Rina Tomonaga
by LunaBell08
Summary: So I've managed to corrupt Yuuki, get Kaname on the verge of wanting to kill me in my sleep, watch Yagari get seduced, and throw Aidou out a window. Hey, wanna know the FUNNY part? Last I checked, Vampire Knight was a Manga. Hiatus. This was completely newbie-written, (and by a twelve year old me) so beware!
1. Chapter 1: How it Started

Rina Tomonaga

Chapter 1-About me

It was a bright and sunny day and the sun danced happily through the windows of my class room. Why it was so happy? Well, I don't know it's the sun a thing that doesn't talk. Or, star, whatever you wanna call it. I was just listening to my teacher lecture us, not even bother writing down notes when I suddenly became annoyed, and my usual non-power coming in.

"No matter how many times someone tells you, there is absolutely no difference between organic fruits and vegetables and Regular fruits and vegetables."

_No matter how many times a paid-to-say-this-teacher tells you, there is a BIG difference between organic produce and chemically modified produce._

"If organic fruits and vegetables were healthier for you, doctors would tell you they were,"

_Organic fruits and vegetables are healthier for you, but doctors don't want to tell you that._

"If the doctors did, no one would use the regular fruits and vegetables. But then there would be no point in growing regular produce."

_If doctors told you the truth, they would lose a lot of money, because no one would need to go to the doctors if they were able to heal themselves right at home._

Hi, my name is Rina, and, I have some non-powers. Now, what are non-powers? You ask, well, they are abilities that anyone could do, but no one either knows how to use them, or they don't take the time to learn. So they're not really powers, and they're not "Normal" things. So I call them "Non-powers". I'll tell you of my abilities as we go on with my story. But how I got them I will happily tell you.

"Florid is a mineral and is very good for you. There are a lot of towns and cities that have florid in their water and are much healthier today." Oh god my teacher just never shuts up does she?

I could hear a ringing in my ears as she said this, but I was used to it so there was no outside reaction. All my life my parents have taught me how to do different thing, but not everyday things. My mother taught me how to be very observant of my surroundings, and because of that my brain would create a red glow for about half a second of something I should notice. It's really fast but I catch it.

The ringing in my ears is caused by another part of my brain, and the extra words I would here in the background of someone talking is too. My mom also taught me how to know if someone is lying. There are two parts to this. The part where I hear the truth and then part when I know it's a lie.

The ringing, as you know, happens when I hear someone lying. But of course I don't know what the truth is. This happens for about five lies. After the fifth lie I would hear another voice, sounding much like the liars voice, in the background telling me the truth, (The italics).

So, if my boyfriend or husband is cheating on me, I would know. Lucky me.

But, sadly, I am no longer with my parents anymore. At the age of 12 my parents were coming to visit me on my birthday for I was on vacation for Christmas break with my friends and they're cousins. Come to find out the plane they were on just happened to be one of the many airplane crashes that year. So after the funeral I was sent to live with some relatives, my Aunt Mari and Uncle Scott, with their daughter who is only one year older than me Karen.

I hate them.

Yes, it's a mean thing to say but, yeah. I hate them.

Hate is a very passionate thing my friend, a VERY passionate thing.

Please note the sarcasm there.

That's just my little motto thing.

Uh, yeah…So as I was saying, I was listening to my teacher talk and lie and bullshit her way through class to try and make herself sound smart when I heard the bell ring! No, not the ringing noise from lying, I mean the school bell! This means, TIME TO GO HOME! YAY!

Walked outside with a grin on my face, happy that school was finally over and that I could go home, go to my room, and read the next chapter of Vampire Knight! Hell yeah!

And then my…friend, if that's what I should call her anymore, came over to me and started talking.

Her name is Monica, a girl with simple features and short brown hair that was up in a pony tail. Her eyes where a blue-green that liked to change its color WAY to much from blue to green and she was a hyper little pixie thing. She greeted me and I greeted her back and then she started talking and I just simply sat down at a near-by table while listening to her drag on and on about, well, I don't really know I'm not really listening. And then, she gasped.

"OMG There he is! THEE Kyle Martin!" She pointed her manicured finger nail at the schools playboy –coughgayfaggotcough- Kyle. A guy who I despise for one reason, and one reason only.

He's a manwhore.

Of course I wouldn't know this by experience, I just notice the way girls walk the day after they had a weekend or "Study night" with him. Being the observant person I am I know everything about everyone in this school.

"I don't get how girls even like him, I'm surprised rumors haven't been spread around the school about him doing some girl and then ditching them for another." Gee aren't I just blunt, straight and down to the point.

The corners of Monica's mouth and eye twitched only noticed by me and smiled a fake smile, her white teeth showing themselves. Oh, heh, heh, my bad, she would know.

"Uh, yeah, well, he's just cute that's all. I actually heard lots of rumors about him," she gave me a nervous laugh.

_Riiing._ Lie, she thinks he's hot, not cute. And she hasn't heard a thing about rumors other than the so-called "amazing" things he's done. Pfft, yeah right!

I rolled my eyes at her stupidity. I don't even get why we talk to each other anymore. After my parents died I became all, dull and boring. I guess we're still friends because we've known each other since the first grade. And now she's talking about her new diet which I could care less about and she won't shut up.

Joy.

"Uh, Monny, I have to go, lots of homework and stuff." YES! Great excuse! Score one for Rina! And zero to the prep! Hey, it wasn't a lie, I have lots of homework, I'm just not gonna do it. She smiled at me like a proud mother to her child who made a perfect square made out of macaroni on a piece of paper. "Ok, I understand, have a great day Rina!" And she walks away to talk to her other preppy friends who I don't really care for knowing their names.

…

Now I'm at my "Home". And as soon as I walk into my room I notice three things:

1. My room was practically empty

2. There were suitcases filled up with my cloths, and

3. My bed sheets and blankets were GONE.

"WHO THE HELL PACKED MY FUCKING STUFF!?" Yeah…let's just say I blew my top there. No one and I mean NO ONE touches my things. I don't care if you're the president of the United States of America! No one likes the president! Ok a little bit much there but WHO CARES! I surly don't!

My preppy cousin swayed her slutty ass in MY room with a lollipop in her mouth, attempting to smirk evilly at me, which failed miserably but it's the thought that counts right? Not important.

"Oh! Mom and Dad didn't tell you? You're going to Japan to attend this boarding school over there! Lucky you!" My jaw dropped as she said this. She wasn't lying. I rubbed my ears to see if I heard her correctly. No ring….NO. EFFING. RING. Excuse me as I mentally scream for a bit.

AHHHHHHHH!!!!-two mental hours later-AHHHHHHHHH! !!!!!!! –takes a deep breath- Ok, I'm good, I'm done………No I'm not….-screams for another mental three hours and then takes another deep breath-

…My brain hurts now. As soon as Karen's parents came home there was a bunch of screaming and fake smiles and lies, I swear I'm never going to listen to ringing things the same way again.

"I am not leaving! I have a LIFE HERE!" I screamed, almost on the verge of tears. Of course me having a life here isn't true, but I have a test to Princeton thing coming up and I WANT THE RESULTS!

My Aunt Marie sighed and ran a hand through her short curly red hair. "Rina, you need a social life! And being there may help you a lot! There are too many memories here and it should be better for your health."

"_Rina, you need to get out of my house. Being there can be one-step to getting rid of you. There aren't many memories here and leaving has nothing to do with your health."_

-coughbullshitcough-

Yeah, you see why I hate them?

"I don't care, I'm not leaving." And THAT'S FINALE!

…

My mouth was wide open as I stared at the building in front of me.

"Uh, Aunt Marie…what did you say the name of this place was again?" my voice was a little shaky from shock; please tell me the building in the anime was just based off of this school. I beg of you!

"Oh, I forgot to tell you what the name was did I?" She giggled and looked at a piece of paper in her hands. "It's called, _Cross Academy_."

THE HELL!?


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Cross Academy!

A/N: Yay! Second chapter! I'm so proud of myself! I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter (My first story, sorry). There was a lot I couldn't fit in the description but oh well. I hope whoever reads this likes it so far! Um, PLEASE be nice, I don't think any of you made a PERFECT story when you first started writing so, yeah. And what she looks like is in this chapter too.

And for those of you who got confused last chapter about the whole Non-power thing, it will be cleared up as you go along.

I would like to thank **Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes **for being my first reviewer and yes I will be trying my best for the errors but that is also how Rina likes to talk and think. And I will get better once I get this story writing thing down. ^_^

I do not own VK, if I did, Kanayuuki fans would be PISSED.

One more thing: GODMOD ALERT Rina's an idiot so who cares. (Rina: HEY!)Me: Hi!

Oh and another Alert, Rina (And me) both hate Kaname, just to let ya'll know. But I might consider Kaname and Yuuki to be together in this story, just so there is a couple for those two I guess. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 2- Cross academy

_Previously, on Rina Tomonaga:_

_Hi, my name is Rina and I have some non-powers._

_My mother taught me how to be very observant of my surroundings, and because of that my brain would create a red glow for about half a second of something I should notice. It's really fast but I catch it._

_The ringing in my ears is caused by another part of my brain, and the extra words I would here in the background of someone talking is too. My mom also taught me how to know if someone is lying. There are two parts to this. The part where I hear the truth and then part when I know it's a lie._

_The ringing, as you know, happens when I hear someone lying. But of course I don't know what the truth is. This happens for about five lies. After the fifth lie I would hear another voice, sounding much like the liars voice, in the background telling me the truth, (The italics)._

"_WHO THE HELL PACKED MY FUCKING STUFF!?"_

"_Oh! Mom and Dad didn't tell you? You're going to Japan to attend this boarding school over there! Lucky you!" My jaw dropped as she said this. She wasn't lying. I rubbed my ears to see if I heard her correctly. No ring….NO. EFFING. RING. Excuse me as I mentally scream for a bit._

"_I don't care, I'm not leaving." And THAT'S FINALE!_

…

"_What did you say the name of this place was again?"_

"_Cross academy."_

_Oh shit._

* * *

Ok, I know, I know, you have no idea what I look like yet and Blah, blah, blah, don't throw a hissy fit. You have fun imagining me as what you look like? Eh, whatever.

Well, first of all (You NEVER start an essay with that XD) I have long blue-black hair that reaches to the bottom of my back with light blue highlights in it and my bangs are about 2 inches past my chin and frame my face. I HATE really short hair (On my head) it makes me feel so cold. –shivers- it's usually up in a pony tail but today it's up in pigtails, I feel like giving a five year old expression to my school. –Flashy smile-

Um, my eyes are weird but so am I, they are white with no pupil and the white part where everyone else's eyes are white is black. It's a genetic thing I got from my mom, don't ask. And my skin is a pale-ish brown with a few past burns and scars on my arms from past stupidity.

Yeah, I'm that smart I know.

My teeth, also different, I have fangs.

I was bored!

And I had the money so I went to the dentist person and got them permanently made!

I _WAS_, as in BACK THEN, that obsessed. -coughs and looks around suspiciously-

MOVING ON.

Hm…my clothes? Well just use your imagination because one, I hate describing clothes, I thinks it's a waste of time because I usually (And I know some of you do too don't lie because I will know) imagine them differently anyways. And I suck at describing clothes too.

Complaining?

Well I'm going to be wearing the goddamn uniform anyways so I don't see the point.

I think that's all you need to know right now. OH! And while we are on the subject of appearances, let me tell you something else I learned how to do.

Ok, I hate contacts. I don't need them so why wear them? But I DON'T want to have funny looks thrown my way when they see my eyes of awesomeness.

…Shut up I think they're cool.

So, instead of wearing contacts I change them on my own. How I did that?

I seriously have no clue.

I guess it's that one part in my brain working its magic again. Weird…But WHO CARES? ^_^

If you haven't gotten the clue yet, I can change my eye color. That simple. Nothing big, just simple. But hey it comes in handy to scaring those annoying bitchy preps who like getting on my last nerve. Am I a freak?

Yes.

Am I proud of it?

HELL YEAH!

So my eyes right now are a Forest Green at the moment. I might change them to crystal blue tomarrow, maybe not.

-coughs- Anyways. Now that you read this long and pointless page of nothing, let's get back to the non-existing plot shall we?

So I'm standing there, confused out of my fucking mind when Marie finally decides to pull me through the big gate. About two minutes later I hear…screaming. Lots and lots of screaming.

NO! PLEASE TELL ME THAT'S JUST A POOR INNOCENT CROWD OF INNOCENT GIRLS BEING BULLIED AND NOT A LOAD OF FAN GIRLS!

Oh, it's not? Heh, heh, well then.

Queue the mental screaming. –mentally screams for about three-four hours-

Nice way to get rid of the stress. Or mental voice, whatever.

Did I mention it was dusk? I didn't? Really? Well now you know.

And if my calculations are correct, I am in a school full of vampires who don't sparkle in the sunlight and humans who only now how to scream and be annoying. I mean, SPARKLY VAMPIRES ARE AWESOME I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE!

"Aunt Marie, where exactly did you get that brochure?" I asked, hoping she said it was actually a cosplay brochure for Vampire Knight Fans and she won a contest for me to be the new star of the live show.

She stopped and looked at me, her eye twitching a bit, god, you trying to get rid of me THAT fast? That was when my uncle (When did he get here? o_O) decided to speak after eternity has ended.

He coughed a few time before speaking. "I-I got it at work, some nice young man gave it to me and said that it could be useful on day." Well that's no help. I raised an eyebrow at him. Hm…so far so good no lies, sweet. That's a new record.

Not really but hush up buddy. My mind, I can say what I want. Except for big words, big words suck.

Except for , that word is awesome

"So you accepted this brochure as the first opportunity to get rid of me?" him and Marie froze and quickly shook they're head no.

"Of course not sweetie,"

_Riiing_

"We just think that you need a better social life"

_Riiing_

"And at home there is just way to many memories for you to handle. I mean, your parents died because of you." She smiled, no, grinned like an evil witch as she said the last part. Aw, HELL NO SHE DID NOT JUST GO THERE!

Before her poor wrinkly old face could happily meet my fist I heard doors to something opening, and they had to be big doors in order to be THAT slow to open. I looked over only to find in the middle of the crowd of girls the Night Class, who I know well by name.

Kaname, Shiki, Rima, Takuma, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Ruka, Seiren and a ton of other people whose name escapes me right now.

Then there was Yuukie, the brown hair and really dark red eyes tell me that..and the paper thing that says prefect on her arm. Same with thy silver haired freak Zero. The level D/E person with all the drama and blah, blah, blah-Oh no…with me being here…IM DOOMED.

-coughcough- Excuse me for another…few seconds as I mentally and physically scream.

Here's my mental scream, -coughcough- Exclamation points please?

-takes deep breath- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-coughs for the next three days-

Ok, I have got thy mental screaming done. Now, for my physical screaming.

As me, my Aunt, my Uncle and my cousin Karen who also popped out of nowhere were walking, unexpectedly I screamed and tried to run back to the gate and off these Cross Academy grounds.

"NO! I REFUSE! I REFUSE! I REFUSE! REFUSE! I REFUSE! I REFUSE! I REFUUUUUUSE!"

But, sadly, since I suck at running and I HATE running , my uncle was able to catch me in two seconds flat. So now, here I am, trying to pull and tug my arms away from Scott as him and the other two females just merely rolled their eyes and dragged me to a building. I, not knowing that everyone was watching because we just happened to be walking by everyone, continued screaming. So...It was kind of quiet except for my screaming. And, here's some more screaming for my amusement.

"Aw HELL NO! THANKS TO THIS SCHOOL BEING WHAT IT IS I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO SOMEHOW BE PART OF THE GODDAMN STORY'S PLOT AND DRAMA AND THEN SUDDENLY LEARN A BIG POINTLESS LESSON! LEMME GO! LEMME GO! LEMME GO! I PLAN ON DYING IN PEACE! NOT TRADIGICALLY! RAWR! BITCH! RAWR!"

And it went on like that for a while; I swear I heard some of the Night Class whispering to each other. Kaname was glaring at me, and Zero was looking at me with a confused expression. shouldn't it be the other way around?

Hey, the aura around him has that Level E kind of aura, I like that. So deciding to screw around with this school the aura around me was that of a level E's.

Non-power alert!

This one took years of practice. I am able to change the air, mood, or aura whatever you want to call it I don't care, to be whatever what I want. I just confused myself there…uh, EXAMPLE! Yes I love examples.

You know how people can sense that someone is a vampire like a pureblood? Well I don't think anyone could do that but I can which will make people around me either confused or just suddenly treat me with respect.

Or I could have a pissed aura around me and be perfectly happy for real. You get what I'm saying here?

But the catch to this power is that I have to be able to feel that certain aura first before I am able to do it on my own. Zero just happens to be close enough for me to catch his.

Let's see who will notice this first shall we?

Then they all went back to their own screaming as the Night class just walked on giving me weird looks. So I just did the only mature thing right then.

I flicked them off.

I'm evil aren't I?

Oh shut up.

So yeah, I stopped my screaming and flicked off the Night class which earned me more dirty looks, but sadly, the character I really hate Kaname wasn't looking at me and was paying attention to Yuuki, damn, I can't insult him when I first see him! That crashes my "List of things to do if I suddenly end up at Cross academy".

* * *

Now I am in the office place and it is dark now. Joy. As soon as we arrived there I prepared myself for the hyper chairman dude whose name always loves to escape me.

Heh, heh, I'm keeping my mouth shut here. He scares me.

So they started talking about stuff I didn't care about and I'm sitting in the back against a wall reading a book called Twilight. Yeah, twilight haters, I don't need to her you say stuff like "TWILIGHT SUCKS" and stuff cause I'll just laugh at that but for those of you like Twilight, good, here's a cookie. See, it's better to like Twilight! You get cookies. Ok not really but I would give you a cookie if I could but I'm not a stalker so, yeah hi to you too.

The door soon opens and in walks Yuuki, Zero and, last but least Kaname. God I hate him. He gets on meh last nerves.

So yeah, they come in and Kaname stands by the chairman and Yuuki and Zero stand by my uncle and aunt. I rolled my eyes.

"So this is the famous Rina that will be attending our new school no?" The chairman dude asked my aunt. She just smiled and giggled.

"Why yes, we love our niece very much,"

_Riiing_

"And we all hope this school will do well for her."

_Riiing_

"Her parents died in a plane crash a while ago and we have all been devastated since then."

_Riiing_

"We just hope she will get better away from home for a while."

"_We all just hope she stays out of our life and home forever."_

Bitch.

Of course I hear this everyday so I should be used to it. But I'm only like, what 16? Pfft whatever.

I think Zero and Kaname caught my eyes twitching. I just stuck my tongue out at them which also earned me a glare from Zero and an eyebrow raised from Kaname.

About five minutes later Zero and Kaname where still looking at me like the stalkers they are. I unconsciously started rubbing my tongue up and down my teeth or fangs whatever you want to call them and Zero still stalking me like the emo person he is got wide eyed. Kaname just smirked.

Confused?

Let me clear this up for you.

Playing with me teeth while reading made me open my mouth to reveal my, what?

FAKE, fangs that I got when I was bored. I'm smart aren't I?

Apparently the chairman dude saw this to and gasped, quickly apologizing to my aunt and uncle.

"Oh! I didn't realize that she was going to be in the Night Class, I'm sorry!" My eyes widened and I quickly shook my head to him while waving my hand back and forth sideways while mouthing 'NO!'

He just looked at me confused along with Kaname and Zero.

"Uh…" I quickly interrupted before my Guardians could say yes because they just want to get out of here as quickly as possible."I, like my sleep and I don't think I would fit in with the new schedule and stuff so-"

Then _I_ was interrupted when Karen decide to open her big fat bitchy mouth.

"Oh! That would be perfect for her! She's a freak anyways so that should really help! She got FANGS because she was BORED! Seriously! Who does that? Like, she doesn't even act like a girl! So the Night Class should be _perfect_!"

I just simply smiled at her and made sure I clearly showed my two fangs that made Zero cringe and Kaname's eyes narrow down at me. The chairman and Yuuki just looked dumbfounded. Ooooh, big word. Off topic…

"Thank you," I started, "I'll take that as a compliment. But I don't feel like changing my sleeping schedule so I'm gonna have to turn down that offer because I don't think I will exactly _fit in. _Now Karen, I don't like you, I don't like you at all, in fact, I _dispise _you. So if you don't shut your mouth this instant I am going to personally march over there, bite your wrist and throw you to the Night Class and tell them to enjoy themselves. Do you _really_ want to get obn my bad side. Cause I'm sur eyou don't want to considering what happened the _last_ time you did, eh?" And there goes my sad attempt to send the message over to the chairman.

The chairman coughed and gave Scott and Mari a smile. "I think we have everything set here then, Rina shall be in the Night Class and I will get her the Night Class uniform as soon as possible!"

Well, being the idiot I am I didn't really listen but I did notice Zero stepping away from me a little more and Yuuki starring at me in question.

About three seconds later I watched Mari, Scott and Karen walk out the door, Mari smirked at me, Scott glared at me, and Karen just stuck her nose up in the air while walking out the door.

Did I mention she was a bitch? I did? Well let me tell you again then. She's a bitch. Thank god I don't have to see her for a while.

As soon as the door closed a ton of things happened at once.

Zero has a gun pointing at my head

Kaname has Yuuki protectively in his arms with his eyes glowing red

And the chairman is standing in front of me with a glare.

I blinked a few times for all of this to process in my brain.

"Uh…that gun is really shiny but when did I suddenly become a criminal?"

I have a gun pointed at my head and that's all I say!?!

Yup.

Do I care?

Nope.

Am I going to be caught up in all this drama shit?

I WILL FIND A WAY NOT TO!

Am I going to explain anything to them?

Not. A. Chance.

Am I asking these questions for the hell of thinking?

You decide.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know it sucks and didn't **R**eally do much but hey, I'm trying! I really am! This took m**E** all day to write! –cries- Oh well. But I thank you **V**ery much **I**f you lik**E** this story. Rina is a**W**esome I know.

Review please! Tell me what you think! And remember, I shall give you virtual cookies if you like it! ^_^

Peace out!

Luna


	3. Chapter 3: Just the Beginning

A/N: -sniffles- I'm getting a ton of hits and Visitors but they're not reviewing! Reviews give me confidence boosts peoples! Help meh! Ok, I seriously don't care if you review…

Rina: -hears a ringing in her ears- Uh-huh, tell the truth!

Grr...I DO care about reviews or I wouldn't be mentioning it now would I? –mumbles- Ruining my attempt at not embarrassing myself. What a bitch...

Rina: I heard that!

You were supposed to! Oh and I would like to thank:

**Lunabell09 (Miss you too Sis T_T)**

**Frieda (Thank you! That one review gave me more confidence to write this story)**

**Draconika (Thank you so much! Your review also made me want to write even more after a hard day at school! Hope I don't disappoint you this chapter!)**

**Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes (Yeah, Rina really doesn't like them XD)**

**Lucydeath01 (Thanks, can't wait to read your story!)**

**AidoRockz (lol thanks. Hope you like the story so far!)**

**angie (haha, thank you! here chu go!)**

For reviewing my Second chapter

The lies that Rina heard in the first chapter YOU DO **NOT** HAVE TO BELIEVE! THEY MAY NOT BE REAL THEY MAY BE THE TRUTH BUT I AM NOT TELLING CHU WHICH ISH WHICH!

Rina: -sighs- Luna does not own VK but if she did Ichiru would not die.

HEY! I CRIED ON THAT PART!

Rina: -rolls her eyes and flips the page-

* * *

-theme music plays- So I'm standing there with Zero holding a gun to my head and Kaname glaring at me like a madman and Yuuki is sitting there in panic having no clue what was going on. And you wanna know what's sad?

I have absolutely no clue what was going on either. But I have a feeling it's because I copied that level E aura around me and I have vampire fangs. -whistles- Dootdodootdodoo…What!? I'm innocent I tell you! INNOCENT! I gave the store back the cookie I stole...in half a piece but that doesn't mean anything!

Oh shut up…

I swear to god the glare I was earning from Zero was killing me a little on the inside.

I wonder if his glare could melt ice cream. I should try that theory one day, if I live long enough to. But judging by the events that are happening at this moment, I have about a 98% chance of dying right now. I would say 99 but my friend hates odd numbers soo…

Moving on.

"So you are a vampire yet your relatives don't know? Level D right now to be exact." The chairman sat down at his desk as he said this. A red glow surrounded the desk for half a second before disappearing and appearing on Yuuki's neck. The desk wasn't broken…and Yuuki hasn't been bitten yet. This tells me that I am currently in the part of the time line before the first episode or chapter of the series…the first episode or chapter's events hasn't happened yet. Whew, got myself confused for a second there.

So…Yuuki doesn't know about Zero being a Vampire. Ok, I got that much down. But how far exactly am I behind the series?

Oh yeah, did I mention that they saw the red gleam going across my eyes? No? I didn't? Now you know. This doesn't help me in this situation because I think vampire's eyes tend to glow when they have that blood lust crap and Blah, blah, blah. Hm...I wonder if I should change the aura around me to a purebloods…or human…which should scare and/or confuse them the most I wonder?

I sighed as the silence went on and was about to throw my book at Zero's head and oh, did they ask me a question? Uh…whoops I must have dosed off there. Heh, heh, my bad.

I quickly shook my head, "Huh? What? You say something?" I think Zero almost sweat dropped but I'm sure the chairman did. Ooh, we can do that!?! I WANNA TRY!

I began concentrating on making a sweat drop appear on my head but I only came up with A STRESS MARK. Then the gun made a sparkle on it. "Ooh, shiny!" I tried to poke the gun but stupid Zero wouldn't let me.

Bitch.

"Ok! I'm not a vampire! Geesh! A girl comes in with fangs and you automatically make assumptions!" But I also forgot that I kind of copied the air around Zero's and made it my own so that wasn't a real smart thing to do. Zero still didn't let his gun down. So I just sighed and rolled my eyes, something I tend to do when I'm annoyed.

"Ok, I know my idiot uncle and aunt didn't pay their money for me to stand here for the rest of my life, they paid for me to be away from them for the rest of THEIR life so can we please get me to my dorm room or whatever?"

The chairman walked over to me and made Zero put his gun down, seeing me no longer as much of a threat and stared at me. "I apologize for this, but to be on the safe side I am going to put you in the Night Class until I can be sure you really are human so you are not going to have a uniform until tomorrow. Yuuki, Zero, please take her to class, Kaname I need to talk to you for a moment. Rina you will be questioned later." He sat back down in his desk and Yuuki walked out the door followed by me and Zero was out last. But what none of us thought of is trying to shoot me with the gun. I mean, the gun only hurts vampires right? So it shouldn't hurt me which would prove my innocence. But sadly none of them were smart enough to think that and I was afraid of having my memory erased. So I kept my mouth shut…

And I forgot as well.

Me thinking that one full paragraph is beside the point.

Well, I was pissed that I had to go to class during my sleep time but hey! I get to irritate all the other characters I hate in this show! Lucky me! And I just notice that Zero was staring at me while we all walked to that building place…

That stalker. I swear if I have to live with this for the rest of my time here I think I'm going to lose it. SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE AND IT AIN'T GONNA BE ME! ...OR YUUKI CAUSE SHE'S AWESOME!

Yeah, I know, a lot of people don't like her but I'm one of those people who think she's cool, especially after chapter 46 or something with her badass Grimm reaper's weapon. I WANT ONE!

Well, now I just barely noticed that I _AM_ going to be in some part of this plot and I _AM_ going to get mixed up in this drama. A sign from God if he exists?

I think NOT!

Now, since this is happening like a creepy Fanfiction I am going to TRY my hardest to make sure that I don't get paired up with anyone. Or at least Kaname cause he's a fag. Not the gay fag, the insult fag. Gay guys are awesome.

I glared at the ground and I swear I could actually feel Zero's glare on me. It was so quiet the whole way there, in fact it was so quiet that I was about to scream random things (Which I tend to due during really long silences) and wake up the whole damn world.

Yuuki smiled at me as she opened the door to the building place and lead me into the hallway. Lucky for the world as soon as I opened my mouth to scream something we all stopped by a door. Whew.

So she opened the door and the lights were off of course and we walked up to the front of the class room.

"Uh, Tomonaga-san, I hope you enjoy your stay here and have fun ok?" I smiled at her, a true smile because she wasn't lying. She really did hope I would enjoy my stay here, I hope I could be friends with her. So I just nodded but seeing her smile was SO CUTE! Next thing you know my arms are wrapped around her and I'm swinging her around in circles.

"Oh my god you're so much more adorable in real life!" Forgetting that everyone was right there in front of me I laughed as I put her down and watched her eye's go into that swirly state before I caught her from falling. HEY! She IS adorable! If Kaname wasn't such an ASS I _MIGHT_ think of those two as a couple!

Zero just continued to glare at me and pull Yuuki out the door as I waved my hand side to side really fast at them. Then as soon as the door shut I could feel all eyes on me.

Joy.

Hey!! They still remember me!

So I decided to wave my hand around at everyone like some happy child getting free candy at a candy store as they either glared at me or stared at me like I need some help, and THEN glare at me.

"Hi! I am now officially here to make your lives a living never ending hell! So fasten your seat belts and enjoy the ride because while I am still forced to stay here, I shall screw up what I can of the plot and screw the introductions!"

I said this all so fast that I don't think anyone caught half of what I said but I could care less I just want to go to bed. It was all silent for a while until I turned around and raised an eyebrow at the teacher. "You gonna tell me where I should sit or am I just going to stand here all day?" He too glared at me, which is what everyone likes to do here apparently. Wait, RANDOM STARING CONTEST! I SHALL NOT LOSE!

5 minutes later

AHA! HE LOOKED AWAY! I WIN!

"I WIN! Now where ish my seat so I can sit down and sleep-I mean happily listen to every word your saying!" That was when the worlds biggest assho-coughcough-I mean Kaname walked in. "Tomonaga-san I trust that you aren't causing any trouble here are you?" I looked at the sky mouthing 'why' to god knows who in god knows where and walked to a random seat in front of Hanabusa. Ruka quickly shot up out of her seat and gave me an ice cold glare that would send shivers down a normal person's spine.

Luckily I'm not a normal person and being the oblivious person I am, I just smiled up at her.

"Kaname-sama just asked you a question! A disrespectful fool like you must answer him! And how DARE you do such actions about him!" She almost yelled at me, no she DID yell at me. The others like the blond dude whose name now escaped me stood up from their seat. I just merely rolled my eyes and stood up myself, not wanting to be left out and made my eyes glow red and smiled my tooth showing grin. Hm, I wonder if I should give you a power alert at this moment…why don't you decide.

* * *

A/N: Ooooh, wonde**R** what will happ**E**n? Should I gi**V**e you peoples another power alert? Or should R**I**na just mouth off the poor bitch who I plan on s**E**tting up **W**ith a certain orange haired someone? Huh? HUH? HUH!?

Please Review! They give me motivation! I'm trying not to rush myself but I know how much you people hate cliffhangers hanging there for so long because I know I do so I'm trying to update as fast as I can!

* * *

_Next time on Rina Tomonaga:_

_Class was finally over and I took this chance to try to escape. I know I won't be able to last here especially when it's that _time_. All I know what will happen is that there will be a big bloody mess and it ain't gonna be pretty! Although blood is pretty, wait, NOT THE POINT! I have to get out of here before I-_

"_Trying to go out for a midnight snack?"…why do I feel something cold, hard, and feels like metal on the back of my head?_

_BUSTED!_


	4. Chapter 4: BUSTED!

A/N: -sniffles- Ya'll are the BEST! You're reviews make me so happy because my day was going like crap so far that I thought people were going to give me bad reviews telling me that this story sucks and I am an insult to writers all around but you didn't which makes me SO HAPPY! –tears of happiness- I didn't even think that this story would be going so well! But it is! Happy~ Oh so Happy~!

-takes a deep breath- Ok...I'm…oh god –cries some more tears of happiness-

Rina: …Oh…kay…? Anyways we would like to thank the following people for reviewing the third chapter of this story!

**Frieda (-sniffles- Thank you, you are so kind. I'm sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter for so long. My teachers are being big meanie heads! Oh! And I almost forgot! –gives you a cookie-)**

**Angie (I SHOULD be thanking you! Good reviews tell me that it's worth finishing a story! ^_^ Gives you a cookie-)**

**Draconika (Man I want some cake now XD you know…they should MAKE that kind of cake! Oh the possibilities! Oh! Btw! Here's a cookie –gives you a cookie-)**

**XxXSpazasticXxX (Here's more! Here's more! Here's more! Lol, glad that your excited for this chapter. Hope I don't disappoint you!-gives you a cookie-)**

**Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes (I LOVE that part. She's gonna be saying another wonderful quote in this chapter too lol. Sorry for the long wait.-hands you a cookie-)**

Oh! And another note, I HATE IT when authors discontinue their stories, don't write for like, 6 months, or put their story up for adoption after like, ten-twenty chapters so I'm NOT going to do that because I know other people hate it too. And anyone who likes to draw and put their drawings and stuff on websites, feel free to draw whatever you want from this story be it gory or happy (Unless it has some unnecessary things in it), I give you full permission, just make sure you give me some credit for the story and send me the link to it, kay? Yes I know these author notes are long but hey! I like giving you ideas and stuff.

And there is a 99.9999999999999999999999999% chance that I will NOT be putting any of my stories on hold because I, well, have no life and nothing better to do with it then sit on my laptop so be happy ^_^!

Now Zero!

Zero: No.

Yes

Zero: NO!

I could always set you up with Ruka and change the description of this story you know.

Zero:… You wouldn't!

Oh I would and I could so do it NOW or I WILL!

Zero: -in panic: Luna DOES NOT OWN THIS STORY SHE ONLY OWNS THE CHARACTERS! –Fetal position-

Good boy –pats his head- Here's a cookie

Zero: -ultimate glare of doom-

^_^; -turns the page-

* * *

Chapter 4-BUSTED

_Previously on Rina Tomonaga…_

"_I apologize for this, but to be on the safe side I am going to put you in the Night Class until I can be sure you really are human so you are not going to have a uniform until tomorrow. Yuuki, Zero, please take her to class, Kaname I need to talk to you for a moment. Rina you will be questioned later."_

…

_-flashing light of awesomeness-_

…

"_Tomonaga-san I trust that you aren't causing any trouble here are you?"_

…

_-flashing light of awsomness-_

…

"_Kaname-sama just asked you a question! A disrespectful fool like you must answer him! And how DARE you do such actions about him!" She almost yelled at me, no she DID yell at me. The others like the blond dude whose name now escaped me stood up from their seat. I just merely rolled my eyes and stood up myself, not wanting to be left out and made my eyes glow red and smiled my tooth showing grin. Hm, I wonder if I should give you a power alert at this moment…why don't you decide._

Well, since no one told me whether or not to give you a power alert, I'm not going to give you one since, well I forgot what I was gonna give you. So the mystery of my powers go on.

"You really think I care about being respectful to _him?_" I asked, every word dripped in venom as I spoke. Her eyes sent a cold glare down at me and the others I swear _hissed_ at me that moment. Kaname just stood there, eyeing me, obviously confused about my actions. Of course he would. He doesn't know me. And that's unusual. Its funny how he likes to be a fucking godmod and know everything as it happens. That suddenly made me wonder what he would do and how he would know if Yuuki lost herself XD. I almost giggled at that. Actually, screw it, I giggled anyways. Ooh, more glares. Do I have a sign on me that says "Glare at this person and you'll get a lifetime supply of cookies" on my forehead?

No?

Didn't think so.

SO STOP GLARING AT MEH PEOPLES!

-Coughs-

Sorry, off topic there…

Actually, no, it's not, STOP GLARING AT ME!

Ruka marched up to me and ice began creeping up my leg. That was, until Kaname suddenly appeared and stopped Aido and Ruka from TRYING (Maybe even succeed) to kill me. You know, I think I screwed up a lot of the plot right now. I'm DOOMED!

You know the saying "Kill a fly in the past and drastically change the future?"-Blinks-…I like that motto.

Anyways moving on,

Kaname interrupted Ruka and Aido from killing me and practically saved my life. I should do something nice for him later…Nah.

"Ruka, Aido, I don't think you should be doing that here."

_Riiing_

Yeah right jackass, you mean they should be killing me SOMEWHERE ELSE! I may not have heard it, you may not have said it, but I STILL KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT BY THAT! Lika what Obama has said about that one dude, He's a Jackass.

I just rolled my eyes. "Save me the gratitude for your idiotic-ness," More icy glares…

"Oh shut up and get used to it as long as I'm forced to stay here you're going to get a WHOLE lot more than that. Now, I shall do a Maria moment and quote her words and actions…besides touching your Oh-so-wonderful Kaname part. That's just gross."

So I coughed with my fist over my mouth as everyone (Even Kaname) Gave me an offended look with their mouths gaped open and their eyes wide showing their really sharp fangs that I find incredibly awesome.

Since the anime completely sucked I plan on making this series while I am here the manga. And how shall I do that? Well I don't know but I'm saying what she's saying in the manga. Bite meh bitch.

I stood up looking all cute with my finger on my lip and my hips swayed to the side and looked at everyone with big sweet innocent eyes.

"OH! I am So NOT happy to be meeting a Pureblood such as yourself Kaname. Observe me as I not touch you and openly insult you the rest of my time here!" Ruka literally had the words "GOING TO MURDER YOU" In her eyes and the whole room was silent for about 2 minutes.

I looked around the room as if I had done something wrong and jumped to the front of the room, the teacher taking a deep breath so that he doesn't laugh. I put my hands behind my back and tilted my head to the side while smiling. "Oh dear, I am SO not sorry, it seems that I have caused a heavy atmosphere…

"I guess I should excuse myself for the present." And so, I walked out the door in a graceful manner and shut it, then trip over my own feet and burst out laughing! ^_^ you gotta love me, I laughed so hard and loud they can hear me from the inside. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH…OH…I CAN'T BELIVE TH LOOKS ON YA'LLS FACES!" I yelled as I walked down the hallway to see if I would run into Yuuki. Not Zero, I don't want an automatic "Point a gun to my head" thing happening again. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL MAKE THESE PEOPLES LIVES A LIVING HELL WHILE I AM HERE! HAHA!

-Coughs- Oh god I have to stop laughing. Maria happens to be another one of my favorite characters with her cuteness and evilness. I MUST BE FRIENDS WITH HER!

Ahem...Moving on…

Oh goody, I'm lost and I find the gate that leads out of the cross academy grounds. AWESOMNESSS! Class was finally over (For me) and I took this chance to try to escape. I know I won't be able to last here especially when it's that time. All I know what will happen is that there will be a big bloody mess and it ain't gonna be pretty! Although blood is pretty, wait, NOT THE POINT! I have to get out of here before I-

"Trying to go out for a midnight snack?"…why do I feel something cold, hard, and feels like metal on the back of my head?

BUSTED!

SON. OF. A. BITCH!

I turned around and came face to face with, that's right. I gun. OH HAPPY DAY!

Not

But HAHA! It can not kill me! Which means I can escape! BWAHAHAHAHA! But, unfortunately for me (Big WORD!) I cannot run to save my life. So…Yeah. If I happen to meet a level E that's not Zero, I'm done for. Unless I give him a cookie. Maybe that might work. I LOVE COOKIES! Who doesn't? I wonder if I'm going to have a traumatic past in this world and was somehow sent off to the real world.

That

Would

Be

AWESOME!

I can just imagine it!

My parents, Pureblood and human never able to be together because my father who might be the pureblood had to be in an arranged marriage, but the council didn't that so they tried to put a stop to it! My mother found that she was pregnant with me and the two ran away and found themselves in a different world! OHEMGEE i forgot! My bad I forgot Zero was here eh, heh, heh…Oh, I'm DOOMED!

"Uh…No? I'm not a-"And I am interrupted by Yuuki suddenly falling from the sky. OI! WASN'T FINISHED TALKING HERE!

"ZERO!" She yelled. Did you notice that when she says his name it's usually in concern or worry and crap like that? It's like that's all that happens between them. Oh wait, that IS all that happens between the two. Zero is hot. RANDOM THOUGHTS!

"Zero, what are you doing?" Thank you.

"I think it's kind of obvious what he's doing. I was trying to escape to no longer become a part of this plot that I just know and HOPE I am going to ruin and Zero is stopping me by pointing a gun that won't even work to my head. You know why? Because I'M NOT A FUCKING-!" INUTERRUPTED AGAIN! BITCHES LET ME SPEAK! KANAME and his stupid posse of gayness just HAD to interupt!

"Tomonaga-san," I cringed. WHAT IS IT WITH ONLY SAYING MY LAST NAME!?!

"I HAVE a name you know!" Then I just mumbled "Bitch…" This was only heard by Ruka (I LOVE pissing her off! ^3^) and Zero who for some reason likes to either stare or glare at me. Should there really be a difference between the two with him? No, I didn't think so, how about, _slare_? Glare and stare. That way I don't have to be so mixed up with the two.

The brown haired male just stared at me and continued, ignoring my comment. "Tomonaga-san I-"

"I HAVE A FIRST NAME! IT'S Rina! Say it with me, Ree...na, Ree...NA!!" I moved my arms from the left to right like Coda did from _Brother Bear.(I do not own!!)_

You know how when people ignore you and still say what you didn't want them to say and you usually just let them say it anyways and not stop them? Yeah, thats what NORMAL people do. Well, first of all I'm not normal and second of all…well there's not really a second of all it's only going to be there for my friend Akuro who hates odd numbers.

Kaname took a deep breath as not to lose his temper and repeated again. "Rina-san I-" EXCUSE ME!?

"And who in their right mind told you, you could say my name? Do I LOOK like Destiny's Child to you?" Heh, heh, I made a stress mark appear on his face. I sighed so dramatically. "Go on… god. You people are so goddamn touchy!" I think he wants to kill me now. Heehee!

He took ANOTHER deep and slow breath. "Tomonaga-san-"He looked at me as if I was gonna stop him and I just smiled and shrugged. "You should not be causing any trouble around here. The vampire council will be here soon to question why we have a soon to be Level E in our possession. We shouldn't even let you be alive right now."

"I'm not a-"And that's when Zero and Yuuki pull me to the Moon Dorms with Kaname looking at me. Probably thinking about who I am.

"I swear to god Zero if you do not let go of my FUCKING ARM I WILL FUCKING BITE YOUR GODAMN FUCKING HAND OFF BOY!" Queue the gun pointed to my head again. "You touch me you die." I swear I saw the flowers beside me die under his words of acid.

Wait, HE'S TOUCHING ME! BITCH! "Zero, it's kind of hard to NOT touch you if you're holding on to my arm so...LET ME GO YOU SON OF A-" I think it's a habit for people to stop me from saying anything because Zero right now is also acting like a Jackass. He covered my mouth and bent down to my level (Since i'm about a foot shorter then him). His eye's peirced into mine as _I_ did the glaring. "Be. Quiet. A blood sucker like you should shut up. This is a special type of gun that can kill your kind." He held up the gun. "I am a vampire hunter, don't _push _me, you should be lucky that your even alive-" Heh, heh, now I get to stop him from continuing.

"because level E's are dangerous can't control their blood lust and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. I get it!"

I just smiled and whispered really low to where Yuuki wouldn't hear. "But that thing won't kill me. It may be shiny and all ooh wow your a vampire hunter, but it won't kill me. I know _everything_ about everyone here. And trying to lie to me won't do any good. I know too much. Kaname knows that which is why I am not dead. They want to find out how I came to know everything, and if the vampire council gets a hold of me and knows which buttons of mine to push, we're all doomed."

It was quiet for a second as he stared at me in shock. When we finally reached the dorms Yuuki led me to my room and gave me my key. "I'm sorry for what has been going on so far. I understand how you could be on your first day." I couldn't help it. I hugged Yuuki, hoping we could be great friends. I haven't had actual friends in a long time. I miss it.

Zero walked up to me, glaring…Again. "I don't know what you're talking about,"

_Riiing_

"You know _nothing_ about me." It was silent and Yuuki was already out the door. I just smiled my tooth showing grin and said, "Its ok Zero. I've seen it all happen already. But I plan to stop most of it. Good Night." And that's when I walked in my dorm and shut the door. My heart was pounding. The look on his face did not make me happy. So I just threw my stuff on my bed, seeing all my suit cases and stuff already there and decided to unpack later. My uniform was on my bed. Ew, skirts. I'm gonna have to talk to the chairman about that. I REFUSE to where a skirt!

* * *

A/N: Haha, and the d**R**ama begins. Sorry for the long updat**E**. It took me a while to write this. I was trying whether or not to **giVe** you a power alert. And unl**I**ke most stories, This Z**E**roxoc story is gonna ACTUALLY take time to put the two together. But here are future couples that Rina plans to get together or are already together. **W**ith Rima and Shiki, I don't know if they're already together so I'm putting them in "Rina's plan to get together" section.

RimaxShiki, _AkatsukixRuka, _**AidoxSayori, **_**and MAYBE KanaxYuuki. **_Tell me in your reviews whether or not I should make them a couple. But I'm not focusing too much on them so there isn't going to be much of that couple shown anyways. There are more couples Maybe but they escape my mind right now.

Review! I love them!


	5. Chapter 5:Episode or Chapter?

A/N: HA! You guys thought that the story would be put on hold while I was editing did you? But didn't I say that I will almost NEVER be putting my stories on hold? Huh? I was MULTI-TASKING BWAHAHAHAHA! It didn't even take that long either so I'm good ^_-

Ok, here are the things I changed in chapters 1-4

In Chapter 4: I forgot to give some of my reviewer's cookies so there you go.

-when Rina told Zero she is going to bite his hand and/or arm off

-spelling mistakes

-added in when Kaname interrupted Rina for the first second time, who it was and who was there (not so much the later)

In Chapter 1-3:

-spelling mistakes

-Nothing all that important

Ok and there you go! I want to thank these people for reviewing my fourth chapter:

**Cereah (I'm typing! I'm typing! lol Here's a cookie! –hands you a cookie- ^_^) Note: Peoples! I do not care if chu tell me to hurry up and update soon. Because it actually helps me update sooner! Just be nice about it!**

**Frieda (Has anyone besides me noticed that Yuuki likes to make it as if she fell from the sky to stop something from happening??)**

**Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes (Ok, I am now putting Yuuki and Kaname together! WooHoo!! –Gives you a cookie- The only one who told me what to do with that couple! Ha! You get an extra cookie!)**

**ItsAMadWorldAfterAll (YES i will actually finish this story since its going so well. Oneshot with Akuro and Rina? Awsomness! -hands you two cookies- for reviewing everyone of meh chapters!)**

And I will now have Yuuki and Kaname together because I dun want Yuuki to be lonely ^_^

There's not much humor in the beginning of this chapter so…yeah, it explains Rina's sickness here and stuff.

Anyways, Maria! Your turn my evil friend of awesomeness!

Mari: -giggles evilly- Luna does NOT own VK, if she did, SHIZUKA! MY DEAR LONG AND DISTANT COUSIN WOULD NOT DIE TO A BASTARD LIKE KANAME!!! YOU SON OF A BI-

OK! I think we're done with today's announcements! Thank you…Maria for that lovely speech, and uhm…HERE YOU GO! –Flips the page-

* * *

Chapter 5- Episode or chapter?

_The night before, with the Chairman and Kaname_

As the three teenagers walked out the door and out of sight, the chairman looked at Kaname with worried eyes. "This is important. She has the aura around her of a level E's, but does not look it nor does she show it. The vampire council will get word of this soon and will question what we are hiding. If you can, find out what she means by "Plot" and what she is doing here. There is something weird about her and we must know what for the safety of our students."

Kaname nodded and looked out the window where Rina, Zero, and Yuuki were walking. Rina's muffled yelling could be heard through the glass. He took a closer look at the yelling female and narrowed his eyes. "She's sick," The chairman looked up at Kaname, obviously confused.

"Sick?"

Kaname turned back to the chairman and sighed, rubbing his temples. "She's very sick; I don't know what it is. She seems familiar too, like I've seen her before. I don't know where though." The Chairman pondered this for a moment before sighing. "Go back to class Kaname, but be careful around her. And find out what she knows.

_Back to me in the present_

I woke up with a start, the morning sun burning my eyes as I looked out the window. Too early, I groaned and plopped my head on the pillow again. Something was missing…

No wonder I couldn't sleep, and had a nightmare. My bunny Nightmare wasn't with me!

I quickly got up and dug through my bag and found an old white bunny that was only a little dirty from its years. It was a homemade rabbit me and my mom came up with. I miss her. The rabbit was adorable, it had an eye patch over its right eye and its mouth had zigzagged lines into a smile with a red broken heart stitched where the heart is supposed to be. But it was on the opposite side.

Something wet slid down my cheek as I looked at Nightmare. _Don't cry… _But the tears kept coming; sucking in a deep breath I stood up and wiped off the tears. _No more…_ I felt my heart pounding faster, _Too much!_ My breathing became uneven, and I almost collapsed to the floor. Everything was blurry, colors, red flowers… _ENOUGH!_ My vision suddenly came back but I was still panting. I didn't have my mother to cling on to anymore; I've known that for years now. I will forever feel the pain and suffering that my so-called-fate has to deal with.

My blood. It likes to multiply. A little _too_ much. I'm not like normal girls. Instead of having _that time of the month_, my blood multiplies itself when I'm supposed to be having that _time_. Lucky me eh?

Wrong

I'd choose cramps over uncontrollable shaking; I'd choose having that kind of accident in school then spurting it out of my mouth. I'd rather be _alive _then _dead_. The doctors don't know what's wrong. There's no cure for it. It was rather…_inhuman_ they say. I can have kids and stuff, they know that. But what's wrong with me they don't know, and will never find out.

And when the time comes, I'll be DEAD! They estimated that by the time I turn a certain age, maybe even before I turn 20, my blood will multiply so much, that it will all come out to much at a time; I will die of blood loss before I would be able to make it even to a nurse office. I can't control it. It's been like this since I was 5. My mother would be there for me whenever it happened, it first started out as little droplets of blood I had to just spit into the sink, then it became to where I had to lean over the bathtub with my throat and chest burning as if it were on fire. I faint from the blood loss now, but when the time comes… I can't think about it anymore. I have to think about those happy thoughts using the law of attraction. _I will live another day, I will live another day._

I lied back down in my bed and closed my now red puffy eyes and sniffled. Nightmare was hugged close to my chest. Come on Rina, you have to get up tomorrow and be your happy sarcastic self again. _I will live another day, I will live another day…_ That's what I tell myself every night. When I'm alone, I'm not all happy and sarcastic, insulting all the people who are going to live longer than me. I sit there and think the same thing over and over again. _I will live another day, I will live another day…_

I could just remember what my friends would say whenever they caught me looking sad and depressed. _"Come on Rina, what are you so down for? You were just happy and joyful ten minutes ago! So let's get going!"_

I have to stop thinking about it. I have to sleep. I was up all night having to deal with all the shock and surprise that a place that doesn't even exist is real.

So I stopped thinking, and let my mind wonder off to my very own wonderland. But little do I know that my wonderland isn't going to come to me for a while.

…

It was dark; I could feel the coldness trickling down my spine. _Too much…_red flowers would bloom in my sight. And then I suddenly found myself in this garden. The sun its bright and shining self as its rays danced on the leaves of the trees and petals of the flowers. The sky was blue without a cloud in sight. And the little dirt path was clear and soft. The flowers danced happily in the sunlight as the wind blew. Where have I seen it before? I took one step and the wind stopped, the sun dimmed down and the flowers could have frowned. It was quiet. Not the cries of the wind, no dogs bark and no cat's meow,_ silence._ I took another step, nothing. I walked on, but it happened.

With every step I took the flowers, trees and plants withered into different shades of brown and died. I stopped walking. The colors were gone…the tree's were bare; the leaves weren't there sunny green or even orange anymore. The sky was a dark brown as well. I took another step, and then another. I continued walking on the endless path of nothingness and watched as more events happened.

The plants were no longer brown, but somehow combust into flames and turned black, leaving ashes in its trail. The wind blew its cries again and the scenery changed. I was in another garden now. But, all there was were white colored bushes with bright blood red flowers blooming gloomily in place. _Red flower, I shall scatter you someday_…Red…blood…no more…_too much…I have too much!_

The flowers bothered me, there were too many of them…I DON'T WANT THEM HERE DAMMIT! My hands flew to the bushes and tore apart all the red flowers in place. Every flower I tore had thorns, and so my blood from my hands dripped down on the pure white leaves. Too much red…_too much_…I found myself in a white dress that brushed across the concrete floor that was being spilled with blood. The thorn pricked my fingers and palms as I tugged and pulled on the flowers.

The blood stained my dress as I moved from plant to plant.

…

My eyes flew open as I shot out of bed and fell onto the floor. "OUCH! BITCH!" I looked at my alarm clock and looked out the window, just before dusk. I had about an hour before I had to get to the gate thing. My hands hurt. I looked at them to see cuts and stabs slowly form on them. _Shit_! I quickly my backpack and ran out my door and into the girl's bathroom before it could fully cut through. What the HELL? How did this happen? This is ABNORMAL! I ran my soon to be bloody hand under water. I could hear some of the other Night Class students getting ready for class. I had to hurry very quickly before someone comes in here.

It felt as if someone was taking a dull knife and pressing down into my skin. I bit back the tears. It hurt too much! The red lines soon began forming on my skin and soon the water turned red. The lights turned on and off like a scary movie but I didn't scream. I had to bite back the tears. I heard someone pounding on the door. It was locked, how could it be locked!?! Before my hands bled too much I took my hand and dug it into my bag and reached for a bottle of vinegar. I dumped the whole thing on my hands and it felt as if they were caught on fire. The bleeding slowly stopped and when it stopped for a little bit I reached in my bag again to find my mini first aid kit. Hey, I'm prepared.

When I finally got my hands all bandaged up I cleaned up my mess and the lights finally went back to normal. The door slowly opened and I ran into the bathroom stalls, hiding my presence. I heard footsteps come in and leave quickly; my guess was that the stench of the vinegar was too much for them. Haha.

I made sure no one was in the hall before I darted back in my room with my backpack and slammed the door shut. I looked at my now bandaged up hands and shook my head. I don't get it…How did that happen. My head started hurting and my hands stung. Thank god I took a shower the night before.

I got dressed in the school uniform and looked at myself in the mirror. Hey, not too bad. But I would like it better in a darker color though. I took it off and put on a pair of Jeans and white sweater that had really long sleeves and it covered my hands from its bandages. My hair couldn't be in a pony tail because of my hands so it was just straight and long down my back for the day.

I did the next usual routines and went down stairs and waited by the gate with the uniform in my hands. How gay, I don't seem like my usual self today. I didn't feel like it either. I don't even remember what I dreamt last night!

GAY!

But I do know it was something bad. I sighed. Next thing I know I hear a ton of fan girls on the other side of the gate with loud screaming and yells. The rest of the night class came over to the door and didn't even look at me. I smiled and shrugged soon taking out my Twilight book and continue reading it. Yup, almost time.

"Don't push!"

"Hurry up and move it!"

"Ok! Ok! Everybody! Move back please!"

My head shot up and dropped my book. Those same words were said in the manga! And the last one was Yuuki! Hm, let's see, next Yuuki should be saying something about curfew; I accidently said it out loud…

"It's curfew time for everybody in the day class so just go back to your dorms." Everyone with their super vampire hearing didn't say anything until Yuuki said it herself and they all stared at me. My eyes just shifted from side to side and I just stuffed my nose into my book and my hood over my head. WHAT?!

Aido just stared at me but said nothing and turned around to Akatsuki and smiled, saying something about loving this part of the day and stuff. Shiki and Rima where talking about modeling and Kaname was just standing there while looking at me. I looked in the trees to see if I could find Serine and to my luck, there she was…and stalking me as well OK! That's enough for the people stalking me already!

"DON'T GET SO BOSSY JUST BECAUSE EYOUR A PREFECT!"

Joy…

I could just imagine Yuuki pushing back the fan girls and Zero being late again. What an ass.

"Ahh!"

"Look!"

I heard the doors to the gate thing open its slow and dramatic way and reveal Yuuki pushing back all the fan girls. Serine who scares me is now behind all of us and is still watching me. It was tempting to go over to Kaname and stomp on his foot to tell him to stop stalking me like the creep he is.

As soon as I walked out I suddenly heard whispers and boys coming over to join the girls. They all stared at me as I gave them the peace seen with my tongue sticking out and my right eyes closed. Heh, heh, this is funny! The BOYS are now trying to get past Yuuki which makes more screaming. I could hear the whispers though through all the screaming the girls were whispering to each other.

"They got a new student?"

"Yeah, but where's her uniform?"

"Maybe she's a rebel?"

"I never heard that a new GIRL student was coming here, oh god that makes me lose my chance!"

"Ugh! Look at her! She's violating the school dress code!"

It was tempting but I just walked in front of the rest of the class with my nose in a book. Hey, none of these idiots are even BOTHERING to help Yuuki! GODDAMMIT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!

I walked up to Yuuki and put my book in my backpack that I always have with me. "Yuuki-chan, if I can call you that, do you need any help? Sir Emo isn't here yet so..."

She just smiled back at me as she pushed the girls from getting any closer. "D-don't worry! I have everything under control-WHOA!" and that's when all the girls started screaming EVEN LOUDER! DO THEY NOT HAVE LIMITS DAMMIT!

I looked back and obviously there was Aido waving at all the girls while enjoying his time.

"Good morning ladies~! Still as pretty as ever. I see!"

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

I should have brought my iPod with me…

All the girls started running over Yuuki and taking me with them. When they finally stopped a ton of guys came up to me and started asking questions. SO GODDAMN NOSY!

"Hello, I'm –put unimportant name here-. Nice to meet you, what is your beautiful name?"

I raised an eyebrow at these boys who were crowding me.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said swaying my head from side to side and walking away. I could see Kaname helping Yuuki up and talking to her. My face became red with anger but I couldn't get through. Goddammit Zero! Where the hell are you! THAT'S IT! I stomped to the middle of the crowd and once Zero was in sight I sighed and closed my eyes, making anger erupt from my body to where everyone could feel it.

The line suddenly went back to its original form and Zero did his whole wonderful scene of telling Kaname to get to class. Good, no one noticed it was me. I stomped over to Kaname and grabbed his shirt by its collar and pulled him back to Night Class people. Pathetic. No one in the Night Class seemed to notice but hey, do I care? Hell no

"Don't. You. DARE say your scaring me mister Prefect that line pissed me off to no end!"

He just glared at me as I let go of him and walked over to the crowd of girls. I could practically see the "CROSS THIS LINE AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS" by Zero. Some of the girls almost crossed it thinking that Zero wouldn't do anything. But, hey. I'm right here. I stepped in front of unimportant girl number 1 and stared at her, my forest green eyes meeting hers. "You cross that line Zero will make you cry. I bet Kaname's life on it." She froze mid step and jumped back in place. Zero just stared, no, _slared_, yes that's the word at me as I walked back to the Night Class. Waving at him with a big smile on my face.

Zero was talking to Yuuki, something about rules and such. How gay. I wanna be in the day class. The night class SUCKS!

Heh, heh…

"Three, two…" Aido looked at me. "What are you counting for?"

"That (I pointed to Zero sucking in a deep breath to yell), ONE!"

"LISTEN UP YOU BRATS! GET THE HELL BACK TO YOUR DORMS! WHY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU ALL SCREAMING, GOING "KYA," KYA," "KYA," EVERY DAMN DAY!? WHY!?!"

Then Yuuki started punching Zero really hard. I laughed and giggled as we finally made it back to class.

Well, at least I know we're in the Manga series now.

OPERATION SCREW UP MY FIRST ANIME IN AN ANIME ADVENTURE'S PLOT SHALL BE PUT INTO EFFECT STARTING RIGHT! NOW! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –coughcoughcoughcough-

Ugh…this is gonna be a bitch!

* * *

A/N: Heh heh, how was it? I can multitask! The autho**R**s not**E** was just a warning about the things I may have added and such. I NE**v**ER sa**I**d I was putting the dang thing on hold! He**E**heehawha**W**! ^_^ Review please!


	6. Chapter 6: Prefect Numbuh 3

A/N: Oh MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I HATE MAKING PEOPLE WAIT AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I DID! I FEEL SO ASHMED OF MYSELF!! –cries- But I've been really sick and my mom won't let me on the computer so I'm sneaking on to post this up and I've been secretly writing by hand this chapter and hiding everything under my pillow. XD Don't have much time to explain a lot so here you go!

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my fifth chapter:

**Frieda (Yes that blood multiplying thing will soon be explained more and the dream was creepy, creeped my out just writing it XD –gives you two a cookies-)**

**Sweet Nightmare's Goodbye's (Yes poor Yuuki…-gives you two cookies)**

**Starshotter5793 (Thanks, it feel refreshing to update my stories as well XD –gives you two cookies)**

**Cereah (I made this chapter longer than usual so I hope your happy lol XP –gives you two cookies-)**

**-LaZy-BuBbLeGuM-BiTcH- (I know seriously? I always throw a fit when I see there's no more chapters to read yet. Lol –gives you two cookies-)**

**Akuma Hana (I'm updating I'm updating –gives you two cookies-)**

**Angie (your very welcome –gives you two cookies)**

Now for thy disclaimer! Kana-Eww….-relooks at the list- KANAME'S NEXT? WHO THE HELL PUT HIM ON MEH LIST OF DISCLAIMERS!?!

Zero:-snickers-

-throws a book at Zero's head- SCREW CHU BEOTCH!

Kaname: Luna-san does not own-

-throws a book case at Kaname's head- SHUT UP! SHIZUKA! TAKE HIS PLACE!

Shizuka: Luna-chan does not own-

Zero: -points gun at Shizuka-

-knocks Zero out- NU COOKIES FOR CHU!!

Shizuka: -pats Luna's head- Good Girl, Luna-chan does not own VK, if she did, I WOULD NOT DIE A GAY-ASS DEATH MOTHERFU-

OK! WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH CHU SHIZUKA PEOPLE WITH THE YELLING AND THE FUCKING CURSING AND SHIT HUH!?! HUH!?! –mumbles- My job…

Rina: -sweat drops and flips the page-

Chapter 6-

The moon shined its bright white gleam through the windows of the class room of the academy. I could swear I saw it mocking me. I just tapped my pencil on my desk, tired and no one else was even paying attention to the teacher. Since no one really cares what was going on I just merely laid my head down and closed my eyes, but didn't fall asleep because I didn't trust the people in the room.

I mean, they all hate me, who knows what they would do to me!

After a few minutes when I made the air around me very sleepy and tired with my breath deep and slow, I heard Aido whispering to some of the others. "Hey, she's asleep. Do you really think that she's a real vampire? How could she be asleep?"

"True, and she doesn't act like one either. I haven't seen her take any blood tablets. You think she's breaking the rules?"

"Who cares, she's disrespected Kaname-sama too much! And it's only her second day here! How dare she!"

I heard footsteps coming my way and mentally smirked. I know every trick in the book peoples! And I know exactly what kind of tricks you would try to pull! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL KICK YOUR ASS AT YOUR OWN GAME!

As soon as Aido and them was about to do something and before I was going to kick all their asses for trying to interrupt my fake slumber, Kaname spoke and actually said two words that were smart for once.

"I wouldn't," Yup, two smart words instead of three small words. ^_^

Aido stopped mid step of whatever he was about to do. I could guess that Kaname was just sitting in the back of the room while reading a book and didn't even look up as he spoke. Warning these poor souls, smart boy.

"W-what do you mean? Kaname-sama, she's asleep…"

I heard Kaname chuckle as he flipped a page. "Suit yourself then."

As soon as I felt Aido's hand on my wrist, a whooshing sound came from out of nowhere and "PLOP! Weeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuwwww…..Out the window that broke he went. Confused?

As soon as Aido grabbed a hold of my hand, I grabbed back on to his and spun around so fast to make his grip loosen and flung him out the window, which caused it to shatter into a million pieces.

Oops…my bad.

…

As I was walking down the halls while giggling like a mad person because the teacher sent me to the chairman's office I could hear Zero yelling at him.

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY EXPECT JUST THE TWO OF US TO GUARD THE WHOLE BUNCH OF THOSE BLOOD-SUCKERS _AND_ DEAL WITH THE SCREAMING IDIOTS?!? MR. CHAIRMAN!"

The calm muffling sound of the chairman's voice came shortly after and I was almost to the door. Ooh, IDEA!

I walked up to the door ready to knock when Zero spoke again.

"So find someone else to help me before this whole thing implodes! She's worse than useless!"

"I'M NOT TAKING THAT FROM SOMEONE WHOSE LATE HALF THE TIME AND ABSENT THE REST!"

"Impossible," the chairman's slurping could be heard through the door, I took this as my queue to knock on the it. Not waiting for an answer to come in I just opened the door and smiled. "I can help. It might be fun!"

The chairman smiled back up to me as I walked in. "Ah yes, hello Rina, again. Thanks for the offer but I'm afraid we cannot do that." Zero glared at me as soon as I was fully inside the small room and shut the door.

"Hi Yuuki, and why not? You need the help don't you?"

Zero rolled his eyes so out of character-ish. "We don't need a blood-sucking creature like you-"

"My point exactly." I smiled; the chairman was quiet for a minute.

"Rina, please sit down for a second, I will speak with you in a moment about the broken window that I do not plan on paying for." I just shrugged and lazily sat down in a random chair. I could feel my eyes fighting their way to shut and stay shut but I wouldn't let them. Ugh, once I'm asleep, it'll be hard to wake me up. I felt someone's eyes on me for about ten seconds but I ignored it, not really caring.

"As you two should know, the role of the guardians is critical, and the day class and the night class could successfully co-exist." He paused for a moment as he folded his hands up to his face and closed his eyes.

"You two are the only ones I can trust."

"Still here," I raised my hands up as I stared at the ceiling, waiting for the speech I've had memorized for a while now to be done. "Can I just go back to my dorm and go to bed, I'm effing tired and changing my sleeping schedule so suddenly is screwing with my brain. So can we PLEASE get this over with!? You need a prefect so bad and you screwed my sleeping schedule up already why not just let me help."

"Rina-san, you have to be human in able to do this I-"

"YOU SEE! THAT'S EXACTLY MY POINT! I. AM. NOT. A. FUCKING. VAMPIRE. FOR THE LAST TIME! WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR TINY LITTLE BRAIN?" GODDAMMIT PEOPLES! I stood up from my chair and slammed my fist down on the chairman's desk which caused it to have the top of it crack. Sorry peoples, breaking this desk is Zero's job…Dude, I even made a dark FIRE background for me! AWESOME!!

He stood up from his chair and held out his hand. "Yuuki, please hand me Artemis please," Yuuki gave the shiny silver rod to him and looked back and forth between the two of us.

"Miss Tomonaga-san, I don't know why neither of us has thought of this before, but if you are able to hold this weapon, then that will prove that you really are human. If it shocks you that just shows that you are NOT human." My grin widened as I clapped my hands like a happy four year old. "No more Night Class Yes sir eey!! Lalalalalalala, Dumdumdee!" Instead of being all dramatic like and slowly grabbing the weapon that looks so shiny, I just picked up the darn thing and tossed it a few inches in the air with my hand.

Zero narrowed his eyes and reached for his gun. The chairman just smiled and laughed as Yuuki smiled as well. "Well, it looks like you are what you say you are." I just shrugged and stuck my tongue out at Zero and held up a peace sign to no one. "I win."

"Ok, so Rina, you are now going to be in the day class and I will have your uniform for you by-"

"Uh, yeah, I have an issue with that…" I stopped him. His smile twitched and Zero was pouting in the corner of the room. "Can I wear the Boys version of the uniform; I have an issue with skirts….especially if they're _that_ short. " He thought about this for a moment but I just gave him my famous puppy dog eyes that could rule over just about everyone. He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, but you are to work as a prefect and NOT break any more windows. And I will be billing your aunt and uncle for that too."

"Sweet!" I grinned a Cheshire cat grin and did my little happy dance I made up just right then. Heh, heh, these peoples are doomed I tell you, DOOMED!

Well so am I but who really cares? Surely not you because you are a mere reader of this story who I love. ^_^ In a non-awkward way.

"I'm so glad we have another prefect because it's a thankless job, with long hours, sleepless nights, and no respect," I grumbled "Felt that without a job." But he just ignored me and continued.

"No one else would take it. I know my adorable daughter, wonderful son (I moved away from the desk as far as I possibly could right then) and random stranger WON'T LET ME DOWN." And Zero snaps right then and there. That weird stress mark thing appeared on his head as his fist slammed down on the desk and broke it in half…weird...Poor desk what it ever do to him?

"You might have taken care of me, but I don't ever remember becoming your son!"

The chairman with river tear going down his face looked at his now broken desk. I giggled and Yuuki just stared in that chibi stare way she always does. "You always obsess over the details, it's such a pain." I rolled my eyes. "Now, now Zero, no need to go on killing poor innocent pieces of wood be they toy or desk." I got that "Say anything more and see what happens" glare from him.

Brat

He shook his head and looked at Yuuki, not bothering to argue anymore with me. "Hey, Yuuki, Your more his kid then I am. Don't you have anything to say?"

"Who cares? All she's going to say is the practically the same thing the Chairman said." Then she said what she had to say and then that whole glory scene no one really cares about happened with the chairman. When he was done I just got the prefect band thing out of nowhere and rubbed my ears while Zero was sticking his pinky in his. Weird.

He said, "I'm going on patrol," I couldn't help but mimic him as he said the next line and mouthed his same words "This Nut is all yours Yuuki."

She yelled "HEY!" right before he walked out the door.

"It's a shame, but I understand why Kiriyuu feels the way he does. Even within the vampire community, there are evil creatures that still prey upon humans." He crossed his fingers in front of him as he put his arms on the broken desk in front of him.

"That's why it would be a disaster if the truth about the Night Class ever got out…"

I rolled my eyes and watched as Yuuki slammed her hands on the desk and made the two halves go back into place. The chairman just looked back and forth on the two pieces as he examined it, wondering how the heck she did that. This makes me wonder how much I should screw up the plot. Well I know one thing.

Yori and Aido are my first victims BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Ruka, Akatsuki, your next.

A/N: Ok, I tried, I really tried. It's short and it sucks but I can't keep you waiting much longer.

-cries- I'm sorry!

Review!


	7. Chapter 7: Here We Go Again

A/N: 'Ello peoples! I am finally off grounding and am able to finally post this chapter up! WHOOHOO!

–Does happy dance- Heh heh! TAKE THAT D'S ON MEH REPORT CARD! I swear, my report card was a tongue twister

It went like this: BBBDDB

Funny huh? Try saying that really, really fast! Plus a lot of Drama has been happening so bleh! Drama, I swear. I'm ALSO working on another story but I'm not going to be posting it until I'm at least on chapter 6 of that story and chapter ten of this so ^_^ I like posting one story at I time so I can take my time on the others. _**Details at the end of this story.**_

Thank Chu's ze following peoples!

**AidoRockz (I know seriously!)**

**Cereah (Nu! Don't die on meh! XDD)**

**Princess-Lazy-Chan**** (Your welcome for za Cookies!)**

**Angie (Rina deprived? O_o Might not want that)**

**Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes (Thank chu! ^_^ I plan to have him thrown out the window again I hope)**

**Akuma Hana (I am!)**

**Frieda (Wow that's long lol. I know a lot of people are getting sick but my allergies got mixed in with a cold and I got a whole crap load of juice shoved down my throat XD)**

**AngelaChaos(Love YOU for reviewing! ^3^)**

Now for Ze Disclaimer! Ichiru! Your time to shine!

Ichiru: Luna-chan does not own-

Zero: ICHI-

-Hits Zero in the back of his head with a plank- SHUT UP AND STOP INTURUPTING MEH DISCLAIMER PEOPLES! JEESH BOY! GO FIND A FUCKING VAMPIRE CONVENTION AND BOTHER SOME PEOPLES THERE I MEAN SERIOUSLY!

Aido: DON'T PISS HER OFF ZERO! SHE'LL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW!

-Throws Aido out a random window that's over a pit of lava and laughs when she hears his screams end with a big 'SPLASH'-

Ichiru:…Weird. Anyways Luna-chan does not own VK but if she did-

Don't you dare turn into Maria or Shizuka with the yelling and the cussing and crap K?

Ichiru:……………………………….………………………….uh……Kaname would die-hides-

Rina: -throws a book at Aido's ghost and uses her godmod powers to make it actually hurt him and flips the page-

* * *

Chapter 7-Here we go again

Yuuki jumped out the window with a smile on her face as I stood there and glared at a wall. Why I was glaring at a wall I may never know but who cares!

"Oh yeah, and Tomonaga-san,"

"Call meh Rina the last name thing is weird because I come from America."

He sighed. "Rina, you're going to have to stay in the night class dorms because I do not feel like having all your stuff carried back to the other side of campus so good luck with that! And I know you don't want to go through all the work of packing your stuff and carrying it all the way to the day class dorms."

I sweat dropped. He knows me well. Even though I haven't even unpacked my stuff but shut up! No one needs to know that.

I hummed as I skipped merrily to the Moon Dorm things and passed by the rest of the Night Class. Let me tell you it was a fucking FUNNY sigh to see! Aido, still being knocked out, was being dragged by mister orange head –coughorangeisahornycolorcough- and Kaname was rubbing his forehead like he got a head ache. Ok, that might not be funny to you but I have the feeling that I was the cause of the two things that were happening. –snickers-

The rest of the class, glared at me of course but everyone likes glaring at me, and walked inside. Akatsuki came over to me with a stern look on his face as I blinked. "Hey Carrot-top, watchya doin here in the middle of ze night??" His eyes narrowed with his glare that now formed as he threw the knocked out blondie at me.

"YOU knocked him out! YOU take him back to his room!" Now this part didn't really make any sense to me. What did I do?! Besides the fact I threw him out a window and knocked him out I didn't do a thing! Bitches!

Plus aren't the two fucking roommates those fucking bastards and why the fuck am I thinking of the fucking word fuck a lot!?!

-coughs- aw hell I think I'm losing my dull and boringness since I got here. Wait I think I already did so never mind! I raised an eyebrow at the idiot in my arms. Lets' see, I have three choices here, throw him back in a random room which would involve breaking ANOTHER window, umm…taking time out of my precious life and hulling him upstairs to show what a kind person I am, or I could just drop him and leave him here. I like the third choice better let's do that!

Ok, I like the FIRST choice better but I think my aunt and uncle have my car they wouldn't let me bring hostage so I don't plan on getting kicked out of school for breaking two windows intentionally. Plus Aido is fat (Sorry Aido fans Rina likes making fun of people) so I don't think I would be able to anyways.

Ok, ok it's the MOST I could do to at most bring him inside so I just dragged him by his feet and threw him through the big doors of doom and stupidne-ah-I mean…yeah, doom and stupidness.

Whoops, oh well! Not my problem anymore! I ran back upstairs as some night class students who were still up stared at the knocked out Aido on the ground and watched me wave like an idiot as I ran up the stairs and to my room. The chairman was smart to put me in my own room BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Ze next mownen~! (Morning)

The feeling of me falling into some kind of darkness hit me straight on before I flung myself out of bed and landed straight on my butt. Ouch! SON-OF-A HOLY SHIT I'M LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY IN THE NOT-SO-MUCH-OF-A-DRAMA-CLASS BECAUSE IT DOESN'T CONTAIN THY IDIOTIC VAMPIRES WHO DON'T SPARKLE THAT YOU ALL KNOW AND LOVE! (Notice: I said YOU and not WE)

I ran out the door with another long sleeved blue sweater that covered my bandaged hands (Since I don't have my uniform yet and my hands are still healing from their mysterious bleeding scene that really freaked me out) and light blue jeans also with my hair up in a pony tail and my bangs framing my face like they always do.

-whew- that was a lot to think.

* * *

Once I got to my class room I straightened myself out and slammed the door open very rudely as soon as the teacher was yelling out for Yuuki to wake up. It's funny how the author of whatever plot I happen to be in makes me come into the scenes that happen to be right on cue with the manga I memorized.

"I'M NOT SORRY I'M LATE BUT I SLEPT IN AND I'M THAT NEW TRANSFER STUDENT PERSON WHO CAME IN FROM THE NIGHT CLASS THAT'S NOT SO SPECIAL BECAUSE THEY WERE ALL IDIOTS!" I took a deep breath as I huffed like I was running from the other side of the world. Eh, I minus well be.

This automatically woke Zero and Yuuki up and also made them fall back off their chair and onto the ground because of the sudden outburst. The teacher twitched violently that I almost thought he was about to have a seizure before he slammed his book down on the counter and yelled, "OK! YUUKI! ZERO! DETENTION FOR SLEEPING IN CLASS AGAIN! MISS RINA TOMONGAGA DETENTION FOR THAT RUDE OUT BURST OF SLAMMING THE DOOR OPEN AND THEN YELLING FOR NO REASON AT ALL! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A NEW STUDENT NOW RINA MEET THE CLASS! CLASS MEET RINA NOW SIT DOWN!" I just shrugged and giggled along with everyone else as I walked over to an empty seat beside Yuuki with Yori on her other side.

The class finally calmed down as I dozed off at the teacher lecturing over something I didn't care about. I swear I am going to be the one to prove that you CAN die of boredom! Ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh!!!!

After the whole class thing was over I was half asleep with my eyes open and heard Yori talking to Yuuki as Yuuki yawned lazily. "Yori! Please come to detention with me please! It sucks having to be stuck with that jerk and Rina will be asleep half the time from the schedule change!"

"No way! Anyways I thought that you guys were good friends."

"As if!" I scoffed, stealing what I think was Zero's line because I didn't really pay much attention to this part. I yawned, stretched and rubbed my eyes. "Zero is flaky, bad tempered and he's always so gloomy it's depressing! I swear he would turn emo if he could! Wait he already is NEVER MIND!" I did that fist in front of me with the stress mark on my forehead chibi thing that anime people always do when they're irritated as Yuuki agreed with me; totally ignoring the fact that I only knew him for about two days and I suddenly know this all.

"I can hear you." Zero said, putting his chin on his fist with his elbow resting on the desk. Me and Yuuki turned around and stuck our tong out at him.

"I said it because I know you can hear it!" we both nodded like twins and giggled with Yori as the three of us walked out the door and left the poor emo in the class room alone.

* * *

Goddammit! I thought as I snuck into the moon dorms and up into my bedroom. The chairman wouldn't let me out on patrol today because I had to "Unpack my stuff". Bleh, work. I HATE WORK! I SWEAR TO GOD I WOULDN'T DO A SHIT LOAD OF WORK TO SAVE MY LIFE! RAWR KITTY RAWR!

I feel like watching South Park but sadly my Butterflynetflix (I REFUSE A FREE ADVERTISMENT!) is on my computer which isn't here yet T_T Grr….goddamn normal people.

I miss my laptop. Apparently my laptop would be "In the way" of our traveling so we had to send it here along with some of my other stuff too.

Bastards

They want me to suffer, Suffer I tell you! SUFFER!

I soooo feel like kicking someone's ass right now but noooo I have to get back to a different sleeping schedule and unpack mah shit! Pfft, screw that if they send me to my room and take me off duty just to do that imma go to bed bitches! GAH!

I looked outside my window only to see Yuuki and Zero on the roof. So I did what any normal person would do, I opened my window and chucked a rock at Zero's head and boy can I throw far and hard! I hate sports too which made it a big surprise O_o…

* * *

(On the roof)

A flying rock came out of nowhere and decided to land itself very hard on the silver haired males head. Ouch o.o

"WHAT THE HELL!? RINA!" The cute and adorable Rina of awesomeness ducked under the window seal and at the same time closed her window.

(Back and fully with our favorite non-powered child Rina)

"I DIDN'T DO IT! Uh…THE WALL DID IT! –Points at the wall and hides-"

Yeah Rina…that is SOO smart to say.

Note the sarcasm there. But I have to admit if I get to chuck rocks at random people's heads this could be fun! ^_^ Ooooooh 100 bottles of beer on the wall…..Oh look! Unimportant girl numbuh one and two are out on the ground and one of them is bleeding on their knee! And look! Even better! Yuuki jumped down from a tree with a bleeding hand and is telling them to fuck off and to go back to their dorms!

Ok she didn't exactly say _that_ but you should know what I mean right? Right? FINE SCREW YOU TO THEN!

Other people who agreed with me I luvvles Chu!

I prepared myself to jump down from my window when a sudden pounding in my chest decided to ruin my chance to go over to Aido and ruin his sad attempt at touching Yuuki.

(Dramatic music)

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest over 200 miles an hour. I held back a scream as I clutched my hand onto the window seal to hold myself up, my legs losing their strength, and soon my whole body collapsed to the floor. No! Not now! Not this soon! It can't be-the burning made its way up to my throat and I choked out a teary sob. My voice felt gone and my eye color changed back to its normal color of opposite colors. I quickly grabbed the nearest thing near me which happened to be a text book and stuck it between my teeth. The pain throbbed throughout my whole body; mostly my chest and my throat and I swallowed back what little blood that tried to make its way to the outside world.

I bit down the pain, leaving permanent dents into my book and felt my breath slow down. I was now in a fetal position and I couldn't move, I didn't dare too. I laid there for the rest of the night. It was then that I knew one thing and one thing only.

My time was ticking, and it wasn't going to be for very long.

* * *

A/N: -sighs- I hate lazy's-block. It sucks but I keep having that tight feeling in my stomach and wheneve**R** I try to write som**E**thing or type something down my hands REFUSE to do anything! And e**V**ery day I keep coming up with whatelse **I** should put in this story. I'm also planning on r**E**writing it AFTER I finish this **W**hole thing so heehee^_^

I might only be updating once a week now and it's **P**robably going to be on the weekends. Sorry. Anyways for anyone who cares about the detai**L**s for my next story k**E**ep reading **The Bold Print** below and Wh**A**la! Your there! **S**oooo Review pl**E**ase!

_**Name: Terra in Terrorland**_

_**Category: Alice in Wonderland/Vocaloid Cross over**_

_**Genre(s): Romance/Drama/Humor (Maybe)**_

_**Full Summary: AU. Terra has a wild imagination and soon that imagination goes to her head. Her world that she created comes to life down a rabbit hole and when that happens no one is safe from her wrath and new powers. And if no one is able to stop her, the world will soon come to an end, and that's exactly what someone wants, and it's not Terra. Oc's only, Alice human sacrifice-All the Stories of Evil mix together.**_

_**For those of you who don't know the stories from Vocaloid, here are the links but don't click on them if you can't go to YouTube. Make sure to take out the spaces.**_

_**Alice Human Sacrifice (There are a TON of versions to this song so here's the one I like the best)**_

_**Youtube .com/watch?v=x7L5JDPkOxQ**_

_**Story of Evil**_

_**Daughter of Evil- Youtube .com/watch?v=q46Osg9C4pA&feature=related**_

_**Servant of Evil- Youtube .com/watch?v=NwnyPIbt1BA&feature=related**_

_**Daughter of Green- Youtube .com/watch?v=K2qi9ky5rAI**_

_**Prince of Blue- Youtube .com/watch?v=GC_PPa0Me2M&feature=related**_

_**Daughter of Vengeance- Youtube .com/watch?v=B6CWuQm6nb4&feature=related**_


	8. Chapter 8: Secret: Part 1

A/N: God, sorry for the late update I had to go to California last week for thanks giving break, I actually went on a reservation that I'm part owner of! That is so cool and was like, the only reason why I wanted to be there! Like Jacob Black! Hahahahahahaha reservation! I'm even going to get money from a casino being built on it and I don't have to work! And I'm only 13! WHOOHOO!!

I am also moving (Military) so that sucks to imma miss my friends –cries- I'm not coming back to the states until I'm 16!!! SIX-TEEN! But don't worry, I'm still going to be working on meh stories while I'm gone, and on the airplane XD

-Sighs- anyways I shall thank thy following peoples!

**AidoRockz (-smiles evilly- Heh heh heh….)**

**Akuma Hana (YOSH! Inspiration!)**

**Princess-Lazy-Chan (^_^ Thank Chu's!)**

**DaRkZeRoGaL (Glad you loved it heeheehee!)**

**Frieda (I almost died without me computer T_T I should put wings on the flying rocks just to see what the peoples would say XD and oh yes, I shall smash a brick wall with a sledge hammer BWAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

**Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes (Yesh emo people deserve love too but Zero ish going to get a hell of a lot of yelling first because he's special like that XP And it's fun to have Aido thrown out the window and stuff so I plan on doing that more often. Oh the possibilities of what Rina could do when that vampire-council-should-be-Uchiha-relative old grandpa dude comes into the picture. Hahaha poor Ichijo's.)**

**Angie (Yay! Thank you for the review! I tried updating soon but being stuck in the middle of nowhere has its disadvantages like, no wireless internet T_T)**

**Cereah (Typing typing lol. Thanks for the review anyways. I know how it feels to be too lazy to log in which is why I start whining when authors have the guest reviewing thing turned off XP)**

**ItsAMadWorldAfterAll (I think she'd annoy her to death XDD)**

**Akatsuki-cloud (She hates drama, but that's all she's gonna get XD)**

Ugh, imma give you all nick names because I'm so lazy to write the full names and go back to the website to see how to spell it and keep checking it just to see if I spelt it right. RAWR! Give me a nickname for chu! Unless you have a small easy to spell name then your good, but if you want me to call you by a nickname then that's good too.

Anyways, I just wanted to say…I KNOW THERE ARE A TON OF CHU WHO ISH NOT REVIEWING! I SHALL GET CHU BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-coughs- eh I'm just kidding heh heh .

Disclaimer: -looks at list and scratches a few out with her pencil that already went- Zero…Kana-gay….Shizuka….Maria….Ichiru….OH yes! Chairman cross person! You are next!

Chairman: Luna-chan does not own-

I SWEAR TO GOD ZERO IF YOU INTURUPT HIM YOU _**AND**_ Aido ARE OUT THE WINDOW AND INTO THE PIT OF LAVA OF DOOM YOU SON OF A-

Chairman: SHE DOES NOT OWN VK –flips the page-

Rina: THAT'S MY JOB BEOTCH!

* * *

Chapter 8-Secret

(Other POV)-After Zero walks away

He didn't know what it was but as soon as he walked away from the scene with Aido and Yuuki the smell of pure and fresh but abnormal blood filled his nose. His gun was ready in hand and he looked around for anything suspicious.

His thoughts where suddenly reminded of that Rina girl and questions began to fill up in his mind like a flood. Who was she? How did she know so much? What _did_ she know?

It looked like he was the only one who noticed the sudden change in the air and the smell drifting through with the tree's as the wind blew. At first he thought it was just Yuuki when Aido bit her but once he walked away the smell was still there even when he was out of the scents range.

Something twisted in his gut feeling and he could tell just by the feeling in the air that something was up. So he decided to take a look around before heading back to the dorms.

…

She felt like the world had come to an end. Her nightmares swam around her head as she was crouched in a corner of her room. Her hair stuck to her face as sweat dripped down her cheeks. Her breathing was silent but quick and her heart almost literally burst through her chest. Her sight was fuzzy partially because her hair was in the way and if you looked at her, her eyes looked like they were covered by shadows and her small text book remained in her mouth. It was going to be really hard to explain how the bite marks all got there but she couldn't think about that at the moment.

The more important matter was that her hands, throat, eyes, and chest were on fire! The only thing in her mind at the moment though was one simple and small thing…

'_I just know I'm screwing up the plot of this story whether I know it or not but GODDAMNIT KARMA!'_

…

Zero's feeling got worse and worse with every second ticking by. But soon he gave up as the smell of the abnormal blood went away. He was thinking of taking a shower before heading to bed but he made a change of plans and decided to take a shower in the morning. He'll ask the new transfer student later about some things that need to be answered, and soon.

But that just left one thing different since Rina's been here, Yuuki got the bathroom all to herself this night.

* * *

_**A long while later**_

(Rina)

BLEH! I FEEL LIKE THROWING UP RIGHT NOW! Well, I was in the middle of having the most annoying coughing fit in thy world over my running sink in my new room. The chairman put me in like, a hotel suit like room for some reason unknown to me but I wasn't complaining. I got my own bathroom! Well that's not the point. The point is, is that the new power thing I've been trying to work on is making everything-proof shields. And so far I am only able to do about 6 by 6 square feet of it on a flat surface. The purpose of this shield is to create a big enough one to keep on my walls. You know, since I'm in the moon dorms and everything I need this thing so I can make my walls scent proof. Ever since that weird thing that happened with my hands having random emo cuts all over them they WILL NOT HEAL! So I am PISSED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW BAD AND WEIRD THAT IS!?

And you know the bad thing about abnormal powers? When you over work in practicing them when you haven't fully got them down yet, you over work your tiny little brain.

And the incident and the burning and the throat with the blood thing don't help either, that night has been haunting me I tell you, HAUNTING ME! GRRR! –Interrupted by the coughing fits of the century-

"Ugh," I sighed and turned off the running hot water. I finally get to go on patrol today!

And it's been how long since I made the offer? FOREVER! Well I didn't keep track or count but I do remember what the chairman dude said earlier last….month?

_*!FLASHBACK OF AWSOMNESS!*_

_The chairman sat in his chair the night after I not-so-happily-slept in the corner of my room. I have to tell you, it was not fun. I rolled my eyes and leaned on my right leg while crossing my arms as he just sat there starring at me and drinking a cup of god knows what._

"_Tomo-Rina-san…I'm thinking you expect to go on patrol as a prefect for the first time tonight am I wrong?" I gave him the "Duh you dumbass" look. Pfft, asshole._

"_I'm sorry to tell you this but I am going to have you first move into a different dorm room and get used to your sleeping schedule here. You know, get settled down and stuff. I will have you go on patrol your first day as a prefect on February 14, which is in a few weeks. That should give you enough time to get unpacked and everything." He took a sip of his tea or whatever and I just hung my head back as I whined up to the ceiling. _

"_That looong???" He just smiled and waved his hand in that weird way anime people do for some other reason unknown to me. I was almost out the door before he stopped me._

"_Rina-san…I need to know what and how much you know of this place." I froze with my hand on the door knob and gave him a sheepish smile as I turned my head around to his direction._

"_Ehehheh…" His glasses shined in the light revealing his eyes. _

"_Don't think you have gotten away with that just yet. Where you sent from the Vampire Council to keep an eye on…_things_ that have been going on here?" I just shook my head._

"_No, but how things come to my knowledge is for me to know, and hopefully for no one else here, especially a certain person who I hate with a passion, will ever find out. Good night chairman."_

_I walked out the door and returned to my room, the school boys' uniform laying on my bed._

_*!END OF FLASHBACK!*_

….You seriously have no idea how weird it was to have a flash back….-shivers-

Awkward…

Anyways! Back to the point, I have kept myself secret from the Night Class about me being a Day class student for a few weeks now and trust me, it was NOT easy!

Bleh! I just wanted to see the looks on their faces when they find out that what they thought was a vampire, was actually a human who has been in their class and has become a perfect. BWAHAHAHAHA! I shall surprise them with my shock of ULTIMATE AWSOMNESS!

K, that word is getting annoying right now Grr…

I put on my uniform, happy that I wasn't wearing those really, really short skirts and snuck out my window to class thirty minutes earlier then when everyone else should be waking up. Wouldn't want them to know that I'm still in the moon dorms now should I?

I ran all the way to the Day/sun whatever you want to call it; I went to the other human dorm house thing and sat against the wall with my iPod in my ears. I was on the side of the building which was my usual place I sat as I waited for the human people to wake up. I was so tired I spent half the night thinking about…well, nothing. Just couldn't sleep.

I yawned as I turned off my iPod and unknowingly fell asleep.

* * *

"CLASSES ARE NOW STARTING FOR ALL DAY CLASS STUDENTS! EVERYONE GO TO YOUR CLASSROOMS!" I heard Yuuki yell from all across campus. I woke up with a jerk and stood up and hit my poor head on the wall.

"OUCH! SON OF A- OH CRAP!" I ran as fast as I could to the moon dorms. UGH! LATE ON MY FIRST DAY! WHY THE HECK DO I HAVE TO BE LATE ON MY FIRST-

Wait…today is…February 14….which means….CHAIRMAN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

"VALENTINES DAY? HE PUT MY FIRST DAY ON DUTY ON THIS DAY OF ALL DAYS! THAT SON OF A-"Let's not continue the rest of that sentence out loud…

I made it there…after a looong time, well, after Zero caught the one girl from trying to sneak in and Yuuki began cheering for him.

I rolled my eyes and jumped on the wall all so awesomely next to Yuuki and gave her a salute with that paper thing saying prefect on my arm out for the world to see and blew my very own whistle that Yuuki gave me as a present. You see, these past few weeks me and Yuuki became the best of friends! Yay! Goal two complete! And guess what? She hasn't even said one lie to me yet! Do you understand what it's like to talk to someone and not hear a ringing in your ears for weeks?!

My relationship with the night class hasn't gone to well besides Shiki, Rima, and Akatsuki. Don't ask me why but all I know is that Kaname keeps trying to be nice to me for some reason and it's really creeping me out. –shivers-

Heh, you should have seen the surprised look and shock on everyone's faces as they saw me with the prefect badge on my arm.

"YOUR LATE RINA!!!" Yuuki yelled while waving her fist in the air.

"Well I just felt like stealing Zero's next line so," I coughed into my fist and blew my whistle again when the noise started coming back up. I heard yells like:

"Why does she get to be a prefect!?"

"She's only a new student!"

"Yeah she just got here!"

"Are you kidding me!?"

Heh heh, jealousy, oh how I love to cause it~!

"OK PEOPLES! GET YOUR BEHINDS TO CLASS OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL STEAL ALL YOUR VALENTINES GIFTS AND EAT THEM SO THAT YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE TO EVEN COME BACK TO THIS PART OF THE DORMS AGAIN! YA HEAR ME! GOT IT GET IT GOOD NOW MOVE IT!"

Yuuki patted my back as all the other girls retreated back to their class in need to protect their precious chocolate. Hey, I wasn't kidding and they know me well in the few weeks I've been here. Heehee!

Ok, ok, I have to admit I was wishing SOMEONE wouldn't take me seriously and stay so I could steal their chocolate…I LIKE CHOCOLATE SHUT UP!

But I prefer pudding or cookies.

I knew that the school was buzzing with excitement for today but seriously?

Yuuki turned to me and gave me a small blue box with a red ribbon around it and smiled at me. I smiled back and opened it. It revealed….COOKIES! YAY!!!!!!!!

I glomped her as soon as we were safely on the ground and we both laughed. "Thank you!~ thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I frowned at the box after I let go of her and she looked confused for a moment.

"Rina-chan? What's wrong? Do you not want it?" She looked hurt a little which made me feel bad but I didn't have anything to give her in return which would explain the frowning.

"Yuuki! I didn't make you anything though!" Those weird anime river tears streamed down my face as she laughed and waved her hand.

"It's ok Rina! You didn't need to make me anything! They might not be that good anyway-" My hand covered her mouth before she could finish. They are COOKIES! No cookies are a loud to taste THAT horrible!

"I shall be the judge of that young missy! So shush!" I opened the box and took out one of the two chocolate chip cookies. Yuuki looked a little nervous because of the lack of number in the cookies I think, yeah, that must be it.

"T-those were the only ones that actually turned out decent looking, I-I hope you don't mind…" I bit into the cookie with no hesitation. And guess what? It…tasted…AWESOME! I squealed and squeezed the brown haired female tightly in a hug.

"It tastes great Yuuki! Thank you so much!" I felt her suddenly relax and both of us giggled.

Hey, the cookies were great! I saved the last one for later and ate the first cookie all the way to class.

* * *

Well, I did the usual, I fell asleep in class, got yelled at by the teacher, received some newly formed glares from all the girls in the class for some reason unknown to me….yeah everything's the same.

I heard the bell ring and Yuuki and I both yawned and stretched. Ugh, one more class…

"Ahh~! Only one more lesson after this!" She said feeling really refreshed.

Yori looked at all the fan girls whose excitement was filling up the room so much it made me sick. They kept talking about the designs for their stupid presents and crap. I HATE Valentine's Day!

"Hey Yori," I started, "Aren't you going to give any chocolate to anyone?" I said, hoping I'd get a different answer then what she said in the manga.

"Nah, I can't be bothered," I stared at her with my eyebrow raised.

_I wouldn't know what to say,_

…?

The hell? That wasn't the response I was thinking she would say, well, the truth part I heard. "U-uh, right. Not even for the night class?"

She just shrugged and stared at me longer. "To be honest I'd prefer the day class then the night class any day." I gave her a thumbs up and a wink.

"Good girl!"

_There's only one person I like in the night class…_

Yori rose an eyebrow at Yuuki who smiled nervously back at her, I, of course, always on Yuuki's left saw the green ribbon sticking out of her pocket."What about you?" She asked Yuuki, who of course didn't expect the question to pop up. I rolled my eyes. God what does she _see_ in that man?? I swear if I have to deal with her drooling all over Kaname (Gee, I'm such a great friend) I know I'm going to puke.

Grr…

"U-uh…I'm not either…"

_Yes, I bought one for Kaname…_

Now _I'm_ the one who raised my eyebrow. She either just doesn't lie to me or this is the first and hopefully last time I hear her lie to a friend over something stupid.

"Yuuki, we can both see the ribbon in your pocket just to let you know." She gave another nervous laugh and turned towards the front with her hand rubbing the back of her head.

"W-well, the truth is…I had to buy it from a shop. When I tried to make it myself it was a complete disaster. It's so humiliate-"

"I swear to god Yuuki, if you say you're the only one in this class that's that lame I will bite you." I said, covering her mouth with my hand once again and glaring at her with that evil dark aura background surrounding me. Heh, heh, it never gets old.

She rolled her eyes and took my hand off her mouth. "Eh, but it's true!!!" I could feel another dark aura behind the three of us, which I know is the ultimate glare of Zero, or what I like to call it, Zero's Death Glare of Emo-ness.

"Well," Yori started, "I would ask who it's for, but so far I already know who it's _not_ for. Obviously it's not for the guy glaring daggers from behind us."

Yuuki sweat-dropped on her cheek and I just yawned, turned around in my chair and stuck my tongue out at Sir Emo with one of my eyes closed and the other being pulled down with my finger. Take that Zero!

His glare heated up and he even stood up from his chair, his voice almost yelling.

"You're a prefect for crying out loud! Are you seriously going to give them to **HIM!? **I don't even know how **Rina,** a girl like her could become a prefect of all people! But you should know better than that!"

I gave him the look of 'Oh no he di-int' and slammed my hands down on his desk with my glare even more intense than his. He stumbled back a step with that pupil growing thing happening to him as he saw the true color of my eyes.

"Ok, Listen Numbuh _Zero_, take your issues and jealousy, shove it down a hole, and _suck it_ ok? Because no one really cares how you feel about Yuuki giving an idiot, no offence Yuuki, some chocolate and be grateful you even _have_ me on your little team of prefects because I know even more then you will ever know in about a _year_ at this very moment. So shut your mouth, sit the fuck back down in your seat and don't talk to me and especially Yuuki that way. If you _really _care about her THAT MUCH, help her along the way of everything that's going to happen cause you're going to regret it if you don't. I know someone who has to go through even more _pain_ then you do every single day and second that goes bye but do you see her whine, complain, or even bitch about it? No. I didn't think so. Yuuki giving someone she likes chocolate is none of your business."

The whole class room went quiet for a second, even the teacher who just came back in for our next lesson stopped in his tracks and didn't bother stopping the argument. Yuuki looked at me in pure shock from my defense and Yori just looked down right astounded. Zero took a deep breath and glared at me as he stepped back in place and narrowed his eyes with his face about a foot away from mine.

"Why don't _you_ mind your own business! You know _nothing_ about me! You wouldn't understand. Who in this world has had it worse than me?! You? Impossible! How would you know-"

I turned around and stared back at the teacher to start the lesson and completely ignored Zero. I said what I had to say and if anyone has a problem with that, they can _SUCK IT!_

I'm not like those other main characters that listen to the bullshit another character has to say after their own little speech. And Zero seemed pretty pissed off at my lack of response and ignorance. But hey, no one, and I mean _no one_ is allowed to talk to Yuuki that way, especially if I'm around. There are things I'm going to be changing in this little destiny-literally-written-out story and I will make sure things go my way.

* * *

A/N: Phew! That was a lot to w**R**ite. Again, sorry for the **E**xcuses on the late updates but hey, I have a **V**ery little life and I plan on expanding it ^_^.** I** am **W**orking on the next chapter right at this moment you are reading this and I **P**lan on making these chapters the fu**L**l length of the manga chapters for my story. But I r**E**ally thought it should be good to end it here soo, yeah. Review ple**A**se! I beg of you!!!! Pre**S**s that gre**E**n button! I know you want too!**!**!!


	9. Chapter 9: Secret: Part 2

A/N: O.O…Wow, uh, Daaammmnnn……I really didn't think telling you people I know you're not reviewing would actually….have an effect…. I LOVE YOU ALL! I SHALL GIVE YOU ALL COOKIES! –opens up a shop saying free cookies of any kind- =D

I'm going to make this quick so I can update this fast because the movers are packing our other stuff this moment….and the writing before this was due to US packing our crap all week. Who knew that packing about five suit cases, putting stuff in a big black box to mail off for instant use, watching the packers pack your other stuff like your treadmill, tv, x-box 360's (Moms obsessed with GOW 1+2 and RB 1+2), tv's, and other stuff could be so much work!!!! ^_^

I thank the following people in the bold print for reviewing my last chapter!

**La-chan (Daaaaang, Chapter eight hasn't even been up long and you were my first review! Lol, not that I'm complaining, I love to read my lovely reviewers reviews!)**

**Akatsuki-cloud (Same for you too~! Heehee~! I think all of us knows what he's been through. Just wait till you see a big surprise in a flashback when he was little hahaha~!)**

**XXThe wish GranterXX (Awww, don't be shy, that's what I do! XD –stares at the screen with you- Oooooh…shiny computer –pokes your forehead-)**

**Angie (I missed me too! XD jk I missed all of meh fans!!! ^_^)**

**XxCatyXx (I shall update soon! Love u lots for reviewing!)**

**Akuma Hana (I am!)**

**Cereah (Ahh, but she can't let herself spoil the fun now can she?? –evilly laughs-)**

**Frieda (Hey, I just imagined myself there and what I would do if someone threatened to eat my Chocolate lol. And every main character must have a speech! But Rina just doesn't have to listen to the response. I don't wanna move –cries- My whole family is here but I'm coming back in four years or so. Rina and Maria would probably end up being friends. I'm trying to decide whether she's going to be friends with Maria or…yeah that's pretty much it lol. Just wait until she meets Shizuka –looks around the room and laughs evilly- And don 't worry, I love reading long reviews!!)**

**AidoRockz (Thank you~!)**

**Hawkfur (I know how ya feel)**

**Sweet Nightmare's Good Bye's (Well, Rina always does the unexpected, and don't worry, I know exactly when he's going to be thrown out the window.)**

**Werewolvesmoon (THANK YOU! YOU ARE SO FREAKIN AWESOME TOO!)**

Oh yeah! _**I want my first reviewer for this chapter to tell me who the next disclaimer person shall be!**_

Now for this chapters disclaimer!

-scratches out the Chairman's name- Just to get on with it, I do NOT own VK, there is a reason why this site is called FAN and FICTION

FAN as in the people who love the book/show/manga/anime/movie

And FICTION means FAKE as in NOT REAL -doesn't even get why she needs these disclaimers in the first place but oh well-

* * *

Chapter 2-Secrets

(Other POV)

Zero could feel the eyes of the blue-black haired female burn him on the inside. The feeling was so…he couldn't even explain how much pain he felt at that moment. The same black and white eyes stared at him from a distance at his houses door, hiding behind a man's leg and clutching onto his pants with her turtle neck blue sweater too long for her tiny hands and hair up in pigtails that reached her shoulders, followed by another image of her crying on a swing set, and then another of her crying in a corner of his room in his own brothers arms.

Something was not right, what was going on? They both couldn't afford to lose their temper here, unknown to him this girl was more than others would expect. After her little speech he tried to speak to her, but her forest green eyes returned and she turned around, completely ignoring the fact that he wasn't finished talking. _What is she?_ He thought.

(Back to Rina's POV)

_**Dusk**_

I made sure Yuuki and Zero were too busy with all the fan girls to notice my lateness, which I did on purpose. I wanted to wait for the perfect moment to surprise the Night Class members. Hey, I wasn't sneaking in and out of my room for nothing ya know. And I made sure I was never seen. Of course Kan-gay knew though, him being a know-it-all godmod and crap. –Shivers- Ugh, I swear he's a stalker I tell you! A STALKER!

I was currently in a tree watching all the Night Class members come out of the big gate thing. Seiren was, again, missing and probably stalking me as usual but I was used to that by now. I had a little plan for her and I just have to get one thing done until I'm able to get my plan for her into action. Hey, I've got nothing against her; I just need to show her _and_ Kaname that I'm not like other people when it comes to someone practically stalking me.

Me sitting in a tree and watching everyone is beside the point.

Yuuki began explaining the rules and stuff as I got my whistle in my mouth ready. The aura around everyone seemed to get even more excited and Aido began running off Yelling, "They're all mine!" I zoomed past everyone and appeared on the wall that held the Night Class Gate. My whistle's high screeched took a while to reach everyone's ears thanks to all the screaming and yelling.

"OK EVERYONE LISTEN UP! Ya'll know the rules _Night Class_ or should I really be saying _Aido_. Mind your manners and whoever disobeys any of our usual school rules specifically made for this day will get suspended on this day for EVERY YEAR YOU ARE HERE YA HEAR ME?!"

The look on the Night Classes face was completely _priceless_. Their faces were filled with pure and absolute shock. Aido actually dropped all his chocolates on the ground, Kaname, of course just stood there, Shiki and Rima did that step forward glaring thing at me, and Ruka, I swear I could see that lightening strike thing pass through her eyes.

I smirked and jumped down next to Aido and stretched my arms, my voice real low to where only he can hear it. "Hello Aido, how does it feel to be tossed out a window by a _human_." I laced the word in venom and almost in his type-disgust. I stood up and stuck my tongue out with a peace sign by my side and giving him my tooth-showing smile.

"Heh, heh~!"

He pointed at me as if I was something he had never seen before.

"Y-YOU! H-HOW COULD YOU-YOU! OF ALL PEOPLE BE-?" I brought my finger up to my lip and winked.

"That's my little secret," I laughed evilly as I walked away to help out a laughing Yuuki. The whole Night Class did an Anime fall, and the girls were getting irritated with all the attention I was getting from their 'Precious' Aido. Don't know what they see in him, but it's not really my problem. Yori and Aido MUST BE TOGETHER BY THE TIME IT REACHES CHAPTER 46!

He shivered under a glare from Kana-gay and a Cheshire grin from me. Oh how I love power that's not supposed to be mine!

* * *

"This is Moronic!" I said as I put one of my head phones back in my ear after a while of screaming and Listened to Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me by Lene Alexandra.

That was when I heard Kaname apologizing to the girls because he wasn't able to have any more of their chocolates.

"Ahh, I'm sorry everyone-"

"No he's not!" I yelled from across the yard after trying to get Shiki to give me the chocolates he didn't want. He said he would (BOOYA) but he had to give them to me somewhere else and I had to hide them so that the girls didn't get their feelings hurt. Heh, heh.

Kaname just sighed and walked away as the girls glared at me and said they were sorry for troubling him.

The girls Yuuki was holding back were sulking over the fact that they were ignored entirely by Akatsuki or who they call, 'Wild'.

"Yuuki, don't get hurt." Kaname said as he passed by her on his way to the school.

"I-I won't!" She responded looking a little upset at the fact she wasn't able to give him any of her chocolates. I sighed and waited for her to topple over thanks to the fan girls but it never came and Kaname was walking further away. That's when I noticed Zero glaring at me and that got the girls scared and backed away, which meant Yuuki couldn't give her chocolates to Kaname! Oh no, must do something!

"Hey Yuuki," She looked at me as I whispered to her, "Give me your box, I have an idea!" She looked confused for a moment but gave me the box anyways, watching me closely of course as I stole Zero's part once again.

"YO! KANAME! GET YO BUT OVER HERE YOU DROPPED ONE!" I threw it over to him and he caught it perfectly fine. He looked at it and smiled at the BOTH of us! WHY ME!?

"Thank you Yuuki, I accept. Thank you Rina for giving this to me for her." I just stuck my tongue out at him and went back to what I was doing before he called for me to go over to him. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him and we walked for a while before a stopped and gave me his chocolate that wasn't Yuuki's. I just blinked and looked at him confused.

"That's for giving me Yuuki's present. I know you don't like me,"

I rolled my eyes once again. "Gee, I wonder why."

"-But it was very kind of you for giving this to me." He walked away after that as I just stood there like an idiot.

What

The

HELL?

…

I walked back to see Yuuki blushing like a mad person and Zero's glare going up a few more levels. If I suddenly combust into flames so suddenly I am SO suing Zero from the dead. Dead people can do that right?

Yuuki was in the middle of telling Zero her life story but I, sadly for her, interrupted her tiny speech.

"K, k, Yuuki. No need to go on telling people your life story okey-dokey? Now, Zero, instead of just standing there…GET BACK TO WORK!"

Queue me kicking him to his side of the court yard.

I walked passed Aido as he was asking a girl her blood type, then I smacked him upside the head saying, "Dumbass do you WANT me to throw you out the window again?"

That's when I noticed Zero was missing…Uh-oh…

* * *

I suddenly got worried, Sorry Yuuki, you're gonna have to do patrol on your own for now.

I searched his room, I looked all around the boys dorms, I even looked all over the Moon dorms, no Zero. My worry was clouding my memory of where he might have been in the manga. Since things were changing too much I didn't know if he was even in that same place!

Confusing as hell, I know.

Ok, I said to myself. I have to calm down, I have to think. He wouldn't need my help, right? But what if me being here affected him?

Me being here affected Yuuki from tripping, and I don't even know what else changed while I was here!

And don't you dare say anything about that just being a small change! Because if the saying, "Killing a fly in the past can drastically change the future," Is true, I'm FUCKING DOOMED DAMMIT!

Ok Rina, stop and think. I sat down in the middle of a hallway that leads to Oyashiro (sp?) from Higurashi knows where and started to think. As in I started poking my head with my arm across my chest as if I was _Winnie the Pooh_.

God I love that sho-NOT THE POINT!

Think, think, think…..

Let's see, he was in a place where the chairman just happened to stumble upon him…There was a window…he was sin the corner….oh Goddammit he could be on freaking MARS for all I know!

I just got up and ran, and soon, I just happened to stumble upon him in that same spot like in the manga, sitting in the corner, breathing for his life, clutching on the curtain in pain. By now it was dark, so there was no sun. The room's only light was the always-a-full-moon.

I waited by the corner in the wall, out of his sight and made the air around me to nothing. So I waited. I could have been standing there for hours…days….weeks…though it was only half an hour. _Shouldn't the Chairman be here by now?_

I just shook my head, thinking that I'm gonna have to do the chairman's part too.

I stepped out from beyond the shadows of my spot and shook my head, trying my best to keep on a straight face and not crack up laughing. Hey, other people's pain is my happiness. It was just a habit I got when my parents died. Don't ask.

He stared at me, eyes wide. I just couldn't help the smile on my face as I continued to slowly shake my head from side to side.

"You know, you can fight it all you want, it's not gonna change anything."

Zero turned away, trying to use the curtain for help to stand up.

"I swear Zero, I've already seen you go through this part once, I don't need to see you through this scene again."

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and groaned in pain I could guess.

"Shut up…" Zero managed to choke out.

He shuddered and clamped his hands around his shirt, crossed over to each other. I took a deep breath and looked around for that pitcher of water, completely forgetting the fact that he's not gonna take it.

I walked over to the desk with the water and took out a few blood tablets out of my pocket the chairman gave to me when I first came here.

"What is it?" he asked as I handed him the cup and pills. He needs some Juice, _bad_. I wonder what would happen to a vampire if I gave them my not-to-enjoy-juice. Organic freak here, completely against medicine.

"Don't play stupid, you know what it is."

He knocked the glass out of my hands and created a big mess on the floor, luckily i moved my head right on time so that he wouldn't hit _me._

You would too if you were kneeling right in front of him and he was about to hit you and the cup was about to smash in your face.

Unfortunately the glass cut my sleeve off on the hand that was holding the cup and now he could see the bandages that lay beyond my sweater.

BRAT

I just merely looked at the mess he made, "You know now you gotta clean that up."

* * *

A/N: Perfect ending I think XD

Again, sorry for the late update but I think I jinxed myself when I said I have no life. I don't but I didn't think my parents would keep me this busy. O.o

Anyways, REVIEW!!! Come on people! You reviewed once, you can review again! And those of you who didn't, PLEAsE REVIEW! I even opened a get-a-free-cookie shop! –put's a hat on and stands behind a crappily made wooden stand saying 'free cookies here-


	10. Chapter 10: Memories

A/N: -eating a subway sandwich while listening to Alice Human Sacrifice by Vocaloid-

Rina: Uh…We thank the following peoples –starts nudging Luna to get her attention to the audience-

-completely ignores and dances around the room with her sandwich in hand-

**Werewolvesmoon (BOOYA!)**

**DaRkZeRoGaL (Thank you! I love making things abnormal to where others can't find a story anything like it lol. –hands you a tray of cookies- Pick a cookie any cookie!)**

**AidoRockz (My favorite part XP)**

**Cereah (That was my favorite part lol, Keep your head on I don't want to lose any of my reviewers ^_^ Typing, typing! I tried to make this extra long! I promise next chapter will be longer!)**

**Akuma Hana (Thank chu's!)**

**Angie (I already wrote chapter 9 though XD jk jk, Nu! Don't ground me!! I'll give you a cookie? And yes, Rabbits are awesome!)**

**Hawkfur (Ooh video games. My mom is obsessed with the x-box XD thank you~!)**

**La-Chan (Lol, I do the same thing. I have my msn tell me to do that pop up thing saying I got an email from )**

**Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes (I should use that word lol, funny cuz I'm moving to Germany XD I'll get my Tarot cards!)**

**XxCatyXx (Oh yeah! I just did! Hahaha!)**

**XXThe Wish GranterXX (Oooh, Jell-O flavored huh? Well I only have one cookie but since you asked for it first I'm gonna have to say, Sorry Akuro! (ItsAMadWorldAfterAll) Haha, Congrats you get the cookie –hands you a Jell-O Flavored cookie- Enjoy! No he's not gonna eat her….-coughs- …)**

**Frieda (Yeah, I can't wait either XD Shizuka ish awesome (Sorry Zero) And yeah, I should be used to moving but living in the same place for more than two years can affect you lol. And wow, nine years? That's looong. Yes well today (12/18/09) I have only had about three things to eat since at this moment I am at the hotel now and waiting for my mom to finish the laundry that I have to babysit with my friend ItsAMAdWorldAFter all (Aka Akuro)**

**Vampirebunnygirl (Can't….resist…..puppy…eyes….Ok ok!!!!)**

Rina: -sighs-

Zero: Luna does not own Vk-

Ichiru: No I wanna do it!

Zero: You already had your turn!

Ichiru: Did not!

Zero: Did too!

Ichiru: Did NOT!

Zero: DID TOO!

Luna+Shizuka: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Aido: -cowers-

Rina: -Flips the page-

* * *

Chapter 10- Memories

(Other POV)

Yuuki held onto the walls for support as she made her way down the hallway, out of breath and tired as hell.

"I can't believe that Zero and Rina ran off and ditched me….On Rina's first day too!"

She finally made it to the bathroom and opened the door, only to see Rina wrapping up her hands in white bandages, and blood stained ones were set off to the side. Yuuki gasped.

"Rina! Are you ok?"

Said girl jumped in surprise, not knowing when Yuuki came in there in the first place.

She quickly hid her hands behind her back. "Ok? Of course I'm ok! Why wouldn't I be ok!? Nothing's wrong! Nope, Nada thing-"

Yuuki grabbed Rina's arm and looked at all the cuts and scrapes that were on Rina's hands. "What happened?"

Rina didn't know how to tell her; how you could tell someone that after a Nightmare you had about your hands getting all cut up you wake up and _this_ happens. How can you tell her that that happened over a few weeks ago?

"Uh…j-just an accident that happened a while back-"

Yuuki looked at the cuts as the blood started to ooze to the surface. "This looks like it was just freshly cut!" She ran Rina's hand under the sinks warm water and watched as the blood mixed in with it and run down the drain.

"Rina…Did you…did you do this to yourself?"

This question immediately caught Rina off guard, she was not expecting _this_ kind of question to pop up. "…EH? Do this to myself? Of course not! Me and pain do NOT mix." She just nodded.

"Ok, just-just making sure." Rina smiled.

"I really didn't do this to myself. Things are just…complicated to explain." She laughed.

"I know how that feels. To have questions that may never be answered." She put fresh new bandages on Rina's hand.

"Is that why your sleeves are longer than your hands? To hide them?" Rina nodded and sprayed vinegar all over the sink to get rid of the bacteria from her blood, and the scent.

Rina put her hair up in a bun and picked up her uniform, now that she was only in white tank top and short baby-blue shorts.

"You do know that having those cuts are dangerous you know…" Yuuki said, referring to being in a school full of vampires.

"Yeah I know." She tucked some strands of her hair out from behind her ear and smiled at Yuuki, though the pain and tiredness could be shown in her eyes.

"Why didn't you just use your own bathroom? This is the Chairman's you know." She shrugged.

"It was closer."

"Oh, so you were around here? What were you doing?"

"Uh, p-patrol…yeah, I was…on patrol! Yup!"

_In the chairman's building? _Yuuki thought as she watched Rina clean the sink. _Why would she need to go on patrol in the chairman's building??_

"Oh, uh, have you seen Zero? I haven't seen him since a few hours ago."

Rina stared at the running water as she wiped off the vinegar and rinsed off the wash cloth with a far off look in her eyes.

"_You know now you gotta clean that up."_

_Zero grabbed Rina's arm and slammed her up against the wall, he was now in front of her and his hair was hiding his eyes. He looked at her bandaged hand and then looked at her. Rina just looked down to the ground, avoiding eye-contact with him and stayed silent._

"_Now… is not the time…to worry …about…that,"_

"_Well fine but I'm still not cleaning that up." The silver haired male glared at her with his blood colored eyes, Rina almost shrunk down in the corner in fear of suddenly combusting into flames from the glares intensity._

"_What…Are…You…" Zero was out of breath, and doing all of this was taking up a lot of his strength._

_Rina refused to speak, she didn't know what to say, so all she said was, "I can see things that other's can't see, and I know things that others shouldn't. Now, unless you want to end up like Aido when he decided to grab my arm, I suggest that you should let go of me."_

"_What…happened to your hand?"He needed more time to keep her here; he needed to know what she was. Zero didn't really feel the pity to even care, but no matter how much he tried to deny it he did. He _did_ care, but it would take a hell of a lot of effort for him to even admit it. He's only known her a few days, or at least, he thought he did. Images of the same little girl in pigtails flooded his mind so quickly that his head began to hurt; he clutched his head with his other arm in pain._

_Rina didn't know what was going on, but she saw that Zero was lost deep in thought for a few seconds, and then suddenly his hand flew up to his head as if he was suddenly shot with a major headache._

Zero collapsed in her arms after that and Rina had to carry him all the way to his room, which was a whole two doors away.

It took a while for Rina to remember that Yuuki had asked her a question, and now she was calling her name.

"Huh? Whaa?"

"Are you ok Rina? You seem a bit out of it today…"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. But, what are you doing here Yuuki?"

Yuuki gave Rina the 'Gee I wonder why' look. "Because the girls dorms are closed at night and a certain two people DIDN'T HELP ME ON DUTY!"

Rina rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly in embarrassment. "S-sorry Yuuki, something came up and-uh, yeah. The whole incident with my hand and…uh…stuff."

Yuuki bought it this time but next time she wouldn't let her friend off so easily. If Rina even had a next time, unknown to either of them Rina's blood was starting its process of multiplying. She never knew when it started, one minute she would be perfectly fine and the next she would be coughing and hacking up blood. Of course her aunt and uncle never bothered considering her condition because they could care less. They lived happily with their oh-so-boring lives and the next thing they know they get this little girl dumped into the house who happens to be their niece they've never heard about.

Marie hasn't had contact with her sister and brother in law since they got married. The reason why Marie didn't like Rina at all was because Rina's mother's side of the family completely disapproved of her father. No one knew why, only Rina's dad knew yet he decided to never speak about it. So with Marie hating her, she convinced Scott and her own daughter to grow to hate the poor child.

Yuuki looked at Rina's other hand; and seeing it bandaged up itself and wondered how Rina was able to get BOTH of her hands all cut up and scratched. Rina said she didn't do it to herself and she wouldn't lie to Yuuki…Would she?

No, of course not. That feeling that Yuuki gets when she's around Rina tells her that Rina would never lie to her on just anything.

Rina finished cleaning the sink and gathered up her stuff again, a little deep in thought at how her parents died. Now that she's met people she didn't think even exist she wasn't sure just_ what_ to believe anymore. She didn't even know how she could be affecting the whole story's plot just being here in this bathroom. That was when she remembered, Zero was supposed to be here, not her…but he knocked out in her own very arms and wasn't able to come. The chairman didn't even come to give Zero the whole dramatic talk of what Zero shouldn't fight. What about Rido? What about Shizuka?

Oh god, she thought. I don't want to know what would happen if I ever met them. Maria I could live with…but Shizuka? Well they're practically the same person, so should she be more careful? Or decide to mess with the plot a little? Rina already knew half of her plans on what she was gonna do while she was here, and going to change. But she just didn't understand what to do when she catches up to the manga, when Yuuki leaves with Kaname? Rina knew for a fact that she wouldn't be able to stop that from happening, and she would probably be the most hated person here.

_Ok, ok,_ she thought, _I have to focus on what's going on now, not anywhere near the far off future…now to put my plan into action with Aido and Yori…_

Yuuki could tell that Rina was zoned out and began snapping her fingers in front of her face. A habit Rina gave her by complete accident.

"Oh, sorry…"

Rina shook her head and smiled at Yuuki before walking out the door and saying good night.

* * *

(Before) (Rina's POV)

After putting Zero back into his room, I began to put Plan "Get Aido and Yori together before chapter 46 or something becomes my reality!" into action. Fist, it shall start to see if Aido likes Yori and if Yori likes Aido.

This is going to be reeeeaaaallly tricky. I've been working on putting thoughts into other people's heads. I've actually been practicing this one for weeks. It's like some kind of mind control thing.

For some unknown reason to me, it only works at night (Been practicing on animals, don't worry, it's harmless peoples) and I have to put my whole hand on his or her head in order to put the thoughts I want them to think into their mind. Then, badda bing, badda boom, they do exactly what I want them to do. (Oooooh, rhyming)

Uhh, example, I like examples. I walk up to Kaname (Which I'll NEVER do to save my life) and put my hand on his head, I suddenly make him think, _I'm bored, I feel like stalking someone other than Yuuki right now. Hmm, how about…Zero! Yes I shall Stalk Zero!_

He'll go and stalk Zero for the rest of how ever long I make him stalk Zero.

Pretty good huh? Huh?

What you don't think I can do it?? WELL THEN!

As the little girl from Full house says, "How RUDE!"

I love those of you who think I CAN do it! Free cookies for you!

Now, OFF TO THE NON SPARKLY VAMPIRE'S CLASS ROOM!

* * *

As soon as I walked in Aido was cuddling with all his chocolates like it was his baby and everyone was eating theirs except for Ruka who only got one because no one really likes her in the day class.

Ok, ok, I didn't just _walk in_, I slammed the door open and looked all innocent while running up to Aido with sparkles in my eyes and a little box of chocolates in my hands. I mentally shivered. It felt like _I_ was the one giving him the chocolates.

But luckily it said _From Sayori_. Heh, heh, heh…I am so evil. You could probably guess what I'm doing huh?

Exactly!  
"Hey Aido-san person thing," Everyone looked at me except for Kaname and Rima because they were now used to it. Ichijo came all happy and smiling and all that happy crap like that.

Aido: "Whaaaat do _you_ want Rina-san?"

Ichijo: "Hello Rina! How are you doing?"

…creepy people.

I just jumped on his desk and sat down while spinning the box of valentine chocolates on my finger like it was a basketball. His eyes lit up and everyone gaped at me like I was crazy.

"Hey, hey, hey," I said with my hands in front of me moving from side to side as I rolled my eyes.

Kaname shut his book that he was reading and sighed. "Rina I don't think-"

"Dude, Kaname, just shut up. Seriously-by this point I got the glares back from everyone-Just…shut up ok? Because no one cares. We all know that your oh so wonderful plans are going to work and they're not going to be interfered with got it? I already gave Zero a lecture, but you shouldn't need one because you're a big boy ok?"

He didn't answer and suddenly Ruka busted out with killer intent in her eyes along with, well, no one else because they were already used to my known hatred for Kaname. I dodged a lunge from Ruka and whistled as if it was nothing. Pretending nothing happened.

"Ruka," Kaname said, having known that's all he had to say in order for Ruka to stop another attack. She quickly turned around and yelled, "Kaname-sama, this girl is of disrespect to you! You should not allow her to do that-"

"Ruka," Wow, just say her name, say her name. Suddenly that song got stuck in my head and ran on rerun over and over. Ok now I'm getting annoyed by it back to the scene batchyah!

"Wow Ruka, you have anger probs. Did you know they have classes for that??

She was about to use her power of awesomeness until Akatsuki decided to butt-in.

"Rina-san, do what you came here to do and leave, you know you're not welcome here." I just stuck my tongue out at him and handed Aido the box.

"So Rina, you have finally fallen for my charms eh?" He said as he winked at me and a bit of Ice creeped towards my feet. What. An. Ass.

"Yeah! Totally! Why wouldn't I fall for your charms?" I got weird looks and he just began to look all cocky with those gay-ass sparkles surrounding him and a pink multi-colored background. Psh, stupid blond anime people. (No offence to blonds, Rina's words not mine.)

"Oh yeah," He suddenly stopped, "Cause that would be STUPID!"

"Aww, Rina!" He said as he looked at the chocolates in my hands."Then what's that for?"

I shook my head as I rubbed his, planning on washing my hands three times after this even though it was only my sleeve that was touching his hair since my hands, of course, were covered up by the uniform. I was also preparing to put the thoughts in his head that I need him to think.

"OH! She forgot to give this to you and when she remembered it was too late! So she asked me since I was a prefect and all if I could give this to you! So, here you go!"

I handed him the box with my other hand and in a second I made him think of the scene I wanted him to think actually happened.

_There he was, Aido, with a striped multi-color pink box in his hand as he waited for Sayori to go to bed. As soon as he saw the light turn off, he waited another 15 minutes for her to fall asleep. 15 minutes later he made an ice ladder to climb up to her window. He tried to open it._

_Locked._

_He almost panicked, but decided to stay calm. He could do this. He could _do_ this. He tried to think of another way to get in the room._

"_You know Aido,"_

_Uh-oh, caught! The familiar annoying females voice rang through his ears as he suddenly heard a mental alarm like the one that sounds off from Kill bill vol. 1._

"_You could just use the front door, it's never locked. Or you could just ask a fellow to help you sneak into a girls room to give them a present you know?"_

Hey, I'm a selfish person when it comes to getting credit for something. If I don't get credit for something that _I_ did, then heh! Ya'll better say your prayers man!

_Aido sweat dropped, wondering why the hell this girl would help him give a box of chocolates to Yori; a girl who happened to be friends with Yuuki AND this annoying human girl. He climbed down his own made ladder and rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face. He was a child getting caught stealing candy from a candy store on free candy day._

"_S-so, uh…you were saying?" the green-eyed female laughed as she turned around and motioned for him to follow her. _

_Rina opened the door with her Skeleton key all the prefects have. Aido nervously walked in, saying thank you to Rina and quietly put the box down on Yori's bedside table. He could here Yori's soft and low breathing as he walked out of the room, being escorted out of the sun dorms by Rina. _

Aido shook his head, a little dazed out by the long made up memory I made him think but before he could look around and see what happened I turned and walked out the door. About three seconds have passed since I handed him the box.

* * *

(Other POV)

Zero was tossing and turning in his sleep, unconsciously wondering how he got into his bed.

_"What are you?"_

His mind was conflicting whether or not he should remember _The Night_, or if he should remember something else that was erased from his mind completely, or at least, was supposed to be.

"_It's painful isn't it?" _Shizuka…

"_Are you scared?-"_

"_My parents don't like me very much," _Who was that? What tiny childlike voice did that belong to?

"_This is my revenge,"_ Shizuka-

"_Why would they not like you?" _Me? Zero thought.

"_This is my privilege as a Pureblo-" _Get her voice out! He thought again, sweat dripping down his forehead as her voices coldness haunted his dreams.

"_They prefer my sister over me…" _This child like voice that was unfamiliar, yet so familiar annoyed his conscious for he could not figure out who that was, or where this scene was coming from.

Suddenly, the pull between the two memories ended, as the unfamiliar one won the conflicted battle.

_Zero's parents rang the door bell of the house they were visiting and not long after that he heard footsteps coming towards the door. As soon as it was open Zero immediately saw that the man was a pureblood vampire. His parents said that they had to visit some people called the Kuran Family for some business. They said that they needed some help._

"_Zero, hun, you go walk around for a bit as mommy and daddy talk for a while ok?" She gave him a reassuring smile and patted his back as her and Zero's father walked inside the stranger's home. He walked off, making sure that he wouldn't get lost and also made sure that he could see the house from where he was at._

_After a while Zero found himself in a garden with a little girl perched on top of a poorly hand-made swing set made out of exhausted rope and horribly painted wood. The dirt path that curved and twisted around the flowers and bushes looked like it could just go on forever. He could feel that this girls aura was very different from the people who lived in the house. She must have been a vampire though it was very different from any other presence he has ever felt._

_He's been in this garden before…the pink cherry blossom petals fell from the sky and danced around the little 4 year old girl across from him as silent tears made their way down her cheeks._

_All that could be heard was the wind racing through the tree's and the flowers swaying in the wind. The girls pigtails went along with the leaves and petals and her eyes looked as if they were dazed off into the distance. She didn't even notice Zero until he stepped on a twig. It's big SNAP! Suddenly made the wind stop and the girl snap out of her trance. She stared at him, her black and white eyes bore into his as it was silent for a moment. It could have been minutes, or hours, he didn't know._

"_H-hi…" Was all that she could choke out, meeting someone for the first time after leaving her home. He could tell she never went out very much judging by the way she looked. Her hair was a silky midnight blue, healthy looking but her eyes held a sadness that Zero has never seen before. Her skin may have been brown but it was more like a pale brown, like she was never exposed to the sun before. More milk than chocolate._

"_Hello," Zero replied, wondering what she was doing here. Could she be related to those people who his parents are talking to? She couldn't be, she wasn't pale like they were. It was quiet, so Zero broke the silence._

"_So…why are you sitting here all alone?"_

_She stared at him; her eyes told him that she has never been asked that before, it looked like no one cared to._

"_I'm enjoying my first and last bit of freedom." She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand as more came her way. Zero couldn't help but feel pity for her, he wondered what she meant by that. It wouldn't hurt to ask her, right?_

"_What do you mean?"_

_She swung a little back and forth, as if she were afraid the swing would break if she swung any further then two inches. It probably would._

"_My parents don't like me very much. That's why your parents are here; to get rid of me." He couldn't believe this. Why would they want to get rid of her? Who _does that_? Making their child believe they should get rid of him or her?_

"_Why would they not like you? How do you know they want to get rid of you?" He had to ask. It did pass the time._

"_Your family members are all vampire hunters right?" He nodded, not sure where this was going. "Then that should explain everything. I know they don't like me because they always prefer my twin sister over me. They even decided to have _her_ be the one to marry our brother." He knew about the whole pureblood vampire's marrying their siblings, but was that really something to be upset about?_

"_They don't even let me go out as much as they let her do. They just stick me in a room with her and when Onii-san comes home, they only let _her_ get to see him. Something about 'Bonding for their marriage.'" He even gives her all the presents and souvenirs he buys after going somewhere. Like last night he got her this beautiful flower that only blooms about every seven, 10 or 12 years or something. And what did I get? Nothing! I got to watch him give her the present through a tiny glass window!"_

_Zero could see the tears get heavier and heavier as she ranted. It looked like she was holding in all her emotions for quite some time. He walked over to her as her hands covered her eyes to stop the tears from coming and bent down to her level while patting her back in comfort._

"_it's ok," He whispered, wondering why she would say all this to a total stranger she just met. He just had to ask didn't he?_

_Her sobs quieted down as she sniffed, and choked out all that she could say._

"_Me and my sister don't look much alike because we're opposite Pureblood twins. Mommy said that because of that I'm different. She said that I can't live the normal life of a vampire because I'm too different. I can't go out and make friends Like sis will one day, and I-I have to live my last days alone!"_

_Zero hugged this tiny little girl and tried his best to comfort her. This reminded him of himself and his own twin brother. his brother was tloo week to be a Vampire Hunter, and Zero was the one to get all the attention. Suddenly, he got an idea in his head, he might regret it, but it may make her happy for a little while. He held out his pinky to her, which made her confused as she stared at it._

"_I'll make you a promise then," He smiled as she stared at him in wonder._

"_I promise, that when we are both older, or before anyone tries to kill you, I will find you, I will take you away from here, and marry you myself. I will stay single until that day. Ok?" He said as a confused but happy smile formed on her face. Her pinky wrapped around his as she smiled happily. Zero smiled himself too, knowing now, that he won't regret this promise._

"_Promise?" She asked, hoping that he wasn't joking._

"_I Promise!"_

Zero jerked himself out of bed; he was so shocked that if he wasn't holding onto the edge of the bed he would have fallen out. His heart was beating so fast that he almost thought that it would jump through his throat or burst his lungs.

He yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh! Whats gonna happen? What was that flashback dream sorta dream? How did Zero forget all of this? And who was that mystery girl no one knew was part of the Kuran family?? When will Rina get to throw Aido out the window again? So many questions! I hope yoiu enjoyed this mystery chapter! MAke sure you check out what happens next in chapter 11!

Review! I beg of you! (More rhyming 0.0)


	11. Chapter 11: A Vampyre Within Vampires

A/N: This chapter is kind of crappily written for I have been running and running and running all day yesterday so I'm really tired right now. Sorry.

I also just wanted to let ya'll know that the drama has officially made its way into the story so have fun reading! Oh and I figured out that Yuki's name is supposed to be spelled Y-U-U-K-I, not Y-U-K-I, so yeah, sorry for that mistake; please tell me when I get th two mixed up I'm kind of a spelling freak kind of person.

Thank you peoples!

**XXThe wish GranterXX (Well, I'm going by the plot and adding a few things here and there lol, cool that she has the same name as you. Kaname sadly is gonna end up with Yuuki in the end but I'm trying to make it to where he's not much of an ass anymore. I MISS THE SPARKLY VAMPIRES! GIVE'EM BACK WHOEVER TOOK THEM! I would also like to have Rina's new power ^_^)**

**Akuma Hana (Yes sir-yee!)**

**Cereah (Well, once you see in the story he didn't exactly promise a PUREblood to marry him lol, i loved writing that part. You also have to remember vampires like nobles and Purbloods or something can erase peoples memories like they did to Yuuki. I did a whole manga chapter so I hope this was long enough for you.)**

**HoneybeeAnt (Yay! You made yourself an acount! It took me a while to figure out how to get those two together but then I was like, "Hey, Rina's working on putting thoughts into peoples heads, why not put it to the test now?" lol, It's good that you get to vacation here every year. I was in the Azores before I moved back tot he United states for three years and before coming back that was the longest I ever stayed in one place XD. So nine years would be pretty long if you ask me lol.)**

**hawkfur (Lol, my parents were OBSESSED with that game when the new one came out. This story is finnally going in the direction I want it to be going too lol. So I'm happy that it's getting more interesting)**

**Aidorockz (Just read my friend, just read.)**

K Ichijo, your turn.

Ichijo: Rina-chan does not own Vk, if she did Yuuki would have a twin sister living with them and it would be Zerox-enter name of character here-

Zero: I feel so violated

Just be happy I didn't rate this M HAHA!

_-Their thoughts/ flashback voices/flashback_

**(Mostly)-Voice talking from somewhere else in a scene completely different**

_**(Mostly)-A voice Rina hears that sounds much deeper and adult like then her own (Like Yuuki)**_

Rina: -flips the page-

* * *

Chapter 11-A Vampyre within Vampires

(Other POV-_4 years ago_)

Yuuki looked out the window and noticed the Chairman coming home a little late. When he came out of the car a little boy with shiny silver hair and a coat wrapped around him stepped out not too long after him. She got worried when she saw some blood on the edge of the coats collar and ran over to the door, quickly opening it when the Chairman arrived.

"Yuki," He said as his hands with on the boys back. The silver headed boy had an expression on him that was so…broken, it was unexplainable.

"This boy's parents were killed by a vampire."

Yuuki couldn't help but stare, feeling that instant pity and sorry-ness that a regular person would get if they heard such news like this. But to Yuki, it really mattered differently. She never really thought of vampires being bad people. But with news like this? An actual vampire, _really killed_ a family? _This_ particular boy's family?

Zero tuned out everything that the two said to each other, he was too much in shock at what happened. All that blood. _His parent's_ blood. **His blood**_**. **_That women's bite could still be felt, sending that instant pain through his neck.

As Yuuki pulled him to the bathroom, he chose not to speak. She sounded so concerned. For him? Why? They just met. What could this human girl, who's not even part of a vampire hunter's family, know about those Monsters? How could she know about his pain? About what one…_thing_ could do to a whole family.

As she spoke, asking him unnecessary questions, he couldn't hear her. He just felt what was around him, and heard the muffles of a girl's voice go through his ears. All he could think was about the events that happened. He then heard something in his head, something that was so familiar, but it was as if he forgot about it.

"_You promised not to hurt him!"_

Who was that? That small child like voice? Has he heard it before? He heard one last comment before the rest of the scene went completely blank.

"_No! Ichiru-nii! Y-you said…you promised not to hurt him!"_

"_I promised _I_ wouldn't hurt him. Not _her_."_

* * *

(Present time-Rina's POV)

I rubbed my head as I woke up from my long nap because my head hurt like a mother fucking living hell. Yuuki also just woke up and Zero already said he was leaving on his little prefect duties. God, I can't believe I've been completely useless on _my_ prefect duties. Do you understand how hard it was to get into Yori's room so I could give her the stupid valentines present and change her thoughts into thinking that she gave me a box to give to Aido? IT. WAS. HELL.

First of all on my little adventure into the Sun dorms I had to take a bunch of ice cubes and smash them on the wall all the way up to Yori and Yuki's window. You know, since Aido made a ladder all the way up there I had to make some form of something to make it look like he made it.

THEN I had to sneak into Yori's room very quietly to put the box on her bedside table. BUT Yori apparently is a very light sleeper so it took me about 15 minutes to even GET to the stupid table! THEN I had to carefully put my hand on her head which took me ANOTHER 15 minutes as not to wake her up and put the stupid thought in her head that she gave me the stupid box to give to Aido.

Ugh, THEN it took me ANOTHER 15 minutes to get to the OTHER side of the room and OUT THE DOOR! THEN it took me TEN EFFING MINUTES to SHUT THE DOOR VERY EFFING QUIETLY because for SOME REASON the door makes CREAKY SOUNDS when it is SHUT! NOT. WHEN. IT. OPENS! SON OF A BITCH PEOPLES!

-Mentally screams-

Now I have to see if either of them reject thje present. Grr, this better be worth it. This suddenly made me wonder how hard it's gonna be to get Ruka and Carrot-top together. Hey I like that nick name for him. Carrot-top! The orange head wonder!...meh.

Well, I stayed with Yuuki for a while before leaving; I only stayed to make sure she was ok because for some unknown reason I didn't want to leave her side. God now I sound like her lover or something but, no, I'm not gay. But hey, I'm not against gays because gay guys mostly are awesome.

So, I ditched Yuuki in her extra classes, (Sorry Yuuki) and walked off onto "Patrol", waiting for one of the best scenes to happen.

* * *

(Short Other POV)

Kaname was secretly being cocky as he walked down the school building halls and listening to all the girls whisper and giggle about him until he ran into our emo friend Zero. Oh Joy, he might have thought if it wasn't so out of character for him to think that.

He did notice however that Yuuki, his lovely Yuuki, and Rina, mystery person, was not with Zero at this time.

He stopped for a moment, mentally smirking and waited for Zero to pass by him.

"I didn't expect to see you here Kiriyuu." He lied as he smiled at the Soon-to-be-level E Vampire

"Yuuki and Rina aren't with you today?"

Zero passed him, choosing not to look at the Pureblood. "Rina decided to stay with Yuuki as she stayed for her extra classes today…Kuran."

_Hmm, so she hasn't changed a bit eh? Even without her memories._

Kaname decided to mess with Zero a little bit because he likes being cocky and shit like that.

"Kiriyuu," He paused for dramatic effect. He turned his head towards Zero with a smirk on his face."How are you feeling today?"

Zero stopped mid-step, completely shocked and stunned about what the brown haired male has said. He couldn't know, could he? His eyes widened in surprise and still with complete shock he turned to face this godmod of a man. Ruka who happened to be walking with Kaname at this time just stood there but of course no one noticed her because no one really cares.

Kaname just walked away with Ruka by his side like a loyal puppy ready to attack even a mouse that crosses their way. "Take care now."

Zero just stood there in shock as him and Ruka made their way to the chairman's office. He told Ruka to stay outside, she almost protested but decided not to questions her crushes wishes.

Kaname walked inside the office and saw that the chairman still had the little blanket wrapped around him as he drank his cup of tea. The chairman, knowing exactly why Kaname came here stood up and decided to start the conversation with a simple, how should I put it? Subject changing effort?

"Oh, hello Kaname, I had a feeling that you'd come around sometime today." Epic failure Chairman, Epic Failure.

"Chairman Kurosu," Kaname said as he shut the door behind him, making sure that no one could hear their conversation.

The Chairman's expression saddened, knowing the question that was to come.

"How long do you plan on allowing Zero Kiriyuu to stay in the day class?"

He paused for a moment.

Zero felt sweat drip down his face as he stood there, wherever he was. He took out his Bloody Rose, sensing the whole Night Class going towards his direction.

* * *

(Rina's POV)

I sat inside a tree that was closest to the scene that was going to be happening and surprisingly Miss Stalker girl wasn't stalking me, or at least I didn't think she was.

There was Zero, taking out his gun so that he could point the thing at Ruka and the Night Class as they made their way to go fight him or something. I quickly made the aura around me disappear as they spoke in voices that I could hardly hear.

Then, the best part came, Akatsuki touched Zeros arm while telling him to put the gun down, and Zero grabbed his arm and flipped him over all so awesomely.

"So uncool."

"Shut up!"

I giggled which made everyone look up at my hiding place. I jumped down and skipped all the way to Zero's side,

"Dude, I am so surprised that ya'll didn't go after me because, I'm the one who insults Kaname about 24/7 soo,"

"Rina stay out of this."

I looked at Zero and with that "No you Di-in't" Look and rolled my eyes.

"Boy you better shut your mouth 'less you want me to mouth you off again and this time I'll be using some pretty colorful vocabulary so hush!"

"Rina-"

"Zip,"

"I-"

"It,"

"But I-"

"Zip it,"

"Would you just-"

"Zip it gooood!"

"Goddammit women would you liste-"

"Look I'm, Zippy long stocking!"

It was quiet for a looong while after that, so quiet I heard Yuuki running this way.

"I give up." Zero said as he walked away and left the Night Class staring at me like I was an idiot.

I looked at them. "What?"

"Rina, you seriously are an idiot." Aido said.

"This is coming from a person who gets bitch slapped by Kaname about five different times."

"Alright THAT'S IT-!"

I waved at Yuuki while I ignored Aido's rants about nothing and gave her a hug as soon as she came over here. "Yuuki-chaaan!"

Yuuki came over here, wondering what was going on. I just shrugged and smiled.

"Oh, me and the Night class have officially signed a peace treaty with each other!"

"What?!"

"Eh?"

"When did we-"

I went behind Yuuki and held my finger up to my lips to tell them to shut the hell up.

"See Yuuki, me and the Night Class have agreed that from now on I have to tone down at least a _little_ bit of my obvious hatred for Kaname and they will behave themselves by leaving me and Zero alone. Isn't that wonderful!"

Yuuki looked like she wasn't going to buy it so I did the worst possible thing I could do in the world besides kissing Kaname. I hugged Ruka who just stood there while forcing a smile on her face.

"See?"

Yuuki nodded and said, "That's great! I'm going on patrol now, so I hope you guys get along great with your treaty!"

And so she left. I can't believe she bought it.

I shoved Ruka off of me and wiped my hands on my uniform with river tears going down my cheeks. "My poor uniform has been tainted and infected by this creature of light!" I said, referring to Ruka who happens to be beautiful and quoting a famous quote from the anime _Wallflower_.

"Why'd you defend us for not getting in trouble?" Aido asked completely confused. I just shrugged and walked away before saying:

"Ya'll owe me now."

That's when I heard a ton of "WHAT"'s and "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"'s. Yup. I live the life.

* * *

(Other POV)

Kaname was irritated. For the sake of the other students he just couldn't convince the chairman to put Zero into the Night Class; and at the same time he tried to convince him to put Rina in the Night Class as well for he finally figured out who she was.

"First, tell me all you know about Rina Tomonaga. I see that you have finally figured out why she looked so familiar?"

Kaname stood up with a smirk on his face, happy with this change of subject for once.

"**She's going to die soon; I know that for a fact…"**

Zero felt his heart pumping and beating very quickly, and Rina herself wasn't doing so well either. Zero's head was throbbing and Rina suddenly fell down to her knees in the middle of, well she didn't even know where she was. She couldn't remember. Voices began flooding her mind and it was hard to keep track of. _Oh no…_ she thought, finding the will to try and escape somewhere.

_They prefer my sister over me…__I will find you, I will take you away from here, and marry you myself…Promise?...Promise!_

She had to run, she _had_ to run. She had to leave. The blood running through her veins was rushing faster and faster. Rina found herself running down a bunch of stair cases. Her heart was pounding and her adrenaline was the only thing keeping her standing. The blood was already creeping up her throat. She clutched her chest in pain, feeling her heart beat fast then it ever went before. She had to keep going…she just had to.

"**Apparently the night Zero's parents were killed someone else was there too."**

Rina ran down the stairs, doing her best to trip. _Not now!_ The bandages from her hands were coming loose and soon the wrappings were falling behind her.

**The chairman leaned over his desk some more, getting wary of where this was going.**

"**I have finally figured out what she is,"**

"**Well?" Chairman asked, getting impatient with the wait.**

"**Rina is something you would call…A Vampyre."**

* * *

(Rina's POV)

Black spots were beginning to cloud my vision, and I couldn't see where I was going, before I was able to go down another flight of stairs, I felt something hit me, _hard_ up against the wall, and thanks to that my legs almost gave way, almost making me fall to the floor, but my wrists where being held up by something, I didn't know what though. Is this death? My sight was fuzzy and hazy, I couldn't see very clearly, but what I _did_ see, was blood red eyes and silver hair.

My mouth was almost filled with blood by this point, and I had to force it back down my throat, which made it burn even more. I couldn't hold it for very long any more. I knew my time was coming, and it was now. I would usually be able to hold it back longer than this, but now I see that I had my fun, and this is the end. Shouldn't matter should it? Death comes either way. Whether you're good, or bad. You either get shot by the bad guy, or you fall off a fence and snap your neck trying to get a kitten out of a tree. I didn't get to live my whole life, but it's better than dying in shame I guess. I don't regret anything. I shouldn't regret anything.

Yori and Aido have their start; Ruka and Akatsuki are on their own. Kaname's still going to be an ass but his plans with Yuuki may live. I'm not really sure what's going to happen with Zero now, but I'm sure he'll live.

I felt blood trickling down the corner of my mouth, but something warm and, wet wiped it away, I felt that warmness trail down to my neck, I suddenly wondered what got a hold of me, until after a while, I heard heavy breathing that was not mine, and one name swam straight through my head.

" Zero…!"

That's when I felt a sharp pain enter my neck.

(Other POV)

"Ah," The Chairman said, sipping his tea as he sat down at his desk. "Vampyre's went extinct a long time ago. In fact, they were the very first of the Vampire's the world has ever had."

Kaname nodded, familiar with these creatures called "Vampyres". "They were originally called Bluebloods. Bluebloods blood was like poison to a Vampire, unless that vampire happens to be a Bluebloods mate. Bluebloods aren't like other Vampires. Instead of sucking blood, they give it. If a Blueblood can't find a mate before their body can't take that poison blood anymore, their body starts to reject it. If it's too late, a Blueblood will die of blood loss, if it's not, their mate could drink it and save their life. This process continues until the Bluebloods mate dies.

"When a Blueblood finds their mate, a contract is sealed within the two so that the Bluebloods mate won't be affected by the poison blood, but he or she can live off of it for the rest of their lives. The only blood a Vampire mate will crave is theirs.

"Another thing happens when A Vampyres mate is hungry, The Vampyre's blood multiplies due to the hunger of their mate."

(A/N: I tried explaining this the best I could. It took me about 15 tries to get this, so please either review or Message me if you're still confused about it)

The Chairman slowly took this information all in, and thought about Rina. "So Rina is going to die soon?" Kaname chuckled. "No, she is not. I have also studied that she is the reincarnation of the very first Vampyre ever born. I have also come to find out that Kiriyuu's parents, as well as mine have been keeping a secret that they tried to take to the grave."

"And what would that be?"

"My little sister Rina, was supposed to be married to Kiriyuu Ichiru, but instead, she already sealed a contract with his brother, Zero."

The Chairman's eyes widened in complete shock, completely speechless of this news; it wasn't until a long while later when he spoke again.

"So, who was the other person at the attack-?"

Kaname zipped around and ran towards the smell of blood being spilt.

* * *

Zero didn't know what he was doing, one minute he heard footsteps coming his way, than he smelt blood, the most delicious blood he's ever smelt in his life, he could almost taste it. Next thing he knew Rina was under his grip against the wall, he could hear her heart beating almost faster than his own. He couldn't help himself; his red eyes glowed in the darkness as he saw blood drip down the corner of Rina's mouth. He knew it was hers, but he didn't know why it was there.

He couldn't control his body, he could hear the rush of her blood under the girl's skin, and soon his tongue licked away the blood coming down Rina's chin, and trailed it down to her neck, his fangs came in, he couldn't hold back anymore. He dug his fangs into her neck and felt the warm liquid sink down into his throat. It didn't burn anymore and he calmed down little by little. He stayed their longer then he should, Rina should have been sucked dry by now, but she wasn't, she still had tons more left for him. Only one thought crossed his mind, _Mine…_

Rina could feel the multiplied blood slowly sink away, she could breathe again, and her eyes turned into its opposite colors. White on black. She could feel Zero's grip on her wrists loosed, and she struggled to get out of it. A voice in the back of her head began to speak, _**Why not let him enjoy himself? He did save your life after all.**_

_What? What's going on?_

_**Don't you remember? You chose him. You chose him to be your lover. Your **_**mate**_**. I'm not surprised that you don't remember. No one does. Except of course, Kaname who figured it out. Just sit back and relax my child, it'll be over soon…maybe.**_

Her hands gripped Zero's silver locks and tried to endure the pain coming from her neck. Her heart began calming down but she couldn't help but feel the blood rushing to her face. The voice was right, he did save her life, and she wasn't going to do anything with all that extra blood, she minus well just relax, and wait for it to be over.

Zero felt Rina's body suddenly relax, and in his conscious, he wondered why. She wasn't drained yet; she still had plenty of blood left. _More than she needs..._

* * *

A/N: Whew! One whole manga chapter there my good friend. I'm sorry for its crappy-ness I'm really tired and I can't sleep so…yeah. Review and tell me how much that sucked or how confusing it was or, eh whatever, review and say whatever you want.


	12. Chapter 12: The Start Of Promises

_**Ok, do NOT review my author's notes because I DELETE THEM WHEN I PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP!!! RAWR! I DON'T LIKE REPEATING MYSELF GRRR!!**_

_**Now don't get me wrong, I LOVE reviews, just not on my authors notes.**_

_**Well, anyways, just a reminder I put a poll up about the issue with who Yuuki shall end up with and I do not know when I'm going to close the poll so peoples, VOTE! If no one votes on the poll then I WILL GO WITH MY ORIGIONAL PLAN THEN!**_

_**And I AM ONLY GOING TO COUNT THE VOTES IN THE POLL! NOT THE REVIEWS!**_

A/N: The chapter posting thing for me has been acting up so sorry 'bout that. Please forgive me.

Well, as you can see, I am updating much faster and that is because of two reasons:

I'm finally on the fun parts to write and I know what I'm doing

I have a lot of time on my hands again ^_^

And if you haven't noticed, Rina's POV is slowly disappearing and being replaced with Other POV, but don't worry, Her POV is still going to stay in this story. We need to hear her sarcastic thoughts when the drama decides to overcome some scenes (Which she will epically ruin XDD)

**I thank the following people for reviewing chapter 11**

**Akuma Hana (Yes it is awesome XD)**

**Angie (Haha~! Yeah I'm not grounded anymore! –dances-)**

**XXThe wish GranterXX (Wow! Really? I never read it before! What's it called? And I would like an order of a shirtless Alec with a blood tablet for him please?)**

**La-chan (Thank you!)**

**AidoRockz (Yes your right, she was/is a Kuran and no I haven't stopped reading I'm just tight on the schedule because of the moving and the visiting Utah and babysitting the younger cousins and stuff like that. 6 uncles, all except one has at least 1 baby whether they're new born or 3 years old. And I have a 5 year old brat of a brother to take care of too lol. So I'm reading bits here and there. I'm lucky I got the day off today so I have a lot of catching up to do. Please forgive me ^_^")**

**Sweet Nightmare's Goodbyes (lol, great! Hope you like this chapter!)**

**HoneybeeAnt (O_O…Wow..that was THEE longest review I have ever seen XD Niiiice. Yeah, it took me a while to find a way to get the two together, now I just need to find out how to get Ruka and Akatsuki together lol. The squeaky doors thing, yeah, happens to me all the time when me and my friends pull pranks on their big brothers XP. I was going to do Hush, every time Zero said something but I thought Zip it would be more funnier and then I used the "Zippy Long stocking" from my mom who always says that to shut my uncles up while they're talking. She got it from some movie I think that I don't think I've seen lol. I did mention to one of my reviewers, don't remember who though that Rina is always doing the unexpected –shrugs- she sometimes surprises me and I'm the writer! Yeah, prepare for Zero to go…eh…a little OOC around Rina now heh, heh…)**

**Senri Shiki Fan (Your not the only one my friend, you are not the only one –pats your shoulder-)**

**Cereah (I think that was THEE longest review I have ever gotten from you XD **

_**Someone tell me who shall do the next chapters disclaimer, I'm running out of ideas, I'm taking the first idea that someone puts in their review!**_

I ONLY OWN RINA AND MY STORY'S PLOT AND THE HISTORY OF BLUEBLOODS XP

Chapter 12-The start of Promises

(Other POV)

_Thump-bump_

Zero sat on his bed with his hand on his head, feeling a major head-ache come on.

_Thump-bump_

Memories that he has somehow been forgotten came back, shooting him straight through his head.

_Thump-bump_

Rina was a Kuran? How could that be? Why didn't anyone know? Or remember? How could _he_ not remember?

_Thump-bump_

Why did Rina defend Zero? After what he did to her. _I thought she hated me._ He thought, knowing that she knew about him all this time, and thought that that's why she acted the way she did around him.

Things were very complicated now, he knew that she knew. He just didn't know exactly _how_ she knew about him.

_(Flashback)_

_Zero was still holding Rina against the wall, still in the back of his mind wondering why she would suddenly relax. He was practically sucking the life out of her! Yet there she was, just sitting there, relaxing as if she was just enjoying a cruise, with her hands clutching his silver hair and thanks to the weight of her arms relaxing, it made him dig deeper into her neck, which his demon side enjoyed greatly._

'_Oh dear god in whatever heaven there may be, please hurry up and let this end so I could smack Zero for putting bruises on my wrists from gripping it so tight DAMMIT!'_

_Yeah…you could tell she kind of saw this coming due to the kind of luck she's been having for the past, what? Two months?_

'_After this IMMA BITCH SLAP KANAME FOR NOT COMING YET! AND THEN YELL AT YUUKI-oh here she comes now, ok, I can take that off my list…BUT I'M STILL GONNA BITCH SLAP KANAME!'_

_And she was right. There was Yuuki, up on the top of the staircase looking down at this, kind of disturbing scene if you could really imagine what position they were in. I mean, really, think about it. Zero's hands on the wall, trapping Rina from escaping, Rina (Looking like) She's rubbing her hands through Zero's hair as it looks like he's practically making out with her for all we know!_

_Hey, if you were a day class member and saw this scene, with no knowledge about vampires being real what-so-ever, you'd be thinking the same thing. Luckily, Yuuki was smart enough to notice the blood dripping down his mouth, and Rina's neck. Well, she was no help at all for about five minutes because she just stood there and froze, then decided to yell, "ZERO!" and ran down to grab Zero's arm. _

"_Zero what are you-" She gasped as Zero finally zapped back to reality and lifted his head up, only to see the he was sucking Rina's blood, he soon just backed up as Rina fell into Yuuki's arms. "Ow…" Was all Rina said weakly._

_Kaname then showed up and took Rina away from Yuuki, holding her bridal style. "Goddammit…"_

_Give you one guess who said that. If you said Rina, you get a cookie._

"_K-Kaname…s-senpai…W-what's going..on?" Yuuki asked, eyes wide with shock as she stared at the blood on Zero and Rina._

"_I'll explain to you later Yuuki." He replied, feeling Rina shift her weight._

"_Kaname, I…swear to god…Imma bitch slap chu…if chu do not…let go…of me…"_

"_Do you even understand what just happened Rina?"_

"_Yes I did-I said that in the tone of voice like the Michelle did in full house- Captain Obvious now put. Me. Down."_

"_No."_

"_Grr…"_

_He looked at Zero who was still in complete shock that he lost control of himself._

"_You drank so much that she can hardly stand-"_

"_I would be able to stand perfectly well if you would just let go of me!" Rina yelled in that sleepy way sleepy people talk when they're tired._

_Everyone ignored her. "She even had so much extra blood yet you couldn't spare her very much. Now tell me Zero," He paused again for dramatic effect, "Was her blood really, that delicious?"_

"_KANAME PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I WEAKLY BITCH SLAP YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_

_Everyone jumped from her sudden outburst; Kaname almost dropped the poor girl._

"_Rina, I'm trying to help-" _

"_Boy, I am gonna give you HELL if you don't shut Yo mouth and put me down Zero just saved my life now put me the FUCK! DOW-!"_

_That's when Kaname knocked her out. _

'_Eh, even in a situation like this Rina still acts the same, makes me wonder what she would do when the world comes to an end.' Yuuki thought while sweat dropping, starring at Rina's now sleeping (Knocked out) form._

_Kaname and Yuuki both started to walk away as the Chairman came downstairs to get Zero._

"_Y-Yuuki…" He didn't know what to say._

_(End of Flashback)_

Now here he is, wondering what the hell happened. And why Rina had so much blood. He started thinking back to when she first ran downstairs. She looked like she was in pain before he grabbed her and slammed her into the wall (Unintentionally of course).

Something else happened when he was…drinking from her as well, he knew everything, he remembered everything that happened that day he met the little girl at the garden. That was her! That was Rina. There were so many questions, so many which needed answers. He not only got his memory of that day back, he got his _real _memory back about what happened _that night_.'

The Chairman opened Zero's door and walked in, ready for a long conversation to explain.

(Rina's POV)

I sat in the infirmary place as Kaname got the medicine and crap ready to put on my wounds. For some reason, the scratches on my hands disappeared, all that was there were the bruises on my wrists from Zero gripping them so tightly. Man was that boy hungry or what? I mean JEESH!

But hey, I am HAPPY that I am alive. DUDE! ZERO JUST (unknowingly to him and everyone else I think) SAVED MY FUCKING LIFE! I MUST GIVE HIM A COOKIE FOR THAT!....AND A HUG!

I never thought I would think that…in my life.

But, anyways, Kaname put the bandage around my neck and stood up while Yuuki sat beside me, already informed about what happened and tried comforting me for some unknown reason.

"Dude, Yuuki I'm fine. Jeesh! Stop worrying me I should have seen this coming."

The only male in the room rolled his eyes so out of character-ishly while walking over to me with a bandage in his hand and asked, "Does it still hurt Rina?"

"Gee Kana-gay, I wonder, _does_ it hurt? Hmm," I said sarcastically, ignoring his glare I got for his new nickname, "No, it just felt like TWO FUCKING INCH THICK NEEDLES WERE FORCABLY STABBED INTO MY THROAT! OF COURSE IT STILL HURTS!"

Yuuki sighed and put her hand on my shoulder. "Rina, Kaname-senpai is trying to help you, please just let him help. I know what happened was a big shock for you but-"

"Yuuki, I already see you as my best friend, in fact, you are THEE FIRST person I have actually seen as a friend, so, not to be rude or anything, I have a tendency to yell at people who lecture and/or try to calm me down, so as a friend, I'm gonna have to warn ya to stop right there. "

And she did! Great job girl!

Kaname put two fingers on my neck to see the two puncture holes Zero gave me. I almost yelled and/or bit his hand but before I could do anything Yuuki just looked at me with pleading eyes, so I didn't.

"Well, the blood stopped, but it's still a deep wound. Yuuki," He turned to her as he let go of my neck which I was happy about. "Are you afraid of vampire's now? After what happened tonight? He did attack your best friend-I opened my mouth to protest about him _attacking _me but then I kept my mouth shut-after all."

She just shook her head no really quickly as I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, "Of course she isn't you dumbass." But only Kaname heard me clearly.

"Rina, I would like to ask you to please, _please_ tone down your hatred for me. You're really making the Night Class pretty angry." Yuuki looked at me with pleading eyes again; I had no choice but to agree.

"Fine," I said as I snatched the bandage out of his hands and put it on. "But I still hate you and when the Night Class and Yuuki's not around I'm going to give you as much of my colorful vocabulary as I can." I flicked the paper thing that was protecting the sticky part of the bandage in his face.

"Deal."

That's when the chairman decided to come in the room.

"Kaname, could you go back to the class room for a while? The Night Class is getting restless with the scent of blood in the air."

"Okay." And out goes the gay-ass Kaname

Thank god

"I can't believe it," Yuuki whispered, probably thinking about what happened just a while ago, and about Zero attacking me.

"I took Zero back to his dorm room. He's calmed down a bit now."

I patted her back as she continued to stay so confused about how she couldn't see the pain Zero was going through.

"Rina,"

"huh?"

"You can go back to your dorm room now. I need to speak to Yuuki, since I think you already knew about this. I need to talk to you next. I've already talked to Zero, he knows about your…issue."

I just shrugged, not caring how he found out about my illness and walked out the door, giving Yuuki a smile before I left.

...

Hey! Good news! As soon as I got to my dorm, guess what was there! MY LAPTOP! KARMA! KAMI! GOD! JASHIN! OYASHIRO! MOSAS! JESUS CHRIST! ANY OTHER GOD I NEVER HEARD OF! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

….-coughs-

Sorry 'bout that there…

I opened my laptop and went on to the internet, only to find a pop up suddenly come on my computer. And hell yeah! Look what it read!

_Dear owner of this computer/Laptop,_

_It has come to our attention that you have received an invitation to the _Vampire Knight_ world and you have no idea how you got there. Well guess what? Neither do we!! So we just wanted to inform you that since your laptop has been originally made in the real world, everything like internet is based off the real world things. If you would ever want to switch to the Vampire Knight Worlds internet computer network, just go to the link at the bottom of this message or call the number below._

_Thank you for traveling with our services, we hope you will go home soon._

_-Joker House Corporation Employees_

_P.S._

_The manga/anime in the real world has not changed from its original if you have interfered with the Anime's story/plot. So don't expect to see yourself in the manga if you plan on reading it online._

_Number-_

_555-78-ANIME_

_Website address_

_.net/StuckInAnAnimeWorld_

Woooow, how informal. Well, you wanna know what I did? I UPDATED MYSELF ON THE MANGA VAMPIRE KNIGHT BABY!

…

(After reading the last chapter updated so far , A.k.a after reading chapter 57)

What

The

FUCKING

HELL!

…

(Next morning)

I was waaayyyy to tired to go to school but grr…well, I'm gonna have to go thank Zero today, and make sure either me or Yuuki stop him from trying to kill himself, if he does try to kill himself. Lets hope to god NOT!

Oh well, well, like in the manga (I'm still mourning over the hell I might have to go through if I even live up to that point, knowing my luck I probably won't but you never know) he didn't show up at school today and blah, blah, blah, and I even reviewed over what was supposed to happen. I was just sitting in class, surprising everyone because I didn't fall asleep in class for some reason, when I heard Yori, who was on the other side of Yuuki (It went me on the far left, Yuuki in the middle, and then Yori on the right when you looked at us from the front) speake.

"Zero's not here…" She said as she spoke in that awesome emotionless voice of hers.

"Yeah, he's been sick since last night." Yuuki replied.

"Oh,"

Yuuki looked like she was in deep thought after that so I decided to ask Yori about the present, starting off with telling her the about her present to Aido.

"Hey Yori-chan!" I yelled. She looked up at me. "I gave him the thing you told me to give you-know-who. Did you get anything back?"

Yuuki wasn't paying attention so that was good. Yori smiled, "Uh, actually yes. And I accepted it." I mentally clapped while jumping up and down like a happy child owning Disneyland.

"Thats great!"

I said as I smiled brightly. Phase one: (Give gifts to Aido and Yori and make them think they gave it to each other) Complete!

Phase two: (See if Yori and Aido accept each other's feelings) half complete! Now, to see if Aido accepted Yori's!

Yuuki asked if I could go check on Zero after class, I was gonna do that anyway.

When I arrived there, Zero was already holding the gun to his head, and I suddenly wondered what he was thinking. I was about to run over there and stop him like Yuuki did, but for some reason, I felt another side of me take over. I felt myself become much more gentle at heart, my body went completely different, I couldn't control my next actions that were about to come. My eyes turned to its natural color.

What happened to me?

…

(Other POV)

Zero didn't know much thanks to the little information the Chairman gave him. What he _did _know was that when they were kids, him and Rina, Rina chose him to be her mate. She was something called a Vampyre, or a Blueblood. The Chairman told him what Rina was, and that she didn't know. But Zero couldn't let her have him as a mate, or lover. He was soon to be a Level E, a vampire whose bloodlust can't be controlled. He's already tasted her blood, and now she'll be the only one he'll go after. Her life is at stake. He now regretted making that promise. He looked at the Bloody Rose in his hand.

'_She'll have to find a different mate.' _No, the Chairman never told him about Zero being the only one, that if a Bluebloods mate dies, she dies too. He never said that. If Zero ends his life here now, Rina will die not too long after. But he doesn't know that. Zero held the gun up to the side of his head.

He thinks she could just find someone else, like she could get over it like a normal human can. But she can't, she'll die if his life ends here.

Zero was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't even notice that the object of his thoughts walked into the room. Rina put her right hand on top of the hand Zero was using to hold the gun and gently made him put it down. "You know," She said in not too much of a whisper, but her voice was soft. "I may have seen you as an Emo, but I never thought you would kill yourself over saving my life. Am I that unloved by you?" She playfully faked hurt as she smiled and kneeled down in front of him, gently, as if she was a mother talking to her child, she slid his hair out of his eyes and looked into them, snow to grey white meeting a pale light violet, mixed in with some grey.

"Why are you here?" he asked, in nothing but a whisper. He saw that her eyes were its natural color, the same color as when he first met her.

"Yuuki wanted me to check on you. She was going to do it herself, but I was coming down here anyway."

She cupped his right cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. Zero wondered what side of her this was. This must have been her other side, the side that grew up with the Kurans, not her 'Aunt' and 'Uncle'. This was her Vampyre side speaking. He resisted the urge to throw her hand off his face.

He also noticed that her hands no longer had wounds. How did they disappear?

"Why?" he asked, switching the gun to his other hand before carefully taking the hand that was on his face in his own.

"Hm?" Why what? Was there a question she missed?

"Why were you coming down here anyway? After what I did…" Rina, of course didn't know that her condition was because of what she was, since she thought that she was human with an illness.

"Because I wanted to thank you, for saving my life. I would have died of if I didn't run by you."

This was the last straw, _save her life? Did she not hear Kaname saying stuff about me almost sucking her dry, no matter how much extra blood she had?_ He lost it there; he swung her behind him and switched it to where he was on top of Rina, using his hands to hold him above her. Zero glared down at her.

"Save you? …Save you?" he slid his right hand down to her neck where the bandage was and ripped it off. She winced in pain.

"Can't you hear it?" he asked as traced the two puncture holes he made.

"The sound I made when I sucked at your blood…" she stayed silent, knowing that this little speech was supposed to be made for Yuuki.

_Thump-bump_ her heart went as he stared down at her.

"While that sound is running through my ears…you'll never be safe around me."

It was quiet for a moment, and Zero could feel her heart pick up its pace as he continued to trace the holes on her neck. He leaned down to where his lips where just brushing the wounds, making shivers go down her spine as she felt his cold breath while he spoke in a low whisper.

"Did you not hear Kuran last night? Before you were yelling at him to put you down?"

His hand cupped the other side of Rina's neck as her hands balled into fists. This didn't happen in the manga, what is he going to do?

"I almost sucked you dry, even as your blood multiplied rapidly, I still couldn't get enough…"

He stood back up and got off of her while she just laid there, tears forming in her eyes.

She didn't know how long she just laid there, but soon, Rina came to her senses and ran out after him, gun in hand.

…

Rina has always hated running, she's never been good at it, and she was sick of it. She caught him at that same spot Yuuki did while she leaned up against the wall and out of breath."I've always…hated…running…"

"ZERO!"

Said male turned around, seeing the white-eyed female out of breath as she held onto the wall for support and walked over to her, seeing that she unconsciously held the gun in her hand. He stood in front of her and put one hand on the wall beside Rina's head, and used his right hand to bring the gun she held up to his chin.

"The next time I attack you," No, it's supposed to be someone, why just me? She thought, confused on why he's only saying her and not saying, 'The next time I attack someone."

"I might really kill you, no matter how much blood you have."

Rina didn't move, she just froze, afraid to accidently pull the trigger. The fear in her eyes can be seen, and Zero took it as her fearing him.

"Shoot me."

_No…_

"You're afraid of me aren't you?"

Her eyes went wide, _No!_

"One easy shot," he lead the gun point down to his heart, giving Rina a sad smile that had no meaning.

_NO!_

"It's no crime to kill a vampire…"

"Stop it…" She pleaded

"I won't let it happen again," he said calmly, guiding her finger to pull the trigger.

A loud gunshot was heard.

…

A/N: Ooooooooooh….did she shoot him? Did something unexpected happen?

Well you'll just have to wait and see!

Review! If you can –glare-

Rina: Get over it

Zero: YOU KILLED ME?

WHO THE HELL SAID YOU DIED?

Zero: BUT-

You'll just have to see~! Haha! I love giving people cliffhangers BWAHAHAHA! But don't worry! The next chapter will be up soon!


	13. Chapter 13: Precious Children

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS PEOPLES!

I decided to FINNALLY post my next chapter because one of my reviewers were getting REALLY impatiant lol, I know exactly how ya feel lol.

So, I am NOW finnally in Germany and it looks...just like Utah,I just haven't seen any mountains yet ha, ha.

OH! And I was busy on Inuyasha Journey when I DID have internet, one of my friends went just about Emo because I left and I really miss them too so sorry...

Well, thank you the following peoples:

**Senri Shiki Fan, Sonic52, WerewolvesMoon (Poll)**

**Vampirebunnygirl (lol your funny)**

**Cereah (Yay! Lol, yes, wasn't it just a great cliffhanger? And your completely right! I also just wanted to know how it felt to leave a big cliffhanger and it was FUNNY! lolXDD Sorry 'bout that! And you said cliffhanger four times and cliffie once lol, enjoy!)**

**HoneybeeAnt (Haha! Glad you liked it! And I would DIE without my laptop. I'm trying to catch up to the manga because the parts so far I just KNOW are going to be fun to write about! But of course my plans for those chapters are going to be real dramatized lol. And I love long reviews so heehee!)**

**Aidorockz (Yuppers, and thank you!)**

**Sweet Nightmare's Goodbye's (lol, ok, I did put a website too it but it didn't show T_T)**

**hawkfur (Thank you! Happy new year!)**

**xXSweetestxAngelxNightmareXx (Thanks!)**

Disclaimer:

Rina: -flips the page-

* * *

"_You're afraid of me aren't you?"_

_Her eyes went wide, No!_

"_One easy shot," he lead the gun point down to his heart, giving Rina a sad smile that had no meaning._

_NO!_

"_It's no crime to kill a vampire…"_

"_Stop it…" She pleaded_

"_I won't let it happen again," he said calmly, guiding her finger to pull the trigger._

_A loud gunshot was heard._

Chapter 13-Preciouse Children

The loud sound of the gun almost busted my ears as I looked his eyes. They held such sadness; I could guess that mine did as well. I was lucky, he was lucky, for I was able to move my arm right before he hit the trigger, and now my hand was being held up in the air with his on top of mine. His left hand tightened into a fist as it rested on the wall behind me.

"Please stop it," I pleaded, my tears now officially sliding down my cheeks.

"Why!?" He yelled, now gripping my wrist and just about slammed it into the wall. I winced.

"Is it because you're scared!? Of what I am! I almost killed you! You have every right to be scared! Shoot me!"

'_Well even if I wanted too I kind of can't thanks to you holding my hand up you dumbass.'_

He backed up after a moment and I forced myself out of his gri and then hugged him. I wouldn't let him go for the world. "I don't care if there's a 'Next Time'! If it does ever happen again, I'll make sure you won't hurt anyone else!"

He didn't catch the meaning behind my words, I didn't intend him to. He'll get the meaning when the time comes, and for that, I'll be prepared. I'll be his Guardian. I'm the only one who has enough blood to let him last for a little while longer.

Just hold on Zero.

(Other POV)

Aido let a drop of his drink fall onto the table. As soon as the drop hit the table it suddenly turned to ice, followed by some more of the bright red liquid.

"In the end, we didn't get to find out more about that Blood scent last night."

Akatsuki yawned as he walked behind Aido with a towel hanging down his neck. "I'm not particularly interested."

"I know that scent…it's almost the same exact scent as Yuuki's blood…" the red liquid being poured on the table in front of Aido froze into solid ice as well.

* * *

(Rina's POV)

Zero was currently being dragged by us two guardian females to the chairman's office. I told Yuuki some of the events last night, well, all I did was tell Yuuki that Zero tried to leave and crap like that and now both of us, being pissed off, are dragging him to the chairman's office to talk about Zero NOT going to the Night Class.

"I'm still mad at you Zero!" Yuuki yelled as we walked down the hallways.

"For not telling me a word about it! Where did you plan on going!?"

Zero, looking a little ashamed of himself said, "To settle…this whole thing…"

"Zero, you really are an idiot I mean JEESH!" Yep, Old Rina was back with my forest green eyes and my snappy attitude, aren't we all just happy and dandy now?

Yuuki knocked on the door and let herself in as the both of us dragged Zero by both of his arms inside.

"Chairman…we have something to say!" Uh-oh...SHIT!

"Good morning~!" The Chairman said all happily as he held up a night class uniform.

"You've come at the right time! Just in time to see this!"

All of us looked at the Chairman like he was an idiot.

"The Night Class uniform made for Kiriyuu!" Said boy slapped Chairman right across the face in anger. I just laughed as Yuuki stared.

"I'm leaving!"

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled.

"Wait Zero!" we both said as we pulled him back into the room. I spoke first.

"Chairman! DON'T PURPOSLY GO STEPPING ON LANDMINES YOU IDIOT!"

He looked scared as hell with a bloody nose as he looked at the two of us pulling Zero back into the room.

"Look at it from a Chairman's point of view! I'm not joking!" He yelled.

He recovered himself as he smiled and rubbed his cheek while he looked at Zero who finally got pulled back into the room.

"You look like you've recovered," he said to Zero.

"Anyway, Yuuki, Rina, you have something to say?"

"Yes," We both said at the same time.

"I know…Zero can never be as he was before-"

"I personally disagree with that," I interrupted as I shrugged

""You mean Zero can never be as _human_ as he was before. He can be sad, depressing, boring and bratty whether he's a human, a vampire or even a pink fairy all he wants."

They just stared at me, well Zero glared at me, Yuuki sweat dropped, and the Chairman gave me an annoyed look.

"What?"

"Rina shut up."

"What it's true!"

"NOT HELPING!"

"Sorry Jeesh!"

The Chairman regained his composure and looked at Yuuki.

"But Rina and I will not allow Zero to switch to the Night Class!'

"Yeah! That class already has an emo and depressing dude in their class!"

"RINA!" All of them yelled at me.

"Sowwy…"

The Chairman nodded and got something out of his desk and held up, _the bracelet_.

Now for him to give Yuuki the bracelet-

"Rina, put this on."

WHAT?!

"Wait what!?"

"Just do it."

"But shouldn't you be giving that to-"

"No."

"Why do I have to wear it!?

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"Hell no!"

"Don't make me put you back in the Night Class."

"Grr…"

Then he told Kiriyuu to cut open his finger and blah, blah, blah let's get onto the point. Zero freaked out, the Chairman grabbed my wrist and put it up against Zero's tattoo and badda-bing, badda-boom, electrical shock of doom (RHYMING!) and Zero looking like a retard as he laid on the ground.

"Dude…That was SO MUCH COOLER IN PERSON!"

"ZERO!" Yuuki yelled.

"Calm down, calm down," I said as I patted her back. "It only immobilizes him. Whatever that means."

She just stared at Zero as the Chairman gave me a suspicious look. "How much _do_ you know?"

"A lot now I'm hungry can we go get something to eat?"

"Later."

"Damn…"

"Well Rina, I guess you already know what to do so Zero, your vampire nature has already fully awakened."

"Congratulations buddy!"

"Rina..."

"Sorry…"

Then he went on a whole speech about crap I didn't pay attention to 'cause I could just read it over in the manga if I have any questions.

He then grabbed me and pulled me down next to Zero with sparkles all around us.

"…And when you are really in need of feeding on blood, please don't hesitate because I'm sure Rina won't mind!"

Next thing I knew Zero was pummeling the Chairman to the ground as I pointed and laughed at him and Yuuki was holding Zero back from killing the poor man.

"Calm down! Calm down Zero!"

"I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING SEXUALLY HARRASSED! IT'S FINE AS LONG AS THERE ARE BLOOD TABLETS!!"

"Eh…I think…he can move…again…"

Zero then dragged the two of us (Me and Yuuki) out of the room but before he could completely get out of the room the Chairman said, "Wait…wait a moment…K-Kiriyuu-kun…aren't you forgetting something important?"

Yuuki just smiled at Zero. "It's ok; tell me about it later. Don't be late for class!"

I knew where she was going, and I am NOT letting her go alone!

"I'll go with you!"

After we went far enough and out of hearing range I pumped my fist in the air and yelled, "Ok! Now to go tell that gay-a-uh, I mean, now to go tell the guy who I do not like one little bit that this must be a secret! Right Yuuki-chan?" She smiled and nodded, joining me in the cheering.

Then we found that creepy hooded dude guarding the Night Class dorm thingies.

"You two are the second and third people today who are brave enough to go this early in the morning…yeah go ahead." The old man said giving me and Yuuki that Chill Stare that creeped both of us out.

We walked through the door to see Aido dismissing some business people and I suddenly started eating cookies I stashed in my pocket.

"Ah, Yuuki-chan, Rina-chan…"

Yuuki, not expecting to run into anyone was completely shocked, but of course I saw this coming so I wasn't so surprised.

"Oh…uh..Idol-senpai-"

"Aido-senpai," I whispered to her.

"I-I mean Aido-senpai."

"Hey Aido!" Yuuki elbowed me, probably because I haven't been using the suffix at the end for respect like I was supposed too but oh well.

Aido smiled at us as he pushed unimportant people one and two out the door.

"Okay you guys go home now!"

Then he started complaining about the sun which I could really care less about.

"Then don't open the door you dumbass."

"Not my fault I thought they would never leave!"

"Then don't make yourself so popular I mean is it that hard?"

"Yes!"

"Not my prob."

"Why you little-!"

"Uh…sorry for disturbing you…" Yuuki said, trying to stop us arguing.

"Forget it," Aido said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"It was all their fault anyway, why are you two even here? Everyone's asleep."

He then came over to ME and put his arm around my neck (Of course I know why, it's so he can get the stupid bandage) and said, "Don't tell me that you want me to suck your blood too eh Rina-chan??"

Him putting his weight on me made me drop my cookies.

"ASSHOLE!"

I punched him off of me with a stress mark appearing on my forehead and yelled, "OF COURSE NOT YOU DUMBASS WE CAME HERE TO SEE KANA GA-..I mean KANAME-SENPAI!! AND YOU OWE ME THREE COOKIES ALONG WITH THE OTHER FAVOR YOU OWE ME!" god it's so hard not to use his Kana-gays nickname and it's _really_ hard to use the suffix at the end of his stupid ass name.

He simply got up with his hands behind his head and began walking upstairs. "Ah, is that so? Then come this way."

I felt my neck, no bandage. "WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"Eh? You're taking us there?" Yuuki asked, thinking something fishy was up.

"Yuuki-chan!" I whined, trying to complain about his evil intentions.

"Because Dorm Leader is only kind to you alone Yuuki. I've also noticed him being nice to Rina too, but she's just too much of a bitch to care."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Well. it wasn't."

"Well, too bad." I mocked.

Aido turned around and stared straight at me. "Rina-chan," I panicked.

"Whose bite marks are those?"

Yuuki stared at me in shock as I tried to stay calm. Aido held out my bandage. Gross!

"The night before last…there was a sudden smell of blood that drifted into the class room. We were alarmed."

Yuuki shook as I took a deep breath, and zoned out for a bit, ignoring his little speech.

Next thing I knew, Yuuki and I had our feet stuck to the ground with ice and all the candles blew out.

"What is Yuuki-chan to Kaname-sama?"

He asked, obviously irritated. He then glared at me with an ice cold expression. "And why does he let you get away with disrespecting him?"

He jumped down from the stairs and landed in front of us, his voice low and his face expressionless.

"What are you two to Kaname-sama?"

Before Yuuki could say anything about the crazy vampire attacking her ten years ago I clamped my hand over her mouth. "That answer won't help!" She looked at me with her eyes wide, wondering how I knew what she was going to say. Aido stared down at me.

"Rina-chan, you should be happy you're able to get away with a lot of things when it involves Kaname-sama. In fact, you should show your gratitude!"

Oh shit, aw HELL NO!

He was close enough for me to mind control him, but it's still daytime, the sun is still up. Oh no…what to do…what to do??

Dear Oyashiro-sama in Hinamizawa,

I will give up cookies for a week if you make Kaname come in the next 5 seconds and for me to not be part of the screwed up plot!

Luvvles chu,

Rina

And there is my prayer.

"You should offer all your blood to him!" He smiled as he stood up; I just noticed that he was bending down to my level, stupid ass tall people. Hey, I may be tall for my age, but all the boys were still taller than me!

"Pfft! Hell no! Now, if you would be so kind, LET ME THE FUCK GO BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT A WINDOW...AGAIN!"

"Tsk, tsk, Rina-chan." He said as he traced a finger down my cheek. "You shouldn't freely give your blood to other vampire's, including me-"

I bitch slapped that mother fucker. He even fell to the ground.

I felt my eyes burn and my whole body was shaking, I didn't know why. The ice holding me and Yuuki suddenly broke and the one window that was blacked out by the curtains broke into tiny pieces and shards. I walked over to him and lifted him up by his color as he held his face in pain. I must have slapped him pretty hard.

He looked into my now black and white eyes and shuddered, shaking as if I was about to crush him into bits.

I almost did. Yuuki just stared in shock as I spoke, my words laced in venom. "I bitch slapped you because apparently Your 'Precious Kaname-sama' wasn't here to do it yet, so instead, I took the privilege of doing it for him. Touch me with one shard of your ice or with your bare blood-sucking hands again, and I swear to any FUCKING god out there, I will kill you, I don't care of much of the plot I ruin. I will _end_ you!"

I dropped him to the ground and stormed off as Kaname came into the room, looked at Aido, blinked, shrugged, and walked over to Yuuki.

I need to get myself some more cookies now thanks to that cookie ruining BASTARD!!

"Yuuki," Kaname said after he stood in front of her, "You should go with Rina and calm her down, Aido-san went too far this time, don't worry I'll deal with him." Yuuki nodded quickly and ran after me, I was already out the door.

I passed by Zero with a killer intent aura around me while wondering what the hell just happened in there.

* * *

(Other POV)

Kaname passed by Aido as he droned on about something he didn't pay attention to, seems like a lot of people weren't in a listening mood today, or ever.

"Why do you treat those two so special? Especially that Rina girl?" Aido asked.

"Rina has been someone I've been looking for, for a long time. Those two girls are the only ones in this world, who are important to me." With that said, Kaname walked back to his room, leaving a confused Aido in his spot.

* * *

Yuuki tried catching up to Rina, but she could see that Rina was soon out of sight and she couldn't find her. _'Wow, Rina must be really pissed…I wonder what happened back there…' _She just looked at Zero who was looking at the girl's part of the Moon Dorms and wondered what he was thinking, and then she thought about Rina. "Go talk to her." She said, smiling at the sliver headed male. He smiled back a little, and ran towards the dorms.

Rina was lying down on her bed in her bedroom, having a major head ache and was afraid that it was about to get worse.

That's when Zero came in, without knocking and walked over to Rina who wasn't paying attention because her right arm was over her eyes. He sat on her bed, making her jump a little and looked at him. "What?"

"You know a lot." Was all he said, making her wonder where the hell he was going with this.

"Well, yea, last I check 2 plus 2 does equal four, is that a crime?"

"That's not what I meant."

"So?"

"The Chairman told me about your condition." She rolled her eyes and just shrugged while crossing her arms.

"Nice. Now what you come here for?" He hesitated before answering, as if he was deciding whether to tell her something or not.

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. And I also wanted to thank you, for everything." He caressed Rina's cheek as he gave her a soft smile, she just looked at his hand out of the corner of her eye and gave him a confused expression.

"What...are... you doing?"

Zero stood back up and walked towards the door. He's decided what he was going to do now, and it was going to be his new goal in life. "Keeping my promise."

* * *

A/N: Woohoo! Another victory of writing the whole manga chapter! (Which wasn't very long if you ask me) And remember! My poll for who Yuuki shall end up with is on my profile so please vote!

And review!


	14. Chapter 14: In and Out of Cross Academy

A/N: Ok, I am finding that the name Blueblood is commonly used for Vampire Races like that one manga me and one of my reviewers were talking about and a book CALLED Bluebloods, so I decided to go back to my chapters and rename Rina's kind the Truebloods. It kind of fits because of Purebloods and Truebloods lol. So, yeah. I hope you're reading this as not to get confused.

Anyways,

WHOOHOO! THANK YOU MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!

**HoneybeeAnt ( I loved that part too but it was a little hard to write like the near end of this chapter was lol. –gives you a cookie- There you go! She was, I would imagine that the whole electrical shock of doom thingy would look cool in real life lol.)**

**Akuma Hana (The promise Zero made to Rina when they were little)**

**AidoRockz (No, not yet, but Zero and Kaname know the whole story about her now but more of her past will be revealed later on in the story like how she ended up with Scott and Marie and stuff like that. AND who the other person was during the attack on Zero's family.)**

**La-chan (Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!)**

**Vampirebunnygirl (-bows- Thank you, thank you, you're so kind lol. Of course I would keep Zero alive!)**

**Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes (It looks more like Utah, I have yet to see mountains lol.)**

**Yuurika (Thanks! What's your first language? I think speaking another language is really cool lol)**

Disclaimer: I ALREADY MADE IT CLEAR THAT I DO NOT OWN THE GODDANG MANGA!!!! RAWR!

Rina: …-slowly flips the page as she looks at Luna from the corner of her eye- She's crazy...

* * *

Chapter 14- In and Out of Cross Academy

Well, today was the day that everyone goes to go practice their horse riding skills or something and for some unknown reason to me, ever since that night Zero said, "Keeping my promise." After I asked him what he was doing, he's been hovering over me like an over protective brother as if I was about to jump off a cliff with every step I take. I mean SERIOUSLY! WHERE THE HELL IS ZERO AND WHAT DID THIS REPLACMENT CLONE DO WITH HIM!?

I, obviously was not interested in the events going on, and fell asleep while leaning on the wooden gate thingy and Yuuki went to go do, whatever.

_(Short Flashback)_

_I held onto the strange woman's hand as we walked into the front yard of a house. The door suddenly opened, revealing the boy who I had met years ago on the swing set of my family's backyard. Oh my god! It was him! I can't believe it was him! I ran a few steps in front of the woman who held onto my hand and smiled cheerfully._

"_Zero-kun!"_

_(End of short flashback)_

"Rina, get up." I heard Yori's voice say, I just jerked awake, having that feeling of me falling into darkness that really likes to annoy me.

"I'm not surprised you fell asleep during class, but for this class you can really get into trouble for it."

"Eh I'm used to it."

"No, I meant that you're in trouble because the only horse that's left to ride is her." She pointed to the evil demon horse from hell, White Lilly.

She patted my head as I gave the horse a 'WTF?' look. "I have already ridden the other horses. Make sure your snappy attitude doesn't affect the horse Rina…"

"Aw, HELL NO!"

I swear, the animal _glared_ at me! WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT ANIMAL _DOES_ THAT!?

"Good luck Rina…" Yori said while she walked away. Aw man! I forgot about falling asleep in this class! That's what I get when I tell Yuuki to not to fall asleep in this class and look what happens! _I_ END UP SLEEPING DURRING THIS CLASS! SHIOT!

"I refuse…"

Yuuki came around, giving me an encouraging smile as she pushed me into the direction of the Demon horse from hell.

"C'mon Rina! With your attitude it might not be that bad!" Heh, she wasn't lying, but I STILL REFUSE. I tried to stop myself from being pushed anymore near that animal, but to my epic failure, she pushed me in front of the horse as I just stood there and froze in place, afraid to move a muscle, HELL! I was afraid to even BLINK AND BREATH!

She untied the Horse and gave it to me, big mistake on not moving, cause as soon as the horse rope thing was in my hands HE KICKED YUUKI IN THE BUTT AND OFF HE FREAKING FLEW! MAKING THE THING SLIP THROUGH MY HANDS AND FUCKING BURN THEM! RAWR BITCH RAWR!

I screamed as I felt my hands light on fire!

"HOLY CRAP THAT DEMON HORSE OF DOOM BURNED MY HANDS!"

"Owie, my butt…"

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT HE BURNED MY FUCKING HANDS!"

Then I heard people yelling about the horse getting away, and I knew that he would run into Zero so I just walked all the way there as I tried to NOT cry from the pain coming from my poor palms.

When I got there with Yuuki panicking about my hands and me having a depressing mood around me because of them burning Zero already tamed that horse from hell. He looked at me and saw my wounds and quickly, IN PANIC FOR SOME REASON, ran over to me, completely ignoring the horse that was just standing there.

"What happened?" He asked calmly as he examined my burning hands. There was a hint of worry in his voice but then I remembered the reason why that horse ran off. So I just visibly held in my temper as I screamed, and then let out my temper.

"THAT ASS-HOLE AIR-HEADED MANGA LOVING FREAK NAMED ICHIJO OPENED HIS GODAMN WINDOW AT THE EXACT MOMENT YUUKI PUT THE STUPID HORSE RIDER THING IN MY HANDS! SCREW KILLING THE HORSE IMMA BITCH SLAP THAT MOTHERFUCKER-"

Yuuki slapped a hand over my mouth as her and Zero walked me over to a place where there was no one in hearing range. Luckily for us everyone was busy trying to calm down the horse from hell to listen to my rant. Me, who still had a hand over my mouth, was screaming like bloody hell.

"Rina SHUT UP!" hushed Zero.

"fmph phu mawmpherphumucuh!" (I'll give someone a cookie if you can figure out what she replied to him!)

* * *

"_THAT ASS-HOLE AIR-HEADED MANGA LOVING FREAK NAMED ICHIJO OPENED HIS GODAMN WINDOW AT THE EXACT MOMENT YUUKI PUT THE STUPID HORSE RIDER THING IN MY HANDS! SCREW KILLING THE HORSE IMMA BITCH SLAP THAT MOTHERFUCKER-"_

Ichijo visibly shivered as he quickly shut the window, forgetting what he was gonna say before the scary human prefect yelled.

"I always wonder how she knows these things…but she scares me…"

Kaname chuckled as he wrote an essay he was assigned to do some people from the "Founding Institute" gave him.

"Well, the horse only kicked Yuuki in the butt and all Rina had to go through was her hand getting burned from holding the rope (Don't know what the dang thing is called ok?) At the wrong time, other than that it looks like no one else got hurt. I can't believe she's that sensitive."

"Is that so?"

Ichijo looked at Kaname weirdly, wondering what caused the change of attitude towards the two girls.

"Uh, you actually are concerned about it, right?" He asked.

Kaname glared at Ichijo out of the corner of his eye, the blond just laughed nervously. "I think I'll go back to read my mangas…" He said as he tried to step out of the room.

"Ichijo,"

He sighed, and ran a hand through his blond hair. "…what is it, Kaname?"

* * *

Rina started stretching with Yuuki as she felt her bit of freedom come back to her; she was now outside of the academy with Yuuki and Zero to run some errands for the Chairman. Her dark blue sweater was on, covering her hands with light blue torn up jeans. She decided to leave her hair down today with the exception of a yellow ribbon tied around her head like a head band and the bow tied near the bottom of her neck. When you looked at her the left side of her bangs covered her left eye and the right side of her bangs framed the side of her face.

At first, surprisingly, it was only going to be Rina and Yuuki, but then, as soon as _he_ heard that only Yuuki and Rina were going, he insisted on coming.

_*~*Flash Back*~*_

"_Rina-chan, Yuuki-chan, can you please do these errands for me?" The chairman asked as he handed them a piece of paper of errands for the two girls to do for him._

"_No." Rina said flatly._

"_Sure!" Yuuki said cheerfully._

"_But Rinaaaa! I don't think Zero would want to do them with Yuuki so please!" He begged._

"_No, I have a laptop calling my name."_

"_You'll get to go outsiiiide!" he taunted._

"_I'll be getting my shoes."_

_Zero came in shortly after Rina agreed, and stood behind her with look on his face saying, _'Mine'_._

"_What's going on?"_

_Rina just looked at Zero weirdly, wondering what was with his sudden change of attitude. "Oh,. Chairman's just wants some errands done."_

"_Oh," He said, not really interested._

"_Who's going?"_

"_Yuuki,"_

"_Hn."_

"_And I."_

"_I'm coming with you two."_

_*~*End of Flashback*~*_

'_What a brat.' _Rina thought as she imagined the scene. But the good news was that Rina got to finally get off school grounds! She even got her own Vampire weapon thing at last! It looked just like Yuuki's except it looked a lot more shinier silver and Rina named it Lucifer. '_Artemis and Lucifer, it fits doesn't it'_ she put Lucifer up her sleeve but made it to where it was out of the way and that it didn't show the shape of the weapon. (For the sake of the story let's pretend that that was possible.)

"Ah!" Yuuki grinned, happy as well that she was out of school for once. "It's been so long since I've gone for a walk!"

"It's been so long since I've been off the school grounds." Rina said dryly, wondering why Zero was following her everywhere she went, or watching every move she made.

'_Goddamn stalkers. I SWEAR THESE VAMPIRE KNIGHT PEOPLE MUST HAVE A DISEASE CALLED STALKERIDOUSE OR SOMETHING!!'_

"God, why does Cross Academy restrict students from leaving school grounds? No WONDER the girls go crazy over the Night Class! They don't want to go back to their dorms and just sit there doing nothing!"

"Well there is a reason." Yuuki smiled, walking on top of a brick wall.

"I know but still!"

Yuuki pointed at Zero with an annoyed look on her face. "Come one Zero don't look so bored!"

"Yeah Zero!" Rina agreed, secretly scooting away from him bit by bit. "You should take this opportunity to spread your wings!"

"I don't have any wings I can spread." He bluntly replied as a black fire aura surrounded him because of the distance increasing between Rina and him.

"God Zero you're such a bore!" Rina yelled as her and Yuuki grabbed a hold of his arms and pulled him everywhere.

* * *

Rina had a reason why she hated shopping. And that was because she got so exhausted easily. Zero was forced to hold all the stuff they bought and Rina was way behind them, feeling her feet feel as if they were about to fall off.

"I hate shopping…" She whined.

"C'mon Rina! Just 15 more stops to go and we'll be done!"

"Aww FUCK NO!"

* * *

Zero was literally stalking Rina with everything she did but her tiredness made it to where she didn't notice anymore besides the fact that there was an evil and dark aura creeper behind her, making her pick up her pace and eventually caught up with Yuuki, who was too busy making sure she had everything on the Chairman's torture list. Zero had his hands full of brown paper bags and a big white burrito wrapped up looking thing.

"Are we done yet??" Rina whined again for the exact 57th time today.

Yuuki and Zero ignored her, finally able to tune out her whining. "Lets see, what else does the Chairman want us to get…Chairman says he wants us to do arrangements…buy cow liver…green vegetables and…"

"Any more?" Zero and Rina said simultaneously for they were tired of walking everywhere, and Zero was sick of being the girls, or Yuuki's, personal shopping bag holder.

'_What a drag…'_

Yuuki suddenly perked up as a shirt caught the corner of her eye and dragged the two tired Prefects over to the stand. "Ah! Wait a moment! Zero! Rina! Look!"

"Yuuki!" Rina whined once again.

"I know the Night Class is resting tonight and won't be leaving their dorms but can we PLEASE go back to the Academy before sundown?" Rina pleaded as she literally got on her hands and Knees and begged the brown haired female.

Yuuki sighed, "Fine, but only after a few more stops, then we'll go back."

Rina groaned, then looked around to notice Zero already walking away.

"Zero!!!"

"If you're not coming I'm leaving without you."

'_Yuppers, Zero is still Zero again…' _Rina thought as she dragged her feet to whatever destination she had next.

* * *

Well, now they were finally taking a break from the horrible shopping. They were in this cute little coffee shop and both the girls were eating ice cream as Zero was complaining about wanting to eat salted noodles.

"I want to eat salted noodles." He stated flatly as he watched the two girls eat their ice cream.

"You know Zero," Rina started, stuffing a mouthful of ice cream in her mouth. She chewed it up a bit and swallowed it, unaffected by its coldness on her non-sensitive teeth. "You should really eat something here since this is one of our last stops. My laptop is calling my name and we're not stopping for anymore food on the way." He ignored her as he continued complaining about what he wanted her to eat.

Yuuki, not knowing until the last minute what he had wanted earlier and would have brought him somewhere else, sweet dropped and stuffed a small spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. She swallowed and waved her hand at him as she tried to think up an excuse for him to eat something. "Come on Zero, j-just think of it as a repayment for carrying all of our stuff?" It came out as more of a question then a statement or request. Rina sighed.

"C'mon Zero, the ice cream here is high on demands and is very popular. Yuuki and Yori ate here before and the fact that _we're_ here should mean that it's pretty good." Yuuki looked at Rina, very confused.

"Rina-chan," Said girl looked up from another stuffed face full of ice cream in question. "How did you know that? That was long before you even came here." Rina's eyes went wide, noticing her mistake and swallowed hard, feeling the ice cream drop painfully down her throat and nervously laughed.

"Uh…Yori-chan t-told me about it uh...um, while ago, so yeah, that's how I knew heh, heh." She rubbed the back of her head with her right hand as Yuuki smiled and nodded in understanding, but Zero looked at Rina suspiciously. That must have been a lie. He's noticed that Rina stutters or makes her voice go a little higher as she lies. Of course that was only when she was talking to Yuuki, he didn't actually know that Rina was a pretty good liar due to the fact that she hears lies everyday and knows the exact meaning behind anyone's words.

Rina noted that Zero didn't take note that Yuuki came out alone, and skipped giving her that whole speech about walking the streets by herself. _Another lesson of the plot ruined._ Rina thought as she took a small spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. _I wonder what else I have been unintentionally ruining._ That was when she noticed the waitress lady coming this way and began to panic. _Oh no…_ she thought in panic, trying to find an excuse on why they had to leave at this moment. _If that waitress comes this way, Zero will get PISSED once he hears her words._ Zero followed Rina's line of vision and saw the blushing girl walk over to their table with a jug of lemonade that none of them even ordered.

"Uh…Yuuki are you done yet cause I am so can we leave?" Rina said a bit too quickly,. Yuuki looked at Rina and then at her ice cream.

"But you're not even close to finishing yours Rina, are you full already?" Rina began to panic more and Zero looked at Rina in question. _What's wrong with her?_ He asked himself. It was already too late when Rina tried to come up with another excuse.

"Uh, excuse me," The light brown haired girl said as she blushed when she looked at Zero, Rina suddenly disliked this girl who wasn't even in the right area she was supposed to be working in. An unknown mix of Jealousy and Panic overwhelmed the Blue-black haired teenager and she had to resist the urge of cussing the poor unimportant waitress out.

"I'm sorry to interrupt,"

'_I'm happy to interrupt,"_

"But, may I know if you're Cross Academy's student?" _'Too late...' _Rina thought.

"I'm right!?" She exclaimed in happiness (I shall now call her Ami because Waitress is too long to write). "No wonder you seem different from other people!" Yuuki's spoon clattered on the table as quickly she stood up with her hands on the table. Zero just looked at Ami in pure shock.

"That! Please, wait!" Yuuki tried to explain as she tried to find a way for Ami to shut up. Ami squealed as she smiled and continued to speak. "As expected, people from the Cross Academy are special." Rina slapped her forehead with her sleeve covered hand and groaned as Zero stood up and scooted his chair back so that he could leave.

"Girls." Rina groaned in annoyance as if she wasn't a girl herself. Ami was in the middle of asking him to tell Aido he was welcome here again but Zero was already leaving.

"I'll go out first." He said in anger as he slammed the door behind him. Ami just stared up at the door in confusion. Rina noticed that he took his share of stuff to carry as Yuuki paid the bill and explained that he wasn't feeling very well today. Ami just nodded in understanding and happily took her jug of lemonade to the table that actually ORDERED lemonade.

The two girls picked up their share of bags and walked outside, only to see that Zero was gone. Rina slapped her forehead again. "This is going to be a looong day…" She looked at Yuuki who was starring at the big bag Zero was holding when he walked out first.

"Where'd he go?" she asked herself as she picked up the burrito looking thing that was conveniently placed in front of an ally way. Rina ran over to her and smiled in reassurance.

"Yuuki, why don't you go on ahead and carry this stuff back to the Academy, I'll go find Zero, you know, since I have the bracelet and all." Rina said, not wanting Yuuki to get hurt because she knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"I should come with you! Just in case something bad happens…" Rina smiled and shook her head as she pushed Yuuki the opposite way of the ally. "No, no! everything should be fine! Trust me! Just go back and return everything to the Chairman okay?"

Yuuki almost protested again but gave up and nodded, walking back to the Academy.

Rina watched as Yuuki walked away and took a deep breath; ready for what was to come and hoped that Zero would come just in time to save her from the Level E vampire she was about to face for the first time in her life. She walked down the alley, dodging the thing that scraped Yuuki's arm with ease and looked around for Zero, mostly hoping that she would find him before she met the man that was about to attack her. "Godamn it Zero, where the hell are you?" She asked herself.

'_Run!'_ She heard a voice in her head tell, well, yell at her.

She felt a bit of blood drip down the corner of her mouth and wiped it with her thumb. "The hell?"

She looked at it and then suddenly, _Fwoosh! _

Time Froze.

Faster then she could blink Lucifer was in her hands and fully grown to its long length as she hit the Level E vampire (Who I shall name Haru) square in the face and into the wall next to her. She didn't know how she did it but on the inside she was freaking out, wondering what the hell just happened. Her mind was completely the opposite of her outside reaction. On the inside, she was screaming bloody murder and panicked as if her laptop had just died (Which, may I tell you, is a reaction as if the world was going to end). On the outside, she was glaring at the Level E vampire with such confidence and professional-ism as if she had defended herself from a Level E vampire before.

Her bangs shadowed over her eyes and one of Lucifer's ends was up against the Haru's neck so close that if she made the right move, she could stab the thing through. Haru felt the electrical shock go through his body as the weapon touched him, but felt it die down a little as Rina's composure looked a little bit more relaxed, he still didn't dare to move. His faced showed the look of a person who was human and had a gun pointed to his head.

This was not the Rina we knew.

The wind blew, making Rina's bangs reveal her eyes which were now its regular opposite colors. Haru's mind raced for the one word every Level E vampire automatically knew in their conscious. He whispered in a low voice the one word that all Level E vampires were afraid of. _"Vampyre…"_

Yes, A Vampyre. Vampyres or Truebloods were the beginning of the Vampire race, the ones who created people like him. Vampyre's blood may be poisonous to others who are not their mate, but it was the most delicious of them all. The reason why Vampyre's were 'extinct' a long time ago, was because of their blood, more Vampires would get killed for drinking this most sought after blood then Vampire hunters could get vampires on the list in a month. Because of that, Vampire's and Vampire Hunters never really cared for Vampyres. Sure, you could go to a hospital and have some blood control there, but then, doctors would find that the Vampyre wasn't human, and the whole secret of Vampires would be out. Hired professional Doctors who were part of the whole secret, never cared to help for the same exact reason.

But since Vampyre's were the creators of the Vampire race, Level E's know them subconsciously in their memory, knowing their power and fear them more than Purebloods.2 seconds have passed since he's said the name, and Haru knew he wasn't in such a good position now.

Rina's dark side smiled as she heard the recognition Haru made. She then started speaking words in some unknown language that only a Level E Vampire could understand when spoken too. Rina's voice was laced with another voice that was much deeper and robotic like.

"_This world has gone madder then when I have left! I have awoken in a world much worse than when I slept for over 2 million years and now my host cannot live a peaceful life! Look at you with your beady red eyes and so-called frightening teeth! You can't even attack as well as your kind could back in my day!" _She set Lucifer to her side as she stood upright and Haru fell to the ground on his hands and knees. Rina flipped Lucifer's end back to his chin and lifted it up, sending the electric wave through his body once again. _"State your name boy I don't have much time left."_ The man tried his best to search his mind for his name and it took him a while to come up with it, Rina almost lost her patience. "H-Haru…M-my lady."

"_Hmm…"_ She pondered this for a moment before returning Lucifer to her side. _"Do you know who your creator is Haru?" _He shook his head in shame, unable to answer the question. Rina sighed and motioned him to stand up. She watched as he stumbled to force himself to stand and dusted himself off as his bright red eyes looked panicked and concerned. She grabbed him by his collar, making him almost scream but yell quietly. She looked straight into his eyes and glared.

"_Now, when I return to my slumber I want you to listen to every word my host tells you to do got it? I think I have a good Idea on who your creator is."_ he nodded quickly as she dropped him to the ground and watched as he, again, stumbled to stand back up. She pointed Lucifer to the top of the alley.

"_I want you to resume your position to the part before you tried to attack me and attack me again, let the roles play out normally as it would but when she's speaks you better hell's to god listen to her and do EVERYTHING SHE SAYS. Got it?" _Haru nodded quickly in fear and jumped up to his regular spot. Rina smiled, feeling proud of herself and closed her eyes, letting time start again.

* * *

Rina blinked as she wondered what just happened, not remembering the events that happened five minutes before time just stopped. Now, what was she doing here again? Oh yes! She was here to look for Zero and try to avoid the level E vampire going to attack her! Oh how nice!

'_Bullshit!'_ Rina yelled in her mind, taking Lucifer out (Who was placed back in her sleeve) and making him its long length. She heard a big whoosh and quickly turned around, coming face to face with two red eyes just inches away from hers. She looked at him with a bored expression and bonked Haru on the head with Lucifer, making the electrical shock almost paralyze his body. Haru rubbed his head before Rina continued whacking him with Lucifer and had a bored look on her face. "You know," She said, waiting for Zero to come to her 'Rescue', "You're not as frightening as I thought."

She gave him one more "WHACK", completely knocking him out and stared at his unconscious body. Yawing. "Well that was a waste of my time, now, ZERO KIRIYUU! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE I AIN'T GONNA STAND HERE ALL DAY!" She yelled, stomping over to the now surprised male who was just standing there as her saw her whacking the Level E vampire upside the head. He stared at the vampire who didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon.

"How did you-"

"What are we going to stand here and play 20 questions or can we leave because Ichijo and Shiki are gonna show up here any minute." She said as she started knocking her fist upside Zero's head.

"You know, I've always wondered how you knew these things." A familiar voice said behind her. Rina turned around only to see Ichijo with his black sword Yuuki with nothing in her hands and Shiki, standing there and looking bored.

Rina laughed nervously and rubbed her hand behind her head. "Hey guys, how are you?" She said, trying to avert their attention away from the fact that she knocked out a Level E Vampire. Ichijo raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, shouldn't you know already?" Rina stuck her tongue out at him as Shiki began kicking the knocked out Haru on the ground.

"I think he's dead…" He said in a bored tone. "You didn't need us at all…" Shiki spoke to soon because soon Haru got up and tried to attack Rina again. She just stared as his body was unnecessarily chopped in half and turned into ashes.

Rina looked at the ashes in disgust. "Okay, I could have lived me WHOLE life without seeing that."

"You get used to it after a while."

"I'll say…" She said as she walked over to stand by Yuuki. "Speaking of death, why are you here Yuuki?"

Yuuki sweat dropped. "How does speaking of ashes have anything to do with me being here?"

"Nothing, we were just talking about the dude being dead and then I asked why you were here. I thought you were at the Academy."

"I ran into Ichijo-senpai and Shiki-senpai on my way there. Are you alright Rina-chan?"

"Eh, I'm fine." She replied as she waved her hand back and forth.

"Are you sure? You just about got attacked," Yuuki questioned in concern.

Rina just looked at Ichijo and Shiki who were talking to each other about something and saw Zero who just appeared right behind her, making her jump about two feet in the air.

"HELL ZERO!" She yelled after she finally landed back on the ground while almost having a heart attack. "Give me a heart attack why don't ya?" Ichijo and Shiki walked over towards the other three. Ichijo smiled and held his finger up in the air as if he was teaching something.

"Well Rina, Yuuki, you should go back to the Academy. The Chairman and Dorm Leader will get worried if you're not there before sun down." Rina rolled her eyes and nodded as Yuuki, and Zero walked away.

* * *

A/N: Phew! !2 pages and one whole manga chapter! Thats a record I THINK for this story. Please remember to review and Vote on the poll on who Yuuki should end up with in the end!

-Luna~!


	15. Chapter 15: Party in the Night

A/N: Well, I think ya'll made it clear that Yuuki should end up with Kaname in the end so, I guess I'll just stick with that lol. So guys, I have a new poll up and I KNOW that you guys are ALL gonna want to vote for this. I'm trying to figure out which chapter Yuuki left with Kaname and stuff. So the Poll is, well, you're just gonna have to go and see. Cause I have a lot of ideas for this story and it's hard to decide on one heh, heh. Sorry for the long update.

My last Chapters Reviewers:

**AidoRockz (Well, yeah I knew that, I mean the thing that burned Rina's hands lol. The rope thing you hold onto when you're riding the horse.)**

**Senri Shiki Fan (Thank you so much~!)**

**Yuurika (lol, I used to live n Portugal for about, three years I think. My first time overseas, it's really pretty there. Wish I could learn another language, I'm slow when it comes to learning that stuff XD)**

**Vampirebunnygirl (Uh, I think? On what?)**

**Akuma Hana (And I had fun writing it~!)**

**HoneybeeAnt (Yeah, it might heh, heh. Most likely, Anyways, thank you~!)**

**Hawkfur (Yeah, that part was fun to write.)**

**Animeluver1936 (lol, addicted? Is it really that good? Thanks!)**

**Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes (Yeah, he most likely will, but luckily for him, Rina decided to be nice in this chapter.)**

**xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx (Thank you! Thank you! –bows- You are so kind xD I hope you like this chapter. Awsomeness Squared? Never heard that one before I think! XD Great~!)**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox (Thanks! I never thought this story would even come close to 60 reviews or see let alone 121! I'm so happy thanks for reviewing!)**

**Angie (Your welcome! Sorry for the late update I guess heh, heh~!)**

_Dictionary Corner:_

_I-own't (Pronounced I and own with a T, slurring I and don't together.)_

Disclaimer: Now, Aido! Your turn~!

Aido: Luna-Chan does not own VK, Otherwise, I would be flung out of a lot of windows…

Not true! –shift eyes-

Aido: BULLSHIO-

Rina: -flips the page-

* * *

Chapter 15- Party in the Night

_Some living things live in the darkness_

_They are beasts who take on human form and drink human blood_

"_Vampires"_

"_Vampire Hunters"_

_They are humans who spend their whole lives with the task of hunting down Vampires_

"_Vampyres"_

_Angels who came down from heaven to help lessen down the dangers of Vampires_

_Descendents of the one and true god that created these three words_

_Killed by their own creations, Vampire Hunters, and Vampires_

_Swore revenge_

(Other POV)

The man whose face was covered by shadows went walking down an alley way and stopped in his tracks, a grainy substance grinding below his foot. He bent down and picked it up, letting the substance slip through his fingers.

"…Ants?"

(Rina's POV)

Well, we walked back to the Academy after the whole incident and I couldn't wait. You wanna know why? Well, after reviewing those beginning chapters on my Laptop, I found that after this, we get to go to a party! With CAKE! CAKE I TELL YA!

Of course, after the scenes were the three of us prefects have to be forced to eat the Chairman's food.

I stared at the food before me, not sure if it was edible, completely ignoring the fact that Zero and Yuuki were eating it and so far, not dropping dead. Though it looked good, I'm just…a picky eater.

"My original creations!" He exclaimed with chopsticks ready in his hands. I swear, I could literally see the sparkles going about the food like it did in the manga.

"Liver with fried veggies, stewed green Veg with meat, minced fish, and many others…" His voice went softer during the last part. "How is it? Nice? Nice?"

_Silence_

He then went to his gloomy corner (Not emo cause he can NEVER be emo) with those dark squiggly lines over his head. "Such a rare chance for all of us to eat together! I worked so hard to make these dishes!"

"Even though he keeps saying "My original Creation," this is too good to be true." Yuuki said as her and Zero were starring at the Chairman, I took this chance and decided to eat it.

"Didn't I tell you not to count _Me_ as 'Family'?" Zero complained

"This food ain't that bad." I sad as I took another bite.

"Mother is so sad!! HEARTBROKEN!" He turned around and saw us all eating the food and smiled. "Well, at least you're all eating now." He said while he stood back up and walked back over to the table. His face was a little, saddened or something.

"Did…something happen…while you were all gone." I was surprised he asked due to the fact that Yuuki had no injuries to notice. I just shrugged, completely ignoring Zero's and Yuuki's tense atmosphere.

"I knocked out a Level E vampire who tried to attack me like an idiot. It was pretty fun. And then I watched as he got sliced in half by Ichijo." I took another bite of my food. Man this stuff was good! For some reason Zero's and Yuuki's aura around them went all, dark and down like I said something I wasn't supposed to.

Oh well, -shrugs-

The Chairman sweat dropped as he took another bite of his food. "I'm going to pretend that that was a completely normal thing for a regular person to do." He said, while I just shrugged and continued eating. HA! He knows NOTHING that I don't know!

He suddenly looked as if he finally remembered something as he took a bite with his food. Funny how I was the only one eating with a fork and knife.

I never did get a hang on the chop sticks.

"Ah! Oh yes, I almost forgot!" He took out a box from his apron pocket and handed it to Zero. "Zero, this…You have almost finished those that you have right?" He said with a small smile on his face. I continued eating. I didn't know what I was eating, but it sure was hell of a lot better than my cooking.

"Blood Tablets." Zero's eyes went wide at the sight of the blood tablets. He took them in his hand and rattled them a little; Yuuki looked at him in worry. I just patted her back. "It's alright Yuuki, it should became a daily thing until more Drama comes into this story which I shall happily screw up!" Zero just eyed me.

"How do you always manage to know what I'm going to say except you end up Rina-fying it?" I think I'm affecting everyone here, I made Zero make a word, Rina-fying? WHAT THE HELL? I just sweat dropped and continued eating, ignoring his question. The Chairman eyed me as well.

"That's right Rina, we never did talk about how you know these things, Am I right?" I just shifted my eyes as I looked at my non-existing watch.

"Oh My heavens look at the time!" I stood up, still looking at my wrist, "Man I think I need to go out on Patrol-"

"Rina sit down." I sat down.

"Do you really think we should be talking about it right now-?"

"Yes."

I blinked twice as the three people stared at me. "Well?" I asked.

"Well?" asked the Chairman.

"Is there any reason why I can't leave?" Man, would they just let it go I mean Jeesh! Just because I know everything that's about to happen if it didn't get screwed up doesn't mean you should get suspicious!!!

"I want you to tell us how you know these things. It's only fair; since I'm sure you know everything about us." Pfft, but...no...I-bullshiot!

"I-I don't know…_everything…_" And I WAS telling the truth! There were parts in the dang manga that I really didn't get, so I didn't really pay attention to bits here and there heh, heh.

"Ok," He said, as Yuuki and Zero stared at me, probably wondering the same thing. "Then how _do_ you know these things?" I gulped, getting really uneasy about the conversation. And I thought I would be able to lye-low…this sucks, I just _had_ to brag about my knowledge didn't I? Ok Rina, time to get your lying skills into action.

"I'm psychic." WHAT THE HELL RINA? WHAT KIND OF LIE IS THAT?

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Forget I asked." The Chairman said. I just shrugged and continued eating.

* * *

Ugh, now it's time to go to the stupid party. Of course Zero and Yuuki didn't know that but I did, being the _'Psychic'_ and all…HA! I snickered at the thought.

Zero was loading his gun and looking all, tense and crap. I blinked twice. "Shiny." I said.

Yuuki was about to go all 'You don't have to come!' and crap like that but I just went," He's coming whether you like it or not Yuuki you know how stubborn he is." She sweat dropped, now used to the fact that I always know what she's gonna say.

"You really are Psychic aren't you?'

"Eh, only half true. Now let's go I hear some cake calling my name."

"You're thinking about food _now?_ We just ate!" I just smiled.

"Trust me Yuuki, when we get there you will know why." I said and started heading towards the Moon Dorms.

When we went pass the gate thing I heard the rustle of the leaves and counted out loud. "Three…two…one…"

"Here to welcome us?" Zero said as he held out the Bloody Rose Gun to Akatsuki's head. I snickered.

"Vampires."

Well, Yuuki had Artemis; I was the only one that didn't have my weapon out in the open. I was leaning on one leg with my arms crossed and a bored expression.

Akatsuki held out his hands in no harm and Aido just dramatically frowned.

Before Aido could reply I just started walking away with my hands behind my head. "This part was boring and is going to waste five seconds of my life. GO ahead and stand there but I smell cake." Mmmmhhhh…cake...I hope they have cookies there too.

"Rina!" Yuuki yelled. I just turned around and shrugged.

How does she smell the cake from all the way over here?" I heard Aido ask Akatsuki. Akatsuki just shrugged.

"What? They're only here to escort us there and they're doing a bad job of it considering the fact that I'm walking away with no one by my side." Aido scowled and Akatsuki, looked bored as always. "Let's go."

All of us were walking passed all the unimportant vampire peoples. I just took out my iPod and ignored them, but I left one ear plug out so that I knew what was going on. "You know it's rude to have those in when there's other people around you." Aido said, looking at my ear phones.

"Yeah," I said. "It's also rude, and wrong, to insult a Pureblood out in the open. Yet you don't see me caring now do you?" He gave me a dirty look and walked ahead of me. Serves you right bitch!

"That's what I thought."

"Deputy Chief Ichijo, I brought three people here."

"I never got this part." I said to myself as I caught up to Yuuki and stood between her and Zero. Yuuki was in the middle of thinking about what Vampires look like in their true form and stared at Aido.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Yuuki has a point, he doesn't look different." I said, replying to her thoughts and examining Aido myself. She turned towards me and flew her hands up in the air.

"What, are you a mind reader too!?"That earned a few stares from her sudden little outburst. Hey, I AM affecting people here! That's something I would say! And she doesn't even look like she cares about being stared weirdly at! Go me, oh yeah! Go me! –Mental happy dance-

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Nope! Just born to annoy people."

Ichijo was practically glowing when he saw the three of us. "You came! Yuuki-chan! Rina-chan! Kiriyuu-san!

He held out his arms in front of the giant cake and glasses stacked on top of each other. I almost drooled and Yuuki sweat dropped. "And now I see why Rina wanted to come here."

"Tonight is my birthday party! Isn't it fun?" He exclaimed. I was just eyeing the cake.

Yuuki had a small sweat drop on her cheek. "Well…may I know how old are you…?" she said, only listening to the flow of words. The cake looks so good!

"He's 18 in vampire years." I said, trying to get on with the story. "And no Yuuki will not kiss you." I said, suddenly glaring at Ichijo. He sweat dropped.

I sighed. "Why are we here again? Originally Yuuki came here to ask about the events earlier tonight but since she wasn't the one who got attacked I don't think she even asked…nor does she even care" Yuuki looked at me, confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Well, it was supposed to be you who got attacked but instead I made it to where I went to look for Zero and made you go back to the school." I said. It was silent.

"What?"

"You knew he was there?" Zero asked. God, time to lie again.

"Hellooo! Psychic!" I said, pointing to myself. Zero glared at me as Ichijo just sat there, confused.

"Then why didn't you avoid it!?" I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped.

"Uh…I don't really know. But anyways, about that cake."

"You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"And I didn't. Instead I knocked the Level E duded out all so awesomely and laughed at him." I said, shrugging.

Silence again.

"What?"

Yuuki shook her head. "Rina…"

Ichijo suddenly brightened up again and took my hands in his. I resisted the urge to punch him but a stress mark did appear on my forehead. "Rina! You're a psychic? Oh, no wonder you knew all those things! Tell me! How does my future look?"

I was about to punch him this time but didn't; instead I smirked. Hm, maybe I can stop him from serving under that one Pureblood bitch who I don't like.

"Your life is going to go downhill when you serve under some Pureblood girl named…" Damn I forgot her name. I looked at the sky in question with an annoyed look on my face.

"Damn I forgot her name…Sah-say-ra..hm…" Ichijo immediately dropped my hands and backed up a little, now forcing a smile. "Uh…never mind Rina, I'm fine with surprises." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I just noticed that everyone was staring at me. I just stuck my tongue out at them.

"What? I'm not normal deal with it!" I yelled at them while crossing my arms and pouting. I immediately felt Zero's presence behind me and felt a chill run up my spine. I huffed.

"Here we go again."

"If you wanted to know why they killed the vampire, it was because it was at," Kaname came out of nowhere, up the steps where he was in the manga.

"My order." He said, showing himself. Yuuki gasped and blushed, I just rolled my eyes and blew my bangs out of my face.

"Still dramatic I see." I whispered as I heard all the unimportant vampires whisper to themselves "Kaname-sama" This and "Kaname-sama" that. How gay.

"How gay," I voiced my thoughts, inching away from Zero though failing because he followed me.

"Rina, I hope your behaving." He said to me as I stretched.

"No Promises." I said while fixing my shirt from stretching. I should iron this.

"Yuuki, coming to this dangerous place…" He said all so gaily-I mean

"Along with Tomonaga-san and Kiriyuu-san."

"Anyone who tries to kill me in my opinion can shove it so need to worry 'bout me!" I yelled. Yuuki sweat dropped.

Kaname sat down on that long red couch. I rolled my eyes, once again.

I followed after Yuuki who was walking towards Kaname along with Zero who was behind me. Kaname smiled at us with a glint in his eyes that I guess only I saw. "Yuuki, Rina, come sit with me." I raised an eyebrow at him. That wasn't supposed to happen. I coughed in my fist and looked behind me as if he was talking to a different Rina.

"Ahem, Yuuki, the boy called you." I said while lightly pushing Yuuki in front of me and stepping back. Which was a bad idea on my part because I bumped right into Zero's chest who wrapped his arms around my waist and glared at Kaname. Why? Well I don't fucking know!

Yuuki stared at Zero's arms wrapped around my waist, and then looked at me, who was currently pouting with my arms crossed and my cheeks puffed out and grinned. WHY THE HELL WAS SHE GRINNING?. Why I didn't punch Zero I don't know, I had I feeling I would regret it later for some reason, which was very unusual for me.

I kept hearing whispers around me about how I refused a, "Purebloods" wishes. KANAME CAN SHOVE IT UP HIS ASS!

"Uh…no thanks K-Kaname-senp-pai." Kaname merely leaned his chin on his hand which was on the arm of the couch and closed his eyes.

"Yuuki," She sat down.

He then looked at me. I just noticed that Zero's arms weren't around me anymore but he was still glaring at Kaname. "Rina." He said, thinking that I would be like Yuuki and sit on the couch with him too. I gave him the, "Uh, yeah I-own't think so bitch" look. He opened his eyes and stared at me as I ignored the gasps behind me. I rolled my eyes and stood my ground. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Rina, I asked for you to sit down with me." He said in that dark mysterious gay-ass voice of his. I just smiled sweetly.

"You really don't want to get me started on a rant so I'm just going to stand here by Zero who is creepily stalking me and…stay quiet for Ichijo's sake. It is his party after all, don't want to insult one of his friends on his birthday would we?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. He shrugged.

"Hn." Was all he said. I just smiled happily and leaned on the fence thing behind me next to Zero and put in my other ear phone, ignoring the conversation

Next thing I knew Zero was at Kaname's head with the Bloody Rose and Seiren's hand was at Zero's neck, a little blood coming out. I leaned down in interest, a big grin on my face while I took out one of my ear phones.

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" I whispered, of course everyone heard me with their Vampire hearing and glared at me even more.

"Seiren, It's okay." Kaname said, looking at her. I rolled my eyes.

"The one who spoke carelessly was me."

"I'll say." I whispered, no one hearing me this time. Seiren removed her hand as Zero removed his gun.

"That gave me a fright." Ichijo said with his head tilted to the side.

"He dared point a gun at Kaname-senpai…Kiryuu that bastard." I heard Aido say. I became angered by this comment.

"Cutting him to pieces won't even satisfy me."

"Okay~! So mean of everyone to forget! Everyone is gathered here tonight for Ichijo's birthday!" I said to lighten the mood. I know that this is supposed to happen later but I wanted to speed things up a little. Ichijo smiled brightly at me in thanks. I just smiled back and shrugged, meaning no problem. And no, I did not forget about him being the reason for my hands getting burned but hey, it's the dudes birthday, let me cut him some slack will ya? Plus that might affect my chances of getting of cake.

"We must enjoy ourselves properly~! No matter~! If it's still Rina, Yuuki and Kiryuu-san they're still my honored guests!" He declared happily while clapping his hands together. I sighed.

"So! Cake anyone?" I asked, completely forgetting about the next scene.

Yuuki slowly stood up and politely said, "We're leaving."

Aww, but what about the cake!

I heard Ichijo behind us, talking to Shiki about the cake.

"Such a big cake…sure you can eat it alone?" Shiki asked while looking at the cake. Ichijo simply smiled.

"Would you like to try it?" He asked, holding the long knife in his hands and glowing while looking at the large and tasty looking cake.

"This was made by everybody's effort!"

"Then…let me have your hand Ichijo." Shiki said while holding out his hands.

My eyes widened as I straightened and tensed. "Uh-oh." I said, capturing the attention of Kaname, Yuuki and Zero.; They looked at me in question until they saw what happened next.

As I turned around Shiki already grabbed the knife and slit Ichijo's hand, leaving a nasty blood gush that Shiki soon started slurping on. I sweat dropped. "No wonder there's videos on YouTube (Do not own) with these two as a couple." I muttered. Zero zoomed passed me and ran over the half sized wall. For some reason I felt my body heat up, it felt like that same feeling that I had when my blood multiplied. I could hear my blood pumping in my ears and leaned onto the beam beside me for support. Ugh, there was even a foul smell in the air, what the hell was that? Yuuki ran up to me in concern.

"Rina…are you okay? Your face is heating up." I just smiled and nodded, telling her not to worry and tried to come up with an excuse.

"Uh..yeah..I-I'm fine. Just n-not a f-fan at the s-smell of blood is all." And that's what it was! How the hell could I smell it? Yuuki looked confused.

"Whaa-?" I just shook my head and backed down the stairs towards where Zero left unconsciously and covered my nose and mouth.

"N-no no! I-I'm fine…I-I'm j-just going to go f-find Zero-" I couldn't take it anymore, I ran off into some random direction while covering my mouth, my world slowly falling into darkness.

(Other POV)

Rina could hardly breathe anymore, feeling the blood fill through her lungs and through her mouth. She ran and slowed down, not able to hold back very much anymore. She's never felt this way before. Her whole body was practically on fire. She felt like she was in an oven. Soon, Rina fell to her knees by a tree and held onto it with one hand, her nails digging into the bark. She was panting heavily as her eyes went back to their normal color. That was when she felt something lean onto her back and pull her up. An arm was wrapped around her stomach as the other held her chin, tilting it to the side and revealing her neck. She heard a harsh whisper in her ear, mainly the only noise she could recognize. "Found you…"

Zero felt a pull towards something. And it kept getting strong and stronger. That was when Rina's body, slouched on her hands and knees in the ground came before him. Her blood was calling to him. He couldn't help it, he couldn't fight it. No one was around, the place they were in was surrounded by trees. Nothing could stop him. The jacket part of his uniform fell to the ground and he was clutching the tattoo part of his neck. He slowly limped towards the one whose blood was calling to him. One bite, that's all it took. He fell onto his knees and pulled Rina up, wrapping his left arm around her stomach and tilting her head to the side with his left for easier access. He finally found her, the voice that's been calling him. The pull that's been pulling him towards this direction. His hot breath breathed down her neck, creating a chill creep up her spine. She shuddered. "Found you…" He whispered.

"Ah…"Rina's hand with the bracelet flew up to his tattoo by instinct, seeing only a little shock transfer to her wrist from his neck, but nothing happened. _'It didn't work! Why is it not working?'_ she thought weakly. She struggled to get out of his grip as he tightened his arms around her, that was when she stopped, thinking it was no use. His tongue trailed up and down her neck, ready for a bite. Rina knew what was going to happen next, but she didn't stop him, instead, she just sat there, allowing him access to her blood. She couldn't control her body, it just happened. _**'Don't stop him…do not stop him…let him do it…'**_ Rina heard in the back of her head. She couldn't help but listen as Zero felt her relax in his arms. Rina's face flushed as she felt his fangs dig into her neck, but it didn't hurt. It just felt like a numb and warm feeling. And she liked it. She loved it, she _craved_ for more. Her head was fuzzy, but she was just barely able to understand what was going on around her. Her left hand went up to Zero's head and entangled themselves in his hair, making him dig deeper into her skin.

The taste of her blood that Zero craved for was finally his. The sweet taste of it was filling up his mouth and sliding down his throat. A drop dripping down the corner of his mouth. In the back of his head, he felt sick about what he was doing, but couldn't help but admit that he enjoyed it. Rina couldn't find how long it took as they sat there like that. It could have been seconds…minutes…hours…but neither moved. But for her, she didn't want it to end. She knew it may have been wrong to think that but she couldn't help it, and all too soon, her hands loosened their grip on his hair as for two seconds, a memory crossed through her mind. The same memory Zero had not too long ago. She was in that same garden, crying on the swing set, and he was there to comfort her. Why did she think of that? Where did that memory come from? She didn't know, but her body finally cooled down as Zero removed his fangs from her neck. It ended.

Her hands slowly went down as she leaned back into his chest, her forehead buried in the crook of his neck. She could feel his heavy breathing and his eyes on her. She lightly smiled, a dazed look in her eyes. Zero wrapped his arms tightly around her and leaned his forehead on his shoulder, still breathing heavily. Rina slid her fingers through his hair, feeling the silky threads slipped through her finger tips as it stayed silent. Her eyes were buried into the crook of his neck, feeling tired and sleepy. "Zero…" She said, feeling his body tense. "I'm sorry…"Her voice was soft, and light. And she fell asleep with those as her last words for the night. He didn't even know what she was sorry for, until he felt like he got her message. He's noticed that she's always leaving hints and messages inside her words and sentences.

"_If it does ever happen again, I'll make sure you won't hurt anyone else!"_ -I'll only let you hurt me.

"_I'm sorry…" -_Sorry for what? Sorry that…she couldn't let him keep his promise when they were kids.

He only felt that she knew so much. The knowledge she knows, did not include what was actually real. An add-on of what she knew was not there in her head.

'_You may know a lot Rina, but you might not know everything.'_ He continued to hug her tightly to him, not letting her go for the world. But that soon stopped when he heard a loud shot and instant pain went through his shoulder. It wasn't the side that Rina was leaning on, but some of his blood got on her pants. His eyes widened as he heard a voice he's never heard in such a long time.

"I never thought that I would have to use this gun on my cute student. Vampire." His dark voice said. Zero turned his head, his eyes wide and in shock.

"Sen..sei…"

* * *

A/N: WOOHOO! Oh YEAH! BOOYHAH! I'M GOOD! –does happy dance- another success of doing a whole manga chapter. Like the little twist I added on the end? Eh? Eh!? EH!? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! In other words~!

REVIEW PLEASE! BWAHAHAHAHA!


	16. Chapter 16: Unforgivable Choices

A/N: Only a few people so far has voted on my poll T_T…YA'LL NEED TA VOTE IF YA WANNA SEQUEL! The poll is just up because I want to know what you think. Is this story either worth having a sequel or should I stop it and start the next story after the time skip? What I'm really asking is, if you want a sequel, should it be the "1 Year Later" part where the manga gives a new plot to the story or should it be what happens after the Manga ends? I want to create the sequel for the 1 year time skip but I want my reviewers to be happy, so what should I do?

_**Anyways, I'm guessing some people are getting confused on which person knows what in the story, so let me clear it up for you.**_

_**Zero- He knows that Rina is a Kuran and that she is a Trueblood, he does not know about Yuuki being Rina's twin sister or about Yuuki being a Kuran (That should have been obvious by now), he also knows about an extra person being at the attack of his parents that wasn't just Ichiru, he does not know about Truebloods being powerful and have the ability to tame Level E's, no matter who created them.**_

_**Kaname-Knows everything except for the fact that Rina came from a different world and that her knowledge is coming from a manga website (He's still trying to figure out how she became a psychic since that wasn't what she was when she was little)**_

_**Chairman-Knows as much as Kaname does (Of course)**_

_**Yuuki- Only knows so much, she does not know about Rina being her sister or anything like that, she only naturally knows what's happened in the actual manga so far (the vampire levels etc.)**_

_**Yagari- (Is just barely finding stuff out)**_

_**Rina- Does not know that she is actually Yuuki's sister and stuff like that. She only has a faint and unconscious idea that she met Zero in the past. (She only knows whatever is in the manga)**_

_**-No one knows about the true powers of a Trueblood. Or the fact that Level E's fear their presence WAY more than a Purebloods**__**.**_

Shout out: Thank you my wonderful friends Dusk and Dawn for writing some parts of this story for me! You always write what I can't when I have no idea what to type! (Bite scene's with Rina and Zero) I suck at writing those so thank you! Tell your older bro Seth I said hi! And Dawn, 4(3) 4 (2)6(3)7(1)3(2) 9(3)6(3)8(2) and 7(4)3(2)8(1)4(2) 4(1)3(2)8(1) 8(1)6(3)4(1)3(2)8(1)4(2)3(2)7(3) 7(4)6(3)6(3)6(2)!!!!! Heehee~!!

**Reviews: (Wow theres a lot to reply and thank so THANK YOU ALL! YOU ARE MY LIFE! IF IMEETYOU ALL IN REAL LIFE I SHALL GIVE YOU A BIG COOKIE AND BIG HUG!!)**

**Akuma Hana (Thank you!)**

**Angie (Just wait until Rina finds out that she forgot all about the cake)**

**Vampirebunnygirl (Your welcome! Sorry for the long update though)**

**AidoRockz (Isn't he just awesome?)**

**HoneybeeAnt (I LOVE Chocolate cake! And yes, that part was fun to write [I wrote that whole b-day scene a total of twelve times before ending up with that one XD] and the twist was unplanned lol. It's funny, because whenever I plan on writing one thing, I end up writing another because it just doesn't seem like that would be the reactions of what might actually happen if it actually did [confused myself there..]. Cliffhangers, I see why people write them now XD)**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox (A little bit of both XD)**

**Hawkfur (I LOVED that part, it was funny and just came to mind. Lying is the most fun a girl can have, until the rumor starts spreading far and wide…)**

**xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx (Thank you! I'll see if I can find where I can fit it in here, credit goes all to you wonderful phrase inventor!)**

**La-Chan (Thanks!)**

**Alivi (-evil laugh- Oh the things I would do to be able to meet –coughannoycough- the Night Class…)**

**Princess de la Luna (O_O…Okay, THAT has go to be the longest review I've ever gotten in my life! XD Thanks for reviewing, I suck at drawing though xP)**

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu (Until she finds out that he didn't leave any cake for her left to eat)**

**Cookys4U (Nope! No freakin problem at all! Your freakin awsaome yourself for reviewing! Hope you like the long chapter!)**

**Vampire Hedghogs (Well here it is!)**

**Oo Grimmjow Schiffer oO (Are those O's are 0's? I wanna spell your name right….anyways., thank you -bows- thank you –bows- Glad that you love my story so much^_^.) **

Disclaimer: …-checks off list- Who else do I have left? –Looks at the list, muttering few words here and there and it continues like this for a few more hours-

Rina: …-sweat drops- I'm going to flip the page now…-flips the page-

(P.S.-This chapter has a lot of ZeroxRina in it and it's so sweet to read ^_^)

* * *

Mostly (Other POV) this chapter

Chapter 16-Unforgivable Choices

*~Last Time on Rina Tomonaga~*

_He only felt that she knew so much. The knowledge she knows, did not include what was actually real. An add-on of what she knew was not there in her head._

'You may know a lot Rina, but you might not know everything.'_ He continued to hug her tightly to him. But that soon stopped when he heard a loud shot and instant pain went through his shoulder. It wasn't the side that Rina was leaning on, but some of his blood got on her pants. His eyes widened as he heard a voice he's never heard in such a long time._

"_I never thought that I would have to use this gun on my cute student. Vampire." His dark voice said. Zero turned his head, his eyes wide and in shock._

"_Sen...sei…"_

* * *

Zero sat on the bed in the Chairman's guest room, the room locked (Thanks to Yagari) and was really pissed. Yagari, who hasn't been informed about Zero and Rina's…_condition_ refused to let Zero near Rina after what happened. His shoulder was wrapped up in a bandage to stop the bleeding (No idea why he wasn't killed since no one was there to stop Yagari from doing so) and it was still Night. The Night class were still in their classes.

He was thinking about what the Chairman had said to him after flicking him in the forehead (Habit he unconsciously got from Rina).

Zero had a choice. He could either let Rina and his promise go, or he could keep her forever, and make her his.

The Chairman had told him that in the past, there had been rumors about a ritual Truebloods and their mate would do to take away the bond they had. It was unknown why they would have these rituals, but they still had them. The Chairman has read in books that were collecting millions of year's worth of dust and were completely forgotten until now that Zero and Rina were able to do this ritual.

The ritual was able to break the bond (Though it may be a bit painful for the two) they had and Rina could possibly find another mate (It would be nice if someone explained this to her…and soon.). But the page that told what the requirements for this ritual was torn out for some reason unknown to him.

The requirements only listed how the ritual could not work, and that it would keep the two bonded forever, but when the Chairman went to the next page on what made that bond permanent, it went on to a whole different subject as if a missing page was torn out or turned into thin air

The Chairman decided to let Zero think about giving up his promise to Rina as he tried to figure out what that missing part was, and if Zero _did_ want to break that bond, the Chairman was gonna have to see if that missing part didn't have anything to do with the things Zero and Rina have already done.

He looked at the door, and then to the window, that same call calling for him again…and he knew who it was, the little child finally found him and is calling for him to protect her. But he didn't have the common sense to jump out the window, no, Yagari would notice a busted window, breaking the door? Again, noticeable. If only Rina could find a way here…

…

Yuuki was told that everything was going to be fine after Rina told her to go back and enjoy the party but she could just feel that something was wrong and got worried. Kaname could also feel that she was tense and tried to assure her that everything was okay, wanting to have all her attention to himself. When told of what happened a while later and meeting Yagari (She still does not like him), she was told to go to her dorm and that she could talk to Zero and Rina tomorrow since they were probably asleep already.

* * *

(Rina's POV)

I smiled in my sleep as I dreamt about that numb and warm feeling that made my whole body relax just a while ago, and I didn't really care if a vampire was sucking the life out of me. I liked it. Oh well, if Zero happens to kill me like that, I'll die with no regrets. Well, actually I might, considering the fact that I have a plot to slowly screw up and turn around. Though I'm not sure how painfully my death will be in the end. In my awakened conscious I sighed. Ah well. I'll die happy instead.

The sudden urge to wake up came when I was, again, having that horrible and scary feeling that your falling down into a black hole even though you can't see anything besides darkness with no details or darkened or lightened shadows creating an outline of a black hole. It's kind of confusing but falling and then jerking yourself up with your back off the comfy bed will annoy you when you see what time it is right after. Midnight.

I still don't understand why the Chairman kept me in the Moon Dorms, and because the manga on my computer is only going with the original plot and not mine, I can't totally be a good psychic. Which sucked.

I also think I'm losing my touch to my boring and non-education self, though I'm not really paying attention in class and failing oh so pitifully. –sighs-

This sucks. I've ruined so much yet a lot still happens. This confuses me so much I swear to my fucking non-existing god my head will explode from it. I then looked around and wondered how I got into my bed when a thought struck me. Yagari was supposed to be here…I'm sure he didn't kill Zero, that would just be fucking gay. But if I'm in my room and Zero isn't here…they'd think I would most likely say something about it if I woke up anytime soon…so most likely, my door is locked from the _outside_.

I took the covers off, seeing that I was still in my uniform (Which had a dark stain on the pant legs for some reason) and walked to my closet to grab something to wear other then this thing. I put my hair in a pony tail so that it isn't in the way and put on some light cloths and a small green sweeter that I didn't zip up before heading towards the door. I reached the door knob and twisted it, only to find that it went stuck half a centimeter and refused to budge.

Locked.

Bastards! Who in their fucking right minds in hell said that I could be locked in my room? Who!? WHO!?

Imma get my revenge bitches, oh yes I will. I will find a way to get to Zero whether the gods or author of this story likes it or not. If I'm even in a story. Ugh, no confusing myself right now! Wait..why _did_ I need to go to Zero for? That's a good question. Why the sudden urge to see him?

I'm just going to say because I'm bored and to keep the poor lonely boy some company right now. I don't care if its past midnight or whatever.

I looked towards my window and grinned. Perfect.

I climbed out the window (I knew sneaking out of my Aunt and Uncles house would come in handy one day) and ran towards…well, I don't know, that pull I felt I guess?

It felt like an invisible and light rope was pulling me towards some direction and it led me to the Chairman's house. I could somehow hear he was asleep (What the hell?) due to the sound of snoring that I KNOW was not Zero. I rubbed my eyes. Damn I'm tired, why am I coming to see him again? I pick locked the door knob and snuck in the halls of the Chairman, passing by his room and ending up at a dead end with doors on each wall. Ugh…work, why the hell am I even here?

I blame Zero. I bet he's secretly made some kind of plot twist and is calling me with some invisible bell or something. Oooh, he's good.

(Other POV)

His eyes started drooping, and he almost gave up on trying to use this 'Bond' to call Rina to his room. How she would be able to get here? He didn't know but this was Rina he was thinking about, she should, would…WILL get what she wants and when she wants it he could pretty much see.

Her attitude was not the kind and gentle personality he saw when they first met, and it was most likely because of the people she refused to ever speak about. Zero asked her about her home, Uncle, Aunt and cousin before, and all he earned was a full blown glare that could put the Uchiha's Glare of Doom to shame and a silent treatment plus no insults or even talking to him for a whole week.

Now, no talking could be understandable to anybody, but Rina's famous insults that have hidden messages that take a while to catch on too unheard for a whole _week_? You minus well hide in a corner and die if that says anything. That's when he learned never to bring up her 'family' again.

Don't get this wrong, Zero loved that Rina never insulted him, but the no talking to him bothered him. Just a itching feeling of guilt built up inside of him. She would insult other people and happily chat with them, but not with him, which pissed him off.

He made a new goal, to see if the old kind and gentle Rina was still in there, to see if she could be able to show her true feelings once again (Even though he only met her once). He was able to see her problems without even trying when they were little, how could now be any different?

He heard the door knob jiggle and turned to see who was coming in, only to see Rina push open the door with her finger and an eyebrow raised.

"You rang?" She said quietly as not to let anyone hear her although Zero could catch it. He blinked as she stood in the door way and yawned.

"Dude, I swear to god, I'm blaming you that I had the sudden urge to come and sneak over here for some reason unknown to me." Rina rolled her eyes as she yawned and stretch. Zero's eyes widened in surprise, he didn't actually think it would work, and Rina was still wondering why she was here when she should be in bed. He held back a grin on his face though the corners of his mouth twitched upward a little bit as he made it to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was actually happy to see the girl. He was happy that his called actually WORKED!

Before he knew it Rina was in front of him, her eyes half open and her hand waving in front of his face while whispering his name.

"Zero…helloooo…is anyone home in that flashback of a head of yours…?" She asked in her same sarcastic way. He snapped back to reality and then noticed how close her face was to his. He held back a blush and looked away, which was a big mistake because her bare neck was right there. Damn her for wearing a pony tail, and damn Yagari for injuring him.

Rina finally flicked his forehead, capturing his attention once again. Rina wasn't one to be oblivious to things since she could see the clues stand out by a red glow, but since she was exhausted, her brain didn't feel like paying attention to those stuff. And so she continued to sit there, her face inches away from his and his eyes just eyeing her neck. His mouth watered from the taste he had earlier that night, _'No…don't think about it..don't think about it…don't think about it…Damn it Rina…'_

He mentally growled. Rina's hand was still an inch in front of his forehead from the first flick, and now she was about to do it again before he caught her hand, finally able to look her into the eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked, not completely sure why he was asking.

"I should ask you the same thing mister wake me up at well past midnight. I blame you for this." Ah, she caught on. Or at least, her conscious did. She probably just thought that her instinct was just a random reason she woke up this early, or late and decided to blame it on him.

"How would I-"

"Oi, I'm blaming you whether you like it or not. But I'm also worried about…" She trailed off, looking at his shoulder that was not really covered to well by his infamous grey shirt he wore in this chapter. She sighed.

"Damn…I was kind of hoping you would have avoided that part…" She said as she sat down next to him but didn't take back her left wrist from him. Zero looked at her in question, not quiet catching what she was doing. She tapped his wounded shoulder, making him slightly wince.

"Yup, he came." Oh, so she knew. Wait, of course she knew! She did say she was a psychic after all. But how does she not know about herself? Her power probably doesn't apply to herself and only to other people, otherwise she would have avoided her spot last night. Unless she wanted to be there. But, why did she look like she was in pain right then? Zero knew that after he bit her, she instantly relaxed and it seemed as if she _enjoyed_ it. This still confused him greatly.

He heard Rina sigh and snapped out of his thoughts again and watched as she bit her bottom lip. It looked like she was debating whether or not she should do something.

"Didn't like him when I first saw him…" He heard Rina mumble to herself. She wanted to know what she could do to help, and he could feel that. Her tiredness was getting in the way of her thinking. What to do..what to do…

Rina rubbed her eyes, and he could clearly see that she was tired, and she should be!

The wrist that he still held in his hand was warm, and he could feel the blood pumping through her veins. He wanted more, he craved for more and this thought actually made him feel disgusted with himself. He reminded himself of what these creatures do. But this…wasn't this different? She would die if he didn't do anything…but still. This situation confused him. What could he do?

Rina was still debating whether or not to do what Yuuki did when she felt Zero caress her cheek for some reason. Looking at him in question she saw that his face was just inches from hers. This caused her to blush and slightly looked away, just looking at his wounded shoulder. The shirt covered up the bandages but as Zero leaned forward, the edge of the shirt drooped down a little, letting her see the bandages.

"Uh...wh-what are y-you..." She managed to stutter out before Zero sat up straight.

His hand was still caressing her cheek and the two looked into each other's eyes. Zero didn't exactly know what he was about to do, but as the silence remained between them he could feel the blood in her wrist getting warmer, as if calling him. That was when he couldn't help himself, he slowly brought her wrist up and lightly brushed his lips against it. It was tempting to do, and the look on Rina's face looked a little dazed as she stared at him. He took that as she didn't mind what he would do. After sliding down the sleeve of her green sweeter, he sunk his fangs into her skin, making blood drip down to her arm. Rina gasped, only for a second did the puncture hurt her, and then that wonderful numb and warm feeling overcome it.

Rina closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to find a way to bring out that shield she's been working on. The invisible shield that she just couldn't master to cover all the walls of her room. But right now, she still tried, and surprisingly made it to where the shield circled around the two, and then finally stretched and stuck to the walls. Opening her eyes, she could see the walls and window covered in some green see through digital paper. It looked really thin, and she wasn't sure if other people could see it. As she stopped trying to keep it up due to exhaustion, the green digital looking paper stayed, which to her relief meant that she could call it off anytime she wanted.

The delicious warm red liquid to flowed into his mouth and down his throat, taking away that burn created from the Trueblood's scent. His eyes were closed and he enjoyed every second of it. Rina just sat there and leaned her forehead on his now healed shoulder. His arm that wasn't holding Rina's wrist to his mouth snaked around her waist, bringing her closer to him. After a while he finally removed his teeth from her wrist and looked at the Rina leaning her forehead on his shoulder. He knew that this would heal his wounded shoulder, which was exactly why she let him do what he just did. But he still craved more, and as he thought this, her unwounded hand was gripping his shirt even tighter then it was before.

Rina's wrist hurt like hell when he stop drinking from it and the fact that she lost that numb and warm tingling feeling kind of upset her and made her slightly frown. She could feel her blood multiplying, but it wasn't as painful as it was all these other years. It felt, nice. But then she felt more of it multiplying and made her grip onto his shirt even tighter, which she just noticed she was doing.

The Vampyre's blood dripped down Zero's bottom lip as Rina looked up at him, making her face flush an even darker red. This caused him to smirk and forcibly bring down that horrible sweater of hers that was in his way. He dropped her bleeding wrist, making it fall limp beside her and clutched the back of her neck with one hand and held her closer with the other. He tore off the bandage covering the two puncture holes on her neck with his teeth and lightly licked the wound, grinning when this made her shudder.

Rina then found herself clutching a fistful of Zero's silver hair, and the silky strands ran through her fingers. Her breathing was uneven and made her pant a little, and her heart was beating a million times a second. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and Zero slowly licked up her neck one more time before biting into the holes he made just hours before. Rina didn't notice that her back was leaning down to the bed until she felt the soft cushion beneath her. She wrapped her arms around Zero's torso and waited for him to be finished, her eyes only slightly pen and looking at the ceiling.

Zero's hands made their way to the side of Rina's head and gripped the covers underneath the two. Oh how he never wanted to move from this spot. The warm and wonderful liquid pouring into his mouth that was so unusual, he's never tasted anything like it. He could feel her heart beating faster and faster with every second ticking by, and her uneven breathing that went along with it. '_More…'_ His inner demon begged, making him bite down even harder into her skin and drink the blood even faster. He sucked at the blood so hard he couldn't keep all of it in his mouth at once, and made drops fall onto the white sheets.

He was no longer gripping on to the back of her neck, but Rina couldn't help put run her fingers through Zero's silky silver hair. She waited patiently until he was done, and lightly sighed as Zero's hands continued to grip the covers underneath them. She wondered if Zero was going to be like this for the rest of the night. Her wrist no longer bled, which confused her so. It was unusual for her to heal that fast, but she brushed it off and waited. Trying to ignore her cheeks burning she decided to think about what she remembered earlier that night. That small flashback that swam around in her dreams. Did they really meet when they were younger? Since when did she have a little sister? So many questions, she wasn't sure if anyone was going to be there to answer them. She wasn't sure if anyone could answer them.

Rina then felt Zero's body tense and dig his fangs deeper into her neck. That was enough, that's when it started to hurt, and that made her gasp once again.

"Z-Zero..!" she managed to choke out. His eyes flashed open at the call of his name and made his head jerk up so fast, his teeth almost ripped more of Rina's skin. Rina gasped again and winced from the pain. She could feel her blood drip down her neck and watched as Zero's panicked expression turned to sorrow. His blood red eyes faded back to the grayish-violet he had before and the blood dripping down his lips burned his insides with guilt. He actually hurt her…how could he let himself get carried away? How could she let him do that? How could he let himself!

Zero was still hovering over her, his face just a foot over hers and tears that should never have shed threatened his now burning eyes.

Zero's frown was not liked by the bitten female, and she could see that he felt guilty for getting carried away for a second there. So to silently tell him that everything was okay, and forgiven, she simply smiled. A kind and gentle smiled that Zero hadn't seen till they first met. It was just a small smile, but it was the kind of smile she didn't just give anyone. No, this was his smile. A smile all to himself. His Rina would only be allowed to give him that beautiful smile. And that thought made him smile as well. Rina was a bit surprised, since this Level D/E vampire NEVER smiled. So she was happy that she was able to make him do it.

He then frowned, still not off the fact that he actually hurt her to the point she had to tell him to stop. And the look on his face was again, not liked by the soft side of Rina.

Instead of responding to her silent question that wasn't asked, he just merely shook his head, stood up and got off the bed and headed into the bathroom connected to his room, looking in the cabinets for some bandages of some kind. As he did this Rina stood up herself and held her bleeding neck that began to sting while leaning on the headboard. She sighed while looking at her wrist. Thank god it wasn't her right hand or she was going to go through hell trying to write crap down.

Once Zero found a few band-aids he walked back into his room and saw Rina sitting up with her eyes closed. She was probably exhausted. So much has happened tonight and she only got a few hours of sleep. He suddenly felt sorry for Yuuki, who had to go on patrol by herself tonight. Shaking his head from the one who wasn't even hurt, he turned his attention back to Rina who was now looking at him in wonder, a soft smile graced upon her face. He didn't deserve that smile, he didn't deserve any sort of kindness from her. Yet she still chose him, and only him.

He sat next to her and removed her hand from her neck and put the band-aid on the wound. It was big enough to cover the two holes. He then took her bitten wrist and put a band-aid on the holes there as well. Rina just sat there silently and watched until he was done. Breaking the silence, he decided to speak, since this was the longest Rina ever stayed quiet around him.

"You're not acting as you usually do. You'd be loud and obnoxious right about now." He said quietly, not really looking at her and pretending to be fixing the band-aid on her wrist. Rina just simply shrugged and watched Zero fiddle with the band-aid before unconsciously licking off the blood that got on it from Rina holding her bleeding neck.

"Too tired to." Was her excuse. It was silent for a while until Zero caught what he was doing and dropped her hand, mostly free of blood now.

He shook his head with a smile that didn't reach his eyes and wiped off the blood that was dripping down his mouth. "I'm so despicable…Even if I hate vampires to the core, even if I don't want to hurt you…I still can't control my craving for blood." He licked the blood off from his fingers to prove his point; only missing a small spot on the corner of his mouth that was still stained with Rina's blood.

"I've given up." Usually Rina would have stopped him from saying that, or interrupted him from saying it. But she didn't for she was too tired to, and her smile never left her face. Her words became a bit of a slur since she was so tired, Zero had to slowly repeat what she said in order to put the words together correctly.

"You shouldn't completely give up already. Even though I know how much you fight you're not going to win this war between your human side and your vampire side. But that's what you have me for, because I don't really mind." She wiped off the bit of blood he missed from the corner of Zero's mouth as she said this, and to prove _her_ point let him lick it off. He held her unwounded hand to his face and rubbed the back of it to his cheek, closing his eyes in an affectionate manner.

His hair covered his eyes, shadowing them to where Rina couldn't completely see them in this dark light and looked down to the bed. His left knee was brought up as the other hanged off the edge of the bed as he faced her.

"So… it's alright…to hurt you…?" He asked, slowly so that Rina could catch what he was saying in her tired state. He couldn't totally believe that she didn't care. Especially if you could only imagine her screaming at people to fuck off every time they did something stupid to her. And what he did, was indeed stupid.

She merely looked at him with soft eyes; the corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly. "You saved my life." Was all she said, making Zero's eyes widen.

That was right. If a Trueblood didn't have a Vampire mate by a certain age, then the poison in their blood would reject them and end up spilling out everywhere, killing the Trueblood from blood loss and poison.

He chuckled humorlessly. This girl was so weird, so unlike other girls her age. He felt the bed shift and looked up, seeing Rina ready to get off the bed and head back to her dorm. But as she sat on the edge of the bed, she rubbed Zero's head as if he was 12 years old and smiled wider than the small one she had before.

He looked at her in question of her smiling face. "You have to promise to come to school tomorrow. Because I want to see that your okay, and that you'll be happy to live another day." She said happily before getting up, only to be pulled back down and squeaked when she landed in Zero's lap. His arms stayed protectively around her waist and rest his forehead on her right shoulder. It felt weird to have his soft silky hair brush against the crook of her neck, the side that wasn't bitten.

"I'll go to school tomorrow, if you stay here until I fall asleep tonight." His voice was a little cold, but held some kind of plead in it, as if he was begging. She mentally giggled and agreed. As they both laid down on the Chairman's guest bed, she brushed Zero's hair out of his eyes and smiled as she watched him close his eyes. His arms refused to unwrap around her, and that just made her chuckle softly. Before deciding to fall asleep, Zero decided to be bold and kiss Rina on her forehead making her lightly blush and laid his head back down on the pillow, waiting for sleep to overcome him.

Rina could tell that Zero wouldn't be getting to sleep easily, so she decided to hum a little lullaby (Still doll Music box Vers.) to help, and surprisingly, it worked.

Her voice was beautiful, and with every high and low note that came, her humming was never challenged. Zero imagined what she would sound like if she actually sang, and thought that it would be a wonderful chance if he did hear it. The melody was unfamiliar, but he loved it. And so, he fell into a soundless sleep with the girl he's loved for so long in his arms. He wished that he asked Rina to stay with him all night.

* * *

Rina sighed as she felt Zero breathing even out and continued to smile. Gently taking herself out of Zero's grasp she quietly got out of bed and put a blanket over him, giving him a small peck on the cheek before heading into the bathroom to clean herself up. She also took her hair down as to hide the bandages. After that was done she left out the door, successfully able to sneak out without waking anyone up.

She knew, that anybody who offered their blood to revive a vampire is very sinful. Doing something like that..well, it didn't matter to her. She was a sinful person when it came to breaking lame rules like that. She deeply cared for the soon to be Level E vampire since she first saw him in the anime and read the manga. Though she never bothered to show it out of habit.

Rina was wearing a black shirt with long sleeves that wear a bit loose around her wrists and regular blue jeans. When the wind blew as she walked back to the moon dorms she shivered and remembered that she forgot about her sweater, but brushed it off as the wind faded. She'll get it back tomorrow.

After going some ways away, she immediately recognized the cocky and powerful aura up ahead of her and mentally cursed that she forgot about Kaname. It seemed like the universe just loved putting her in Yuuki's place in most of the story.

"Rina," He said, making her stop in her tracks and shudder from the pissed of aura around Kaname. Kaname wasn't one to be meddled with, and he never expected to see his little sister again in his life. He never knew what happened to her when she mysteriously disappeared and got his memory erased for some reason. And her appearance was so unexpected, it threw his plans for the future off, and the fact that she could see the future didn't help his situation either. There was a 90% chance that she knew of his plans, and probably has every intention of messing with it.

"What are you doing out here so late at night?" He asked, watching as Rina didn't even miss a beat in her answer.

She sighed. "Okay, you caught me. I snuck out again from boredom and decided to take a walk since I'm not very tired." She lied. She was tired as hell.

Kaname didn't buy it, he was angry that she decided to go help that x-human and put her life in danger. What if her blood wasn't able to multiply fast enough for that Level E vampire's thirst? She would have died. And Yuuki would have been devastated.

"Is that so…?" He asked as he took a few more steps towards her in arms reach. "Should I tell Chairman Cross, that you are secretly outside…?"

"Nothing new." Rina replied, narrowing her eyes at the Pureblood. She then tried to walk away until she felt that Kaname decided to take a hold of her bangs, damp from being washed out of blood.

She internally cringed at him touching her, and hated the way he thought he could just go ahead and rub his fingers on her hair.

"The ends are wet…did you wash it?" Rina slapped his hand off of her and walked passed him, purposely shoving her should against him to make him step to the side and out of her way.

"Like you should care." He heard her mumble as she walked away. He didn't bother holding back a smirk. _'Even without her memories she still treats me the same.'_ He thought before hearing Rina say something else behind him that sounded a lot like "Goodnight Yagari-_sensei " _She said in a mocking manner.

"So the rumors are true about a psychic being in this school."A dark and rough voice said behind Kaname. The brown haired male turned around, only to see Rina sticking her tongue out at the dark figure behind the tree as she walked ahead.

Yagari showed himself to Kaname, completely ignoring the girls childish actions. "I don't get why you let her do those things to you. Especially with what she just did." He said, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

He took it out and smirked, "After all, the evidence is still there."

Kaname stayed silent, watching as Rina's figure faded away into the distance.

"Why don't you just teach the girl a lesson?" Yagari asked, referring to Rina. Kaname simply smiled at the Vampire Hunter.

"As not to lose Yuuki, of course."

* * *

Rina wasn't very confident when she got to school the next morning, and because she was so tired, she was awfully quiet in class that day, which surprised the teacher and students. No rude comments were passed from her to the glaring fangirls that continued to hate her, and she refused to say anything to Yuuki when she was bombarded with questions about what happened. All she worried about was Zero actually coming to class that day. The future may not be set in stone, but some parts sure as hell can find their way in Rina's sad attempts to screw up the parts she wanted to be messed with.

When Rina saw that Zero wasn't going to show up, without warning she shot up out of her seat and ran out of the class room, confusing the teacher and making him think that Rina being quiet for once was too good to be true.

"Tomonaga!"

'_So stupid! I shouldn't have done what Yuuki did and left Zero there! I'm such an idiot! He could actually get killed because of me!'_

She was got there at the same time Yuuki did in the manga when she slammed th door open and seeing Yagari's gun to Zero's head.

"OI!" She yelled, trying to put her tiredness to the side and yell as loud as she could…which was pretty loud.

Zero's eyes widened and quickly shoved the gun up over his head when the trigger was pulled, making Rina sigh in relief.

"Jeesh! Making me run all the way up here!" she yelled, a bit of a slur to it since she used 80% of her energy to yell that one word. She leaned on the doorframe for support.

Yagari ignored her. "Isn't it a good thing to be killed by me?" He asked, bringing his hand up to his covered eye.

"Have you forgotten? 'I won't let you regret losing your right eye to save me…' " Rina groaned in annoyance and rolled her eyes.

"Oh god not this." She said out loud. Yagari made his is little speech and turned around, looking at Rina.

"So you're the famous psychic in this school. Do you know who I am?" He asked Rina who rolled her eyes.

"Did you _NOT_ here the mock in my voice when I said Sensei last night/this morning?"She asked completely irritated. "And don't you dare call me a little girl I already know what your gonna say." He "Hned." And walked towards his exit.

"Oh, and one more thing." Yagari said, stopping in his tracks. "Rina should tell you about some recent news that just reached the VHA since she's the psychic and all."

Rina rolled her eyes until she suddenly froze. She completely forgot that Zero didn't know yet.

"Ah, so you do know." Yagari said, smirking at Rina. "I guess there's nothing for any of us to worry about then." He silently walked up to Rina and held out a familiar green sweater.

"You forgot this last night." He said while smirking and causing Rina to blush just a little bit. She took the sweater while mumbling a small "Thank you" and waited till he started walking down the hallway.

"Not very many people I talked to on the internet liked him back home…" She mumbled to herself without knowing it, making Zero look at her in wonder.

Rina gulped and gave a nervous smile towards Zero. Now that she was alone with him her softness brought itself out.

She walked up to him, her eyes showing that she was her actual self like she was last night.

"I thought we made a deal that you would be coming to class today?" She whispered before kneeling down in front of him and brushing his hair out of his eyes in a motherly kind of way. She let her hand fall to the ground and clenched into a fist. Zero saw that she was on the verge of crying. Her faced was towards the ground, now refusing to look at him and he could see her body shaking.

"I wanted you to come today…because I didn't think I would be able to get here in time if you didn't…" Her voiced sounded a little choked and forced, as if she really was about to cry.

She was about to cry for him? For him? After everything-no, he's got to stop thinking that. Because it's already been established that she didn't care if he hurt her. She didn't care if he drained her of her blood. She only cared that Zero was going to be okay, and stay alive.

"Rina…" He whispered, holding his hand out to her but stopping midway. He debated on what he should do, until finally he just reached his arms towards the female and put her in an embrace, hugging her tightly to him.

"I'm not going to run away." He rubbed his finger through her hair and let it flow back down her back. "So please, don't cry anymore."

Rina wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck, and let the tears fall.

This was the first time Zero has ever seen Rina, THEE Rina Tomonaga, the strong willed confident I-Don't-Care-What-You-Think Rina Tomonaga cry since she came back as the new her. It was just impossible to think that she could since she never bothered to show her hurt feelings.

He kissed the top of her head as they just sat there, up against the wall and on the ground. He really didn't want to let her out of his grasp, hell, he didn't ever want her out of his sight. He made a promise to the little princess all those years ago, and he intended to keep it. Adn just so no one could put her through that ritual and break their bond, he will do whatever that 'Requierment' was in order to make the ritual not work. She was his, and his alone. He would not share.

Rina really didn't want to see the look on his face in person when he finds out the _news_. She also didn't want him to know that she thought Shizuka and Maria were completley awsome. So Rina might have to be keeping those little facts to herself. Her plan for meeting Ichiru for the first time was going to be an issue as well, but stopping Kaname from killing Shizuka was definatly going to happen.

But Rina knew one thing, she wouldn't regret the unforgivable choice she made; even if her knight in shining armor was just a hot emo vampire wrapped in tin foil.

* * *

Kaname didn't really care about Rina's choice, besides that fact that it might meddle with his plans. He was just glad that it wasn't Yuuki who had to commit the sin.

* * *

A/N: ALRIGHT! I had to mix two chapter's together since it didn't really help in one chapter and was only a small scene that two could have but oh well. I'll be having a special soon, and it's based off a picture! Rina and the others go to the pool for a field trip! Look forward to it! (I think this was the longest chapter I've ever made for this story, over 7,000 words! Water of Dawn is in the lead record for 8,000 Words though ^_^

Review please! I didn't make this long chapter for nothing! I love you all!

Oh, and I have a little contest judged by me, Dawn, Dusk, and their (Hot) brother Seth). Whoever can make the funniest Disclaimer gets a spoiler summary for the future! And you can pick which story you want a spoiler from, Water of Dawn, or Rina Tomonaga.

-Note (Spoiler Summary and or Scene MIGHT be edited and changed slightly if something else happens to change it in the near future. Remember, the future, whether it be a story or not is not set in stone XD)


	17. Chapter 17: Gone

(This chapter is LOONG! YOU BETTER FORGIVE ME FOR IT!! OVER TWELVE THOUSAND FREAKING WORDS PEOPLES!! THAT PUSHED MY RECORD!! INCLUDING MY WATER OF DAWN FIC! JEESH!!!)

_**~I HAVE CREATED A FACEBOOK PAGE FOR LUNABELL08! IT HARDLEY HAS ANYTHING ON IT BUT AS PROGRESS KEEPS GOING, IT WILL BUILD!! JUST TYPE IN LUNABELL08 IN THE SEARCH BAR AND WALLA! THERE ARE UPDATES AND IT TELLS YOU HOW THINGS ARE GOING! I ACCEPT SUGGESTIONS AND OTHER STUFF ON THERE TOO!~**_

Disclaimer?

The wind outside of Luna's window howled as Rina walked into the dark room. She looked at the bed, which seemed to have someone in it for the covers were messed up and over the person. Slowly and dramatically, Rina pulled off the covers just as the rain smashed on top of the windows and the lightning and thunder roared loudly.

The body rose up after being uncovered, and in a dramatic way, she yelled, "I LIIIIIIIIIII-VAH!"

Rina sweat dropped as the Luna jumped off of her bed and looked around anxiously with a glare on her face. Her eyes stopped on Rina and pointed rudely at her.

"So TELL ME WHAT THE TROUBLE IS MAH GIRL-!"

"Luna.."

"YOU JUST SAY THE WORD AND I'LL-"

"Luna…"

"RIP THE FUCKERS APART WITH MY BARE HANDS-!"

"Luna!"

"I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! I'LL EAT A LIVE JELLY FISH TO SAVE THY LIFE! I'LL POISEN MY FOOD AT YOUR COMMAND! I'LL DROWN A FISH IF I HAVE TO! VENGEANCE SHALL BE MIIINE-"

"LUNA BELL 08 SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Luna, startled, shook and shut up. Rina then regained her composure and straightened her shirt.

"We need you to write the next chapter to Rina Tomonaga-"

"BESIDES THAT!" Luna yelled before running away. Rina rolled her eyes and caught Luna by the foot, dragging the female to another part of the room with the door reading, "Authors Writing Room, Enter if You Dare (If you have writers block, beware, because your dead and may never want to write again)".

Luna's fingers clawed the ground, leaving wood shavings as Rina carried her on.

"I HAVE HOOOOME WOOOOORK!!!!"

Rina looked at the audience. "Luna does not own VK. And a special thanks to Kooley-Aid for adding her character Akuro into the story who Luna also does not own. Akuro's POV too. Luna finally found her memory card and we are very happy, we apologize for the long wait and beg for forgiveness, especially on this sucky (But LONG) chapter. Replies to reviews are below."

(Our wonderful Reviewer _**LittleBlueNotebook **_has created a picture of Rina!(Which means I do NOT take credit for it) She did such a great job on the outfit and I'm so happy! So please look at it when done reading, link is on my profile!"

*=Check after story (Mainly a disclaimer that I DO NOT OWN!!)

_-Truth- _from now on. It seems easier and better for me.

* * *

_**Rina Tomonaga**_

_Chapter 17-Gone_

Sitting in the dark room with her windows blacked out by multiple trash bags, the light from her laptop created the only shadows in her dorm room. She clicked on different websites in Google* until finally, she came upon Wikipedia.* Scrolling down through the manga chapter descriptions she froze the screen at the chapters listed _"10-14+Side story and editors Notes." _

_**Kaname sinks into depression after finding out about Yuki and Zero's forbidden act. Ichijo's grandfather, Asato Ichijo (commonly referred to as "Ichio") abruptly visits the academy, where he claims to be having a casual visit with his grandson, but he appears to have a hidden agenda with Kaname, and openly admits to be lusting the Dorm President's powerful pure blood. Yuki and Zero come to escort Ichio to the Headmaster, and Ichijo stops Yuki to ask her why Kaname is so depressed. That triggers multiple flashbacks about her past, from when Kaname rescued her ten years ago, to four years ago when Zero first started living with her and the Headmaster. Zero tries to drink her blood while she's sleeping, but Kaname interrupts, saying that the only reason why he's letting him live is because he won't betray her. __**Later on, a mysterious new transfer student named Maria Kurenai attends Cross Academy, and Zero impulsively pulls his gun out at her, having flashbacks about the woman who turned him into a vampire. Kaname tells Ichijo that these events are not coincidence, and that he has arranged things to happen this way.**_

She reread the last part about three times before leaning back in her chair and letting her head hang over the back, dreading the events she may have to live—or die—through.

Holding up her right hand she held up a finger for each thing she pointed out while talking to herself: "Let's see Rina, you have no plan, no powers or way to defend yourself besides having Lucifer, Shizuka/Maria may want to kill you, Kaname might evenwant to kill you—Well, knowing you he _does_ want to kill you—and plenty of other character's may die with your presence here. Gee, what could go wrong?" she asked herself before scooting her chair backwards and walking into her bathroom.

Snapping the light on she looked in the mirror, looking at her eyes that refused to change color on her demand and froze to their black and white color, her vampire teeth looked as if they were shrinking and the blue highlights that have been bright and permanent began to fade.

"My life is screwed."

"_**Aww, no it's not Rin-Rin, just have faith, everything will work out eventually!"**_ Came a Womanly-More-Rina-Mature voice in Rina's head.

"Damn, I thought I got rid of you in therapy…And don't call me Rin-Rin!"

"…_**You never went to therapy. You paid some boy to dress up like you and go for you …I was just talking to you when you first got here too...And I've always been calling you Rin-Rin! Don't tell me you've gotten stupider while being here!"**_

Taking her text book off of her desk that was beside her laptop she sat her head up and hit her head on the cover…hard. She then dropped the book on the ground and rubbed her head.

"Okay….now I'm stupider since I've gotten here."

"_**The fact that you even thought of hitting your head on a really thick five pound text book just proved you were stupid **_**before**_** you hit your head."**_

Rina held up a finger like she was about to give a smart comeback before letting her neck hang back over the chair again and said "Your right."

* * *

It has been four days since the little break down with Rina that Zero has witnessed and ever since then people have noticed her becoming quieter in class as she never bothered to raise her hand for any smart-ass remarks. They would watch as she would sometimes go into some daze after finishing tests and assignments early and then observe how she easily got Yuuki and Zero out of extra classes or detention.

After catching on to the fact that it was a habit for Rina to think people she didn't know was out to get her, and her loud mouth and insults just naturally came because of the family members she lived with, most understood why she would suddenly be nice to those she constantly talked with.

Yuuki noticed how Rina would smile softer while talking to others yet keep her tomboy attitude, or what Rina would call her, "Kick-ass Tomboy Attitude with Style." She also noticed _how_ Rina smiled at different people. Like some of the fangirls Rina somehow knew where completely fake towards her would get an Evil I-Know-What-Your-Thinking Smile as others who found that Rina was actually cool to hang out with got the Nice-To-See-You-Today Smile.

While observing the fact that Rina found others to interact with, Yuuki also noticed that although Rina gave three or four different smiles to different groups of people, she only gave one certain smile to whom Rina calls, "Our Favorite Little Emo Prefect".

Zero.

Yes, that smile Rina gave Zero was not just a Glad-To-See-You Smile, it was more like a, well, Yuuki couldn't say _how_ it was different, it just was. The way Rina's eyes seemed to brighten at the sight of the silver haired male and the way her lips can't help but twitch up into a Zero-Reserved Smile reminded Yuuki of the way she smiled at Kaname, the man who saved her at the age of six years old.

Watching Rina now as she leaned next to the door to their next class while talking to a few of the other students, Yuuki could see how she gave the friendly smile to the boys and gave most of the girls the Evil smile. Of course, no one noticed the different smiles Rina gave except for the few observational ones like Yuuki, Zero and some of the Night Class. Yuuki also noticed how the boys in the Day Class looked at Rina, hearing that some of them liked her because she was blunt, down to the point, and wasn't like the other girls who kept crush secrets, and only talked about cloths and boys in the Night Class.

Sitting by the group a few feet away from Rina was Zero, leaning on the wall as he laid his head back onto it and listened to everything around him, mostly concentrating on Rina's voice.

"Yuuki-chan!" Rina yelled across the hall, causing everyone to glance at her for a second from their own conversations and then go back to what they were doing. They were finally used to the loud-mouthed Rina.

Being knocked out of her thoughts Yuuki shook her head, "C-Coming!" She yelled back before running towards the five people crowding around Rina in a half circle. Rina gave Yuuki her friendly smile.

"TO THE CLASS ROOM PEOPLES!!" She yelled (With Improper English) with a finger pointed to the sky (Ceiling in this case). The bell rang right then.

* * *

As always, Yuuki was in the middle while Yori was to her right and Rina was on her left, and Zero took his usual seat behind Rina.

Rina tapped her pencil on her notes as the teacher droned on about Math problems. She didn't understand much of what the teacher was saying since she came from America and Japan's educational systems were WAY ahead on this stuff. Sighing she set down her pencil and leaned back in her chair with her arms folded. Huffing she was about to raise her hand to ask a question before Zero watched as her back suddenly stiffen and her hand shot down onto her desk.

'_That scent…I _know_ the scent!'_ she thought as the aroma of Apple Cider and a horrible mix of Cotton Candy filled her nose. Making sure not to seem panicked as to not be questioned, she looked around the room, eyes gazing at every single detail the walls and ceiling held. Her head moved just slightly as her eyes moved rapidly. As she forced her body to relax, she couldn't help but feel her hand shake just slightly—which didn't go unnoticed by Zero of course.

After dismissing the class, Rina slowly got up and cautiously gathered her things.

"Rina," she heard Zero say as she felt his hand on her shoulder. Turning around she simply smiled with a small blush on her cheeks, a warming welcome that Zero's hunger slightly acted upon. Keeping control of himself he looked into her emerald eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Rina laughed and smiled once again, though it did not reach her eyes. "Why would something be wrong? Everything's fine just like any other normal day dummy!" She said before lightly flicking his forehead. Although he still felt concerned, he didn't push it, thinking that if Rina didn't want to talk about it now he could ask her later.

It would be another hour till the Night Class came out so the Students could freely talk amongst themselves around the Day Dorms. Rina, Yuuki and Zero didn't have any extra classes-thanks to the fact that Rina woke up the sleeping Yuuki and vice versa, so Rina walked in the direction of the familiar smell of Apple Cider and Cotton Candy, finding that she was in front of the Chairman's office ten minutes later. Knocking on the door, she was let inside.

* * *

"Okay everybody! It's time for you to head back to your dorms!" Yuuki shouted as the crowed of girls began pushing towards the gates to the Night Class.

"I wanna see Idol-kun!!"

"Let us through Prefect!"

"Yeah Cross! You can't have them all to yourself!"

'_Grr…Where the heck is Rina! She's usually the one who helps best with this all!'_ Yuuki mentally yelled while wondering where the heck her friend could be and why Zero was just sitting there and staring off into space.

"Zero! WOULD YOU MIND HELPING! JESUS CHRIST!" Yuuki yelled, so loud that she went giant chibi style and practically scared the fangirls into backing up ten feet. Zero simply rubbed his ear with his pinky and glared at Yuuki with an annoyed chibi stare.

"You're hanging around Rina too much." He said. Yuuki held up her fist in front of her face with a gigantic anger mark thumping on her forehead.

"Just be happy I got the anger part instead of the STARRING OFF INTO SPACE PART!" She yelled again before bonking Zero on the head.

"Alright, alright, I'm helping jeesh." Zero said before turning around. But as soon as he turned around to walk away he stopped.

"Yuuki,"

She turned around, "Huh?"

"Have you seen Rina?" he asked.

The wind seemed to moan at the mention of the girls name. "I haven't seen her since class ended." Yuuki replied before turning back around to push the fangirls away from the gates.

"Please! Go back to your dorms! The Day Classes are over!"

"Why do you get them all to yourself!"

"Yeah! I wanna see Idol-kun!"

"Shiki-kun!!!"

Yuuki struggled against the crowd until the gate sounded like it was about to open. Thinking she was too late, a loud whistling sound coming from behind the crowd (Who trampled over Zero because he once again went into a daze).

"OKAY MAGGOTS! GET YO ASSES AWAY FROM THAT GATE OR YA GONNA SUFFOCATE THE NIGHT CLASS TO DEATH!" Yelled Rina's voice which rang out from over the screaming fangirls. The girls immediately backed up again, knowing that when Rina was on duty, she was just as bad as Zero on a serious day—or even worse.

"Rina! Where have you been!?" Yuuki yelled, pulling a chibi anger face again. Rina waved her hand as if it was nothing.

"Just forgot something in Second class, sorry for the wait!"

"It's the closest class to the Moon Dorms! What'd you forget? We haven't seen you since last class ended!"

Rina's mouth twitched as she continued to wave it off and push back some of the fangirls that were trying to inch themselves past Rina.

"Yeah, yeah." She said. Zero narrowed his eyes at her as he guarded his side of the fangirls line/wall. The look in her eyes seemed to have changed a bit, they seemed…sad, almost.

* * *

(6 Days later)

Rina sat in her chair, tapping her pencil on her notebook like she always did, and today, she was very…quiet. She didn't speak unless spoken too, and when questioned by her friends, she found an excuse to walk away. Her bangs covered her eyes to where no one could see them clearly, and even when she had a question she didn't bother to ask. It was also awkward to see that Rina didn't bother insulting Kaname, which was usually something she did on a daily basis.

No, she didn't look all down and emo-like, in fact, she acted normal, just…normal.

(Normal is weird for this girl I tell you. Normal for this girl is NOT. NORMAL.)

Last class, another hour till the Night Class came out and again, no extra classes for the prefects. Yet Rina still sat there, starring at her notebook as everyone left the classroom. Yuuki had to get something from the Chairman so she bid Rina farewell for the time being and Yori had some homework to do before curfew.

After sitting there for a few more minutes she began to slowly gather up her things. Before she could reach the door someone grabbed her hand, she jerked and turned around.

It was Zero.

"Rina, I want you to tell me what's wrong." He said, voice serious and filled with concern. He knew something was bothering her. Was it a vision? Did something bad happen in the future?

He brushed her bangs away from her face, only to be shocked by the sight.

Her eyes were they're black and white color, something he's only seen a few times, and they seemed…lifeless. Not sad or hurt, just, lifeless. The white seemed fated to a cloudy grey, and the blackness seemed to be nothing but a black hole.

He was too shocked for words, so Rina saved him the trouble and smiled a smile that truly did not reach her eyes. The most oblivious person in the world could tell she was not happy without being told so.

"Zero, I'm fine! Why is everyone asking??" She said, forcing it to sound cheerful. Laughing, that also sounded forced, she flick Zero in the forehead and skipped away, bangs again covering her eyes with shadows.

He knew something was wrong.

* * *

Walking into her room, Rina closed the door behind her and automatically felt her shield cover her walls. The thin digital-looking paper seemed to crawl over them as they blocked any senses from coming out of the room they protected.

Sinking down to the floor Rina flicked on the lights and examined the room.

Her bed was neatly made, and the drawers were emptied out. Her closet that was open was free of any clothes, and three suitcases sat beside her bed, zipped up and ready to go. The curtains were the only thing blocking out the little sunlight that was shining through her window, and the trash bags she had up for so long were thrown, well, in the trash. Taking in a deep breath she stood up and walked over to her desk to pack up her laptop, trying to talk herself into being happy.

"C'mon Rina…it's for the best. Once you leave the plot will magically go back to the way it was before I even came. Zero will start drinking Yuuki's blood again, they'll just see me as a bad memory that went away, Kaname won't have to kill me, as much as I want to I don't have to meet Ichiru, and Mari/Shizuka because they might want to kill me, and everybody will live happily ever after!" She said, failing at her attempt to make herself happy.

"While I stay…with my Aunt Marie and Uncle Scott…who absolutely hate me because of Karen and…lovely. Yeah, I can deal with them for another two years…" She said before sighing and clicking the light off. After packing up her laptop she set it by her other things and laid down on her bed.

"It's for the best Rina, it's for the best…"

A knock on her door made her jump, so standing up, she opened it to reveal Zero. Shocked by this fact, she quickly used the door to block her practically emptied bedroom.

"Z-Zero…What are you doing here?"

"Let me in."

She looked back at her packed up stuff and chewed on her bottom lip. Should she let him in? How will he react? She didn't intend on telling them, she wanted to simply leave to not interfere with the story's plot. But before she could protest, Zero pushed opened the door all the way and walked inside, covered by the shield he was now, but he didn't feel it.

Looking down, ashamed, she could feel Zero's anger radiate off his body as he took in the look of her more-then-half-empty room.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Well I-"

"You're LEAVING?!"

She slouched back down to the ground after shutting the door and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I'm sorry…"

"When?" He asked, still not facing her.

"Wha-?"

"When are you leaving!" He said through gritted teeth.

"…Tomorrow…"

His back stiffened, but he turned around and crouched down to her level and tilted her chin up to look at him. Her eyes reverted down to the floor, which irritated him.

No, she was not allowed to leave now, of ALL times. No, not allowed to leave, he wouldn't let her…

"_Look_ at me!" He demanded. His faced filled with anger. Finally, Rina looked at him and as soon as she did, tears began to form.

"Rina…"Zero whispered softly, his face softening.

But…what if she _wanted_ to go? He couldn't force her to stay here if she didn't want to. That would just make her unhappy, he wanted her to be happy. Yes, that's what mattered.

No time to be selfish Zero.

"Explain…" He said. Rina looked away, remembering exactly what happened.

* * *

(6 days earlier, Rina's POV) (A/N: Italics are irritating to read, I'm not doin'em!)

*~*Flashback*~*

Walking inside I was met with the sight of my Aunt and Uncle, not knowing how I was able to smell My Aunt's perfume and Karen's (NASTY ON HER!) perfume from all across campus, but I was just guessing that they put WAY too much on and they just passed by my classroom to the Chairman's office. I was not happy to see them, after everything they have done, with all the lies and past scenes that have happened, I did not want to see them.

Sure, I have tried to escape when I first came here to Cross Academy, but that didn't mean I was going to fetch a plane and go BACK to America where they were.

(This just in! Rina! The Run Away has sent us this message through text!: "I have kidnapped myself! Give me 1 million buckaroos or I ain't givin' myself back BITCHES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!")

-sweatdrop- T-shirt material….okay so maybe that wouldn't work out so well…

Aunt Marie, was so jealous of me since I could remember. Because I was always smarter than her daughter Karen, and got most of what she and Karen wanted instead.

Looking at my Aunt and Uncle with Karen sitting in the chair off to the side (Eating a Lollipop, just like when she first came here) I looked at the Chairman with a confused expression.

Oh come on! I let down my attitude once I adjusted here! Don't tell me I did something wrong now!

I opened my mouth to say something in my defense when Aunt Marie Interrupted me.

"Rina! I have great news!" She yelled, clasping her hands together all dramatically.

"I swear I didn't do it!—News?" I asked, wondering what could possibly be good news enough for her and Uncle Scott to come all the way down here after getting me out of their hair. Wait, I'm not in trouble? Phew…

My body froze stiff, and I knew the Chairman noticed yet he said nothing.

Oh shit…

The only news that would be good in my Aunt's eyes, would be that she finally has an excuse to go to Florida.

When first living with these people I was actually…nice. Yes, I know, weird huh? I couldn't stand the dirty looks they gave me and the ice cold "Let's pretend she's Naruto and shun her for no reason" stare. I heard Aunt Marie arguing with Uncle Scott about going to Florida . They didn't have any reason to go and they're jobs wouldn't transfer them over.

I was 12, two months before my birthday and I found this "School for Gifted Children" sign up thing in the mall. I had to audition for it and do something gifted and unusual, something not many can do. So of course, I expected the school to either be small or hidden. I felt it as some kind of hidden science trick or something, but I didn't care, I only cared about getting into that school.

So I auditioned and the word spread around my school, some rumor about me doing something crazy like levitating a chair or controlling fire with my mind.

Those were dark times for me, very dark times. At the time I could do many things with my mind, creating what I called "Non-Powers." Bring cups across the table and make them slide into my hand, have my cereal make its self by levitating it in the air, create fires in moist wet areas while on field trips to ponds. A lot of things covered up with the help of someone that was too painful for me to think about.

I remember making my teacher mess up her writing while writing on the chalk board in school, for my own amusement of course. As I grew older my brain was being pushed back with more knowledge of other things and became more corrupted to the reality of the world, causing 95% of the things I could do to suddenly disappear.

The lying and the observant things I could still do because it became a habit to have for my brain, and the new things like the digital paper sticking to my walls and the mind controlling thing won't last long I bet, dunno if I'm gonna need them anymore with the way things are going. The ringing for lying stopped, if you haven't noticed.

Anyways, after getting all the attention in school, Karen got jealous and did something…terrible.

Let's just say, it made the four of us move to a different state, if that tells you anything.

Of course, I got blamed for it though I did nothing. And then, I got sent here. Cross Academy where people can get kids out of their hair.

SERIOUSLY?

Yeah, never thought about it that way have you?

I then noticed Aunt Marie was talking and began paying attention to what she was saying. "They finally have a new year on their schedule starting and your old enough to go!! We all get to go to Florida together! Isn't it exciting?" And now she's going to use me as an excuse to go. Joy. I felt my stomach churn and twist into plenty of big knots, making me feel like throwing up and having that odd feeling you have while hiding in the game Hide and Seek.

"We already have arrangements for when you get there. You're able to live with us since we live so close by, your car is already being sent there and…" I..do not have that big of an attention span when people talk about things I don't really care about. Except my car, my beautiful baby.

Like math, math is a great example.

I forced a smile and an excited look on my face as I jumped up and down with her as she was in excitement. Uncle Scott rubbed his temple as Karen shot me dirty looks.

The Chairman then had river tears falling down his face. "We're going to miss you on Prefect duties Tomonaga-san, you've helped so much!" He said all dramatically.

I waved it off and smiled. "Aw, it's okay. I have WAY to much interference in this plot anyways!" I said, trying to convince myself it was best to leave more than him.

After some more talking and arrangements, I had about a week to get my stuff packed and ready. I've been here for a few months, I should be good.

When Karen and the others left to some hotel, I was about to walk outside when the Chairman's voice stopped me.

"You look really excited. Are you sure you want to go?" He asked. HA! He knows I hate these people, of course he knows I don't want to go. I froze in my spot before I forced another smile on my face and crossed my hands behind my head.

I turned around, "It's for the best in my opinion." I said before walking out the door to go do my prefect duties.

* * *

(Back, other POV)

Rina left out the parts where she didn't want to go and how much she despised staying with her Aunt and Uncle again. She tried to make it seem like she was excited, in half fail attempt, and tried, again, convincing herself more than others that it was best to leave now while she still had the chance.

After all, it was only in the beginning of the series, wouldn't now be the best time? Before she would have to face Ichiou, Shizuka and the others. Especially since Kaname may try to get rid of her (And may succeed).

'_I like life thank you…'_

Rina took her face out of Zero's grip and looked away, the ground more interesting to look at. She expected a scold of some sort for some reason, but Zero simply sat next to her and caught her completely off guard when he pulled her onto his lap.

"The hell are you-"

"If you're going to leave, at least stay like this for a while." He pleaded, wrapping his arms around the female's waist. She didn't know what to say to this, but instead turned so she was laying her head against his chest and hummed softly, making him smile and remember when they first met and made that promise.

"It really happened didn't it?" She asked, quite out of the blue.

Zero shifted to where his right arm supported her weight against him and used the other hand to brush the bangs from her eyes. "Did what really happen?"

"That day, in the garden. We were younger…"

He looked up from her face and stared at the neatly made bed, face slightly stern. "Yes…"

"But how is that possible?" She asked. Rina didn't know how, she doesn't remember anything past the age of five or six, but then again, she had a bad memory on anything; so she didn't think much about it.

She looked back down and rested her head in the crook of Zero's neck who just tightened his arms around her. Her scent was overwhelming, and he could guess that her cheeks were flushed slightly red at this moment. Why? Probably because the most bad-ass vampire hunter proposed to someone he just met and admitted it just now.

Rina didn't exactly know what she was saying and what they meant in that small memory, but she knew that Zero showed kindness to her when apparently no one else did.

But wait, did he intend to keep that promise even now? What was still bothering her was that this place was fictional, and she was here by complete accident. That's what that pop-up on her computer said right? Wasn't that it?

But no, don't bring it up…she told herself. He might not want to talk about it.

_**Moron…**_

_SHUT UP! I AIN'T AKURO HERE YOU KNOW!_

_**No, Akuro knows how to get herself out of trouble, when in trouble, by complete accident, or avoids it all together. You just make it worse.**_

_I have a voice in my head talking to me, this can't be a good sign._

…_**I've been talking to you since the beginning of this story. How could you JUST notice that?**_

_You never talk much so.._

_**NO EXCUSES!**_

_THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE? MY FUCKING CONSCIENCE OR WHAT?_

_**No, your conscience is supposed to keep you out of trouble and keep you alive and stuff like that, plus, people don't have to listen to them. I however, am telling you what to do to GET yourself into trouble, I don't stop you from doing anything bad and you have NO choice but to listen to me.**_

_I don't have to listen to you if I don't want to-_

_**Shut up.**_

_Okay._

_**See?**_

…_Totally ruining the mood here._

_**Well lemme just heat it up for you!**_

_Yeah-Wait…WHAT THE HELL DO YA MEAN BY THAT!?_

"Rina," Zero suddenly whispered, making Rina jump slightly. She looked up at him with a small smile, a Zero-reserved smile and ignored the psychotic laughing in the back of her mind.

"Hm?"

He leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

_**(I'VE STILL GOT IT BABY!)**_

* * *

(Next Day)

Flinging himself out of bed, Zero fell on the ground with a loud, "Thump!" which woke him up quickly. He looked around and found himself inside of his room. _'How did I get here?'_ he wondered. His dorm room, was it just a dream? He sure hoped it was, because if it was, then that meant Rina wasn't leaving. Rina was still here and her usual self.

Yes, that's right. Rina would be in class, she promised to make something good for lunch with Yuuki today, saying she wouldn't miss it for the world. She's still here…she's still here.

He got ready and dressed, then left the dorm room. But next to his bed, on top of the night stand was something not noticeable at first glance, but there stood the bracelet (Turned into a necklace) Rina was given on a silver chain for the effect on Zero's tattoo. The chain looked different though, for its silver glow was stained with red…

…

Zero was getting anxious. He hasn't seen Rina all day. She didn't come to any of her classes nor did she arrive at lunch to give Yuuki her specialty, and the teachers were taking no note of it. He pleaded that she was still here, no, she is still here, she better be…

Irritated, he marched up to one of the teachers with Yuuki and asked what the hell was going on.

"Oh, you didn't hear Kiryuu-san? Rina was transferred out when her Aunt and Uncle came to pick her up for some school over in America. I'm surprised she hasn't told you…" He said. Zero froze in his spot as Yuuki just looked….astonished.

"B-but…how could that be?" Yuuki stuttered.

"Well she left this morning-" Zero zoomed out the door, faster than Yuuki could ever remember him ever running in her life, since she even met him!

Opening the door, Yagari walked inside the Chairman's office with a slightly panicked look on his face, seeing the Chairman sipping tea as he looked out the window.

"Chairman…"

"I know." He said, sipping his tea again as he watched Zero run up to the fence and wrap his fingers around the bars. He could tell that Zero was debating whether or not to do something.

"Think he'll do it?" Yagari asked. Referring to Zero going after her.

"No, he might think off letting her go for her protection..." the Chairman replied, taking another sip. "But because of that… _it_ is going to happen a bit early than expected."

Yagari sighed before rubbing a hand through his hair and pulling out another cigarette. "There is a reason why their kind was hated back in the day,"

The Chairman looked away from the window to looking at Yagari and setting his drink on his desk. "Don't you have class?"

* * *

(A/N: I'm guessing you might wanna take a five minute break right about here, I doubt most of you can sit and read this long, but other than that, uh…keep reading I guess lol)

(2 months later-Friday)

Zero was popping his Blood Tablets like candy, mainly because he found that it had a different effect on him from before meeting Rina. Almost like a drug that wasn't harmful.

Breakfast, pop.

After breakfast, pop.

Between three morning classes, pop, pop, pop.

Before and after lunch, pop, pop.

And so on.

Why this was? No one in the Vampire world here at Cross Academy knew, but decided not to question it. Kaname, Yagari, and the Chairman most likely knew. The Chairman was the one giving Zero more Tablets after all.

("He's going to snap!" Yelled Yagari after hearing the discussion. "He'll be fine." The Chairman said. "How can you be SURE!?" "Because I'm smart like that." Yagari glares, "…" "Don't '…' me!")

Yuuki could tell that Zero was irritated by the extremes and everyone else was trying to stay away from him. Zero was acting all moody and whenever the name "Rina" came up he'd snap at that person. She knew Zero really liked Rina and now that she was gone, she was starting to get worried. Zero never spoke (Well, less than he ever has which isn't saying much) and no one saw him after prefect duties and school.

Even the Night Class missed the loud one who didn't annoy them with the screaming fangirl-ism.

He stayed in the back off all his classes and glared at anyone and everyone. Yuuki thought that it was partly because Rina never even said good-bye to them, and she was sad about it as well. There was so much she hadn't asked Rina when she had the chance, and now she didn't think she would ever get them answered.

That necklace lay forgotten (Well, besides being glared at every night and morning) on Zero's bedside table.

* * *

(Rina's POV-Saturday)

((I have to say, I hate contacts, I now hate them with a passion I tell you.

PASSION.

DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH OF MY NON EXISTING MONEY AND TIME I WASTED BUYING ME THE ONLY AFFORDABLE PAIR I COULD GET? I WANTED EMERALD GREEN DAMN IT! AND WHEN IT COVERS YOUR WHOLE FUCKING EYE IT HURTS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKING HELL!))

Now…dramatized time!

With my crystal blue gazing eyes and my hair that was unfortunately cut to my waist now (Split ends, I almost cried with every snip I heard, luckily my hair grows fast), I could say that these two months have not been a good one. I've been having to catch up on my school work because of the fact it was all skipped while I was in Japan, not that I need to very much, this school had many interesting things happening in it. It was very small, and when I mean small, I mean small.

All the children there last year were gone, leaving me and 20 other new teenagers here with seven teachers. So we all knew each other.

I haven't been able to update my stories on Fanfiction and my reviewers are not happy with me. You could say I was faking smiles most of the time while at school and my Aunt and Uncle are happy and busy, always leaving me with Karen at home while they go out to do, whatever they do. I don't even know why they wanted to come here so bad, well, I don't know why Aunt Marie wanted me to come here so bad. I see nothing special, it's like any other goddamn state here in America.

But hell, I wanna go to Disney World, and meet Peter Pan…though I'm a Christopher Robin fan…(RHYMING! I LOVE RHYMING!)

I found a few surprises myself while going to this school though, Monica seemed to sign up for it too when she was younger and her special "Gift" was being able to get answers out of somebody. Apparently she's that annoying. The school mainly helps us kids (20 students, seven teachers, and a small school, seriously?!) find a perfect job, you know, using our "Gifts" to help people and stuff. I heard they were thinking of suggesting some police interrogating thing for her.

Meh…

But right now, I'm not at the creepy school filled with 20 kids who could solve a rubrics cube in a matter of ten seconds with a blind fold on and others who could solve difficult Out-of-Whack Math questions that should be impossible to answer. I'm in a little place that seemed to be an abandoned library of some sort.

Me and a friend found it and claimed it as our hiding place, finding the key inside a broken flowerpot and the deed in a dusty corner filled with spider webs. I hung out here whenever Aunt Marie and Uncle Scott were out, on weekends, after school, and to avoid Karen who enjoyed being a girl version of Draco Malfoy.

The place looked more like a house to me though. A modern type house I guess.

Standing outside it _looked_ like a house…cottage…thing. But the sign above it clearly stated library. It seemed to be chipping off with faded letters and looked like it would be giving way at any moment, hanging off its hinges to await someone's doom. Once you walk inside you meet the living room. It had a hard wooden floor with a green rectangular rug on it. To the right was the fire place, flickering in the dark. It always seemed to be lit when I came here for some reason. Along the walls were book shelves filled with books, including down the hallways leading to a bigger part of this library house thing. There were about 10 bedroom/studies here, but one of them was labeled, "Restricted Section, Keep Out or Die," so I decided not to go in there. Curiosity killed the cat you know.

In the long hallways a bookcase split it in half, making it look like a library and sometimes it reached the ceiling with old dusty and half broken ladders I do not want to trust.

So it was huge on the inside, I noticed. How confusing. It's funny, the only light that seemed to light up any room in the Library were candles and torches hanging off the walls and ceilings. I would say there were windows, but from what I've seen so far, there were only like, 5 windows in this whole place.

Weird.

I had my iPod plugged in of course, I never go anywhere without it, listening to Vocaloid songs. Searching through the books I noticed I was in the hallway containing the door with the Restricted Section. Kind of reminded me of _Harry Potter_,* You know, the section no student was allowed to look through unless they had permission from a teacher. Of course, this place was emptied and abandoned of people, leaving books that seemed to be over a hundred years old. I was kind of scared of the Restricted Section, you would too if you could feel the awkward aura surrounding it.

I picked out a book that seemed to have no dust on it and began flipping through the pages.

"Things are so boring here…" I complained to myself, thinking about the fact that I had to go back home to _those _people soon, (Foster would be their last name, just so you know). I put the book back, completely bored with it and adjusted the backpack I was carrying on my shoulders.

"Well, as Foamy,* my 'Lord and Master' said before: "You know what? This is LIFE. LIFE is not enjoyable!"

Lucky me.

I felt the aura from the room getting creepier, causing me to inch away from it. I set the book back, seeing as it was in Spanish or something, (Maybe Greek, but who knows) and walked down the hall and out the door, not at all creeped out that this library happened to be in the back of an alley like the _Little Shop of Horrors_ movie was.

I passed some gang peoples who whistled as I walked by, but I ignored them, knowing they wouldn't touch me since I beat the shit out of their leader the first month I was here.

Yes, I was pissed. I tried my best not to think of the Academy, and how Zero was doing. I knew Ichijo should have visited, and with the way things are going I really hoped they forgot all about me. I stopped complaining about staying with the Fosters a LONG time ago and I began reading the _Harry Potter_ books out of Boredom. (Capitalized because the word itself is BO~RING!)

The scars of Zero's bite on my wrist was the only thing that told me going to the Academy was not a dream, and so was the bite on my neck. I kept wondering what I did with my necklace, I forgot how I lost it. I turned the bracelet that was given by the Chairman into a necklace because it was getting hard to write with it on. But, it might have been good that its gone, that way the forgotten memories of going to VK's awesome world will make me forget how I got these scars.

Keeping myself away from painful thoughts about the Academy, I began to think how I changed in the past two months. My teeth were normal, to my annoyance. They kept shrinking and the Fosters took no note of it. My hair is now a regular color of dark brown-mistaken-for-black, and my eyes refuse to change color. I guess due to the stress in my brain it ended, so now I'm living with contacts. And the blue highlights in my hair faded, but I'm too lazy to change it back.

I finally went up my doorstep, opened the door, ignored Karen making out with her fifth boyfriend (Cheater) on the couch (Now used to it) and made my way up to my room. My room was the same, and the house was big so I again had my own bathroom, and my laptop was open on its home page for the VK manga. I sighed and sat down, not bothering to do all the homework given to me and clicked on the newest chapter.

Zero's gone crazy and is talking to his brothers grave all dramatically…now I wish I was there to see and tease him about it… T_T

Chapter 60..I have to admit, I got pretty jealous seeing Yuuki all up on Zero like that for some reason. Even though he was only helping her and carrying her away from harm. I would like to meet that boy some day, maybe I can make him my bud and then he can do me favors because I'm awesome like that. He annoys Kaname to! SWEETNESS!

Eh, no Rina, bad thoughts! No more thinking about Cross Academy.

I slammed my laptop shut (VERY carefully) and looked outside, seeing Aunt Marie and Uncle Scotts car pull up.

Hm, they're early.

Heeheehee… Karen is so SCREWED!

I looked at my TV which was currently on the weather channel and sighed. I hate the sun…

"_What's this? It changed! Looks like we're having a storm tomorrow folks!"_

That…was creepy….

Oh please Akuro, please don't do anything stupid!!!

* * *

{Akuro's POV-Monday}

Lesson learned in life: Never trust the evil, mastermind lollipops.

You see, here I was minding my own business, hanging out under the tallest tree in the school grounds, with a large metal pipe under it, during a dangerous thunderstorm occurring because a tornado hit a few cities away from the place I was currently in. Nothing truly dangerous, though.

What was I doing under a tree, you might ask? Well, long story short, I was trying to set a purple fire.

You see, I'd set the most amazing purple fire in the whole wide freaking world and then I'd turn into the Goddess of Purple Flames and burn away all of the pink fairies of doom with my fiery purple wings of DOOM! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

You think that I was taking it a bit too far? Well, I didn't. I was merely being curious—and taking my 'obsession' (as my adoptive parents like to put it) a little too far. Pfft, as if. I was just being way too awesome for them.

"Hey there, miss," I heard a man's voice suddenly say. Blinking twice, I looked up to see an old man with a walking stick, staring down at me as though he were rather hungry. However, upon seeing my appearance, he seemed rather taken aback.

Yeah—my appearance kinda creeped some people out. I looked rather demon, which was the main reason why my adoptive parents even agreed to send me to a school. They wanted nothing to do with me and regretted ever getting me from the orphanage. At the time, I had just been a baby with my eyes closed and they thought it was cute. Now, the only reason they didn't get rid of me was for a 'good appearance'.

I had jet black hair that reached down to my waist, a pair of blood red eyes that seemed to kinda glow in the moonlight, and skin as pale as the moon—but somehow I managed to pull it off without looking sick. Although, if I wanted (which was rather often) to look sick then I'd use it to my advantage.

Now, here my common sense told me not to talk to strangers. On the other hand, my all-knowing knowledge told me that moose could fly. Who did I trust?

" 'Sup old man?" I grinned cheekily at him. This was where my common sense told me to definitely not give out who I was. "My name is Akuro Hachirobei at your service!" I would've bowed . . . but I didn't feel like getting up.

He smiled pleasantly at me, nodding once. "It is a pleasure to meet you," he told me politely. I just shrugged and this seemed to amuse him. Then, he dug around in his cloak's pockets before pulling out a small lollipop. "Would you mind taking this to your principal at the school?" he asked.

I stared at the lollipop for a while, noting that it was small, round, and a midnight black color. It almost looked like a bomb—but I was far too smart for that.

Looking back at the old dude, I said, "Thankies for the lollipop!" Only, I just realized that he wasn't even there. I blinked twice but chose to ignore it with a shrug and got up to my feet. I thought for a moment before reaching into my pockets and pulling out a pen and a notebook with the title 'Reasons' on it. I turned to the first blank page there was, which was right in the middle of the notebook, and I began writing:

Reasons Not To Trust Random Old Men Who Give You Random Bomb-Like Lollipops:

Reason One: The old man could be senile.  
Reason Two: The old senile man could actually be giving you a bomb.  
Reason Three: The old senile man who could actually be giving you a bomb may be trying to kill someone.  
Reason Four: When you accidentally kill someone it will be all because you trusted the random old senile man.  
Reason Five: It would not be something that Shizuka Hio, your role model from Vampire Knight would do.  
Reason Six: You might run straight into your random friend, Rina Tomonaga after before blowing up a random room.  
Reason Seven: You might run straight into your random friend, Rina Tomonaga, after blowing up a random room and get yelled at for it.  
Reason Eight: Only added for an even number of reasons.

"Well, now that is finished" — at this, I rose up to my feet, throwing my fists up into the air as I held onto my new lollipop — "I CAN FINALLY GO TO THE LIBRARY!" With that, I ran off into the distance in my school uniform.

Okay, my school was kinda sorta weirdo. As long as we wore a skirt that reached to our knees with white socks and black dress shoes (girl's only for the skirt, of course, although I'd love to see a guy wear one) then we were fine. So, my shirt was a dark magenta color that had sleeves reaching to my elbows and buttoned up through the middle. Ya know, the whole slutty look just because it looked alright on me — being flat chested and all.

When I reached the library, I looked around and saw that practically no one was there. Shrugging, I walked away and tried to find Rina — my best bud ever. Why? I tried to kill her. Best way to find a friend nowadays, you should try it!

Hm, must be at the other one.

Reaching my math classroom, I stared at it and began wondering why the hell it was there when no one even liked the subject. Okay, a few exceptions, but those people didn't exist to me.

Shrugging once again, I pulled my lollipop out only to find that there was no wrapper to remove from it. Of course, I made up a few reasons of why not to lick it:

Reasons To NOT Lick A Bomb-Like Lollipop:

Reason One: Some random old senile man gave it to you.  
Reason Two: It's black (although you're not racist).  
Reason Three: It's black (although you're not racist) and you've never seen a black bomb before.  
Reason Four: Rina might get onto you about it.  
Reason Five: You might not like it.  
Reason Six: You might not like it and throw it into the room in front of you.  
Reason Seven: You might not like it and throw it into the room in front of you, therefore blowing it up.  
Reason Eight: Only added for an even number of reasons . . . again

"Okay! Done! TIME TO EAT!" Grinning cheekily, I brought the lollipop up to my lips, opened my mouth, and licked the tip of it. Instantly, I felt like hurling. "EWIES!" With that, I threw it into the room in front of me and then a small beeping noise was heard right before the room in front of me burst into flames.

All I could do at the moment was stare at the room in front of me. Then, of course, I quietly snuck away from the crime scene and ran to the old library in a really dark alley. When I got there, I was sure to make sure no one was looking as I crept over to the restricted section and read the warning sign on it saying to not enter.

My common sense was telling me to listen to the sign, however, my all-knowing knowledge was telling me that I'd find some Jell-O in there.

"JELL-O!" I screamed and ran into the room, tripping and crashing right into a bookcase, in which a few books fell on top of me. "Owies . . . ." I whined lowly, looking to see which books had landed on my back. A ton of them were there. "WAAAAH! I DON'T WANNA CLEAN THIS ALL UP!"

Right then, another book fell and landed right on top of my head. I let out a small yelp of pain before looking to see which book it was. Squinting my eyes, I tried to see if I could read it better. Nope. So, I picked up the book and brought it closer to my face. Still, I couldn't read it. The book was titled something in Eskimo — I don't read Eskimo.

Groaning, I knew this meant that I had to get up to go find someone to read it for me. Okay, I didn't really, but I didn't want to not know what the hell the book read. And so, I left the room and magically came across Rina Tomonaga, my best bud whom I tried to kill.

"RINA! READ THIS FOR ME!" I shouted, shoving the book into her hands.

* * *

(Rina's POV)

I flipped a page of this interesting book and chewed on the nail on my thumb.

So…suspenseful.

You're probably wondering why I'm not at school huh? Well…

'_Gotta avoid the test, gotta avoid the test!'_ Yeah…that's why.

'_MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!"_ And…maybe that too…a little more than the other.

Heh, heh.

"RINA! READ THIS FOR ME!" I heard Akuro shout in my ear before shoving a book into my hand. I rubbed it, clearly annoyed that I lost my place in my book which was getting really good and glared up at Akuro, my best friend who I've known since forever. After she tried to kill me…Bitch.

But hey, you gotta learn to love her!

Uh…but let's not go down memory lane right now…

"Can't you see that I am BUSY!?"

"…No."

"Oh, well, in that case, NO! I will NOT read it to you!" I yelled, going back to my book with my perfectly good mood ruined and throwing the other book into her hands.

"Please?" she begged.

"No."

"Please?" she asked again, her voice a tad bit higher.

"No!"

"Please?" She asked in a higher voice

"No!"

"Please?" Squeaky voice…

"NO!!"

"PLEASE?!" HOLY SHIT THAT'S LOUD!

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! FINE!!"

"Goddamn it Rina! Don't say God's name in vain!" Akuro scolded, pointing her finger rudely at me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Shut up!"

"Read!"

I rolled my eyes, set my book in my book bag and grabbed the book from her and looked at the cover. It looked incredibly weird, and gave off this weird vibe. It had no title but the cover design was interesting. The cover was soft and not hard covered, but not paper pack and was pitch black with no title, but instead it had a weird symbol on the front. Swirls of silver decorated it's edges and seemed to square itself around another design, and in the middle was a giant eye made of thin metal, or was that real silver? I wonder…

I traced my fingers over the cover, eyes glazed over in what seemed to be a familiar look, feeling the smooth patterns under my fingertips and a thump echoing in my head.

This book, seemed different, and familiar. I looked at Akuro, who looked completely clueless of my reaction to it and asked in a whisper, "Where did you get this?"

"Uh..nowhere…_-restricted section-_" She said, her eyes shifty. My eyes widened.

"You listened to your All-Knowing knowledge again didn't you?" I asked, annoyed, ONCE AGAIN!

TRYING TO GET US KILLED!

She laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head with her other hand behind her back. "Uh…heh, heh."

I shook my head. "Baka…" I froze. BAD RINA! NO JAPANESE!

I slapped myself across the face. "Stupid!"

Akuro looked expectantly at me. "So, you gonna read it?"

"No."

"Please?" Oh god not this again.

"Why don't you read it?"

"Because!" She whined, "I don't know how to read Eskimo." If I could sweatdrop, I could.

-mental smack in the face-

BAD RINA!

Ouch…

"AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I KNOW HOW TO READ IT!?"

"Well you went to Japan right?"

"SO?"

"STOP YELLING WE'RE IN A LIBRARY!"

"I SHOULD SAY THE SAME FOR YOU!" I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"So you gonna read it?" I groaned.

"Ugh, Akuro!"

After some more pleading I finally opened the book in defeat to the first page and looked at the weird looking letters.

"The Fuck is this?" The letters weren't even letters! Hell, they weren't even Eskimo, Japanese, Chinese or Greek! Okay, I may only know Japanese but STILL!

"Dude, I can't fucking read this I have no clue what it says."

"But you speak Japanese!"

"SO DO YOU SO HOW COULD I READ IT IF YOU COULDN'T IF IT WAS IN JAPANESE?"

"You yell a lot."

"UGH!"

"Just read."

I looked at the page again and watched as the letters seemed to form into actual…letters. In Japanese….THE HELL?

_Only do my words show on the moonlight's gleam_

_May red stain these white pages_

_Only those with the eyes can see_

_And the blood must pay the wages_

Under the Passage the red ink seemed to flow on its own, forming the head of what looked like a beautiful girl with long flowing hair, she looked almost Egyptian like. Her eyes were closed, but as the ink flowed, the left eye opened, and the picture was big enough for the eye to be seen on the inside. Inside the eye held a Crescent moon, the space facing the left and seriously creeped me out.

I gasped.

I THOUGHT I WAS BACK IN THE REAL WORLD!

Okay, weird, weird…Holy shit whoever wrote this had bad grammar…and horrible rhyming poetic skills…. This shit must be OLD then!

"Whoever wrote this has bad grammar…"

"I'm no longer interested." Akuro stated before skipping off into the depths of the library again. I growled.

"AKURO!"

"Haha!"

"Bitch…" I growled again. I looked at the page again and watched the ink disappear as if being soaked into the pages. In panic I flipped it, but saw nothing but a blank page.

Flip, blank.

Flip, blank…

Shuffle…all blank.

Weird, weird, weird, weird……

AWKWARD!

I set the book back on the shelf behind me and shuddered. No Harry Potter world for me…

"Dude, Rina, you seriously have to stop freaking out and stop getting yourself into weird magic mumbo-jumbo. You ain't supposed to live with this shit!" I told myself. I sighed again.

"Akuro!?" I called. I heard her wince and a loud yelping, "OUCH!" come from down the hallway. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot as if she could see me.

"You're not in the Restricted Section again are you!?"

"Uh…no!_-Yes_-"

"GET YOUR ASS OUTTA THERE BEFORE I GO OVER THERE AND KICK IT!"

Yelp…

Scream…

Falling sounds…

Crashes…

"Owie!!"

I sighed and smack my forehead. How we became friends, I shall never know…

"I'm coming to help!" I whined, taking a step forward. But as soon as I did I slipped, fell backwards, and crashed into an old dusty book case myself.

"SHIT DUDE!" I screeched.

This is not my day.

* * *

(Other POV)

With a loud rattle, Zero shook what was left of the pills inside his Tablet holder and stuffed it back in his pocket. Yuuki, who was walking beside him looked up at him in worry, but didn't say anything. She was used to it by now. No, she had to say something…

"That's your third refill this week…" '_STUPID! That's all you can say?!'_ She thought angrily.

"So what?" Zero snapped, glaring at her. Yuuki sweat dropped, something she seemed to be doing a LOT lately. '_So easily offended, more than before…'_ She mentally sighed before outwardly sighing. '_I hope this is just a phase…'_

It was dark out, and the two took their separate ways for Prefect Duty, now having split the grounds up in half since Rina….

Never mind, as author of this story I would not like Zero bitch slapping me (Even though that is SO unlike him but still) for mentioning her name.

So he walked over to the fountain that Rina seemed to love and sat down on the grass, leaning against the fountain wall. He looked up at the sky, wondering what Rina was doing right now. But, to ruin his peaceful moment, an uninvited guest was sensed ahead of him. Zero couldn't help but sneer at the Pureblood before him.

"Kuran…"

The Pureblood smirked, "Missing Rina now aren't we?"

He said, stopping a few yards away from Zero. Zero glared up at the male, his hand only inches away from his Bloody Rose.

"No need to get hasty now, Kiryuu…" Kaname said, slowly stepping around the fountain the so other male was leaning on.

He turned around and began to walk away, a smirk shining proudly on his face. "Go ahead and get her, don't worry, I won't tell." He said. Zero could have sworn he saw an evil flash in the man's eyes, but brushed it off and leaned back on the fountain's wall.

'_Rina…'_ was that seriously all he could think about? Apparently so since he found that he was in love with the girl, even though she could be childish, annoying and various other things.

He missed her, and he missed her a LOT. He should have told her how he felt when he got the chance, maybe, if she was here now, or if he could wake up from this nightmare of a dream, he would do something differently.

He wondered what she was doing at this moment, wondering if she was happy or, if she was enjoying herself more then she was over here. Is she? He thought she _hated_ the Fosters yet she left without a fight. Or…

Did she see something wrong in the future and leave because of it?

So many questions swam around in his brain as he looked up at the moon, wondering if Rina could see the same thing he could. He fiddled with her necklace in his hand, with the chain wrapped around his wrist and the charm in his fingers. He closed his eyes, relaxed with the air around him.

But the peacefulness didn't last for long, for a voice, though distant, rang in his head. It was scratchy, and sounded like a radio with a bad connection, but he could still hear it…

'_Zero_…' _–screech-_

'_Zero-screech-Help!' _

'_Ple-screech-ase! Zero!'-screech-_

'_Zero! Help me! Please!'_

His eyes snapped open when the ground under him seemed as if it was about to crumble. Before Zero could react to anything, green vines shot from the ground and wrapped themselves tightly around his ankles. Eyes widened, he quickly struggled with his hands to tear them apart, but as soon as he moved, more thorned vines sprout from the ground and entangled themselves around his wrists as quick as a flash.

They soon covered his whole body, and into the ground he sunk without so much as a yell.

* * *

(Rina's POV)

"At least we cleaned it up!" Akuro whined as we walked back to our school. I was currently pissed at all the work we had to do earlier.

Now, what Akuro's special gift may be, I have no idea, but I sure as hell don't plan on finding out. In fact…

I don't even wanna know.

I growled. "Akuro! That place could have been CURSED for all we know!"

"What's your point?" She asked. I slapped my forehead.

So we walked and she talked, babbling like the idiot that we all know and love about some anime called Shugo Chara! and how hot the guy Ikuto is in there and how much it pissed her off that the anime, (Like VK, BAD Rina! –slaps-) screwed up what was supposed to be happening. I sighed.

Seriously, I need to stop thinking about that place and MOVE ON.

The scent in the air made me get into a coughing fit five minutes before seeing the school, (Akuro, just sat there babbling like an idiot still but I love her anyways) and smoke was currently erupting from its roof as flames danced along with it.

Flames.

Don't.

DANCE.

BAD Rina! -smack- (IF you don't get it, she thought if Akatsuki)

Ton's of screams and sirens came soon after as Akuro finally shut up after I smacked her upside the head and ran to the school.

Oh my god, what happened NOW?

Well, turns out, the school was on fire.

"AKURO WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I DID IT?"

"BECAUSE I KNOW YOU THAT WELL!"

"I'M SORRY BUT SOME WEIRD CREEPY OLD GUY CAME UP TO ME WHILE I TRIED TO MAKE A PURPLE FIRE UNDER A BIG TREE THIS MORNING WHEN IT WAS STORMING AND STUFF AND THEN-"

"ARE YOU STUPID?!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WASN'T A LOLLIPOP! SO THEN I THREW IT IN MY MATH CLASSROOM AND THEN HEARD THIS WEIRD BEEPING SOUND AND THEN THE DOOR CAUGHT ON FIRE AND THEN I RAN AND THEN I RAN INTO YOU!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE SCREAMING!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

I was on the verge of choking her, I seriously was. But as soon as I turned to grab her neck she ran past me and snuck past the teachers and firemen, giving me a wink and a "shush" sign before heading inside the GODDAMN SCHOOL!

"AKURO YOU IDIOT!" I yelled before running in after her.

Oh my god, please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please DON'T BE DEAD!

"Akuro!" I yelled into the flames. Oh no…oh nonononononononono…NO!

I couldn't stop coughing and felt the heat around me getting hotter and hotter.

"I am NOT becoming some old sadistic Hansel-and-Gretel witch food now peoples!" I yelled to no one as I climbed the collapsing stairs. I could hear Akuro's voice in one of the burning classrooms.

"NO! _BAD_ FIRE! _BAD_ FIRE! NO BURNING MY BOOK BITCH!"

My vision began to blur as it got harder and harder to breath. I reached the top of the steps and jumped out of the way of some of the collapsing ceiling and crashed into the room Akuro was in. The place was engulfed in flames as I lay there, Akuro coughing and clutching a book tightly in her hands next to me. I couldn't breath as the smoke surrounded me, and blotches of black began to fill my sight. I could feel my contacts burn, causing me to viciously dig them out and throw them into a random direction. Oh god, just kill me now, I've been through too much shit already…

Akuro finally collapsed beside me, but all I could think of was one name…

'_Zero_…'

I might die today…I think I should allow myself to thinking of those thoughts now…

'_Zero…Help!' _Was I really pleading for help? Yes, I know I am. What else could I do, my best friend and I are going to die!

'_Please! Zero!'_

"_**Rina…"**_Came that awful adult voice of mine.

'_Not now!!'_

"_**Call him, call for help…"**_

'_Again? What good would that do for me?'_

"_**Just do it child…"**_

'_No, I don't wanna die!'_

"_**Call his name…"**_

'_Whose?'_

"_**You know…"**_

I knew, my memory was blanking out, but there was a name I need to call…

"_**Call…Hurry."**_

'_Zero! Help me! Please!'_

"_**That's my good girl,"**_

The sound of the fire came closer, and as I heard screams and sirens from outside trying to take out the flames, the ceiling came straight for me.

I screamed.

* * *

(Other POV)

The smoke was beginning to cease over the collapsed building, and there a young teenage figure stood amongst the smoke with someone in his arms as if he were holding his bride. The sirens yelled as people surrounded the area once again with panic stricken faces. The wind blew and howled in agony as the smoke cleared, while the area behind the figure, something seemed to be crawling themselves back into the ground.

Out from the shadows another figure lean against a tall pine tree just a few yards away from the ashes' mess, and no one took his presence noticeable from all the panic. The old looking man tossed his cane behind himself and dusted his hands of together—folding his arms soon after, his features slowly changing their form to that of a young man with glowing skin as white as innocence itself, and raven black hair that seemed to darken appearance. His old dull grey eyes formed into nicer blue ones that gave off an icy cold stare. He grinned, his white teeth showing themselves into a smile with fangs, and turned around to head deeper into the shadows.

"Interference—is but a bump in the road for me, my _Love_."

* * *

**-I do not own Google, Foamy, Wikipedia, or the passage that came from the actual website of Wikipedia, anything else I missed, I do not own

A/N: I have grown to love cliffhangers. I hope Ya'll are HAPPY about the length of this chapter though just to let ya know, and I was thinking of cutting it into parts, but I decided not to. Including the beginning notes and this one, this story has over 12 thousand words! BREAKING MY WORLD RECORD BABY! 31 pages and a WHOLE lotta confusion! HAHAHA!

Well, here's the reply to all my reviewers! (Plus, I doubt I'll EVER make a chapter this long again…EVER!!)

**Kooley-aid (Thank you lol. Thanks for letting me put Akuro in and stuff, they make an excellent duo for destruction! Mwahahaha! …-gives you 5 cookies-)**

**Coojys4U (Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I hope you liked this chappy even though it is a bit long ^_^;; …-gives you 5 cookies-)**

**Akari Kuran (PLEASE DON'T LET HIM EAT ME! I know this is late but forgive me with this long chapter! Heh, heh……-gives you 5 cookies-)**

**LittleBlueNotebook (Thanks again for drawing the picture! It's completely AWSOME! Heehee! Oh, and Ichijo with the manga thing, yeah, that's gonna come up somewhere I think lol, …-gives you 5 cookies-)**

**Mag77 (Thank you! Glad to be the first person you review to lol. Rude and Kick-ass should be her middle name Yes, every opinion for my reviewers matter ^_^ I hope you like this chap, and forgive me for its lateness, I will try not to make a habit of this…-gives you 5 cookies-)**

**Vampire Hedgehogs (Well that was funny in a way you put it lol, thanks for the review! –gives you 5 cookies-**

**AidoRockz (I'm sure she will freak [Shouldn't I know though O_o…] Oh well, thanks for the review! …-gives you 5 cookies-)**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox (Sorry for its lateness.. again eh-heh, heh……-gives you 5 cookies-)**

**Cereah (And I am So, so, so, so, so, SO SORRY I haven't updated in a few months! Serious writers block ya know, heh, heh...Keep on typing, well that's exactly what I did! Haha! -gives you 5 cookies-)**

**HoneybeeAnt (I'll be surprised if you read THIS chappy for one sitting lol, glad you like my story so far, please forgive the lateness..YOU deserve all the cookies and stuff because I haven't updated in months T.T… I think it will mess it up for her, not sure yet lol. Thanks for reviewing! -gives you 5 cookies-))**

**La-chan (And here is more!!! -gives you 5 cookies-))**

**Vampirebunnygirl (I'm sorry I'm sorry! I know this wasn't 'soon' so please forgive me! -gives you 5 cookies-))**

**0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0**** (This is super long lol thanks for reviewing! -gives you 5 cookies-)**

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu**** (Agreed, Yagari does need a wife, I think he did before, I forgot XD. Yay! A Kaname hater! I love you in a non-awkward way! Haha! -gives you 5 cookies-)**

**Akuma and Tenshi Hana (I'm sorry for the long update! I hope you like this Chappy!! -gives you 5 cookies-)**

**Yuurika (Dude I think the bite scenes SUCK lol, The news was that Shizuka may still be alive. It's okay for the bad grammar or spelling, I have bad grammar and spelling too lol, you don't know how many times I've had to edit this chapter!! -gives you 5 cookies-)**

FIVE FREE VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR YOU ALL! 3 for the 3 month wait, and two for the long wait and stuff ^_^;;

Um…review? PLEASE!

I WILL NOT MAKE A HABIT OF THIS LONG AND SLOW UPDATING THING! I PROMISE!!


	18. Chapter 18: Office in Oblivion

A NEW POLL WILL BE UP AFTER THIS WEEKEND! RESULTSTO THE OTHER WILL BE VIEWED OVER THE WEEKENED!

A/N:It feels great updating my sorry again ^_^

I just want to let ya'll to know that this chapter may look like useless drabbles, but please remember that **Spoiler/Hint** what goes on is VERY and EXTREMELY important (Maybe) and a MUST REMEMBER THING!

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned VK, but I suck at drawing *Hint, hint to other artist out there* (REMEMBER THE SPOILER PEOPLES! I NEED FUNNY DISCLAIMERS!) so it would be impossible for me to create the manga.

Vampirebunnygirl has also created a picture! I'm so happy! Link is under LittleBlueNotebook link!

Thank chu's my lovely reviewers!

**Reviewers:**

**Feistyfilly14**** (Thank you, it really beat my record ^_^ Yeah, I agree on the confusing part, You have no idea how many times I edited it though lol)**

**Yuukifan001 (Oh dude, I HATEIT When people do that! I just wanna break something when they do! I'm sorry for the long wait heh, heh…and this short chapter although I DO think this is about as long as my normal chapters. –shrugs- ah well. I would never stop writing, if I start something, I just HAVE to finish it. That's how this story started anyways. That's why it sucks in the beginning.)**

**Maximum Vampire (Heh, heh, I do that sometimes when people but a separation for people at the end.)**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox (Thank you! You have no idea how happy I am to hear that!)**

**La-chan (Your welcome! I'm glad to make my readers happy!**

**Mag77 (I haven't seen the Final Fantasy one, but the other two I love though I've only seen the anime. IHATE SASUKE TOO! YAY! A SASUKE-HATER! Kaname dying? I wish, but I need him for the plot to continue (Sadly) No ones reviews are pointless or too long for me! I feel happy reading every single one of them~!)**

**Cookys4U (-feels loved- Haha, your welcome, me and the author of Akuro's story have been best friends since the 5****th**** grade and know each other in real life ^_^ I so remember how we came up with Akuro too! XD I think there should be a FB page for that haha, "Cookys may be better then Cookies, but Kookies pwn them ALL!" XD)**

**Yuurika (Yay~!)**

**HoneybeeAnt (-is surprised- haha! Good for you! I'm glad to write the first story you got through in one sitting! I hate reality, but here's a bit of a spoiler, Rina's author doesn't either **You'll get it soon enough I think** Thank you~!Cliff hangers, I have found, are irritating to the reader, but fun for the author XD)**

**AidoRockz (Your story is gonna be mentioned in the next chappy a couple of times =D Dun eat too fast there haha! I love your story, I hope you update again soon!)**

**Kooley-Aid (Of course it did! Hooked/ Well okay then lol.)**

**Jestie Kiryuu (AWSOMNESS! READWHATHAPPENS NEXT~!)**

**Vampirebunnygirl (Picture Pwease~? Can I post it on the Face book page? (Your credit of course) I dun wanna post anything of your w/o your permission)**

**LittleBlueNotebook (Can I post your pic on my FB page? Like I said to Vampirebunnygirl I dun wanna post anything of yours w/o your permission)**

…

_**Rina Tomonaga**_

_Chapter 18-The Office in Oblivion_

Agony, pain, suffering, torment…

That's all that sounded throughout the castle as screams echoed down the hallways. The full moon glowed red as blood spilt during a war that was but one sided. Her snow white eyes scanned the empty hallways as the servants a floor below were mercilessly killed and destroyed. Her hair rivaled the midnight sky in color and her skin, light brown, seemed blood taken and paler then it should have been. Her fear could not be competed against at that one moment as her love checked the corners for signs of any breathing being. His dark eyes were glazed in deep concentration in attempt to sense through the barrier the Level E's below were covered in. A crashed sounded down the hall behind them, causing him to grab his love and run into the nearest room they were near—a small bedroom. He held his lover close while she dug her face into his chest and gripped his shirt tightly.

"Daisuke…!" she whimpered, wishing for the love of any other god besides her and _him_ that the screams would just stop.

"Stay quiet Lina…they must not find us." the man, Daisuke, whispered back. He could smell the blood, and due to what he was, he couldn't help but feel his lust for blood fill and his eyes glow red.

'_No! Calm yourself Daisuke!_' He screamed in his head, tightening his fist in Lina's hair. She whimpered again as the sounds of crashing and running came closer to where they were.

All was silent, and Daisuke could hear his heart thumping loudly in his ears as well as Lina's. He tried his best to calm Lina down, for she was shaking uncontrollably.

More silence followed…

The door was then blown off its hinges, causing Lina to scream and Daisuke to cuss under his breath. Surrounding the door were what looked like human beings, but the sadistic look on their faces, red eyes, bared fangs and outfits covered in blood said that wasn't so. These were Level E's, controlled by one person, and one person only.

Another young man walked inside the room, chuckling at the two fear stricken faces in front of him and crossed his arms. He lifted his bloody pale hand to his mouth, and let his long nail scrape lightly against one of his fangs, an evil smirk forming on his face. "You should have seen the look on your favorite maids face before I sucked her dry, music to my ears if you ask me." He grinned, watching the girl cry for her best friend's death.

"Don't worry, I didn't let her suffer much…" he took a step closer, causing Daisuke to shove Lina behind himself for protection.

The man's eyes reverted themselves from Lina to Daisuke as he lightly licked the blood off his finger. "But you two, on the other hand…well, a Vampire's got to have some fun with killing doesn't he?" he asked. Daisuke, eyes glowing red in anger more than bloodlust, charged towards the man, claws sprouting out from his hands. The other Level E's hissed, and captured Daisuke in one swift motion, making him kneel to the ground with his arms held behind his back by two other vampires.

The Level E's clawed at Daisuke at their master's command, and his blood stained the white carpeted floor. His white shirt was torn with scratches, and blood was seeping down the corner of his lip. He now had three bloody long and deep cuts run down his face to his stomach. One of the Level E's held a whip in their hand and brought it down unto his back, slashing every second. He yelled in agonized pain.

When the torture stopped, the man looked at Daisuke with a disgusted look. He was below him in so many ways. How could she love him?

Betrayal, and Guilt is all this girl will feel once he's through with Lina.

Daisuke forced himself to look into the man's eyes, and just for a second, just a tiny fraction of a second, their eyes connected, and an electric shock seemed to come between them. Holding his head in pain, the man ordered for another lash out on Daisuke before turning to face Lina as if nothing had happened.

Lina screamed before covering her mouth with both her hands. Her eyes widened in fear. "Please…please don't! I beg of you! Stop!" She pleaded getting down on her hands and knees and tears flowing down her cheeks. The man smirked with an evil glint in his eye and held his hand out to stop the Level E's. The vampires stopped, though their sadistic grins never ceased. The man walked over to the crying female and grabbed her by the hair, throwing her against the wall with his hand wrapped tightly around her neck.

"Don't you touch her-!" yelled Daisuke before being whipped and hit on the back again. The next thing was a blow to his head, causing more blood to heavily drip over his eye.

The man looked back at Daisuke.

"Your still talking huh?" he said. He looked back at Lina, his eye's evil glint getting brighter. "Well, as I said, I'm gonna have to make the both of you suffer. Let him watch please, but be sure to restrain him and make sure he doesn't knock out until I'm done. We wouldn't want him ruining my fun…"

Lina resisted the urge to point out his rhyme…

The other vampires laughed in agreement as they stuffed a cloth around Daisuke's mouth to keep him from yelling too loud. Rina clawed her fingers into the man's hand in attempt to get him to let go. His hand just squeezed tighter. Looking into her snowy eyes filled with tears, he showed his fangs in his grin.

"Interference—he motioned his head towards Daisuke—is but a bump in the road for me my _love_." He said before tightening his grip even more around Lina's throat. Blood dripped down the corner of her lip as she tried to breath, but only in failed attempt. In a weak cough, blood sputtered out of her mouth.

The young man let of her throat and gripped her arms above her head with one hand. She was almost limp in his grip, he leaned down, as if whispering in her ear, but went lower to brush his lips against the side of her neck, and let his fangs lightly scrape against the fragile skin. The smell was so inviting, the warm pumping blood that was running through her veins would make him feel better than he ever has in a long time.

He quietly whispered in her ear, "You should never have betrayed me, _Love_. For the same blood runs through our veins."

But before he could sink his fangs into her neck, the aura around the room changed, for evil, stronger than his own, began to swirl around the room. Daisuke's eyes were fully covered in black, and it looked like black ink streamed from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Lina evilly grinned herself, the blood in her mouth staining her white teeth.

She spoke, and her lips moved, but no sound could be heard…

xXxXxXxXx

(Erased Memory Person's POV)

It was so dramatic, the scene I saw before me and I couldn't help but wipe a tear away from my eye.

So…

BEAUTIFUL!

SO DRAMATIC!

SO…

By the way, where the fuck am I?

I looked around, seeing nothing but white….more white…and OH…guess what?...more white. It was a never ending blanket of white covering my vision. Hell, even the floor I was laying on was white, and all around it looked like there were no walls or even a sky. I was standing on air, and inside some kind of oblivion.

So…I'm not in an asylum, or a hospital…

Haha! I am completely sane!

Okay, I admit it…

I'm crazy…

I don't even know who, or even what I am. I'm not even sure how I'm thinking words right now, let alone know what they mean.

No memory…I need to THINK!

Okay, let's start with something simple...

Two plus two equals?

…uh

Hmm….

This is gonna take a while.

_(For what seemed like three, long, excruciating hours later)_

SEVEN!

Nope, no that can't be right.

I give up.

NEXT SUBJECT.

What the fuck happened to me?

Think…think…think…

WINNIE THE POOH!

God I love that show—OFF SUBJECT!

Well, I know what a TV/show is. It reminded me of my friend Akuro who was always a Peter Pan fan (RHYMING!), saying that every girls first boyfriend was most likely him. Mine, on the other hand, was Christopher Robin.

AKURO!

I KNOW WHO MY BEST FRIEND IS!

Okay, Akuro, that rings a bell…

Heat…school…a fire…

_**Swish~!**_

Uh…what was I talking about again?

Nah-Nue-Neh-NAME!

That's what I was thinking about, and the fire too!

_**Swish~!**_

Eh…okay, what was I thinking about…?

Cookies, no! Two plus two equals seven!

Okay, even _I_ know that's not write..er, _right_.

My, my name!

YES! I have a NAME! That's what I was thinking abou-

_**Swish~!**_

…what the fu-

_**SWISH~!**_

Uh…

_**SWISH~! DAMN IT!**_

If I hear Swish ONE MORE GODDAMN TIME IMMA KILL SOMEONE!

…_***Coughs***_

Good!

Now, what was I doing?

Right, name, name…

I know it ended with –ina or something…

Kina, Fina…Yina…

"_Rina…"_

Rina, could that be my name?

I should think deeply about this since usually in stories and movies when you hear an echoing voice in the distance calling a name and you're in the middle of nowhere—literally—then that's usually the characters name!

So, I must think very carefully about that name…

(Not even 2.5 seconds later)

NOPE!

That's not my name.

Anyways, my name…

Hina, Sina, Mina…

"…_Rina…Please…"_

No, my name is NOT Rina! Jeesh!

Dina…Slina…Jina…

No, no, no…none of those…

I swear! It DOES end with the sound –ina! I just know it!

Oh dear mother of whatever GOD is out there! KAMI! JASHIN! OYASHIRO! BUDDAH! DUMBLEDORE! TOM FREAKING RIDDLE! LORD VOLDDY! ANYONE!

Give me a sign!

A hint!

ANYTHING!

"_Rina…please wake up…!"_

THAT IS NOT MY NAME!

Plus, I'm awake, so that girl who is being called can't possibly be me!

JEESH! The gods and the worshipped are no help. I tapped my head in _Winnie the Pooh_'s thinking position, after a while slapping myself across the face and standing up. I stretched, "Eh~ thinking's never gotten me anywhere. Minus well _walk_ somewhere!"

So I began walking….and walking…and walking, trying to think up any kind of memory. I'm not trying to _get _anywhere, oh no, _defiantly_ not.

Let's see, I'm sixteen, I know what an "age" is, _JABBERWOCKY!*_ is my favorite poem…and I have long blue-black hair that reaches right up to my waist…my eyes (Reflection in my watch (I KNOW WHAT A WATCH IS!) are red in color. I wonder if that's normal, it must be.

AWSOMENESS SQUARED*!

Anyways, I love cookies, chocolate chip cookies. That's for sure. You know what? I should get one after getting outta this crap.

Well, if I can…

Happy thoughts! Name, Yuina-DON'T YOU DARE SAY RINA!

Wait, Lina! That's what my name is!

WHOOHOO!

I jumped up for joy, and epically missed the floor.

How I did that?

I have no idea.

I fell, and then obviously landed painfully on my feet, and seemed to be nowhere, again.

That was creepy…

I slapped myself across the face (Again, jeesh) and sighed as I began walking. Lets concentrate on finding something…that's not a white background.

…I'm bored…

"Oh~! 100 songs on my iPod for me! 100 songs jus'for me! Listen to one! Now that I'm done! 99 songs on my iPod for me~!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

"21 …songs on my…iPod… for me…" I collapsed.

So…tired…(You know, no matter what, I've never made it to the end of that song, have you, random people in the dark who is watching my every move and reading my every thought ever made it?)

I have come to the conclusion that I am dead and have taken my rightful place as the ruler of oblivion. Which means I get to be the Grimm Reaper! WHOOHOO!

Or in Japanese terms, a Shinigami!

Japanese..?

_Fire..._

_Heat…_

_Screaming…_

"_Zero!"_

What the hell? I looked up and straight ahead was something in the distance,

OH!

A window seemed to come towards me, and in impatience I ran up to it and looked through it after it opened. Inside, I didn't see white, but what I saw was what looked like a hospital room. Laying in the bed was a girl looking just like me, but instead of midnight blue hair her hair was a black-brown that looked so typical. Around her nose and mouth was a clear breathing mask, and her breathing was steady and slow, a little too slow.

Burns were sketched into her arms, and by the looks of it from here it seemed to be all over her back too. The scene seemed to spin, and what I was looking at next was a man whose face had so many emotions as he looked through me and to the girl in the bed. I could feel he was scared, concerned, sad, and scared even more. His eyes were sullen, and it looked like he hadn't slept in days, and his skin was a sickly pale that just made him look weird.

Aww, a love romance movie!

I love these dramatic moments!

What I would give for popcorn right now…

His breath fogged the glass every few seconds, and as I looked into his lonely eyes, I couldn't help but put my hand on the glass separating us two. Right over his own.

His eyes widened, and his face was a mix of pure shock and surprise. It felt like someone poured ice water over my head, yet in no way did it cause me to flinch or feel pain.

I wonder…

Could he see me?

xXxXxXxXx

I opened my eyes and saw myself in a dark place, and instead of white scene I was used to, everything was pitch black, yet I felt my form glow. I walked, and walked, and walked. Until I seemed to miss a step and fall epically into a black hole.

Dot…

…Dot…

…Dot…

"WHAT THE FU-!"

I fell…

And fell,

And fell…

until…

I found myself in the middle of what looked like an office not two seconds later. It was pretty messy, and papers of different colors, shapes, and sizes seemed to litter the floor and be stacked everywhere. The lights weren't on, and the only things that created sight at all was the computer perched on a messy desk. Sitting in front of the computer was a girl with her dark hair in a messy bun that was held together with a pencil. Her glasses where black and a square-ish, the perfect library computer type of character she was. She was typing rapidly on the computer as if she were in a race or taking a serious test and her clothes were..pajamas actually.

The pants was a purple-ish pink-ish mix of colors with yellow fish and bubbles printed on it. The cloth it used looked extremely comfortable and her top was a baggy long blue pajama Victoria's Secret* shirt made so it could be two sizes too big. She seemed to ignore me as I cautiously approached, my hand a ways out to tap her on the shoulder.

"Um…excuse me…" I tapped twice as if she would lash out on me for bothering her. She ignored me.

"Hello…? Girl typing rapidly on the computer!" I waved my hand in front of her face, which caused her to look up at me with a glare. I sweat dropped.

"Uh…"

"Your early." She said in a stern voice. She pointed to the door as the lights magically flickered on. "Wait in the waiting room until you are called, I should be with you shortly." I blinked and backed out the door as she went back to typing rapidly on the computer.

Scary and completely random…

Shrugging, I turned around and was met with a weird sight.

The waiting room reminded me of going to those On Base Military doctors appointment things. The chairs were green with tiny red, other green shades on them along with some blue and yellow square dot things. The carpet was a dark blue, and a TV sat in the corner, playing the show I absolutely loved _'Tom and Jerry'_ surrounded by random people. There were two sections cut off with a plastic glass. I walked into the side labeled: Fanfiction, while the other side that didn't even have anyone there was labeled, Original.

Each row of chairs had about eight chairs, and there were about fifty rows give or take a little. You do the math.

I sat down in the first chair I saw in the front row, which was surprisingly almost empty, causing a few stares to come my way for a second, and then going back to their endless chatter. A sign popped on around my neck, surprising me.

**Injured OC  
Age: 16  
**_**Main**_**/Side/Main 2 Character  
Status: Incomplete-Updated**

Okay…that was seriously creepy….In my hand popped a List* of titles too,

**Disney Stories (On Hold: ALL)  
**_**-Enter other names here (About 20 titles)  
**_**RK  
The Tales of Konoha (Abandoned)  
Blood Stained Chains(On Hold)  
**

I dropped it to the ground and glared at it as if it were cursed and brought my knees to my chest.

"Stalking peoples…" I muttered.

I looked around the room to calm my nerves and get my mind off of this places oddness. Other people were wearing signs around they're neck too.

In the back were some people covered in cob webs or collecting dust with a sign hanging off their neck saying, 'Hiatus' or, 'On hold'. Some people in the back even had signs hanging off their neck saying 'Abandoned'.

How cruel. Other people, who didn't look important had signs saying: _**Not important enough to pay attention to.**_

Haha, sucker!

I'm sorry—not really—that was really mean.

The first girl in the back with her sign saying:

**Name: Dawn  
Fanfiction: Avatar Guardian Series  
Age: 7  
**_**Main**_**/Side/Main 2 Character  
Status: On Hold**

looked to be about seven years old and had a black and silver robe-cloak thing on. Her dark bangs covered her eyes and ended at her lips, and around her head was a ribbon that tied a bow at the end of her neck. One of her eyes had a scar going down it and was different shades of white like she was blind in that eye. A backpack lay open next to her and in her lap she looked like she was painting something with glazed eyes.

Next to her was a boy about 14 years old and had gauze wrapped around his eyes. His hair was black and his skin was pale, his outfit also looked like that of a servants. Around his neck, the sign said:

**Name: Akito  
Story: Avatar Guardian Series  
Age: 14  
Main/Side/**_**Main 2**_** Character  
Status: On Hold**

Two empty chairs to his right was a group of 3 or 4 girls giggling and laughing like maniacs, probably people I would get along with. They wore ninja-like outfits with Naruto headbands in various places (Such as they're neck, head, forehead, etc.) and seemed to be in a deep conversation about something. I could hear a few words from them such as , "Cute," and "Gaara" and "Time Sickness", the last from the girl with black hair and red highlights. I couldn't read their signs exactly since their backs were turned towards me or covered up by the people in front of them. I only caught sight of some letters here and there and saw, "Hiatus".

An empty chair away from them stood another girl, similar to one of the girls in the giggling maniac group, and she looked to be listening to her iPod and sleeping in the back. Her name was Safire, and looked to be abandoned.

Another girl was there and seemed to be faded, I could see the wall behind her and that was pretty creepy. She looked a bit sick, along with another girl next to her. Their signs were a bit different.

**Name: Raven Smith  
Story: Unknown  
Age: Unknown  
Main/Side/Main 2 character: Unknown  
Status: Forgotten**

The other girl had the same words except the name. There was, yet again, another child an empty seat away from Raven, and her legs were swinging back and forth as she sat in the chair patiently. Her face was expressionless, and it didn't look like she cared to be here at all, or if her name was supposed to be called. Her figure was also beginning to fade.

**Name: Kimiko  
Story: A Gift from Dawn  
Age: 3  
**_**Main**_**/Side/Main 2 Character  
Status: Abandoned**

I wanted to cry, so I looked away and looked at the other people. Abandoned, forgotten, on hold, more forgotten.

What the hell is this place?

It seemed as if everyone who were talking amongst themselves were from the same "Story" and those who were alone just sat there reading something, drawing, or just sitting there. Another group of people surrounded the TV.

There were only a few people up here in front, a man with pale skin and raven hair was sitting with a six year old in his lap who was apparently sleeping. His cloths were like an Emo's or Goths, and his eyes looked like he hadn't slept in days—or he was taking drugs. I could smell the scent of cigarettes and weed from over here.

The girl in his lap was snuggled into his chest, looking similar to him—probably siblings—and was in a peaceful sleep. I could barely make out what his sign said since it was covered by the sleeping girl, but I found that his status was, _**Being Worked On**_ which made me happy, this girl wasn't going to be abandoned anytime soon. But what worries me was the girl leaning on the boys side. Her sleeping form was see-through, and transparent, and it was like it was normal to her. The sign around her neck said, _**Being Worked on**_too, so I was guessing—and hoping—that she was supposed to be like that. Her hair was down and straight, probably the twin or something to the other sleeping girl on the boy, and her name was Koneko. Her hood was red and black, like the other girl except hers was green and white, and her hair covered her blue left eye.

This is weird, I thought as I looked at my sign.

Huh, I wonder why my name isn't on MY sign…

I sat there silence for what seemed like hours until someone in a white lab coat and thin wire-like glasses came out. Her dark hair was in a neat bun, and in her arms she held a clip board and was currently writing something down on it. Damn, even the workers here have signs hanging around their necks?

**Name: Bell  
Story: X  
Age: X  
Worker/Extra Story Character**

The room immediately went silent after some time, and the boy sitting three seats away from me seemed to tense—either in hope or fear, it seemed kind of both.

"May I see, Lina please?" She announced. The room was silent as I stood up and felt all eyes on me.

"What? No one's name been called yet or you people just surprised I'm the only one with the words: Updated, on my sign?" I stuck my tongue out at their glares of jealousy and walked up to the women who continued to be writing stuff down on her clip board.

"Okay, you people seriously having to stop writing or typing rapidly on stuff, it's weird."

She ignored me.

Bitch.

"Um…where am I?" I asked. The girl looked at me from the corner of her eye and out of her glasses as I walked beside her.

The lady's voice was really stern and strict, almost monotone and her face never left the clipboard. "The OC RA." She said automatically. I blinked.

"OC…RA?" I asked. What the fuck does OC RA stand for?

"Own Character(OC) Recovery Agency." She seemed to be annoyed with all the questions, but I pressed on. Looks like she doesn't reveal anything unless you ask.

"What's it for?" She sighed.

"All OC's are to remain here until their real bodies recover from any past or present injuries, or until they finally be revealed into their story."

Wait a second…huh?

I voiced my thoughts. Bell exaggerated a sigh and finally looked away from her clip board, her eyes glaring down at me (She was like, a foot taller than me...the bitch).

"No more questions. They will be answered when you get into this room here." She motioned towards the room next to us and quickly pushed me in, muttering something like, "Stupid OC's, never able to figure anything out on their own."

I raised an eyebrow at her retreating figure shutting the door.

"_Someone_ needs to get laid…"

"Ah~ Lina, how nice of you to join us!"

"Um…Hi?" I greeted, having it come out more as a question. The girl was the same person typing rapidly on the computer from before. I continued my raised eyebrow at her, for she was not typing like she was before.

"You might have some questions I see."

"No kidding."

"Well, as my sister Bell has explained, you are in the OC RA right now. Unfortunately, it is against the rules for me to explain why you are here or what this place really is.."

"Who's the idiot who came up with that?" She glared at me.

"I did." I stifled a laugh.

"Well then miss you're an idiot."

"Your still sassy I see."

"What are you, a stalker?"

"You want the truth or the lie?"

"Which one will make me feel better?"

"The lie."

"I want the lie."

"No."

"Your creepy."

"I've been told."

She cleared her throat and dug through the mess of papers on her desk. "Anyways, sorry for the mess, I've been busy."

"I see…So, is there any particular reason why I am here?"

She nodded, mumbling a few words under her breath and finally, it seemed she found what she was looking for. From under the three inch thick papers, she pulled out a purple square one that didn't look too big, and began scanning the words printed on it.

"There has been a malfunction in your recovery and you unfortunately have some side effects from the accident." Uh…what?

"Excuse me?" Malfunction? What am I? A robot?

"Uh..you…well.." She stumbled over her words, trying to find the correct thing to say.

"Um, you seriously screwed some things up, so… some unexpected events that are out of my control have happened."

"Like?" I pressed, acting like I knew what exactly I screwed up.

"Well…It seems like the series you were zapped into for some reason added you into their story…usually my people are able to get someone out and clear what they affected, but you apparently created something big and officially became part of its plot."

It was silent again.

"What the _hell_ does that MEAN!" I'm still brain dead of words you know. But I'm too lazy to point it out.

"It means you have gone too far into the Vampire Knight series plot and you're not able to get out. The people in the series will never forget about you if you leave and you are officially screwed. After my workers set you up at that new school, Bell accidently bumped my computer while I was typing and created a malfunction, causing one my OC characters for an Original story to break free and get mixed up into a lot of my papers. So now the time and space continuum has been permanently messed with and if you don't finish what you started, the universe will cease to exist and both worlds will be destroyed. Because of your childish mind and wild imagination plots and twists have been changed and unturned and whatever you think will be made up along the way, so you are officially screwed. So now if you die my people cannot save you and set things back to the way they were before you ever entered Cross Academy, my website and phone number is now no use to you though you never seemed to use it anyways and whatever the universe decides to come up with is what they give and what you get so now that your life is screwed up would you like a cookie?"

She held out a chocolate chip cookie.

I stared at her, then the cookie, then at her, then the cookie, it continued like this for a few minutes before I snatched up the chocolate chip cookie and ate it, licking my fingers and wiping my face afterwards.

"I have no idea what you just said, but this cookie is really good."

…

**List—Spoiler for future stories. I am very dedicated to my stories and enjoy making other Fics that connect to this one ^_^, I have about four years worth of stories I think.

A/N: I wanted to make it longer, but I think I should end right here. Heeheehee~!

I'll t_**R**_y to mak_**E**_ it longer next time! This wasn't as much as last chapter but I already have chapter 19 written! I just need re_**V**_iews to tell me to cont_**I**_nue since I am now BACK~! (This chapter might have sucked, but something made me feel down and won't go away for a whil_**E**_ even though it _**W**_as something I pointed out myself a LONG time ago…)

**I have another poll coming up! It's about the first few chapters and Rina's Rewrite! Please look at it for I'm posting it next week! So vote on what's on it while you can please!**

**(I also had fun playing Pacman on Google today XD)**

Review!


	19. Chapter 19: The Mall

A NEW POLL IS NOW UP! I BEG OF YOU ALL TO VOTE!

A/N: School is almost over! This is my last week! (So many snow days T_T I miss Florida)

Wish me luck on passing!

I have been listening to the VK soundtrack on my iPod for these two chapters ^_^ Some are pretty weird though, (and I'm talking about the happy ones). I'm also listening to the Shugo Chara! songs too.

I am giving a _Question of the Chapter_ because I'm curious and want to interact with my reviewers! C'mon! It could be fun!

_**(Which VK song on the soundtrack is your favorite? Choose ONE!) Mine: Vampire Hunter**_

Well Thanks to my lovely reviewers! I hope you like this chappy!

**Reviewers:**

**Jestie Kiryu (The name will be explained later)**

**HoneybeeAnt (I LOVE Winnie the Pooh lol, and cliffhangers, I find are really fun! XD Pacman was indeed on google, but they took it down after a few days T_T I sad now. They even made a FaceBook page about it!)**

**AidoRockz (Thank you, I try ^_^)**

**La-Chan (Yeah, I feel sorry for them too, but then they come back to haunt me XD)**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox (This world is a strange place…)**

**Darklady5 (Thank you!)**

**Mag77 (Ah, the beauty of YouTube lol, don't worry, she'll be fine. Akuro's a brat so of course she'll be fine too ^_^;; And yes, NAG AT ME TO UPDATE! It helps lol.)**

**xXSweetestxAngelxNigtmareXx (There you go! I was too lazy to go back and see who to give the credit to, but now that I know, -goes back and fixes it- YAYS! –is very uffish about giving people their credit cuz I don't like it when I don't get mine XD- Yes, it may be a plot twist XD)**

**Feistyfilly14 (Yay! My story is interesting!)**

**Kooleyaid (Yes, you should make your own OC RA thing too! And the Joke is all yours lol, I was wondering where I heard/used it before XD)**

**Maximum Vampire (Random shall be my middle name! Lol, the name thing will be explained as you read on.)**

**Chelsea Lynn (Oh yes, I don't think ANYONE would complain XD)**

**Cookys4U (Thank you so much! You wanna know the secret? –whispers- I make it up as I go along! Hahaha! Of course I do have certain things planned as well lol.)**

Disclaimer: DO I LOOK RICH TO YOU!

Zero: *Opens mouth to say something*

No!

Zero: But-

NO!

Yuuki: Uh, Luna—

NO!

Rina: -flips the page(s)-

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**Rina Tomonaga**_

_Chapter 19-The Mall_

(Other POV)

*~*Flashback*~*

The two girls hid in the shadows behind the door way leading to the living room as the arguing yell from their parents seemed to get louder and louder. A Grey Wolf whose fur went from black on the top to white on the bottom was much larger than the two girls in front of him. He tried its best not to whine as he examined the two children.

The first one who, seemed to be the oldest and had blue-black hair set on a long braid, was clutching the night gown of her younger sister who was the same height as her. Her skin was dark, and she seemed to be trembling with the other one. The sister's hair was also in a braid, but her skin was pale and her hair was a light brown. They both sat their quietly and listened to their mothers yell.

"What are we going to do! You _know _what will happen if the word gets out about-about me giving birth to, _her_ _kind_! What of Yuuki? They're _twins_ they're both going to find out about this _some_time!" The girls gasped as they looked at each other. They knew it, they just _knew_ it! Their parents _were_ keeping something extremely important from them. But what?

The dog began tugging on his owner's nightgown, but she shushed him and swatted him off. "*Keteh! (Kee-teh) Zakari-kun!" He faltered, but his whine was still soft.

"Oh my poor baby!" they heard their mother sob. "What are we going to do with her? She'll be forced to live in hiding and spend the rest of her life in lonely solitude as Yuuki grows up, and they'll be forced to be separated!"

"Don't even speak of it!" They're father yelled, "There will be another way for her to live—"

"How! _How _are we going to tell her and get them to _understand_ the meaning of this? It's only one more year until her powers begin to settle and we BOTH know that the girls are going to have to be separated after that!—the girls gasped again at this comment— She is _different!_ They're Opposite Pureblood _twins!_ Because of that she'll never be able to live the normal vampire life she should! How can my baby live like this?" At the last few sentences Zakari's crystal blue eyes turned into an icy cold glare at the bickering couple, and growled softly.

"Keteh!" His owner shushed him again angrily.

"The Hunters!" The father finally said excitedly.

"The _Hunters?_" Their mother exclaimed. "They'll just do the same thing-!"

"No! Love, listen, remember the Kiryuu's? How they're youngest son of twins is very weak? If we could strike a deal with them-"

"You're not suggesting…?"

"Yes, my love. I am. It can be the only way and the perfect opportunity for us!"

"But they are _Hunters!_"

"Wouldn't you do anything for her? You're a mother! You should know more than anyone the _things_ only a mother would do for her child!" Their father's voice dropped to a low whisper. (The girls could not hear this next part)

"If you are willing to let her _'Bond'_ with a hunter to save her life, do you honestly think the mother of the Kiryuu child would take away this opportunity to save her own?"

It was silent for a while before their mother said softly, "No…" (Now they can hear)

"Good, we will call for them tomorrow in negotiation." They're mothers sobs haven't ceased.

"We can give these two children a great and happy life!"—at this, only the oldest sister, who also seemed to be the shyest one, gasped and let go of the fabric in her hand — "We just can't get caught." Their father said.

The oldest thought of her younger sister in front of her, and her older brother. Give those two a happy life? Of course, they would, they're going to call the Vampire Hunters to get rid of her. What a joy.

*~*End of Flashback*~

xXxXxXxXx

"Nuuuu! I REFUSE DAMN IT!"came a scream outside of Rina's room. Zero looked through the window to see a girl with light brown hair chopped up to her waist and sickly pale skin clawing at the floor and scratching leaving small scratches on the tile. The parents were dragging her by her feet to the other side of the hallway in struggle.

He sighed, covering Rina's ears in attempt to keep out the noise and let her rest in peace (SHE IS NOT DEAD).

Yet her face felt so cold under his touch, and he almost jerked away from her as if she were made of glass and had paper thin skin.

It felt that way at least. It had been days since they had arrived to the hospital and she was put into immediate care. Akuro was in the cafeteria eating Rina's homemade Grape Jell-O she put in her fridge a few days ago, not in much damage since Rina took the collapse of the roof before covering her herself.

The girl just yards away from the room he was sitting in continued screaming, it looked like she was a laptop freak.

"No BITCH! GRR!"

"AKAMI, YOU ARE COMING WITH US WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Footsteps made their way to the screaming 7 year old and her parents.

"Ma'am we're gonna have to ask you to control your child there is a very injured girl in the room next to you and sick patients awaiting recovery!"

"SCREW YOU -YOU FUCKING NURSE! You doctors SUCK anyways! I was in the middle of a REALLY GREAT FANFICTION called 'Too Good to be True*' and THANKS to your STUPID DOCTOR who put that SLEEPING SHIT IN ME I ended up FALLING ASLEEP and LET GO of my SIX THOUSAND DOLLAR LAPTOP and caused it to CRASH TO THE FUCKING GROUND! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT BITCH I HAD VERY IMPORTANT SHIT ON THERE THAT CANT BE REPLACED!"

"MA'AM! PLEASE STOP-"

"Don't _MA'AM_ ME ASSHOLE! IMMA POP A PILL BOTTLE UP YOUR ASS IF YOU SAY IT AGAIN!"

Zero couldn't help but chuckle at the girls choice of words and lightly brushed Rina's hair out of her face. It reminded him of when she first came to the school, (A/N: -Pushes flashback away-we get enough of that in NARUTO) screaming and yelling while clawing the ground in attempt to get off the school grounds. He could see why, knowing about the blood suckers lurking inside the Night Class, but if that was so, how could she not be afraid of him?

So many questions he had, but really didn't want to ask. She was actually extremely sensitive, and really wasn't much of a talker when it came to problems, just a listener.

"Rina…"

No answer, he had to try calling her, she must wake up!

"Rina…Please…" Hear him, have the bond take affect! He cupped her cold face in his hands and rested his forehead on hers, whispering quietly.

"Rina…Please wake up…!"

No answer. He sighed, there hasn't been a change in response for days, and he was seriously getting worried.

He kissed Rina's forehead before standing up to get something to eat, finding he had no dinner last night, breakfast this morning, or even lunch.

He walked out the door, and turned to the window to take one last look at the girl. Skin so pale for her color, and her touch was so cold it was unbearable. But something flickered in the window, yet no one was behind him. He put his hand on the glass, and peered through, a shadowy, transparent figure was seen through the glass, and to his amazement, she looked just like Rina, except her eyes were blood red and her hair was back to its blue-black color. The glass was fogged by his breath, but he could see, with wide eyes, that it was her.

"_Zero…"_Her voice whispered. But just as she said that, a whirl of mist swirled around her body, and in the next second, it was gone.

He smiled in victory before shaking his head.

He _really_ should eat a lot more.

But oh well, he thought as the smile turned into a smirk.

It might have worked after all.

"_Cookies…"_ Rina muttered in her sleep after Zero left.

xXxXxXxXx

"So…let me get this straight. My life is officially screwed because I got sucked into this vortex from a piece of paper that was stolen from one of YOUR own character because your sister was being stupid and bumped into your computer? And now I'm in the mind of a girl with a boring life and obviously has nothing better to do and doesn't even have the energy to clean her own brain out so now I'm stuck with whatever situation I'm in?"

Luna gave the rambling female a look for a few seconds.

"Uh…yup!"

"For YOUR mistake?"

"Uh-huh."

"But you just said it was my fault!"

"Well it's YOUR fault for falling in love with someone, I mean, the other girls out there were on Hiatus because of this situation."

"You mean that crowed of girls in Ninja outfits?"

"Yup. Love can blossom into _very_ dangerous things my friend. Which is why the Ninja girls are on Hiatus because they're supposed to be paired up with someone….each."

"I see…wait a second! You're not blaming ME for this are you?"

"That depends, do you want the truth or the lie?"

"Again with that question, the HELL DO YOU THINK?"

"The lie. So no, I am not blaming you."

"I hate you."

"Didn't bother me when my mother said it, doesn't bother me when you say it."

"You are a sad, sad, little girl."

"That's what happens when you're stuck in a messy office—or mind—for 14 years."

"I feel sorry for you…"

"I'm used to it."

Lina slammed her hands on the table. "So are you telling me that girl in the window was _me_?"

"Yup."

"But my name is LINA. I KNOW it is not RINA. The ONE LETTER difference means EVERYTHING!"

"Well…heh, heh…"

"What?"

"I am classified not to tell you why…."

You're stupid rule?"

"No, not this time."

Lina rubbed her forehead as she sat back in her chair. "How am I supposed to take this all in when I wake up?"

Luna blinked. "Huh?"

"Well, this is a LOT to take in, the information you just gave me once I get what you're talking about."

"Oh! Well, you're not."

Lina gave her a look, "Excuse me?"

"Your waking up in about five seconds with no memory whatsoever."

"What the fuck are you talking abo-"

_Whoosh!_

Well Lina, look on the bright side. It wasn't that annoying swooshing sound!

xXxXxXxXx

(Rina's POV)

My breathing was steady, and I couldn't exactly remember what was going on. All I remember was the feeling of high heat on my arms, and a heavy weight crashing down on me. My eyes fluttered open, and I regretted it. The light was blinding and my body was just begging me to go back to sleep. I heard an annoying beeping sound, and reached over to turn off my stupid alarm clock. But as I reached over, something like cords wrapped around my arms, and the beeping seemed to get just a _bit _faster.

Wait a minute…

I shot up from my "bed" and looked around, the beeping getting faster and faster. I ripped a few cords from me as I did so, and looked around frantically.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING IN A HOSPITAL?"

(Other POV)

The cafeteria was noisy, and people outside rushed with stretchers from different cases up and down the hallways. Many of those concerned in the school fire weren't as injured as Rina since she was on the top floor, and the others got out in time, and the teachers are looking for another place in Virginia to put the school.

Marie and Scott were arguing with Karen on one side of the room about what to do—she insisted on going to Virginia since her boyfriend was part of the school, and *Marie absolutely _hated_ it there.

The tables were round and white, just like everything else in the building, and macaroni and cheese mixed with the smell of baloney and medication lingered in the air. Zero stared disgustingly at his tray, the gravy was cold and looking almost like American School Lunch food. He's been to American schools—and did NOT enjoy it.

Zero didn't want to eat, so he just stared at his stale tasting-once-bitten sandwich as Akuro gobbled down Jell-O shot after Jell-O shot to his right. She was getting worried about her best friend, and how she got the Jell-O shots in the hospital forever remained a mystery, and the fact that they seemed to come out of nowhere.

Yuuki, who just got here and was seated on his left, was eating her *Doritos slowly as the Chairman on _her _left and Akuro's right rubbed his temple.

"Zero, you should eat. I don't think Rina would want you starving yourself as you wait…" Yuuki stated in Japanese. He shook his head and pushed the plate away.

"It taste like ashes in my mouth." He said as he leaned on his right fist with his elbow on the table. He stared off into space as the clouds began to turn grey and block out the sun. Rina hated the sun, she'd enjoy the weather being all gloomy and dark today.

The Chairman glanced at Zero as he stated his last comment and sighed. It was happening, the break between the two's bond was too much, and the fire must have been a twist that fate played on the two. But how Zero got here, the male didn't say.

Things felt different here for some reason, especially since they got the anonymous tip about Zero being here and what happened. On the Chairman's desk there was a purple piece of paper that had the words written, "Take with you," in messy English hand writing. So he could tell the person wasn't Japanese. Or American for that matter.

"The food here is weird." Came a deep voice behind Zero. He didn't even bother looking, knowing that his Sensei was here to watch him or something.

The Chairman and Yagari then got into a deep conversation after he sat down between the Chairman and Akuro. Akuro, finally taking in the affects of the Jell-O shots started swooning around after getting up, ignoring Yuuki's weird looks. Giggling, she made her way around the table and patted Zero on the shoulder, a goofy grin playing on her face.

"Dun worr'eh Zewo~" she said in Japanese, surprising the table since she never spoke Japanese to them and pretended like she couldn't understand their conversations.

"Rina-chaaan~ is gonna wayh-ck'ahhp in a wittle'while…" she slurred, then turning around—Jell-O shot in hand—and heading out of the cafeteria.

Zero's eyes widened and stood up in a flash, soon, he was out the door. Yagari, the Chairman, and Yuuki looked at each other before following after and abandoning their food. Except for Yuuki, she brought a bag of *Cool Ranch Doritos for Rina, she just knew that Rina could be waking up.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING IN A HOSPITAL?"

Her voice rang throughout the whole building, and by the time Zero got there, he was breathless, and Akuro was in the corner of the room, giggling like a mad person. Rina was sitting up on the bed and throwing whatever she could at the doctor who currently had a syringe in his hand. Rina was yelling at him in English, using cuss words wherever she could use them.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! IF YOU DARE TOUCH ME WITH THAT FUCKING MEDICATION SHIT IMMA SHOVE A PILL BOTTLE UP YOUR ASS AND MAKE YOU SHIT IT BACK OUT THROUGH YOUR MOUTH!"

"MISS PLEASE!" the doctor pleaded as others tried to go in the room for help, but the door seemed to be locked. ("She's worse than that Akami girl!")

"TOUCH ME WITH THAT AND I SWEAR TO GOD IMMA HACK INTO A FUCKING COMPUTER AND SEND OUT THE VIDEOS ABOUT *GERSON THERAPY AROUND THE WORLD AND SAY YOU TOLD ME TO DO IT!"

This comment seemed to bring the doctor down to his knees in plead. Zero watched in amusement, seeing that the doctors and nurses that were going to try and help before backed away from the door. It was silent for a while as Rina caught her breath and slouched her back to the wall behind her and folded her arms.

"Now, I want a GREAT WORKING juicer, ORGANIC cucumbers, carrots, oranges, apples, bananas, and a spray bottle full of vinegar, you got 30 minutes, NOW!" She yelled.

"But miss, that's a lot of MY money, and your sick you don't know what you're saying-!"

"TWENTY-NINE FUCKING MINUTES! YOU WASTED A MINUTE OF MY LIFE YOU FUCKER SO HURRY UP!"

"BUT-!"

"I'M CUTTING IT TO TWENTY-FIVE! MOVE!"

The doctor scrambled to his feet and dashed out the door, pushing and shoving through everyone on his way. Rina seemed content with herself while taking out the needles and cords on her arms(**Wince** FUCK! **Wince** GOD DAMN!), but kept the gas mask over her nose and mouth. She sighed as she saw the patches of cotton wrapped around areas on her arms and glared at the pills on her left. Akuro, who was slumping over to Rina glomped the poor girl.

"RINA~! Your ALIVE~!" She yelled in English.

Rina blinked, finally noticing Akuro's presence in the room and hugged her back.

"Akuro! Your alive!"

"I know isn't it gre-" Rina smacked her upside the head.

"Owie! Rinaaa~! What was THAT for!"

"For being an idiot! If you didn't run into the building that was ON FIRE then I wouldn't be in this situation right now!" Akuro would have had river tears going down her cheeks if she could.

"I'm sowwy Rin-Rin! But that was my favorite book!"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE! AND DON'T CALL ME RIN-RIN! YOU KNOW I HATE THAT NAME!"

"Rina!" Zero said, Rina looked up at the familiar voice calling her name, and her eyes widened.

Mouth agape, the two stared at each other in an awkward silence.

Akuro looked back and forth between the two, completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Rina gasped, before rubbing her eyes to see if it was some kind of trickery. Zero just froze.

Did she not want him here? He didn't like that, but, was she happier being away from him? His face turned from its bit of a happy expression to a frown. Akuro, who was smiling like an idiot wouldn't leave.

"Akuro, I hid some Jell-O shots in the bottom of my fridge. Knock yourself out." Akuro squealed and ran out the room.

Okay, now, Rina, on the other hand—besides the shock of Zero actually being here—was HAPPY. _'Holy shiz he's actually here! What the hell is he doing here! I don't care! I'm just really happy to see him!'_

Eyes on the brink of tears, she smiled Zero's smile, "Zero~! Hug!" She called out with her arms open for a hug, making his expression go from sad and emo-looking to brightened and happy (As happy as Zero's face could) and run towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly, Rina wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe you're here!" She cheered. Zero sat on the bed, still holding Rina, and smoothed down her hair with a grin on his face. He took in her scent, and took this chance to happily nuzzle his nose into her neck.

"Okay, not to ruin the moment but that tickles…" Rina giggled. _'Heh, heh, Zero's acting childish, heh, heh. I must be high or something because I'm not freaking out…'_

"Hn."

"You don't care do you?"

She could feel his hot breath trickle down her neck, "No, I don't."

The doctor came in right then, blushing a bit when he saw the scene and cleared his throat. The Chairman, Yuuki and Yagari finally arrived from the other side of the building, out of breath and doubled over to catch it. Yuuki couldn't help but giggle at the scene before her.

Zero let go of Rina, but didn't leave sitting on her bed. Rina sat back and grinned evilly at the Doctor.

"So…Dr. What-your-face, where's my stuff?" The Doctor wheeled in a wheel chair holding three bags and a large box.

"Th-there, now you-you don't say anything young lady! This-this stuff came from my own pocket money!" He stuttered, (I don't like doctors so I am not going to give him a name.) (Um…no offence to those related to/wants to be/is a doctor in the future) (…yeah…)

By the time Akuro came back into the room all tipsy-like and her hands holding two bags of Jell-O shots, Zero had a slightly flustered look on his face as Rina was sitting up in bed—gas-mask on her face—and her arms being covered in gauze. Yuuki, who was giggling like a mad person was off in a corner, reading something off of Rina's phone. The Chairman and Yagari was outside, talking to her Aunt and Uncle.

In Rina's hands was a large red cup being filled with something thick and orange and on the table next to her and Zero was a recently used juicer and a jug containing about six inches of the thick orange liquid.

The contents in Akuro's hands fell to the ground as she yelled, "JUICE!" and ran towards it, no longer in her tipsy-like movements.

"That was a fast recovery…" Came Rina's hoarse voice as she removed the mask off her face and brought the red cup to her lips. Zero helped her hold the cup up since her arms seemed to be badly burned.

"I am so happy you saved some for me!" Akuro cheered.

"Yeah whatever…" Rina mumbled after giving Zero her cup. _'She drank it all in one sitting…'_ Zero thought as his wide eyes gazed upon the cups emptiness.

"Don't act surprised that stuff tastes nasty!" Rina whined with a her face twisted in disgust. "Wanna down that shit like there's no tomorrow just to get it over with!"

Zero chuckled, causing Yuuki to drop the phone and go into shock mode with Rina.

"Did….d-did he just…_laugh?" _Akuro sweat dropped as she looked between Rina and Yuuki freaking out at Zero chuckling.

"What's up with you two?"

xXxXxXx

"I forgot, how long have I been out?" Rina asked, munching on the chips Yuuki got for her. Her, Yuuki, and Zero were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the discussion about what to do with Rina to be over by the counter for her Aunt and Uncle to Check her out. Karin—who everyone was ignoring—was sitting two seats away from Zero, giving him googley eyes. Rina scowled at her cousin.

'_That bitch already has THREE fucking boyfriends (Maybe more, I forget) Why the hell does she have to be like those anime slut peoples!'_

"Oh, about a week." Akuro said casually as if talking about how nice the weather was. Rina, also acting as if Akuro was just talking about the weather shrugged.

"Well that doesn't change my record." Yuuki gave her a look.

"Record?" Rina took a bite of her chip.

"When you're friends with Akuro—who by the way likes to get herself into a LOT of trouble—things can happen, and it becomes a daily thing. The longest I've been in a coma was about a month, shortest was three days." Zero seemed to glare at nothing as he stayed silent.

"Wow, how many accidents have you been in!" Yuuki gasped. Rina and Akuro looked at each other before counting on their fingers.

"Well there's that time when we first met, Akuro almost tried to kill me—that was when I was out for about a month…the time she hid raw steak in my backpack and pushed me into the pound full of bull dogs—three days…the time fell Akuro off the slide at a playground and she was holding onto my hand—two weeks…"

Akuro counted, "The time we went to a friend's birthday party and I pushed Rina on top of her old crush but instead pushed her into the wall—four days…the time our neighbors James and his brother Miles set a forest on fire and I forgot to get Rina down from the tree—three weeks and 4 days…and let's see…" And they seemed to go on and on as Yuuki just looked back and forth between Akuro and Rina.

Zero, who was on the verge of killing Akuro clamped his hand over Rina's mouth with a cold expression. "You talk too much."

Rina glared mumbled through his hand. "Imma-byth-whoo!"

"You bite me, I'll bite you back." He challenged, taking his hand off her mouth, she huffed and continued to glare at him.

"I'll bite harder."

"I'll bite hard_est_."

"I'll bite hard_er-est!_" This seemed to go on for about five minutes, with Yuuki sweat-dropping if she could, and Akuro just looking back and forth at the two.

"I swear their like a bickering married couple." Akuro stated.

"You got that right." Agreed Yuuki.

"Yuuki-chan! Akuro-chan! Can we see you two for a second please?" The Chairman called out. The two mentioned looked at each other and got up, leaving the bickering people to themselves.

"Yeah well—"

SMACK!

Right upside his head. Of course it was weak due to the fact that her arms were in nothing but bandages but that is beside the point.

"Leave your fangs out of this! That's not fair!" Rina scowled.

"Life isn't fair." Zero smirked back. He was enjoying the fight.

"So what, you magically show up after a freak accident and I have to suddenly be nice to you since you saved me in some sort of weird way that I do not plan on asking about because I happen to not be that smart?"

"Yup."

"Well TO BAD!" Zero grabbed Rina from her seat and sat her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Fine, then you owe me." He whispered in her ear. Rina's felt her face heat up for some reason and struggled to get out of his grasp.

Oh no, he was just doing this to get to her, Rina thought. "Arg! You're doing this on purpose you non-sparkly anti-Twilight BRAT!"

xXxXxXx

(Rina's POV)

I felt like the space and time continuum was freezing and stretching out with things that were and were NOT supposed to happen. Why? I asked how things were going over in Cross Academy after I left, trying to give some hints about the question, "Did the wonderful oh-so-scary Night Class visitor come yet?"

Apparently that answer would be a no. So as Yuuki, Akuro and I explore the *Santa Rosa Mall here in Crestview, Florida, the nagging feeling of me messing something up like sticking my nose in another's relationship business continued to grow, and I started to feel that now foreign feeling of guilt rising up into my emotions. Shoving it into my imaginary box was not an option on this particular day.

Ichiou didn't visit yet? Does that mean Maria isn't even going to come? What if she comes to early or HE even comes too late? The plan with Kaname and Ichiou was totally smashed since my "Psychic Power" thing came out.

So as Yuuki and Akuro go over the purple Lolita dresses in *Hot Topic, I tried my best not to panic, and devise a plan for what I'm going to do in my situation. I knew for a fact that I was in deep shit, and my childish mind was turning into one of a messy state like an office with papers of different colors laying everywhere. The thought made me think I was forgetting something right then, but I decided to shrug it off and look along the wall inside the small store, examining all the different kinds of jewelry with black roses and metal spikes.

The Chairman and Yagari were at the hotel or doing something else, and to Zero's dismay for some unknown reason to me, Yuuki told him it was a girls trip so he couldn't come. My eyes became a problem until I finally made it out of the hospital, and to Akuro's excitement my eyes suddenly and slowly became a light lavender purple, soon turning into a dark violet. It continued this process with various other colors until I finally resorted to telling the others about my non-powering thing.

To be shocked was one thing, to the Chairman's serious surprise and Yagari's reaction as pretty interesting, claiming that I might have the ability to create my own weapon to tame Level E vampire's and keep other ones at bay, and by the look he gave me I just knew he was talking about Zero and the Night Class. Or he was hinting about something else that I and my oblivious self didn't catch. So naturally I shrugged it off, thinking it like a chair sitting in a dining room.

Zero's reaction was the golden finally-in-character eye narrowing and icy cold glare, as if saying, "How dare you keep this from me!"

So after a long monolog of an explanation, a million questions later and weird and confused looks from the Hunter and the school Chairman, I finally managed to live long enough to have a girls day out at the mall, looking at the completely my-type of jewelry as Akuro speaks rapidly and excitedly in Japanese to Yuuki. They both for some reason created a love and club for the color purple. I actually thought about that creepy obsession as a virus and sickening bug, hoping to whatever God(s) out their listening that Yuuki wouldn't become like Akuro on the Obsessive lost-her-sanity-over-Jell-O scale. Well, knowing me and my kind of luck with the now ultimately screwed up plot and the attitude Yuuki has gained, I'd say that changing Yuuki's personality to the ultimate VP for the Purple and Jell-O club would not be a very big surprise.

I seriously need to make a blog of my life one day, or a Journal by the very least.

"Excuse me, do you need any help with something miss..?" A random and unfamiliar voice asked from behind me. The accent was recognizable, British-like I think.

Turning around I was met by a male worker who looked to be about nine-teen years old and had that gorgeous Goth look with the dark eyes, black raven hair and pale skin. It was only slightly pale, considering that I was in the real world and not in the anime world were blemishes and wounds didn't exist unless it was part of the Manga's main or side character. Hearing another squeal from Akuro I shook my head, and politely said, "No thank you," and made my way back to the squealing girls I happen to call not only my Best Friends, but unblood-related sisters.

"Rina! Did you just _refuse_ help from that Hottie?" Akuro asked as she examined the boy who asked if I needed help not ten seconds before. If I could sweatdrop, I would have because Akuro—who also had high expectations for men no matter HOW oblivious and ditsy she may be—never really talked about guys like _that_ unless he was the dude in *_Labyrinth_ on TV. Yes, she's dated quite a few guys but had that oblivious self of hers take over whenever they tried to get into something serious, or even NOT serious.

It's kind of hard to explain when it comes to Akuro…and her love/relationship life.

Looking back at the Hot Topic worker whose name tag said 'Derek' and then looking at Akuro and Yuuki blushing at the poor boy made me just stare.

And when I say stare, I mean we were just standing there for a full ten minutes. "Yuuki," I said, snapping my fingers to get her and Akuro's attention, "Don't you have a thing for a certain _Senpai_ of yours?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. The blush didn't change as she rubbed the back of her head. Very unusual.

Yuuki laughed nervously, "W-well, I'm not even sure it'll work out with us like that but can't I also be allowed to _look_? I mean he is pretty cute—"

I just wanted to do that face palming thing right then and there. Did my presence just create this? I think it would have because the adored look Yuuki was giving the Goth was the kind similar to the one she gave Kaname's. Plus, when did Yuuki become interested into the Goth/Emo type? Sure, there was Zero who did complete the look and in the Manga she happened to fall in love with him, but first of all:

This is _America_.

Second of all:

This is the _real_ world.

And third of all:

THIS IS _YUUKI_ WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!

I swear, if I find out that Kaname actually turns gay with Aido (Nothing against Gay people, I would then make those two my new best friends if that actually happened), and Zero becomes a children's book writer just because of my presence and interference with being in their life, I am going to take freaking REVOLVER TO MY HEAD!

I sighed, and bonked Akuro's giggling self on the head.

"Yeah, yeah, just get what you came in here for so we can go, I'm _starving_." I whined. I had a sudden craving for chocolate ice cream.

"You and that 'Wall' of yours Rina-chan, that stupid wall of yours." Yuuki gave Akuro the confused, 'Am I missing out on an inside joke?' look.

I rolled my eyes to explain, wondering why speaking in Japanese became the new trend for the three of us (Ignoring the fact that Yuuki can't speak English).

"I claim that I have something called a 'Wall Block' when it comes to liking guys. Every time I think I have a crush, I suddenly have this big wall thing I literally see come in front of me and the crush, and think of them merely as a brother or I just can't stand thinking of myself being with them." Yuuki nodded in understanding as the cashier finished ringing up the items. Akuro, who I also have to mention is for some reason extremely rich, gave the girl with wild spiked hair with different colors on each strand on the ends her credit card.

"Well that's okay I guess, waiting for the right guy huh?" Yuuki asked. I caught sight of the British accent Goth and found him staring at me, attempting to smirk that failed when competing against an anime guys like Zero's. Well, other than that the smirk was a sexy I-want-you smirk. Or something like that. But I do admit, because I am not stupid, he was pretty cute for a real-world kind of guy.

I quickly looked away and shrugged, gathering my percent of things and stuffed them in my bag full of books.

We walked out of the store, the dude's eyes still trailing after me and made our way down to the food court.

"Well, yeah it should be a good thing I guess, but…" Ugh, I can't believe we're actually TALKING about this. Never in my life did I actually imagine talking about my love life or boyfriends with my Best Gal friends. Anime, does not count.

I watched as Yuuki pondered about my whole "Wall" thing as we stood in line for Ice Cream.

As we sat down with Akuro babbling about nonsense verbs from the book _Alice in Wonderland_, Yuuki continued to ponder over something that gave the look of the 'Wall Block' subject my other friends got when I was 13. It wasn't until I finally got a full mouth of coke when she finally brought the question up.

"So, what do you think about Zero?"

And there it was, the ultimate question the little person in my head has been avoiding for the last two—going on three—months.

So, like any normal person, I spit out all the coke in front of me and created a huge mess of chaos, considering that Akuro was seated, yes, that's right!

In front of me.

"WHAT THE HELK RINA!"

"I'm so sorry Akuro!"

-Cleaned up minutes later-

"Jeesh! I said I was sorry!" I whined as Akuro continued to glare at me.

"You got it all in my Ice Cream!" She whined back. I exaggerated a sigh and slouched into my chair, hitting my forehead with my fist as Yuuki giggled.

A new Ice Cream for Akuro later we were sitting back at our table, regaining ourselves and telling the starring nosy people to fuck off.

"So, what _do_ you feel about Zero? The reaction you gave was…kind of an answer but still…" I shook my head rapidly.

Oh god here we go. You know, when I first started reading about Zero I just had a little crush on him, but yes, I admit…

That was AFTER I had a small crush on Kaname's character and supported him with Yuuki in the beginning. Akuro, on the other hand supported the Zeki couple all the way and pointed me into a different direction!

Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, I DID have a crush on Kaname, and then after seeing him as a Jerk, I got a little CRUSH on Zero's character. But, then again, I am a hypocrite, so after meeting Zero in person and getting over the fact that he wasn't real before then the fact that my crush still remains is still intact!

BUT! You will have to bribe me with the right amount of things, and have the right things to say, before me EVER telling these people about it. At least, not the people who actually knew Zero since he was a kid. Akuro on the other hand… oh SHIT!

Calm down Rina, calm down, Akuro and her ditzy self will not catch on to the known obsession I had when I was in the 6th through 8th grade…

"Well…the question caught me off guard that's all." I said.

"So, what are they?" Yuuki pressed. Shit, she's on to me. I may have thought of Zero as a jerk, I may have not given him the time of day, but dude, I have a ANIME crush on him. As in his character! I barely knew him! Well, I didn't know him at all, but STILL!

"He's a…good guy.." Well, yeah…I'm the kind of person to AVOID relationships like the plague, and that is because of the great fear of getting my heart broken. Yes, due to the amount of manga I've read, the amount of anime I've seen, and who my father figure was—never met my dad so I stuck to anime guys since I was seven—I have seen the love triangles and drama give it a go.

There are a lot of things people don't know about me because of the way I act, and for what they see. The thing about me is, yet again, I will remind you that I wasn't always like the way I am now. I was shy, kind, thoughtful, the quiet one sitting in the back of the class.

I don't know why I was, because..I just was. And then, I had to learn to act the way I do now just to get Karen and the other bastards to leave me alone—at least most of the time.

"So, he's a good….guy?" Yuuki asked slowly.

Akuro laughed hysterically, knowing my answer fully well. I rolled my eyes and flicked her on the forehead.

"Akuro, shut, the HELL up, you _MORON_!" I yelled through gritted teeth. Yuuki just smirked and held up her spoon of ice cream as if cheering something in the air, and then ate it as if in victory of discovering something.

If the real world have these anime people's, then I'm willing to bet that Zero, Yagari, AND the Chairman were stalking us all, trying to see what we are up to, and hear WHAT we are talking about.

I do NOT plan on taking ANY chances. Taking Yuuki to the book store was already a great risk considering the fact they have a MANGA section that ALSO included VAMPIRE KNIGHT. Hell, I think even being here was a risk, I'm just lucky no VK fans have recognized Yuuki because she wasn't wearing her uniform.

I sighed, knowing that pestering look Yuuki held in her eyes that said she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"What! Okay, I admit Zero is cute but that's because he has silver hair, silver is my favorite color and vampire's have become an obsession with me since I was six and my mom had me watch *_The Queen of the Damned_." Ahh, the good ol'days.

Yuuki looked around in panic before waving her arms around wildly as if I'd said something taboo.

"Rina!" She whispered, "Exnay on the Ampirevay!" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Yuuki, Tip for America number 1. No one, and I mean NO ONE, cares about the talk of any 'Non-Human creatures.'" And it was TRUE!

"How would you know!" She asked, looking around to see if anyone could hear our conversation.

I shrugged and finished off the last of my Ice Cream before dusting off my hands. "Okay, Akuro, go into the middle of the room and ask, OUT LOUD, if people love vampires."

"Why?"

"Because I have shame, and you don't,, now GO!" I said, kicking her foot to get up.

"Okay then!"

Holding Yuuki back with my hand on her shoulder, we watched as Akuro happily skipped her way to the middle of the food court, Yuuki hiding her face in her hands and muttering about how we're gonna be in so much trouble for blowing the secret.

"OKAY EVERYONE!" Akuro yelled, "I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION!"

Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at the black-haired female, and the fact that some guys were whistling at what they saw made me giggle. Nothing new, haha!

"WHO, ESPECIALLY GIRLS, ARE TOTALLY AND ABSOLUTLY IN LOVE WITH ANY KIND AND RACE OF VAMPIRES?"

To say that the food court was loud after that was DEFIANTLY an understatement. People, mostly girls, cheered and danced, some people yelling about Edward Cullen and Alec from Twilight, others talking about the characters new show TrueBlood and the book Blueblood. I heard other anime vampire names Like Chibi Vampire (the girls—brother) and God Child. To my luck, no one blabbered a name or word about the anime/manga Vampire Knight.

As Yuuki looked at all the cheering people in agreement to answer Akuro's question, the corner of her lips turned from the embarrassed going-to-get-in-trouble-look to a content smile. Either it was the fact that none of us got in trouble, or the fact that people here in America—or at least most of the girls in the mall—were practically in love with Vampires and were more of a danger to THEM then they are to us, I wasn't sure, but I knew one thing.

The subject about my feelings for Zero were completely, and utterly forgotten.

At least, I hoped it was.

xXxXxXx

A/N: Yay! Anyone enjoy this chapter? It was only a few thousand words shorter than the last but it was still pretty long. I was thinking of separating the mall part from the others and add more to it. there's still more of the mall in the next chapter, but I thought it would be good to end it here.

I hope you enjoyed it!

Review? PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!

Oh, and I think I am FINALLY ready…to take…the Constructive…Criticism. GAH! –dies-

But seriously, though the grammar… I already how crappy it is and it won't be fixed cause that's how I write.__

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALREADY FINISHED! SO PLEASE HURRY AND REVIEW SO I CAN POST IT!

_***-I do not own what is not mine.**_

_****Keteh (Kee-teh)—"Be quiet" or "Hush down!" in the language of a Trueblood, see chapter 14 I think about a language only few know of.**_

_****Too Good to be True-A GREAT Fanfic story made by AidoRockz and it is ALSO about a girl going to the VK world except she made her story before mine and I just found it when she mentioned it to me. It's an AidoxOc story. I LOVE it so I would like to ask you all to go check it out! –story will also be mentioned a couple times in the next few chapters.**_

_*****(If I'm missing anything just PM me or put it in your review, I'm too lazy to go back and reread everything)**_


	20. Chapter 20: Walls

REMEMBER TO VOTE AT THE POLL! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR ME!

I ALSO HAVE A FACEBOOK FOR STORY UPDATES AND STUFF! IT EVEN HAS A CHANCE FOR SUGGESTIONS TOO! LINK IS ON MY PROFILE!

A/N: I have a feeling the flow of this story is going a bit slow, don't ya think? Oh well, I just can't wait till we get to the pool chapters!

Just to clear things up from last chapter:

Rina, twin sister of Yuuki misunderstood that the meeting between her parents and Zero's parents as they were going to kill her and have Yuuki and Kaname keep their "Happy life". When she was actually supposed to be 'Imprinting' on Ichiru, but then she met Zero. Any questions? Timelines are hard to keep track for me when nothing gives me the specific date. –sighs- This is harder then I thought.

_**Question of the Chapter: Which VK Villain Character is your ULTIMATE favorite? PICK. ONE. (Mine: Shizuka, of course! Rido can honestly jump off a cliff and die for all I care.)**_

_****Maria's character isn't actually evil, but picking her will choose her Shizuka-evil-side.**_

_Reviews will now be posted at the end of each chapter._

Disclaimer: I. AM NOT. RICH! I. AM DIRT. POOR!

Not _that _poor but you know what I mean.

Zero: Could have fooled me.

SHUT UP ZERO!

Rina: Okay lets go now. -flips the page-

* * *

_**Rina Tomonaga**_

_Chapter 20-Walls_

"_Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down." _

-Unknown

xXxXxXx

*~*Flashback*~*

*Rina, age 13*

Blinking twice at the boy I've had a crush on all year, I didn't know what to say when he asked me out. The silence was killing me, yet he just asked about five seconds ago. My first reaction would have been, "Yes! Of course!" But seeing as I for some reason didn't want to say yes, I was deeply confused.

This is what I've been waiting for hasn't it? For him to _finally _ask me out after being friends for three years. I suddenly thought that his lack of confidence disappeared when he found out he was moving in two years, and he was just choosing _now_ to tell me that he liked me.

I mentally shook my head to clear my thoughts. For some reason, as now is the chance for me to finally tell him how I feel, and I would love to be his girlfriend, I didn't want to. It was as if some sort of wall dropped in front of me, separating us two and making my crush's chance to disappear in the blink of an eye. 7 seconds have passed since he asked now, but it feels like minutes, maybe even hours.

But now, I only see him as a friend, a brother at the most. What am I supposed to do now? Take the chance anyways and see if the crush comes back, or is this supposed to happen when your crush asks you out to test and see if you just wanted to change your mind?

But, I just don't _want_ to be his girlfriend. For some reason, as I know imagine it, it would feel as if I was betraying something, or someone. I now just felt guilty for no entire reason. Was it because I was going to reject him? After all the leading on stuff about me liking him?

I shook my head and sighed, "I'm sorry, the question just caught by surprise but…" He looked at me, his eyes showing his hopefulness on my answer.

"But I just can't see me dating someone right now. So, I'm going to have to decline your offer." He forced a laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I was thinking that you were going to say something like that, but," He took my hands in his and smiled.

"I just now feel better that you know how I feel. Still friends?" I smiled back.

"Friends."

He let out a breath of relief. I turned around and walked back into my house, waving good-bye as he did the same. After shutting the door, I turned towards the stairs, feeling the guilt come off my chest and that wall-blocking feeling relax and calm down.

*~*End of Flashback*~*

(Rina's POV)

"I can't _believe_ the reaction they just gave!" Yuuki exclaimed as we walked out of the mall and hanging off our arms were about three shopping bags each. I finished the rest of my cinnamon pretzel and threw the paper in a nearby trash can.

"See Yuuki? We are in AMERICA. Here, no one cares, and the Vampires over in Japan are most likely to get raped before even the Level _E's _are able to do anything CLOSE to threatening." Yuuki laughed.

"Well, I highly doubt that last part but now I see why those Twilight books are so popular! I mean, vampire's that _sparkle!_"

I nodded as Akuro laughed with Yuuki. "Yup! And Jacob is SO HOT!" Akuro said.

I rolled my eyes and lightly pushed Akuro on my left. "Okay, okay, I had fun here now let's get going, The Chairman said Yuuki had to be back at the Hotel before 9'o clock."

"Aww, can't we go somewhere else for now? I dun wanna go now!" Akuro whined. I had to say, I agreed and didn't blame her. Her family actually lived somewhere out of America and the dorm at the Gifted school was the only place she lived, but now that it was burned down to the ground and she didn't like hotels, well…

Yeah…so she's been having to stay with me now. To her luck though she didn't keep anything too important in her room besides all the Jell-O shots she hid in her refrigerator. She was devastated when she figured this out two hours into my little coma I guess.

"We can go to *Starbucks if you want, it's not too far away. Plus it's on the way back." **(It's been months since I've been to Florida so I don't remember exactly where it is XD just live with it.)**

They both nodded in agreement, and soon, we were on our way. Akuro, being the Godmod she was already was had a Limo waiting for us. Why? Because it has enough room for our bags and a machine that made Jell-O inside. Whether it be Jell-O shots or regular Jell-O was up to you. Flavor was your choice as well.

As we got in, with Yuuki and Akuro still laughing at the reaction everyone gave to Akuro's one question, Yuuki couldn't help but notice the color changing in my eyes. For some reason they keep changing against my control to Akuro's disappointment. They changed a total of seven times for the four hours we spent inside the *Santa Rosa Mall. I walked in with Golden eyes, in the bookstore after trying to keep Yuuki and Akuro away from the Manga Section, they turned into some kind of blue that Yuuki described as Baby blue when we made our way OUT of the bookstore and I successfully managed to keep away from the Forbidden section, and THEN they turned into a Sunshine type of Yellow, then there were other numerous times they changed colors.

Oh God now my head hurts.

"So, while we're here, why don't we go and visit one of the beaches?" Yuuki asked, looking out the window with a smile.

I choked on my spit and began coughing as Akuro snickered. Yuuki looked at us in question as Akuro patted my back, trying to hold back her laughter. I shook my head quickly and waved my hand.

"No, no, no, I-uh, heard that the beaches weren't as nice as they used to be let's just head to Starbucks and go home okay?"

"Uh…are you sure?" I nodded, my expression stone and frozen in panic.

"Are you okay Rina?"

"Yeah…just fine…"

xXxXxXx

"Hey cutie what's your number—oh thanks for the bagel!" I would sweatdrop if I could. We were finally at Starbucks and Akuro was going around and flirting with guys and not-so-sneakily stealing their food. As Yuuki and I sat outside, she took a sip of her hot drink.

"Hey!"

"Life sucks I know. Hey sweetie you look cute—thanks for the cookie!"

I giggled and sipped my hot chocolate before I began nibbling on my cookie. God, the gauze around my arms are annoying, I don't even feel the burns anymore. Is that normal?

"So you really don't have any feelings for Zero?" Yuuki pestered. I sighed and rolled my eyes. She's been going on about this since we got here.

I took another sip of my hot chocolate and looked at the darkening sky, the air's damp humidity surrounding my entire body. "Yuuki, why are you asking this all of a sudden?" It really was a wondering question that I've been meaning to ask. It's as if she's taking the chance to ask me questions while she can as if the world was ending.

Yuuki shrugged and took a bite out of whatever food she ordered. A jelly filled croissant or something.

"Well, I'm just curious. Other than me he doesn't act the way he does normally when he's around you. He doesn't even joke with me like he did when you were getting checked out of the hospital. Nor is he all…touchy like." Yuuki did have a point. But I just passed it off as my interference in his world, or I completely ignored it.

"Well…"

"Rina. Have you ever seen Zero as the kind of person to put someone in their lap and become all possessive like? Or even whisper like he did in your ear?"

"Well, no, but—wait you saw that?"

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid you know. Ditzy maybe, but not stupid." Could have fooled me, haha! Joking.

…or am I?

I shook my head in disagreement. Just my interference in his life, I mean, YUUKI HAD A CRUSH ON THE HOT TOPIC WORKER! WTF MATE!

"Rina, he's playfully _arguing_ with you. _Playfully_ …HIM!"

I sighed. "Yuuki, he doesn't like me that way. I'm just a random girl that just came along, be myself—which is completely random—and taught Zero how to loosen up a little…in some weird unexplainable and confusing way…" Yuuki shook her head with a chuckle.

"Hey guys! Look at all this food I got for free!" Akuro cheered as she sat down in the middle chair between me and Yuuki we were now all sitting in a circle. Before it was just me and Yuuki sitting across from each other.

In Akuro's hands were a ton of different kinds of Starbucks food, which made me and Yuuki laughed at Akuro's now stuffed face.

"Wha-thso fumphy?"

I shook my head and stole a cookie from Akuro after finishing mine off. "Nothing, nothing…"

xXxXxXx

It was finally time for all of us to bid our good-byes. As we stood in front of the hotel Yuuki and everyone was staying at, Akuro was still holding about half of the food she stole in her arms, chowing down hungrily on a cinnamon bun.

"Bye Yuuki! See you tomorrow!" I said after hugging her.

Yuuki turned to Akuro, expecting her to say good-bye. "It was great meeting you Akuro-chan!"

But after starring at each other for a full three seconds, Akuro walked right past her, chewing on the food in her mouth before dipping her head for another bite, not even noticing Yuuki.

Yuuki, again, would sweatdrop if she could. Same as me.

"She's not very friendly much is she?"

I shrugged. "Eh, that's just Akuro for you. I feel sorry for everyone if she came back to the academy with us. Lord knows what she'll do." Yuuki giggles and gave me another hug.

"Well, remember what I said. Because I may seem a bit ditzy," A bit? "But I'm not stupid. Zero likes you. And, honestly, I think you do too. But you have to admit it to yourself. Do you like Zero in a relationship kind of way?" I shook my head and sighed. Too much of this crush stuff, yes, I was absolutely in love with his character in the manga! Who doesn't love a guy character in their favorite manga?

But now that he's real…or at least, I've met him in a confusing real-ish way, I just suddenly got that unrealistic kind of fear of dejectedness, and…stuff….yeah.

WHATEVER!

"No. I'm sure I don't, and I'm not sure if I ever will."

_**Lies, total lies!**_

Shut up! RAWR! GO AWAY RANDOM VOICE!

_**MAKE ME!**_

Yuuki frowned. "Why not?" I shrugged.

"My wall remember?" I reminded, imitating a wall with my hand in front of my heart. She just laughed and shook her head, opening the door.

"Yeah, yeah. G'night Rina. See you tomorrow." I smiled back.

"You too."

She walked inside and closed the door.

xXxXxXx

(Other POV)

Zero was laying down on the couch with his arm over his eyes and his leg dangling off the edge. He was incredibly bored and the American TV shows were boring to watch at the moment. He couldn't' understand half of it anyways.

"_Bye Yuuki! See you tomorrow!"_ came her voice outside the door. Zero couldn't help but feel his ears perk up at the sound.

"_It was great meeting you Akuro-chan!"_ He heard the sound of footsteps walking away about three seconds later.

"_She's not very friendly much is she?"_

One second silence, _"Eh, that's just Akuro for you. I feel sorry for everyone if she came back to the academy with us. Lord knows what she'll do."_ From the few days he's known Akuro, he knew Rina had a point. Akuro was louder, more obnoxious, and _way_ more oblivious to her surroundings then Rina. And from what happened a day before Rina woke up, he saw that she had NO shame what-so-ever.

Another few seconds of silence. _"Well, remember what I said. Because I may seem a bit ditzy, but I'm not stupid. Zero likes you. And, honestly, I think you do too._ _But you have to admit it to yourself. Do you like Zero in a relationship kind of way?"_ His eyes widened, and soon, his ear was up against the door, listening intently for Rina's response. So they were both talking about him while they were out?

Great!

He felt his heart pounding in anxiousness, waiting for the ten second long silence to end.

He heard her sigh sadly before answering.

"_No. I'm sure I don't, and I'm not sure if I ever will."_

He jumped away from the door as if it sent an electric shock through his skin.

Yuuki walked in, an annoyed but understanding expression on her face and shut the door behind her. Setting down her bags she looked up, only to see Zero sitting on the couch with an ultimately rejected look on his sullen face. He was sitting up with his face buried in his hands and his back arched over his knees to where his elbows were resting on them.

It wasn't until the thought clicked into her head when she felt immediate panic course through her entire body. It was then that she knew he had heard they're conversation.

"Z-Zero..I, uh…" he stood up and walked towards his room, not even bothering to look at her.

"Whatever." He whispered.

* * *

A/N: Oh, BUUUURRRRN! MWAHAHAHA! I'm sorry, I just HAD to end it here!

What happens next?

Find out Next time on RT! Just remember to review!

Please? I'm almost done with the next chapter!

Who knows, I might be waiting for a certain amount of reviews to post the next one up. The faster it reaches my limit, the faster the next chapter will be posted!

I love you reviewers! You're the only ones I have for my writing Confidence. (Cuz remember this is my first story I ever posted, EVER and my writing is getting better because of you guys!)

**Reviewers:**

**HoneybeeAnt (Ugh, it's the DATES that I have trouble with, like the birthdays and holidays, -sighs- So I'm either looking everything up soon or I'm just flowing with the manga. Ahh, juice, the nasty mix of cucumber, carrots, oranges and such –shivers- haven't had it in a while which is why I myself am getting sick –coughs- Rawr! I LOVE her theme it's just so…dramatic lol.)**

**Maximum Vampire (No, I don't lol, but I'm planning on getting them I'm just too lazy too. I would ask KoolyAid where to get the soundtrack because my iPod was synced to her iTunes and then I brought it over to mine. Yes, how DARE that nurse! I would have murdered her or something xD! Zero not looking emo was kind of hard to imagine but then again, Rina is screwing things up as said in the **_**Office in Oblivion**_**. The Lina/Rina thing will be explained as the story goes on.)**

**I love creepy things (WHOOHOO! Naruto is AWSOME!)**

**xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx (Yays!)**

**Cookys4U (Yays! Thank you! I'm sure Rina will FREAK when she meets Maria!)**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox (Ugh, it's hard to write it like that! But I managed to do it!)**

**Chelsea Lynn (Oh man, I wouldn't even give them the CHANCE to run away! I'd freak out after I capture them xD Addicted? Whoa, never knew someone could like this story so much! I'm still in the "I'm afraid no one is going to like my first story" stage lol)**

**Jestie Kiryuu (Unfortunately no, I couldn't find where to fit it! Thank you! But I might make a separate one-shot of what might have happened if they did spy on the girls.)**

**Mag77 (I LOVE THE NARUTO ABRIDGED SERIES! AND THY SAND COFFIN—OF THE FUNK (Ooocha, Ooocha, Ooocha, Oow~!) SHALL PWN THY LOG AND CHICKAN! Lol, Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I so happy! Doctors really need to find something better to do with their time then waste others –sighs- Emo vampires may be better, but Emo-Goth-**_**Level E**_** Vampires Pwn them all! Bwahahaha! She mahy not seem like the type to go to the mall, but Hot Topic is there, so of course she'll go lol.)**

**KooleyAid**

**Wanderingmusician (Thank you! She seems to be the only Oc I like in my head lol)**

**Vampirebunnygirl (Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chappy!)**


	21. Chapter 21: Red on White Pages

REMEMBER TO VOTE ON THE POLL PLEASE! AND I HAVE PICTURES ON MY FACEBOOK ACCOUNT! PLEASE! PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THEM!

A/N: Okay, I am adding a new segment to my profile called Luna's Wikipedia, in case anyone is confused on who knows what and what is exactly going on. I hope it helps ^_^;; So if you have any questions it should be answered there. It will, however become more organized as time goes by and stuff.

_**Question of the Chapter: **__**What Level of a vampire would you like to be? Vampyre's do not count. (My Answer: I would rather be a really smart level E, it'd be pretty fun! C's are boring, Nobles are cocky and Purebloods piss me the fuck off.)**_

I AM CURRENTLY HAVING A PROBLEM WITH MARIE AND SCOTT'S LAST NAME BECAUSE IN MY HEAD I KEEP CHANGING IT! I'M SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION BUT IN CASE IT WAS DIFFERENT IN OTHER CHAPTERS I AM MAKING THE OFFICIAL LAST NAME AS FOSTER! NO OFFENCE TO ANYONE WHO HAPPENS TO HAVE THAT LAST NAME, BUT ITS SIMPLE AND EASY TO REMEMBER!

Thank you for your time.

Disclaimer: Rima! You're up!

Rima: -sighs- This is dumb.

DO IT!

Rima: -sigh again- Luna-san does not own anything, but she does own Rina, Truebloods (not the word) and their history. Akuro-san is owned by KooleyAid. But certainly not me.

Shiki: You got that right.

SHUT UP!

Zero: And thank the gods for it too.

WHAT WAS THAT?

Aido: Zero said, 'Thank god for that too-" LUNA PUT THAT BED DOWN!

-glares-

-throws bed-

Aido: -gets hit with bed and flies backwards and crashes through the pages-

Rina: Aww, I don't get to flip the page now THANKS AIDO!

Aido: -twitches-

* * *

_**Rina Tomonaga**_

_Chapter 21-Red on White Pages_

*~*Flashback*~*

*Age 8*

He stared at me with those icy blue eyes that would make chills run up your spine, but he graced my presence with a warm smile that just made my heart melt. He was so cute!

I felt my cheeks slightly flush red and turned away, looking back through the window that was showing off one of the new Diary's created.

The diary I was looking at was a bit girly and purple, but it was voice activated so that others couldn't open it, or break the lock. I just felt him pat my back and he kept smiling at my flustered face.

"It's okay, even though we can't afford it, you're going to get a better one when your older."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm awesome like that."

I giggled. He's so funny sometimes. "You always say that Onii-sama!"

He kissed my cheek and chuckled. "I know. But it's true isn't it?"

I nodded, "*Hai!"

*~*End of Flashback*!*

(Rina's POV)

We were finally leaving next week to go back to Japan. The Chairman left early to attend to Cross Academy, leaving Yagari to Babysit.

I honestly didn't know how they were here, or how we were going to get back, since the anime peoples are catching the signs of Real World things here and I was deeply confused about the effect I was causing people. But I forced myself to shrug it all off.

Yuuki was unusually quiet when we picked her up from the hotel the next day, and as we sat in Akuro's limo (Who was helping herself to some Jell-O) she just fiddled with her hands and refused to have any eye contact with either of us. The three of us were going to *Waffle house (God I miss this place!) for breakfast.

"Uh, Yuuki, are you okay?" I asked uneasily.

She nodded and I could feel the aura of guilt waving off of her.

"I'm fine. _–I'm not fine-_" I rolled my eyes. Been a while since I've heard someone lie to me, but then again I don't really ask questions or the lying detector I have is wearing off.

Lovely.

So I just laughed as if I didn't really hear the truth, "I can tell your not fine, seriously what's wrong?"

She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head, "Heh, know me well enough to tell I'm lying huh?" She asked, avoiding the question. I blew a bang out of my face.

Seriously, I don't need a lie detector to tell if she's lying, she's a terrible liar.

"Yeah…sure…" I said before taking a sip of my water I got from the mini fridge (WTF is a mini fridge doing in a Limo?)

She shook her head and found that looking at her fiddling hands were amusing to look at, "It's nothing, really. _–It's Zero-_" I choked on my drink and she looked at me strangely.

After coughing and regaining my breath, I asked, "What about Zero?" without thinking, and I mentally slapped myself in the face.

-SLAP!-

Ouch…

She looked at me strangely again, "Wait, what?"

Quick, make up a last minute good lie!

I put on a calm expression, "J-just, how's Zero doing? I haven't seen him since before we left to go to the mall." Her body tensed at the mention of his name, making me wonder what exactly happened between the two of them. I searched her neck, okay, no awkward situation there, I looked at her wrist, no bandages.

*Foreign feeling I have for some reason is gone…

So what's going on?

Akuro glared at the two of us after setting down her cup of Jell-O. "If you two don't shut up and keep the tense air out of this limo I'm kicking you out! _While_ the car is still driving!"

I glared back, "You wouldn't dare—"

The doors suddenly unlocked themselves. I shrunk in my seat.

"Sorry…" I muttered. She smiled in satisfaction.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"Have you ever thought what Zero would look like with cat ears?" I asked completely out of the blue.

Yuuki choked on her glass of orange juice as Akuro burst into a fit of giggles.

"What? I really want to know!"

Yuuki just stared at me, mad that I'm ruining the nice conversations that had nothing to do with Zero and eat her breakfast in peace.

"Why in the heck would you even _think_ of that question?"

I shrugged. "Just a sudden thought I had, due to the topic we were discussing."

Yuuki blinked, "We were talking about what we were going to do for the next week!"

I blinked twice, "Really? I could have sworn we were talking about cats just a second ago." Yuuki face-palmed.

Akuro looked like she was in thought for a while before speaking, "Oh, I thought we were talking about how the kids from the *Trix commercial should just give him the damn cereal! My bad…" She said.

I sighed, "No, we were talking about how cute kittens are! And what certain anime people would be able to pull off the hot, and sexy neko look!" I argued.

Only a few would be able to pull off the look!

And Zero, can DEFINATLY pull of the look,.

"Why is it that every time I bring up the subject of going to the beach you automatically change the subject? The weather is perfect tomorrow to go! Please?" She begged. I took a nice slow breath and forced a smile, resisting the urge to smack Yuuki upside the head and tell her to take a hint.

"So about those kittens…" I said through gritted teeth. Yuuki exaggerated a sigh and threw her hands in the air in defeat.

"God forbid a girl want to do something she's never going to get to do anymore!"

"Jeesh, Yuuki, your starting to sound like me am I having a negative effect on you?" I giggled. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, taking a bite of her omelet.

"Well, you can't blame Rina for not going I mean she is af-Mmph!" I stuffed my piece of toast in Akuro's mouth before casually taking a bite of my chocolate chip waffle.

Pointing my empty fork at her, I spoke with my mouth half full (Earning a disapproving glare from Yuuki on how un-lady-like that is).

"Akuro, shut up and before I ground you from *Ikuto, Jell-O, and Purple again." _She_ shrunk in her seat this time.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

(Noon)

Yuuki refused to answer any of my questions on why she is so down. Once we start talking she seems to get her mind off of whatever it was that was bothering her until we have that awkward, I-don't-know-what-to-say silence. We are now on our way to pick Zero and Yagari up so we could all go to lunch and spend the rest of the day hanging out and stuff.

We sat outside the hotel for a while before Yagari and Zero came out. Zero had a scowl on his face and Yagari was rubbing his forehead as if he was stressed about something. Zero went to the other side of the limo when he came in, staying as far away from me in the corner as he could. I gave Yuuki a confused look as she looked between us in panic, before catching my staring and composed herself, shrugging.

I brushed it off.

As we drove Yuuki finally asked, "So, where to?"

"How about the mall? There's nothing better to do." I asked. Akuro shook her head.

"VK." She reminded smartly for once. I looked at Zero and his silver hair, then at Yagari and his Hunter-like look and attitude.

"You have a point. Smart move Akuro!"

"No, they banned Jell-O from my favorite store because some idiot dumped alcohol into its mix. They called it code *VK. A girl ate too much of the Jell-O and tried to strip dance in the middle of the food court. A lot of people were going to sue last month." She laughed. "What a moron."

I stared at her, "Akuro…"

She "Hmed?"

"…That was you…"

"…" (Yuuki)

"…" (Zero)

"…" (Yagari)

"…" (Driver)

Awkward silence…

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

(Empty park-picnic)

Zero has been acting cold towards me all day, Akuro said he was PMSing and Yuuki said not to worry about it, _-You might wanna worry about it-_.

Yeah, I STILL HAVE A LIE DETECTOR HERE!

So Zero's weird behavior has been bothering me. But I keep telling myself that it's just the effect of him being in the real world.

For some reason, I know that's a big fat fucking lie.

"So, Zero, how has your day been?" I asked because the silence during lunch is starting to irritate me. He glared at me before swallowing the food in his mouth and looking away in anger.

"Fine. _–Don't talk to me-_" …WELL THEN!

Looks like SOMEONE got a stick shoved up their ass this morning I mean JEESH!

"Oh…kay, then…" I said awkwardly. Yuuki sighed and watched Akuro hang upside down on the monkey bars as if she were a child.

"Heh, heh! The worlds upside down! Heh, heh! Rina! Rina! Look at me!"

I rolled my eyes, stood up and decided to join her. You know what? If Zero wants to be an ass all day then it's NOT MY FUCKING PROBLEM!

"Akuro…TAG!" I ran after poking her side. She fell from the monkey bars and laughed like a hyena.

"That tickled!"

And so the chase began.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

(Other POV)

"Well, that was…tense." Yuuki said while Zero continued to glare at his food.

"Oh c'mon Zero! Why don't you go talk to her— "

"No."

Yuuki sighed and looked at Rina hanging upside down on the monkey bars as Akuro walked around the park, eyes closed and hands out in front of her.

"_Fishy in the water!"_

"_No fish!"_

Yagari set down the sandwich he was eating, mumbling something about, "Babysitting teenagers."

"_Owie!"_ Akuro yelled after running into a pole. Yuuki began to wonder if she was always so childish—even more childish than Rina.

"Zero, you need to talk to her. Really, you can't keep acting like this." Zero chose to ignore her. Yagari seemed a bit uncomfortable with the conversation and got up to walk away, using the excuse of needing to smoke to leave without questions.

"It's none of your business." Zero said coldly. He propped one knee up and had his arm hang over it, hair shadowing over his eyes as he looked at Rina and Akuro playing multiple games.

"_Cheater! You can't do that!" _Rina yelled.

"_Yes I can!"_

"_Cannot!"_

"_Can too!"_

"_Can NOT!_

"_CAN TOO!"_

Another sigh escaped Yuuki's lips, looking up at the tree above them that gave them the only shade on this warm sunny day.

"You can't keep doing this Zero. You're only just going to regret it later, and you know it." Yuuki was suddenly feeling like a match-maker of some sort. Talking to Zero and Rina about how they feel towards each other was now becoming an automatic thing. Yuuki could see that Zero would do good being with Rina, laying back a little and how Rina says, "Loosening up".

Zero leaned his back on the tree and sighed. He knew he couldn't keep this up for long, as he was already on the verge of begging for Rina's forgiveness for him being so cold towards her already and the urge to wrap his arms around her again was extremely tempting. He took his packet of Blood tablets and held the open container to his mouth as if they were *Tic-Tacs. But before any could come out a sharp pain struck through his chest in which he clutched it in pain.

Yuuki's eyes widened, crawling over to him to check if he was alright.

"Z-Zero! Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Zero calmed his breathing and looked at his packet of blood tablets with one hand, his other still clutching his chest. Yuuki's questions were nothing but echoing whispers in his ears, but as soon as he focused his sight on the packet he felt a warm hand cover his forehead. Looking up, he saw a concerned-looking Rina, checking to see if he was alright.

"Well, his head is a little warm but other than that he's perfectly fine…" The distance between her and him was surprisingly close, and the scent of her blood coming off of her was overwhelming. It took Rina a moment to realize that he was starring at…well something. When she turned around, Zero finally noticed that he was eyeing her neck, the sweet blood was just under that thin skin, although it was a light brown, he could see the veins that he so wanted to sink his teeth into.

Slapping her hand away, Zero turned his head and got up, setting a full blown glare at nothing as he quickly walked away

"What is his _problem _today? Just two days ago he was all OOC and shit! Jesus Christ!" Whined Rina. Akuro blinked and patted Rina's head like an idiot to a four year old.

"It's okay Rin-Rin, we still love you."

"STOP CALLING ME RIN-RIN AKURO!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Akuro said before mumbling under her breath, "You bratty bitch…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I said I had a bad itch!" Rina twitched at the truth.

-SLAP!-

"OWIE!"

"And that's what you get." Rina said before stomping away from the picnic blanket.

"Looks like Zero isn't the ONLY one Pmsing today." Akuro mumbled, but louder for Rina to purposely hear.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSSED TO!"

Yuuki sighed. _'And I thought I was surrounded by idiots at the Academy…'_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Zero winced when he heard the slapping sound Rina made after hitting Akuro upside the head and sighed when he saw Yagari smoking what looked to be like his second cigarette outside the park gate. (Smoking was not allowed inside the park.)

"_I HEARD THAT!" _Rina yelled.

"_YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!" _Akuro yelled back.

He thought of how the purpose separation between him in Rina may affect the bond that they had, and shook his head on the thought of it breaking. He had yet to receive word on how to officially break it, or do whatever it was to where it was unbreakable. But to him, it didn't look like Rina liking him into a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship was going to happen very soon. This wasn't like any other story where two people just automatically like each other and deem that the two were meant to be.

If only things were that easy.

To him, it would have been better, because he wouldn't have to go through all this trouble and shit he is currently going through. He just wanted to wrap his arms around Rina and keep her in his arms until the end of time. Nothing can separate them, not even that bastard Kaname, or even, _That Woman._

The feeling of wanting to strangle _That Woman_ by the neck and holding Rina protectively in his arms was a weighing tie at that moment. He didn't know which he would prefer first.

But as he thought this, he wondered what would Rina do if she ever met the Pureblood who killed his family. He certainly hoped they weren't EVER going to meet, but in the slim chance that they did…

He nodded, his hand on his chin as he thought, _'Yes, those two must defiantly be separated. Two reasons—One, _She_ may try to kill Rina, and Two, due to her personality, Rina would probably try and make _That Woman_ become best friends with her…yes, the two should never meet…'_

And so it was decided, Zero would make sure Rina and Shizuka avoided meeting each other for those two reasons.

He was mainly afraid of the second reason, but that is beside the point.

"You know that staring at her when she's not looking, and glaring at her when she _is_ looking isn't going to get you anywhere right?" Yagari asked. It took a while for Zero to notice that he was, indeed, staring at Rina and her childish ways.

She fell off the monkey bars and rubbed her head, a flow of curses following after. Akuro pointed at Rina's fallen figure with a big grin on her face.

"_HA~HA~!"_ She laughed. Yuuki looked like she would sweatdrop if she could.

"_Aren't you going to do anything to at least help her?"_ Yuuki asked Akuro.

Akuro gave her a look, _"I said, 'Ha, Ha..."_ she said as if it were the most obvious and helpful thing in the world. Yuuki rolled her eyes and ran over to help Rina off the ground.

"_Akuro,"_

"_What?"_

"_I hate you."_

"_Aww, I love you too Rin-Rin!" _Rina twitched and ran after Akuro who in return ran away from Rina's clawing hands that were most likely wanting to wrap themselves around the other females neck. Yuuki ran behind Rina while yelling, _"YOU TWO REALLY NEED TO STOP THE VIOLENCE!"_

"_How do you think we MET!" _Rina yelled back.

"_MY POINT EXACTLY!"_

"_STOP CALLING ME RIN-RIN! YOU KNOW I HATE THAT NICKNAME!"_

Yagari sighed, watching Zero lean back under another shaded tree and prop a foot up on it. "I don't see why you care. I'd have guessed you want us to be separated."

The hunter smirked, lighting p another cigarette, "I don't. I would rather you _not_ be near Rina, but then again it's just funny to see my cute student love-struck."

-Stress mark- "Bastard." Zero muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

"Rina,"

"Akuro,"

"Rina…"

"Akuro?"

"Sleep with me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do you love me?"

"Uuuuuhh…"

"And there's your answer."

Yuuki looked back and forth between the her two friends eating sandwiches and having these weird conversations like they were rehearsed. Knowing them, they probably were.

"Okay, I obviously missed something, what are you guys quoting now?" Yuuki asked, setting down the last of her *Capri Sun. Rina and Akuro giggled out, "*Princess Tutu Bloopers from *Youtube."

"Ah," Yuuki nodded. Zero and Yagari came back from their dark scene and sat down. Rina looked at Zero who seemed to be avoiding her and rolled her eyes. _'If he wants to be this way then it's his damn problem.'_ Yet at the same time, she was wondering what she did wrong.

"Okay then…"

(Rina's POV)

Yuuki gave me a weird look and almost shivered. Giving her a questioning look she just shook her head.

"I's nothing, your eyes just changed color again."

"Again?" How creepy. While playing with Akuro they turned from a Glassy Emerald green to what Yuuki described as, "A Golden Yellow".

"What color are they now…?" I whined, ignoring Yagari's observing expression and Zero's ignoring I'm-actually-paying-attention-even-if-it-doesn't-look-like-it look. Yuuki got into a habit of telling me what color my eyes are.

"An Icy Blue."

I nodded, "Nice, it's better than pink, though." Akuro nodded in agreement.

"Pink sucks."

"I know right?"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

(Other POV—Nighttime)

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise!"_

Her eyes snapped open as she shot forward in her bed, clutching her chest with one hand feeling her forehead with the other.

This was the fifth time Rina had this dream since she left the Academy, and each time she would wake up in cold sweat, her heart racing and her cheeks flushing from the embarrassing memory of herself being so vulnerable in front of someone.

She looked around, recognizing the simple attic-like room as her own with Akuro in her bed, spread out and hogging most of it and the blankets kicked off of herself.

Rina sighed. The Fosters' didn't have a guest room, nor an extra bed so Rina was stuck sharing the bed with Akuro. *But she was used to it, it reminded her of the old sleep-over's they had before her parents died and she had to move.

Looking at her alarm clock Rina saw the bright red digital numbers read 11:59 and then switch to 12:00 midnight.

With a sigh she got out of bed, not tired enough to sleep again and sat down at her desk, the full moon's light bright enough for her to examine the book that lay before her.

*~*Flashback*~*  
(Rina's POV)

"We're home!" I yelled as Akuro and I walked inside my house.

"Not that you care.." Akuro mumbled under her breath.

Rawrs.

Even during dinner as we all hung out Zero refused to even look at me as if I flat out insulted his goddamn mother. He's been giving me the cold shoulder all fucking day and it's getting on my nerves.

I suddenly felt something weakly crash against my chest and stumbled back a bit, looking up to see Karen scowling and pointing her lollipop at me. How rude.

"I FINALLY get the chance to read that stupid journal of yours only to find out that it comes up BLANK! And here I thought you actually had a bit of NORMAL girl senses in you!" I looked at the familiar book and almost dropped it in surprise.

"Wh-where did you get this?" I stuttered, looking at the book as if it would bite off my head.

"Pfft, your bag. Mom and Dad gave your filthy bag to ME to hold after that cute silver haired freak ran you to the hospital. So, taking this chance as my own, I dug through it and found THAT!" She pointed at the book I continued to gawk at.

"How useless and a waste of my time! Completely BLANK! What-ever!" I wanted to grab the throat that was the cause of the high squeaky annoying-like voice at that moment, but Akuro beat me to it.

"Listen BITCH!" Akuro yelled, stalking up to Karen from behind me. Karen's eyes widened as she backed away, finally noticing the other female's presence.

"Shut the HELL up and get the fuck out of my face! Your poor choice of perfume sickens me and the amount of make-up you wear is disgusting. MOVE!"

Karen squeaked and ran out of the living room. Due to Akuro's appearance, she was extremely scared of her. A plus side to having Akuro come over my house. Karen's to scared to come near me for a while.

"I'm going to go up and shower. The sight of that whore makes me feel sick!" Akuro huffed as she ran upstairs. I continued to gawk at the book I held in my hands like an idiot.

It was the same journal as before…

_The cover was soft and not hard covered, but not paper pack and was pitch black with no title, but instead it had a weird symbol on the front. Swirls of silver decorated it's edges and seemed to square itself around another design, and in the middle was a giant eye made of thin metal, or was that real silver? I wonder…_

I recognized the book as the one from the library, but how did it get into my bag?

"_I'm coming to help!" I whined, taking a step forward. But as soon as I did I slipped, fell backwards, and crashed into an old dusty book case myself._

I nodded.

Yes, that must be it. The book must have fallen into my bag after I fell, I thought it felt a bit heavier after I got up. I sighed.

The creepy book has come back to haunt me…

(End of POV)

*~*End of Flashback*~*

She traced her hands over the eye in the middle of the cover again tucked it under the Full moon's light to get a better look, only to snatch it back as the eye snapped open, revealing a familiar Vampire Knight symbol inside of it.

'_Is this book connected to Vampire Knight?'_ she asked herself. _'Okay, this is fucking weird…'_

Rina nervously ran her middle finger over the silver moon in the middle and felt something sharp prick her finger and dropped the book on the desk with a loud, "Eep!"

Looking back at Akuro, Rina let out a breath she was holding, seeing as the heavy sleeper didn't even stir. She looked at her finger and saw a drop of blood come out and looked back at the book.

'_What the hell?'_

The book remained the same, but after putting her finger in her mouth and opening the cover with her other hand, the first page no longer had the red inscription that was there before. Instead, the red words appearing in the middle of the blank page slowly made themselves visible, reading:

_To my dearest love and other half Lina._

_May your new knowledge be used well in this book that only writes with your red ink. Happy birthday my child, for the next Moon will create a new world and year._

_Love you Dearest,_

_Raidon_

Rina stared at the words for a long while before slowly flipping the page with her now healed finger. Her glassy emerald eyes brightened in excitement as they slowly elapsed into a misty red, her head being filled with tiredness and familiarity as the sense of Déjà vu over came her.

The blank pages of white were again consumed by the red inked handwriting, but Rina couldn't read it for it was in a language she didn't know of. Her misty red eyes flashed again, and the letters seemed to rearrange themselves into the now known language of Japanese. Her eyes changed into its original colors of black and white, but the blood red glow swept passed her eyes as she red in silent excitement.

'_Damn this is cool!' _she thought as she read the fancy cursive handwriting. For some reason it had no exact date, and the way the girl Lina described the scene was different than most. But as she read the red blood words, she could see the images even after the entry was over.

_*~*xDiaryxEntryx*~*_

_Lina's POV_

_Spring's first Full Moon, Midnight_

The warmth of the fire calmed me from the chilling night outside my castle as I lay inside my room. Tonight is the night that celebrates 13 years since me and my brother's birth, and the start of the world has come.

My brother, whose symbol is the Wolf because he is the guardian of Night and Storms, said he has a surprise for me before I fall into my slumber till dawn. I, a creature of Light whose symbol is but a mere Butterfly am the guardian of the Day and Life. It is because of this that fire fascinates me so, and calms me even when I am saddened at the most.

I licked my fangs, my blood rushing through my veins unusually like it has been for the past three nights. I've noticed that Raidon has been acting strange for the past few days too. Although he's been trying to hide it, I can still see the way he looks at me in hunger, and the red lust for blood in his eyes. And when questioned he passed it off as nothing. So I shrugged it off. He has explained to me, that as the rulers of the world we are responsible for taking care of our people. I don't know what he meant, but I'm guessing that's why we have such a big castle with many secrets hidden beneath its walls.

But this Diary I'm writing in is a gift Raidon gave me for our 13th year, and it only opens with my blood and shows its contents by my command or by the full moon's light. My favorite maid, and best friend, Naomi gave me a necklace with a silver teddy bear charm hanging off of it. It's simple, but I absolutely love it! Raidon said it was made out of real silver, and that Naomi must have worked hard and long to afford it. I made a vow to return something just as valuable in return.

Well, Raidon's finally here, so I'm going to write more later.

~Lina~

*~*~x~*~*

"Enjoying your writing, my love?" Raidon asked as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and kiss my cheek. I nuzzled my nose into his neck as I gave my reply, still facing my body towards the fire.

"Yes, I am. It's the most wonderful present you have ever given me. You're the best." I felt him smirk.

"I know." He said. It was silent for a few moments as we stared at the flickering fire in the fire place. I looked out the window and watched as the clouds moved out of the full moon's light.

"Lina…" Raidon started, but paused as if he was trying to figure out what to say. I turned towards him, to see him looking away and his eyes glowing red. I pushed back my instant fear and panic on what was going on, and took his face into my hands. He looked at me, eyes showing as if they were guilty before I lightly kissed him on the lips, trying to tell him that it's okay, whatever he was going to say.

Raidon let out a breath I'm sure he didn't know he was holding in and tightened his arms protectively around me.

"Lina, you love me, right?" he asked. I didn't know why he would ask an obvious question, but nonetheless I answered anyways.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" He twirled his fingers around my necklace and sighed, a sign of nervousness. He took my face in his hands and caressed his lips against mine, continuing the process until his kisses became rougher and filled more and more with the foreign feeling of lust. I lay panting on the ground as he is now hovering over me, a grin tugged on the corner of his lips as his frightening red eyes beamed down on me. It was then that I felt my body grow warmer and warmer, feeling my blood rush through my veins as it seemed to multiply by the second.

I didn't like it, and wanted it to stop.

I whimpered at the unwanted feeling, and heard Raidon quietly hush me, his finger tracing over my neck and whispered to me to calm down.

"Shh…calm down, my love. It'll feel better in a second…" I calmed my breathing as he leaned down, whispering calming words into my ear. His fangs brushed against my frail skin as I lightly shook, fear coursing throughout me as he lightly licked my neck. But I forced myself to remain calm, slowing down my breathing even if the amount of blood I was creating was too much. Too painful.

"That's a good girl, yes…please stay calm, you'll only have to endure it for a moment longer…" And a moment longer it was until I felt the pain of his fangs sinking into my skin. But the pain left as soon as it came, I could hear him suck at my blood as it flowed into his mouth a slide down his throat.

I don't know how long we sat there, but I loved that warm feeling now coursing throughout my body as if it had been cleansed of all sin and sorrow. All too soon he finally sat up, my blood trickling down the corner of his mouth as he smirked and wiped it with his thumb. I felt my body completely exhausted and tired as if I'd been on a long run for hours. He kissed me, the taste of my blood still lingered but I ignored it as I remained calm, yet tired all the same.

He wiped my now healed neck of any other blood that made it past him and licked it off his fingers, soon after picking me up and carrying me over to the bed. He covered me with the blanket as my eyes drooped, not really comprehending whatever was going on in my surroundings, but I was too tired to care. He laid down next to me and caressed my cheek, tracing over my facial features and rubbing his nose against mine.

"Tomorrow night, as the new moon of the year approaches, it will be the time. And you will be ready for me to take you, for we will soon be bound together as one, and Forever."

Raidon softly hummed my lullaby as he stroked my hair, my forehead resting in the crook of his neck as I whispered back…

"Forever, is an awfully long time."

_*~*xEndxofxDiaryxEntryx*~*_

* * *

**_*Hai-Yes_**

**_**The foriegn felling Rina felt for about two seconds was Jealousy_**

_*****Ikuto from Shugo Chara! I do not own him, or the show. Akuro is just a big fangirl of his.**_

_******Code VK, to my knowledge there is no such thing and nothing like that ever happened.**_

_*******I do NOT own Capri Sun, Princess Tutu/Bloopers or Youtube. The Princess Tutu Bloopers quoted in this chapter is owned by **__kimikuroproductions._

A/N: And so the identity of Lina has been revealed! Any questions? No? GOOD!

I have some scenes from my story made on FACEBOOK! You can view the new pictures there!

I DO NOT OWN THE MANGA CHAPTERS USED INSIDE THE SCENES ON THE FACEBOOK! I MERLEY TOOK OUT THE WORDS AND EDITED THEM!

I hope you like them. There's spoilers in the pictures too just to let you know. But that will be in a different album.

Anyways, REVIEW!

**Reviewers:**

**HoneybeeAnt (I luvvles chocoalet! I'd give Zero too, poor thing. Ichiru, eh I can count him because technically he did do bad stuff, but then again he is also a good guy. Oh well, I'll count him. He's so cute x3 Maria-Cute+Evil=ADORABLE! Who doesn't like things that are cute? They're CUTE! ^3^)**

**Chelsea Lynn (xD Yes, yes, Rina is a Baka. Aww, thank you! You just gave me another burst of confidence [which, btw is really hard] you deserve some brownie points! I hope you liked this chapter! I can't wait to start writing for when they get back to the Academy x3)**

**Me and My Friend Caffine (Jealous? Of Rina? Truthfully I am too xD!)**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox (Looks like everyone wangts to hug Zero O_o lol)**

**Wanderingmusician (YAY! More love for Zero! I feel so flattered x3)**

**Vampirebunnygirl (Lol, Rina's wall block thing is very troublesome)**

**InOnePiece (Yays! I hope you liked this chapphy!)**

**AnimeFreak32541 (I'm so happy you like it! I hope you enjoyed this chappy!)**

**Mag77 (x3 I so happy! I'm sure you reviewers would just jump into my story and help Zero out if him and Rina don't get along soon! Seriously, I can just imagine it! Naruto Abridged needs to hurry up and update! Lol, the Yugioh I don't watch cuz I havn't actually seen it and I miss the original, I don'tlike the new stuff like they did to Pokemon T_T rawrs. Anywyas, I hope you liked this chappy!)**

**KooleyAid (WE ALL HATE KANEME! ARG! I NEED TO STUFF HIM DOWN A HOLE IN THIS STORY! But…you SUCK at RB….)**

**Maximum Vampire (Shizuka ish awesome! Poor Yuuki being corrupted O_O…Denial, yes Rina should be in denial xD! Give the Jell-O to KooleyAid, I'm not too much of a fan of it x3 Hope you liked this chapter! Though nothing really happened…)**

**Jestie Kiryuu (Oh you'll be happy on how they make up if you like Rina and Zero together x3 in fact I just thought of how they could get TOGETHER while reading your review! Feel flattered! xD Don't worry, he'll find out soon…I think…)**

**mAGICaNGELbULLET (I SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPY!)**

**TheEvilMuffinToaster (Yeah, but it'll be in about, two chapters I think. I can't wait till I get to it!)**


	22. Chapter 22: Depths of the Ocean: 1

_**HAPPY (late) 4**__**th**__** of JULY! Yeah, I know I'm six days late but hey, at least I said it xD**_

NEW PICTURES I EDITED TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE SCENES ARE ON MY FACEBOOK! AND VOTE ON MY POLL OR I WILL DECIDED WHAT TO DO ON MY OWN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! DO NOT TAKE AWAY THIS CHOICE CHANCE PEOPLE!

A/N: I was going to wait and not update till I got to 270 but it looked like no one was going to review again and I also posted this for angelmagicbullet who kindly posted on my FB (Congrats, you're a first ^_^) to update soon! So here it is! I would have updated sooner before then if it just reached 270…Yeah I sound like I'm begging but I'm only human xD

Okay, I know this goes without saying but just in case, I want to point it out.

Incest (Especially Twincest), Yaoi-Gay, Yuri-Lesbian, and Bi is something that I give FULL SUPPORT TO. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM THEN IT'S NOT MINE so, KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!

Thank you.

**Kagome: written the way it is for the beats and stuff. It's an old game children used to play. Look it up in Wikipedia.

_**Question of the Chapter:**__** If you were a noble vampire, what power would you like to have? No using the VK Characters already. (Mine: The ability to control time like it's a remote control.)**_

Disclaimer:

Luna: Okay! Next shall be Kana-OH HELLS NO!

Kaname: Luna, I know you hate me but can't you just let me-

Luna: NO!

Yuuki: but-

Luna: HELLS TO THE NO!

Zero *Opens mouth to say something*

Luna: AGAIN NO!

Akatsuki: *Sighs* Luna-san does not own VK, its manga, anime or its characters. She does however own Rina, Derek, this story's Truebloods, its past, Zakari, and any other Oc's besides Akuro who is owned by KooleyAid.

Akuro: *Drunk* Heh, heh, Stars…!

Rina: *Flips the page*

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**Rina Tomonaga**_

_Chapter 22-Depths of the Sea (Part 1)_

The bright open skies, and the fresh smell of the salt water lingering in the air was one of true open ocean scents. The wind gave a slight breeze as the hot sun beamed down on the happy smiling people sitting on the soft sand that strangely squeaked as it slid under their feet. The color wasn't that yellow-ish brown, but instead it was a clay-like white that reminded me of cement, except the color was a bit light and had less contrast.

The fresh salty air, the warm inviting arms of the sun, the happy smiling children that ran around without a care with their tanning skin and light freckles on their cheerful faces…

It sickened me.

I hated water that was deep enough to cover my hand.

I hate the fresh air.

I hate the burning sun that continued to annoy me every morning.

I hate the laughs and giggles the careless children made as they ran around the sand, as if mocking me about their youth and ability to get away with murder.

I HATE going OUTSIDE.

And most of all…

I HATE the two girls who happen to be my best friends named AKURO and YUUKI.

I have my reasons why, especially because of my 2nd encounter with deep water that went above my ankle.

_*~*Flashback*~*_

*Age 8*

The air was warm, and the wind was just perfect for a field trip to the park. It was the kind of wide open space, tree and grass-containing a large pond and track-like road, park. And all the second, third, and fourth grade classes were enjoying the wonderful Friday morning off of school.

Sitting under the shade was a girl only the age of eight. Her long blue-black hair swept over her shoulders and almost brushed against the ground in high pigtails as she sat under the tree. She eyed the line that separated her from the sun's beam with her black and white eyes, occasionally flicking towards the other children and teachers playing and talking amongst themselves.

The sound of a slightly poor choice of chorus echoed through her ears. Looking up, she saw why.

Hands clasped together were about six or seven kids in a circle near edge of the lake, surrounding someone in a crouched position and their hands over their eyes. At first, she saw it as bullying, until she understood that the chorus was coming from them.

_*"Ka~gome, Ka~gome. Kago no na-ka no To-ri~ wa. I-tsu, I-tsu, de-ya~ru? Yo-a-ke no ba-n ni, Tsu-ru to ka~me ga su-bet-ta. U-shiro no shou-men da-are?"_

The girl was tempted to go over there and ask if she could play, having seen a lot of kids here in Japan play it so many times, but it was easier said than done. If not frightened by her unusual and what others call, "Creepy" eyes, she was usually teased. Only those who show pity in her eyes were nice to her, but they didn't exactly pick her first for being part of the team.

It was either her eyes or her hair, mostly for girls. She was always being threatened or made fun of because of how long her hair was and how unusually colored it looked. It didn't help that she was from America and not Japan.

She was wearing the school uniform. The plaid black and white/grey skirt went just below her knees, and the white shirt and black vest that went over it had the school emblem on the right pocket. It wasn't anything special; she just looked like all the other children on this outgoing field trip.

"_Koharu!" _Yelled the child in the middle, his second attempt at guessing who was behind him.

"_I'm getting tired of this game!"_

"_Well there's nothing else to do! Were not allowed to go into the lake."_

"_Man can't we do something that's interesting?" _It seemed like the boys and girls wanted to cause a ruckus and complained, pretty loudly, to the teachers.

She twirled her fingers into the blades of grass and began to pluck them out, completely bored herself. _'Why'd I come to this stupid field trip anyways?"_

The soothing voice in the back of her mind reminded her why. _He_ convinced her to go. Even though he wasn't going himself.

She sighed and stood up, the sun moving to where her shade was no longer large enough for her to sit in. Slowly walking over to another tree, she heard whispers of the children from before. Before she managed to make it to the next shading tree, she heard one of the girls call her name.

"_Hey Rina!"_ the girl called. Rina blinked and looked around, searching for the one who called her name. The girl who did ran over to her with a sweet smile on her face and her hands clasped behind her back.

Her hair was a light brown color that brushed up to her shoulders and her eyes were a dull grey-ish green.

"You wanna come play?" She asked. Rina froze for a few seconds, pricking her finger with her nail to see if she was awake.

She was.

"Um…" she said shyly. "S-sure…"

The girl was recognized by the name of *Omitsu Nori, but Rina didn't know her very much besides the name.

Nori happily grabbed Rina's hand and ran over to the other group of children. Rina didn't know why, but she kept getting the feeling that something was wrong, telling her to reject the offer and turn the other way, or get to safety by one of the teachers. She ignored it, thinking that it was because the kids were near the lake again and she was terrified of deep water. But Rina had to take this chance to actually play with the other children. After leaving America where her friends Monica and Akuro were, Rina wasn't able to socialize at all.

The eight year old was instructed to sit in the middle of the circle first. A small smile graced her face as she crouched to the ground and covered her eyes, oblivious to the devilish smirks and smiles the other children had.

She felt the air slightly spin as the children walked in the circle, hand in hand as their eyes twinkled as if a plan was put into action.

"*Kagome, Kagome, when will the bird come out of its cage? The turtle and the crane slipped out at dawn. " As they sang, a figure appeared behind Rina, something small, but sharp shined in the figures hand as they reached towards Rina.

"Who's… that… behind …you?"

The world to Rina seemed to slow as she listened, feeling a close presence behind her a chill ran up her spine. The figure already reached the sharp object towards her by the end of the lines, and the feeling of something about to clamp over her hair caused Rina to turn around. The sharp object scraped across her cheek as Rina's eyes widened in realization. She quickly backed up in panic, only to trip over the edge and fall into the lake. It was only seconds after the last line of the chant ended that she felt her tiny body consumed in freezing cold water, and her body was throbbing at the lack of air in her lungs.

Flashes of images flooded through her mind, unfamiliar ones as if they were memories…

"_Zakari-kun!" Her eyes darted around the ice crashing against her body as she struggled to stay above water. The canine tried his best to reach her, but only in vain._

Rina tried screaming, only to swallow a handful of water in return.

_*~*End of Flashback*~*_

(Earlier that day)

I snapped my eyes open at the feel of Akuro shaking me widely back and forth, my stomach hitting the desk a couple of times.

"RIN~! RIN~! WA~KE U~P!" She yelled. Turning around, I smacked her upside the head while rubbing my right eye with my free hand.

"*Ne~? Nani eh~?...Stop calling me Rin-Rin." I calmly said. She rubbed where I hit her, fake tears running down her cheeks.

"Waahhh! Rina hit meeee! YUUKI-CHAN! RINA'S BEING MEAN TO ME AT SEVEN A CLOCK IN THE MORNING!"

I rubbed my ear, my face growing more irritated as the seconds ticked by and looked at the now empty pages of the journal.

Weird…

I yawned and stood up, closing the book as I continued to rub my eyes, completely tired of reading since I was up all night doing so.

I looked at Akuro with a sleepy expression, a dark and annoyed aura forming around me as I slowly walked up to her. Akuro then backed up as I stalked towards her, her hands waving in front of her as if to say, "Uh…I didn't do it! YOU HAVE NO PROOF!"

"Heh, heh, Rina..your eyes are kind of…a bit of a mix between green and blue in one eye…and heh, heh, red in the other..."

"Baka-chaaan…" I said slowly. Grabbing her by the shoulders I violently shook her.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WAKE ME UP AT 7 O'CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING YOU IDIOT!"

"I'M SORRY BUT YUUKI TOLD ME TO 'CUZ SHE'S WAITING DOWN STAIRS SO WE CAN GO TO THE—"

"SHUT UP AKURO!" Yuuki yelled, appearing out of nowhere and slapping her hand over Akuro's mouth. Akuro muffled something I didn't hear nor did I care to listen.

I rolled my eyes and walked back over the desk, looking at the blank pages of the journal I read all night and closed the book.

I learned from the many readings in Lina's diary that she was something called a "Trueblood", also known in other countries, clans, races and languages as "Daybreakers", "Daywalkers", and are originally known as "Vampyres" with the pronunciation of "Vam-phers". The reason why it is spelled and pronounced "VamPIRE" now was because of the miss-pronunciation people made when seeing the word. Thus, the word "Vam-PIRE" was born.

The reason why I wasn't surprised about the pages now being blank was because it was noted, or hinted, that only the moon's light can open the eye, and only Lina's blood can unlock the pages. There were many things inside that I was confused about, but her entries minus well be a fictional *Diary of Ann Frank. I managed to read up to where she was about 20 years old, yet she was stuck in the immortal body of an 18 year old.

Lina was very kind it seemed, she always helped her people as ruler of her little "Kingdom" and I read and practically watched how Purebloods and Nobles and all that were born.

Problem was, I could tell by her entries that Truebloods—who were even MORE powerful then Purebloods believe it or not—were not very, _liked_ by others. They were even more rare then Purebloods! Hell, even Raidon, Lina's _TWIN_ and _LOVER_ wasn't even a Trueblood. In fact he was a Pureblood. I spent half the night debating whether or not to tell the Chairman, or even Yagari about the journal, especially since it had something to do with me because I somehow revealed the Diary's contents.

But then again…

I _could_ have a little fun with this…

So, ignoring any fact that I may or may not be a Trueblood because their symptoms are the same as my sickness, and the fact that it mentioned some well known names such as Ichijo and Kurenai, I am going to pretended that all of this is normal, my real world is still connected to the Vampire Knight world, and that I know everything and I'm not freaking out about it.

Sounds fair right? Skipping all the yelling and questions that will never get answered while screwing up a major part of the plot. And ignoring the fact that Truebloods have never been mentioned in the anime Vampire Knight yet this book includes them all.

Doesn't NOT freaking out and going with the flow seem easier for you? Because you know, it seems a whole heck of a lot easier to me, and the easy way out is MY way out.

DEAL WITH IT.

And I'm also ignoring the fact that Lina is just ONE LETTER AWAY from Rina.

I, my good friend, am in denial.

Makes you wonder what's going to happen when I meet Maria and Shizuka and Rido and them all right?

Huh?

Huh?

Well hun, we'll just have to wait and see.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

I yawned once again as we sat in the Limo. Zero seemed to not have changed since yesterday and I didn't even know why I thought he would. I was mainly guessing that he got in a fight with Yagari or something, I could actually see that happening. But now this is just getting ridiculous! I can feel his eyes on me every time I look away, and when I finally look at him in question he just either turns away or glowers at me and turns away when he gets caught! He's even snapped at me a few times when I tried to make a conversation with him!

I have now come to the conclusion that I did something wrong, and now he's pissed off about it.

And do I care?

Well, there's a little voice inside of me say, "Yes, you do care. Now try and talk with him, see what's going on…"

But I can hardly hear that soft voice because I hear an even _louder _voice yelling at me:

"**IF HE WANTS TO ACT THIS WAY THEN IT'S NOT OUR DAMN PROBLEM! IF HE WANTS TO MAKE AMENDS THEN HE CAN FUCKING TALK TO US HIMSELF! OTHER THEN THAT—HE CAN STICK **_**THAT**_** IN HIS JUICE BOX AND **_**SUCK IT!**_** SCREW HIM—**_**AND**_**—HIS BOX'A CINNAMON STICK!"**

"But I like cinnamon sticks…" I mumbled, looking out the window and watched as the trees and buildings blurred by. I felt automatic eyes on me from multiple people and turned to see that I actually said that out loud. Gulping I changed the subject.

"So…what exactly are we doing today?" I asked slowly, the tense atmosphere now interrupted after what seemed like forever, even though it's only been about five minutes.

"In my opinion it's going to be something fun!" Yuuki cheered, going into what most would call fangirl mode. Akuro snickered, causing me to raise an eyebrow at the two.

They are plotting something, I don't know what it is, but they are PLOTTING SOMETHING!

Yawn. Well, worrying about it now isn't going to do anything.

I laid my head down on Yuuki's lap, tired from getting only about two hours of sleep. The fact that I have a diary in my backpack that I have to keep from Yagari made me a bit self-conscious and a bit paranoid. That just upped my stress level. I need a nap.

"Well, wake me when we get there." I whispered, but loud enough for them to hear. Yuuki rolled her eyes.

"Do you have to sleep on _me_?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Well, you're the only one available. Akuro is getting hyper off her Jell-O shots and won't sit still, Zero's in the far corner and being emo, and Yagari is across from me and it would be awkward. So yes, I have to sleep on _you_." I ignored Zero's glare.

Yuuki sighed. "Fine..."

_***~*xDreamxWorldx*~***_

_*~*xDiaryxEntryx*~*_

_**(Lina's POV)**_

_**15**__**th**__** Year in the cold night of Winter.**_

_**1**__**st**__** New Moon**_

Dear Diary,

Great news! I have finally taken my rightful place on the throne as queen, as coming of age seemed to come. I'm not sure why since we are indeed the oldest of everyone, and how this is all possible is beyond me. But still, I'm enjoying every minute of it.

Raidon continues to spoil me with riches and gems that I have no use for besides the decorations around my private study room, and I even gave some to Naomi who is in a current struggle with her business. She finally worked for enough money to build her dream store, _Naomi's Dress Emporium._ I got all my finest dresses from her and she's even my stylist. I'm not sure how she could be struggling with the issue of money, and she won't except any free money from me, claiming that she needed to work for money on her own as to face the real world.

It was confusing, but it's her life, I had no say in how to run it. Being a Queen I have to respect my peoples wishes and not pry into their lives. So I'm using the excuse of her day of birth to shower her with a couple of fabrics she's been hoping to get, and giving her a bonus on her payment for the ball on the 1st winter's full moon.

Raidon is enjoying himself as king, yet always busy trying to help our people. Words continue to grow every day, like how I've finally met other Vampyres like me. I learned that as a Vampyre our mate, in my case Raidon, lives off of us and that's why my blood multiplies rapidly due to their hunger. I figured that out already though, seeing as Raidon was on a trip somewhere to meet other royals lower than us and I ended up in a blood bath during dinner time. He never left without me again.

But no worries, I'm fine of course. Though the feeling wasn't very pleasant in my opinion. It's funny how it all started two years ago when I turned 13, and all this confusing mess started up. Raidon told not to worry about it however, he said he has everything under control and to not confuse my mind with such things.

Okay, now so far I have learned that Vampyres, like me, are blood givers. We are also known in some languages and cultures as Truebloods, Daywalkers, and Daybreakers. I think it's because we're the only ones with fangs and have the ability to go out into the sun without getting sun burns. That's something Raidon's always complaining about, so he usually sleeps during the day and is awake during the night, (Sometimes making me stay up with him but let's keep this T rated Diary!).

Brother is obviously not a Trueblood. He's what they call a Pureblood, and he has the ability to change Humans into vampires. There are others like him, those Pureblood peoples. For some reason they're always wearing these cloaks and hiding they're identity. They're not very many Purebloods, and they have to be like me and Raidon and be with their siblings to keep their race from dying out. Some humans don't like that lifestyle, but then again they don't know about Purebloods and Truebloods, and brother told me to keep it a secret, even from Naomi.

That's another thing I wonder about. What's so wrong about humans knowing what we are? Is it wrong? Are we beings that have to keep ourselves secret from the outside world? I wonder why, but I'm too scared to ask brother about them. I don't know why though.

So today I've learned new things, leaving up more questions than answers, but I'm pretty sure that I'll figure them out as time comes.

Brother says we have Forever, after all.

~Lina~

_*~*xEndxofxDiaryxEntryx*~*_

Closing my diary I stared out the window, each star glittering as they tell their own story, and the moonless sky as dark as ever. The only light emitting itself in my room is the fire's light from the fireplace. It's warmth wrapped around the room from the cold winter night, and the light breathing from Raidon came from beside me. I let my fingers wreath themselves through his raven hair as his bare chest rose up and down under the silk blanket.

He had a busy day today, having trouble with some of the village humans in the east. A few unknown attacks have happened there, leaving most of the woman dead and a few of the children missing. Well, that's all I heard from eavesdropping on the conversation he had with some high ranked Pureblood anyways. I'm so nosy.

Giggling at the thought I set my diary in the drawer holding my bedside lamp and laid down, the fire's light dimming at my command. I had a feeling something big was going to happen. Maybe not soon, but it'll come. The kind of presence I feel is the kind that will come when I least expect it, or it's the kind that will build up from one event to another.

The fire flickered out as I shut my eyes.

*~*~x~*~*

_***~xEndxofxDreamxWorldx~***_

It wasn't the salty air that filled my sense, or the sound of laughing and cheering from unknown children that woke me up. Nor was it the sudden stop of the limo or the growling I heard from Zero out of annoyance. And it defiantly wasn't the blinding sun shining through the window.

It was none of those suspicious things that woke me up from my wonderful catnap and slumber.

No, it was the devious snickers and evil laughing from the fiery pits of hell coming from Akuro and Yuuki, people who I THOUGHT were my best friends, that woke me up.

So waking up, thinking that we've stopped at a restaurant, such as *_Long Horns_ or *_Ryan's,_ I have proven myself wrong by looking out the window.

And to tell you the truth, I freaked out.

"OH HELLS NO!" I yelled as I fully woke up. The door opened, and as I clawed the seats for my dear life, I continued to freak out, bringing back old memories of when I arrived to Cross Academy.

"OH NO! OH NO NO NO! AKURO I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY CLAWING HANDS ON YOU AND DON'T WORRY BECAUSE WHEN I DO YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE! YOU'RE GOING TO _WISH_ YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU! I AM NOT! _NOT_! REPEAT _**NOT**_ STEPPING ONE FOOT ON THIS BEACH—"

I lose…

"TOO BAD! WHILE I GET THIS ONE CHANCE TO COME TO FLOIRDA WE ARE GOING TO THE BEACH!"

"HEY! NOSY PEOPLE! MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" Akuro yelled, just to be part of the yelling. Plus the scene must have been weird, a dude with silver hair in his emo mode, one adult acting as if he didn't care, and a teenage American brown girl yelling in Japanese as she tried to pry herself away from the demonic pale teenager that was short as hell and a Japanese school girl holding the American's bag and her own beach bag.

"DAMN THE FACT MY OBSERVANT EYESIGHT HAS LEFT ME! I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE BEACH BAG AND HAD SEEN THIS COMING!"

Yagari sighed, "And she calls herself a psychic."

(Other POV)

Zero and Yagari stared at the struggling Rina as she dug her heels painfully into the ground with Yuuki and Akuro pulling her by the arms to the girls bathroom, wincing every now and then when Rina got free, only to be caught again. To say the least she was completely slow at running, and to Zero he thought that she would completely fail as a Vampire Hunter if she were to ever chase one. Or run from one…let's not think of that.

Yagari shook his head and lit up a cigarette. Neither of them wanted to be here either, but Rina and Akuro corrupted poor Yuuki and convinced them in more painful ways than one to come along. And so, here they were now. They just didn't know why Rina was making a big fuss about it, it wasn't _that_ bad.

At least, they thought it wasn't, for her…

"Waahh! I thought you were my friend Akuro-chan!" Rina cried as was pushed into the bathroom. Yuuki rolled her eyes and set the bag on the counter, seeing the bathroom good as empty.

Akuro shrugged and laughed, shamelessly stripping in the middle of the bathroom.

"Girl you better already have your bathing suit on. If not then you better get inside one of the stalls!" Yuuki scolded. Akuro growled and put her shirt back down, took a few seconds to dig through Yuuki's bag and stomped off, purple bathing suit in hand.

"Gosh darn it…" she mumbled. Rina huffed as the other female walked away and turned to the side.

"I don't own a bathing suit." Rina mumbled, trying to find an excuse to leave and go home. Yuuki gave a sly grin as she pulled a three piece bathing suit out.

"Already taken care of!"

"But I haven't shaved!" Akuro poked her head out of the curtain.

"But I thought you waxed so much the hairs on your legs just died?"

"But-but, uh…I'm allergic to fish!"

"Your favorite seafood is crab and lobster tail and you ate sushi just the other day." Yuuki challenged with a smirk. _'The innocent Yuuki is able to smirk!'_

Rina glared back, "Well…I…uh…"

" 'Uh' nothing Rina, your putting this on—she shoved the bathing suit in Rina's hands—and your going outside whether you like it or not. You really need to relax _outside_ and _off_ your laptop and soak up some sun! Look!" Yuuki held up her arm next to Rina's.

"I'm just about _darker_ then you! And your Samoan!"

"I'm only _half_ Samoan thank you very much!" Rina argued.

"Oh stop your whining Rina! You're not five years old anymore! Now you are either putting that bathing suit on, or I'M going to do it for you!" Mumbling curses to herself, Rina stomped off behind the shower curtains next to Akuro's in defeat. Yuuki grinned in satisfaction.

Akuro sniffed, coming out and wiping a fake tear away.

"I taught you so well Yuuki-chan! You grew up so fast!"

Yuuki rolled her eyes, setting Rina's bag in front of her stall and walking into the one Akuro just came out of.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

The boys waited for what seemed like forever outside the girls bathroom, already changed and getting really impatient. When the girls finally came out, Zero's eyes widened, dropping the bag on his shoulder to the ground.

Although she looked tired of and from fighting Yuuki and Akuro, it looks like she wasn't forced into the bathing suit by the demented two. And in his eyes, Rina looked absolutely gorgeous.

There she was standing, with a bored expression on her face with one hand on her hip, curling into a fist occasionally from time to time. Yuuki spared her the embarrassment to her secret self-consciousness and paranoia and gave her a pair of extremely short jean shorts over her bottom piece—black with two neon blue stripes going down diagonally from right to left.

Her bikini top was black with a neon blue and purple butterfly on one side, and it tied up around her neck, showing off her flat stomach. The shorts were a light blue and cut off at the edges, and the belt holding it up was purple with the same butterfly as the buckle. It was swim-safe, which was why it came with the bikini. Her right wrist held multiple silver and black bracelets that covered up her scars from Zero perfectly, and around her neck was a choker–like ribbon with a pentacle charm hanging off of it.

On her right shoulder, just below her neck and off to the side was a black tattoo much like Sasuke's curse mark off of _*Naruto_. And in the bottom middle of her back was the tattoo of a butterfly. The same colors, different style. Her hair was up in a high pony tail and all her bangs were brushed off to one side, covering her right (In Zero's view left) eye. You could see that her hair was slowly turning back to its blue-black color.

The tanned brown color of her skin gave off a bright glow at the feel of the sun finally wrapping its beams around her body, soaking in all the nutrients it was neglected from for so long.

'_Thank you Akuro and Yuuki…!'_ Zero couldn't help but think. Yagari chuckled at the look on Zero's face, then looked back at Rina, _'Who wears jewelry at the beach? Unless…' _He looked at Zero, who still hasn't pried his eyes off of Rina, and sighed.

Rina decided to ignore the stares she was getting from the male as she tried to gulp down the sudden self-conscious feel down her throat.

'_Goddamn it Zero quit staring at me!'_

Yuuki appeared, elbowing Zero with a mischievous look on her face that just screamed, _'Bingo! HAHA!"_

Yagari stared at Yuuki, smirking at her victory of capturing Zero's attention to Rina. She was also wearing a three piece bikini as well, except it was a light blue and instead of short-shorts it was more like a skirt that clipped at the side with a flower that went mid-thigh. The lining of the three piece was brown, closing in the sky blue inside of the entire thing and instead of butterflies, she had some type of Hawaiian flower. On the bottom of her back that completed the attire was a blue version of Neji's mark, but instead of an X it was the same Hawaiian flower in between the lines. Her hair was partly up on one side, just curled into a little bun on the right side of her head as the rest of her hair flowed down her neck.

"RINA~!" Akuro yelled as she glomped said girl from behind. "You're so adorable!"

Akuro's two piece was a lovely shade of violet that brought out her flawless skin, with the bottom piece tied up at the sides of her hips and on the back it had the words:

_**Yeah that's right this is MY ass!**_

(Sewed on by Rina of course)

Her top piece had a dragonfly on the right instead of a flower or butterfly. Her toenails and finger nails were all painted a glittering purple and the tattoo on her stomach was that of Naruto's, except it was purple and just outside the squiggly lines of the "sun" were dragonflies of different violets and blues. Her dark hair was braided down her back and her bangs framed her face perfectly.

"Alright! To the beach!" Akuro yelled before taking off. Zero grabbed a hold of Yuuki's arm before she was able to take off herself. Rina just held her backpack on her left shoulder and slowly dragged her feet after Akuro.

"Yuuki…where exactly did you get that tattoo…?" He said slowly, as to keep his bit of temper down.

Oh god these girls did not just corrupt Yuuki and give her a tattoo at the mall did they? The chairman was going to KILL HIM!

Yuuki laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head. "Eh, heh…th-they're fake Zero s-so don't w-worry…"

"Yeah, don't worry Zero ol'buddy ol'pal." Rina said after appearing out of nowhere and giving him a good slap—ahem, pat—on the back.

"*I made them myself! It'll come off after a while."

"How long would that be!" Zero almost yelled, glaring at Rina now. She stepped back a little behind Yuuki and laughed nervously.

"Uh…about two months…I think…"

"TWO MONTHS? And you THINK?"

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "Oh its fine Zero, it's not the end of the world." Yuuki said before walking away.

Twitch.

Rina looked around, seeing that Yagari was already heading up the wooden platform to the stairs that lead to the beach. At the moment they were between the *Crab Shack and the places where other picnic-like tables were.

So now it was only Zero and Rina in an awkward silence.

"So…how'd you get suckered into this"?

Without much of a "Tch," Zero walked away with a scowl, ignoring her question and choosing not to talk to her. Rina twitched at the reaction and stomped up to his retreating back, grabbing his shoulder and forcibly turning him around.

"Okay, I don't know exactly _what_ I did to get you so pissed off, so please, inspire me on what the hell I could do to change that because apparently I DID do something to make you act more broody and emo than you did before!" She yelled. Zero shoved her hand of his shoulder, not catching the almost hurt look in her eyes and turned away.

"Leave me alone. You wouldn't understand."

Rina rose an eyebrow while giving him the "Oh no you didn't," look.

"Wha-, oh no you just— teh!"

She managed to run in front of him, stopping the male in his tracks and put her hands on her hips.

"Wouldn't understand? Wouldn't _understand!_ What the hell is there to 'Not understand'?" she quoted with her fingers, "I try to make a conversation with you, you ignore me, I try to see what's going on and your acting this way! You're not even treating Yuuki and Akuro that way and your giving _me_ the cold shoulder and glares?"

Zero stayed silent.

No, it's not that she wouldn't understand. It's that she wouldn't _care_. She said so herself that she would never have feelings for Zero past even a friendship after everything that's happened before. Screw the bond, Rina was stubborn, if she was in an extremely rich family ready for her to be in an arranged marriage she'd elope with herself or claim that she was gay. Maybe even resort to killing just for it.

Nothing can make Rina change her mind.

'_The silent treatment, right. And I am upset about this because…?'_ in fact she was, but due to habit, Rina ignored the stabbing pain in her chest and gulped down the sadness.

'_Ha! As if I have feelings for this guy! Never had a crush, well, kind of— I don't risk things, in reality I already know that I desperately want a boyfriend, I would even imagine my boyfriend like Zero, but here I am! And here he is. You know what? Screw it.'_

"You know what? Screw it." Rina voice out her thoughts. "If your gonna act this way then fine! I could care less!"

She shook her head, scowled, growled, and turned around with a loud "Hmph!", casually walking on the platform to the stairs. He could plainly see her eyes switching back and forth from a burning blood red to an icy cold blue though.

She. Was not. Calm.

Zero mentally smacked himself in the face, already hearing Yagari's words in his head, _"Well, your first fight with your first love. And you screwed it up big time."_

Rubbing a hand through his thin silver hair, he leaned against the fence to prevent people from falling off the platform, his hand curling into a fist on top of the wood.

"_If your gonna act this way then fine! I could care less!"_

'_She's mad at me…_' He thought.

That was obvious. Being the author I'd say you're rather stupid.

He put a finger to his lips and sighed. "I can feel it, the way her blood reacts to anger towards me…" His heart tightening and her scent burning in his nose. The way her blood changed at sound as it flowed under her light skin.

It might have only sounded like that to him, but it was a like a force to keep him away, like the poison running through her veins saying, "Stay away unless you're going to fix it you Baka!"

But she was right. Zero _had _no excuse for his actions. Was he giving up already? He sure was acting like it. That's how he took that little phrase and answer Rina gave to Yuuki when asked about her feelings for him.

He chuckled at the thought, running his hand through his silver locks again.

"How weak…" he told himself.

After one small phrase, he's acting like this? Surely he could have, _should have_, done better. And that's exactly what Rina wants in a guy, unknown to him and her "*List of Expectations". He's supposed to fight for her, not push her away as if she had the plague.

"Stupid…" he scolded. "I shouldn't be acting like this."

He remembered what Yuuki said at the store while Rina was asleep. And for once, he was going to do just that.

Well, more or less of it…

*~*Flashback*~*

Yuuki was filled with giggles as she stuffed the just-paid-for bikini's in her newly bought beach bag. Zero was brooding behind her, not allowed to see what she bought for the attire—especially for Rina— but instead was forced into holding all the other beach equipment such as sun-screen and fluffy beach towels.

Turning around, Yuuki could see that Zero was trying to solve the mental conflicts in his head about what he was supposed to do about Rina. He was way too stubborn to apologize no doubt. This was _Zero_. _Zero_ was almost as stubborn as Rina described, "An Uchiha". Very protective of their pride and dignity.

And this issue, was killing him.

She sighed and put her hand on Zero's wrist in comfort. "Just talk to her Zero. Apologize for your actions, I know she'll forgive you." She smiled, her head tilted cutely to the side.

"Okay?"

*~*End of Flashback*~*

Yuuki growled and broke a random stick in her hand in irritation. Akuro was clutching her stomach and silently laughing on the ground, ignoring any sand getting on her.

The two just finished listening to the fight between Zero and Rina, secretly hiding by the platform behind the thick wooden fence-thing. She tried to see if Zero would just apologize to Rina, or do SOMETHING, but this was just an epic fail.

It didn't matter, she needed those two to make up, and soon. They had all day at the beach, so something could be done.

It should be easy, right? She would NOT give up!

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Yuuki was on the verge of giving up.

No matter how many times her, Yagari and Akuro left Rina and Zero alone, for example the Crab Shack when they got something to eat, Rina and Zero would either completely ignore each other or Rina would quickly find a reason to leave before anything could happen or Zero was about to say something.

'_This is so irritating…' _Yuuki thought angrily as she twitched on Rina's distance from the water. That was also an issue, Rina would even go near the water and stuck to tanning on the sand just a few feet away from Zero who sat under the giant umbrella. Her bag was off to the side by Yuuki's and Yagari's, and a pair of sunglasses were over her eyes as her hands rested behind her head. Akuro was giggling hysterically as the water crashed against her. Yagari was in the water just for the heck of it.

Standing up, Rina put her sunglasses on her head and dusted herself off of lingering sand. "I'mma go for a walk. It's getting boring just sitting here!" she yelled to Yuuki. Yuuki sighed and nodded, yelling an "Okay!" as a reply.

"This is gay." Rina mumbled to herself as she inched away from the waves getting higher. Fear coursed throughout her body as her eyes widened at the sea, the seaweed weaved itself through the sand as the tide moved back and forth. After shaking her head she sighed, ignoring the familiar images flashing through her head of the little girl fighting against the waves and ice as a wolf tried to come to her rescue.

'_I hope Akuro told Yuuki about my issue…'_ Rina thought as she tucked her earphones in her ears and turned up her iPod.

(Akuro and Yuuki)

"So, Akuro, why won't Rina come near the water? You're her best friend, you should know." Yuuki asked as Akuro got hit yet again with another wave. Yuuki was resting on one of those donut-like rafts as Yagari finally got out of the water, ignoring the swooning random girls at the sight of him. Zero stayed under the umbrella, one knee propped up with his arms hanging over it as the sun refused to set its beams on him.

As if she was thinking, Akuro tapped her chin, disregarding the waves crashing against her as she 'Thought'. She held up a finger as if she got an idea and smiled brightly at Yuuki.

"I have absolutely no idea!"

Yuuki sighed. "Great…"

(Back with Rina)

Her sigh seemed to go along with the wind as it swung around her hair, leaving a trail of black behind her as she walked. The sun was about to set and most of the children and people have gone home, leaving few adults and couples. A few teenagers were there still, even though they still had school tomorrow and eyeing her like she was a piece of meat if it wasn't for the Disney music she set on full blast, they would have gone up to her by now.

It was only Tuesday, and she would be heading back to the Academy next Monday.

Turning, Rina thought she's walked far and long enough and began heading back towards the others.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

She came back to a very disturbing sight. Yuuki, who was too busy laying down on a towel and enjoying the sun was oblivious to her surroundings as Zero simply stared and looked like he was about to be sick.

Akuro was wrapping her arms around Yagari's neck while sitting in his lap and seemed to be whispering things in his ear while running a finger up and down his chest. A few amused grunts could be heard from him as he slowly tried to get out of her grasp. This only caused Akuro to hug onto him even tighter.

"Ne~ To-ga-san~!" She said in a teasing sing-song voice. Yagari sighed and tried to get her off and trying (in vain) to ignore her flirting with him.

"Akuro, what the hell are you doing?" Rina yelled. What happened next was something she should have expected, because at the sight of Rina, Akuro shoved Yagari off of her and ran up to the unsuspecting female. Squealing a loud, "RINA!" and glomping her.

Yuuki managed to notice the commotion just in time…

To see Akuro forcing her lips on Rina's.

Zero's eyes widened, mouth open and looking like it was about to drop off its hinges any second as Yuuki just stared. Yagari just…sat there, wondering what the hell was going on.

Rina managed to keep herself from falling as Akuro finally released her lips from her.

Rina simply blinked, watching as Akuro glomped her again and used her chest as a pillow.

"Well, that was random…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: The last part was all KooleyAid's idea from the flirting to the kiss x3. I _was_ going to continue the chapter but this should be long enough and I just HAD to end it here! Cliffy's, you gotta love'em. I was thinking about adding the Hot Topic dude and his two friends, but nah, I'll do that later for an even bigger surprise will show up too ^_^

Review please! I'm still counting and the number changed again! One review (Especially with all your thoughts on the chapter and/or story) will bring you closer to an update! **I'm already done with the next chapter**! Don't think others are just going to review for you anyways! This one didn't reach my limit but it looked like no one was going to so I updated anyways.

*Kagome: Look it up on Wikipedia, it's an old children's chant that went with a game.

**Kagome chant 2: One of the English Lyrics

*** "Ne~ Nani eh~?" Rina unconsciously speaking the mix between Japanese and the language of a Trueblood. Meaning "What?" Yes I know that's what it actually means (Or at least I think it does) but that's the confusing point.

****I do not own Naruto, manga, anime or its characters.

*****Rina did the tattoo's in the bathroom, which was why they were taking so long. She may not be able to draw but copying and tattoos are exceptions for her.

******Yes, there is the Crab Shack (Which I also do not own) and describing the scene is pretty hard, so just Google it. Ft Walton beach Crab Shack or something.

*******List of Expectations: what Rina looks for in a guy.

********Omitsu Nori, last name first.

_**Thank you Last chapter's Reviewers!**_

**HoneybeeAnt (OooH! If you're the pureblood then can you make it to where I don't get into trouble? X3 Typical, typical Zero, we should make a song of that! Lol, I noticed that no one has been lying to Rina much and her powers haven't been used in a while either so I'm trying to keep track of it. Cute things…I still sleep with my bunny at night, and I got her when I was four lol, her names Fluffy ^w^)**

**AidoRockzI love creepy things (Thanks, I try x3)**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox (It was kind of hard to do the diary entry, since it was a long time ago I wasn't sure how they would exactly talk and then I'm like, meh, I'll just use normal speech lol, talk about lazy research.)**

**Jesite Kiryuu (Oblivious, like always…)**

**mAGICaNGELbULLET (Hm..I wonder that too lol,, again thanks for being the first to actually post on my FB ^_^ I was wondering who you were on Fanfic but when I thought of asking I just sounded like a stalker to me xD)**

**Mag77 (Yes, same'o, same'o. Akuro almost killed Rina when they first met so that's understandable haha. South Park RULES! Though I haven't seen it in a while, I forgot what episode I'm on and lost the website to watch it online for free. All I know is its after the vampire episode in season…12? I think. In pokemon, I miss Misty and Brock, and he really old pokemon that iu hardly see anymore T_T *Sighs* Oh well, things will always change I guess. The Shippuden episodes for the abridged series are going to be so funny!)**

**KooleyAid (I couldn't resist, I just need something that we used to do in here when I was over there in Florida ^_^ And Lina? Well just read, you'll get it, unless you want a spoiler, then talk to me on FB.)**

**Feistyfilly14 (That, I came up with just then and there lol. Because I suddenly started thinking of Ikuto, and then Zero, and then Zeruto, and then Zero with cat ears ^w^)**


	23. Chapter 23: Depths of the Ocean: 2

_**Soon:**_** R.I.P ONEMANGA! Everyone cry with meh! –cries-**

A/N: Okay, if you haven't noticed, I'm slowly changing how I organize the way I type up my stories like the bold and italic X's and *~*Flashbacks*~* and stuff, I'm trying to make it easier to read. The diary entries though change with the years because the more older Lina gets, the smarter and more mature she becomes.

It's not a glitch, or something I forgot how I introduced. Get it? She changed how she wrote things.

_**Question of the Chapter:**__** If you came into Vampire Knight with Godmod powers, what is the FIRST thing you would do? (Me: Save the poor baby the current Kaname devoured and turned into. The poor thing. OH, and make Rido my slave x3 Haha!)**_

Disclaimer:

**Luna:***Checks list to see whose next for disclaimers and breaks the bored when she reaches the bottom* This is an OUTRAGE! WHO THE HELL KEEPS PUTTING KANA-GAY'S NAME ON MAH FUCKING LIST!  
**Aido:** *Whistles*  
**Luna:** *Throws Aido out the window*  
**Aido:** DAMN YOUUUU! *dies*  
**Rina:** Uh…he didn't really die did he?  
**Luna:** Sadly…no…I just put *dies* there to make me feel better.  
**Zero:** Tch, he deserved it.  
**Yuuki:** Did he really deserve that?  
**Luna:** Yes, yes he did.  
**Ruka:** Oh my god, you know what, I'll just do it.  
**Luna:** I love you Ruka-chan!  
**Ruka:** No you don't.  
**Luna:** I know, that's reserved for Akatsuki.  
**Ruka:** *Blushes*'  
**Luna:** AHA! She ADMITS IT!  
**Ruka:** Did not!  
**Luna:** Did to!  
**Ruka:** Did NOT!  
**Luna:** Did TOO!  
**Akuro:** SHUT UP YOU TWO YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE! RINA DOESN'T OWN THE GODDAMN MANGA SO HURRY AND BEGIN THE STORY! *rips off the page*  
**Rina: **Not cool man, NOT. COOL.

xXxXxXxXx

_**Rina Tomonaga**_

_Chapter 23-Depths of the Sea (Part 2)_

Yuuki blinked as she looked at Akuro lip-locking with Rina, who then pushed Akuro off only to have her cling back, using her chest as a pillow.

'_THIS was her BRILLIANT PLAN? YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!'_

*~*Flashback*~*

(After Rina left)

With a loud sigh, Yuuki watched as Rina walked away for her small walk, ignoring Zero in his emo corner under the large umbrella and Akuro's endless chattering.

"Ugh…Akuro none of our…well my…plans are working, what are we gonna do?"

Akuro blinked and looked at Yuuki. The waves continued to rash against her, as if whining at the fact she was no longer paying attention to them. "Plan for what?"

"To get Zero and Rina to stop fighting and make up…?" Yuuki said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Akuro looked confused, scratching her head.

"Rina and Zero are fighting? Since when?"

"Since YESTERDAY! We just listened to them actually argue not too long ago!" Yuuki yelled.

"Then why don't we just figure out a plan to get them to make up?"

Yuuki gave an irritated sigh and glared at Akuro, "We ARE! THAT'S WHAT WE'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST THREE HOURS!"

Akuro tapped her chin and looked at the sky, "Really?"

Taking a deep and slow breath, Yuuki closed her eyes as she tried to calm down, "Yes…" She answered with gritted teeth.

"We need to get the two to stop fighting so they can _get together_!" Akuro gasped and swam up to Yuuki, her face looking a bit chibi-ish as her eyes sparkled.

"We're trying to get Rina into a relationship!" She asked as she clasped her hands together in excitement. "That's GREAT! 'Cause you know Rina really needs a boyfriend and has to get a life and-"

"You're not very bright are you…?" Yuuki asked in an annoyed tone.

"Does sparkling count? No, last I checked people don't sparkle. But there is lotion that can make you do so… Unless you're a vampire, then you sparkle in the sunlight! Does that count as being bright!" She gasped again, "Oh my god DO YOU KNOW EDWARD CULLEN!" Akuro pointed at Yuuki, excitement embed on her features as she beamed at the brunette.

"You're Isabella Swan aren't you! Can you give me Alec's phone number? What about Santa Clause-"

SMACK!

"FOCUS you ding-bat!" Yuuki yelled.

"Owie…" Akuro rubbed her head.

"Now, we need a new plan to get Rina and Zero together—"

"They would make a GREAT couple!" Akuro interrupted, completely forgetting about the conversation from before.

"Akuro…" Yuuki growled.

Akuro waved her hand as if it were nothing important, "Yeah, yeah I'm on it!" She exclaimed. Yuuki sighed and rubbed her head, the beginning of a headache starting to numb in her brain.

"Really now?" She mumbled. "Enlighten me."

Akuro laughed with a devilish smirk, turning her back on an oncoming wave and darting onto shore. Yuuki last saw her run onto the wooden platform from before and disappear into the parking lot.

"Dear god Akuro-chan please don't do anything stupid!"

*~*End of Flashback*~*

(Rina's POV)

"Damn it! WHERE THE HELL IS NADESHIKO WHEN YOU NEED HER!" I yelled out not-so randomly. "USUALLY SHE TAKES THIS NOT ME!"

My shouting's seemed to have not reached these peoples ears because they just continued to stare at me.

The scent of alcohol mixed with grape and strawberries lingered in the air around Akuro as she continued to hug onto me in a glomped-like way. I could smell it in her breath too, which caused me to gag a bit at the heavy scent. My eye twitched as the silence continued.

It wasn't until I felt her weight suddenly lift off of me that I noticed Zero looked pissed off beyond belief and Yuuki had a 'WTF?' face.

"EH!" She gasped after Zero pulled Akuro off of me and threw her on Yuuki's towel, causing Akuro to groan in pain and fake cry while yelling, "OWIE!

What the hell his problem is, is beyond me!

"Well that was rude…You didn't have to throw her like that." I mumbled, ignoring Yuuki panicking for some reason unknown to me.

"Wha-how-you're! You just-! When did you-? Were you-! And she-! WHAT!" Yuuki screamed. For some reason, I have a feeling she wasn't really directing those questions at me…

"I don't need to see that in front of me!" Zero snapped, causing me to wince and jump at the unexpected yell.

I don't get the problem here…it's just a kiss right? Besides, this isn't the first time its happened! And god Zero your acting like Akuro just put a full on make out session I mean JEESH!

I sighed. Two problems.

1, Akuro's Jell-O shots for some reason have absolutely no water in them. You see, when Akuro gets drunk with the Jell-O shots _I_ make her, I make sure to only put a LITTLE BIT of alcohol in it, so she wouldn't go drunk like…well this.

Problem two…the water in which she was swimming in, must have been cold.

"Well it isn't my fault!" I yelled in my own defense. "She's more drunk then usual! I don't know who bought her the Jell-O shots at the Crab Shack 'cause the ones I make her aren't heavily filled with alcohol! Plus by the way, Yuuki is the water by any chance cold?" Yuuki nodded slowly as if I was a mentally ill patient asking an obvious "DUH!" question. I laughed.

Oh well.

Oh crap Yuuki 's talking to me!

"-more calmly than I thought…" Yuuki said as she appeared next to me.

I shrugged, wiping my lips on my arm as I stared at an annoyed Zero who was giving Akuro a full blown glare as he stood over her. Akuro just giggled hysterically, not affected by the ice cold glare. Zero looked like he wanted to whack her with a stick, which made me think he was going to because he was gripping one in his hand.

"For some odd and unexplainable reason, Akuro gets horny when splashed with cold water—explaining her attempt at seducing Yagari. Her kissing me…well I'm used to it. This isn't the first time its happened."

Twitch. Cracking sounds.

Yuuki just stared at me.

"How the hell can someone get horny from getting splashed with cold water?"

I shrugged. "Beats me. How the hell did this woman complete kindergarten is my question."

"So…You mean she just comes up and randomly kisses you and walks away? I didn't know you lost your first kiss! Much less to a girl!"

Well, technically yes, although I haven't kissed a boy before, so does that still count? Cause, I'm straight, but Akuro…well know one knows, she's like…bi-curious or something.

Who cares anyways?

Let's see, all the other times she's kissed me—don't worry it only lasted like, a second or two—was when she was either drunk…being random or on a dare…

But I've never kissed a boy or kissed anyone romantically in any kind of way, so does that mean I still haven't lost my first _actual _kiss?

"Well, no she only does that when she's drunk, bored, she kissed someone she doesn't want to, or she just wants to irritate me. Or because there's a terrible taste in her mouth. She does that to another friend of hers too. And my lips apparently taste like lemons… So technically yes, I have lost my first kiss to a girl, who is of course Akuro. But I haven't kissed anyone back romantically, so does that still count? Cause I really haven't counted it myself."

Long and loud _CRACK!_ Yuuki twitched. _'Lemons? HOW THE HELL WOULD AKURO KNOW THAT?' _I'm willing to bet she's thinking. Unknown to me that's actually what Zero was thinking.

Yagari chuckled. "So if you were gay-"

"Or bi," I added with a smile on my face.

"Then you two would hook up together?"

Silence, more stick cracking sounds.

That…is a very good question.

Let me see, I might irritate a certain someone if I said yes, but in truth I could actually see that happening…but then again I might not because Akuro is too stupid to even complete kindergarten (And how she did I will never know), but then again…

This will take a lot of thought…

(3 seconds after the question)

"Yup!"Me and Akuro said cheerfully. For some reason Yuuki smacked her forehead and looked at Zero.

"Oh god…" I heard her mumble.

"What?" I asked.

_**SSSNAP!**_

Looking over, I saw that Zero has snapped another stick in half while stomping away. His face looked really pissed off as he scowled.

What the hell is _his_ problem?

I sat down, watching as Yuuki sighed and shook her head, for some reason I had a feeling it was at me but I doubt it.

"Rina, you really have no consideration for other people's feelings." She said, sitting down next to me. I squeaked as the tide got just a little bit closer than before and backed away by about two feet. She looked at me strangely before following, I sat on my own towel as Yuuki sat on hers.

"What'd you mean by that?" I asked. Is she saying I'm insensitive? I'm COMPLETELY SENSITIVE!

Yuuki scratched her head in thought, and then tightened her side bun. Sighing, she looked out onto the sun set, the sky turning from its bright blue to a splash of different orange and yellows. "Do you remember the first time you came to Cross Academy?" she asked. I laughed at the memory.

"Ha! Course I do. The first day my hell, along with many others, started."

She bit her lip as she stared at me for a few seconds. My face was blank and unreadable, and I was willing to bet that she was trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"You never considered how any one felt about the way you acted around Kaname-senpai. People like him…should be treated with respect to them. And you weren't being careful."

I shook my head and gave a humorless laugh, feeling my eyes change to their color of glassy emerald, "I actually couldn't care less about what they think."

"But, it could get you in trouble!" She argued.

I sighed and laid down with my hands behind my head. Sliding one knee up I made myself comfortable with my sunglasses on.

"I lost respect for important and high-ranking people a long time ago. When someone you care about leaves, after so many things that have happened, and you're stuck with people that have a spoiled bratty bitch inside a 12 year olds body, you start to not care anymore."

Yuuki laid down as well, looking at the sky. Yagari was listening over where he was, even though he didn't seem to be.

Crossing my leg over the other I grinned.

"I don't understand…" Typical Yuuki, always wanting to know things. That's what I love about her.

"Meh, it's not important enough for me to remember and go into this whole monologue of an explanation on what happened in my past. Anyways the point is, I don't care, nor do I have respect for (No offence) Bastards like 'Kaname-senpai'." I ended with a mimicking girly voice that kind of resembled Aido's in a female-ish way, and completed it with hair quotes with my fingers.

Yuuki sadly looked down, and I suddenly felt guilty for offending her.

"Kaname-senpai saved me from a bad vampire when I was six years old…he's the first thing I remember when coming to my past."

"Yes and we're all proud of him." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes, ignoring my guilt for being a bit harsh. Heh, she's right I don't consider other peoples feeling before talking. What'd ya know…

Oh well.

"Well…to be honest you even offended me a little…what did Kaname-senpai do to make you hate him so much?" Oh Yuuki, poor and oblivious Yuuki. I can give you a whole hypocritical speech on why I hate him.

"I'm just sick of people sucking up to him just because he's a Pureblood. I have an automatic reflex to stand out and go against what other people do, yet stay out of the spotlight at the same time.

It's like going up to a celebrity after watching one of their movies. They're people—Vampire or not, I will treat them the same as everyone else." And this is the part where I think of the handicap peeps. I don't care if they need special medicine, on the plus side, I don't treat them differently like other people do, on the downside however…

If you work for me and you're in a wheel chair, you better fucking find a way to go up those stairs to get me my goddamn chocolate milk cause I ain't pitying you. Just because the elevators broken doesn't mean I'm going to give you special treatment and get the milk myself.

I'm mean, I've been told. No use pointing it out. Now, the day someone comes and spits those words right back in my face, I will applaud them, and not complain.

Yagari sighed, looking at me from his position. "If you act that way around the Council you're sure to get yourself killed."

"Yeah, yeah well they can shove it in a juice box and suck it for all I care." I said before yawning. _'They die later on anyways.' _ I was tempted to say.

Yuuki sighed as Yagari chuckled, "Your funeral."

"I wish to be burned when I die!" I laughed. Yuuki rolled her eyes and shook her head, playful shoving me away.

"You're so weird Rina."

I grinned at her, adjusting my sunglasses. "Would you love me if I wasn't"

"Ha! Probably not—but what about the person you cared about leaving? What does that have to do with your respect towards others?" Grinning, I turned to my side to face her, using my arm to keep up my head and used my other to draw a heart in the sand between us.

"Yuuki, here's a personal lesson from Rina's Handbook of Random Stuff 101. When you've always been there for someone because you truly care about them and then watch them leave in your time of need after losing everything—and I mean EVERYTHING, there's only one reason behind it all."

"Because they're secretly protecting you by leaving in some unexplainable and confusing way?"

I sat up and sighed, letting my arm rest over my bent knee. She sat up with me and I looked her straight in the eye, pointing my finger at her in a teaching manner.

"No, we are not in a manga where everything's perfect and happens for a good reasonable reason missy." I was the only one able to see the irony in my words at the moment.

"It means he's a dumbass who needs his balls chopped off while getting needles stabbed into all his finger joints. Then you take the lemons that life gave you and squeeze it in the motherfucker's eyes!"

I laughed evilly as she sat there and just about sweat dropped. I could have sworn there was a dark evil aura around me as I laughed.

"You're a very disturbed teenager, you know that right?"

I put on a calm expression as if I wasn't laughing like a maniac just seconds before and sighed, patting her shoulder like I was explaining things to a four year old. "Yet it has to be done Yuke, has to be done…"

Yuuki looked around the beach. "Hey, where's Akuro?"

(With Akuro)

"Oh c'mon Zero~! You know you wanna~!" Akuro said drunkenly as she held a fully alcohol filled Jell-O shot in front of a brooding Zero.

Honestly, he was starting to NOT like Akuro everyday as they went by. And today, just gave him a great reason why.

"No! Now leave me alone already!" He yelled, once again as he stalked away from the annoying female.

"Well fine then, but there's no need to be so rude." Akuro mumbled, completely ignoring the fact that she's been bugging him for the past fifteen minutes.

(Back with Rina)

"Probably shoving Jell-O shots down someone's throat because she's tired of being the only one who's actually drunk...ish. Although she is very stingy with her Jell-O, she gets bored easily." I said.

"Then why won't she just shove it down _your_ throat?" Yagari asked. I smirked and reached into my bikini-top, afterwards taking out my hand to hold a single—but very shiny—penny.

"_AHHH! IT CAME BACK TO HAUNT ME!"_

"You know what? Forget I asked." He said as he watched something fly past him, trailing sand behind her and spurting it all over his form.

I laid back down and put my arms behind my head again, letting one leg cross over the other as they bent up. My bracelets jingled against each other as I did so. Yuuki stared at me as she laid down on her towel as well, eyeing my arms.

"How did you get so many scars on your arms?" She asked. I looked at them and shrugged.

"Past stupidity. I was a serious Pyro till I was about 14. Still am, well…ish. But I don't just stare at fire as if it was my god anymore." She nodded in understanding.

"I see why you mostly wear long sleeves…" She said. I scoffed before laughing.

"I think they're pretty cool. But I got tired of people giving me sympathetic looks as if I gave myself these burns on purpose. Jeesh, talk about annoying." I HATE being the complete center of attention unless I'm insulting someone! Example, when I first met Kaname in class.

"How else did you get them? There's more than just burns there…"

"I got into a lot of fights when I was little, even more when I turned 13."

"Really? How so?" I shrugged again, taking a thin lock of my hair and holding it up, letting its silky strand slip through my fingers and onto my stomach."

"I had unusually long hair, and a ton of girls were completely jealous of me, and tried to get me at least twice a week with a pair of scissors in their hands. One girl actually managed to take a snip, when my hair was down to my feet, but it was only a little bit of strands up to my waist. But still…I love my hair, it's my life." Her silence told me to continue.

"So I turned around and everything went black. I woke up only to find out she was stuffed in a locker and the teachers were trying to break it open as three officers held me against the wall. When I asked what happened…It turns out I ended up beating the shit out of her, taking the scissors and chopping at her hair. It got to the point where the scissors went dull and resulted into me ripping out her hair. There was so much skin, and blood…"

Her slight gasp and wide eyes were kind of the reaction I expected, but to save her the horror I just finished it with: "She lived, of course. Got into a situation to where she'd never grow hair in certain parts of her head and long-term brain damage, but lived nonetheless."

"Wow…" Yuuki whispered, starring at me as I kept my eyes on the not-so-bright-anymore sky. It wasn't exactly a direct sunset sky, but it was almost there.

"What did your Aunt and Uncle do?"

I laughed humorlessly, "Turns out my cousin—they're daughter—Karen set it up. You should know her. Usually making out with a boy on the couch, should have this morning since the Fosters weren't home." Yuuki nodded in recognition, tapping her chin as she thought about the time when she came over.

"No need to flatter myself, 'cause I hate the spotlight, but she was also jealous of me. To get in the school I went to-to come here, you had to have some kind of special ability, accessing that part of your brain that goes unused as you get older. Once people got word of this, I instantly became the new talk and "Cool" gossip, much to my discomfort." I sighed, wiping a bit of sweat from my forehead and ignoring the fact that Yagari was still sitting just yards away from us.

"People said I levitated chairs, bent spoons with my mind, flew in the sky, knocked down ten story buildings, etc. Karen—being the _Plastic_ and all, which in English and social terms is very snobby and popular, you know, the "In" group—got sick of it. After the fight it got so bad, we ended up moving to Chicago, where I lived before moving to California with the Fosters. Three years later someone mysteriously gives my uncle a brochure and I'm suddenly at Cross Academy."

"What _did_ you do to come here?" I shrugged. It was my lie detector thing, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

I whispered to where Yagari couldn't hear me. "I can control what someone thinks. But it only works when the sun is down and it's really tiring so I decide not to use it. Yuuki's eyes widened in fascination. Well…that was…unexpected.

"Wow, can you show me?" She begged. I giggled.

"Sure, so does that mean you're sleeping over my house tonight?" She nodded quickly.

"Well I have to ask—"

"Hey Yagari! Yuuki's sleeping over my house tonight is that okay with you—thanks!" I yelled before he could answer. He just glared, but then turned his head away mumbling, "Eh whatever, I don't care." He sure does mumble lot.

"I'm craving a Slim Jim…" I said randomly. Slim Jims...ahh, my new obsession, they're addicting to eat! More than cookies! Yes, I said the impossible.

Yuuki stared at me. I just shrugged. "Tense atmosphere…got a bit awkward."

Her and Yagari laughed, causing me to smile and stand up to stretch. I think I'mma go on another walk. Yuuki just sat up and stretched, but stayed on the ground. Yagari just stood up, complaining about needing a cigarette and left for a little while.

"Rina can you go find Zero?" Yuuki asked.

"No! Why the hell should I?"

Yuuki glared. "Because its you're fault for him leaving now go!"

"Why don't you go!" I asked, pushing her towards the direction Zero went down the beach.

"Nu-uh!" She pushed me in front, "_You_ made him like this, it's your problem to fix!" Psh, _my_ problem? How the hell is this just _my_ problem? The asshole stalked off all by himself and it's_ my_ damn problem? SERIOUSLY?

I was suddenly reminded of the time I threw Aido out the window back at school, only to go back to the Moon dorms and have the boy dumped in my arms by his cousin. I wonder what happened when he found himself lying in the middle of the main room, instead of his dorm room? Huh, never really thought of it until now…

Anyways—

Aw screw it Yuuki already turned and left.

Giving an exaggerated sigh I stomped on the squeaky white sand to find Zero, scowling and muttering thins about, "How the emo became emo is not my fault".

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

(Other POV)

'_He couldn't have gone far…_'It was as if he disappeared into thin air! Rina was searching for what felt like an hour (Though it was only about 15 minutes) and still couldn't find the brooding prefect. She even looked out into the water to see if Zero actually went and swam.

She had yet to have such luck. `

'_Maybe he went to the bathroom?'_ Nah, he didn't go in that direction otherwise he would have passes the talking females as Rina avoided going too far down memory lane. Didn't matter, she didn't pay attention much about her past in order to actually learn a lesson from it...besides the one about someone leaving in your most desperate time of need.

That lesson: Don't. Trust. Men. With. Your. Feelings.

AT ALL.

FINAL.

PERIOD.

END OF STORY.

BYE-BYE!

Yes, she wanted a boyfriend, in fact, Rina remembered when she was fourteen and tried her hardest to have at the very least a _crush_ on somebody. But once again, she got mentally shy and timid and just couldn't do it. No wonder she was no fun at the "Caught on Camera Moment" games with the other girls. Unless they were talking about anime, in which her answer would always involve Gaara from Naruto, or even Zero himself!

Fear, that's what made her weak, and the feeling of being weak was not wanted in the mind of the six-teen year old girl. Never show weakness and you'll do just fine. Never show that you actually care and life will be a breeze. If other people don't know its bothering you, then they won't hold it against you, or use it to your own humiliation.

That's exactly how Rina felt right now. Her very lessons in life that she knew would never give her a boyfriend, well, maybe she _could_ in fact get a boyfriend, but when things get serious and they find out exactly how mentally _weak_ Rina was, hell she would die single.

The mask she wore rivaled Uchiha's or even Zero's. She may even be competition to Kaname!

"Shit, I just mentally complemented Kaname!" Rina mumbled, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

Act like showing so much skin doesn't bother you.

Act like Zero's hurtful glares and snapping comments mean nothing.

Act like you honestly don't CARE.

Act, act, act.

Is that all she'll ever know how to do? Act like things never bother her and when she FINALLY by some miracle gets into a relationship it'll suddenly get ruined because of it? It's like saying bugs don't bother her and a guy starts liking her for it because he's some bug collector._ 'Lovely ending that will turn out.'_

Another sigh. _'This is fucking gay…'_ Rina thought as she kicked the sand in front of her. She kept walking mindlessly, not really looking for whom she was supposed to when she finally saw a broken stick just in front of her. Looking over she saw Zero, sitting in front of the water, knee propped up with one arm dangling over it.

"Zero…" She whispered, meaning it to be a call. It didn't matter, he heard her anyway. Rina would have walked up to him, but seeing at how close he was to the water, she decided against it.

Zero wasn't surprised, he knew she was coming this way minutes before she got there. He didn't even bother looking at her, he continued to stare at the ocean. Inside, he was begging that she would come and sit beside him so he could look at her from the corner of his eye.

It was true, he was beginning to lose it and he was clearly pissed off at Akuro. From the very first GLIMPSE he saw that woman, he knew he wouldn't like her. Not one bit.

_That woman._ He flinched, causing Rina to step back in fear that he would turn and snap at her once again.

Yes, her face, Akuro's face, reminded him too much of _that woman_ if you looked passed that childish annoying smile of hers.

"Uh…Zero…" Rina said again, but this time, she actually said it to where he could hear her clearly.

"What do you want?" He asked. Rina chewed on her bottom lip and crossed her arms, keeping her eyes on the tide that had yet to touch Zero's feet.

"Yuuki…sent me to look for you. She's worried…a-and wants to know if you're…okay…" She mentally sighed. Yuuki didn't even say that…So why did _she_? Surely Rina didn't care if he was fine or not…well…she cared if he was ALIVE, that was for sure. Couldn't screw up the manga _that_ much now could she? _'That would just totally suck…' _Rina thought.

"Hn." Ugh, she hated that non-existing word, and Zero knew it too, which was exactly why he said it.

"So…" Rina started, tilting her head towards where she came, "If you're…not going to come…" Turning, she began to take a step to leave, "Then I'll just be going now—"

"Wait!" She froze. Zero had just blurted it out without thinking, and before he knew it he was just behind her, stopping her by grabbing onto her wrist. Rina jumped from surprise—and the contact.

"_Jesus_!" She yelled in a hushed tone. He quickly let Rina go, knowing she wasn't much for contact. He opened his mouth to say something, since Rina had yet to look at him, but decided against it.

"You know…the dramatic silence is really bothering me…so if you're not gonna say anything or if you're not coming, I'm leaving—"

"I'm sorry!" Rina blinked. Wait…what?

"Huh?" She turned, confusion and disbelief written all over her face. Did he…did he just…_apologize_? Really? The wheels in Rina's mind just stopped turning, breaking and causing a malfunction to Rina's thoughts.

"My actions have no excuse…" he whispered. Rina couldn't see his eyes because they were shadowed beneath his hair. _'Silky hair…'_ Rina managed to bite out through her thoughts. She could hardly think. _'What the hell is he apologizing for?'_

"I don't want to hear you apologize." Rina snapped out. She didn't mean to, but she couldn't help it. Zero almost stumbled back before tightening his fist. Did she not forgive him? He couldn't blame her… he knew he'd already gone too far…

Rina walked up to Zero, not being able to stand the look he was wearing. Taking a deep breath, her cheeks flushed as she swept Zero's hair out of his eyes. _'Contact.'_ No, she wasn't one to actually touch someone in any way. Especially a _male_. She just wasn't used to it, and she avoided it at all costs to keep from any awkward moments. Keep the heart at bay, keep it content.

Yet was that what she has been doing since moving to the wonders of Cross Academy? No. But she's never had any question or thought to any mixed feelings before then. God this was weird…

His fist was clenched, and slightly shook in frustration as if Rina's snap was a big smack in the face. But once he felt her hand sweep his hair away so she could get a better look at him, he automatically calmed down. The soft side of Rina, she was like a puddle in his hands whenever he had that look. From emotion-blocking eyes to being as soft as clouds themselves, her moods seem to change to quickly he could hardly keep up with it.

"I want to know what I did to make you so mad…" Her voice was so soft, he's only heard it a couple of times. And this question, why did she ask it? Surly she did nothing wrong—

'_No!'_ he reminded himself. It was what she said two days before…and the fact that she didn't have a fit because someone who wasn't him kissed her. But how could she know how he felt? How she made him feel alive and thinking that becoming a vampire wasn't so bad? The most tainted thoughts, her presence made him think of _that woman_'s bite like a gift, a blessing. She would die if he wasn't there—so he has been told.

'_**Enough with the physical contact!'**_ a voice roared inside Rina's mind. Reluctantly, she put her hand down, seeing as it was frozen beside Zero's head just seconds longer than necessary. The act made the bracelets jingle on her wrist, and without thinking Zero caught her as soon as her hand was in front of his face.

Jumping from the unexpected action, Rina moved her gaze from his eye's to her captured wrist. "Uh…"

Zero sighed. God this was pointless, she didn't take hints. The longing look in his eyes, the slightly shaking hands as his skin made contact with hers.

He knew just moments before that this was not going to be easy. No, he was gonna have to work for it, fight for Rina's heart like some knight in shining armor. Like some dramatic movie except that this was real and the girl was hardly naïve and wasn't one for love. Well, at least he thought she wasn't. He could hear her heart beating faster as the seconds ticked by. _'Contact._' That must be it. He may not be holding her hand in some romantic kind of way, but he was still touching her, gripping her wrist before she could decrease the distance between them.

But she didn't tug, or pull away from his burning touch. She didn't curse or complain. She wasn't frozen stiff from the fact that some blood-sucking creature was bold enough to even grab her. Nothing…_'Say something! Don't stand there like some mute fool!'_ he scolded himself.

Why, oh _why_ was Rina even thinking about contact just _now_? Didn't he hold her the night before she left? Didn't he wrap his arms around her waist in comfort because he thought of her leaving? The way he trailed his forefinger down the side of her neck before stabbing the frail skin with his own teeth…Didn't he hold her as she cried for the first time in years at the thought of almost being too late when Zero didn't show up to class that one day?

Why was now different? Why was it _now_ that she actually thought of this? He was only holding her wrist in his hand.

But those were times when Rina really didn't even have a _hint_ of how Zero might possibly be feeling. It was before Yuuki…

"_...Zero likes you. And, honestly, I think you do too. But you have to admit it to yourself. Do you like Zero in a relationship kind of way?"_

By the very least Yuuki could have asked Rina the question less lame-ish by asking if Rina had any strong feelings for Zero. But then again, the strong feelings could have been hatred, "I don't really care", or anything else.

Yet Yuuki was right, Rina wouldn't exactly see how things were going if she didn't admit it to herself first. Could she even see herself and Zero in a relationship?

She couldn't really believe it, much less see or even live through it. They got into arguments all the time! Well, she thought they did. Rina wasn't even thinking about the out-of-character-for-Zero argument they had at the hospital. _'Just the effect of being in the real world.'_ or so she tried to convince.

Impossible. It would never work! Yet it kind of did for Zero and Yuuki in the original manga…

The thought made her feel as if someone just squeezed her insides. It did…and Zero…a level D vampire couldn't live two months from any supply of blood, no doubt the two have _some kind_ of relationship already because of Rina's absence. He had to get blood somewhere, and in the manga Yuuki was more than willing.

But her interference…and the fact that Yuuki tried to get Rina to admit her feeling for Zero. Plus, last she checked, Yuuki had no signs or scars from ever being bitten. Rina's head was starting to hurt. Too much thinking…

'_Damn it why the hell has he not answered my question yet!'_

Mental moment ruined.

As if reading her thoughts, Zero brushed her fingers over his lips, and spoke against three of them. The others slightly curled as they hung in the air.

"You have done nothing wrong, Rina…It is I who has behaved in a manner that was unnecessary."

'_Uh…Okay?'_ Rina thought, _'That is just…THAT DOESN'T ANSWER A DAMN THING! WHAT THE HELL DO MY FINGERS UP TO HIS LIPS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING? IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A DRAMATIC MOMENT?'_

Mental check—Flashback to various Manga's to this similar situation.

'_Oh shit, it IS a dramatic moment…Psh, my bad.'_

Oh well, she decided not to tamper with the moment right then. But her mind was going haywire, and as it was, Zero finally managed to look her in the eyes. His look of sorrow was slightly twisted into that of a confused one. Her eyes…they're…changing…

Blue…green…purple…red—panic!—till it goes orange…brown…grey…black…pink…

Do her eyes have a color pattern to her moods? He didn't know, but he had a feeling that they weren't changing to Rina's will. It after a few more colors and different shades of pink, her eyes finally settles on Rina's normal emerald green.

Rina found herself sitting next to Zero on the sand moments later. She was confused, and to say the least she felt like she just smacked into an invisible wall. Where the hell did this tense atmosphere come from? Where the hell did Zero's bi-polar act towards her come from! Rina didn't know, but out of laziness and the fact that she really started to not care, she decided not to ask.

"If my calculations are correct, we're gonna be clawing at each other's necks on and off if I don't decide to do this now so…" Rina held out her hand to Zero. Zero stared at it for a few seconds, wondering what she was doing. It wasn't until Rina said the next word that he understood.

"Truce?" she asked. Zero smirked. A truce? Childish with this situation, but he would take this chance as a first step.

Yes, a first step towards Rina's heart. He would take away all the other moments and use this as his start. He started at zero, and this one thing will make it to one.

But instead of shaking her hand, like Rina expected him to, he linked his pinky around hers, and held it up in the middle of the space between them.

Once again, he did something that Rina didn't expect. Rina expected Zero too keep smirking like he did, since the question was kind of silly and childish. Zero gave her something similar to what she has been unconsciously doing. It was similar to the fact that it was only reserved for him, and this one thing was only reserved for her. No one would ever find him giving this to them, not in a million years.

Zero smiled at her.

Pinky's linked between them; he smiled at the memory from the past and said the one word that would help him take his first step to victory.

"Truce."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Rina was eyeing the water like it held the contents of the plague, and so far as the silence continued Zero didn't quite understand why. The fact that she kept smiling at a thought and then frowning at another was what was keeping his curiosity about the water at bay. His curiosity was led to wondering what the girl was thinking to make her smile and then frown, to smiling again. He had an idea on what she was smiling about as her pinky that held their second promise twitched while she smiled. To him her eyes seemed to be off in the distance even if it was towards the water.

"So…" Rina said, breaking the silence, "How's the water?" she asked, finding that this conversation starter sounded really lame. She mentally smacked herself.

'_Owie…'_

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been in it."

"Oh…" was all she said.

"Why don't you go find out?" Zero couldn't help but ask. Neither of them have even touched the water, why not go in together? Wow that sounded lame. This time, he was the one who mentally smacked himself.

"N-no…I'm good…" Rina stuttered. Zero curiously looked at her from the corner of his eye. Ah…now he could see why.

She was afraid of the water.

He stood up, causing Rina to look at him in question before he turned to her and bowed, holding out his hand for her to take. Confused, but letting curiosity get the best of her, Rina cautiously took his hand. After helping her stand up, Zero motioned towards the ocean and began to take a step back, still holding her hand.

"Uh…oh! No, no-no-no-no, you go, I'll stay here and…well watch." Rina said awkwardly. She tried unsuccessfully to not sound like a stalker or fangirl when she said "Watch", but she was hoping he got what she meant.

"Afraid of the water?" He teased, trying to provoke her. Rina shook her head too quickly, starring wide-eyed at the water before glaring at Zero.

"NO!" Rina yelled. "I just…don't want to get my hair wet!" she ended lamely. _'Wonderful excuse Rina!'_ she thought sarcastically.

"Then come on." Zero was persistent, but if he was going to take one step in to getting her, he planned on helping her get rid of this fear, even if he didn't know why she didn't like the water.

"I-I don't know what's in it. I don't trust ocean waters—"

"Rina," He interrupted. Rina snapped her head up to him, trying her best to keep her glare so she didn't look fearfully at the water. Zero wasn't going to force her into the water, heavens no; she was going to come into the water willingly with him. Just like how he was going to make it his goal to make her come to _him_ by her own will.

So in other words, if he doesn't help her get rid of this fear, he was going to at least teach her to trust him—to make sure she doesn't drown or get attacked by anything be it a shark or a crab.

"I'm not getting my hair wet, it's a killer to clean." She was sticking to the excuse, even if lying in the sand already messed it up. Rina expected him to just sigh, drop her hand and give up. It was what usually happened since people didn't like arguing with the stubborn girl. But again, he did something she didn't expect. Instead of dropping her hand and giving up like she thought, he gently let go and walked behind her. Soon, she felt him lightly tugging her hair, causing her to freeze.

"Gah! What are you doing?" She said before squirming.

"Stop squirming you're going to make it crooked," Zero commanded. Confused, Rina stood still until she recognized what the feeling of what was going on with her hair.

Zero was no professional, but he did know exactly what he was doing. Gently, as not to hurt her, Zero carefully parted her hair in three sections before folding them over each other—braiding it. He watched as Rina's skin on her neck tint red, and automatically he knew she was blushing for some reason. Has no one done this before? Probably not since, one—he was a guy, and two—Rina was very careful on contact, especially with her hair.

"You don't have to treat my hair as if it were made of paper…I'm hard headed…" Rina whispered. How surprising…but he still didn't take the chance, however he did tug slightly harder as to keep the braid intact. Rina wondered what _exactly_ he was doing, but feeling that her ponytail was being braided she also wondered where the hell he even learned how to braid hair. He was ZERO for god sake!

Rina then felt Zero reach for her bangs and take the three bobby-pins the helped part it all to one side. Because of the lack of bobby-pins her bangs swept front of her, and soon enough her bangs frame her face perfectly once again. After a few more tugs and twirls, Zero finally noticed something odd about her back and shoulders.

Her skin was tainted with different pale-like lines running in different directions, and circled sections seemed to be made of newly healed skin—as if it had been scraped. His eyebrows furrowed in worry, even though the wounds didn't look recent. They weren't noticeable enough at first glance, and only few left actual bumps as if the cut or scratch was pretty deep. Rina's tattoos took away the attention from the scars though, so you'd have to actually be right up to her and closely examine the marks in order to notice them.

"Fights…I got into a lot of them when I was little…" Rina whispered before shrugging. Zero ran his long pale fingers down one of the more noticeable scars, which Rina reacted to with a light shiver. His cold hands ran over her soft warm skin, it seemed so fragile to him. So fragile that it felt as if he pressed too hard it would instantly rip. Zero was, by the very least upset, but amazed at the same time.

How did he not notice these before? Why hadn't Rina ever mentioned this to him? _"Obviously because it wasn't any of your business!" _He could hear her say. He almost chuckled at the thought. He was deeply surprised that Rina hadn't jerked away from his touch since he was obviously finished with her hair. Instead she just stood there, taking deep and slow calming breaths as he traced each wound.

Zero had to resist the urge to replace his hand with his lips when he began feeling over Rina's tattoo on her shoulder, and it took a lot of restraint to not ravish her right then and there. He mentally sighed and did one last stroke over the most noticeable scar before stepping back, his retreating hand longing to touch her skin again as he did so.

It wasn't that Rina didn't care, it was just…unexpected. As soon as she felt Zero trace his fingers over her back she almost turned around and slapped his hand away out of reflex—or habit. But the feeling of his hands on her made her want to sigh dreamily and go into a daze. Rina felt her skin warm up and her heart beat a tad bit faster, but Zero didn't seem to notice. He seemed too entranced by all the past wounds she went through before, during, and after school.

Ah, he unknowingly found Rina's weakness.

She was a sucker for back massages. She hadn't had one in ages. Usually Akuro gave her one, but only to calm her down for something or simply annoy her. But it didn't even come close to Zero's touch, even if he was only tracing the patterns embed in her back. His hand was cold, but it was welcomed and she couldn't help the shudder and shiver going up her spine. It burned ever where he felt, every where he traced.

'_**Snap out of it you baka!'**_the voice in her head scolded. _**'Slap his hand away! Kick him where the sun don't shine—DO SOMETHING!'**_

But she didn't want to. Rina wanted to stay there like this, and even for a small moment imagined Zero's lips trailing down her neck and shoulders.

More blushing…

Rina almost slapped herself in the face.

When Zero finally stopped, as if he caught what he was doing, Rina bit her bottom lip and turned around with a smile on her face. With a small cough she nervously scratch the side of her arm as Zero looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

Rina shrugged. "It's okay…"

More silence continued before she couldn't take it anymore.

Rina felt her hair, and as it turned out he seemed to have braided and twist it into a tight bun, leaving come hair to spike out over and on top. Completely shocked, she laughed in amusement, and this caused Zero to grin.

"Wow…where did you learn how to do this?"

"Yuuki always had a problem with long hair when she was little." Zero answered. Rina nodded in understanding, unable to wipe of the smile on her face.

This was when she thought of a question she always thought since she even read the manga, "Why'd she cut her hair? She looked adorable!" Rina asked, not catching the mistake she made in her choice of words.

Zero rose an eyebrow, "Look_ed_?" he asked. Rina waved it off, catching the mistake as soon as he said it and coming up with an instant lie.

"Well, I'm sure she would have looked adorable since I'm imagining it but let's forget my choice of words because we know I'm not that smart. So why'd she cut it?" Rina was also taking this chance to buy some time for an interruption to be made by Yuuki, or even Akuro! Hell! Yagari would even do! She really didn't want to humiliate herself because she refused to go into the water! This would just haunt her in future events, she just knew it!

Zero would pass it off, for now. So he answered her question, also taking note that she was trying to buy herself some time.

"She thought it was too much of a hassle to take care of, so she decided to just cut it all off." Rina nodded. Yup, that was understandable. Rina knew the feeling, but she loved her hair too much, plus she didn't think that short hair would actually look good on her.

"Ah, I know that feeling," Rina said, voicing out her thoughts. _'Too bad it grows freakishly long again…'_ Rina thought, but then flinched when she remembered that she was probably going to live through it all.

'_Oh poor Rido…Having to meet me…'_ mentally, she shook her head sadly.

Rina then felt Zero pick up her hand and step backwards. Tilting his head towards the water again Rina looked at it wearily.

She groaned in annoyance. "Zero…" she whined. He gave her a look, causing her to chew her bottom lip again. Well she had no excuse now. The waters were calm-ish and she didn't have her hair to worry about—not that she really cared of it getting wet in the first place—but still.

Taking a deep breath, Rina gave Zero a begging look before taking her hand back and curling it in front of her chest, "Zero please…I-I…"

"Do you trust me?" Zero asked suddenly. Rina opened her mouth to answer, but didn't know how to respond.

"Zero that's hardly—"

"Do. You. _Trust_. Me?" he whispered softly before holding his hand back out to her again. Rina hesitated for a moment, not knowing how she should answer. Arm slightly shaking, she carefully put her hand back in his, still biting her lip.

"…Y-Yes…" Zero gave her a reassuring smile.

"Then there's nothing you need to worry about." He said. He began to take a step backwards until his feet met the moving water, but sensing Rina's hesitation again, he gave her hand tight squeeze.

"I'm not going to let you go, I promise." He smiled.

"I don't think this is a good idea…" Rina whispered, eyeing the water she had yet to even step in. The wet sand beneath her was already making her nervous, but seeing as she was getting close to deep water she felt like she was about to faint.

"Rina," his voice made her snap her attention back to him. "I promise."

She looked into his eyes, knowing that she didn't need a lie detector to know he wasn't lying. But still…

"H-How can I be sure?" Zero stepped out of the water to bring himself closer to her. He took the hand she gave him, and let it rest against his cheek. Her green eyes that seemed to darken to a pitch black widened in fear as the tide came closer to their feet.

"I _never_ break my promises."

Hint, hint. A string of a memory, and clue tugged at the back of Rina's fearful mind.

He would _never_ break a promise? Rina felt the double meaning behind those five words he spoke.

Zero stepped up to her and carefully pulled of her bracelets. He then reached around her neck and untied the ribbon to take off the necklace. He didn't want any sea creatures thinking she was a fish to eat, it was dangerous to where jewelry in ocean waters. He then carefully set them on the ground, knowing that it couldn't be snatched because hardly anyone was even here. In fact, no one was even in sight of where they were. Rina frowned, looking at her jewelry in worry before also noticing that no one was around to snatch up her simple treasures.

Zero eyed the bite marks he gave her before shaking his head and taking this as his chance, he stepped back into the water until it reached his ankles. This left him and Rina at arm's length.

"Don't think, just come." He whispered. Rina continued to look at the water, but hearing those words she hesitantly took her first step in.

'_It's about as deep as it would be when you take a shower…'_ Rina told herself. The thought seemed to make her calm down, but only a little bit. As she began to take more steps, the water began covering her feet and was starting to scare her, yet Zero still stood in place, never letting her go—just like he promised.

When Zero saw her slow her pace as she stepped into the water, he waited patiently, but still gave her a slight tug to help her confidence. Rina gave a shaky smile up at him in thanks, before eyeing the water as she continued to walk.

Idea! Zero mentally cheered, well, as much as Zero could cheer at all I guess.

"Rina, look at me." He commanded while giving her hand a tight squeeze. Rina didn't look at him, she kept her gaze on the water and fear became more and more obvious as the seconds ticked by.

"Rina!" Zero yelled this time. Finally Rina looked up at him, and when she did Zero could see how pale her face went, and this was just in a few inches of water!

She was finally close enough for him to reach her face completely, so taking her chin Zero made sure she kept her gaze on him as he stepped backwards. Unconsciously, she stepped forward with him.

Rina's eyes reverted to the side, but Zero swept a strand of hair out of her now pale face and tried his best to calm her, shaking his head as she tried to look away.

"Just look at me, Rina…don't look away from me." His whisper of soft words instantly reminded Rina of a scene in the diary she read just the night before, but her mind was too clouded with fear and…something else that seemed foreign to her.

Zero was delighted to find that her black eyes filled with fear slowly changed to the color of blue. Now, what did this kind of blue remind him of? Was it like a pastel blue? No…it was more like a Robin's egg. He mentally dubbed it Robin blue, and internally chuckled at the thought.

When Rina finally noticed how deep they got into the water she wanted to scream. This…was not expected. How could she not notice how deep they were in the ocean? The water was up to her waist for god sakes!

'_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…'_ Rina suddenly felt nauseous as her face paled, and thanked whatever god or goddess that was watching her that Zero decided to stop right there.

"O-Oh….kay…th-this is a bit too deep…" Rina stuttered in a shaky whisper. Half her voice wasn't even in that comment, but Zero managed to catch most of it.

Zero felt Rina unconsciously move closer to him, and because she didn't let go of his hand, Rina used her other to cling to his arm as she looked away from him. Zero grinned at how close they both were, but softened it when he felt her shaking. After examining how deep they were in the water, Rina turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut before unknowingly hiding her face in Zero's arm.

"You okay?" He was concerned at how badly Rina was shaking, never seeing her _this_ vulnerable before in his life.

"Y-Yeah…" She lied.

"Rina…"

"C-Can w-we go b-back n-now…p-p-please?" She begged, now squeezing his hand harder than before.

Zero let go of her hand, but didn't separate the contact between the two. He trailed his hand up her shoulder and tilted her chin up with the other. Holding her face between his hands he looked at her now black eyes again.

"You've already gotten this far, are you sure you want to go back now?" Rina gripped his wrist as her fear-filled eyes gazed into his soft violet-grey ones. She's already gone this far…and this has been a bigger success than ever before. But no, her heart felt like it was going to burst through her throat and her body felt worse than it ever did, it even felt worse than that 'Time' during the month where she would spit out nothing but blood. Her breathing was hard and heavy and thinking of the 'Time', she really thought that she'd rather have _that_ feeling instead of this.

Damn it! Where was the I-Have-Nothing-To-Fear mask she had on earlier? Was he _trying_ to break her? What was his objective in all of this? To humiliate her? To scare her away from him? Why would he _care_ about her being afraid of the water? No one ever cared! Not even Akuro who has tried multiple times to push Rina into the pool whenever Rina was forced to go!

What the hell made _him_ so different? Didn't they just call a truce? Or was that just a chance to find a way to break her?

Revenge for telling him off? No, he wouldn't go this far…would he?

His words from earlier flooded her mind as she thought this…

"_Do you trust me?"_

Yes, he did ask that didn't he? He gave her a choice…

"_Do. You. _Trust._ Me?"_

Rina had a choice, she had a chance to say no, but she took it anyways. She went with him. She took the risk of the terrifying thoughts and memories she didn't even recognize.

But why? Why would she trust _him_ of all people? Zero Kiryuu, the Vampire Hunter who seemed to have a cold emotionless stone unless it came to Yuuki?

And he was trying to comfort her as she got in the water, so he did care didn't he? Rina didn't know why, but decided not to question it, because looking into Zero's eyes that held so much emotion; she could tell that it was because of him at this exact moment she was able to think clearly. His whispering words to remind her to just look at him, and nothing else helped her think. Her mind wasn't going haywire; the wheels in her brain didn't break or go into any malfunction like a broken clock.

She could think clearly, and that was all because of him. Because he was _there_.

Zero took a hold of Rina's hand again, thinking he'd gone too far this time, but before he could step back towards shore, Rina stopped him.

"N-No…we c-can go further…b-but j-just by a l-little b-bit…" Although Rina was unsuccessful at not stuttering, she managed to smile when Zero grinned and lead her further into the water. He was glad that she could by the very least trust him enough to make sure nothing would happen to her.

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he made sure the she was in a tight embrace before slowly walking further down. He stopped before the water was able to touch their shoulders, but Rina continued to stay encircled in his arms. Her arms were brought up on his chest, and Rina reluctantly let her forehead rest on the crook of his neck. She was actually surprised that she wasn't feeling the urge to push him away from her, but instead felt safe, protected, and it was then Rina knew, and really trusted, that he wouldn't let anything hurt her.

Zero wanted so bad to take Rina's mind of her fear of the water, and had a hard time thinking of what he should do without scaring her.

That was when a school of tiny fish circled around their feet before swimming off into some other direction. Looking at them and feeling the scales against her skin, Rina giggled, and gasped at the tiny fishes amazing colors as she looked at them in amazement. Zero watched as she looked over his arm, and smiled at the sight of her amazed look. She completely forgot about her fear of the water for the moment. He was happy she was smiling, even if she wasn't exactly smiling because of him.

The thing that confused Rina was that fish usually didn't go near humans, did they? Especially colorful ones like these, she only heard that little black ones would be swimming in one area, but then disperse as soon as any human was sensed nearby. These ones however, swam around their feet before leaving in one direction.

'_Weird…'_ She thought.

"Was that so hard?" Zero teased. He actually seemed to enjoy teasing the girl today. Rina snapped her thoughts away from the fish and looked back at Zero, puffing out her cheeks she crossed her arms, but still stayed within Zero's embrace.

"Shut up…" She mumbled. Zero watched as her cheeks tinted red again, and felt accomplished that he made her blush so much in one day. They stayed, circling around the water for about ten minutes before Zero sighed, causing Rina to look up at him in question.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she lifted her hand from the water. Zero shook his head, as if to say it was nothing and continued to hold Rina close to him.

"Sorry…" He looked at Rina, wondering what she would be saying sorry for. "You're probably tired of holding me like this and wanna go swim out a little more don't you?" Rina looked at the water again, but this time he felt goose bumps rise up on her arms in fear again.

She slightly pushed back towards the shore, "I should probably go back—"

"It's fine!" Zero said quickly, bringing her back to him after feeling his chest lose its only warmth.

"Don't leave." He pleaded, tightening his hold around her and resting his chin on her forehead.

"Don't leave…" Rina mentally shrugged, confused but decided not to say anything.

Another few minutes passed, and Rina was starting to wonder if Yuuki was looking for them. What would she say if she saw them like this? Well, Rina would threaten Yuuki to keep her mouth shut because really nothing was going on between her and Zero. Really! He was just holding her…protectively in his arms, and she was just…trusting Zero with her life and biggest fear.

'_Nothing…this means nothing…'_ she tried to convince herself.

"Zero…" Rina said, slightly pushing herself away from Zero, but staying in his arms. Losing the warmth, Zero frowned, but loosened his arms anyways. Rina smiled up at him, and the familiar reserved smile made joy course throughout him. Oh how he LOVED that smile! Especially if it was just for him! All his…!

"I-I wanna try b-being here on my own…" she managed to say.

Zero, looking concerned only let his arms loosen just a little bit. "Are you sure?" He asked, hoping for her to change her mind. She was trying to prove that she was not weak, and he could feel it, how her emotions doubled up on the pride just seconds before. But it was mostly drowned out by her determination and fear. But she was stubborn, so Rina nodded quickly as she bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah…J-just…just for a second…" She assured. Zero reluctantly let go off her, and as soon as he did his skin already ached for her touch, disappointed at the loss of warmth. But no, this was her choice, all he had to do is reassure her that he was there…he would always be there.

"Remember I'm right here…if it's too much for you to handle I'm just right here…" Rina nodded and slowly stepped away from him. The two refused to break each other's gaze as they parted. It wasn't long until Rina was a good three feet away from him, and she finally took a deep breath before looking down into the water. Memories and flashes of the unknown past flooded her mind. The ice crashing against her body—her plea for help—the suffocating water flooding her lungs.

Rina took another shaky breath and squeezed her eyes shut, feeling Zero's presence nearer as she did so. She shook her head, _'Enough of this foolishness! Do not show him your fear!' _she scolded herself. Slowly, but surely, she opened her eyes and examined the clear salt water below.

She carefully ran her shaking hands over the top of the waters, watching as the sand beneath her feat swirl many designs as the ridges disappeared from the waves going up to shore. The little black fish she was told about quickly made their way in front of her before swimming off in different directions.

When Rina gave a shaky giggle, Zero couldn't help but smile as he watched. He swam around her, watching as she experimented with the sand under the water, seeing her feet disappear in the dirt cloud before it was once again swept away from the tide.

Snapping out her thoughts, Rina looked around her to see Zero nowhere in sight, and soon enough she began to panic before a head of silver hair came out from underneath the water. As his body emerged, his hair was flipped back as he wiped his face away from the salt, and rubbed his eyes before wiping off his forehead. It was then that Rina took this time to actually examine the male the stood before her. And to tell the truth, looking at him made her cheeks heat up a deep scarlet red...again.

He wore blue shorts that ended just below his knees as his swim clothing of choice, and the water dripping down his chest just looked totally…_hot_ to put it simply. His hair was dripping wet, and a small piece of seaweed actually stuck to it without his knowledge.

"Like what you see?" Zero asked in a teasing tone. Rina felt her cheeks burn up even more as she huffed and turned away, folding her arms over her chest.

"Psh…as if…" Denial even in fear, Zero observed.

"Just got a bit…scared for a second…" he heard her mumble. Swimming over to the female he quickly enveloped her into a tight hug from behind.

"Sorry, Rina…You looked so amazed with the water I didn't think you would notice me just dipping into the water for a few seconds…" he whispered in her ear.

"I didn't mean to worry you…"

Rina huffed, feeling her cheeks burn even more by the second. "I wasn't worried…" She lied. Zero chuckled as she turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

After looking at Zero, Rina giggled with her hand in front of her mouth. Zero frowned, but his eyes still showed amusement.

"What's so funny?" Rina giggled even more before reaching up and sliding the piece of seaweed out of Zero's hair. After taking it from her hands he looked at it with a 'WTF? How the hell did I not notice that?' face, causing Rina to actually laugh harder.

He playfully splashed her for laughing, causing her to splash him back. They play around for a little while, splashing each other one minute and dunking Zero into the water the next. He was always within sight of her though, and he was always within reach. Soon enough Zero and Rina forgot about her fears, and it seemed to be an hour before they decided to head back to shore. Rina collected her bracelets and necklace before heading back to the others.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"Well it _took_ you guys LONG ENOUGH!" Yuuki yelled as she watched Rina and Zero make their way back to the group, soaking wet. The thing that surprised her was the fact that they seemed to walk closer together, and Rina was talking to Zero before Yuuki interrupted.

'_Okay, I defiantly missed something…'_ she thought.

Even though Zero's face went back to the emotionless mask he wore around other people, Rina could still make out the amused look he held in his eyes as she chatted endlessly about random things. He stayed quiet throughout their walk, and just before arriving with the others his arms were around her to keep her warm from the wind.

"Well, where have you two been?" Yuuki asked as if she were Rina's mother as she looked suspiciously at Zero. Rina waved her hand as if it were nothing, using her special ability to come up with a lie on the spot.

"I just knocked Zero into the water as revenge for him being an ass all day, and then a full out war broke out as he found a random bucket and began splashing it on me."

Yuuki rose an eyebrow, "You two done fighting? Really?" Rina shrugged and looked expectantly at Zero, as if the decision was all up to him. He looked around, seeing as Yagari packed up their things and "Seemed" to ignore their conversation as he did so. The only things left out were the towels which were perched on top of the backpacks to keep the sand off of them. Akuro on the other hand seemed to have fallen asleep and was laying on her own towel that was still in the sand.

Rina's eyes were also their natural emerald color, but to Zero, that didn't seem surprising since they continued to change as they played in the water before then. From golden yellows to baby blues to dull exhausted looking grays, it didn't seem like her eyes planned to stay one color for very long. And seeing that just amused him.

Still waiting for his answer, Zero calmly said, "Yeah, we're good."

In his mind, he imagine the truce he made with Rina just an hour before, and how he said that he would never break his promises.

**Any** of them.

xXxXxXxXx

Although this was edited the details still kinda suck cuz it was written at 3:00 in the morning because I couldn't sleep with it fresh in my mind and the editing was lazy. Just live with it, I'm tired –yawns- btw, if the word AD suddenly comes up for no reason in your review reply, it was because during spell check it was originally xD but I accidently hit "Change" and now I can't find where I did that so sorry, hope it's not bothersome.

A/N: Whoohoo! This was another looong chapter wasn't it? Yeah they're gonna be pretty long now and after suffering terrible writers block, the last swim scene just came as a bursting idea ^_^ I hope your happy with how the two made up! Well, next chappy they're going back to the academy, I hope…and there's going to be a big surprise that effects the plot BIG TIME.

So review! Please?

**Reviewers:**

**mAGICaNGELbULLET**** (Well they're going back to the academy next chappy ^_^ And there's gonna be a BIG surprise for all of ya'll x3 thanks for being a fan on my FB!)**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox (Well yes, yes it has ad I think it did anyway…O.o…)**

**AnimeLover5125 (Lol, a lot of people in this series is frustrating but of course, we wouldn't love them any other way ^_^ Except Kaname for me T_T He could be a bit more less-confusing from time to time…Oh and thank you! I don't know about this being the **_**best**_** but I'm glad you're happy with it!)**

**Jesite Kiriyuu (Eh, Akuro's unpredictable, I dunno if kissing Rina was even part of the plan to get the two together xD No, not even the author knows the mind of one of the characters she's writing about. Well, it doesn't help that she's not mine –shrugs- so I guess that's why, lol)**

**Mag77 (Well, Rina has mentioned about being soft and kind before she became this kick-ass tomb boy, -shrugs- everyone has they're fears. Like me, I'm terrified of Zombies, always have, and always will –shudders- Meh, I'm not a big fan of Yuri but I make exceptions to cute couples. Naw, Rina ain't gay with Akuro and I doubt Akuro's totally bi…but then again Rina mentioned Akuro as being Bi-curious or something. I can't decide if Stan or Butters is my favorite. Butters is just adorable but Stan is the funny logical one. Meh, I guess Kenny is the best xD Plus he is cuter then the others as well. I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto and Kenny were related xD I can see Kenny being the south park version of Naruto, and seeing Kenny in his anime ninja version was just too funny lol. Damn video games haunt me everywhere x3 my mom is OBSESSED! What game you getting? And which game system (Oh god I feel like a stalker asking that but I'm just curious, my mom is 360 freak, she freaked out over the new one that's gonna be coming out with the motion sensor things)**

**I love creepy things (Eh, as you can see no…lol When you gonna update your stories again? I'm so excited to know what happens next x3 sorry, random but I can't wait!)**

**HoneybeeAnt (I can actually understand that! That would be like, epically awesome if you could actually do that cuz then you would be the smartest person in the world xD Great defense force too! Sand, eh I only have a problem with it when it get stuck everywhere and gets in my food cuz I'm a big fan of Gaara x3 The people..eh they're too loud but I ignore them. I blame the chaos I ensue on Rido or Kaname cuz I don't like them T_T Especially after reading the latest manga chapter because I almost cried lol)**

**Vampirebunnygirl (I was gonna have her pushed into the water by someone because there's this big platform tower thing that reaches over the ocean and you pay like, a dollar to go on it but then I decided, nah, imma do that for later cuz I planned that first. You'll see what I mean when it happens! x3)**

**InOnePiece (Well I hope I didn't disappoint you!)**

**Crimson Solitude of the Moon**** (Ugh, I don't think ANYONE is weird enough to seduce Yagari, that would just be…weird…and totally wrong T_T Oh I feel sorry for the vampires you don't like if you had that power xD)**

**Too lazy to login (Love the name btw xD Well I don't think it's THAT long…yet but its gonna follow through the manga ^_^ And thanks, I honestly think my old writing SUCKS (First few chapters) cuz I just randomly wrote it out of nowhere and just decided to post it. Eh, the grammar is something I TRY to catch but I fail at it xP Sorry, when I read someone else's grammar mistakes it irritates the heck out of me too but my writing reflects the way I speak, so it's pretty bad lol. I'm a grammar Nazi-ish as well, so I know how ya feel. Oh dude, controlling the weather is HECKA useful! You could make a blizzard and freeze people!)**

**Arora-and-Amira**** (Hello's new comer! I guess Akuro actually forgot because she doesn't listen to common sense, she listens to her all knowing knowledge which really isn't helpful lol. Evil Cliffy Queen…Hm…I like it xD I'm glad to have another follower! So I hope I don't disappoint you in future events! –waves enthusiastically-)**

**alexanimelvr**** (Random should be my middle name xD)**

**KooleyAid (Yeah, a LOOONG time ago apparently xD Oh god writing that is gonna be FUN! I feel sorry for Ichiru though, when Rina sees him she'll be like, *Spoiler-ish*"OHMYGOD SEING HIM IN PERSON HE'S SO FUCKING ADORABLE!" or something like that xD*End of Spoiler-ish* Walks in on who? If its Yuuki and Shizuka probably not because things are going to be altered a bit.)**


	24. Chapter 24: Sister's Blood

_**Official RIP For OneManga Scans. We will miss you! But I have found a website that is still containing VK! SO Don't worry!**_

A/N: HAHA! It is finished! I am so proud of myself ^w^ We get some important info in here too!

Seating Limo Arrangement (To save confusion)

(Window/Door)

Yuuki Yagari  
Akuro Zero (Wall) Driver  
(A Feet) Rina

(Window/Door)

_**Question of the Chapter:**__** You found out that the Night Class (Including Maria and Ichiru), Zero, and Yuuki are coming to your school as "Student Teachers" Or class helpers (People who help you during class and the teacher is busy for your grade level, what's your first reactions at seeing them introduced at Second semesters assembly? [Me: Internally FREAK and then avoid them at all costs, if that can't be helped, give them sarcastic comments and glare at Kaname and tell him "I hate you" when he introduces himself to me.]**_

_Disclaimer:_ Yes, I own Vampire Knight! That's exactly why Kaname ended up with Yuuki and Zero gets to go more emo! PSH! Do I look rich to you? I own NOTHING except Rina, Naomi, Lina, Raidon, Daisuke, and Monica! Akuro and Nadeshiko are owned by KooleyAid! Sumi and Jessica are only PARTIALLY mine! Everything else goes to their respectful owners!

* * *

_**Rina Tomonaga**_

_Chapter 24-Sister's Blood_

_*~*Flashback*~*_

(Akuro's POV—Made by KooleyAid because I can't do Akuro POV's)

I stared at the sign in front of me, my bloody red eyes staring in amazement. It was such a beautiful sign . . . such beautiful art . . . it was more gorgeous than . . . anything else in this world!

''Free Jell-O In Honor Of This Store's Special Opening!''

It seemed like forever since I've been this happy to read! Usually, I hated reading, but right now, by the god who may or may not exist, just blessed me with the courage to start reading properly!

About ten minutes later, I walked out of the store with a bunch of bags of Jell-O in them, having my personal stalker butler, who was always following me around and doing everything I wanted (hence the name ''stalker'' . . . wait . . . does that also mean they do whatever you want, too?) carry the bags as I ate one of the Jell-O packs I got.

"Oneesan," I looked up at the butler, who was used to me calling him that by now. Truth be told . . . he really looked like my brother . . . or sister. I usually was gender confused. OHMYGOD! WHAT IF EVERYONE HAD BEEN LYING TO ME THIS ENTIRE TIME? AM I ACTUALLY A GUY?

. . . . Haha! No period for me then!

Don't ask how I know what that is.

It'll save you from dying of a poisoned mind.

Then . . . a certain scent caught my nose . . . and no, it wasn't Jell-O this time . . . sadly. Actually, it was something that I was quite infatuated with. Thinking back on it . . . this thing was my first love . . . even before Jell-O.

PURPLE!

Oh, yeah, and Nadeshiko. I guess I could count on my best friend in the whole wide world to be there whenever I smelt purple. Then again, she did smell like purple . . . apart from her name meaning pink . . . . Well, I hated the flower and the color. Why?

. . . .

THEY WERE OUT TO GET ME AND I WOULD NOT REST UNTIL EVERY TRACE OF THEM WAS DEAD! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK ONEESAN!" I shouted gleefully, before chasing off after the scent . . . totally forgetting that I had been about to ask him something. He was used to this by now . . . I couldn't help my horrible skills at remembering things.

Don't be jealous.

As I was running, an epic fail occurred greatly . . . because I'm just that good. I stopped when I caught another scent in my nose, looking to see a random Samoan chick who looked to be my age, around six years old, holding a . . . a . . . a . . . PENNY?

Okay, my nightmares have been getting only worse as of late. You see, I had this horrible nightmare that Jell-O was drowning a penny and I couldn't do anything to stop it. When I woke up . . . a penny was right next to me.

Yeah – I was scarred for life.

But, don't be jealous of me because I am ultimately smart and you are not. You see, I am well-prepared for the time when pennies are to take over the world . . . and until then, I refuse to stand down and give into what everyone else says that pennies cannot do anything! THAT DREAM WAS MEANING SOMETHING I TELL YOU! IT MEANT SOMETHING!

So . . . I was left with two choices: listen to my common sense or listen to my all-knowing knowledge.

My common sense was telling me that it would be stupid to attack a random, innocent girl who was minding her own business . . . and looked vaguely familiar to a girl who possibly attends your school. However, my all-knowing knowledge was reminding me how the meaning of life was shalberdool (sha + el + ber + duel) . . . . It was hard to choose which one to believe . . . .

In the end . . . I chose my all-knowing knowledge. Who needs common sense when you got all-knowing knowledge, anyways?

Exactly my point.

So, pulling out my pocketknife that I loved to carry around just because I was a tad bit obsessed with blood, I charged after the girl and glomped her, pinning her down to the hard ground. There was possibly an insane glint in my eyes, according to her, but I was being as innocent and polite as possible. At least . . . this was my way of being polite and innocent when I wanted to hurt somebody . . . or kill them, in this case.

"TIME TO DIE PENNY SUMMONER! I SHALL NOT LET YOU DESTROY THIS WORLD OF CRAP AND WHATEVER THE HECK ELSE IS IN IT! SPEAKING OF WHICH, WHY THE HECK AM I EVEN TRYING TO KILL YOU WHEN I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THE WORLD? I CAN'T DIE NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY! ONEESAN SAYS IT'S BECAUSE I'M SPECIAL BUT I'M NOT SPECIAL! I AM COMPLETELY NORMAL! AREN'T I RANDOM GIRL I DUNNO?" I screamed, not really understanding why I was screaming . . . I just felt like it as my eyes turned into twirls . . . like those cinnamon things.

The girl's eyes began changing color rapidly, making me blink twice . . . entranced by the pretty colors. They were so pwetty and I wanted to watch them . . . don't judge me. You'd do the same thing if you were me! However, soon, I realized just how close my knee was to the penny the girl had summoned right before my eyes (which my common sense commented about her actually just picking it up, but I ignored that minor detail) and freaked out, throwing my knife into the air.

YOU WOULD TOO SO DON'T JUDGE ME!

"AHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before hopping off of the girl and rushing as far as I could away from her, into a random forest that appeared out of nowhere. Yeah . . . it all seemed to happened pretty darn fast . . . I even passed by Nadeshiko, I think.

Knowing her, she'd probably find me in a second, though, so there was no reason for me to worry.

As if on cue, Nadeshiko appeared right next to me. My bloody red eyes suddenly turned into hearts at the very sight of my immortal best friend.

Nadeshiko Hatsumomo stood out a bit compared to most other people in this world, seeing as how she had long dark purple hair that reached to her knees, and her eye color matched her hair color . . . except they gave off a cold chill to anyone who looked into them. That is, anyone besides me.

Nadeshiko had found me when I was a young child as I lived with Oneesan, who seemed to have been there my whole life with me for some odd reason, and told me that I was not human. Instead of waiting for questions, she just answered them all up in a small summary that I was immortal because of my heritage that she refused to tell me about and . . . that was all I was really wondering. She helped raised me every time she visited Oneesan and I, but she never stayed for long because she ''got annoyed of me'', she told me.

Okay, moving past the past life, Nadeshiko held up a small board that said ''Hello, Akuro. What did you do this time?'' on it. The board was something she used to talk with and it said anything she wanted it to say without writing it down.

Oh, yeah, there was something else about Nadeshiko that one should've known . . . she was a bit of a mute. The only person she talked to was me, but apparently she didn't feel like talking right then. So, I had to learn to read whenever I first met her.

I stared blankly at her for what felt like the longest time in the whole world before I declared proudly, "I forgot!" My left fist went in the air as I said this and my right fist was pressed against my waist . . . as I chose to ignore the blank look she gave me . . . that she gave everybody . . . .

"Akuro . . . you should learn how to control yourself much better . . . and learn how to remember things more easily . . . ." she stated calmly, not really seeming to care, though. Her voice was just as blank as her face . . . but that was beside the point.

"But I don't wanna!" I said, crossing my arms tightly over my chest, sticking out my bottom lip, and puffing my cheeks. This was my way of pouting . . . and I did it quite often to the sixteen year old girl in front of me. Of course, she didn't care.

Oh, random fact: immortals stop aging at the age of eighteen!

Just thought I'd let you know before I forgot . . . on purpose.

"Stay safe, Akuro. I am going back to your mansion now," Nadeshiko said calmly as she turned around to walk away.

"OI!" I flailed my arms around in the air, although that didn't make her stop. "What if I wanna walk back with you?" I asked, hoping that the cold ice around her would melt, even if it were for just a moment.

"No," she deadpanned and walked away with no trace of guilt. This left me with my pouting stance again, wondering why I even bothered.

"Mean Nadeshiko . . . never wants to spend time with me even though I'm the person who knows her best . . . ." I whined, turning around only to come face-to-face with a random boy with silver hair.

HEY! WHEN DID THE SNOW GET ON THE TREES?

He was a tad bit taller than me and his eyes were a purple-ish sort of a gray. He seemed weak and terrified of being alone. Too bad I couldn't share his pain . . . I was already used to Nadeshiko ditching me and never allowing me to follow for protection.

"Um . . . hello," the boy said shyly, having me raise an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" I asked bluntly, clearly not caring for the start-offs of a conversation.

Oi, don't blame me! I just didn't like the word ''hello'' or ''hi'' . . . they creeped me out. PEDOPHILES THAT SAY CRAP!

"I'm . . ." he hesitated, as if not so sure if he should tell me who he is, but my all-knowing knowledge told me not to think so much about it, "Ichiru." FINALLY! Took him forever to say it . . . which, in reality, was only two seconds. BUT STILL!

"I'm Akuro. What do you want?" I asked, observing the kid. He looked to be about twelve . . . which was rather interesting . . . but at the same time a tad bit freaky. Was he really a pedophile?

Forget the part that pedophiles must be eighteen or older . . . !

"Could you please point me in the direction to the town?" he asked, still being rather shy.

Shrugging my shoulders lightly, I thought about some things in my head.

Reasons Not To Tell People Where Your Town Is:

1. The kid might be important in the future.  
2. The kid might be important in the future to someone you should know.  
3. That someone you should know but don't and is important to the kid that will be of importance in the future might be a relative of yours.  
4. You don't know the kid.  
5. The kid you don't know might be someone of high importance to you when you get older.  
6. The kid might have a twin brother who will be of high importance to a friend you might have in the future.  
7. You might get a random hug from the kid asking for directions.  
8. Only added for an even number of reasons.

Turning around, I grinned cheekily as I point forward from where I stood . . . which I was guessing was north. North was the side in front of you, right? Who cares if it was East? IT WAS ALWAYS NORTH! BWAHAHAHAHA! "Okay, just keep going straight and there you go. You'll be there," I told him . . . right before I got a random hug from behind . . . that was really tight.

"Thank you . . . ." the boy whispered, seeming to be kinda desperate right then. I merely blinked twice, letting him hug me, until he finally let go. "I hope I can meet you again, Akuro," he said, before he walked in the opposite path where I pointed to, calling out the name ''Shizuka''.

As I walked back to the village, there was only one thought running through my head: What. The. Hell?

OOH! YAY! MY FIRST CUSSWORD!

_*~*End of Flashback*~*_

Rina thought the ride was going to be long, and awkward. And indeed it was…in a way. It always felt like a two hour ride, but she didn't really know how long it took to go from Ft. Walton beach to Crestview.

It may not have been completely awkward for Rina, since she was asleep yet still conscious to her surroundings, but Rina knew the awkwardness was there; even if it was only between her and Zero.

It was late, and Akuro took up the whole seat to lay down, her purple towel over her as a blanket and Yuuki as her pillow. Before Rina could move her legs and sit down herself, Zero unexpectedly tugged her down to the seat next to him, causing her to squeak from surprise. '_Okay…'_ Rina thought as he stayed silent. He didn't look at her, but she decided not to question it.

They didn't even make it out of the parking lot before Rina rested her head on her arm that lay on the windowsill. She sat like that for no more than five minutes before feeling Zero shift around and carefully grab her arm to bring her down onto his lap. Her head met the soft fluffiness of a folded towel, and not much longer she felt another towel cover her body like a blanket.

She was too lazy to smile at Zero's unexplainable generosity, so instead she snuggled closer to him, curling her legs up on the seat to make herself comfortable.

To say Rina was comfortable was only putting the feeling at the very least. IPod in her ears, song (Servant of Evil-Classical version) put on repeat; Rina couldn't help but mentally smile at the perfect feeling! She felt protected, warm, and_ safe_. She hadn't really felt like this in a long time, not since her parents died, not since…

No, her thoughts continued to block out the memories, and it was by her own will. She didn't want to remember them. She thought of herself as an only child, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Rina Tomonaga…

Father was Japanese (last name) with a mix of various other things like Norwegian, Irish, and a few others Rina didn't remember. But they only made up a small portion, so he was mainly just Japanese.

Her mother was Samoan…first name Julie. She was named after her grandmother, Rina's great grandmother, and had a hint of German in her blood. Julie was adopted into the family though, so her and Marie weren't actually blood related. Although Julie and Marie got along when they were younger, Marie only being a few years older, they're relationship ended when Julie met Rina's father.

And then there was Zafrina. Oh how Rina hated her so much. Zafrina was a manipulating bitch who Rina couldn't stand one bit. She was also her father's fifth cousin, and due to some family thing, Rina's father was supposed to marry her for a Japanese business matter. But he met Julie who was in Japan for a vacation, and after a few short months, they fell in love…and eloped. Three years later, Zafrina showed up on the sort-of-newlyweds doorstep.

Rina let out a small unnoticeable sigh as the thoughts swam around her brain.

Zero found the light sky fading into a dark blue, and soon enough the only lights were the ones from cars on the road and the very few street lights that appeared out of nowhere. Unable to contain himself, Zero began running his pale fingers through Rina's dark hair. It was so soft, and silk-like. He remembered how they felt when braiding them. He was slightly disappointed when Rina took it out so her scars weren't so noticeable to Yuuki and everyone, but now he wasn't.

It was too dark for anyone to notice him gently brushing out the small tangles in Rina's hair, but then again, they were half asleep since they were at the beach all day. He was wondering whether or not Rina regretted going to the beach now. But how did she feel about _him_? She said she didn't think she would ever have feelings for Zero, but could he persuade her to change her mind? What did she even look for in a guy?

He didn't know, but the bond she made when they were younger had to mean _something_ right? So many questions were still unanswered, but what bothered him was the fact that the bond could break. There was a ritual that could _break it_! He didn't even know what to do in order to prevent that! Zero wanted her…_needed_ her. Being with her didn't make him disgusted with…with what he _is._ He still didn't like it, but being with Rina he saw that being what he hated was a blessing.

If it weren't for him…she'd be dead.

Which gave the hunter another thought; they were separated for two months…was Rina suffering during the separation? He would have to find a way to ask, but now was not the time of course.

Zero looked down at Rina's calm but sleeping face as he accidentally moved her hair out of the way from her neck. It created such a clear view of her throat…and it looked so inviting! She was so vulnerable at this time…everyone was asleep; the driver couldn't see them unless the window was open—and it was closed.

Now…now would be a good time. But Yagari…

No, he wouldn't notice…it was too dark, he was asleep, and there was plenty of time before they arrived at their destination. It didn't matter; Zero's thoughts were away from the other people in the car, his eyes were staring intently Rina's throat. Her blood, it was just calling to him, to just suck the life out of her right now. It felt as if no one else was even near them. The world was just black, nothing else mattered.

Nothing else was there! Just their glowing bodies, Zero, and vulnerable, oh so vulnerable Rina hidden in the darkness. He slowly leaned down, ruby eyes glowing in hunger as his throat burned, pleading for the female's blood. No, not just any blood, _her_ blood. Only her, that's all he wanted.

Every. Last. Drop.

His tongue ran against the soft, frail skin. His, it was all his! Her scent was just mouthwatering; the blood quickly running under her skin was just too tempting!

'_Enough with this foolishness! Feed! Take what is rightfully yours!' _Zero didn't need to be told twice. Without a second thought, before he could even slightly control himself, he dug his sharp fangs deep into Rina's neck. A low growl emitted from his chest in pleasure as the pure untainted blood hit his senses.

The blood instantly flooded his mouth, and oh did it just taste as if made for him! The metallic sweet blood was all his! Drops of blood trickled down the corner of his lip as he greedily took what he claimed as his. It ran down his throat, numbing and destroying the burn that was ever so bothersome.

He felt Rina shudder, instantly knowing she was then awake before feeling her struggle under his tight grip. A shocked gasp escaped her throat, but she couldn't scream. No, he wouldn't let her, not while he fed on what he rightfully owned! She could not take him away at this moment at all! His hand clamped over her mouth before she could squeak a sound. Still squirming, Rina couldn't help but grab hold of his hair as he continued to feed.

That was all he would let her do. Zero made it impossible for Rina to tug away from him, even as her legs thrashed out violently as she tried to get away. He felt her heart beating quickly in fear as her silent breath shuddered and she clawed his back with her left hand. She finally stopped struggling, and Zero knew that she gave up the one sided battle.

His blood stained lips gave nothing but a devilish grin.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Dull violet-grey eyes snapped open before he abruptly shot his body foreword. His breathing was heavy, and his pupils dilated in fear as he clutched his head in slight pain. Looking around in deep panic, he could feel the slow rhythm of the limo on the road, and the faint outlines of Yuuki and Akuro in front of him sound asleep in the night. The weight on his lap was recognized to be a sleeping Rina. Her breathing was light and even, and no blood could be seen, nor could Zero catch any scent of spilt blood. It was silent except for the slow humming of the vehicle.

'_A dream?'_ He thought before brushing Rina's hair out of the way of her neck. She wasn't facing him, like she did in his dream, and it seemed as though he never harmed her at all. A dream…it had to be a dream. His back reached the back of the seat with a soft thump as he ran a hand through his hair in relief.

Thank God, he didn't harm her, he didn't…no, it was only a dream, nothing but a dream. But it was so _real_. The taste, her scent, her body struggling beneath him…his stomach seemed to churn in disgust.

It seemed so real. Zero let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding in. But a deep voice made him violently shake from surprise.

"It was a warning." Yagari said. Zero looked at his old teacher in question, causing him to chuckle.

"That vision was a warning, because you two are finally warming up to each other after being separated for so long." Zero stayed quiet as he looked down at Rina's peaceful sleeping form. A warning? For what? About what? That he was going to attack her against her will? Or…

She was suffering worse than he has for the past two months?

"It's telling you that you need to drink her blood, and soon. You've been deprived of it for so long, and the separation between you two has weakened it. I wouldn't normally approve of this, really…" Yagari laughed.

"But with your situation, we really don't have any choice." Zero didn't take his eyes away from Rina. So what would happen if he didn't drink her blood? Would he just randomly attack her out of nowhere?

Rina unconsciously shifted under Zero's gaze before turning around to lie facing him. Her eyes then lazily fluttered open before she lifted up her head, looked around in confusion, shrugged, and laid right back down on Zero's lap. He chuckled, forgetting about the horrid dream—er—_warning_ before sighing and laying his head back on the seat. He didn't want to sleep, but keeping his eyes closed seemed to help him rest, even if it was just a little while.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Yuuki grinned in the darkness as she looked at the sleeping Rina lying in Zero's lap. They finally arrived at the hotel where Zero and Yagari were staying, and Yuuki just had to go inside to pack up some clothes and necessities. Zero, who refused to leave until the last minute, would merely look out the window, or anywhere Rina wasn't whenever someone was looking, and grumbled complaints to himself when he finally had to get out of the car.

Rina woke to Zero lightly shaking her so he could leave, and looked up from her position. IPod dead and laying forgotten on the floor of the car, Rina sat up just enough for Zero to get out of the car and looked around with blotchy-clouded vision. Akuro was lying on the full seat across from her, and Yagari was waiting outside the open door that was the cause of cold air that made Rina shiver. Looking around only took seconds before she fell with a loud plop on the towel as her only pillow now. She felt Zero caress her cheek before feeling another…something…cover her.

Zero reached into his bag and brought out his clean towel before covering Rina with it, clearly seeing she was cold from the rush of the night's cold air. He smiled when Rina snuggled into it without thinking before she dozed off again. Yagari smirked, causing Zero to give him a glare.

The last thing Rina heard was Yuuki and Yagari talking before the car door shut, and Yuuki's presence was in the car. It wasn't long until they stopped again, and this time Rina had to get up.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_Dearest Rina,_

_All went out to dinner, just to let you know if you get back before we do.  
Hope you had fun_-could care less if you enjoyed being-_at the beach, should be back before 11._

_-Aunt Marie_

Rina set down the note in the kitchen and rolled her eyes. Looking at the clock she saw that it was well past midnight, and knew that they must have found something else to do while they were gone. _'Whatever.' _She thought.

With a loud yawn, Rina walked into her room with Yuuki just behind her and Akuro slung lazily over Rina's back. Yuuki clicked the light on and examined the simple plain room before letting her stuff fall by the door and onto the ground. Things here in America were so different then Japan. Rina didn't have to announce to the family that she was home, the doors in the houses didn't slide open, and you could just wear your shoes inside and take them off in your own room if you wanted to.

Rina removed the blankets off her bed and slumped Akuro on top of it before taking off her sandals and throwing them off to the side. She then walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, Yuuki could only guess that Rina was going to shower. But she was wrong, Rina came in shortly after and grabbed Akuro off the bed and helped the zombie-sleeper back into the bathroom.

"Okay Sis, I really doubt you want to be sleeping in dirty salt water so let's go," she grunted before helping Akuro in the shower even though her bathing suit was still on. Rina then shut the curtains and sighed before coming back out, trusting that Akuro wouldn't collapse in her shower.

Yuuki grinned. "You two really look after each other don't you?" she asked. Rina shrugged and fell onto her bed.

"We're all we've got. She was adopted when she was just a baby, people take her appearance as demonic and her parents are complete ass-holes. Typical family if you ask me." Rina shook her head, careful with her words as she said the last sentence. Yuuki blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean by "Typical family"?" Rina waved it off at her.

"Nothing, nothing." She said.

"What's with calling her Sis?" Yuuki asked as she sat down next to Rina.

"We love each other like sisters. And the taking care of her, keeping her out of trouble was my thing. I claimed the spot as the Motherly One out of the group."

"Group?" Sitting up, Rina seemed to be lost in thought as her eyes gazed into the distance.

"Sumi, Jessica, Monica, Akuro, Nadeshiko, and I were our own entire group. We were a mix of the cliques that hung together at school." Yuuki smiled.

"Really? What were they like?" Rina grinned.

"Well…There's Sumi who was the Punk/Goth/Emo-Rock kind of girl. She always cut and dyed her hair, changing it to the scene, emo styles. She always claimed herself as poor and had an older brother and sister. I like her parents, they were cool, but her brother…eh. Her sister was cool too. Sumi was also like a little loyal pet—so we've made fun. She loved dogs, and we pretended that she was a wolf. She was also quiet yet wild, always teamed up with Akuro and such in their crazy things." She laughed at the memory, though her eyes held a tint of sadness.

Yuuki motioned her to go on. "Jessica was little miss, "I'm normal and want to fit in" kind of person. Annoying yes, but she was still our friend. She always complained about how she looked and always had a self-pitying party for herself. But she was our friend and at least _someone_ was bound to be the so-called "Normal" one in our group. We couldn't stand normal, fit-in people, so she always made us mad whenever she talked about it. But oh well, we love her anyways. I think..." Rina trailed off, still thinking.

"I dunno…but she's the "Normal one" I guess. Anyways, and then there's Monica who is also here but I don't really talk to her any more. She's the preppy boy-friend snatching one. I don't know how many boyfriends that girl's had since I've met her. But she doesn't really approve of all the fantasy, anime, laptop freak stuff that the rest of us did. So you could know she was the outgoing one. Her parents are divorced and because her Daddy paid attention to her sister a whole lot more than her, Monica just unconsciously went boy-crazy, so you can't always blame her for wanting a boy's attention."

"Next is Akuro. As you know she's the random funny always-lightening the mood one. She can't really take drama and all that stuff. It's like, completely impossible!" She and Yuuki giggled. "Obsessed with Jell-O, has an unexplainable and odd fear of pennies—"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING PENNIES INTO A CONVERSATION WITH ME IN THE BUILDING!" Akuro yelled out. Rina glared at the door and loudly shushed her.

"SHUT UP AKURO!"

"Sowwy…" Akuro whispered even though Rina and Yuuki couldn't hear it. Rina rolled her eyes.

"As I've said, random. She hates odd numbers too. So she's our idiot and or ditzy one. She's also bi-polar, oblivious to everything, and absolutely clueless to the world. But secretly, I just think she only acts that way because the feeling of sadness is something she can't stand." Yuuki nodded.

"Yeah…I can see that even though I highly doubt it." Rina giggled.

"That makes no sense."

"I know!"

Rina took a deep breath, "And lastly there's Nadeshiko. I don't know much about her since she keeps to herself but she's cool to hang out with. I haven't seen her…or the others in years actually. Nadeshiko doesn't like talking, so she uses this board I think her dad invented that writes out what she wants to say. In fact, she's completely emotionless! It's funny sometimes, because when something funny happens, she doesn't laugh, it just gets written on her board. Yet when she's asleep, she laughs like a total psycho on drugs." Rina giggled again, and Yuuki could see that she really cared about her friends. The thought made her slightly jealous, since she herself couldn't make many friends thanks to her prefect duties and no Fangirls liked her because of it.

"She's also one of Akuro's closest friends…knows her better than anyone…" Rina trailed off, and her face seemed to frown at a thought. Yuuki didn't know why, but she thought that it would be best if she took Rina's attention off of Nadeshiko.

"So…how about you?" Yuuki asked, shaking away the negative thoughts. Rina looked at her in question.

"Well, you said you were the Motherly One, and that's kind of hard to believe, no offence." Rina laughed.

"None taken. Well, by motherly, I mean like I'm the one who's over protective—especially against boys, I worry too much over the little things like going into dangerous-looking places or doing something we're not supposed to. I'm also the one to keep the girls—mainly Sumi and Akuro—out of trouble. We would go to the mall and they would do something stupid, so I would cover it up, stop something bad from happening, or get on the security guards good side and help them get out of it. Before my parents died we were all so happy…" Rina sighed, plopping back down on the bed again before staring at the ceiling.

"My house became a sanctuary…it was a place where all my friends could just be themselves. They could cuss, tell their secrets and get some actual adult advice without being grounded or scolded…they could just sit back and relax without a care in the world. Not get away with murder or anything, but…be who they _really_ are."

"Really? How?"

"Meh, small stuff. You could cuss, play games, go outside and do whatever. Play on the laptop. I dunno. It's still more of a wonder to me why they loved coming over my house because my parents were like teenagers themselves, but yeah, my house was the escape route to fun I guess." Rina shrugged again before sitting up.

"And then…I moved. Sumi lived far away so she couldn't just come over to anyone else's house at anytime for just a short time, Monica became one of the preppy happy people and now she's here…Nadeshiko—I don't know what happened to her, Jessica just stopped talking and hanging out with everyone but kept in touch online—rarely though, Akuro is, well she was with Nadeshiko and I haven't talked to her till I came here…So I'm guessing that The Outcasts were just no more. Even if we still talked to each other and one of us visited another's house from time to time we just…separated. Went different ways."

A loud but content sigh could be heard as Akuro walked out of the bathroom; body only wrapped in a towel and sat down on the other side of Rina. "I miss the old days…My parents became much bigger asses then before." she complained.

Rina nodded, "Amen. Seems none of our legal guardians like us!" she laughed. Quickly sitting up, the female headed towards the bathroom, but stopped and gave Akuro a stern look. "Be nice. If I come out and Yuuki is either bawling her eyes out, dead, missing, scarred for life, or demented like you, you will be grounded from Jell-O for a WEEK!"

She slammed the door before Akuro could reply, or Yuuki could react. She only chuckled when she heard Akuro yell, "NOO!"

"I'm so mean…" Rina told the ceiling.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

(Rina's POV)

I always loved showers, even if it had to deal with water. But hey, to ease my fear, I knew I couldn't possible drown in one. Well, the chances are extremely slim but you get what I mean right?

The thing is, with showers, it always gave me the peace to think. Think about my day, think about possible story ideas, and all that good stuff. But now, as I think about how today went, and how vulnerable I _was_, I couldn't help but feel completely and utterly humiliated!

What the hell was I even THINKING? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Did I just SERIOUSLY _ACT_ THAT WAY IN FRONT OF _**HIM**__?_

GAH!

This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!

I sat on the ground of the shower and pulled my knees up to my chest. My forehead rested on my knee, and the water was currently hitting my back.

_Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!_

I took a shaky breath as I blushed, remembering the events at the beach.

BAH! Romantic-dramatic-mumbo-jumbo! I AM NOT IN SOME KIND OF CRAPPY SAPPY FANFICTION HERE PEOPLE!

. . .

Say anything…And I _will_ kill you…

But seriously! Who the hell does that boy think he is? "Oh, I'm Zero Kiryuu, the emo Ex-Vampire Hunter who also happens to be a Level-D/E or whatever vampire and I'm going to go bi-polar and out of character and actually have this girl I hardly know trust me and overcome her worst fears! Then I'm going to be all touchy and stuff and hold her close to me as she mentally freaks out while standing waist deep in ocean water!"

Yeah, that's just lovely. Isn't it?

"_Do you trust me?"_

His voice and words were like a broken cassette tape playing on repeat in my head. I mean…Who does he think he is, saying those things? Does he think he could just, oh I dunno, ignore and snap at me for one and a half days and then suddenly be nice and I'm puddy resting in the palm of his pale little hand? Does he think he can make up some scene that I'm sure he's practiced and planned dramatically over and over in the shower and I would just—GAH!

Seriously, who DOES something like that?

I gave a deep sigh, rubbing my head in confusion. I could feel a massive headache coming on, and for the first time in what's felt like years I actually _wanted_ to take some kind of headache medicine—not for my headache, but because it was just something that could numb the brain, or SOMETHING.

This is sad, I felt pathetic then…I _feel_ pathetic NOW. I lightly pounded my forehead on the soft part of my fist.

Was this his ultimate goal? To get me to crack as revenge for being a loud-obnoxious-sarcastic-I-don't-care-because-I'm-psychic-and-all-that-badass-shit kind of girl? Yes, I'll admit, my actions have gone a bit too far at the Academy, but really, that's just me! I stopped caring about anything since I was twelve. And not just because of who I was then raised by and because my parents died.

No! Bad Rina!

_MENTAL SMACK OF DOOM!_

Ouch.

Point, where is the point to my thoughts?

I honestly have no idea.

GAH! This SUCKS!

I really need to take a chill-pill here. I just need to take a nice, peaceful shower…and resist the urge to freak out.

GAH!. . . AGAIN!

Four words…damn those goddamn four unholy words! OH MY JOSHIN I'M ABOUT TO BECOME A FREAKING SPAZZ!

No, no, no, no, no….Rina…this is what he's planning…yes…this is exactly what he is planning! To make me overly think about these things and then have a total spazz freak out and finally crack and then he gets my weak spot and then I'm screwed and my game will no longer be fun and—

Again with the "Making me crack and go insane—mentally BAD ill—insane" theory.

I think I might actually consider getting a therapist…

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

So…after a few poundings on the door from Yuuki for me to hurry up because she still needed hot water to shower, I reluctantly got out. I've been known by my friends to have half hour to hour long showers. It remains a mystery to me on how much hot water is still left afterwards. I usually use the excuse of my hair or that soap got in my eyes, but after a while the excuses got old and they just stopped questioning. In reality I just sit there on the ground and think about my day or something and then at last minute I actually shower and then get out.

I sighed…again. In nothing but a fluffy and warm blue towel around my body I walked out because I forgot my clothes. Only to stop dead in my tracks.

Frozen stiff…time has stopped…My heart has literally stopped beating and is now waiting for an opportunity to just jump into my throat and sink into my stomach like a weighing anchor.

There was Yuuki, sitting there with a chatting/ranting Akuro, and currently reading my manga books.

No, not just ANY manga books!

My _Vampire Knight_ Manga books!

I almost dropped my towel right then and there. I didn't only because I was also surprised for another reason.

Yuuki didn't look upset, betrayed, hurt, hell CONFUSED would have been a normal reaction! No, she just sat there and looked…

Amused?

"Akuro…." I growled through gritted teeth. She looked at me in question, as if she had done nothing wrong. She was reading volume seven, as Yuuki seemed to be on volume three.

Yuuki looked up at me, amused expression only faltering slightly. The falter bit was covered in confusion, but she still looked amused at the most.

"Psychic? Really, Rina?" I dove after the manga book, in nothing but a towel mind you, and tried frantically to hide them—even if they were already exposed.

Oh god, oh god, NO! AKURO YOU DIM-WITTED SON OF A—

"AKURO YOU LITTLE TWIT!" I screamed. She giggled and escaped my clawing clutches as Yuuki pounced away from my first attack, giggling with the manga book held tightly in her hands.

"Ri-na-chan!" Yuuki taunted, waving the book in front of my face. "YOU have some EXPLAINING to do!"

I almost cried.

Damn you Akuro! You're going to make Yuuki go into break-down-memory-blocking mode! THEN what am I gonna do? Tell everyone about the manga? HELLS NO! WHERES MY FUN THEN! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!

"Rina sit down and stop throwing a fit, its creeping me out!" Yuuki scolded as she held the book out of my reach and blocked me with her arm.

"NOOOO! AKURO YOU TRAITOR!"

"GODDAMN IT SIT DOWN!"

Holy shit did Yuuki just….Cuss?

SHE CUSSED!

"OH MY JASHIN YOU CUSSED! INNOCENT UNCORRUPTED YUUKI JUST CUSSED."

"OH YOU WANT MORE? SHUT THE _HELL _UP AND SIT THE **FUCK** DOWN!"Eyes wide, mouth clamped shut, and stiff body immediately sitting down in fear of Yuuki's newly found wrath, I didn't utter a word.

WOULD YOU? YUUKI, of ALL PEOPLE has CUSSED! At ME! ME! HOLY SHI—

"Rina stop mentally cussing at the people in the dark, its unhealthy." I blinked.

"Uh…I can explain?

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

(One hour later)

"Okay, so let me get this straight, YOU, YUUKI CROSS, are not mad at me?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Your head is not aching in pain or anything like that?"

Confused look, "…No…"

"And you're not freaking out over the fact that you're KANAME'S 'SISTER'?"

She gave a while to answer, looking up in the corner of her eye as she thought. After a few seconds she shook her head again. "Nope!"

I blinked.

I'm confused…

"Actually, I think it's pretty cool! And Akuro's told me all about the little adventures and things you plan to mess up," Enter me glaring at Akuro for ruining my fun here.

"And I want in."

"Please don't tell Kaname I know you—Wait…what?"

Giving me a smile, she nodded enthusiastically and leaned forward on my bed that the three of us were sitting on. We were surrounded by the Vampire Knight manga, or at least the few books that I had (Yes, this includes the scene of Yuuki turning into a vampire and all that good stuff) and Yuuki was scanning through the volume, but set it down to give me a mischievous smile.

"I. Want. In." At this, I couldn't help but smile.

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"Sweet…"

Okay, so I told Yuuki everything I knew, including the book Diary. She had tons of questions, and seemed happy to know a lot about her past. She said she already knew that there was something odd about this place, and knew that it wasn't just because she's in America. But somehow, she made it to the real world, along with the others, I said. I think that because she is in the real world, her head isn't aching in pain at the memories didn't because, well they even exist here.

So as a warning, I made sure to tell her that when we get back to her world, she may have a major headache and creepy blood hallucinations. She almost cried at the death of her parents, and begged to understand what exactly was going on.

When we got to the subject of Zero…well, she was kind of embarrassed. I couldn't blame her, and laughed at her flushed face."We've been friends since we were little, and I don't know much about him…this really explains a lot…"

She was hurt though, when reading the chapter about Zero saying he was going to hunt after her, and then surprised me when she laughed, "Yup…run away from him so he could keep having a reason to live…that's something I would do…"

"Yeah, but because of the love triangle between You, Kaname, and Zero…A lot of people—this is not including me—think your kind of…well…"

"Well?"

"A stuck up bitch is the terms used most often…But-but!" I hurried, trying not to make her freak out, "They're just jealous and mad! In my opinion! I can TOTALLY see where you're coming from! Who can resist two unbelievably hot guys? Especially one you've know practically your whole life!"

She then gave me a familiar devilish look, and her smirk (And recent actions) are seriously starting to scare me.

I voice my thoughts.

"Well, well, well, Rina. 'Unbelievably _hot _guys' eh? So does this mean someone's finally admitting she likes Zero?"

"Oh HELLS NO!" I said much too quickly, face turning red. She gave me a look.

"Don't give me that look—I INVENTED that look!"

"Rina…"She warned.

"Okay, okay!" I said, putting my hands up defensively, "I admit it! I was one of the Zero fan girls Jeesh!"

She smirked in victory before frowning, "_Was_?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, after meeting him it just died. I think it's some pride missed with automatic defense to relationship mechanism in my brain but the POINT IS!" I opened my mouth, holding up my finger in instruction before closing it again.

"I'm sorry, what were we talking about again?" She rolled her eyes.

"You're almost as bad as Akuro!" She whined. Akuro laughed.

"Haha! NO ONE can be as badass as me!"

"Riiight…"

"So what are we gonna do?" Yuuki asked, causing me to give her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," She gestured to all the mangas. "About Maria, Shizuka, Ichiru, RIDO, Sarah or whatever her name is! What are we gonna do when we get back?"

"Oh…" I shrugged, "I dunno. I just go with the flow of things is what I've been doing…" Yuuki rolled her eyes.

"And look where that's gotten you…" I laughed.

"I am the all mighty merciless GOD of this universe! They shall not touch me MWAHAHAHA!"

And then came the question I've been dreading, except I imagined her asking it more quietly and dramatic, but instead I got:

"What the—KANAME IS THE STARTER OF THE KURAN CLAN? WHO THE HELL WAS HIS FIRST LOVER!" Me and Akuro couldn't help but burst out laughing.

I explained, and after three hours, Yuuki knew everything we knew. Only so often did she freak out, and I also showed her MangaReader so she could read the rest of the chapters. I almost cried and had a complete spazz freak-out attack when I found out OneManga and MangaFox no longer supplied Vampire Knight.

"What other stuff is there?"

"Well, there's stuff like props, the uniforms, and my favorite: Fanfictions."

"Fanfictions?"

"Where people take the characters of a real story and make their own. They don't own anything except Oc's of course but you get what I mean." She nodded.

"There's stories like _Too Good to be True_ by _AidoRockz _(Heehee, I love advertising) where people go into your world, and then there's others where you're like a princess and Zero's this vampire prince or hunter prince and all that good fairy tale stuff." She blushed in embarrassment. I couldn't help but laugh.

"There are stories with you and Kaname too. But honestly, I think that there's more supporters for Kaname and Zero than anything else!" She actually burst out laughing at this, and it took forever for her to finally compose herself, (By then she was clutching her stomach and rolling on the ground).

Gee, never expected that, but then again being with me has changed her so…

Oopsie?

She finally took her shower, and we are all in bed now, talking, ranting, and complaining about the future. Mostly me and Yuuki because Akuro kept dozing off.

"So all this stuff is gonna happen, for sure. What are we going to do?" I asked out loud, not sure how many times it's been asked today.

Yuuki shot up out of bed, a big smile on her face and turned to me. (I was on the foot of the bed with a separate blanket as Yuuki and Akuro shared the actual part of the bed. I'm just nice like that.

She shoved Akuro over to wake her up, and both of our attention was on her.

"I got it!"

"Got what?"

Insert rolling eyes here, "What were gonna do!"

"Seriously!"

She grinned evilly, causing me and Akuro to grin evilly as well as we looked at each other.

"Okay, here's the plan…"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"Yuuki Kuran/Cross…" I whispered, eyes glowing in excitement. I held out my hand, and Akuro took this clue to hold out her hand as well and put it over mine. This was our way of voting.

"Welcome to the Club Sis."

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it seems rushed, but I reeaaalllyyy want to get to the manga now.

Ooooohhh…So Yuuki has finally joined the Sister Hood and is now in on the Secret! Rina and Akuro have seriously corrupted her! Bwahahaa! Okay, OFFICIAL! NEXT CHAPTER THEY ARE GOING BACK TO THE ACADMEY! AND THE MANGA WILL START ONCE AGAIN!

I'M SO EXCITED NOW! YUUKI HAS BECOME EVILLY CORRUPTED! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Review?

Btw, this was kind of a filler chap, as I sadly admit. But I had to get this down and over with.

**Thank you my wonderful reviewers!**

****Please note: Rina has NOT overcome her fear. It takes more time than that. She's just slowly learning to trust Zero that he won't let her drown.**

**To all freaking out over the shutdown on manga on OM:**** We still have MangaReader! I'm not so sure about MangaFox though… Yes, I know its stupid how the companies are shutting these sites down and I am really, really pissed off about it T_T But I have my sources! People are sending me websites and stuff so I can continue this story! I thank you all who have supported me and I'm glad this story is worth continuing (To be honest I thought I would be getting only like, 65 reviews on this story by now) and I will NEVER discontinue it! If I suddenly stop writing after more than six months without an author's note I am DEAD. I have DIED. But I would have told me friends to pass the message on before dying, or ask her to continue it though it may be hard because we write in completely different ways…But I'm not dying so this story is continuing. ^_^ Paying to read the wwebsties…well I wouldn't read it then anyways cause I can't afford it hahaha...I'm broke as hell…**

**HoneybeeAnt:**** I was trying my best to go for the "Awww…" Reaction ^_^ Glad I kind of succeeded. I'm no good with sappy parts but hey, practice makes perfect! A Slim Jim is meat…it's like Jerky except skinny long and in cylinder form….no idea how wrong that sounds but hey my best explanation. I'd Google it but I'm too lazy lol. You're welcome ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Jestie Kiryuu:**** They are for sure going back to the academy next chapter, and then we can FINALLY (Yays!) get back on the manga chaps. I hope you liked this chappy ^_^**

**I love creepy things:**** Yays! Updates!**

**Mag77****: I'd join you on that adventure I hate Sasuke! He needs to get a life! Beer tastes TERRIBLE! And thinking up how Rina and Zero were going to make up was really hard T_T Oh man I love the dark, unless I watch a scary movie. I for one—if I haven't pointed it out before— am terrified of zombies. Lol South Park, I saw what they looked like in chibi-japanese-anime form and Kenny looks ADORABLE! I liked the "Ungroundable" and Canada goes on strike episode. They were really funny xD I'll be sure to check the Kitty Kurse out if I haven't already (Read so many naruto stories I forget x3) OH! I LOVE long reviews! They just simply brighten up my day that someone takes their time to actually review my stories! And thanks for suggesting my story to someone! I feel special :3**

**LadyUchiha1994:**** Thanks!**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox:**** That was really hard to write since I kept forgetting to add certain stuff here and there lol.**

**Crimson Solitude of the Moon****:**** Ugh, I Kaname suuuuuckksss! Yesh, they shall finally be back at Cross Academy! To my happiness!**

**:**** Yes, I like to that one day I can have Rina's personality lol, I'd DIE before even doing half the stuff she does!**

**Vamp. Dani****:**** Well, she didn't exactly give up her fear just yet, but I think she can tolerate being by deep water at the most.**

**KooleyAid:**** Well, it's easier for me to give her your real-life traits cause then I know what to do with her! Heehee, plus I need another excuse for her to act that way.**


	25. Chapter 25: Arrival

A/N: I HAVE SURVIVED FRESHMAN FRIDAY! THREE CHEERS FOR MEH! (Two weeks ago xD)

And by the way, this chapter has beaten my record on the word count, so this month wait better make you happy. Cuz this chapter's reeeeaaalllyyy long.

The funny thing about this chapter (And story so far) is that there is a LOT of advertisement (Which I do NOT own by the way).

Oh, and do you guys prefer the names to be spelled:

**Ichijo or Ichijou or should I just keep it Takuma?**

**Aido or Aidou or Hanabusa?**

**When Rina thinks of their names, and during the narrating.**

Gate Seating Arrangement

(Wall/Plug) (Arm Rest)Yuuki, chair, Akuro, chair, (Arm Rest)

(Wall) (Arm Rest) Rina, Zero, chair, Yagari, (Arm Rest)

Plane seating arrangement (Front Sky POV)

(Window) Rina, Zero (Walk Lane) Yuuki, Akuro, Yagari (Walk Lane) Seat, Seat (Window)

Class seating arrangements (Pers.=Person)

(Pers.)(Pers.) Zero (Pers.)

Yori, Yuuki, Rina, Akuro

_**Question of the Chapter:**__** Using one word, how would you describe your favorite character (Preferably crush) in Vampire Knight? (My Answer: Mysterious.)**_

_Disclaimer: I only own my stuff._

* * *

_**Rina Tomonaga**_

_Chapter 25-Arrival_

_*~*Flashback*~*_

The dark blue crayon against the paper sounded rough and scratchy as the child held nothing but the look of deep concentration on her four year old face. Her colorless black eyes darted back and forth, and due to the lack of attention, the black to grey and white wolf whined before blocking her view with his paw. She looked up at the animal, "Ne~?" she asked, never one to speak actual normal words. This fact was something her parents didn't like for various reasons—and it was exactly why she did it.

The wolf licked her nose before flashing his white fangs. His crystal blue eyes clouded with excitant as he tugged at the hem of the child's night gown before playfully pouncing on top of her.

"Heehee~ Zakari-kuuun," she giggled. The wolf known as Zakari, nuzzled his nose into the side of her stomach before he got off of her at last. He sat next to her tiny form as she straightened out herself, and then her picture, before letting his head rest on her lap. Scratching the canine behind his ear, the child sighed in relief that her picture wasn't ruined as she held it up in satisfaction. Zakari relaxed under the child's touch, and lazily opened one eyes to examine the four year olds picture.

The picture was a bit well drawn for a four year old; she just finished coloring in the wolf on the right, about half an inch taller than the little girl with blue hair next to him. And holding her hand was another girl with long brown hair who was the same height and was also wearing the same gown as the first. The girl giggled at her happy artwork containing rainbows and a clear blue sky, and green grass that was, well, no more than scribbles.

The noise the wolf made was one that the girl took as a compliment. While nuzzling her cheek into the wolf's silky dark fur, she sighed dreamily, imagining what the outside world must be like. The wolf's ear twitched at the sound, and slightly tilted his head up in her direction. But she just gave him her fang-showing grin and set the picture back onto the floor.

"Zakari-kun…" she whispered softly.

"You my best fwiend…"

_*~*End of Flashback*~*_

I remember when I first met Akuro. We were both in kindergarten and I found a penny on the ground. Suddenly, I'm attacked by this psycho child with a pocket knife. There were two things that came out of this.

One: I stole her lighter and happily skipped home. Well, at least I tried to skip home.

Two: The fire was so fascinating to look at that I didn't see the knife she left on the ground and tripped (More like slid backwards) on it and hit my head.

Really hard, thus putting me in a coma for a month. I shuddered. Doctors SUCK!

Well, we became best friends out of it, I guess that's a plus…I think.

I still have the lighter and pocket knife from that day. The first day I actually met a girl that—

No, no I can't say "That didn't want me dead." Cause she tried to kill me…so…yeah. But hey! It wasn't for my hair! And that my good friend, was a first. But she shocked me so much I lost control on the eye color thing, causing her entranced look I guess. I'm still not sure…

Yuuki and Akuro were fast asleep, unlike me who is reading Lina's Diary as I fiddled with Akuro's lighter I still had from way back then. Thinking about the past made me pull it out of my "Box of Memories" that I promised to never open again. Ehh…I broke that promise. Not a surprise, so oh well.

'_The day has been normal as usual, but I keep having this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something terrible is gonna happen. Kuran, a friend of I's is supposed to be "Keeping watch on me" today. I won't tell me why I can never go out at certain times anymore. It seems as if he's trying to keep me in the dark about the world. I haven't seen Naomi in two months, and I keep wondering what she's been up to…'_

Lina's entries made her sound like she was some glass china doll that Raidon's tried to hide from the world. I could tell that every so often he would just make sure Lina was stuck in a mental cage and not tell her anything. She was like his sex-toy or something since that's all he's been doing lately. I'm surprised Lina hasn't noticed it yet, but she's also been eve's dropping on his conversations in meetings. It wasn't until many years later that she was getting a clue that Raidon was keeping her like a trapped animal. That he changed.

Everything seemed so familiar as I read these entries. It was like I wrote it all myself, but now I'm like eighty years old and going through my diary holding the spirit of my teenage years.

Gah! This just makes me feel like an old lady. I wonder how long this thing is anyways.

Lina is also very paranoid, and very dependent on her brother like some lost puppy. She would sit by the fire place until he came home and pounce on him like she hadn't seen him in years. She wasn't exactly _leachy_ though, she didn't smother him like a sick Fangirl (Enter shudder at the thought here) who would suffocate him. No, it was like she didn't know anything BUT I. And she believe everything he said, hell, even reading her thoughts and how she believed what he said, I could tell that he was a big fat liar after she turned eight-teen!

Vampire weapons had yet to be made, the "Chapter" that I'm on. But people are already starting to wonder why their rulers haven't aged, and stuff like that. I think I'm getting close to the manga or something.

It's so confusing, with what's written in here, and what's explained in the manga. Could this possible be how Purebloods were born or something? Cause so far it looks like it. Lina's met other Truebloods like herself and found that the Truebloods—human lover or not—are giving birth to Purebloods. 95 percent of the time they gave birth to just regular humans.

HA! Vampyres were the starters of Purebloods, nobles and all that good stuff. That's funny. I wonder what would happen is Kaname met one? Would they be all formal and dramatic like? If Truebloods are like that then I'm going to hate them just as much as Purebloods. All this formal politeness pisses me off to no end.

Seriously.

I have a headache.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

To say that the week flew by in a flash would kind of be an understatement no matter how many interesting things happened. Yuuki has become addicted to the _Vampire Knight _Manga, and this actually caused me to use that number that was on the pop-up screen on my computer in fear of getting in trouble of their services. The lady, Luna, told me that it was okay I could do whatever I want, blah, blah, blah, not her responsibility.

Bitch, YOU WERE NOT VERY HELPFUL!

Since then I've been working on that mind controlling thing that never seemed to want to work in daylight hours. It's a bummer if you ask me. I dunno why, but something tells me I need to learn how to use it quickly, and use it well. I also began working on the shield, and now instead of it looking like a see-through green matrix computer screen, it became a bit thicker and the lines move faster around the walls. I noted that this made it strong, and you can now stand right outside the shield and not smell a thing, (Akuro made dinner…yeah; I put the shield to use.).

I tried using my observation sight, and noted that it finally gave up on me and disappeared. Same thing for the aura change. I tried freaking Yagari out by changing the aura in the room to a heavy Level E's; it didn't go too well much to my disappointment. The only thing I'm worried about actually losing is my built-in lie detector, since I've had it for years.

But back to Yuuki, I had to warn her that things may or may not make her cry, while other things may completely shock her to the point of looking at people differently.

I had to constantly remind her of this whenever we see Zero. Yeah, that's right; she looks at Zero with new eyes now! Lovely ain't it? No, she doesn't look at him differently in a bad way, but she is more understanding about his past, and…well actually she avoids him when necessary because of the whole love/hate relationship thing and blushes at random moments when thinking about it.

(Yuuki: *Shakes head rapidly* "No! No! No! Zero belongs to YOU not me! That's just not right! NOT. RIGHT!" Me: *Raises eyebrow* "Excuse me?")

There are also moments during the week I seriously don't want to think about or stress-over because the actions make me question my sanity. I don't like questioning my sanity, it takes a lot of thinking and it hurts my brain.

Sooo…speaking of Zero…

Well… dare I say it?

Sigh…Yuuki's pissed off at Kaname.

Yes! I've actually said it! This situation ACTUALLY WENT THERE!

Now, how does speaking of Zero have anything to do with Yuuki being pissed at Kaname? That's an easy question: The fact that Kaname was using everyone as his pawns and seemed to use Zero the way he did for Yuuki's protection severely pissed her off! So much to the point that she was about to scream the big secret out to Zero and seriously transport herself to Japan and whack the poor Pureblood upside the head with Zero's Bloody Rose Gun thing-a-ma-jigger!

And other people say THEY have a stressful life…

Try keeping a big secret about the future from a powerful being named Kaname Kuran and try to avoid getting killed by said Pureblood along with about six others! THAT is **STRESSFULL**!

Now THIS is where I shall draw the line! The line I tell you…THE LINE!

No, I do not support Kaname and Yuuki, I was actually a big Zeki fan (Which for some odd reason I'm starting to detest now), I know that Yuuki could do better, and Kaname could jump off a cliff and repeat the process until he dies, for all I care.

HOWEVER, _I_ do not plan on being the one punished by Kaname for making Yuuki hate him, yell at him, be even _more severely_ pissed off at him, and I do not want to explain how exactly she found everything out. I may be filled with awesomeness, but I know for a fact that fighting against Kaname, I would be the one to lose. Unless I'm actually some sort of unknown creature like the Trueblood's in Lina's diary, then I can kick his ass. But I highly doubt that!

So after a very long lecture and talk to a twitching-extremely-pissed-off Yuuki about how Kaname could be…sweet (BLEHCK!)…in some kind of odd and…weird way, she got the message to let things go with the flow. And with this information, came a new form of our original plan.

But the fact that she continued reading ahead in the manga like there's no tomorrow ("_Wow…Shiki's my cousin? _That_ explains a few things…")_ she caught up to the "Yuuki drinking Kaname's blood to see his past" sort of thing.

_*~*Flashback*~*_

"Hey Rina…" Yuuki called as she clicked the mouse on my laptop.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Do you think Kaname only likes, or loves, me in this future because…I look like his old lover…?" I blinked, thinking of the question before furrowing my brows in confusion.

"I…don't really know…Why?"

She twitched, "BECAUSE SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!" Akuro and I carefully scooted away from the seething brunette.

"Dude…Yuuki…please-please don't break my-break my laptop…I-I have important s-stuff on th-there…"

_*~*End of Flashback*~*_

Yeah…Yuuki threw a fit. She also began complaining on how stupid and embarrassing she acted in the future—which also freaked me out even though I agree. But what actually creeped me out was the fact that…

She actually thinks Shizuka is pretty awesome.

Gah! WHAT HAVE I DONE?

But alas, the interesting week does not end there. Did I mention that she's been on several movie dates and such with that dude Derek we met at Hot Topic?

Yes, I'm still freaking out at this point! He spoke Japanese too! A BRITISH ACCENT SPEAKING JAPANESE! THAT IS CREEPY! Awesome, BUT CREEPY!

DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT INFLUENCE I AM GIVING TO YUUKI!

THAT'S RIGHT! We all went to the mall again because we were bored, and the Hot Topic dude who I thought at first had an interest in me came to talk to me, and to my happiness, he was only asking me if I could introduce him to Yuuki. Yes, he ended up getting her new number (Akuro was nice enough to get Yuuki a cell) and they've been on a few dates in one week.

I really couldn't wait to see the look on Kaname's face once he hears about this. (_"Well he doesn't expect me to just sit there and take his crap now does he? A girl like me needs attention! ATTENTION! And does he give me even the time of day? Yeah, 5 percent of the time maybe. But I'M NOT DOIN' IT! NOT. DOIN' IT!")_

Holy shit Yuuki's becoming a woman and standing up for herself! You go girl!

What have I done…?

I think I created something…whether or not it's terrible has yet to be decided. Her new nickname is Otaku too, since Akuro and I have gotten her into anime BIG time! She's now a fan of _Naruto_ (Favorite guy character(s)-Itachi, Kimimaro, Neji and Naruto. She hates Karin and doesn't care for Sasuke), _Skip Beat_, _Shugo Chara_ (Her and Akuro got in a fight over Ikuto until the Samurai dude came in. she doesn't know who Nagehiko is though), _Chibi Vampire_ ("Wow, that's a lot like you Rina…" was her response to Karen), and _Fruits Basket_ (Favorite dude: The dude who's cursed as the cow).

I'm sorry, I'm terrible with names unless its _Naruto_, or _Shugo Chara_. Even _Vampire Knight_ names I have trouble remembering, even _Inuyasha_ and _Shugo Chara!_

Poor Kaname…he now has competition with non-existing people. Of course I thought that about my future boyfriend when it came to _Vampire Knight_, but that's beside the point.

Though I have to admit, I do not want to really screw things up with Kaname and Yuuki, the couple is cute—Lame—but cute. And since Yuuki seems to NOT be falling in love with Zero and vice versa like they're supposed to…I minus well give little Kaname a push along this plot's way for her protection. And I want Yuuki and Kaname to be happy. Well, Yuuki to be happy. Forget Kaname.

Ugh, so much to do…I have a headache. I've been saying/thinking that a lot lately haven't I?

Oh yeah, and Yuuki has become a full supporter of the couples Aido and Yori, Ichiru and Maria (Not so much Shizuka), and Akatsuki and Ruka. ("Aww! They're so cute together!"-Yuuki fangirling over Aido and Yori)

*shudders* Jashin help me. She also feels bad for Shizuka, and I know for the life of me that no matter how many lectures I give her, she's only going to look at Shizuka with nothing but pity.

Gee, I can't wait till we meet Rido Kuran! I can just imagine Yuuki going all, "Oh HELL YES! KICK-ASS REAPER WEAPON TIME! KICK-ASS REAPER WEAPON TIME~!" (Peanut butter Jelly song)

…I am never, EVER imagining that song and dance with Yuuki again.

*shudders again* It's scary.

Now, I can imagine _myself_ doing that song and dance because, well that's just me. Except I doubt Lucifer would turn into one kick-ass grim reaper weapon because I seriously doubt (And hope not) that I'm going to become a vampire. It'd be awesome if I did, but then again It'd suck if I did because then I'd have to be a slave to someone. But I may be too stubborn to follow their orders…but then again that's my noobish thinking.

Maybe I can befriend Shizuka?

No…Zero would hate me. –Enter frowny face here-

But then again why do I care?

Uh…because Zero needs someone there for him after Yuuki leaves? Speaking of which, what AM I going to do when that point of the plot comes?

Will I be dead?

Will I become Kaname's slave because he's pissed off at me and I'm doomed to serve him and Yuuki forever?

Will I even be alive long enough to witness these events?

Will Rido find me?

What about the Elders, like Ichiou or that one dude who seriously looks like a chick?

Will I lose my memory?

Will I be sent home?

Am I going to stay with Zero and help him watch over the school during the time skip?

What the hell about Kaito?

Is Kaito's hair blue like the dude in Vocaloid?

Who?

What?

How?

When?

Where?

WHY JASHIN! WHY!

So many questions, so much thinking, this is all seriously giving me a headache.

Do you see what I mean about my life being STRESSFULL?

I banged my head on the book I was reading (Bree Tanner's POV on Eclipse), and earned some confused looks in return.

I should probably concentrate on the current scene right now before asking all these questions should I?

Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. Let's focus on the _now_ shall we? Save us the confusion? Yeah…Yeah I like that better.

If you haven't gotten the message at the beginning of this long monologue of an explanation, the week is finally over, and we are now all waiting at the airport in Orlando.

And when I mean all, I mean ALL of us! This includes Akuro, who is going to become another prefect at the Academy. The Chairman "somehow" knew that Akuro knew about vampires, which surprised me and caused me to smack Akuro upside the head and demand what she said to the ex-hunter. She shrugged and said she had no clue.

Gee, Akuro. Thanks for being such a GREAT help!

NOT!

Jashin, the Chairman must be happy with all this extra help. Because first of all, Akuro and I aren't from that council/elder/hunter place and don't detest vampires and all that good stuff. We're not here to just keep an eye on Zero since that's Yagari's job, and Zero must be happy and can now stop complaining about the lack of help looking over these "Goddamn Bloodsuckers".

Okay, I'm getting off subject. We're in Orlando, Florida, at the airport, waiting for our 16-20 hour flight (Oh my Jashin kill me now), and right now we are sitting at our gate that will board in about half an hour.

Yay…

I sighed.

We all chose the seats that were next to the window showing an enormous airplane—the one that we were all going to be riding in. Due to the fact that this flight is about 16-20 hours long (Fact), I'm sure the seats were pretty big and comfy. It made me wonder what First Class was like…

Under the large window was the beam that it loomed over, containing two outlets to plug in any electronic you had. I had my iPod charging (So glad I bought the special plug that takes in computer cords) in one outlet while Akuro used the other one to play on her laptop and using *coughstealingcough* the internet from the _Main Street Café_. She was also sitting across from me and let her legs lay across the seat next to her. Yuuki sat in the seat next to THAT and had her knees bent up to her chest as she began texting with her eyes glued to the cell phone's screen.

I bet fifty bucks that she's texting Derek. Poor Kaname. But I don't honestly think that she's going to leave Kaname for Derek, oh heavens no, I'd die from the plot change and sudden change of heart, no matter how much I hate Kaname—I think she's only doing this as revenge. Revenge, haha, you've gotta love it.

Except you Sasuke Uchiha, go and find a better hobby!

Of course, there's me, sitting across from Akuro and leaning against the armrest with a book in my hand that I wasn't really reading. I think I've been on the same page for the past ten minutes; it really was quite boring, yet interesting at the same time. But that's not why I'm not reading, no, it's the questions, the plan we all made, and a whole ton of other stuff.

And…I just didn't want to read the sad ending. Yes, I read the ending before beginning the story, hoping that there was some happy ending on how Bree survived. But, to my dismay, there was no such thing.

I don't even get why I'm reading it now.

I think it's because Zero bought it for me while we were at the mall (Thank God they were out of Vampire Knight manga at the time) and I just didn't want to be rude. Now, why exactly Zero got it for me, I have no clue. It was nice of him though, even if it went something like this:

_*~*Flashback*~*_

I was sneaking over to the manga section near the front of the bookstore, just to check and make sure I didn't have to hide the manga from Zero (Who was wearing a kick-ass gangster hat I kindly *coughforcedcough* asked him to wear as not to attract attention for his hair). To my luck, there was none!

Yays!

I turned around and jumped with a loud but short squeak, surprised at the presence of Zero who decided it would be funny to stalk up slowly and quietly behind me.

"Uh…Hi Zero!" I greeted nervously. He rolled his eyes and handed me a small plastic bag while looking away, as if he were embarrassed by doing such an action.

"What's this?" Slowly taking the bag from his grasp, I peered inside and forced myself to believe that the embarrassed school crush look Zero had was just my imagination.

Taking out the book, a big smile spread across my face as I read the title: _Short Story and Life of Bree Tanner_. "Oh my Jashin…" I gasped.

"Did you buy this for me?" I took his silent look as a yes before jumping on Zero in excitement.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I yelled while earning a disapproving glare from the cashier worker person.

"Hn." Was Zero response before he walked away.

_*~*End of Flashback*~*_

Sigh…Did I mention I have a headache? Yeah…in case I didn't, I do.

Zero was in the seat next to me, but he was also laying his head down in my lap because he looks like he could pass out and hurt himself any second. I'm just nice like that. Plus I took this chance to run my fingers through his silky silver hair with my free hand. I don't know why, or if this is even true, but I think Zero's enjoying this.

A lot.

But really, who cares when you get to play with silky silver hair? I DON'T! Heh, heh…so soft…

I shook my head and flipped the page. Thank Jashin Yagari went off to the smoking area, otherwise I'd be receiving a funny look from him, or I'd have to be stuck here and listen to his complaining about "American Airlines" and how weird it is to be in America again.

Jeesh man it's not THAT bad…

No…no…I take that back. It's bad. You know what? I'm moving to Canada if I can't stay in Japan. Canada has Canadian bacon, and I heard they also have turkey bacon!

"Mmm…Bacon…" I accidently said out loud in a daze. Zero just gave me a questioning, "WTF are you thinking about?" look. I ignored him and went back to my book.

No wait…

I looked at Zero, debating whether or not to ask him to get me a cinnamon pretzel. Should I? Well, the worst that could happen is have him glare at me and tell me to get it myself since it's only like….20 feet away, but I don't want to get up. Plus I have pride, and pride has told me not to ask for Zero's help. Unless it involves pie.

I shall give up my pride for pie!

Okay, let's weigh the options, I can either ask Zero to go get me a cinnamon pretzel while at the same time risking my pride and I may or may not earn a glare from said Zero and he'll order me to get up and get it myself, or I can sit here and starve and wait till I have to eat the disgusting plane food—which is what the bunch of snacks in my bag are for.

So many decisions. I know Akuro will just tell me to get it myself, and Yuuki is busy texting Derek to even pay attention to me. I do not like repeating myself. And Yagari is gone and wouldn't have gotten it for me anyways.

Meh…I'll sit here and starve.

Zero removed his arm from over his eyes and gave me a stern look—I could only see this from my peripheral vision since I'm "Reading" the book in my hands.

After a few minutes of silence, I finally looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"You're hungry." It wasn't a question, hell; it was more like a command if you ask me! He's commanding for me to be hungry? That seriously doesn't sound right!

"No…" I lied as I stopped running my fingers through his hair. Pride, no asky Zero for anything….no matter how childish you want to be right now.

This actually confuses me, normally I would just command that someone get me a pretzel, or complain out loud that I'm hungry. So why the hell I'm I being quiet about it now? I blame stress, it can do some strange things to you…

"Hn." Was his response before he sat up, straightened his self out and began walking away. I frowned at the lack of warmth and was pretty disappointed at the fact that I no longer got to run my fingers through his silky hair anymore.

Brat!

You don't just sit up and walk away after doing that! RAWRS! I demand thy silky hair!

I shall get your hair someday Zero…just you wait!

"Heh, heh, heh, heh…" I began to laugh evilly out loud, but stopped when Yuuki gave me a "WTF?" look.

Hey look its Yagari! "I see someone finally came back from killing themselves." I teased. He rolled his eyes and sat down a seat away from me, as if Zero's spot said, "MY SPOT! DO NOT SIT OR I SHALL KILL CHU!" Enter quiet chuckle here.

Yuuki looked around the area, as if she just barely noticed something after finally taking the phone out of her line of vision.

"Hey, where's Zero?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Beats me, Mr. I-Shall-Become-the-New-Psychic-By-Knowing-You're-Hungry-Because-I'm-Just-Awesome-Like-That, got up and left, thus leaving a disappointed Not-Really-a-Phsychic-But-Says-She-is-to-Make-People-Stop-Asking-Questions Rina because she no longer gets to play with Zero silky hair."

"…" Yagari and Yuuki said nothing, they only gave me the usual, "WTF are you talking about?" look that I have grown accustomed to. They then looked at Akuro—who was starring at us like we were idiots— as if she would give them an explanation on my long run-along sentence.

"Don't ask…" she said while lightly shaking her head.

Yagari shrugged before leaning back in his chair. "Well that explains a few things…" he said.

"What?" I asked, not really caring, but just asking for the hell of it.

"On my way back here I thought I saw Zero standing in line at the Pretzel stand." He said. "I don't really know Zero to like those things, so I passed it off as someone else." He shrugged. "Whatever." I'm sorry, just a break here, but who the hell has silver hair besides Zero and Ichiru? I mean, psh, yeah Shizuka has long-ass hair that seems to be bleached like a motherfucker but she's in Japan, the ANIME world. Is colored hair a common thing in the anime world? I've noticed that lately, no one questions pink, green or purple hair in those worlds.

Lucky bitches. I get weird stares for having BLUE HAIR.

I glared at a speck of dust lingering in the air while crossing my arms to pout. "That fucker better get me a cinnamon pretzel while he's there…" I mumbled childishly.

Yuuki rolled her eyes before going back to her texting. Yagari blinked, as if he just noticed that Yuuki had a cell phone. "Who could you possibly be texting?" he asked.

"Derek." I said, giving Yuuki a smug look at her glare.

"Otaku's got a boyfriend—" I sang. But was interrupted by Yuuki.

"He's NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"IS NOT!"

"Okay! Jeesh, no need for the yelling!" Yagari scolded while rubbing his ear.

"You asked." I pointed out. He sighed, not bothering to respond.

"I smell cinnamon…"I said randomly, even though it was true. I suddenly felt a wave of heat next to my face, and turning to my right, I was met with a nicely wrapped in holding-paper cinnamon pretzel. Looking up, there was…

Dun, dun, dun….

Zero!

"Hey Zero!" I greeted.

"Hn." He, well not said…THAT ISN'T EVEN A WORD DAMN IT!

I looked down at the pretzel and cautiously took it in my hands, "Is this for me?" I asked. He nodded before walking around the row of chairs and taking back his seat next to me. My face suddenly broke out into a cheerful smile; I was willing to bet that if we were in the anime world, I would have a pink/yellow multicolored background with sparkles surrounding me as my face chibi-fied into an irresistible adorableness!

"Ah~!" I gasped, "Thank chu Zero!" Too happy to care if it was out of character of me or not, I kissed him on cheek before happily taking a bite on my pretzel.

YAYS! I GOT A CINNAMON PRETZEL! WHOOHOO!

Still in a mental chibi-fied mode, I closed my eyes while humming a random tune and set my book on top of my bag. Akuro looked up from her laptop, eyed my pretzel, and gave Zero her best puppy dog eyes she could muster up (I still have yet to overcome them myself but I wasn't paying attention).

"I want oooonnneee!" She complained. "Zeroooo…"

"No." He said sternly.

"But—"

"No."

"But you—"

"No."

"But I'm hun-"

"No."

"But you got Rina one—"

"You're point?" I couldn't help but giggle as Zero smirked at Akuro's glower.

"Rinnnaaa! Tell your boyfriend, Zero, to get me a pretzel!" She whined.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I snapped a bit too quickly, happy mood almost instantly turning into embarrassment.

"He is too!" She argued.

"Is not!

"Is too!"

"Is NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"We are NOT having this argument again!" Yagari yelled, making us both shut up at once. Yuuki giggled.

"Shut up Otaku-Baka!" I childishly snapped. She stuck her tongue out at me.

God she acts so much like me. *Sniff* I feel so proud! They grow up so fast!

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(Other POV-Because hearing Zero's thoughts on certain events are interesting, no?)**

The sudden urge to buy Rina a pretzel was like a sudden jolt electrified through his skin, and the itchy feeling to get up and do it wouldn't go away until he actually did. Zero opened his eyes as he comfortably laid his head onto Rina's lap and looked at Rina who seemed to not be paying attention. He was glad she liked the gift he bought her, since he saw her reading the Twilight book in the beginning of the year, and it's been a week since the new Bree Tanner or whatever book came out, so he doubted that Rina had gotten it yet.

Well, it didn't look like Rina was reading at the moment anyways, her eyes were dazed into the far off distance, and she'd been on the same page for the past ten minutes. Zero knew for a fact that Rina was a fast reader, and could read the book in two hours tops. So she must have something on her mind, and Zero could just tell that it was serious, and was bothering her to no end.

This sudden ability to automatically feel what Rina felt, and what she wanted was irritating to Zero as well. It was like his ability to control thorn vines, he just had to get used to it. These abilities would have to be reported to the Chairman as soon as he got back to the Academy. Was this part of the bond? It probably was, since these things have never happened before meeting Rina again.

It couldn't be because…no, it couldn't be because of _that_. It couldn't be part of his _change_. The bloodlust had toned down by 75% since he stepped foot onto the Floridian soil! It had to be because of her.

He let out a deep breath and concentrated on Rina's fingers running through his hair. She seemed to be less cautious on the physical contact with him since the beach, and even allowed him to just hug her from behind at random moments when he just couldn't help himself. Rina didn't ask why he acted this way, she just merely smiled, patted (sometimes even petted as if he were a dog) his head, hug him back, have a small conversation on whether or not he was okay, and then the two would go on with the rest of the day with absolutely no awkwardness.

Rina was also always happy when he let her play with his hair, so he made a mental note to let her do that more often as well. Zero seemed to be making a lot of mental notes involving Rina's happiness lately, and to his surprise, he was actually proud of himself.

Why exactly that was, Zero didn't know. But he liked the feeling of accomplishment when finding a way to make Rina smile, so he tried to do whatever he could to achieve that goal every day.

"What?" she finally asked, seeming almost irritated at the fact that she was hungry.

"You're hungry." It was supposed to come out like a question, in fact, what Zero planned to do was sit up and ask, "Are you hungry?" but because he already knew somehow that she was debating whether or not to get something to eat, he guessed that it just automatically came out like a command.

Rina's left hand seemed to twitch as it ran through his hair again, but it looked like she didn't notice the tiny mess-up.

"No…" she lied before her hand removed themselves from his silky strands. Zero gave her a look that she ignored, and noticed that for some reason, even after the beach, Rina wasn't acting too much like her typical self lately. Did he do something wrong? Was Zero a bit too bold in this past week?

Rina didn't seem to mind. Sure, there was still a wall of distance between them but Zero planned on breaking it down. No, he wasn't going to merely climb over it only to have it slam down on his back again once his feet touched the other side. He was going to take the time to break it down. Brick, by brick.

Rina was also a bit stressed lately, and after Yuuki spent that one night over her house it looked like she too was carrying something on her shoulders that was just a bit too much.

"Hn." Was all Zero decided to (not) say, before forcing himself to sit up and simply walked away. Another shock of electricity coursed throughout his body, and with this, Zero couldn't help but smirk.

She was mad that he left.

He was making some progress.

Rina was hungry though, so that was his first priority. But wait, what would she like to even eat?

Crap, Zero was _stupid_! He didn't even ask before he left! He couldn't go back NOW, he would look like a complete idiot!

Zero let out an annoyed sigh before finding himself stop in front of a pretzel stand. He looked up at the three people in front of him and wondered, _'Now why exactly did I stop here?_'

Another sigh escaped his lips before Zero shrugged to himself. Oh well, minus well just take this chance.

As he waited for the last person in front of him to get their order, Zero finally took this chance to just look at what they had.

Cinnamon pretzels, those bread wrapped around mini hot dog things, salt pretzels, other pretzels that he just knew Rina would gag at…

"Hello sir, what can I get you?" the cashier asked. Zero let out a deep breath and pretended that he was debating on two things.

'_**Cinnamon pretzel, with a medium sized lemonade…'**_ a husky voice whispered inside his head. Zero turned around in confusion, only to find that no one was there besides the man talking to his daughter on what to get behind him.

"Sir?" the man asked again. Zero shook his head and looked back at the cashier.

"Two cinnamon pretzels…with medium lemonade…" he ordered, his heavy Japanese accent dripping off the English words. The man nodded, glanced up at Zero's silver hair and began picking up the things Zero ordered.

The worker—Kyle, his name-tag read—set the wrapped pretzels and drink on the glass shelf showing off the different types of sauces and gave Zero the price.

"Thank you…" Zero said as he gave Kyle the right amount of money before leaving with the food.

The airport was crowded, and he forced himself to ignore the stares he was receiving from random people, and by the way no one had colored hair around here, he guessed it was because of that. Silver hair didn't seem too natural to Americans, but then again, Zero really didn't care.

He knew he was almost there when he heard Yuuki and Rina argue over something that he didn't know about.

"_Is too!"_

"_IS NOT!"_

"_Okay! Jeesh, no need for the yelling!"_ He heard Yagariscold Yuuki and Rina while rubbing his ear.

"You asked." Rina said while shrugging her shoulders. Yagari sighed, not bothering to respond.

Zero wasn't completely behind Rina yet before she took a deep breath.

"I smell cinnamon…" Zero rolled his eyes after finally standing behind Rina's chair, and held the pretzel down by Rina's face. Turning, he swore he saw Rina's mouth almost water.

She seemed surprised when she looked up to find Zero of all people hold out the pretzel for her, and to him, he almost felt insulted. But he didn't say anything.

"Hey Zero!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hn."

She looked back down to the pretzel and cautiously took it in her hands while looking back and forth between Zero and the pretzel, as if she was making sure it was for her.

"Is this for me?" she asked. Of course it was for her? Who else would it be for? He asked himself, confused on why Rina would question it.

Zero nodded before walking around the row of chairs and taking back his seat next to Rina. He took a bite of his own pretzel while setting down the drink. Rina didn't seem to notice, and when her face broke out into a cheerful smile, Zero couldn't help but feel the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

"Ah~!" She gasped, "Thank chu Zero!" She said before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and taking a bite out of her snack. The action was so quick and unexpected, Zero just suddenly froze from the bold to-happy-to-care action.

Did she just kiss him on the cheek?

He let his hand gently slide across the side of his face just to make sure he didn't imagine it.

She kissed him?

_Him_?

_Really_?

Now, Zero couldn't help but smile as his hand rested over his skin.

He should get her food more often…

Still in a mental chibi-fied mode, Rina closed her eyes while humming a random tune and swung her legs back and forth in her chair. Akuro looked up from her laptop, eyed Rina's pretzel, and gave Zero a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"I want oooonnneee!" She complained. "Zeroooo…"

"No." He said sternly while giving her a glare. Zero didn't like Akuro, he just didn't. There was something about her beside the stupidity that he just couldn't stand. Being around her just made him want to shoot her with a gun that didn't even work on humans!

Was that crazy?

"But—"

"No."

"But you—"

"No."

"But I'm hun-"

"No."

"But you got Rina one—"

"You're point?" Zero asked. Rina giggled at the glower Akuro gave him.

"Rinnnaaa! Tell your boyfriend, Zero, to get me a pretzel!" She whined. Zero choked on his pretzel, but Rina didn't notice.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She snapped a bit too quickly.

Oh…

Ouch…

That stung him a little.

Zero frowned, not happy at how that sounded coming out of Rina's lips.

"He is too!" Akuro argued.

"Is not!

"Is too!"

"Is NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"We are NOT having this argument again!" Yagari yelled, making them both shut up at once.

"Shut up Otaku-Baka!" Rina childishly snapped. Zero rolled his eyes at the nick-name Rina gave Yuuki. She's been acting so weird since that night she slept over Rina's that other night.

What the hell did Rina and Akuro do to her?

But back to the boyfriend thing.

That hurt.

It was just a little sting that made Zero glare at the first thing/person he saw—which was Akuro—but it still hurt.

Well, Zero smirked…

He was just gonna have to change that.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(Rina's POV)**

Okay, to put bluntly, I absolutely hate airplanes.

We fly over seriously deep fucking water.

I.

HATE.

AIRPLANES.

You should have seen me when I CAME to Florida! HA! It took a whole lotta self-control to not punch Karen in the face when she wouldn't stop teasing me about it! Hell, it took a whole lotta self-control listening to Marie and Scott's pity lies about how sorry they were, and then watch as their eyes just _enjoyed_ my misery.

I hate airplanes.

It's a fucking 16 hour flight.

I've lost…

16x3= uh…

Well, whatever the answer to that is, THAT'S HOW MANY HOURS I'VE LOST/GOING TO LOSE IN A YEAR.

A YEAR!

I not-so-quietly voiced my thoughts out loud as I carried my carry-on's through the tube hole thing that leads onto the plane. Jashin, the worst thing about my situation is that I'm so self conscious about the water below me, and I'm so freaking SCARED about the plane crashing into it, that I can't even SLEEP during the whole ride! NONE!

NADDA!

NOTHING!

ZIP!

NO SLEEP WHAT-SO-EVER!

GAH!

"Planes SUCK!" I complained as we finally made our way onto the plane. The thing was HUGE. It was the kind with the four seat arrangement in the middle and two seat lanes by the windows. There was only one good thing about this whole thing.

My seat was in the very back of the plane! WHOOHOO! MORE ROOM FOR MEH! (Stupid Akuro's parents not letting us get First class tickets)

But then I saw my ticket, looked at the arrangement, and saw that I didn't get the window seat.

Damn it.

Now, to a usual person with an irrational fear of deep water, they wouldn't want the window seat, but I hate being in the lane, and I like leaning my head on the side of the plane to make myself comfortable. So I keep the window down as soon as we take off.

The only thing I like about planes is the ride while it's still on the GROUND.

THAT'S when it's fun.

And then I want to just cling to my life the rest of the way.

Damn the fact that America's drinking limit is 21 years old. Everywhere else its SIXTEEN years old! SIXTEEN! At least in Europe it is…Lucky bitches. If I was able to drink on this airplane, I'd be drinking all the wine I fucking could so that I wouldn't have the clear mind to even THINK about what's going on.

Zero was the one who had the ticket to sit next to me, and the bastard got the window seat! NU!

But I must not complain, due to laziness and pride. And the fact that Zero may question why I would want the window seat because water would be an easier sight to see if I did have it.

I hate airplanes.

I have a headache.

SOMEONE SHOOT ME NOW!

Zero seemed to notice my frown as I looked between my ticket and the seating arrangement. "I want to sit in the lane." He said. I gave him a questioning look before he took my suitcase-bag thing and shoved it up in the bag holder cupboard WHATEVER THIS PLANE STUFF IS!

"You get the window seat. I want the lane." Okay…

"Um…Okay…" I said, mentally hugging the silver haired male in glee.

My frown turned into a smile as I sat down and shoved my laptop case under the seat in front of me. Zero tapped my shoulder, and when I looked over he was pointing at a sticker that was next to all the cool buttons and signal lights.

"_We have free Wi-Fi! Password is: ********"_

I almost screamed in happiness, but the squeal would have to do. Leaning over a smiling (Weirdo) Zero I quickly hollered to Akuro who was failing at putting her laptop under the seat.

"AKURO! They have free internet!" She squealed in glee.

"Seriously!"

"YES!"

"YAY!" She cheered.

"But not until we take off and you're desperately bored." I said with a suddenly serious tone. I couldn't keep the serious face for long looking at akuro's expression completely fall though.

It was just too funny.

Yays! This plane ride is gonna be SO much better now!

So…is being stuck with the emo a bad thing…or what? I dunno, but Zero has been in an awfully good mood lately.

Holy shit is he getting LAID!

…No…no I really don't need to think that.

Plus this is Zero so I seriously doubt that.

Perhaps he's happy that he's getting out of this disastrous place called America?

Yeah, let's stick with that.

I leaned back in my seat and gave a happy sigh as the flight attendants began the introductions.

"This is gonna be a looong nine hours…" I whispered, frowning from the thought.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Three hours.

It's been a mere three hours since we've taken off.

And I feel sick to my stomach.

"Dear Jashin…" I managed to bite out through my teeth.

My window may have been closed, but I knew that we were over water right at that moment.

I was bored out of my mind, and didn't want to waste the battery on my iPod yet. Sitting in this plane seat was very uncomfortable considering the fact that I was frozen stiff in my seat and refused to move at all.

Five different flight attendants have already asked if I was okay. All I did was give them a glare and ask through gritted teeth, "Does it LOOK like I'm OKAY TO YOU?"

They simply gave me a fake smile, nodded, offered me pills that I kindly refused through an irritated breath, and walked away.

Zero fell asleep two hours ago, and Akuro was already on her laptop no matter what I said. Yagari and Yuuki were asleep as well, so right now, I was completely on my own.

I closed my eyes, leaned my head back into my seat and groaned in annoyance.

"Oh Jashin please let the hell END!" I pleaded.

"A person would think that someone who's been on this 16 hour plane ride three times would have gotten used to it by now."

My eyes snapped open as my lips formed a thin line.

"Zero…I know you were kind enough to buy me a pretzel a few hours ago…" I paused for dramatic effect, and carefully turned my head towards Zero with a smile on face that couldn't come off due to nervousness (I can't help but smile when I'm really nervous).

"But if you dare to tease me or bother me about this..._**I will chop off your fucking dick and stable it to your fucking forehead!**_" Wow that was really mean to say…but at the moment I am scared out of my fucking mind and feel like I'm about to LOSE IT.

I HAVE AN EXCUSE AND GET OUT OF GUILT FREE CARD.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

He blinked, opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, and then shut it as he decided against it.

"Good boy." I fake praised before laying my head back onto my seat and shut my eyes.

"Damn it I forgot to write my will and testament before boarding this damn machine from hell…" I mumbled.

"Rina…" Zero sighed.

"Zero I really am about to smack you and I'm trying my best to keep myself from shaking like I've been caught in an earthquake so whatever you're gonna say…it better be good…" Again with the threats GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF YOU MORON!

My eyes snapped open as I felt his arm wrap around me and pull me towards him in an embrace.

Oh dear Jashin…

He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead before tucking my head under his chin.

"You need to relax…" He whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

I let my head lay against his chest and closed my eyes.

Again, with the out-of-character affection. For once, just for ONCE can this boy make any sense?

It's Zero, I don't think he has to. It must be some sort of law or something.

"Just imagine that we're in a large open field…" he said again. "The light breeze passing through the trees…the sky is a dark blue with millions of stars spreading like a blanket of light over the sky…the full moon as our guide of sight to our surroundings…"

I shifted to laying my head on his lap and close my eyes again. The words came from his lips like a river of honey to my ears, and because of that I couldn't help but actually imagine the scene.

"You can smell the sweet scent of honeysuckle and cinnamon in the air…with a lingering spray of peppermint...I guess…even add a little of that vanilla or Koko butter stuff you girls were fawning over at the mall…" I couldn't help but giggle at the slightly bad combination of scents he described. I could just imagine Zero smirking, or even smiling in his words.

"What?" he laughed. "I'm not good at this stuff…" Haha, no kidding. I giggled and looked up at Zero's face.

"You actually paid attention to what we were saying at the mall?" I asked. How weird, any normal guy would have ignored everything we said or complain the whole time about all the girly stuff we do at the mall.

But this is Zero, he would mostly just ignore everything we did or said.

Zero shrugged, still smirking. "I had no choice, you guys are pretty loud." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and playfully smack him in the arm.

"Haha…very funny." I said.

Zero shrugged, "Hey, I got you to smile." He said with a smug look. Again, I rolled my eyes and laid back onto my side. Zero began stroking my hair in comfort again, and I couldn't help but sigh in content.

"Zero…?" I paused, smiling before closing my eyes again. I grabbed his free hand and laced my fingers through his, but froze at the bold move.

"Hm?" he asked before lightly squeezing my hand back in assurance.

"Thanks…" I said sheepishly with a blush. I wanted to smack myself for it, but right now…too lazy.

I could hear the smile in his voice this time, "You're welcome."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

The plane was completely dark when I woke up. The only light came from the mini TV's on the backs of everyone's seat, and the seatbelt/non-smoking signals from above. The flight attendant places were covered by curtains. Most people were watching the movie that was playing, while others were watching the Japanese horror movie Suicide Circle (Or is it Club?) which surprised me because I didn't know they allowed that, and others were watching the weather, news or for the kids, cartoon network. Some were even watching that movie _Bandslam._

I looked over where the others were sitting and found Yuuki laying down on Akuro's lap and Akuro was laying her head on Yagari's shoulder now…and he was watching the Suicide Club. I yawned and lifted my head from Zero's lap before blushing. I was also laying on a pillow, and I felt a blanket slide off my shoulder as I sat up and turned towards my closed window. I felt very groggy and it took me a while to remember exactly where I was.

"See you're finally awake." Zero mused. I rolled my eyes and mentally smacked myself.

"Sorry…" I muttered, not sure if he could hear me over the planes loud engines.

"It's fine." He whispered. I looked around again, in attempt to stretch my neck a bit and found that more than half of the occupants' of the plane were asleep.

"How long was I out?" I asked. He shrugged.

"About two…three hours…" I nodded. Wow…I actually slept on an airplane for the first time…and time flew by so fast! It's been six hours, but it feels like it's been forever.

I sighed. Jashin I have a headache.

Zero then leaned his head back in his seat with his eyes closed before letting out a deep breath. I suddenly felt self-conscious when I thought about the last time he drank any blood. I asked Yuuki a few days ago—just out of curiosity, I swear—and she said that he's been pill poppin' those tablets like they're his life candies since I left.

The thought made me sigh again and take a chance to look out my window. I opened it and saw nothing but the nightly shadows. The wings of the plane swept through the clouds, and the sky didn't look like it was going to light up anytime soon—much to my delight.

"You talk a lot in your sleep." Zero muttered. My head snapped towards his direction in panic. Oh Jashin I didn't…

I always talk in my sleep, especially if something incredibly important-like is happening in my dream. And I hate it! I hope to Jashin I didn't say anything stupid…

"Really now…?" I asked, putting on an "I don't care" façade. But I think nervously biting my lip gave it away.

He smirked for some odd reason. "What did I say?"I asked. His eyes slowly opened, and I unconsciously looked around the plane as if someone was listening.

"You kept saying, _"Don't leave…"_ and other things like that." I pursed my lips before turning away, the window suddenly more interesting to look at now.

"Hn…" Was my lame response. I feel like such a hypocrite now.

I could just imagine him lift up his head and give me a stern—but curious look now.

Out of the corner of my eye I checked, come to find out I was right. "Who left you?" he asked after a few minutes.

I stayed silent and let my chin rest on the palm of my hand. My gaze was kept on the window, but I wasn't even looking outside. I concentrated on the little cracks and prints on the plastic-glass. Wow it seems cold out there.

"Rina." Zero called in a demanding voice. He took a hold of my chin and forced me to look at him, but my eyes diverted to the side, much to his displeasure.

"Lookat me!" he whispered through his clenched teeth. I finally looked at him, but I was on the verge glaring and mouthing off to him.

He sighed and calmed his breathing, the annoyed expression he held softened as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Who left you?" he asked slowly. The question made me wonder what exactly I had been saying in my sleep, and how often I was saying the same thing over and over like some dramatic anime scene.

Oh, I'm sorry, is this supposed to be one of them?

FUCK IT! I've already had one! And that was three hours ago! Give me a break already!

"Oh no, no, no, no…" I half heartedly laughed, as I turned my head out of his grip. "We are _not_ going to have a big long sob story on how terrible my past was and why it affects me on how I act now.

"No thank you…almost been there…don't' need to do that…"

**Block.**

The distance between us is now returning. Lovely.

"Why?" he asked.

I took a deep breath; "Because…"

Zero sighed. "Can you at least…tell _me_? Please?"

Well since he asked so nicely and said the word please...

I gave him a fake but innocent smile and opened my mouth as if to say, "All right!"

"No." I said with narrowed eyes and the smile suddenly gone.

Wow, I act so grateful when Zero's makes me from sad to happy while I'm a thousand feet over ridiculously deep water. Yeah, I'm nice like that, I know.

Yes, I know sarcasm doesn't go well over text, bite me.

"Rina, please." He begged, taking my hand in his.

My hand twitched uncomfortably at the contact this time, but he either didn't notice or ignored it.

"Just…let me be your friend for once. I'd really like to." I sighed.

Man this boy is persistent. Since when the hell does Zero Kiryuu say these things, well…to ME of all people? Shouldn't he be saying this to Yuuki? I mean really, he's had a crush on her since they were little, I sure as hell wasn't there when she was.

Why the hell does he…

Turning towards him, I gave him a look."Why do you care exactly?" I asked. "Just out of curiosity."

"_Forget it."_ Was what I imagined him saying next, and leaning on his hand on the arm rest away from me while saying it. _'After we just got along again too…'_ I thought as I kept my breathing even. I wanted to cry, but no…not again. I refuse to be vulnerable in front of him again!

I refuse to look vulnerable in anyone's presence!

Never!

AGAIN!

Alas, he again surprises me with his actions. He hesitated before doing so, but just a minute after I asked he pulled me towards him in an awkward embrace again.

The action made me so shocked that I didn't even do anything. He just wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me close.

"Because thinking about someone hurting you…making you upset…doing _anything_ to you that could hurt you in anyway…no, I cannot allow that." he whispered.

_**. . .**_

"_Do you trust me?" Zero asked suddenly. Rina opened her mouth to answer, but didn't know how to respond._

"_Zero that's hardly—"_

"_Do. You. _Trust._ Me?" he whispered softly before holding his hand back out to her again. Rina hesitated for a moment, not knowing how she should answer. Arm slightly shaking, she carefully put her hand back in his, still biting her lip._

"…_Y-Yes…" Zero gave her a reassuring smile._

"_Then there's nothing you need to worry about." He said. He began to take a step backwards until his feet met the moving water, but sensing Rina's hesitation again, he gave her hand tight squeeze._

"_I'm not going to let you go, I promise." He smiled._

_. . ._

"_I promise, that when we are both older, or before anyone tries to kill you, I will find you, I will take you away from here, and marry you myself. I will stay single until that day. Okay?" He said as a confused but happy smile formed on her face. Her pinky wrapped around his and Zero smiled as well, knowing now that he won't regret this promise._

"_Promise?" She asked as if this was some sort of trick._

"_I Promise!"_

_**. . .**_

And he was telling the truth.

"I still don't understand…" I whispered, giving him a sorrowful look after slightly backing away. "Why do you _care_…?"

He smiled and tugged me back into his embrace before kissing the top of my head. He lightly stroked my hair in a loving manner, deeply surprising me and making me mentally freak out again.

"Because I do."

"_Why are you leaving?" She cried. "Is it because you don't care!"_

_The male caressed her cheek before kissing her forehead. His face was nothing but a blank stone, but his eyes held a pain that the she didn't see._

"_No…" He said._

"_It's because I do."_

Gah! Zero chu give nothing but LIES!

Ohhh wait…That wasn't a lie.

Holy shmucks…

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(Other POV)**

Either this girl was trying to prove something, find any reason to argue with him, or was just plain testing him. Zero's swears to God that this woman is doing one of these things.

Or was it just him? Zero didn't know, but what irritated him about Rina's behavior was her ability to shut people out. Easily too. She could either change the subject quickly or she does something to make someone question even their own reasons.

'_She just has that kind of gift…'_ he thought. There was something in Rina's brain that just, well blocked Zero out from being emotionally close to her. But what exactly was she keeping from anyone?

She wasn't the type to be dramatic about her past—that was something he figured out not to long ago. But she held a secret that was not only kept from others, but from herself. Rina was keeping something locked up so tightly that she didn't even want to remember what it was that she wanted to keep secret!

He looked down at Rina's sleeping form. It had been an hour since their mini argument and after saying "Because I do." Rina just…stared, as if she wasn't used to being cared for… but a shimmer of familiarity swept through her eyes, and afterwards she just shut her mouth and leaned away from him. She took a deep breath and laid her head on the corner where her seat met the side of the plane.

"Whatever…" was her response. But Zero gently pulled her so she could lie down on his lap again, and Rina didn't fight it. She just sat there and closed her eyes as her legs curled into a fetal position to make herself more comfortable. He took the answer, and gently stroked the scars he gave her months before. The skin was so fragile, and felt sensitive under his fingertips.

It was because of him that two more scars have been added to this girl's body. First the small cuts from scissor attempts from when she was little, then the giant burns from the fire he just barely saved her from, and now…well, even if they were created before the fire…

The two puncture holes in the side of her neck. The thought made him feel so guilty. Even the excuse of "Saving her life from a bloody death" didn't help Zero, since he bit her three times even after the incident.

Shaking his head, Zero decided to just gently run his fingers through Rina's hair, and not think about it.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_*~*Flashback*~*_

(Two Nights Earlier)

The visions became more and more vivid and less dream-like as the nights passed. Every night, and every day that went by he would have at least one vision of himself attacking Rina. It was excruciating, and he'd get paranoid to the point of not knowing whether or not things that happened were real. Rina took no sign of this, Yagari just said to get _it_ over and done with, and Yuuki has already asked what was wrong with him.

No, it was _more_ than just sucking the life out of Rina. Yes, it was _more_. It wasn't _just _the sweet metallic scent filling his nose, and it wasn't _just_ the taste of her blood flooding his mouth. The visions made his brain run wild; he couldn't stop the images of her in his arms from coming. He could feel his lips running against her skin, and the shuddering sigh of her gasping breath.

All of it, and it wouldn't stop! His body ached too much for her! The only way he could distract himself from the un-holy visions was concentrating on growing the vines out of the plants his hotel room held.

Even now Zero leaned his back against the side of his bed with one arm slung over a propped up knee and the other laying straight out in front of him. The small tree sitting in his bedroom corner sat in soil that had thorned vines seeping out over the pot. The vines crawled towards his leg and twisted around his ankle before rising into the air. Out bloomed a blood red rose from the tip and he gently stroked the cold petals with his fingers.

Breaking the stem off from the rest of the vine, Zero twirled the flower in his hand, but after a moment, the rose began to wilt; and soon enough he held nothing but ashes in his palm.

"I'll just have to get used to this new power…" he stated before commanding the vines to disappear.

_*~*End of Flashback*~*_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(Rina's POV)**

Two more hours before we arrive to Tokyo, Japan—the airport there at least.

AT LAST!

I'mma just play on my laptop until then.

…

And ignore Zero being nosy and looking over to see what I'm doing.

I wanna write my Fanfictions T_T

But noooo, if Zero sees my Vampire Knight Fanfictions then he'll get suspicious.

Nosy son of a bi—

"Stop scowling I was only curious…" Zero mumbled as if he read my mind. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, real mature Rina." He said flatly. I smiled in satisfaction much to his confusion.

"Which is exactly why I said _"I childishly stuck my tongue out at him."_ before doing so."

"You never said anything about being childish." I gave him an Obvious "Duh!" look.

"Ahh," I said finally, holding up a finger as if I were speaking logic like a professor. "But in my mind, I did." I grinned. He stared at me…for a looong time before shaking his head and rubbing his temple.

"You're weird…"

"Says the man with the silver hair…" I grumbled loudly enough for him to hear while playfully narrowing my eyes.

"It's natural!" He argued. I rolled my eyes.

"Suuurre it is…" he glared. I get lots of glares don't I?

"You're so immature." He decided to say again.

Giving him a smug look I said, "Yes, Zero, but the word 'Immature' is just a word _boring_ people use to describe FUN people! Isn't that right?" I asked.

Ahh, and yet another glare.

**(Two hours of silence—and arguing—later)**

We had finally arrived at our destination, and after taking cab to the academy, it was about 3 o'clock in the morning. The Chairman welcomed me back with open arms, and gave me a girl-i-fied version of the boys uniform to.

"AWSOMENESS!" Was my response. Of course, I said it lazily and not as enthusiastic due to exhaustion but you get what I mean, right?

I think Zero was on the verge of throwing a fit; he didn't like Akuro that much.

Haha! Sucks for him.

Apparently when Yuuki and Akuro were called to talk to the Chairman at the hospital, he asked if Akuro would like to attend Cross Academy. He even asked me if Akuro knew about Vampires which I of course responded with a "Yes, sad I know."

Once we walked through the door, Yuuki and I were glomped as the Chairman exclaimed, "MY WONDERFUL DAUGHTERS—when they hell was I his daughter?—have come back!" I sweat-dropped (I miss you anime actions!)

"Things were so hectic with you gone I couldn't allow the Night Class to come out at all!" He cried with teary eyes. I laughed and awkwardly patted him on the back. Once he got off of me he reintroduced himself to Akuro who in return just blinked and asked when she could go to bed.

"Oh~ you must be tired yes, yes…" Enter long conversation here.

"Rinaa! Carry meh!" Akuro pleaded. I smacked her upside the head.

"Shut up Akuro and stop being a lazy ass." I then looked at Zero and clung to his arm.

"Zerrrrroooooo! Carry meee!" I hypocritically pleaded.

Yuuki sweat-dropped, "Wow you're a hypocrite Rina. Walk to your room yourself!" she scolded.

Akuro smirked, knowing that Zero wouldn't carry me, "Yeah Rina! Stop being such a lazy ass!" she mimicked. I glowered at her and gave Zero a pleading look.

"Don't even try it Rina we all know Zero's not gonna—"

I squeaked as Zero picked me up bridal style. Akuro and Yuuki glared.

"Brat!" Akuro yelled before kicking the wall.

"OWIE!" She yelled while jumping on one foot and holding the wounded one.

Zero smirked, and Yuuki tried to stifle her giggles while I pointed at Akuro and openly laughed.

"Haha!"

"SHUT UP!

"Shush! People are sleeping!" Yuuki scolded.

Zero dropped me off to me room, but not before stealing an unexpected kiss from my cheek—shock, once again—and whispering quiet hotly in my ear, "That's for the airport."

"Holy shit I must be more tired than I thought…" I said while blushing and rubbing the back of my head.

I yawned; we were given three days to get back on our sleeping schedule and didn't have to attend class. Oh, and this time, I got to be in the Day Class dorms (Enter Zero not-so-secretly smiling in glee here) with Akuro as my roommate. Lovely eh?

Right next door to Yuuki and Yori! YAYS!

"Jashin help me…" I whined as I set my suit case by the door. Again, the feeling of being extremely self conscious because I'm hiding a kick-ass diary in my bag, doesn't help the fact that I'm even here.

Akuro almost collapsed as soon as she reached the door and dropped everything she had to the ground.

She held herself onto the door frame. "I'M SO EFFING TIRED! YAGARI! RINA! YUUKI! GOD IF HE EXISTS! CARRY ME TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM!" Akuro yelled. I quickly covered my ears and kicked her in the leg.

"OWIE!"

"SHUDDUP AKURO! YOUR GONNA WAKE EVERYONE UP!"

"YOU'RE YELLING TOO!"

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!"

There was loud pounding on our wall that made both of us jump._ "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND MAKE YOU!"_

Akuro and I immediately shut up. "Damn that chick can be scary when she wants to be…" I whispered in caution because I didn't want Yuuki to hear me.

Akuro nodded in agreement. "Yeah, no kidding…just imagine what she's gonna do when she finds out about _that_!"

We both shuddered. "We're such bad people." I whispered before we both giggled.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(Three Days Later-Other POV)**

A loud yawn escaped Rina's lips as she walked into the dorm room—hair only dry enough to where it didn't drip—and wore her school uniform. A badge stating the clear words in Kanji saying "Prefect" hung around her left arm.

"Jashin…three days are NOT en-OUGH!" she complained before grabbing a brush off of the dresser. Akuro who was lounging on the bed with her arm over her eyes made a grunting noise in agreement before jumping off and violently shutting the curtains.

"Stupid sun!" Akuro shouted. Rina looked at Akuro and noticed that Akuro managed to smuggle an odd mix of the day class uniform out of him. She was now wearing the boys uniform top, and the girls uniform skirt.

It actually looked pretty good.

"Isn't it ironic how the Night Class's uniforms are white and bright as the Day Class uniforms are dark and blue?" Rina asked now that she thought about it.

"Meh…" Akuro mumbled before falling face first on Rina's bed. Rina took her brush and poked Akuro in the side with it.

"Dude, Sis GET UP YOU MORON!"

"Mwy-hom-whamf-fuu!" (I dun want to!) Came Akuro's muffled response. Rina sighed as she finished rolling her hair into buns on the side of her head with rubber bands and bobby pins before completing it by pinning cloth over them. The cloth fabric was the uniform blue and the ends of the cloth wrapped around the bunned hair ruffled out by half an inch. Rina's bangs were also partially framed around her face, and parted just enough to where you could see through the strands.

Akuro looked at her weirdly. "You're actually putting it up?" she asked. Rina shrugged.

"Meh, my hair acts wildly when it comes to drastic climate changes, so I don't want to deal with it frizzing up during the day. Especially since I took three hours straightening it last night."

Akuro looked at her own fairly straight raven strands and shrugged before tossing it back behind her. "Heh, my hair doesn't do that." She bragged.

Rina glared, "Only because you're not Polynesian dummy. Haven't you ever seen _The Legend of Johnny Lingo_?" Akuro gave her a slow nod as if Rina was retarded.

"Yeah…You made me watch it so many times when we were kids." She said slowly like she was talking to a four year old.

"Not my fault."

"Brat."

"I know."

A knock came at the door, dropping the conversation for now.

"Well, answer it!" Akuro ordered even though she was closest to it. Rina rolled her eyes before setting the extra bobby pins and hair bands back into the drawer.

"Lazy." Rina mumbled.

"No you're lazy!" Akuro yelled.

"This is coming from the person who wanted three not-counting-the-God-if-he-exists-part different people to carry her to the other side of a 12 by 12 foot bedroom." Rina shot back.

"Says the person who had an Emo Ex-vampire Hunter carry her from the Chairman's office to her room!" Akuro argued.

"It is not 12 by 12 feet!" Rina pointed out.

"The hell do I look like, an anthologist?" Akuro asked stupidly.

"It's architect you dumb-ass." Rina said.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

"_I can hear you two arguing in there! If you're trying to pretend you two aren't there just to avoid school you're pretty bad at it! Now hurry up and open the door already!"_ Yuuki ordered from the other side of the door.

Rina gave Akuro a look while gesturing to the door. "Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" Akuro looked up from her iPod that she barley stuck into her ears.

"Answer it!" Rina said, pointing to the door.

"Why?"

"So you can let Yuuki in!"

"Can't she let herself in?"

"It's locked stupid!"

"Well why'd she lock herself out?"

"She didn't lock herself out!"

"Then how is she locked out?"

"Because I locked it when I came in here now open the door!"

"Why can't you?"

"Because you're right there?"

"So?"

"So then you're closest?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just open the door."

"You."

"You!"

"But I'm too lazy!"

"_Akuro Hachirobei! Rina Tomonaga! If one of you doesn't open this door RIGHT NOW I WILL BREAK IT DOWN! ONE!" _

"Open it Akuro." Rina ordered.

"_TWO!"_

Rina gave Akuro a panicked look who in return shook her head and waved her hand as if to pass it off. "She won't do it."

"_THREE!"_

"She wouldn't…" Rina mumbled.

"_FOUR!"_

"Oh shit she would!" Akuro and Rina yelled in unison.

Yuuki didn't even get the chance to say five before the door opened. She wasn't going to anyways. With a big smile on her face, she merleey stepped aside and out of the doors way before it burst open and out came to stumbling teenage idiots who attacked the ground as if they were trying to stop someone by knocking them to the ground.

"Ow…" Akuro groaned.

"That really hurt…" Rina said.

Yuuki clapped her hands together once with a big smile spreading across her face.

"Great! You're both finally out! Now let's go, Yori already left!" She said before picking the two girls up from the ground and pushing them towards the stairs that lead to the exit.

"Aww c'mon!" Rina and Akuro whined.

"Oh stop you're whining, you're not gonna die." Yuuki said as she rolled her eyes.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(Lunch)**

"I'm gonna DIIIIIEE!" Akuro yelled as she fell back into the blanket her, Rina and Yuuki were eating their lunch on. Zero said he had to go talk to the Chairman about something, but none of them seemed to care much.

"Oh shut up Baka-chan, you're not gonna die." Rina said, using Akuro's new nickname.

"Yes I aaaaaamm!" Akuro whined again.

Yuuki blinked, "You sure do whine a lot."

Rina rose her eyebrows at Yuuki, "Oh, you haven't seen the HALF of it, Otaku. She whines over the CRAZIEST things! She kept complaining that I was too motherly over when we were visiting some friends over in California, because I told her to put on pants." Yuuki gave Rina a "So?" look before grabbing her drink.

Rina shook her head, "No, don't give me that look, missy. All she wore to walk around our neighborhood when our internet was cut off for a few hours was walk around in a black shirt and underwear.

Yuuki choked on her drink and began coughing at that moment.

"Whoa, what? When you say just a black shirt and underwear, so you mean…_just_ a black shirt and underwear?" She asked. Rina gave her a nod with a forced smiled directed at Akuro who lounged under the hot sun with her arm over her eyes.

Using her free arm, Akuro pointed to the sky as if trying to make a point, "DON'T judge me 'till you've tried it Sis." She said.

"Oh hell no." Rina mumbled. Yuuki picked up an Onigiri from the large bento box and took a bite. She then eyed some of the other ones that were just rolled into seaweed or fell apart completely. Only three or four of them were neatly shaped into triangles with the seaweed in a great holding place.

"Mmmm…This one has chicken in the middle!" Yuuki said before taking another bite.

Rina watched Yuuki eat as she nibbled on her cookie. "You know…It's amazing how my Onigiri ended up being the only one to come out like an actual triangle…" Rina said before taking a full bite out of the cookie.

"Shut up!" Yuuki yelled, going chibi style with a stress mark appearing on her forehead.

"Meh..."Akuro said as she ate another spoonful of strawberry Jell-O. "We all knew I sucked at cooking anyways. I have no skill at anything besides being...well me…" She said dully.

Rina gave Yuuki a look, "Well what's your excuse?" she asked. Yuuki huffed and crossed her arms while looking away.

"Don't give me that look; you knew I sucked at cooking!" She complained.

Rina laughed. "Wow 'Yuke," Yet another nickname, "And you're the full Japanese one here!"

"Oh be quiet Koko, I don't see you becoming the next Rachel Ray!" Yuuki said, now bringing Rina's nickname into the game.

"You do know she's an American cooking TV show right?"

"That's exactly why I said it!"

"Oh…"

"What the hell is the point of these conversations again?" Akuro asked.

Rina looked down sadly, "My life's been lonely…"

Yuuki stared at Rina, and blinked twice. "Aww…Poor you… anyways when do you think we are?" She asked Akuro, ignoring Rina's fake hurtful look at Yuuki.

Akuro didn't answer, and for some reason, Yuuki just knew she was asleep."

"You're mean Yuuki…" Rina sniffed. Yuuki gave Rina a thoughtful "Aww, I'm sorry" look.

"Aww, I'm sorry Koko-chan…But you'll get over it now let's get down to business." Yuuki set down her food and clapped her hands together.

Rina gave Yuuki a pleading look, "Please don't act like that around anyone that's not us, because most likely, Mr. Chess King (Kaname's not-so-secret codename) will hurt me for making you completely independent and out of character, and it will creep everyone out and I may be forbidden to ever speak to you again for, quote-unquote," She held up her fingers for air quotes, "Bad influence."

Akuro raised her hand, "Too late!"

"Shut up Baka-chan no one's talking to you." Rina said.

"Love you to Koko-chan." She replied back sarcastically.

Rina turned back to Yuuki, "Thus, ending our wonderful thought out plan of awsomenesssssss!" Yuuki blinked.

"The plan was us deciding to go with the flow of the plot except taking out the Zero-manipulation part and that we were going to add Evil-Chibi (Maria codename-Yuuki's Idea) slash Dramatic-Fairy-Queen (Shizuka codename-Rina's idea) into our little group that has yet to have a name." Yuuki pointed out.

Rina groaned in annoyance. "Yeah, but that's only IF Evil-Chibi even comes when she's supposed to with…Pedo-Stalker," Yuuki and Rina have yet to know why they agreed with Akuro's codename for Ichiru, "And that's also IF she even agrees to join. There's a ton of loop holes in the plan I made, I seriously don't get why you whispered, "Yuuki Kuran/Cross…" With your eyes glowing in excitement and held out your hand with Akuro's and dramatically said, "Welcome to the Club Sis." As if you were ending some chapter into a story and created a failed cliff-hanger!"

Rina shrugged while nodding, pretending to listen to what Yuuki just said, "Well, ya never know Otaku…Ya never know…"

Yuuki rubbed her forehead, "Please tell me how I manage to put up with the Insane Duo's stupidity and weirdness."

Rina playfully pushed Yuuki on the arm, "Because you loooove us!" Rina then grabbed another cookie and took a big bite.

"Nice name for us though, I'mm use that!" Yuuki took a napkin and shoved it over Rina's mouth while giving her a glare.

"Can you _please_ not eat with your mouth full?" Yuuki yelled. Rina shoved Yuuki's hand away from her and opened her mouth to show her chewed food just to irritate Yuuki.

"Yeah that is so lady-like of you Koko-chan. _Very_ lady-like of you." Yuuki's words were just laced in sarcasm. Rina swallowed before laughing and taking a sip of her water.

"Oh please, Akuro has done _way_ worse. Once, she was invited over to her parents friend's house so she could "Meet" their son who was the next heir to a really large company that was like, really big and put in a lot of money to the family, and she had to spend the night, the next morning, she went to breakfast in nothing but her bra and underwear."

Yuuki's eyes widened as her jaw dropped, "_Seriously_?" Rina shrugged.

"Well, that's just what she told me. I still believe she twisted it to underwear from towel after getting out of the shower."

Yuuki just stared at Akuro's sleep—maybe even snoring—form.

"Wow…" Was all she managed to say.

Rina nodded and held out her cup as if toasting the air, "Yup."

"Where's Yori, we should clue her in on this too since she kind of shows up in the future thanks to Sir Emo's (Zero) friend Drama-King (Kaito)." Yuuki nodded, but then shrugged.

"She said she had homework to finish, although I don't know her to be one to wait last minute to do so. And I'm not sure, you think she'd be okay with Yori joining in?" Yuuki asked. Rina nodded.

"Duh! She was you're friend first Yuuki, plus she finds out eventually remember?" Yuuki nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Rina looked at her cup again before adding more water in it from the water bottle and watched as the ice floated near the top of the cup.

Instead of taking a sip like Yuuki thought Rina was gonna do, Rina casually lifted the cup over Akuro's face, and tilted it to where streams of water poured down the girls face.

The sleeping girl had no reaction. "Okay, why did you just pour water on Akuro's face?" Yuuki asked. "She didn't even wake up!" Rina shrugged.

"I dunno, I was bored." Rina poured the rest of her drink over Akuro's face, carefully holding back the ice, before setting the cup down and dusting her hands off.

"Yuuki, if there's a few things you should learn about Akuro, it's that," Rina began counting on her fingers.

"One: Never wake her up without my next paragraph of words, two: She has an irrational fear of pennies, three: She really hates Mr. Chess-King with a passion, four: she has an unexplainable obsession with Jell-O and Purple, and four: She despises odd numbers. That is exactly why I pointed out number one; I needed a filler because the important things to point out about her only stop at three. There's also the fact that she's really stupid and oblivious to even the big neon sign stating the obvious, but that's beside the point."

Yuuki nodded, even though she had absolutely no idea what Rina just said or why she even said it, "Oh…kay…"

"Now, when it comes to Akuro sleeping, even being in the twin towers during the 9/11 wouldn't wake her up. Only four things will wake her up." Again, Rina held up a finger for each option.

"One: A bribe with Jell-O. Two: A bribe with any cool looking thing that's purple. Three: Ikuto Tsukiyomi from _Shugo Chara!_ And Four…" This time, Rina leaned down to whisper in Yuuki's ear as to not let Akuro hear her.

"_Pennies._" She whispered.

"WHAT! WHERE!" Akuro screamed after lashing her arms and legs around her and sitting up as if someone just tried to rape her.

"WHERE? IT CAME BACK TO HAUNT ME DIDN'T IT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DROWN IT! I SWEAR!"

"GO BACK TO SLEEP AKURO!"

"Okay…" She fell back onto the blanket.

Yuuki blinked. "…Wow…"

Rina nodded, "Again I say, 'Yup!'"

"Can we go back to my question now?"

Rina looked at her watch before she began packing up all of their lunches.

"What, the one about when we are?"

"Yeah."

Rina shrugged. "I really have no idea. Grandpa-V (Ichiou) hasn't shown up in the two months I've been gone as you have told me like he was supposed to, and he may have visited during the time you and Zero came to Florida. He may even come tonight or tomorrow, hell, he may not come at all!" Rin began to panic, so Yuuki just smacked her upside the head.

"KOKO-CHAN! CALM THE EFF DOWN!" She yelled.

Rina rubbed her head, "Sorry…" She muttered.

"Zero alert…" Akuro mumbled before sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"'Sup Zero?" Rina greeted as she gathered the remainings lunches.

"Hn. The Chairman needs to speak to us after class. We don't have to keep the annoying fan girls from the Night Class since they're not going to class tonight again."

This perked Rina's interest, as well as Yuuki's. Akuro just stared at Zero's tattoo and wondered if it hurt when he got it put on.

"But we finally got back, did something important come up?" Rina asked. Zero shrugged.

"Something about that perky blond's grandfather coming to visit tonight. I don't know the details yet." He said before helping Rina stand up. Holding the blanket tied around all of their bento boxes, Rina used her free hand to dust herself off and help Akuro and Yuuki up.

"C'mon you two." Rina grunted as she pulled them off the ground.

"We have a loooong night ahead of us…" Yuuki said with an amused grin. Rina groaned and let her forehead fall onto the side of Zero's shoulder.

"Zero, you are the closet noun near me, prepare to be the shoulder I am going to cry out of annoyance on." She mumbled. Zero didn't say anything besides awkwardly patting Rina's shoulder, aware that Yuuki and Akuro were staring at him as if he were going to do something interesting.

"What?" he snapped. The two girls held up their hands defensively and gave him an innocent look.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing…"

"I didn't say anything, nope, not me…"

His eyes narrowed at them.

"Oh stop teasing him guys." Rina said as if she wasn't having a headache seconds before. She lightly patted Zero's shoulder.

"Zero is just being a good friend—enter Zero flinching here—who happens to have a shoulder I can complain on. Just like a bunny." She cooed while pinching Zero's cheek and giving him an innocent smile.

After letting him go she gestured towards the school with her head and began walking towards it. "See you guys in class I have to go put this stuff away, we have seven minutes!"

Yuuki and Akuro's jaws just dropped as big smiled spread across their faces. Zero just took a deep, agonizing breath and rubbed the cheek Rina pinched.

After a few seconds of silence, Akuro finally had to laugh. "AHAHAHAHAHA! Oooohhhhh! BURRRRRNNNN!"

Zero's face turned into an annoyed stone-faced image.

Yuuki failed at trying to stifle her giggles. "...pfft…if it makes you feel any better…heh, heh…Rina has mentioned that she loves bunnies…pfft AHAHAHAA!" She laughed while clutching her stomach.

"Zero, I can tell just by the way you look and act around Rina, you seriously like her." Yuuki told him. He looked like he was about to protest, but Yuuki beat him to it.

"Don't try and deny it Zero, I've known you long enough to be able to see this."

"How would you know?" Zero asked, his emotionless mask tightly on.

Yuuki shrugged, "It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand." She teased.

Damn this new confident Yuuki! "See you in class…" he said through gritted teeth before turning around and practically stomping away, leaving behind the two laughing girls that were trying not to roll on the ground.

"Girls…" he grumbled.

"I just noticed something…" Akuro said as if she wasn't laughing like a maniac two seconds ago.

"What?" Yuuki asked.

"Why the helk is my hair, face, and shirt all wet?"

"You JUST noticed this didn't you?"

"…No…"

"Akuro…"

"Yeah…"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(Class)**

"Dude…what the hell did you guys do to Zero?" Rina whispered as she felt the creepy pissed-off aura just grow behind her. Again, Zero took the seat behind Rina as Yori was introduced to Akuro.

Yuuki and Akuro stifled a laugh. "Oh, nothing…" she said. Rina narrowed her eyes at Yuuki.

'_Zero was seriously pissed because I called him a good friend and compared him to a bunny? Seriously?'_ She rubbed her ear to check if she was hearing correctly before looking behind her at a stone-faced Zero.

"Oh…" Rina mouthed. Yuuki and Akuro nodded, and then proceeded to explain to Yori what happened since she was out of the loop.

Yori then became part of the giggling group.

"Normally I would laugh at this but I for some reason do not find it funny…" Rina mumbled, but Zero seemed to be the only one who heard her. This fact made his mood lighten.

"Anyways," Rina started, changing the subject, "Any idea what this teacher is saying?"

Yuuki looked at the board the teacher was writing on as he lectured about the math equations and how to solve them.

"I…have no clue…"

"Damn..." Rina muttered.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(Earlier-Morning)**

"BAD NEWS! GRANDPA'S COMING TONIGHT!"

Aidou groaned as he laid in his bed, and eventually ignored Takuma's sobbing as he stuffed the pillow over his face.

"Ichijou…are you really a vampire? So energetic in the morning…" he complained. He turned over in his pillow and buried his face into the soft cushion, and out of a nowhere a manga sat open over the back of his head.

"Just like the vampires in the mangas, you forcibly remind me you'll probably turn into ashes in the sunlight." Takuma heard Aidou muffle. Snapping the curtains open he pressed his body against the glass window as river tears flew down his cheeks. The warm sun downed onto his pale skin, and the bright light hit Aidou's face, pissing him off.

"DAMN IT!"

"I'd be very willing to turn into ashes if I could!" Takuma cried.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE! IT'S TOO DAMN BRIGHT!"

Akatsuki sat up and leaned his head on his hand. "It's that person…the person the vice dorm president is so afraid of. It could only be that person…" he stated dully.

With a gloom cloud hanging over his head, Takuma turned around and casually leaned against the window while crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Yes…A business so experienced in handling the outside world…to the point where there's no imaginable aspect of commerce that's not involved in…the Ichijou enterprise. In the Night World, even among vampires, he's a force to be reckoned with. Ichijou Asato or "Ichiou" as he's called

He sighed and opened his eyes, "In the Council of Ancients, he continues to be one of the most senior vampires."

The vampire nobles were still in their pajamas when they stopped outside open door of the dorm room. Leaning against the door frame, Ruka sighed and rolled her eyes while crossing her arms. "I'm afraid that's not all," she said. "The Council of Ancients is the highest body in command of our world. However, it's not our sovereign. No…forget it, in any case. Just leave it at that. I don't want to disturb our dorm's little bit of peace. Even if it's for Kaname's sake.

**(With Kaname)**

He could just feel the sudden change in the girl as soon as she stepped into the Academy grounds.

Yuuki.

She was different, in some way that Kaname couldn't explain. But why? Has Rina done something to her? Did she tell her something? Yuuki didn't even notice, or care, that Kaname wasn't there to greet her back three days ago.

It's been days since the male had left his room. He continued to mope around and lay on his couch in depression, never coming out. All because he knew something was different, because he knew that Yuuki was looking at the world now with new eyes.

Now, how exactly this was, Kaname didn't know. Rina couldn't have told her anything. Why tell her now of all times? Because she was thousands of miles away from him? Or did Yuuki know about this all along?

His actions have worried the residents of the Moon Dorms, especially since they haven't left the dorms except deep into the Night just to walk around, because the prefects weren't there to keep an eye on things. So much stress has been on the dorm president just so things didn't get out of hand.

And now there are four prefects. Not only has Rina returned, but she brought a friend.

"Akuro Hachirobei…" he muttered.

Now where exactly has he heard that name before?

**(Back with Takuma)**

Akatsuki sighed before looking out the window.

"Oh, we're going to class tomorrow then," he said. Everyone looked at him in question.

"How do you know?" Ruka asked.

Takuma snapped his fingers, "That's right! The prefects are back!" Aidou snorted.

"Psh, took those two long enough. Thought we'd never get out of here…" he mumbled.

"Four." Akatsuki corrected.

"_Four?_" Aidou gasped.

"Tomonaga-san, and a girl name Akuro Hachirobei have enrolled, becoming the two new prefects alongside with Kiryuu and Yuuki."

Aidou's face went stone white.

"SHE'S_ BACK_!"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"ACHOO!" Yuuki sneezed and rubbed her nose. Not long after did Rina and Akuro end up sneezing as well.

"Oh Jashin, either someone's thinking about us, or something's going around!" Rina yelled while rubbing her nose. Yuuki nodded, took a deep breath as if she were about to sneeze, and then let out the breath in relief.

"Bah! I'm bored. How much longer till we get there?" Akuro complained. Rina smacked her upside the head.

"Shut up and quit complaining! Jeesh."

"You're so mean to me Rina!"

"I know."

Zero sighed. So this was what he was going to have to deal with for a very long time?

Great.

Just flipping great.

"Jashin help me…" Yuuki muttered, picking up Rina's God replacement name. She rubbed her forehead as Rina held her hand over Akuro's mouth who in return tried to bite it.

"Mhhfa fmhmm mhffoo!" (I'mma bite you!) Akuro shouted through the hand.

"I rubbed my hands in a jar of pennies, don't even try LICKING it." Rina lied.

Yuuki blinked, "That is so gross in so many ways…you don't even know where those pennies have been!" Rina shook her head with a playful smiled and mouthed _"I'm lying,"_

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "Wow."

"I know right?"

Zero sighed as he walked up ahead of the girls, wondering how the Gods have cursed him with such luck to be stuck in this group. He almost missed his old teacher, Yagari hanging around, just because he was another _guy_.

Just like Yuuki said, God help me…he thought.

The four prefects walked into the Chairman's office, with Akuro yawning the whole way there and complaining about how tired she was. Zero was on the verge of strangling the poor woman.

"Ahh! You finally arrived!" The Chairman cheered before glomping Yuuki.

"Eh…Hi…Daddy…?" The greeting sounded like a question, but Yuuki tried. After reading about her "Father's" past she finally got around to wanting to call him "Daddy" like he wants her to. But the Chairman passed off the question and practically died with happiness since he didn't even ask her to call him daddy.

"My wonderful daughter!" He cheered again. Rina sweat dropped.

"My Jashin…" she said while folding her arms, yet her eyes held amusement at the scene.

"Okay," The Chairman started after standing back behind his desk all of a sudden, "I need you guys to—"

"Night Class visitor, very important elder person, don't be a bitch to him Rina." Rina finish in a dull tone. "You need to see him?" she asked.

The Chairman gave Rina an annoyed look at her language but passed it off a second later and gave the prefects a goofy grin. "Yes! That's one thing! And you forgot one other thing Rina?"

"What?"

"We also have another visitor here who is going to join the night class." He said in a cheerful tone. Zero gave an annoyed scowl, so Rina just pat his head while secretly giving Yuuki a knowing but surprised look. Yuuki just gave her a look of panic in return and mouth, _"Why is she early?"_

Rina shrugged, but kept a sarcastic smile on her face. After patting Zero's head, she quickly turned around and pointed to the sky, "TO THE MOON DORMS!"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Different conversations were being passed around as the Night Class waited for this visitor to arrive and soon quieted down when Kaname started coming down the stairs.

"Kaname!" Takuma yelled as the Pureblood made his way down the staircase.

"You don't have to come out personally since he's here to only have a few words with me…" He tried to explain. He really didn't want Kaname to be meeting with his grandfather after such a long time. Things were a bit…difficult.

"I haven't seen Ichiou for a long time. I just want to come greet him. Is that alright?" Kaname asked, daring Ichijo to say no.

With a nervous look, Ichijo got a little worried and a bead of sweat made its way down his cheek. "It's not that you can't…"

The door slammed open by a strong gust of wind, creating a dramatic entrance for the Senior Vampire. But not only that, walking behind him, was a man all too familiar from past events, but has now decided to make his official appearance.

**(Rina's POV)**

We arrived early much to the dismay of Yuuki who was still a bit uncomfortable holding this secret. I actually feel sorry for her now. Stupid Akuro, showing her those manga books…

The early arrival of Maria didn't really put a downer on Yuuki's plan though, so that was a plus. But I think this may cause a few problems in the future, now that she's here and things may go a bit faster than planned. Ugh, I hope it'll wait until the Social Ball! This SUCKS!

"I have a headache." I mumbled to low for anyone to hear while rubbing my temple. I don't know how I can keep this cheery, exciting, sarcastic act up! I'm actually starting to MISS the OLD ME!

GAH!

I sighed, not knowing exactly what to expect now that I'm actually encountering my death, now that I think about the status of Ichiou and where he stands. Ugh! I can't WAIT till he dies at last!

Zero unexpectedly wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and at this moment I only froze for a second, now being used to him doing random affectionate things.

I still wonder if he pitys me or something.

I DO NOT WANT HIS PITY!

Thank Jashin me and Zero are behind Akuro and Yuuki otherwise they'd be teasing me like hell after this.

Especially since I can't ever get rid of that random blush that keeps popping up and just WON'T GO AWAY!

RAWRS!

"_Do you know that drawing blood from a Pureblood is a vampire's greatest taboo_?" I heard Aidou say just a while before we arrived at the doors to the Moon Dorms. But not only did I hear that, but a familiar…sweet scent, hit my nose the instant I was able to lay eyes on the door ahead of me.

Eyes furrowing in confusion, I had a sudden sense of familiarization hit me, and mentally, I tried to search my brain for where I've smelt that scent before. But nothing but a numbing memory that seemed to be engulfed into the depths of my mind came up. The search led me to the old wooden chest that I refused to ever open—unless to put something in. Not to take something out.

Why? Where? How could this be?

I shook my head and reluctantly leaned into Zero as the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach seemed to get worse.

He didn't say anything, and I was grateful for that, but he did rub his hand on my arm in comfort, as if he didn't actually know what to do in this not-so-obvious situation. Yuuki and Akuro were in a deep conversation that ended as soon as the door opened with a dramatic gust of wind. Out of habit I opened my mouth to say something snotty or sarcastic, just for a GREAT first impression to the Vampire Elder man!

But something stopped me.

The feeling in the pit of my stomach seemed to drop at the sight before me. Time slowed and seemed to stop for mere seconds, but that was just too long. Standing in the midst of the Night Class wasn't just the elderly visitor and new student.

No, this wasn't the new student whom I've thought made an early appearance at all.

It wasn't Maria, it was…

Breath hitched, and memories atop memories flooding into my brain while partially clouding my vision with a fire-burning rage, my eyes deepened into a deep blood red before distorting into multiple shades of different colors.

"Zephyr. . .?"

* * *

Zephyr=Zeh-fer

A/N: HAHA! Another cliffy! Don't you just love me? Yes, the ending was a bit rushed, and I didn't really read over this chapter because I got sick of reading it and editing it and adding parts here and there so...yeah. This chapter kind of sucked. But it's long! Be happy! Now that I've got all the fluff events out of the way, we can finally head back to the story line! But, yeah, one problem with the next chapter.

I WILL NOT UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL MORE PEOPLE HAVE VOTED ON MY POLE! NOT VERY MANY PEOPLE HAVE VOTED, SO HURRY UP!

I thank those who voted though! ^w^

And Due to school issues (I get a thousand bucks if I get straight A's) I will not have time to reply to all reviews, only give credits at last minute and stuff. Any questions I will answer though. I thank you all for reviewing!

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers!**

**HoneybeeAnt**

**Saiyan Danika**

**Mag77** (Yes that was Servant of Evil, from Vocaloid I love Vocaloid xD) Daisuke (Now known as Damien due to over-use issues and complaints from others) has only been shown in a flashback so far, and I think its chapter 18, _Office in Oblivion._)

**Chaos Dragon-Fox**

**CoruptionToday**

**Alexanimelvr**

**KooleyAid**

**Jestie Kiryuu**

**I love creepy things**

**xDreamInTechnicolourx** (Haha thanks –now feels smart-, yeah the beginning irritated me a bit too, but I am making a rewrite with new stuff and hopefully much. I first started this story out on a whim, not really thinking I was going to do much with it and I just wrote randomly the first few chapters, so I'm glad you stuck with it! Lol)

**Crimson Solitude of the Moon**

**xvampirexTiaxmewxmewx**

**YeY**


	26. Chapter 26: To Meet Again

A/N:Okay, due to over-usage complaints over the name Daisuke (Chapter 18) his name will now be changed to Damien. So don't be surprised about the sudden change.

I would also like to say that Zephyr, Lina, the diary and all that have been planned out in the VERY beginning of this whole story and Yuuki's knowledge of the Manga was last second as I thought about future events. Things are difficult with the Trueblood/Pureblood history now, because this story and plot was written out before the past events in the manga had been explained, so I may make a few tweaks here and there.

Sorry.

_**Question of the Chapter:**_ What would you do if Zero died in the manga? What about Kaname? Or Yuuki? Or -Enter other character here-? (Me: Stop reading the Vampire Knight manga and send the creator a very angry and colorful letter for Zero, send the creator chocolates is Kaname died, and scream if Yuuki died, also resulting in a very colorful letter to the creator.)

_Disclaimer: I own my stuff, whoever owns VK owns their stuff. Isn't there a reason why this site is called FAN and FICTION…? Yeah, I thought as much._

_Still looking for funny disclaimers here! *waves hand*_

* * *

_**Rina Tomonaga**_

_Chapter 26-To Meet Again_

_*~*Flashback*~*_

**(Lina's POV)**

"Lina, I'd like you to meet a very close friend of mine, Damien. He will be watching over you while I'm away." Raidon introduced. Standing before me was a man with raven-black hair, and stood just around the same height as my brother. His eyes were a warm and dark color, making me automatically smile and blush from embarrassment for nothing.

"It's nice to meet you, Damien-san…" I greeted.

His smile was soft and pleasant, and I couldn't help but blush even more at the sound of his honey voice. Bowing with one arm crossing over to his other shoulder, he said the one sentence that I didn't realize would change everything—including the fate of the world and the residents within it.

"The pleasure is all mine, your highness."

_*~*End of Flashback*~*_

_***~*Flash-forward*~***_

**(Rina's POV)**

I didn't know what to type, considering that I've never thought that finding a difficult answer could be this easy. But the question was: Could I even find a website that has a truthful answer to this question? Or will people just give me superstitions along with fake make-believe crazy people answers?

The cursor continuously blinked mockingly at me, and I couldn't help but wonder if I should even bother with this website. Yeah, I do believe in Wiccan, even though I'm no true Wiccan myself, but on the internet? Where people could just make up bullshit lies and charge you for the answer?

Taking a long, slow, breath, I began typing my question into the "(Real) Supernatural FAQ's Chat room: Where we can answer your Supernatural questions with real answers!"

Well, it won't kill me to try.

With a loud _Ding!_ I signed into my new account.

"_Your account has been activated!"_

_(. . .-seconds it took to answer)_

_Grave_Dancer has signed in_

_Grave_Dancer asks: I'm a believer of the supernatural and I want to know if other dimensions, universes, worlds, etc. and stuff exists. For example: A girl finds herself in a…let's say a manga. The events are suddenly changing, and she found things, like a diary, from that manga demission in her world, but it wasn't mentioned in the manga, and characters from her world are suddenly appearing in that dimension, but were actually part of the story's plot now. Is this possible? It's kind of hard to explain._

Okay, I really didn't want to blurt out and say my whole situation, because no matter where I am, that would sound crazy. So it was really hard to try and explain the situation, with giving too much away.

_John96 says: Light Yagami has summoned you to do his bidding._

_LuverGirl16 says: WE'RE ALL DOOMED TO BECOME THE EXPERIMENTS FOR THE GYVER ROBOTS!_

_. . . . . ._

_VampChik: Need help with vampire extermination? Call ******_

_. . . ._

_Supercockwonders: u fuckers need a fucking life._

_. . . ._

_666Satan: psh, fuck manga, read harry potter_

_. ._

_ICESickle: ur screwed chick_

_. . ._

_CerealSkittles: u can come down to my dimension ;)_

I sighed at the other ridiculous answers before shaking my head.

Gah! I knew I shouldn't have trusted this site.

_Grave_Dancer says:_ _Serious answers plz_

More ridiculous answer came, and just when I was about to give up, no more replies came before suddenly, a new username signed in.

_Unlovable_Summer has signed in_

_Unlovable_Summer says: A rip in the time-space continuum could happen, but it could also possibly destroy the world, life, universe, or even time itself. These things don't usually happen naturally, there is always someone there to cause it, but when someone is tossed into another dimension at random, there is always—ALWAYS a reason for it. _

_Science and even the Supernatural don't really have any history on being tossed into a cartoon/manga/anime universe, for they are mere drawings animated into coming out of a machine. But as a true believer, they would know that normal people use a tiny portion of their brain, and that those who can access the rest tend to have supernatural powers, which could also be a possibility on the dimension switch. If someone has the skill to access that part of the brain, they may accidentally toss themselves into the world of anime, manga, etc. The Secret: Law of Attraction -A true believer of this knows how the world works, and why things that can't be explained happen._

_Usually in a manga, anime, or cartoon, things always happened for a reason, so if this someone were to suddenly appear in the manga, things may have changed around so that the person isn't "Out of place". Thus, the past, and future, would change drastically. It also depends on that person's knowledge of the world they were tossed into, and it also depends on what they do with that knowledge._

_To know the future can be very dangerous. For everyone to know that you know the future, it is even more deadly._

I read over the entry twice before blinking, and typing rapidly on the keyboard.

_Grave_Dancer asks: You're a believer? _

_. . ._

_Unlovable_Summer is typing…_

. . .

_Unlovable_Summer says: Aren't you?_

_***~*End of Flash-forward*~***_

**(Present Time)**

Memories atop memories flooded through my brain while partially clouding my vision with a fire-burning rage, my eyes deepened into a deep blood red before distorting into multiple shades of pink from panic and extreme nervousness.

My mental treasure chest that had been so full of neglected memories and were locked with the golden chains of denial had split open the side of the wood. The splintering shards of the chest bled through my mind, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't for the life of me patch the wound of the box back up with my gluing habit of distrust.

My chest throbbed with pain, and it wasn't long until the gut-punching hit of realization struck me.

Zephyr was actually here.

He was actually _HERE_!

But why?

How?

It couldn't be!

NO!

I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!

Yet there he is, that cocky, lying, son of a bitch, standing just feet in front of me after 4 long, painful, and extremely harsh years.

No one had heard my small gasp of the name escaping my lips, nor had anyone noticed my eyes and their rapidly changing colors. I took a deep breath, and slowly let it out, no longer letting the panic and instant rage consume me for another second. I concentrated on one color, and let my eyes set to their usual emerald green. Slapping a forced smile on my face, I continued to walk in behind Akuro and Yuuki with my head held high.

" 'Sup peoples?" Akuro interrupted, cutting through the awkward dramatized silence. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as we walked up. Zephyr hadn't even glanced at me, thank Jashin. I don't think he's noticed us anyway.

Wait, if we take Grandpa-V back now, he won't have that talk with Ichijou…oops.

"Ehehehe…" I rubbed the back of my head while giving a sheepish look to Yuuki, who gave me "The Look".

"You _just_ thought of _that_ right now, didn't you?'

"Yup…" I whispered, wondering where exactly my voice disappeared to. She sighed and turned back to the others who hardly took any note of our mini conversation, before lifting her arms up in the air.

"Cross Academy is a peaceful place! Please do not think otherwise, or disturb it!" she blurted out. I gave her an amused look while softly giggling.

"Seriously, Otaku?" I asked. She turned to me and shrugged.

"What we came early, minus well say it now. What was I supposed to say?"

"Nothing!"

"Well, too late now."

"Oh turn around so we can continue this not-so dramatic scene, I'm hungry."

"You just ate before we got here!"

"So?"

"Yuuki…" Kaname called, capturing our attention, and seeming a bit irritated.

"O-oh, hello K-Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki stuttered, which I could tell was a fake In-Character-Yuuki act. Wow, never knew she could act! Except for the constant twitching at the corner of her mouth. Damn, I have a very big feeling that she wanted to punch the pureblood at this moment, especially now that she thought of what she read—which she probably was.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you for your return. I'm glad you're back, Yuuki." He said with a smile. Yuuki quickly shook her head like an idiot.

"No, no, no, it's okay, really!"  
_-It was not okay.-_

He then eyed me, but forced a smile. "It's good to have you back Tomonaga-san."_-wish you stayed in America-_

I have a lie detector you fucking moronic Pureblood.

"Yes, you must have been devastated without me here!" I said dramatically, but teasingly at the same as I tried my best not to punch Kaname myself. I watched Ichiou narrow his eyes at me, and Zephyr still had yet to even notice me.

YOU SON OF A BITCH!

My right eye twitched.

Kaname ignored me, and went to Akuro. "And it's nice to meet our new prefect, Hachirobei-san too. Welcome to the Academy." Akuro gave him a dull look.

"I hate you." Dull, blunt and down to the point. Yup, that's Akuro for you.

Kaname twitched as the rest of the Night Class almost gasped.

Damn, in front of this high ranking grandpa dude too!

BURRRRRRN BITCH! BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRN!

Poor Akuro made Kaname's shit-list now.

I almost burst out laughing, but couldn't help but let out a burst of giggles when I heard Zero mutter, "Hn, I'm starting to like her a little more now." At least I pretended that's what he muttered.

"You're very disrespectful to a Pureblood, Hachirobei-san." Ichiou said, growing angry from the lack of attention. Akuro just gave him a dull look too, but Yuuki slapped her hand over her mouth before she could say anything.

" 'Kuro, don't-don't say anything."

"Mmmmffph!" Akuro huffed.

I laughed. Kaname fake coughed and motioned towards the two out of place vampires (Should there really be an "S"? Is there something ZEPHYR DID NOT TELL ME!) in the room.

"This is Ichiou-san. He is one of the senior vampires in the Council of Ancients—"

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! What is it that inspires you so much?_

_And we blast off to the unknown world—_

"Otaku, your phone." I said, pointing out the obvious. Yuuki sheepishly rubbed the back of her head and forced a laugh.

"Eh, heh, heh…sorry…gotta take this…" she said before backing away and slowly taking out her cell.

"Rina, where did she get that cell phone?" Kaname asked with an irritated voice while Ichiou glared at us. I immediately point my finger to Akuro.

"!" I yelled quickly before pushing Akuro right in front of me and zipping behind Zero.

No, not because Kaname scared me.

Oh Jashin no.

Zephyr finally looked at me.

After forever, he finally noticed that I was here.

AFTER FOREVER!

And you know what he's doing?

NOTHING.

JUST A BLANK LOOK!

NO REACTION.

NONE WHAT-SO-EVER!

Son-of-a-BITCH!

DOES THE FUCKER NOT KNOW WHO I AM!

Akuro just looked around with a stupid smile on her face. "What now?" she asked, oblivious to Kaname's death glare.

I sighed while sending Zephyr a glare of my own, but it was ignored, because he was now looking at Akuro.

I hate you Zephyr…

Ooh, how I hate you so.

"Uh…Sorry about that…" Yuuki slowly walked back into the scene.

"Who were you talking to?" Kaname asked, now going back into Nice-Mode.

"Uh…"

"She might have been talking to her _boyfriend_ Derek!" I couldn't help but tease, just to piss Kaname off.

"Derek?" he twitched.

Yuuki punched me in the shoulder, causing me to squeak and rub my arm (Ouch the girl can PUNCH!), as she twitched a smile at Kaname.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She yelled in defense. I gave her a sly grin.

"Yeah right! Otaku's got a boyfriend! That she'll never see again~! OUCH!" She stomped on my foot.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Someone coughed, gaining back our attention.

"I apologize for their rudeness Ichiou-san…" Kaname said.

"It's alright Kaname-sama. Children will be children." Ichiou mused. I glared and opened my mouth to retort something, only to have Zero cover my mouth—and surprisingly, along with Yuuki's.

"Yeah well, in the real world children could get away with murder, so stop being a hypocrite and shut up." Akuro bluntly stated. Everyone's eyes widened as gasps made its way around the room.

Oh my Jashin, AKURO SAID A BIG COMPLICATED WORD!

Well, not the point…but still.

Poor Zero, he only has two hands to cover my mouth along with Yuuki's and can't cover Akuro's.

"Excuse me?" Ichiou asked, insulted.

Aidou finally snapped out of it. "Idiot don't say that!"

"She's even stupider then Rina…" Ruka gasped, I stuck my tongue out at her dirty look. Akatsuki grunted.

"Troublesome…" Shiki and Rima said at the same time while shaking their heads.

Kaname spoke pleasantly, trying to change the subject but also twitching—it was hardly noticeable though. "I think you prefects came here for a reason…" he said.

I snickered. "And I haven't done anything mildly insulting yet…I feel proud of myself."

"The peace at this Academy is questionable, so far as I can see. I will definitely be talking to the Chairman about this." He turned to Zero.

"Is it true that an active duty vampire hunter came onto these grounds some time ago?" Yuuki gulped.

"E-Eh…"

"I have also heard that there is a psychic attending this school as well…" A new voice finally declared.

Everyone turned to Zephyr who was now looking straight at me. He walked in front of us and bowed.

"We all must be a little out of it today, I haven't been introduced. My name is Zephyr Nakamura, a new Night Class member who is going to attend the academy. It is a pleasure to meet the prefects of this place." Zero's fists clenched at the mention of another Night class member.

"I would have come sooner but my mother is very sick, but is now well enough to tell me that I can finally attend." I glared at Zephyr when he mentioned his mother.

Zafrina Nakamura. Oh how I hate her so.

SHE'S A FUCKING BITCH.

I'D RATHER SPEND ETERNITY WITH KAREN THEN BE NEAR HER FOR TWO SECONDS.

I hope she DIES FROM HER SICKNESS.

"You have a cool tattoo…" Akuro said after a few seconds of silence. He smiled and pulled his sleeve down to reveal a black swirly cool-looking tattoo on his wrist.

"Thank you, I'm glad you noticed. I've had this tattoo since I was very young, practically born with it."  
_-I've had this tattoo since I was 13-_

I gave him a blank look, even though he wasn't looking at me. So now, I decided to speak up at last.

I stepped up from behind Zero and walked next to Akuro who now gave a questioning look at Zephyr. I wonder if she remembers him…

Taking a deep breath, I looked him straight in the eyes and noticed a hint of fear, along with recognition and realization.

"I've literally been stuck with you since birth, and…that was never there before."

* * *

A/N: Heh, heh…sorry, I just had to end it there even though hardly anything happened. That's why my chapters are usually so long, because some sections aren't very…plot-made. I've noticed that I always have to have a dramatic-like quote or ending to each chapter. Have you noticed that?

Plus I have been asked to keep the chapters shorter (I like reading big chapters, it gives more time to get onto the plot but oh well, that may be just me) and stuff. Then there's school, and work, and projects (I HATE HIGH SCHOOL) so…yeah. At least I'm on more often then KOOLEYAID!

You little brat, UPDATE MORE OFTEN!

Anyways xP Over 300 reviews now! I feel so proud of myself! I still think this story is terrible lol, oh well, I'll keep writing just for you guys haha!

**I thank all my reviewers who I don't have time to respond to T_T this sucks. I'll try to respond when I can!**

**Remember, I have a FB page (I know what you're thinking, and yes, FB has gotten to me too lol)**

**Link is on profile.**

~Luna


	27. Chapter 27: Avoidence vs Habit

**WARNING: THERE IS AN EXTREMLY DRAMATIC SCENE NEAR THE END/MIDDLE OF THIS  
STORY THAT INVOLVES A HEART TO….BLACK HOLE…CONVERSATION. IF YOU ARE HIGHLY  
ALERGIC TO THESE TYPE OF SCENES, I SUGGEST FOR YOU TO SUCK IT UP OR SKIP THIS CHAPTER.  
THANK YOU,**

**~THE AUTHOR**

A/N: I am really not in the position to beg your forgiveness, but my computer crashed and my dad's tiny netbook is REALLY, REALLY hard to type on. I hope this chapter helps make this story less confusing, I'm trying, I really am, but Vampire Knight is turning to the point where I just stopped reading its updates already. If I hear that Yuuki and Zero end up together in the end, then I'll start reading it again, but seriously, now it's just as confusing as last chapter. –sighs-

And I know that I seem to be dragging this story on, but I haven't seen very many fanfictions show what everyone actually does during life, or what they talk about during lunch and stuff. So that's what I'm trying to do, but just be patient, I need time to explain how the bond effects Rina and Zero's life, and how Rina's relationship with people are.

Okay, names:

**Aidou **vs Aido vs Hanabusa

Ichijo vs **Ichijou** vs Takuma

_**Question of the Chapter: What would you do if you met Rina?**_

_Disclaimer:_

Take it away Zero!

Zero: I did it already!

Rina: TOO BAD!

Zero: -growls- Fine. Luna-san does not own anything to Vampire Knight. She only owns Rina, Derek (Who shall never make an appearance again xD) and Lina and Damien, and Raidon. Oh and Zephyr. Akuro belongs to KoolyAid

_**Rina Tomonaga**_

_Chapter 27-Avoidance vs. Habit_

"_Ne~ Damien-kun?"_

"_Yes, your highness?"_

"_Do you believe in Reincarnation?"_

"_**Abandon All Hope**_

_**Ye Who Enter Here"**_

_*~* Flashback*~*_

_(Yuuki's POV)_

"_You never considered how any one felt about the way you acted around Kaname-senpai. People like him…should be treated with respect to them. And you weren't being careful."_

_Rina shook her head and gave a humorless laugh. Her eyes also turned into a strange, glassy emerald that seemed to be different then all the other shades of green she usually has. "I actually couldn't care less about what they think."_

"_But, it could get you in trouble!" I argued._

_She sighed again and lay down with her hands behind her head, making herself comfortable with her sunglasses on._

"_I lost respect for important and high-ranking people a long time ago. When someone you care about leaves, after so many things that have happened, and you're stuck with people that have a spoiled bratty bitch inside a 12 year olds body, you start to not care anymore."_

_. . ._

"_Yuuki, here's a personal lesson from Rina's Handbook of Random Stuff 101. When you've always been there for someone because you truly care about them and then watch them leave in your time of need after losing everything—and I mean EVERYTHING, there's only one reason behind it all."_

_(…)_

"_It means he's a dumbass who needs his balls chopped off while getting needles stabbed into all his finger joints. Then you take the lemons that life gave you and squeeze it in the motherfucker's eyes!"_

_. . ._

"_I had unusually long hair, and a ton of girls were completely jealous of me, and tried to get me at least twice a week with a pair of scissors in their hands. One girl actually managed to take a snip, when my hair was down to my feet, but it was only a little bit of strands up to my waist. But still…I love my hair, it's my life." Her silence told me to continue. "(…) There was so much skin, and blood…"_

_. . ._

_That day when I actually sat down and spoke with Rina, girl to girl, changed the way I looked at her forever, because I know now that…something must have happened in her past to make her act this way. Sure, she actually knew her parents—unlike me—and they didn't get brutally murdered by a Pureblood covered in vengeance—unlike Zero. But that didn't mean she didn't have her share of horrors when she was younger._

_Also, Zero and I eventually had someone to care for us after those tragic events: Kaname-senpai, and the Chairman. Well, not so much Kaname-senpai for Zero, but you know what I mean._

_It looks like Rina…she lost everything after her parents died, and lived with cruel people who shunned her into acting the way she does, and no one was there to help._

_Not even the person who I know has cared for her before the accident._

_I knew there was someone she wanted to forget. Because they…all because they…_

_That person just up and left in her time in need._

_That one person…seemed to have simply abandoned her._

_*~*End of Flashback~*~_

The room was stunned into silence as Rina raised her eyebrow expectantly while crossing her arms. Zephyr was frozen in his position as Akuro simply blinked and gave Yuuki a questioning look, who in return resisted the urge to face palm and just walk out of the room. Kaname narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Aidou furrowed his brows in confusion.

"E-Excuse me?" Zephyr stuttered before gulping nervously. "Y-You remember…"

"You're kind of hard to forget!" Rina spat.

"Ah, so you two know each other?" Ichiou asked stupidly.

"_Know each other_?" Rina scoffed as Zephyr rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"OH! NOW I REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!" Akuro yelled as she rudely shoved her finger towards his face. "YOU'RE RINA'S OLDER BROTHER!"

"WHAT!" Just about everybody screamed in unison, including Yuuki and Zero.

Rina sighed. _'Oh this is gonna be a looong year.'_ She mentally groaned.

"_Half_ brother and sister, to be exact." She grumbled before lightly pounding her fist on her forehead. "AND ONLY HALF!"

Zephyr's eyes widened as a grin broke out into his face before he was suddenly beside Rina in seconds. Wrapping an arm around her neck, he gave her a teasing kiss on the cheek.

This earned a chibi twitch and "OH MY GOD DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH WHAT ISH MINE BITCH!" look from Zero.

"Aww, c'mon Rin-Rin! I thought we agreed to the term Twins since we were born on the same day!" Rina flinched after seeing Zero's fist clench by his side, and huffed before crossing her arms

"Don't ignore me! You can't be mad at me after all these years!" He cooed.

"I now see where Rina's personality came from, I think…" Rima muttered.

Zero narrowed his eyes at the contact and was about to shove Zephyr away from Rina before she effortlessly punched him to the ground, and waved her fist in the air with a stress mark growing over her forehead.

"RAWR I'M MAD AT CHUU! NO TOUCHY!"

"This is going to be interesting…" Ichiou said as he watched in amusement. The entire Night Class was carefully backing away from Rina and Zephyr, Yuuki tried holding an angry chibi-Rina back from attacking Zephyr again while mini mushroom clouds swarmed around her, and Kaname and Zero were processing the scene before them in their brains, thinking the same thing in a confused state.

'…_Twins…?'_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"Oh come on Sis! You couldn't have possibly been mad at me for the whole, what? Two years I've been gone?" Zephyr asked as they stood outside the Chairman's office. Kaien had asked for a moment alone to talk with Ichiou, and Akuro was sleeping on the ground as Yuuki sat next to her, rubbing her temples and dozing off (And secretly listening to the conversations like the sneaky person she was). Zero had an extremely irritated aura around him as Rina continued to pout and ignore Zephyr. Zero had become the wall Rina used to avoid Zephyr coming near her.

"You've been gone for _four_ years, thank you very much!" Rina corrected, refusing to look at Zephyr.

"Psh, yeah, okay, _four_ years. It wasn't that long Rin-Rin! I said I'd come back—"

"I AM NOT HAVING THIS DISCUSSION WITH YOU HERE!" Rina yelled, causing both the boys to flinch.

"But…Rin-Rin…!"

"AND DON'T CALL ME RIN-RIN!"

"But you love that name!"

"AND NOW I DON'T!"

Heh, Zero thought, So _that's_ why she hates that name.

"Okay fine, Rina—"

"Not talking to you!"

"But I—"

"Zip it!"

"Don't play the "Zip it" game with me—"

"Zzzziiiip!"

"Now you're just acting child—"

"ZIP IT before I ZIP IT FOR YOU!"

The door opened after a moment of silence, and the Chairman poked his head out the door.

"Nakamura-san, could we talk to you for a second?" he asked. Zephyr's childish expression instantly turned to that of a calm complexion, pissing Rina off since the look greatly reminded her of Kaname's fake composure.

"Yes sir." He said before walking in.

"Stupid-selfish-lying-son-of-a…" Rina mumbled. Zero sighed and wrapped his arm around Rina's shoulder, and brought her towards her side.

"Eek! Zero!" she squeaked.

"You cause too much trouble." He said. Rina huffed and folded her arms as she glared at the ground.

"So?"

After a few seconds of more silence, Zero felt Rina shift under his arm uncomfortably and brought up her knee so that she could lean her chin on it.

"You never mentioned that you had a brother." He mumbled. Rina rolled her eyes.

"I like to pretend that I _don't_. And I was hoping to keep it that way." She grumbled. Zero sighed and stared at the wall straight ahead of him.

"He mentioned that you both used the term _Twins_. But you also mentioned that you were half brother and sister. Why is that?"

Rina really didn't like going down memory lane; in fact, she thought she _destroyed_ the damn path when she threw everything that had to do with Zephyr in an old storage place in Mexico that her parents left after they died. So why did she suddenly want to tell Zero everything? Rina mentally shook her head.

No. She just wanted somebody to _know_ about her misery, and hopefully _listen_ to it. Not tell her how more miserable their lives are.

Zero would probably do that.

Would he?

After thinking about it, Rina shrugged; an apathetic look replacing her glazing eyes and spoke as if she were talking about the weather. Never was she to act vulnerable in front of Zero—or _anyone_–again.

But was it weird that she wanted to be in front of Zero?

"Bah! Because we have the same dad, we were born the same day, in the same hospital, around the same time, and in the same year. But in different rooms, and with different mothers. Hell, we even had the same doctor deliver us." She laughed. Yuuki shifted next to Akuro and pretended she wasn't listening.

Pretended.

"How—" Rina held her hands out and lifted Zero's arm from over her shoulder.

"Hey, no offence, but flashbacks really aren't my thing to deal with okay?" Yuuki's ears twitched as she remembered the day at the beach.

"_Meh, it's not important enough for me to remember and go into this whole monologue of an explanation on what happened in my past."_

Avoidance.

"I was just…"

Rina shook her head before standing up. "It's not worth talking about Zero." She said before pulling a dozing Akuro and Yuuki up from the ground.

"C'mon Sleep-ies, we need to be on patrol; hell knows that the Day Class has been trying to sneak around since no one's been here to do so and no one said anything about us having to stay here. Let's go." Yuuki sighed and pushed Akuro down the hallway.

"Right!" Yuuki huffed.

Rina turned towards Zero. "You coming?" she asked.

He stared at her for a few hard seconds, and spotted her eyes turning from their stunning emerald green to a dark shade of jade, as if her eyes have lost their shine, before turning to a full on Uchiha-worthy black.

'_Rina…what has he done to you?'_

_*~*Flashback*~*_

Her skin was tainted with different pale-like lines running in different directions, and circled sections seemed to be made of newly healed skin—as if it had been scraped. His eyebrows furrowed in worry, even though the wounds didn't look recent. They weren't noticeable enough at first glance, and only few left actual bumps as if the cut or scratch was pretty deep. Rina's tattoos took away the attention from the scars though, so you'd have to actually be right up to her and closely examine the marks in order to notice them.

"Fights…I got into a lot of them when I was little…" Rina whispered before shrugging.

_*~*End of Flashback*~*_

**(In the office)**

"Zephyr, you never mentioned the fact that you had a sister." Ichiou said as Zephyr nervously sat in the seat in front of the Chairman. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before slowly sinking into the chair.

"Er…Rina-chan and I haven't really seen each other in years…to be honest…"

"Rina-chan?As in Tomonaga?" the Chairman asked. Zephyr nodded.

"How is she your sister?"

With a defeated sigh, Zephyr decided to make himself comfortable in the seat in front of the chairman's desk before his eyes softened from the memory. He never told Rina before, but knowing her now, she probably does. "Well…My father and mother were supposed to get married due to this whole…company issue thing. One family needed the money to be kept within theirs, so the marriage was arranged…"

"Wait, so your mother was supposed to marry a human?" the Chairman asked confused.

"Well…that's the thing, my mother's not a vampire, but she's not human either."

"What—'

"That's a story for another day, Mr. Chairman." Zephyr sighed.

Kaien eyed the boy suspiciously with his hands laced in front of him, not quite sure how events were going to turn out now. If Zephyr were Rina's brother—well, _half_ bother, either way—then that may cause some issues with the _bond_ between Zero and Rina. It would be best for Rina to be with Zephyr instead…

Oh wow, things just got hectic in this so-called "Peaceful" school.

"Zephyr, you are aware with the ground rules around this academy right?"

"Yes sir."

"So I'm going to need you to tell me everything you know, and what exactly is going on…"

Letting a breath out in defeat, Zephyr nodded and made himself confortable.

"Well…we may have to bring Rina in here then."

**(Back with Rina)**

**(Rina's POV)**

I was whistling the tune from Disney's Robin Hood Opening Theme when he found me. At the same time I was wearing a sarcastic smile as if someone had been there the whole time. Honestly, to get my mind off of things, I've been trying to get ahold of my eye colors for a while, but so far, I've been out of luck. Actually, the only luck I've been having is the fact that they stay green or unnoticeable to the other students when I'm in class. But if they notice, my excuse is that I have colored contacts. Simple and very believable

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and leaned against the nearest tree before letting the intake of air out.

BAH! Why me? And why the HELL IS HE HERE? I gave an exaggerated groan before looking at my iPod I was currently listening to. It was also the reason why I was humming the Robin Hood Opening Theme, heh, heh.

I should be happy-go-lucky again, with my hint of sarcasm on the side. But things have been turning so COMPLICATED! Zero hasn't been drinking any blood, Kaname is probably going to snap and change Yuuki sooner than he was supposed to, and Maria hasn't even shown up yet!

JEESH!

The weird thing, I checked the calendar which was all in Japanese, AND I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT DAY IT WAS! It was as if that thing was just there for show! Is it because the dates in the manga/anime haven't been defined? I dunno, but things have gotten a bit harder than before.

I took another deep breath, trying to take my mind off of things and think of nothing. I forced myself to think that this was all normal, and that I really didn't care. Just so I could avoid the future feeling of drama and "OH MY JASHIN KILL ME NOW!"

I whistled the "wow" whistle. "I'm hungry…" I mumbled.

"Hey, sis…" I heard Zephyr greet as he came into view. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him before walking away.

"Rina!" He called.

"I'm not talking to you!" I sang with a sarcastic smile.

"Please, just let me say something—" He grabbed my arm, but I shoved him away from me, tears threatening to spill out, but I wouldn't let him.

"And say what? How you abandoned and left me with an _awful_ family _alone_ for four years? How you promised to come back _soon_ and keep contact, only for me to never hear from you again?"

He stood there stunned as I glared hatefully at him. I've never used this tone with him, I've never glared at him nor have I ever spoken like this when I was younger. But I was older now, and I learned my lesson. I couldn't depend on someone for the rest of my life anymore. He was used to his sweet, innocent and cheerful sister Rin-Rin who would follow him around like some lost puppy, not this confident, sarcastic bitch of a person who chose to stay by the name Rina.

"Rina I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for _what_?" I hissed. "Sorry how you were never there for me when I was constantly beat up by a stupid prick's girlfriend because of my hair? Sorry how I was always on the brink of suicide for how harshly Marie and Scott have treated me? What about the time where I seriously almost killed someone, because _you_ never taught me how to defend myself, or control my strength, and that one day I just,"—I snapped my fingers—"snapped, and blacked out, because no one was there for me?"

"I—"

"I had an actual caring _family_ Zephyr! I _had_ a family that was _ALWAYS THERE_ for me when I needed them! Because of one small accident, they were gone_. _GONE! And you promised to always be there to take care of me. But what happened? You ran off to hell knows where while I got stuck with Karin, and Scott, and Marie and was constantly PUT DOWN and BEATEN AT SCHOOL because I had no idea what the hell was going on." By now I was crying, and my voice was cracking, but Zephyr just stood there like an idiot, staring at me like I wasn't the sister he knew, and he was right.

And right now, with that discovery, he was speechless.

"You waited for me…" he finally realized.

"Whether it be sunset or sunrise, I sat by that front door, and _waited_ for you to take me home. Three years have passed, and nothing. Slowly, I began to stop waiting, and once I turned around and looked back at my life, I realized just how much time I've been wasting. So now, one question remains: Were you even _going_ to come back?"

More silence, and in his eyes I already saw the answer. I gave a humorless laugh.

"You weren't were you?" I whispered.

"Rin-Rin—"

"It's Rina stupid."

"Rina…Please, I'm your brother you can't just stay mad at me forever."

I scoffed and crossed my arms. "Mad at you? I fucking _hate_ you! I'm done with you Zephyr, blood related or not I am no longer calling you my brother anymore," He flinched. "In my mind, you are **dead** to me."

He stood there, silent once more, as if my words just pierced through him life a dull, rusted knife. Oh, was that guilt I see?

Ha! I don't care. He deserves it.

"My mother was ill—"

"Yeah well you're mother's a fucking skank, you got that?" I grinned before wiping off my tears.

"Rina!" He yelled, insulted.

"Zephyr!" I mocked, humorlessly.

"Now tell me what the hell you want so I can get back onto patrol." I said bluntly.

Zephyr took a deep shuddering breath, his fist shaking, and body tense. He opened his mouth as if to retort something back, but closed it. He then swallowed as if something vile bubbled up in the back of his throat.

"The Chairman asks to talk to the both of us." He whispered. I "hmmed" and walked towards the direction of the office, which was towards Zephyr, and purposely shoved my shoulder through his. He didn't follow behind, and only for a second I glanced back to find him staring at the ground, body shaking, and fists clenched. I shrugged and turned back around, feeling more pissed off from my rant than ever, but calm and satisfied that I spoke my troubles out loud. Especially since I ranted Zephyr's ear off about how stupid he was.

But never would I know that he was standing there, rotting in his own guilt, and for once in his life, after so long, he was crying.

It doesn't matter, because for me…

Avoidance was just a habit.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(Other POV)**

Zero knew there was something wrong with Rina the moment he had found her; her smile was shaky—this was a shaky smile that Zero caught as her habit to do when she was nervous—and she kept pacing back and forth, creating a small rut in the grass. Her lips were pursed, and she hadn't even noticed Zero's presence. He then saw her take a deep breath, close her eyes, look at the sky, and give an exaggerated groan of annoyance as if she was going to be stuck from a flight in the airport for Christmas.

He could feel how she felt as well. Every nick of annoyance bubbling up in her throat, the amount of anger and betrayal dropping down into her stomach, and the amount of coldness threatening to cover her emerald eyes, as if screaming to narrow into slits and kill, kill, _kill._

But she wasn't mad or upset at the same time either. It was like Rina was trying to go…

Blank.

Another few minutes passed, she still hadn't stopped fidgeting.

It was when Zero sensed Zephyr's presence that he hid behind the trees, listening intently to their conversation that was more one-sided than ever. And then she left, harshly shoving her shoulder through his as she walked away. And Zero felt anger, not just from himself, but from Rina. He also sensed the aura of peace coming from her as well, as if the satisfaction of ranting out everything she had been feeling couldn't make her happier. This reminded Zero of the time when they were younger, meeting for the first time, and she cried then too. Here, he learned that Rina went by one rule, and one rule only.

Avoid and evade.

It wasn't healthy, she kept all those negative feelings of pure hatred in. Sure she's said multiple times about how much she hated Kaname, but that was just….different, as if she held a germ sized piece of respect for him in some odd and, unexplainable way. He minus well just kill her pet rabbit. But with Zephyr, no, that was different. He minus well kill her parents and friends and have Rina watch.

So as Zero watched Rina's retreating form, he made a promise to himself that no matter what happens, he would never treat her the way Zephyr did. Pity her? No, she didn't want that. She wanted someone to be there for her without having to be asked. Though it was so much to ask for, Rina's expectations for a man was extremely high. They had to know and get everything that she wanted.

Rina seems to have loved her father very much, and look up to him. Total daddy's girl. She unconsciously looked for her dad in everyman she met, and that increased their chances of being with her.

Her father must have been a great man.

Zero shook his head and sighed before secretly running after her.

Rina would never know that he had heard every word she had said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: FIIIIINIIIIIIISSSSSHHHHEEEEED! AT LAST! YES! I AM SO HAPPYTO UPDATE ONE MORE CHAPTER! YES! YESH! YESH!

Review~! (Sorry for the extremely heart to black hole conversation there it had to be done.)

So…a little less confusing? Eh? Eh? Tell me! I'm trying my best to put things back on track, but it keeps swaying off a little! I swear, the story is like typing on its own, I wanna write one thing, but for some reason it doesn't fit and I end up writing another!

I'll take those promised cookies now *Puppy eyes with hands clasped together in a pleading manner*

(You better thank me; it is a KILLER to type on extremely small keys!)


	28. Chapter 28: Turning Point

A/N: I just have to say…these conversations would sound much more appropriate in Japanese, I think. So I'm just imagining the thick accent when they speak English T_T;; Anyways, you guys asked for some ZeroxRina action, and now you've got the beginning of some ZeroxRina action.

Question of the Chapter: The worst and best features in an anime (Me: For me, the worst things about anime are the constant flashbacks like in Naruto. Unless the flashback shows something actually IMPORTANT to the story, like explaining something, then that's okay. The best part about anime is the drama. Us Otaku's and Anime freakazoids read this stuff, and when facing similar problems, we know exactly how to react, because chances are, we've all read about it and seen it before ^_-)

Disclaimer: …meh

* * *

_**Rina Tomonaga**_

_Chapter 28-Turning Point_

**(Rina's POV)**

"So…your telling me…that I am some Day-walking-vampire thing that gives blood instead of takes it, called a Trueblood or a Vampyre—which only has a 'Y' and 'I' letter difference by the way—and if people from the vampire world find out about this, they'll be set out to kill me?" I'm a great actress, I mean, I figured that I was a Trueblood since finding Lina's Diary and reading very awkward situations between her an Raidon, but I didn't actually think there was a possibility of me actually being one. I mean, the signs are ALL THERE! Why the heck would I be surprised at this news?

Of course, _they_ think I should freak out considering the fact that I never told them about my discovery, but they don't need to know that news quite yet…

Or ever. Knowing something that they don't is just way too much fun.

The Chairman shook his head like he was thinking it over, processing what I just said. "Yeah…pretty much…"

"Lovely… And Zephyr is this…werewolf thing that was never mentioned in this story and is now sent here to keep an eye on things?"

Be aware that I am still pissed at him.

Especially now since I found out that VAMPIRE KNIGHT IS STARTINGTO TURN INTO THE VAMPIRE DIARIES AND TWILIGHT MIXED TOGETHER!

Suuuure, having a day-walking vampyre and a school full of other ranking, bloodsucking vampire's wasn't enough, now we have to have wolves in this story to?

Dear author of my life/the *bitch who this may concern,

I do not like you. Go die in a ditch.

With Lots of Love,

Rina.

"Yes." Said the Chairman.

I blinked, trying to process everything I was told before I clucked my tongue and shook my head. "I'm sorry…you didn't bother telling me this before because…why?" this is a very important question if I do say so myself.

"We just wanted to make sure you were, just in case _–We knew you were in the first place-_. But with all the signs we've been noting_-we've noted nothing about you-_, it is a great possible 90% _-100% -_that you are what we say you are."

I rose an eyebrow. That poorly rehearsed lie was completely pathetic.

"You've been taking notes on me?" I asked just to hear what he would say.

He took a deep breath, pursed his lips, and let the breath out. "Noooo, we just stole your health records from the hospital when we went to the states after the accident." I resisted the urge to giggle and looked up at the corner of the ceiling.

"You know…I should be mad right now but I have to admit that I feel really proud for some reason. My effect on this place seems to be doing a lot, haha!"

The Chairman shook his head in amusement. It was here that I just noticed that Zephyr—who was in a gloomy corner of the room—was quietly glaring at Zero as Zero just stood there with his hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"You're taking this news very…calmly Rina…" The Chairman noted. (Ha! Noted, you get it, you know with the noting and the question and the….I guess you just had to be there?)

Giggling at the internal thought I just nodded as if he asked me if my socks were blue.

Which they are.

"Well, I think it's because of the fact that Zephyr just made me cry not ten minutes ago, which is something that only one person has accomplished since I was twelve, thus making me rant about how horribly my life has been during the four years of his absence and then me telling him how much I hate him and how much he could go fall off a cliff and die for all I care—giving me mental images of the *bitch doing so—so I think the only emotion I'm feeling right now is that of satisfaction. Because Jashin knows that I am not one to grieve over the past _any _longer for five minutes when it's not very important to me anymore, which is exactly why I considered Zephyr to be dead for the past four years of my sad excuse for a life."

The Chairman simply stared at me, stared at Zephyr, and then back at me. Zero's hand seemed to tense on my shoulder as well. I just said this with a bunch of shrugging and the voice of, "I need to punch something but I am going to sit here with a smile flat on my face anyways".

"ENTER. THE AWKWARD. SILENCE. HERE." I said slowly, pretty loudly, but not exactly yelling.

Zephyr sighed and opened his mouth to say something before I stopped him. "Don't you dare say anything Zephyr, normally I would feel bad for that lecture I gave you almost ten minutes ago, but since it's you and you never bothered explaining to me as soon as you met me why your actions have been what they are, I really couldn't care less."

"Eh~…Rina, I think you're going to have to tone down your obvious hatred for Zephyr…"

"Okay fine, Zephyr, I may hate you, but I'm glad that you're now in the Night Class!"

"Why is that?" asked Zephyr with his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

I gave a devilish grin and patted Zero's hand on my shoulder.

"Because Zero here _hates_ the Night Class with a dying passion that burns like the white fire of a thousand suns. And you are in the Night Class, so now I have someone to hate you with me!" I chirped. The air around Zephyr seemed to darken.

Is that mushrooms I see growing in the corner there?

"Nakamura-san, can you please not grow mushrooms on the walls of my office?" The Chairman asked chibily as the mushrooms spread around Zephyr.

"Pity boy." I mumbled.

Ignoring the man who wants to act like Tamaki from Ouran High School host Club, the Chairman stared back at me with a sigh before pursing his lips and staring at me with a look that seemed to be debating on whether or not to tell me something.

"What?" I asked.

"There's one more thing I need to tell you…" he said nervously. His eyes flickered to Zero for a brief second, but I caught it and stared up at him before going back to the Chairman.

"And that would be…?"

"You know how I told you that Truebloods bond with their mate? And that I just learned recently that it's a soul mate thing for the other vampire, so it's kind of like them imprinting on someone?"

"Yeah…" I gulped, not really liking were this was going.

"You're kind of…._bonded_ with Zero—and, I want you two to discuss this some other time about what you should do because if you would rather stay bonded I don't have to waste my time looking for the missing page of the ritual to break the bond, but if you do want to work something out and if either of you see that this is not a good idea then I can keep searching for it so…uh…yeah…" I should mention that the last part with the – was pretty fast and it took me a while to completely process what he said exactly.

Zero certainly tensed up as if he knew of this news already. ALREADY! And everyone waited for my reaction, cause I could see them staring at me. Zero just took his hand off of me and backed up slightly, as if afraid of rejection, and it was here that I could see that he…what the hell…liked me, in more than friend ship?

Son of a *bitch…this means….

HOLY SHIT YUUKI WHAT HAVE I DONE?

It should have made sense to me! Why couldn't I see it before? This explained Zero's protectiveness towards me for the past, well…ever...like the time we went out to do some errands for the Chairman, he shadowed my every step…the way he seemed extremely worried for me at the hospital and almost cried when I finally woke up…the way he got angry at the fact that Akuro kissed me randomly at the beach and completely snapped…and how he would always come to me when he seemed to have something on his mind and need me for comfort? The random hug moments, the times when I was in need of something like a comfortable spot in Akuro's limo the other day when I was tired, and the time at the airport when I was hungry and he just decided to be nice and get me a pretzel.

Okay, now I'm mentally freaking out, and after 5 seconds of my silence, I could already _feel_ Zero's fear of rejection. But what about Yuuki… holy shit, what about Kaname? Zero was his fucking BODY GUARD FOR YUUKI BEFORE I CAME ALONG!

Shit, shit, shit, why the fuck do I keep cussing!

GAH! KARMA IS SUCH A *BITCH!

Wait, what about that time when Zero was giving me the cold shoulder over in Florida? That was conveniently right after Yuuki asked if I…

Oh no, he heard that conversation outside the room didn't he?

OH MY JASHIN I'M SO FUCKING SCREWED!

STUPID TYPICAL ANIME MOMENTS THAT EVEN APPEARED IN THE REAL WORLD!

I HATE YOU! GAH!

HOW THE HELL COULD I NOT NOTICE THE SIGNS? THERE'S A WHOLE LOT MORE SIGNS OF HIM LIKING ME THAT WAY AND ITS DRIVING ME CRAZY!

Zero never bought presents for anyone unless it was Yuuki—and that's because he was in love with her!—in the manga, so WHAT THE HELL? WHY DID I NOT SEE THIS BEFORE?

GAH!

WHAT TO DO!

WHAT DO I SAY?

What shall I do on Christmas day?

…off topic.

Stupid Twisted Christmas songs…

Anyways….

HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT RIGHT NOW?

REACT RINA! HURRY UP AND REACT!

_**REACT NOW YOU STUPID *BITCH!**_

Ouch, where'd that come from?

Random voice in my head…very creepy…AM I SERIOUSLY LOSING IT ALREADY? IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN TEN SECONDS!

WHY THE HELL AM I SHOUTING!

I decided to say nothing for a while before leaning forward on the Chairman's desk, and lacing my fingers in front of my face.

"And now we DEFINITLY enter into thee awkward silence…

"…"

Ooh, the dots of doom. Haven't seen those in a while.

"A-Ano…Rina-chan, I'm serious."

I just grinned and nodded like an idiot. "Who said _I_ wasn't? This is really an awkward moment!"

"And you are okay with this?"

"Well that depends," I crossed my arms and looked expectantly at him. "How long has Zero known about this bond thing?"

"Uh, just now…"  
_-For a while-_

"He's known the whole time!" I freaked, accidently slipping up on the lie I caught.

"I didn't say that!"  
_-Yes-_

"I'm so confused!" I whined annoyingly.

"So…?" The Chairman asked. Zero and Zephyr-ze-*bitch- stayed silent of course, and right now I could just imagine the mental embarrassment that Zero is currently suffering. There's the fact that he doesn't 'Do' emotions, and the boy must be having an internal struggle right now. I mean seriously, the boy is sensitive, if I was in his place I'd think something negative no matter what the other person said in their answer! I if said that I accepted the bond then Zero might think that it's just out of pity or that I'm in fear of hurting his feelings. If I said no then he would be completely rejected, not just by me, but from Yuuki too since I can now see that it's definitely not happening with those two.

"So…I have thought about it and I think Zero and I should talk about it some other time. When that will be shall be determined at a later date!" I finally announced, pointing my finger to the air with a big grin on my face like I just made a life-changing discovery.

I love you, wonderful quote from Horton Hears a Who.

Everyone in the room just sweat dropped.

…Was it something I said?

**(Other POV: A little while later)**

"Keh," Rina walked out the door with Zero following close behind her. As soon as the door shut and their footsteps disappeared down the hallway, the Chairman let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in before adjusting his glasses over his nose.

"Eh, what they'll do about this, I wonder…" he said. Zephyr glared harshly at the door, his eyes narrowing into icy slits as he thought about the way Zero looked at Rina, and how Rina casually answered the question from before.

"Nakamura-kun? What do you think?" asked the Chairman. Zephyr shrugged and walked in front of the desk, eyes sweeping away from the door to look at the ex-hunter.

"The answer should be obvious," he said. "Drinking someone's blood more than a few times…one begins to develop feelings for the other."

The Chairman shrugged and waved his hand dismissively. "This may be good for your sister you know…considering that she's about three years past her coming of age, so her blood flow may be a bit off for a while."

Zephyr's fists clenched as his hair shadowed over his eyes. "No…it should have been anyone but a level E…if he loses control, his bloodlust may drain her much too fast, not giving her a chance to generate some more blood to keep her alive. This shouldn't be okay…"

The Chairman gave him a chibi'd look. "Yes, but Rina-chan gained the ability to control level E's earlier than any usual Trueblood, has she not?" The Chairman asked. Zephyr shook his head.

"Along with the fact that she is Yuuki's twin sister, we never told her that part remember?"

"Ne~ I guess you're right. How much longer until her blood begins to multiply again?" Zephyr sighed.

"Her attacks usually came around the middle of the month, so around next week should be when the effects kick in if Zero doesn't do anything." _'And hopefully he won't…'_ Zephyr thought.

This time, the Chairman sighed and laced his fingers on his desk. "Troublesome. Drinking human blood on school grounds is strictly prohibited, if the two agree to stay bonded, we would have no choice but to grant Zero permission to drink her blood, which will be extremely hard on his part. Nakamura-kun, are you willing to keep this a secret from Ichiou-san and the rest of the Council? Along with the Vampire Hunter Association?"

It took him a while to answer, considering the fact that he hated Zero, even though he just recently met him. But telling anyone could put his sister's life in danger, he couldn't do that. "Yes." He finally said.

"Then it is settled, there is a high chance that the two will stay linked together, but now…" With a stressful wave of his hand, and breathed out a sigh and adjusted his glasses. "I think we should have talked to Kaname-kun about this, his parents were the ones who set up the marriage between Rina-chan and Ichiru-san, but things have certainly changed."

Zephyr scoffed, "The Kiryuu's are dead, and so are Kuran-sama's parents. Rina is my sister and she is now under my care. I shouldn't agree to let her be with…_him_." He said the last word with disgust.

"Yes…" the Chairman said slowly. "But you don't have custody of her, remember? So what Rina-chan does, is not in your power."

Snapping his head up at the reminding thought, Zephyr growled and slammed his hands onto the desk, his nails growing into claws, and his eyes narrowing back into slits.

"And what will you do once they agree to complete the bond, huh? The ritual to keep the two together involves a blood exchange, along with the Trueblood's loss of innocence! I refuse for the second to even be thought about, and Rina cannot stand the taste of her blood. Not even her own!"

Surprised by this last piece of information, the Chairman looked up from his hands and stared straight at Zephyr. "What do you mean by 'Not even her own'?"

"Since Rina was young, just a year after the blood attacks began, the amount of blood she lost was drastic, and the process of throwing it up was much too painful, so painful in fact, that she forced herself to drink her own blood in order to keep it the least bit steady. It wasn't until she was eleven that she couldn't take it anymore, and even thinking about the taste of blood would cause her to choose death over anything."

"She drank her own blood…but how?" asked the Chairman. Zephyr growled.

"Digging her teeth where it would be least noticeable, the dark, crescent, skin-colored scar can still be seen just on the inside of her right elbow."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(Rina's POV)**

We began walking down some random path, Zero and I, after a deep discussion with the Chairman on how we both should talk about the issue at hand. I displayed the image of merely shrugging it off and going along with whatever, but mentally, I was a complete wreck.

In fact, a lot of this stuff was hard to digest even though I knew in the back of my mind this news all along, especially after I found Lina's diary. Lina…I find it funny how our names are separated by just one letter, like how the mispronunciation of "Vampire" (and here I have to say, either typical Americans', or typical people who speak English) and  
"Vampyre" are separated by just the letter Y.

Lina and Rina, why are the two names so similar? Coincidence?

I don't know, what worries me is the fact that most of the pages in Lina's Diary have clumps of pages with all the passages smudged/faded out, and near the end of the story, the pages were burned, but not like someone took a lighter to them, but like someone tried to read them and the pages burst into flames.

I remember that one chapter in the future when Yuuki went to the Vampire Association with Zero, Kaname, and the Chairman to find out about her past, and once she found what she was looking for, the pages of ten years ago burst into flames, trying to keep her from knowing about the past. Could this have possibly been the same situation? But this book was in the REAL world, so how…?

I can't say that anymore, that library couldn't have been ordinary, especially since familiar surnames were mentioned in the diary as well. Kuran, Aidou, Toya...none of it makes sense!

Kuran…Kaname was the starter of the Kuran clan, so could it be possible that Lina met the Kaname I knew now? It was here in the midst's of my thoughts that I knew I had to be extra careful around this man from now on. Not only do I now know about myself being some type of Trueblood (I REFUSE to be caught in the middle of their traditions of arranged marriages and formal CRAP! I absolutely REFUSE! The Council and Vampire Hunter peoples can stick a bendy straw into a ditch and SUCK IT.) but I also seemed to have taken away Yuuki's little "Bodyguard" Kaname and his manipulative ways have turned Zero into.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. No, I think I know how to deal with that.

Looks like Kuran-_sempai_ is gonna have to learn a little lesson about Dating 101 from Dr. Tomonaga, heehee~!

Now, back to the current issue at hand.

"Uwa~!" I yawned while stretching my arms behind my back. "Things have gotten really intense now hasn't it?" I asked before turning towards Zero. He looked the same as usual, standing up straight with his hand in one pocket and a bored, blank look on his face. If I could be any crazier, I'd just imagine him with a piece of wheat sticking out of his mouth just to complete the picture!

Oh…too late I'm imagining it.

Enter the uncontrollable giggles here.

He said nothing, so we continued walking as I, again, began whistling the Robin Hood Theme. You know, just to keep the awkward silence from coming again.

"You don't have to, you know…" Zero finally said after some time. I turned towards him in question, wondering what exactly he meant.

"Waddya' mean?"

We stopped by the water fountain that I loved, even though it was filled with water, but I got the sense of security around Zero after the beach; I wasn't over my fear, deep water still terrified me, but around Zero, I knew I was safe.

He spoke as I sat down on the fountain's edge, "To stay bonded with me, I'm not going to force you to go along with it. A relationship would be the last thing I want to force you into."

I shrugged, the recent events still twirling around my mind. These were one of the times when I seriously wanted to just run away and not feel guilt or regret for it. It felt like I had to speak soon, or this conversation would never get done and over with. I didn't want to stay silent for too long, in fear of him thinking the wrong thing, but I forced myself not to answer too quickly without thinking about it.

A relationship with Zero…he's not even objecting to it himself. That would have usually been the first thing out of his mouth if he heard of this kind of news with anyone he didn't truly like, or possibly even love.

Love…a strong four letter word that I was hardly familiar with nowadays. We've only known each other for a few months, so I couldn't give into the option that he was already in love with me.

Yuuki's question again made me ponder my decision. Could I see myself in a relationship with the broody prefect? I don't get it, why would Zero now all of a sudden like _me_? His feelings for Yuuki were obvious when they were younger…could the feelings just be from the bond made ten years ago? I don't remember much about that one forgotten memory; it felt like I was trying to remember a dream that wasn't even worth remembering.

I had to answer quickly, five seconds of silence felt too long. I remember my broken treasure chest that had been broken when Zephyr arrived. I had no box to escape to, I had no excuse to walk away and pretend that we could talk about this some other time. When it came to relationships…I avoided the subject like the plague. I was one of those girls who hated Valentine's Day for this reason.

But what bothers me is the fact about Zero. I hardly knew what he was like! He wouldn't be one of the push over types, and no matter how many fan fictions made him lovey yet mysterious at the same time, I don't know what he would and wouldn't do. Jealous type? I don't care type? The type that ignores their girlfriend half the time? The last one wasn't too hard to believe, he was distant.

But so was I.

If I did become his…girlfriend (the term sounds so…teenager-ish)…then how am I supposed to act? What am I supposed to do? Thinking about a boyfriend, I'm a spoiled attention-wanter. I constantly want attention, could Zero handle that? I know relationships should go slow, and I'm thinking weirdly but seriously, this would be a for-life type of thing. I want public relation, yet modesty at the same time.

Even now I still look in the mirror and think…"Who would EVER want you?"

Dear Jashin, the curse of being a girl.

So am I able to put on my mask, and cover up my thoughts?

Yes. It would just be a habit.

"I want to know what you think…" I finally said after a short silence.

He stared at me, and his eyes told me the answer. He _wanted_ to be mine, and I to be his, which was exactly why he hadn't said anything. He doesn't want to pressure me into saying yes, and if my guess is right about him hearing that conversation between Yuuki and I, then he's expecting rejection.

I don't know. Again, I thought about the manga, and Yuuki. Yuuki has no feelings for him I guess. Or she hasn't realized them. But have I been slowly drifting her away from the path of Zero, and shoving her onto Kaname's? Doesn't matter, she read the manga; she saw what decision she made. And putting aside the fact that Kaname kept a crap load of secrets from Yuuki, she was perfectly happy with that choice.

I still have to ask myself if the bond is the reason why he suddenly has these feelings. Or was he just going along with everything because of this knowledge, in case he's afraid that _I_ would fear rejection. Pity? No, I knew the look of pity well, and he wasn't giving it to me, he was the one I would be giving that look of pity to.

"You're very observant Rina, you should already know my answer to this." He said. I gave a weak smile, thoughts still flooding my head of possibilities and choices.

"I know…but…I also know that when drinking someone's blood, one may develop feelings for the other…I just wanted to make sure of something." I whispered. My cheeks began to heat up, now that I thought about the not-so-recent past.

This is embarrassing…

I don't like making choices, especially between two things.

I already knew my answer, but right now, I know just what to say. I'm going to say the truth, and then I'm going to take action.

"But," I continued before he could say anything. "I definitely have strong feelings for you; I just need to figure out whether or not they're what I think they are."

Zero gave me a look of understanding, and though his eyes still held doubt and the haunted look of rejection, I saw just a hint of a small smile at the corner of his lips. I stood up from my seat, a satisfied feeling again bellowing in the pit of my stomach, dusted myself off, and walked just a foot away from Zero.

He stared at me, and I just sent him a goofy smile, and he automatically knew that the smile was his. The smile I never gave anyone but him. It was sincere, understanding, happy, and cheerful all at the same time. It told somebody that they could truly trust me, and I them.

I reached up and stroked his cheek, before stretching and letting my lips just slightly brush against his cheek. He froze after I gave him a small peck, probably from surprise. It was like I was giving him a message that he shouldn't spend half the night thinking about my answer. I was asking him to calm down.

I let my toes set my feet straight back on the ground. Lightly giggling at his tie that was set a little crooked, I began to fix it. "Give me until tomorrow night," I said. "I'll have my answer then. I need time to think about it, and I need you to think about some things too." Finished, I gazed into his eyes.

"I need to make sure that what you feel for me is real, and not just from the bond, or from my blood offerings. Because there are other things you don't know about me, things that I'm like. I don't want either of us making a choice that we would forget; we need to think about accepting each other for who we are. If we are ever to be in a relationship, we have to think about what comes with it." I stepped back a few inches and held out my hand, as if greeting a new friend.

"So I think that we should start now."

Confusion clear on his face, but still silent, Zero slowly shook his hand in mine.

I know that in relationships, the goal is to find out more and more of each other each day, and that your mysteriousness is what keeps one attracted to the other. But I also know that if we agree to this bond thing, it'll be for life, and there are no back outs. Just long pieces of space. So I decided to not tell him _everything_ about me, only the minor things that he should get a heads up on. The other's, he must either find out on his own. The same thing goes for me.

Taking a deep breath, I braced myself for what was to come. And just in case, my automatic wall of caring for rejection or acceptance was called up on demand, and my mask of carelessness, recklessness, and childishness was set into place. To show that if he didn't like these small things, I really didn't care.

Even though I might do.

"Hi. My name is Rina Tomonaga. I'm a completely insane and sarcastic bitch who likes to be distant at times, but know that the one's I love care for me, as I to them. I'm a sucker for back massages, and demand for my guy to secretly spoil me and do things right when I ask—or even when I don't. I hate zombies, I'm terrified of going into water deep enough to reach my ankles, and no matter how handicapped or high ranking someone is, I treat everyone the same.

My expectations for guys are extremely high, I have extreme trust issues, and I'm a craver for attention. I prefer not to do the work in it either, my habit of distance and no contact is just a caution in my brain, telling me that if my guy comes to me, he does want me. I have absolutely no experience in dating, and until now, I've never even considered it—and just to let you know, that last part was a lie."

I was waiting for the unexpected, because I didn't even know what to expect. This was Zero we were talking about. So as I saw his lips turn into a smile, and his eyes shine, I couldn't tell whether he was amused or happy. Maybe he was both? I don't know.

But his next action was beyond the unexpected. It was more of the Out-of-Character-Never-See-This-in-a-Million-Years kind of action he took. His smile turned into a chuckle, his chuckle turned into a laugh, and this kind of laugh I was familiar with. It was the kind of laugh in an anime that showed the character's realization of something. Not of amusement, or insult, it was as though he was happy about something.

I couldn't help but smile, but raise an eyebrow at the laughter I had never actually heard of from him. I never knew the boy even had a "laughing out of enjoyment and relief" box in his brooding emo-like body.

Before I could retort anything to ask what he was laughing about, he shook his head and tugged on my arm, pulling me into a loving embrace, wrapping his arms around me. He gently kissed my forehead, and nuzzled his nose into my neck.

This told me three things already.

One, he cared about how I felt, and understood where I was coming from.

Two, he is following my told rule, and giving me his full attention.

And three, an untold rule has been shown, a small whisper of affection?

"My name is Zero Kiryuu. And I love everything about you."

* * *

*In attempt to fit bitch 50 times in this chapter, do to an insane request xD I failed because it wasn't long enough T_T Oh well, I'll try with a longer chapter later ^_^ If I can't do it then….damn, that sucks.

A/N: LET US ALL CHEE**R** FOR THIS GR**E**AT NEWS! HAHAHAHA! Yup…the moment we'**V**e all been wait**I**ng for huh? Well, at l**E**ast the starting point. Sooo, **W**hat are you, happy? Sad? Extremely impatient?

Tell me!

And I would LOVE to thank that same insane reviewer, hauarie, for encouraging me to write, write, write! Your ways are extremely helpful. :P

So, REVIEWWW! I COMMAND YOU WITH MY POWERS OF COMPLETE AWSOMENESS!


	29. Chapter 29: TellTale Heart

A/N: This chapter WAS going to be filled with flashbacks, until I read over them after about two months and decided to take them out. And you might just call this a mini-like filler because nothing eventful really happens, but this is mainly because in the manga the three chapters I've skimmed through (Where we are now) are all flashbacks.

Now, I FINALLY had a reviewer who caught onto the fact that the story has explained that both Rina and Yuuki were twins, and now it's saying that Zephyr and Rina are brother and sister—with Rina being born in the same hospital, same day, etc. I don't know if any of you have noticed yet, but I'm leaving clues in every chapter that will lead up to the answers, so if you must, you can go back and find those clues and come up with something.

_**Question of the Chapter: **__**Are you able to explain the relationship between the Kuran's, Rina, and especially Zephyr? (Me: Okay, to ease your patience which is begging for answers, I will give you this: A lot, and I do mean a LOT, of things will be cleared up when the Social Ball and Maria comes around =D)**_

YES, I AM ALIVE! Very sick and unable to speak (And this happens right on my birthday) but alive! Go to my FB page in order to stay updated on what I'm doing and why things haven't been happening, if you already haven't ^_^ kk?

Those who have made fanmade pics for RT, I keep forgetting to put them up in the FanMade section on FB or I forgot if I asked if I could post it there, so…I'm asking you all again, can I? Credit is given of course.

* * *

_**Rina Tomonaga**_

_Chapter 29—Tell-Tale Heart_

_**xLina's Diary Entryx**_

_**Date Unknown**_

_**Quarter Moon, Winter**_

I have noticed many changes about my world, especially after Naomi had mysteriously been slaughtered, along with hundreds of other vampires and humans, the day before she wed a Pureblood. My theory was right about Raidon, he's turned into a power hungry monster who is obsessed with taking the world into his hands again. He may have been the first born being on this world, but that does not give him the right to take innocent lives. I would pray to someone from above, but then I realize that I am the one from above, the creator of all the myths, legends, and worldly stories in this world. I am no longer the little naive queen my brother had sheltered. I'm not stupid, I've noticed how he has kept many important secrets from me. So with the help of Kaname Kuran, Qin Fu, Chiyo Ichijou, Maaka Touya, Kaito Souen, and even Damien, I managed to piece together information from my brother's plans.

Destruction was what he was aiming for, so that he could once again rule as a God. Sharing the world with other rulers-humans, specifically-was not something he was happy about. He was going to kill those who opposed him and his new laws; and as I have recently discovered, Naomi's wedding massacre was just the start. I managed to confront Raidon, he of course denied everything, and tried to rush me back into our room.

I have had enough, Raidon may have been my older brother, but he had no right to keep me in the dark about his plans for a world I ruled as well. Not only that, but he planned on draining my power to take as his own, and consume this world in a literal blanket of darkness. I could not allow this to happen, and thus I told him to stop this foolishness. In rage, he tried to strike me, claiming that I had no idea what I was talking about, but he must remember that he is not the only one with godly powers.

And so the war began.

_**xEnd of Diary Entryx**_

**(Lina' POV)**

"You're highness, the carriage is ready, are there any other orders before we take off?"

With a deep breath, I closed my eyes slowly before opening them. As my gaze studied the castle in front of me, I knew that once I left these grounds, I was to never come back. I could never return. But I knew that this was no longer my home. My so called "peaceful" world had turned into a game for a selfish God's amusement, and I had to stop it.

It wasn't wise for most to leave during the day, but because this was a nocturnal idiot we were dealing with, it would be easier. The lord was currently sleeping in our...now his chamber, not suspecting a thing. He fell for my act of innocence as I "begged" for forgiveness for my rude actions and accusations last night, and that was his first mistake.

I turned my head towards the horse-drawn carriage and shook my head. "No, nothing else needs to be done for now. We must leave immediately." The man set my things inside, before helping me in the carriage as well.

"Damien-san has already gone ahead to clear out your brother's guards. We should be to our new destination by sundown." he said. I gave him a grateful smile, knowing fully well that he was putting his life on the line just for helping me.

"Thank you, Cross-san."

**

* * *

**

**(Present Time-Rina's POV)**

I smacked my hand against my forehead for the millionth time that night, wondering if I could rack my brain any further than it already has.

Here is me, panicking:

-Oh.

My.

Jashin.

DOES _ANYONE_ UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH MY LIFE HAS TURNED INTO A SOAP-OPERA-Y, ROMANCE-DRAMA TYPE OF CRAP? NO? JASHIN DAMN IT!

GAH!

DOOMED I TELL YOU!

DOOMED!-

Okay, now that I've gotten the mental freaking out, out of the way (I've been walking down the hallway mentally screaming similar things like this for the past hour).

I sighed. Life couldn't get any more complicated or confusing. Normal teenagers have to deal with zits and girls trying to steal their boyfriends.

But oh no, not me, God forbid it not to happen to me. I have to deal with being stuck in a world that doesn't even exist—my favorite manga, but that's beside the point—dealing with a half twin-like brother who abandoned me in my most time of need, a soon to be Level-E vampire who is apparently my "bonded" mate, and a whole Trueblood (total rip-off name, I mean seriously _Trueblood?_).

SERIOUSLY?

Breath Rina, breath, this may be just punishment for taking all the drama, or at least most of it, off of Yuuki's shoulders.

This made me think about how much Maria/Shizuka knew, I mean, the chick was like Kaname, she knew everything.

It was here that I became extremely paranoid and self-conscious. She could be watching me right now, stalking me with that evil bird of hers and probably wondering who the hell I was and what I was doing here.

But if I _am_ a Trueblood, didn't Lina's diary say that Truebloods can easily tame Level E vampires? Like, even better than a Pureblood, even if they created that vampire?

Jesus Christ I'm like a fucking _GOD!_

WHOOHOO!

TOTAL MOOD CHANGE!

THIS MEANS I CAN HELP ZERO!

AND IT'LL ALL WORK OUT IN THE EN—

Wait…

HOLD IT!

STOP RIGHT THERE!

Obviously, Zero knew about this knowledge for a loooooong time.

So…does this mean he only (apparently) likes me because I'm a Trueblood? Or because of the effects of the bond? Dear god, this just complicated things even further.

Breath Rina, breath, let's look into the Diary and see if there's any answers there.

I walked into my room and threw my IPod on my bed before noticing that Akuro wasn't even here. And this is weird, because she's usually the first person here.

Confused, I turned to turn the light on, but not before I felt my body slammed against the door and a hand squeeze tightly around my neck

"GAH! Choking—choking!" I croaked.

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! I _knew _I was gonna die soon-Oh, it's just Kaname.

Joy.

"You're not surprised to see me." He said with a piercing red-eye glare. Despite my situation, I still managed to force a smile before coughing for air.

"Hey Kuran—" he squeezed tighter on my throat.

"This is really… not a good way… to greet someone… you know…" I coughed. You know, breaking into some poor defenseless girls room, holding her up against the wall…right after Zero's out of character not-so-much-of-a-confession. The likes and all that.

He ignored me. "What. Have. You. _Done?_" he spat.

You know, I kind of expected something like this to happen, you know, him being pissed at Yuuki's change of character, me taking away Zero from Yuuki so he can no longer be her little shield. You know the deal.

Yet only hell knew it would be this early.

"If you could loosen up a bit…" I gasped, "It may be a bit easier to understand since the oxygen to my BRAIN is being cut off DAMN IT!" I managed to yell.

"You seem to be talking just fine with my hand like this." He chuckled evilly. Ooh, he's good.

"Not for long!" I gasped again, feeling my face turn blue. He loosened his hold around my neck, just enough for me to barely breath.

"I have put up with your insulting attitude and disrespectful nature, only because of Yuuki, but you have done something incredibly stupid, this will not be an exception. Now tell me," he growled. "What. Did. You. DO?"

"Define 'Do'…" I said, pushing my luck down the drain.

"She's different, and she's knows something that she shouldn't, yet I don't know what…" he whispered. I gave a croaking laugh even though I seriously was about to punch him in the face right now.

"What did you tell her? What the hell does she know? It wasn't until you came along did my plans go perfectly…" he growled again.

Damn, he might as well be a freaking dog.

"Let go of me… and I will… tell you…" He glared at me, but reluctantly let me go, but only just.

After rubbing my neck and heaving over to cough out the bits of saliva backed up in my throat, I held out one finger to tell him I needed a moment.

"Shamelessly stealing a worldly used quote from Lilo and Stitch…" I gasped. "Breathing first, talking second…" I swear Kaname rolled his eyes at this.

Oh well.

After taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"How can I be of ashishtance?" I asked casually with a purpose lisp in my speech. Hell, I even pretended to adjust a pair of fake glasses over my eyes.

He glared at me, silently, as if debating whether or not to kill me.

"Rina…" he growled again. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the door as if I hadn't been choked at all.

Clear my throat I gave him a look, causing him to raise an eyebrow at me.

"In my defense, I have told her nothing." And this was true, technically, she _read_ everything, well…only up to the part where she left with Kaname from the academy (the part about his lover I just decided to show her, see her reaction and stuff).

"She's different. I will not hesitate to kill you if you do not tell me the truth." He growled, again.

I pursed my lips, debating whether or not I should just tell him to fuck off or not, but I like life, and I'm not stupid. He could easily kill me as I'm standing here now. It's a mystery as to why he's kept me alive. For Yuuki? Because he really is a bastard by nature but wouldn't take such measurements on the school grounds? I don't know. As I read some stuff about him back home (I hardly take chances while I'm here nowadays) I realize that he may be a bastard, but he cares about Yuuki, or at least I think he does.

Whatever.

I fiddled with my hands before giving an exaggerated sigh. "She kinda, maybe-ish, might or might not be….a little pissed at you, even though she idolizes you—on a freakishly weird level," I rushed the last part in a whisper as if saying this more to myself then to him. "But, Yuuki's a big girl and has decided—ON HER OWN—to stop waiting for you to pick her up and bring her to her happily ever after. SHE IS A GIRL AND WANTS TO HAVE A LIFE." I grinned and patted him on the shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm talking about Yuuki's feelings which you either don't care about, or you do. Honestly you don't show much emotion even though you're a little different around her." I shrugged. As if to reject my point, he opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"Okay, dude, you and your little…" I motioned my hands towards him in a disapproving manner. "Pureblood issues and whatever you've got going on, I could care less about, but newsflash sweetie, Yuuki's growing and like all girls our age—not me, of course not…we're not talking about me—she wants a boyfriend. I just suggested that she stop waiting for you to make a move and go out with some cute guy we met at Hot topic—"

"You have no right to do such thing!" he snapped. I held a hand up defensively.

"Vampman, chillax. Last I checked, you do not own her—and don't interrupt me." I said the last part through gritted teeth, since he was, just about to cut me off again.

"And I have the right to do whatever the fuck I want. You know why? Because I can. Now, to be honest, she was already thinking about this before I even mentioned it."

He looked a little bit taken back, as if he knew—and god did he know—that I was seriously raising a known-fact and/or point. Now, considering the fact that I have ruined his plans, took away his personal body guard , and who knows how many other things I've done, I decided to help this man out a little.

Just a little.

I still hate him.

He's a spoiled little bi—

"How would you know this?" he asked. I rose an eyebrow at him, as if he were asking me why the hell the sky was blue.

"Dude…we're girls…" I said slowly, as if talking to a slow child. "Contrary to popular belief we don't just stick with pillow fights and make-up at our sleep overs."

His blank, I-Have-No-Idea-What-You're-Talking-About, look made me roll my eyes and give another exaggerated sigh.

"_Anyways, _the point is, I don't like you, but _that_ is obvious—but be surprised I like you better then Zephyr though, but we're not talking about the idiot right now. Back to the topic. Yuuki likes you for some freakishly odd reason, and I know for a fact that you are completely and utterly in love with her." Kaname opened his mouth to retort something, but I didn't give him the chance.

This is MY spotlight DAMN IT!

"Don't ask how I know that, because it's written all over your face when you look at her." I said bluntly. "She will never, EVER see anyone else the way she sees you—again I state, this is really creepy. But if you don't give her any type of clue that you care about her more than just the child you saved a few years ago—don't give me that look, she likes to quietly brag about it—she's gonna kick yo-ass to da curb my boy, and that will NOT turn out well." I patted his shoulder.

"She's already stressed enough over the fact that you are a Pureblood and already thinks you have a _fiancé_ thanks to the amount of manga,"—being American, I pronounced this May-ngah, out of habit, silly me—"I may or may not have shoved down her throat. Why that is, well us Otaku's just compare that stuff to our lives and that is her first bet."

He knew I was right, especially since I hinted about the fiancé thing with Sara. Of course he didn't know that I knew that exactly, but still, he knew I was right.

He silently stared at me as if I grew another head, opening and closing his mouth as if debating on whether or not to say something. What was he, a fish? His eyes slowly faded back to their regular dark brown color, and with a knowing look, I opened my dorm room door, because for once, I won this argument. Taking his confused and dumfounded look as my chance—and I have to admit, I had to keep from laughing at this moment because of that—to kick him out of my door room, I began pushing him out. Before closing the door, I gave him a smirk.

"P.S, her favorite colors are purple and red, and her favorite flower is that scentless Tsubaki-flower thing."

Again, he gave me a weird look. But determined to have the last word in this conversation, he shook his head and breathed out a breath I'm sure he didn't know he was holding in.

"You do know that it's pronounced, Mahn-ga, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"May-nga, Mahn-ga, Manwah, whatever, stop ruining the moment." I closed the door in his face.

"Damn did I just give the man I hate advice?" Remembering something, I quickly opened the door to see him slowly walking down the hallway, with Akuro about to pass right by him.

"By the way, Kuran-senpai," he turned.

"You want Ruka off your back? Help me find a way to hook her and carrot-top together," I did that nick-nick thing, and winked before pulling Akuro in and shutting the door.

Haha, go me.

Oh yeah Rina, it's your birthday, it's your birthday!

LETS ALL DO THE HAPPY DANCE! –does the happy dance-

**(Other POV)**

Zephyr's icy blue eyes seemed to glow as he walked into his room. Wearing only a pair of sweatpants and a damp towel around his neck, he ruffled his wet hair and sat down onto his bed.

Things were not going as planned. Rina shouldn't be here…_she_ shouldn't be here, and soon, all of his plans were going to get ruined. Rina already hated him with an undying passion, but she _will_ have to forgive him sooner or later. But the fact that she was mad at him wasn't the problem, and her being here was only part of it. Before he had left, Zephyr _erased_ Rina's memory of him, completely swiped it out. She wasn't supposed to remember Zafrina, or their father's family issues, she wasn't supposed to remember anything.

"I don't get it…" He whispered "I searched her memory before I left, it was completely wiped out!"

An annoyed groan escaped his lips. This was not good. Rina was in danger, especially if she got that…that _monster_ as her mate. How dare she! Who the hell does she think she is?

"**I don't see why you're surprised. I warned you this would happen."**

Zephyr snapped his head towards the full body mirror in the corner of the room. But his reflection was no longer there. Casually, as if this was normal, a different man stood there with blood red eyes that gleamed in amusement as he stared at Zephyr, a playful smirk rising on his lips. His pale face was structured slightly different, showing as if he were an elder brother, and his attire was ancient and much older looking. He stood _inside_ of the mirror itself, and leaned on the wooden frame.

Twirling a red rose in his right hand, the figure laughed at Zephyr's startled expression before stroking one of its petals.

"**Surprised?"** the figure asked. Zephyr gained his composure and walked towards the mirror.

"Raidon?"

The man laughed. **"The one and only."**

Zephyr groaned. "I told you not to make an appearance while I was attending here. It's dangerous if _she_ were to come out as well."

Raidon shrugged. **"Doesn't matter to me, she's already made an appearance before we came here."**

Zephyr growled. "What? When? …How?"

Raidon shrugged again before glaring at the rose between his fingers. His long nails scrapped against the stem. **"She's gotten more powerful after her disappearance. She's managed to take over Rina's body before getting attacked by a level E."**

"That's bad." Zephyr gasped.

"**Yup."**

Zephyr strung a hand through his wet locks again as he took a deep breath. Four years have changed Rina that much…and she just barley found knowledge about herself now. But the Chairman hasn't told her the whole story yet.

No matter, Rina would get over her hatred for him. She had no choice.

The only issue Zephyr had was the male prefect.

Zero Kiryuu.

Damn, he didn't expect this. Rina wasn't supposed to have bonded yet. Where she found the time to do that without Zephyrs knowledge was beyond him.

"Then how has she not noticed, or at least show that she's noticed, that she has no reflection in the mirror?" It didn't make any sense. If Lina had already made an appearance, then that means Rina had activated her Trueblood powers, and her reflection in the mirror should have disappeared. She should show some sort of clue that her body has changed.

This was definitely not good.

**(Rina's POV)**

"Wait, wait, wait, you're a Vampire—"

"—Vam_pyre,_"

"_Vampyre_ called a Trueblood?" Yuuki asked Rina, astonished, and just about to become speechless.

"Apparently so," said Rina, shrugging.

"And you're in this whole situation, where you're bonded with Zero, who can become your mate for unlimited supplies of your apparently rare, and sought after _blood?_"

"I got my freaking out done and over with but, seriously, Otaku, if you keep saying this all in that tone, I'm going to have another nervous breakdown."

"Holy s_hit!_" The brunet exclaimed.

Rina blinked. _'Wait…what?'_

"That…did not help at all…" Rina's voice squeaked. _'Did innocent Yuuki just CUSS?'_

"Doesn't matter, what happened after that!" Yuuki screeched, shaking Rina by the shoulders.

Off to the side, Akuro was typing rapidly on her laptop, having already heard of Rina's situation and only then did she come up with her clever response: "Sucks for you!"

"Well, Zero and I went out by the fountain…"

"And…?" Yuuki leaned forward.

"We talked…"

"And…?"

"Said some things…" Rina began fiddling with her thumbs, her face turning red.

"_AND!"_ Yuuki finally pressed, now looming over Rina who was a bit frozen as she leaned back.

"Uh…As he tried to tell me not to be pressured by whether or not we should actually be in a relationship…I told him needed some time to think about it—"

"Wait, wait, wait, you skipped a part, did he just CONFESS TO YOU!" yelled Yuuki as Rina winced from the ringing to her ears.

With a hesitant nod, Rina gently pushed Yuuki back, the later finally noticing where she was.

"What did you SAY!" She screeched.

"I said I will need some time to think about it."

The room was silent for a few minutes, even Akuro had looked up from her laptop in interest to see what was happening. As Yuuki blinked, and stared at a fiddling Rina who looked a bit guilty, like she did something bad, Yuuki gritted her teeth together and smack Rina upside her head.

"OW!" She exclaimed, "What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot!"

"How am I being an idiot?"

"Because your response to that was stupid!"

"And how was it stupid?"

"It just WAS!"

"That's not a clever response!"

"I don't care!"

"You're out of character-ness is beginning to creep me out!"

"GOOD!"

"GLAD WE'RE ON THE SAME PAGE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"You two do know that we're in a dorm with hundreds of other girls sleeping right?"

"**SHUT UP AKURO!" **Both Rina and Yuuki yelled at the same time. The two then dismissed the girl who just jumped three feet in the air.

"And that's all you said?" Yuuki asked, just to make sure of course.

"Yes." Rina nodded.

"That was it?"

"YES."

"And he said…?"

Rina felt her face darken, but because she had the advantage of dark…-er…skin then most people here, it wasn't totally noticeable.

"He…said that he'll think about it as well…" Rina half lied. Yuuki huffed and crossed her arms, as if debating whether or not to say something before rubbing her temple.

"Rina…" she groaned.

"What _now_ Yuuki? I mean, what am I supposed to do? Or say? First of all, I have no experience with relationships—"

"Neither does he!" Yuuki contradicted.

"Yeah but don't forget, I come from the _real_ world, unless it's part of their character—and in this case, I doubt Zero has this trait—all of you anime peoples have the automatic advantage of knowing exactly what you're doing!"

"Then…I don't know, act like your normal self! You don't have to change or anything." Yuuki said while crossing her arms again. Rina shrugged before Yuuki gave her a concerned look.

"There's something else too, isn't there?" she asked.

The tanned female shrugged again, as if in defeat and at a loss of words about what to say. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning back against the headboard. "I don't know Yuuki. I mean, you read the manga of your life, Zero grew feelings for you during the years you two were together."

Yuuki caught herself from scoffing as she finally thought about Rina's last statement. She lifted her head to look Rina in the eye, but saw that Rina just sat against the head board of the bed while unconsciously hugging a pillow to her chest. She set her chin down on her knee and continued to stare at, well, nothing really.

"So that's what this is about." Yuuki muttered. Rina gave a humorless giggle and shook her head, feeling that she was, once again, letting her vulnerable side show in front of other people.

"How do I know that Zero isn't just in this because of the bond? Or…or that he feels that it's his obligation to do this because he is the only one who can save my life? Or that he's only doing this because he feels sorry for me? And then there's the fact that he's slowly turning into a level E and with me his thirst can then be controlled—"

_WHACK!_

"OW!" Rina yelled as she rubbed her sore head. Yuuki retracted her hand slowly with a serious glare on her face—a glare that reminded Rina way too much of Kaname's.

"You have read _all_ of our pasts and have seen our personalities, you come here as if you know everything about us, and yet you still haven't _learned_ _anything_ about us?" Rina blinked in surprise at the tone of Yuuki's voice.

"Wha-?"

"Rina, the manga didn't show everything about this place. You came here and learned things that you haven't known before, like the curfew for the Day Class or the freedom around campus for the Night Class. How do you know that there isn't more that you have not yet learned? That things have happened in the past that the manga never mentioned?"

The thought struck her like a cord. Yuuki was right. Not everything in the manga was mentioned, like Truebloods or Yuuki's _bold _side. When it came to stories, everything was already set in motion. The world was set into its own timeline and powers stronger then fate controlled everything. But things have changed. New characters, new appearances, and interferences have changed the course of the story line. Zero has never even bitten Yuuki, and it was all because of Rina.

'_And so far…'_ Rina thought, _'I think Zero has had more blood drained into his system then when Yuuki offered her blood to him…'_ She thought about the time before she left, when Zero hardly hesitated to bite her as if it were his last time. He didn't even ask—he didn't _have_ to ask. All those pulls, all those foreign feelings, the "bond" they each had was growing stronger because _they wanted it too._

"Pretend that you have never read about this world in some manga, Rina," said Yuuki after a few seconds of silence. She crossed her legs neatly on the bed. "Basing your knowledge by what you have learned about Zero so far, do you really think Zero would do something because he was told to do it? Especially when it's something as personal as this? Or that he would take pity on some girl with blood issues and care for her because of it?"

Rina shook her head after thinking.

"You may have read about us, all of us. Our past, our future, our lives. But I've actually lived with, and _known_ Zero for years. He's stubborn, if he didn't want to go along with this imprinting, bond, mate thing, he would let you know. He wouldn't put too much thought about your feelings into consideration; and he wouldn't take advantage of this situation either. Zero is _revolted_ by the fact that he is a vampire. Do you really think that if he didn't have any romantic feelings for you, he would agree with everything that has been going on?"

The words slowly processed and racked throughout Rina's brain as Yuuki spoke. And she knew that everything Yuuki was saying was right. Zero wasn't the type of person who would just go along with things without his consent, nor would he do personal things out of pity or mere obligation. Rina, again, shook her head, and said, "No…"

Yuuki smiled and patted Rina's knee. "It's not like your marrying the man right now Rina, your thinking too far ahead." She sighed. "Take things slow and go at your own pace. I know Zero well enough to see that he will be patient too. I'm sure that right now as we speak, he's thinking about his feelings for you as well. Be it the bond or at his own will."

After yawning, Rina tilted her head back and gave a full hearted laugh before leaning forward and giving Yuuki a tight hug. "Thanks Sis, I'm not sure what I would have been thinking if you weren't here."

Yuuki giggled. "And people in your world think I'm a naïve and clueless little brat, huh?"

Rina nodded and pulled back, her eyes welling up either from being tired, or she was beginning to get emotional. "Don't forget slut!" she laughed jokingly.

Yuuki grinned. "There you are! Thought I was going to lose you in an emotional nervous breakdown for a minute there!" she laughed.

Rina playfully punched Yuuki in the arm. "You are _such_ a fucking brat, you know that?"

Yuuki shrugged and hopped off the bed. "I know!" she laughed again.

* * *

**(Other POV)**

At last, a red rose blossomed out from the ground and set gently on his pale hand as Zero smiled in satisfaction. He had a brought an old clay flower pot into his room from outside, and had been practicing for the next few hours on how to manipulate this new ability. He had learned that it wasn't exactly plants he could manipulate, but it was thorned vines and roses. It wasn't until later did he figure out that the aura around his vines was that of the Bloody Rose's.

'_A bonus'_ he would call it, and as soon as possible, he wanted to test it out to see what exactly it could do.

He scanned the night sky outside his window, which was open for the sake of his little experiments. The conversation Zero had with Rina just hours before then still ran continuously through his head.

At last, Rina knew the truth, and now…she was deciding on what to do.

To start over, as she had would probably put it. To decide if they could make things work, and in all reality, it looked as if _she_ was the one who was afraid of being accepted, by _him_.

"_**I need to make sure that what you feel for me is real, and not just from the bond, or from my blood offerings.**__ Because there are other things you don't know about me, things that I'm like. I don't want either __**of us making a choice that we would regret; **__we need to think about __**accepting each other for who we are**__. If we are ever to be in __**a relationship, we have to think about what comes with it**__."_

'_She's always thinking things through…'_ Zero thought with an irritated sigh. He quickly shut his window and carelessly flung out onto his bed with an arm over his eyes.

But then again, Rina was right. Rina would probably want a public relationship, so was he up for that? He had already been so out of character in one day, and this would just taint his record for being a stern, cold hearted bastard to everyone in the Day Class. But things had to change.

No, he wasn't going to be all gooey, lovey-dovey or anything sickening like that. But he just wasn't going to be so…cold…or at least to her. Zero also forced himself to think about the bond. Was it really just the bond, or the feeling of pride to keep up with a million year old promise that Rina hardly even understands, that made him want to be with her?

No, it wasn't. It was Rina who made him want to be with her, not the bond, or the binding promise. He wanted to be with her, for _her_. Her personality, her boldness, her carelessness, her _cluelessness_—everything!

'_Disgusting!'_ Zero jerked in his bed.

Now where had that come from?

'_Vampires are disgusting, evil…and you're becoming one of them!'_ ah, there it was again. That voice!

Confused and slightly angered at the intrusion in his room, Zero paced around, but found nothing. But the mirror, the conveniently placed mirror and sink on the side of his room…something…something was there.

He gazed into his own reflection, confused as to why he suddenly thought that the voice was coming from the mirror.

And then, something happened. His reflection flickered, like some old static television during a storm. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Until Zero gazed into a pair of blood red eyes.

* * *

A/N: -dodges a bunch of knives, food, and various other objects from the audience-

Yes, yes, I know! After about three months of nothing I give you **this** sucky chapter! I'm sorry but I think I should end it here! I'd be surprised if I still have any viewers left! But I've been grounded….again…because my grades suck and I'm in high school. This is sad. I've had about 6 projects like there's no tomorrow! IT'S INSANE!

BUT DO NOT FRET!

I have been (kind of) hit with insperation once again! I was gonna wait until the next chapter was done so it could be put up sooner then I hope, but I can't wait and I've tortured you all long enough.

HAHAHA!

So review for my great return! (And my belated birthday, March 16th).

Oh, and to an anonymous reviewer named _fail_: I have no idea what that is, so I'm just going to say...no. P.S. Love your name btw.


	30. Chapter 30: Tell Me Something

**A/N:** This chapter is brought to you by two days of being sick and staying home from school and being only able to drink the soup from Campbell's canned chicken noodle soup. I haven't eaten anything in two days. TWO DAYS!

Well, on the bright side I have FINALLY got all of my projects done! So let's say HIP-HIP HURRAY!

**Question of the Chapter:** Free Write, answer any question you can think of if you want.

**Disclaimer:** Boo.

* * *

_**Rina Tomonaga**_

_Chapter 30— Tell Me Something…_

"_Who are you?" the little girl asked me._

I'm Rina._ I tried to say. But for some reason, I couldn't. I was just…confused. And the girl across from me looked extremely familiar. She was short, with the facial features that said she couldn't be any older than three or four, while wearing a little white sundress with tan skin that looked like it hadn't seen sun in years. Her eyes were like black holes, but where the iris was supposed to be, it was all white, with grayish circles to represent the pupil and glaze of the eye. Her midnight-blue hair was up in short curly pigtails, with two, round, white beads on the bands holding them up. She was barefoot, and the dress looked to be extremely clean and pressed._

_Was she…me? _

_I kneeled down and tilted my head slightly as I examined her some more._

_The face, the _eyes_, the skin…_

_In her right hand, she held something that looked like a chain. But as I looked more closely, I saw that she wasn't just holding it, it was clasped around her wrist as she held part of it in her hand. Holding the chain together was a lock, with an engraved design on its square surface. I had never seen the design before though._

_She held the chain up to me, as if offering me to hold it._

"_Do you want it?"_

X

X

X

X

X

"_**Would you forgive me if I said no?"**_

X

X

X

X

X

The following day was a little uneventful, I must admit. I woke up with a splitting headache from the lack of sleep (and the weird dream), and I have been not-so-secretly secretly avoiding Zero. Just a little bit, I swear.

But other than that, things went down normal, save for Yuuki's knowing "looks" and Akuro's eyebrow rising as if I had hit the jackpot. But what was I supposed to do? Walk up to Zero and just shout my answer? To be honest I wasn't even sure about my answer yet.

Yeah, I've said I already knew my answer, but that was just an automatic response in my brain!

The thing I was grateful for was the space Zero had given me. He didn't march up to me for an answer, nor did he constantly bug me about it. Thank Jashin for that. I don't know what I'd do. I mean, sure, Yuuki gave a great lecture last night, and I was still pissed that we stayed up longer than normal. So of course, I was tired as hell.

Akuro? No, I'm sure she has choice of insomnia! The woman either sleeps all day or stays up all night and becomes happy and jippy in the morning! YEESH!

Now, I have to weigh my pros and cons for the earlier discussion. So, taking out a pencil and paper, I began writing it all down. Let's just hope that I remember to tear it up and burn it so that it's not used against me in the future, like a lot of anime's and manga's do.

Pros:

1-I live longer (How selfish)

2-Zero lives longer (The whole…level E thing, so this weighs out my selfishness)

3-Zero needs it

4-Zero may not have to hate Yuuki after he learns of her relationship with Kaname

5-I get to '_Tame'_ Zero and bring him to my command, instead of Shizuka's (OH YEAH BITCH!)

6-…uh…

Okay, now for the Cons:

1-Means intimate relationship

2-Means work

4-Total disruption of the plot

5-I'm scared shitless of everything

6-…again…remains blank.

Soo…

The pro's so far, haven't outweighed the cons, and vice-versa. Putting on a stubborn face, I leaned back in my seat and twirled my hair into a bun and stuck the pencil in it to keep it up, (A habit I got from my mom).

I blame Karma, she/he wants to make me suffer. Karma, God, Goddess, whoever is in this little mix of fate obviously knows that I can never make my own decisions when it comes to important stuff like this. Only because I'm afraid I'll make the wrong one, and this time, whether or not I ask for someone to choose for me, I still have no one to blame. It's an automatic-defense habit of mine to make sure that something isn't my fault.

This situation right now wasn't like a card game such as Spider Solitaire, where on my computer I can hit the 'Redo' button when I see that my first decision didn't work out so well (Oh for the love of all that is wicked yet holy, God knows what I would do for a life-redo-button). Was I really a psychic? As I have stated a long time ago, no. I don't know the outcome of any of my decisions, but I think that's the point. Take a risk, see what happens, go with the flow dude!

This last option was not part of my list though. I need to make a choice, and make it now. Yuuki says I'm acting like we're two complete strangers, and he just suddenly proposed to me on the first date. She says it not like we're getting married or something. But that's just the thing, this one little decision is not only life changing, but its permanent.

AND, could I really say yes with the knowledge I know of the future now? The future is not set in stone, I know. But the past has already happened. What would he do if he finds out about my knowledgeable secret? Or how I think Shizuka is totally badass even though she just slaughtered his entire family, and turned his brother against him? Well, that part is kind of easy, after all it was Rido's fault that that had happened in the first place.

I need to calm down, panicking is going to get me nowhere, and I need to start thinking about the _now_, not the _then_, and not the _until then(s)._ You know, as I think about this, I understand now that I'm looking at this the wrong way. This is _my_ decision, yes. It may affect the future for the good, or the bad. But again, I think that's the point. Everything from here on is _my_ decision. The question isn't, "yes or no?"… the question is, "Do you even _like_ Zero?"

Wow I'm stupid; I never bothered thinking about it that way.

* * *

"_**KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

"_A new Night Class student!"_

"_I heard he transferred from Italy!"_

"_Seriously? I heard he just transferred from America!"_

"_He's so hot!"_

"_And just before the Social Ball too!"_

I rolled my eyes and tried not show my anger at these annoying fan girls. I know that I said I no longer consider him my brother, nor do I enjoy his existence, but still, this was just…sickening. If I see him flirting with these girls, I swear I am going to blow my top. If he neglects me all these years, and then comes back and starts giving his attention to these other girls he doesn't even know, I am going to admit, I will be pissed.

It's not fair.

Life isn't fair, but honestly, life now can go fuck itself.

I'm being drastic and selfish, maybe even hypocritical, but I don't care. If I have to suffer…

SO.

DOES.

HE!

(Is now in total pissy mode)

"If you keep making that face, people will start to think that you'll go on a killing spree." Akuro said as she chewed on a toothpick she shamelessly stole from my pile of toothpicks on my side of the dorm, which I stole from the many restaurants I went to over in Florida.

I gave her a sarcastic smile as I continued to follow the screaming "Kyaa! Monsters" to the school.

"Imagine _your_ brother coming here and attending this school."

She shivered. "Don't even _think_ of that."

"How the hell did he not find you in America?"

Akuro giggled like a pixie on crack. "Oh he would never set foot in that country, that's why I moved there."

I shrugged in agreement and looked around.

Yuuki was busy blowing her prefect whistle (I forgot mine) to really do anything else as she shoved back the fan girls, and Zero…was nowhere to be seen.

Joy.

BUT! To my glee, Zephyr stayed hidden in the middle of the crowd of Night Class members, free from the prying claws of the Day Class who merely got the pleasure of seeing the damn boy.

I hate you Zephyr.

Go die.

No, buy me an apology ice cream, get down on your knees, beg for forgiveness, kiss the ground that is blessed to be walked on by a Vampyre Goddess such as me, and _then_ you can go die.

Oh goody, he's looking at me.

I glared at him, and flicked him off.

Yes, I am a bitch.

That's just how life is. When life fucks you over, be a bitch to it.

Hey…that should be my new motto!

Because, honestly, I need a new motto.

Zephyr slowly walked up to me as I gave him a blank look.

"Rin-Ri—" I glared harshly at him, "er…Rina..."

"No."

"But you don't even—"

"No."

"Can't I just-?"

"NUU!" I stomped my foot childishly and stomped away from him, leaving a confused Zephyr and a bunch of severely confused fan girls behind me. The Night Class watched in interest, giving me raised eyebrows, looks of confusion, and bored I'm-used-to-her-nasty-attitude looks as I went straight passed them.

I really don't have the energy to deal with the asshole right now. Zero is nowhere in sight, Yuuki is dealing with the other half of the fan girls that aren't paying much attention, and Akuro…

She sneezed, rubbed her nose, and took out a piece of pocky from her pocket and took a bite out of it.

…is completely useless as always.

Nice to know I'm the only one with a nasty attitude right now. Almost makes me feel guilty and/or ashamed of myself.

…Nah.

Until I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my body. I was about to instantly relax, half expecting the person to be Zero before I turned around.

And saw that it was Zephyr.

Enter the much more evil glares, the air of quietness, and awkward feeling here.

Thank god the school gates were RIGHT THERE.

"I'm so sorry, Love…" he whispered in my ear.

I swear I can feel him holding back a bunch of tears.

Sighing, I turned towards him with a stern look, opening my mouth to say something sarcastic, rude, or even more nasty then my attitude was.

And then there it was.

GEE! PERFECT TIMING ZERO!

_**NOT.**_

Out of the corner of my eye, there Zero was staring at us from a distance under his little shadowy-broody looking tree. In the far back of the crowd where no one can see him.

Yeah, this moment was great.

SARCASM.

It hadn't even been five seconds before the screams of rage and shouting had started, and Zephyr was suddenly disappearing into the gates of the school, where he was safe from the prying claws of the "Kyaa! Monsters".

"_WHY DOES _SHE_ GET ALL THE ATTENTION?"_

"_HAVE THEY MET BEFORE?"_

"_WHAT THE HELL, PREFECT!"_

"_IT'S ALWAYS THE PREFECTS WHO GET THE ATTENTION!"_

"_IT'S NOT FAIR!"_

"It's not cool!" I whined in chorus to their complaints, once again stomping my foot childishly on the ground before dodging an assassination attack from a random Fangirl jump.

"You're gonna get jumped badly one day sweetie, I just know it." Yuuki said with an evil little pixie grin. I glared at her and stuck my tongue out.

"Like you should be talking. If it weren't for me I'm sure you would have been devoured by now." Literally.

Yuuki shrugged and laughed, until Zero finally made his way over.

Face heats up.

Thank god for being a brownie.

Not as noticeable.

Glaring at the only male prefect, Yuuki bonked Zero on the head with her fist. "AND WHERE WERE YOU? LATE AGAIN! GAH! I give up!" Yuuki said before throwing up her hands in the air with defeat.

Zero sighed and turned to where I was _supposed_ to be. "Rina we need to—"

(Beep, beep, beep—missing body and question mark outlines here)

Yeah, I'll admit that was rude and unnecessary, maybe even, well…what's the word for it? I dunno, mean? I know I'm not being fair, but…

I guess I'm too afraid to face him right now.

Let's just hope he doesn't get the wrong idea.

That would SUCK!

* * *

"Rina, are you STILL avoiding Zero?" Yuuki asked as we walked down some random hallway for some reason. I shook my head much to quickly.

"Pfft…Avoiding him, who said I was avoiding him?" I asked, my voice going a little too high for my liking.

Raising her eyebrow, Yuuki gave me the _look_ before turning forward and putting her hands behind her head.

"You can't avoid him forever Rina, you'll have to give him and the Chairman an answer sooner or later,"

"I choose later," I mumbled under my breath.

Yuuki sighed and gave Akuro pleading eyes for help.

"Akuro you know Rina longer than I do, can you please tell her that she's being an idiot?"

Akuro yawned. "Eh, she's right there tell'er yourself."

"This is ridiculous." Yuuki sighed.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked, trying to get off the subject of me and Zero. Yuuki motioned her head towards the next door a few meters ahead of us.

"Chairman's office," she said. "He called me to get something, I guess."

"Okay." Oh great! Now I have to tell the Chairman that I have yet to give him an answer. Joy.

Honestly!

A few minutes, a random hug from the Chairman, and some happy tears later, Yuuki, Akuro and I were all ready to leave the office (I didn't really pay attention as to what the Chairman gave Yuuki, but I promise you that it has no importance to the plot…I think), until—TADA!—the Chairman asked me to stay for a minute. Yuuki, giving me a "good luck!" look, and Akuro who was oblivious to the world around her, left just seconds later with a quick "See you later!"

"So, have you two made a decision yet?" Kaien asked. I shrugged and nervously sat down in the chair.

"Not really," I muttered, rubbing the side of my head. "I'm still trying to get used to the whole idea about Zephyr being here, even more to the fact about the Truebloods, bonds, werewolves and all that." This was true, I mean, with the diary and all, I find it hard to believe that me finding it was a coincidence. Damn you Akuro for going into that restricted section.

"Well…Please, take your time on making the decision," Gee, how did he know that it was now up to me? Oh yeah, it's the Chairman, if it's not him, its Kaname. The two always have a way of finding out everything. "And, I'm really sorry for putting you through all of this in just a day." It was then that I thought about that website I asked for help on what to do, the supernatural one that seemed to be a hoax until that one chic came in.

_Unlovable_Summer _was her name, right?

"_Usually in a manga, anime, or cartoon, things always happened for a reason,"_

This woman must be a fan of manga. Because, no matter what event happens in a manga, or at least the ones I've read, there was always a reason for it. But since I, a real world girl, came here and was not a part of anything, apparently the hands of fate had to weave in some new past that somehow stitched me into the story. Could that be the situation new? Everything bent and twisted because of the fact that I was here? Along with my illness, was that the reason for the existence of Trueblood's too?

God, now my head hurts.

"Its fine," I said after a few seconds. "Nice to know something is actually interesting in my life," I chuckled, though it was quiet and nervous.

The Chairman sighed and sat back in his chair. "Rina, have you ever heard of the story of the Sun and the story of the Moon?"

I thought about it, something familiar clicking in the back of my mind, but shook my head. "No."

He looked behind me, as if to make sure the door was shut, and crossed his fingers in front of his face as he leaned his elbows forward on his desk.

"They say that millions of years ago, when Gods and Goddesses were still heavily worshipped, books were taken as sacred and rare objects. But after that time, an order was sent around Europe and Asia for all the books of that time to be burned."

I couldn't help but open my mouth from shock to this. Who the hell WOULD BURN SO MANY BOOKS?

Yes, I'm a book worm.

He didn't seem to see my facial reaction, and reached under his desk before taking out a musty old brown-leather book. I could tell that the thing must have been old-old, since it could possibly turn into dust just as he held it. "Only few have managed to be saved and dug up." He handed me the book, and I took it. The cover was scratchy and almost felt like sand paper where the leather was torn, so I could tell you that I was itching just to scratch it like a chalk board.

But the faded out letters could just barley be made out in a yellowed-brown writing of a language that was so familiar to me. Just like the writing in Lina's diary.

And just like when I read Lina's diary, the letters of the kanji-like writing seemed to moved and rearrange themselves, like a hologram of some advanced technology.

'_*Kuhstereku'_ it read, surprisingly in English letters.

"Book of Secrets?" I accidently read out loud. The Chairman's eyes narrowed in surprised before a grin spread on his face.

"Only the eyes of a Trueblood are able to read the writing in that book,"

The look on my face must have been, well I don't know! I could feel it change from confusion, to familiarization, to shocked, to confusion again. "Okay…but, what is it exactly?"

The Chairman took out another smaller, cleaner, and newer—but still ancient—looking book out. "Exactly what it says. It has the entire history of Truebloods, their God's, and their Goddesses. They say that there were two Gods who have started the entire race of vampires and humans alike: The Goddess of the Sun, and the God of the Moon. Like many traditional vampire customs, the two were twins, and mates. It is unclear as to what had happened to them, or if they even existed."

"Lina and Raidon…" I mumbled.

(. . .)

With a sigh, I sat up from my seat and bowed. "Thank you Chairman, for this information. You have no idea how grateful I am."

The Chairman smiled and handed me an envelope. "Before you leave, would you mind giving this to Kiryuu-kun for me? I haven't been able to find him anywhere." He asked. I couldn't say no! Damn it!

"Sure," I said with a smile, and left before he could say anything else, be it dramatic or humorous. I was already mad at the fact that I had to see Zero before I was ready, I didn't need to snap at the Chairman by accident after he just gave me loads of information that I needed.

So, a slow and painful walk later, I finally ran into Yuuki who was just out on patrol. "Hey Yuuki,"

"Hey, Rina. Where have you been?" She asked me with fake-anger. I laughed and held up an envelope.

"Gotta get something to Zero, but I can't find him. Do you know where he is?" I asked. Yuuki shrugged and look at the building.

"Well, last I saw him he was heading towards the Shooting Range." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course," I grumbled before running off. "Thanks Otaku!"

I heard her mumble something incoherent under her breath.

I knew I was in the right place when I heard frustrated shooting and sighs on the other side of the door. Hey, I've never been here before, so you can't blame me for not wanting to go to the wrong place. But for stupid reasons, I was afraid to knock. Could he hear me on the other side with all that loud noise anyways? My dad did own guns, so I know for a fact that they are very loud. So I can't just open the door while he's shooting.

Yeah, I'm stalling, I know. This is just part of the fact that I'm acting really pathetic. Or maybe I'm just a coward.

I knocked.

* * *

_BANG! BANG! BANG! CLACK!_

Well, I will tell you one thing, this shit really is loud. It feels like I have to shove my fingers into my eardrums if I wanted to drown the noise out all the way. And you're reading about a person who never had a problem with the fire alarms for fire drills in school.

So, as I stood back with my fingers covering my ears and Zero a few feet in front of me while shooting at a targeted-poor-piece-of-paper (I'm so sorry tree!), I began to think about how awkward and hurtful this moment may be. Considering the fact that it was supposed to be Yuuki in this spot with a bandage around her neck, I realized that I have seriously switched roles with her.

Well, I guess Zero won't hurt as much when she leaves with Kaname. If that ever happens now.

"You've never come to the shooting range before, feeling curious?" Zero asked as he fiddled around with his gun and turned towards me.

"Don't look at me like that!" I mumbled (Something that I seem to be doing a lot lately). The look seriously reminded me of Yuuki's death glare. (And boy can that girl give one!)

"Actually no…" I held out an envelope, sadly I didn't notice the wax-stamp, thing that held it together, which was that of the Hunter Association…thingy.

"Chairman asked me to give you this." I said nervously.

He set down the gun and slowly walked towards me to grab the envelope. After staring at the wax-stamp thingy for a full five seconds with a piercing glare (I was really thinking the thing would burst into flames), he finally tore open the envelope and read the contents inside. His eyes widened, and I knew the news was not good.

But I didn't question him, in fear of hearing my voice break, even though I was a nosy person. He crumpled the paper in his hand, as if the news was too much to handle before shoving the papers in his pocket. He turned and gave me a blank look.

Yeah, I have a feeling he's mad about the tiny Zephyr incident. And that I haven't really been thinking that much about it.

I clucked my tongue a couple of times. "W-Well if that's-if that's all you need, then…I'm gonna"—I did that _nick, nick _thing—"skeh-daddle outta here…" I quickly turned around and struggled with shaky hands to open the door

The door knob was jerked out of my hands as the door slammed shut and a sadistic chill ran up my spine. Behind me I could feel Zero's little "Zero-aura" erupt as his arm leaned across the top of the door. He was very close to me, in case you were wondering.

Did I tell you I was now trapped between his sexy anime body, and the now _locked_ door?

I didn't? Haha, well now you know.

Damn you tall…-er… person!

I bit my bottom lip as I felt Zero's hot breath next to my right ear.

"I want my answer. Now." I squeaked before unconsciously cringing a little into the door.

"Uh…" Oh shit, I still don't have a thought-out answer yet!

GAH!

I could just _feel_ his ghostly aura closing in.

And then, here comes the contact. Which by now I should be used to since he would randomly do things like this over in Florida after our little heart-to-heart convo at the beach. Crap, have I been leading him on this whole time because I haven't rejected that fact? Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is—

_**God, you act like you're going to reject his offer with staying with the bond!**_

NO! OH GOD NO! EVIL CREEPY VOICE GO AWAY RIGHT NOW!

_***Sniffles* Your so mean to me! FINE!**_

I stood there mentally in silence, just being sure that the creepy voice was gone now.

Where was I? Oh yeah, the contact.

His head landed on my shoulder with a soft _thump!_

Well don't we just have a bunch of onomatopoeia words today?

"Rina, your torturing me."

Wait…what?

I turned as he lifted his head back up, and for a moment we just stared at each other. All romantic like.

Joy.

I sighed and looked down to the floor. "I...I don't know…Zero…I think I do but…"

"But what? You've been avoiding me all day Rina. We need to tell the Chairman soon."—And here I thought I had eternity—"Do you have your answer, or not?"

Ugh. I'm the worst procrastinator in the history of the world. Be it school or difficult decisions like this. Being the idiot I was, when I asked myself if I even liked Zero, I put the damn thought off until later.

"Well what's your answer?" I asked, as if it would help me stall with time.

"You know my answer. Do. You. Have. An. Answer?" He pressed.

I sighed and continued chewing on my bottom lip. "Yes, I do…"

Zero gave an irritated sigh and took my chin in his hand, forcing me to look at him. I felt my face heat, and I'm sure he could feel it too.

"There is just…one thing I want you to know. But I beg of you, please, do not change your answer after hearing what I have to say." He ripped off a piece of the note from his pocket, before taking note of the pencil still wrapped in my hair and sliding it out. As if in slow motion, I felt my hair cascade down past my shoulders and flow straight down my back. Embarrassed with the fact that it may be a bit tangled and messy from being up all day, I began smoothing it all out just in case.

"Write it." Was all Zero said. I looked at him in confusion before seeing him hold out the ripped corner-piece of paper and pencil out to me.

He wanted me to write my answer, so that he knows I didn't change it out of pity from what he's about to say I guess. Taking the pencil and paper, Zero looked away as I wrote. When I was done, I folded the paper and pretty much crunched it in my hand as a fist.

"Okay." I whispered.

He turned, his hair shadowing over his eyes as he leaned down just inches from my face. His forehead rested gently on top of mine, and I was secretly wondering if he was laughing at the fact that all the blood had rushed to my face. I just hoped I wasn't making him…_uncomfortable_.

"There is just one thing I need you to know…" he paused, and looked me in the eye again. "If you say no, I can't be around you anymore."

Well ain't that stupid and confusing. Well, not really, but still.

"W-Why is that?" I asked stupidly. He put his forehead back down on mine, as if resisting the urge to kiss me and rubbed my jawline with his thumb. His arms trapped me between his face now, and the door.

"You don't understand how hard it is…to be near someone…you know you can't have…"

I tried not to gasp. GEE Rina! Good job making Zero out of character now!

REALLY!

Just _BRILLIANT_!

YOU'RE AN IDIOT.

Never, in a million years, would I ever imagine him saying that to Yuuki. Hell, last I checked, he DIDN'T say that to Yuuki! There was never a situation where he would say something like that but that's beside the point.

"I-I…" Well, I'm speechless! Is what I want to say. Flattered to say the least.

Again, I can feel his minty hot breath on my face as he spoke. "Do you know how _badly_ I wanted to kill Zephyr for approaching you? For _touching_ you?" He stared at me again.

"Dear God, his scent is all over you now!" He said that in disgust, and I was almost offended until I felt him nuzzle his face into the side of my neck, bring his body close onto mine.

"Z-Zero…!" I gasped before unconsciously trying to struggle out of his tightening grip from surprise. But he held me firmly against the door. "Th-this is...ex-t-tremly…!" inappropriate. But I couldn't finish that sentence, because after a moment, I relaxed, and found that for some reason, I didn't mind. I wasn't used to it—the extreme contact—but I was _fine_ with it.

"You're blood…is much too tempting for me to resist…" He drank in my scent with a deep breath as if it was an addicting drug. "But I can taste it…" he licked my skin, sending another shiver throughout my body before hardly grazing it with his elongated fangs. "Your feelings of fear and…something else…yet I feel that you think nothing of my bite. As if it doesn't bother you as much as it should."

Zero let out another breath and put his forehead back on mine again. If I didn't know any better, I would think that he was taking this chance to just touch me before being complete rejected. Well, if my answer was no.

"Even with this knowledge…to pierce your skin by my will…I-I can't bear to hurt you…its more painful than knowing that I can't have you, and almost as painful as knowing that I have lost you…"

My heart was beating loud enough for both of us to hear, and I'm sure Zero didn't need his keen vampire hearing to help.

I had never, in my whole life, seen this side of Zero before. He wasn't ever talking like this in Florida, dear God I know he would never talk like this to Yuuki if I had never come along. Kaname's right, what have I _done_?

I didn't say anything, hell, I _couldn't_ say anything. What the hell could I ever say to that! NOTHING! I have NOT lived long enough in this anime world to know how to give a reply to that! Hell no, I'm screwed if I don't say something.

"Please say something…" he pleaded, I swear his voice was cracking.

I told you!

I carefully caressed his cheek with my hand, tears threatening to pour out from my eyes. "Zero…" my voice cracked, just like I thought. "You obviously didn't listen to me before when I said that I didn't mind you hurting me…" I paused, wrapping my arms around his neck, and burying my face in his shoulder. "And yet, what you don't understand is how much in debt to you I am." I paused, catching my breath so it didn't crack any more than it already has.

"If you didn't bite me the first time when you did…I'd be dead…I owe you my life!"

And now I was crying, just a little. Soaking his pour shirt with my tears as he stood there, shocked. But I tried not to make my sobs so noticeable. Zero or not, I wasn't used to crying in front of somebody.

I, Rina Tomonaga, did not _cry_.

Well, except in front of Zero, which has happened before.

I, Rina Tomonaga, did not show anyone that I had the feeling called _fear_, as in, real _fear_ of anything.

Well, except in front of Zero, which has happened before.

I, Rina Tomonaga, did not show how _vulnerable_ I really was, to anyone.

Well, except in front of Zero, which has happened before.

And is happening now.

A picture of the chain I had dreamt had flashed through my mind.

I didn't know how the next movement of action had happened, but it just did. A loud "eep!" and soft _thump!_ From my back later, Zero had held me up against the door with my legs somehow wrapped around his waist, and his lips crashing up onto mine. I was surprised to say the least. But after a second of being tense from surprise, I relaxed and kissed him back, dropping the piece of scratch paper onto the floor and internally smiling with glee.

And we stayed like that, experimenting, tasting each other with the feeling of affection that no one else would ever experience with our own lips. His tongue, slowly, and I'm sure nervously, slid against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I let him in and he explored to his desire.

When I had to stop for a moment to breath, Zero continued to slide his lips up my neck and by my ear.

"Mine?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and leaned into him as he caressed my neck with his lips. With a small laugh, I wiped away the remaining tears on my cheeks.

"Yours." I whispered.

This may have been a bit too fast, or unexpected. But it didn't matter. I guess we were just a bit too happy to care.

Oh god I was in heaven.

_The chain snaps through my sight in a flash. I can hear the break of the lock come off the little girl's wrist, and the chain—where's the lock?—come onto mine. And somehow, in the back of my mind, I knew that the little girl, who was a younger me, had finally grown up and accepted her fate. I was no longer attached to my childhood. I was no longer attached to the worries of my past, or my promise that had been made with Zero. So now, instead of the little girl standing in front of me, there was Zero, in the same situation as me. Not worrying about his past anymore, not worrying about the consequences of his decision. It was just him, and me. I held up my wrist, and he mirrored my actions. I grinned a goofy grin, and he gave me a smile. Because now, what was linking us together, was what we had accepted. The chain that was on my wrist… was also linked to his._

Far off into his office, the Chairman sipped a cup of his tea and looked out the window with a small smile. "Ah…" his smiled widened.

_'Took you both long enough,'_ he stood up and touched the window. _'Let's just hope that you both can handle what is to come.'_

Standing across the desk though, was Kaname, whose eyes narrowed dangerously in disappointment. _'They made their decision.'_

And fluttering to the ground was the forgotten piece of scratch paper, with three words written in scratchy hand writing.

_(Yes you idiot)_

X

X

X

X

X

"_**Or would you be happier if I said yes?"**_

X

X

X

X

X

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, this chapte**R** is done at last! And now w**E** have gotten Rina's answer! You'**V**e gotta be happy w**I**th me now! So what was the letter Zero had received? Did the Chairman do this on purpose? Can these two handl**E** what comes **W**ith a relationship, the bond, and the secrets they must keep from each other? Or is the thing they have to worry about now is the future events that may come?

Tune in next time!

AND REVIEW PLEASE! I've got you your ZeroxRina action, SO REVIEW!

Please?


	31. Chapter 31: Can You Help Me?

**A/N:** I'm really wondering what the human race has come to when reading all the hate Rebecca Black is getting, since people are cyber bullying her and telling her to go kill/cut herself. That's not cool, and it's really pathetic. Calling her a female Justin Bieber isn't really right either, since it's supposed to be an insult. In my opinion the two sing fine to me, though I don't really care for their music. If anyone wants to see the whole rant I got on this subject, review saying it and I'll post it on my Facebook page.

On the subject of the story, I have noticed that I've been neglecting the burns Rina got from the fire, the reason why Akuro hasn't gotten hurt from the fire, Rina's uniform with the sleeves, her bunny Nightmare, and a bunch of other stuff that are small but important to the character. I guess it just became an automatic thing to imagine? Like the fact that Yuuki's wearing the uniform skirt instead of the pants? I dunno.

**Question of the Chapter:** Do you go in with the crowd? (Me: No)

**Disclaimer:** -enter disclaimer in dinosaur language here- or Rawer

* * *

_**Rina Tomonaga**_

_Chapter 31—Can You Help Me?_

_***~*Flashback*~***_

_And then, something happened. His reflection flickered, like some old static television during a storm. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

_Until Zero gazed into a pair of blood red eyes._

"Who are you?" his hand gripped the edge of the sink, fear coursing throughout his body as he gazed into the mirror. Panting heavily, his heart pounded and ached, as if quenching and churning in his chest. He clutched a hand over his ribs as his violet eyes widened in shock. There in the mirror, as if the glass had turned into silk water, was a faded half reflection of another. His hair was a spikey raven color, and his eyes were a piercing ruby red. His face—oh Zero couldn't help but look at the half face shown on his own reflection—looked very similar to Zephyr, the new mutt who was sent to keep an eye on things here.

But something was different. His eyes look like he had given up on trying to convince Zero of something, as if he were a failed conscience in the back of his mind.

And then his _voice_, oh his voice, sounded distant but staticy and faded. It was almost haunting and sounded like a radio drowning through water. The frequency of the voice was so high, that the image flickered and rippled in synch with the sound.

"_I will never-__**z z z z z!**__-forgive you__**-z z z z z-**__ if you do not__**-z z z z z-**__ save her!"_

The mirror cracked, and before Zero could comprehend what was happening, it shattered directly in half, leaving only the image of the other man. Zero felt a force push him down on the ground, and looking back up, the image was gone, but in its place, the mirror was cracked again, he could see that the broken glass had formed some sort of angelic picture of a rose, worth setting up into the windows of a church.

The voice screeched in his head again._** "HELP HER!"**_

_***~*End of Flashback*~***_

X

X

X

X

X

"_**I'm more helpless than you'll ever know."**_

X

X

X

X

X

**(Rina's POV)**

I take back everything I have ever said or thought about drug-addicts and their idiotic choices about how they want to stop but "they just can't do it" (Said in a mocking and annoying high-pitched voice). Because now, I know exactly how they feel. Because after one kiss with Zero, dear _GOD_ I didn't want to stop. But, sadly, the extremely hot make-out session had to end at some point. It had only been about a minute since our talk before I was finally back down onto the ground and tilting my head back so he could have more access to my neck.

I was surprised he didn't bury his fangs in right then and there.

Did I want that?

I'll be honest with you.

Yes, I fucking did!

But, since I am a person who would easily be embarrassed by asking that type of question, especially since our hot make-out session had been making me blush like hell, I didn't bother to ask.

And now I suddenly feel like a desperate-for-any-type-of-affection teenager.

Is this the joys of teenage years?

I hope not, because I will have to cut the person who invented that fact.

"Patrol is almost over…Yuuki and Akuro may come looking for me…" I whispered as we both _finally_ paused to take a breath.

He chuckled and pulled a strand of hair behind my ear before his face became calm and at peace again.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment…" he whispered.

I rolled my eyes in amusement and thought back to when he was pretty much shadowing me when Yuuki and I made our first venture out of the academy (along with my first encounter with an out-of-control level E vampire).

"I think I can guess…" I laughed. Zero pulled back a few inches as he leaned his arms against the door, still trapping me though.

"So I guess this means we're going steady now?" I asked, just to break the silence and clear things up (I don't want to assume, so unless it's actually said, I don't deem it as official).

"I guess it's a start," he muttered.

'_For what?'_ I thought. I didn't get to ask before Zero finally stepped back so I can stop using the door as my support to stand. His eyes then trialed to my neck, and as if he had just realized what just happen not thirty seconds ago, they widened with concern.

I was about to ask what was wrong before he brushed his index finger over the two puncture scars on the side of my throat.

"They're still there." He muttered under his breath again. Tucking down my sleeves so I could free my hands, I reached up and put my hand over his before searching for the scars myself.

Yup, still there.

"So?" I asked.

Zero bent down and examined my skin closer.

"How is it that the burns from the fire have disappeared, yet these are still here?"

Good point, I still had to wear a thin layer of gauze and cotton around my torso and right arm, but that's only because the cucumber juice was still soaking into the burnt skin—or at least, what was left of the burnt skin, since I've almost completely healed. Which reminds me, how did Akuro get out of that fire scott-free anyways? She was right next to me when the roof collapsed!

Damn, it's been how long since then? And I'm just thinking about this _now_? SERIOUSLY?

Well, no need to panic about it since there's nothing we can do anyway. And if you're wondering how I got away with it at the beach when we were still back in America, let's just say that I had to pay for that when we got back to the Foster's house, because I got one hell of a sunburn to the already burn-sensitive skin. But some organic cucumber juice and white vinegar got about ninety-five percent of it.

Bah, I'm confusing myself again. Let's just not worry about it. It'll save us the confusion.

"I guess I can answer that question," I said as Zero rolled up more of my sleeve so her can examine my wrist properly.

"I put cucumber juice as soon as I could for these burns, with the…others,"—It feels like I'll offend if I say "Bites"—"…I just put a bandage over them and let them heal on their own." Now that I think about it, it feels like I just left them to scar so I can show them off. It does sound like something I would do…

He unwrapped the gauze around the bottom of my fingers, and made his way up to my wrist, but stopped once the two punctured scars were in view. Examining it for a full ten seconds, he wrapped it all back up, clipped it, and allowed my hands to fall back down before sighing.

"I'm going to have to get used to that too, aren't I?"

I nodded, getting what he meant by _that_ and crossed my arms. "I guess,"

For a long, awkward moment, we both just stared at each other, as if waiting for the other to say something. Me, hating awkward moments and silences began clucking my tongue as I looked around and avoided eye contact. You know, since I tend to shout random things during long silences.

"So…" I paused, "Yeah…" Come in any time there Zero, the silence is killing me. I rubbed the back of my head as we both just looked around the room awkwardly .

"Come." Zero said simply, motioning me to go further into the shooting range. Confused, but, deciding not to question it, I let him tug me over in front of the counter thing where he was shooting, before carefully placing the gun in my hands and clasping his own over them. With this close of contact, I blushed since I was now encircled in his arms, and felt his hot breath on the side of my neck.

It took me a while to figure out that he was going to do the old "Teaching you how to do something while getting to be extremely close to you" trick, and when it finally clicked into my head, I blushed even more.

I did NOT want to learn how to shoot this thing. But hey, when I continued mumbling, "Nu-no, no, no, no…_Not_ a good idea." under my breath, Zero didn't take no for an answer. He merely chuckled as I felt his breath sweep across my ear.

"Don't worry, I've got you." As cheesy as this moment was, I couldn't help but giggle nervously and internally give a joyous laugh.

I wouldn't be surprised if he was also laughing at the fact that I was blushing so hard. By now, even with my brown skin, I'm sure you could see it brighten into a reddish pink.

So now, the only difference I saw between my life and the manga, is that he was in a much better mood here, and I didn't have to play Yuuki's role in running out of the room in irritation that he pretty much peeked into my darkest feelings. The only problem that was on my mind now was: "What now?" Especially since Zero hadn't had any blood in months. I still think he's poppin' those pills like candy.

I could tell that Zero felt my troubled feelings as soon as I thought about it, because his hold around me tightened slightly as his shallow breathing hitched in surprise. We looked at each other for a moment before I gave him a small smile of reassurance and nudged my forehead to his cheek, as if telling him to calm down.

. . .

We agreed before I left a half an hour later to keep this little "together" thing a secret. It was, of course, my idea judging by the fact that Zero really needed to go back into character –_bad_—and I really had to spare him the embarrassment of the public knowing that he actually has feelings. This is also good since the Night Class can't use it against us. I'm just mad that I don't get to rub it in Zephyr's face that HAHAHA! I CAN get a boyfriend! I'm not the clingy 9 year old like I was back then SUCKAH!

So, as I was doing a (small but severely childish and embarrassing) happy dance and singing on my way down the hall and towards Yuuki's area of patrol, I suddenly felt the need to hide behind a tree. Yay for anime instincts!

Looking over, I saw Kaname, and oh joy, he was talking to Yuuki. They looked like they were having an intense conversation, and with my distance, I was surprised I could hear the end of it!

"Yuuki, please forgive me…" he pleaded. Yuuki looked shocked to be honest, and speechless like I was. But I swear to Jashin, if they have a make-out session like I did with Zero, I will puke right then and there. And then scream in horror at the fact that the plotline is moving up quickly. And then I'm screwed. Terribly.

He wrapped his arms around the stunned Yuuki before tucking something in her hair and walking the opposite direction of where I was (Thank Jashin).

I slowly walked over to Yuuki to see her holding a red Tsubaki flower in her hand and whistled.

"And here I thought I had happy news," I said astonished. Truly, I'm surprised, and happy. Did the all-powerful Pureblood seriously take _my_ advice? I FEEL SO SPECIAL!

Yuuki's face turned as red as a tomato as she quickly hid the flower behind her back, as if I hadn't seen it already. Typical anime tactic.

Am I suddenly being anime-racist or something?

Bah.

"Ah! R-Rina! H-How long have you been there?" she stuttered. I grinned.

"Apparently not long enough!" I yelled before grabbing her wrist and pulling her behind another tree as if it would shield our conversation from the world.

"Explain. Now." I demanded.

Yuuki rubbed the side of her head nervously and blushed even more.

"Well…I was just on patrol and Kaname came up to me, so…I asked him if he needed anything and he said he needed to talk…"

"Okay sweetie, I know I said details, but let's not wait until the next century before we get to the point. SPEAK!" Bad Rina! No spoiling your happy and glimmering mood with treating Yuuki like a dog!

Yuuki rubbed her head as if she were severely confused, "To be honest I'm not really sure what happened. From what I recall this never happened in the"—she whispers this next part—"manga of our lives when I read it." I pursed my lips as my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

'_Shit, did I do that?'_ I asked myself.

_**Yup.**_

DEAR GOD YOU ANNOYING VOICE! GO. AWAY!

_**NEVER!**_

NAO!

_**. . .Thats not even how you spell 'Now'. . .**_

WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!

"—ina…?" I heard Yuuki call for, I guess the fifth time, as she waved her hand in my face. I shook my head out of my trance and rubbed my temple.

"Gah, sorry, what were we saying?—Oh yes, Kaname-apologizing-out-of-the-blue incident."

Yuuki nodded, but looked at me with concern. "You alright?"

"Of course!" I lied. "Now speak so I can give you _my_ good news!"

"Well, he actually just, came up to me and started explaining how he felt guilty for always, I don't know, letting me put him at a distance—"

"Is that my fault?" I interrupted, feeling slightly guilty at the fact that I maybe pushed Yuuki away from Kaname since she met me and found out his secret.

Yuuki shook her head, "Actually no, it's been like that for a while now…"

The air felt eerie and tingly at that moment…

"No flashbacks!" I said sternly as I watched the air around me turn into watercolor. Yuuki frowned and gave me a look.

"Flashbacks?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it happens when someone is talking intensely about something in the past, and then it appears and plays like a movie. It's not normal in the real world if you haven't noticed—Wait, haven't we gone through this?"

"No."

"Oh, well, now we have."

"Can I get back to my story now?"

"As long as we prevent the flashbacks since I've already seen them."

Yuuki rolled her eyes as if saying, _"And she's back to the future know-it-all again."_

"Okay then," She sighed in annoyance. "Apparently everyone has noticed that Kaname and I aren't that close anymore, like when Ichijo-senpai stopped me and asked if I knew what was wrong with Kaname."

"I don't remember that actually happening now…" I mumbled, but she didn't hear me.

"Kaname just came over and explained to me that it was his fault for us being so distant, a conversation about the past later, he asked me to just call him Kaname, and I guess I just…I don't know, agreed."

Eyes widening, I began waving my hands back and forth in panic. Because OH MY GOD!

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA! Rewind a second here!" I said, making the motion with my hands.

"It's sad with the fact that I'm about five minutes late to noticing this now, but you calling Kuran by his first name and first name ONLY doesn't happen until WAY later in the story!"

I know we're outside and all, but I couldn't help but raise my voice a little at this.

"What?" Yuuki asked.

"Sorry, but you told me you don't want to know anything about what happens past you leaving with him, so I'm stopping my momentary panic-attack right there…"

I wiped a bead of sweat off my forehead.

This is bad, I think. The idiot actually took my advice, made up with Yuuki, asked Yuuki to call him just "Kaname" as he always has, and yet she AGREED! She didn't do that until he showed her his past! WAY back into the past!

DEAR GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?

"No," Yuuki shouted quietly, her eyes growing bigger. "You can't do that, now I want to know! Tell me!"

I turned the other direction and started walking.

"Haha! No." I said bluntly.

"Rina! Tell me! What do you mean by—"

"Me and Zero made-out." I blurted out as a last attempt to get her mind off the subject.

Oops.

Yuuki froze. "Excuse me—You guys WHAT?"

"_Shit_," I gasped under my breath. Yuuki grabbed me by the sleeve and turned me around to face her.

The grin on her face couldn't possibly get any wider.

Oh yeah, _now_ her mind is off the subject. Nice going Rina.

"Yeah…that's what I came over here to tell you, but let's move back to your story!" I laughed, just to mess with her.

"Oh no you don't!—Again!" Stealing my wrist and looking at the time, Yuuki spun me around and darted towards another direction.

"Time to get Akuro, this means I need extreme DETAILS!"

"What have I done…?" I asked myself with pure dread.

* * *

"So, you guys actually…made-out…right there?" Yuuki asked as Akuro was raising an eyebrow silently as she just stared at Yuuki. We were now in my dorm room, talking about everything before I went to go take a shower.

"I'm wondering why you and Zero never-?"

Yuuki slammed her hand over Akuro's mouth. "AKURO! Don't even think of something as weird as that!"

"MMFRHRPH!" Akuro glared before shoving Yuuki's hand off of her mouth. Turning towards me, Akuro grinned a devilish grin.

"Good job! Did you get laid?"

"AKURO!" I shouted out in embarrassment, feeling the familiar heat of my blood rush back to my cheeks. "I'm already weirded out by the fact that I lost my first kiss in a shooting range of all places…"

Akuro laughed. "That fits!"

"Shut up Akuro."

"Make me!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT IT!" Yuuki yelled. We complied, but still glared at each other.

Then Akuro's ears perked up before turning her chibi-face towards Yuuki.

"Shut what?"

I smacked her upside the head.

"STOP TALKING AKURO!"

"We're getting off topic," Yuuki sighed, before staring at me. "Well, I understand a little romantic peck or long-lasting kiss, but don't you think a full-on 2-minute make out session is a little fast?"

I giggled. "Well, it didn't start out like that. First we—"

"UH-UH!' Yuuki shouted before covering her ears. "Do NOT give me that many details. Zero's like a brother to me and hearing a description of how he kisses is just going to FREAK ME OUT."

Laughing, Akuro and I automatically felt a flash of the manga picture of Zero kissing Yuuki before she left with Kaname—which, I have to admit, got me jealous, and even pissed.

Of course, I'm sure that would never happen.

I hope.

"Why are you knocking on your bed frame?" Yuuki asked since I just shamelessly trample over Akuro to reach my bedframe.

"To not jinx myself." I said simply.

"You worry me sometimes."

I gave her a thumbs up before sitting back in my earlier position. "_You're_ worried about _me_? I'm sorry, raise your hand if you have a boyfriend."

Yuuki was the only one who didn't raise her hand, causing her to glare at Akuro and me before I rose an eyebrow at Akuro as well.

"Akuro, anime Ikuto from _Shugo Chara! _doesn't count. Put your hand down." She frowned and put her hand down in shame.

"Crushing my dreams!" she cried.

"Oh get over it."

"Over what?"

"Exactly."

Yuuki's glower turned into a smirk before she straightened up and smoothened out her shirt. "And raise your hand if you've lost your first kiss, and had your first boyfriend, _before_ you were even _fourteen_."

I was at a loss for words. Akuro _and_ Yuuki both rose their hands, leaving me out of the loop.

"No. Way." I staid, stupefied as I just stared at Yuuki.

"_You_ lost your first kiss and actually had a _boyfriend_ before?"

I…am speechless.

Yuuki gave me a smug look before crossing her arms. "Several, actually. Just shows you that you don't know everything about our lives. Sweetie, just because you read a manga about our lives here at Cross Academy, I'm pretty sure the author of your world had some background information that was just never mentioned."

I gave her a blank look. "_Sweetie,_" I said, mocking her, "If I find out you're not a virgin, I'm disowning you as my friend." I joked.

"I'm still a virgin don't worry," Yuuki laughed and shook her head before I saw something flicker in her eyes, like she was about to say something important, but decided against it.

Did I miss something?

Then Yuuki sighed in disappointment, as if she just remembered something. "You know,t his just blows our whole plan out of proportion that we made over in America. Now we need something new."

I have to agree.

"I have an idea!" Akuro shouted excitedly.

I rose an eyebrow and asked, "And what would that be?"

Akuro giggled. "Lets have Zero and Ichiru have a hot make-out session!"

Yuuki just about had a heart attack.

I burst out laughing.

And Akuro just sat there all innocently, probably imagining the dirty scene in her head.

"Yaoi Twincest girl, as much as that would be cool, no, that's not happening."

"Aww!"

Yuuki had finally composed herself and shook her head. "That is a mental image I don't want to see."

Then something clicked, causing my face to turn red in anger and pout childishly on the bed.

"What's wrong, Rina?" Yuuki asked.

I narrowed my eyes at nothing and spoke in a deep dark voice. "That woman is NOT touchin' MAH MAN!"

Yuuki sweat dropped. "Never imagined you to be the jealous type…" She mumbled sarcastically.

Shizuka, I think your cool and all, but now, we need a new plan.

* * *

**(Other POV)**

Akuro had decided to stay in bed when Yuuki and Rina left to go shower and be done for the night. So as Rina let Yuuki in first, Rina sat down on the couch and saw that she was, again, ironically in the same position as Yuuki was in Chapter…11 or 12, she forgot. But that didn't worry her now, since Zero wasn't here and so Kaname had no reason to stop by and talk. Zero was no longer Yuuki's shield, so that ruined that.

And then Rina began to think about the letter she had delivered to Zero before giving her final answer. What was that about? He looked pretty shocked and…slightly disturbed after seeing it. The note didn't show up in the manga or anything.

'_What if it was a hunting Level E thing?'_ Rina gasped, thinking about the wax stamp that sealed the letter together. _NO_! That's too fast! How could that have happened this early? That didn't happen for another few chapters!

No, the Chairman would have been the one to give him the news, for sure…but still…

She then made sure to keep a mental note to look at the book the Chairman had given her when she got back, along with the Diary to see if there truly was a connection. Which there was, she was sure of that.

_***~*Flashback*~***_

_(Rina's POV-Conversation with the Chairman)_

"_Lina and Raidon…" I mumbled._

They did exist, I had Lina's diary after all. So this was all true!

"Huh?" the Chairman asked since he couldn't hear me. I shook my head.

"Nothing."

He took off his glasses and began cleaning them. "Unfortunately, I have only been able to decipher a couple of pages from that book, and that was a bit of the ritual to break the bond between a Vampyre and their mate. But Rina," I looked up from the book cover.

"There are a few pages missing." He said with a worried tone. I tilted my head in confusion.

"The pages that are missing seem to be the ones explaining how the bond between two cannot be broken…and…" he carefully took the book from my hands and flipped towards the back of the book before giving it back to me.

"Someone has been keeping records of the family descending from the Goddess of the Sun, and the God of the Moon. It hasn't stopped recording until…not too long ago."

I looked down the long family tree that took up more than a couple of pages, recognizing some names that my mom had told me about when I was a child. And then, in bright black ink that was in much more modern handwriting than the others, was the one name that stood out most of all:

_**Julie Takeyama**_

"Takeyama was my mother's maiden name…" I was astonished.

The Chairman nodded.

"My grandmother?" I asked. He nodded again.

"It says that your grandmother had died giving birth to a still born child." I shook my head, confused and trying not to freak out.

"My mom was adopted…" it wasn't a question, I knew of this. She was adopted from birth, so she had told me, and was given to the parents who were best friends of my grandmother's. I never met my grandmother—the part about her being dead was true. But now it all fit.

The Chairman had voiced my thoughts. "My theory is that your grandmother was hiding from someone, or knew something that others didn't, and faked her child's death to protect her."

"Do you have any idea why? Or, if she was running from someone, then do you have any idea who?"

The Chairman shook his head.

"No, that was all I was able to dig up. The rest of the information in that book is left to you."

_***~*End of Flashback*~***_

And that was it. Rina was stuck with the theory that her grandmother didn't want someone to find her, knew she was going to die giving birth to Rina's mother, and faked her child's death somehow in order to keep her from whatever she was hiding from.

'_Too much thinking in one night…'_ she rubbed her head and listened to the water fall before lying down on the couch. Her eyes drooped, though she fought to keep them open. _'Just until Yuuki comes out…'_ She convinced herself to close her eyes.

It was only a few minutes later, "Ah, Kiryuu-kun, Yuuki or Rina-chan is using the bathroom, why don't you use the one for the guest?"

_Twitch_

Zero turned his head toward the room that lead to the bathroom, and shook his head.

"I'll wait." He simply said, before walking down the hall.

He walked in to find Rina sleeping peacefully on the couch, probably from waiting for Yuuki to finish up her shower so she could go in herself. Wrapped up in a large baby blue towel was most likely her clothes, which was currently being used as her pillow. Zero chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind Rina's ear, remembering Rina using a towel as her pillow back when they were in the limo over in Florida.

"She's asleep…" he whispered to himself.

He sighed and sat on the floor with his back to the couch, still keeping his eyes on what was now officially his. Well, yet-to-_be_ officially his.

He shook his head from the corrupted thought and began straining his hands through her hair like he did back in Florida. Her breathing was nice and even, and a content smile formed on her sleeping face as he did so. He smirked, happy that the feeling of ease and comfort drained into his senses from the female.

"These side effects aren't going to be difficult to get used to…" he mumbled. It wasn't long before he noticed that Rina was shivering a little bit, probably cold now that her body was in a completely rested state. Zero reluctantly stood up and ran a hand through his silver hair.

"Baka, you'll catch a cold…" he said before gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hey, wake…"

Rina groaned in annoyance and turned herself to the other side, facing away from Zero now.

"Not now onii-sama…I dun wanna go to school…" Zero froze, recognizing the words onii-sama to be her brother, Zephyr.

But he didn't have time to be angry at the mention of the bastard's existence, now that Rina had turned, her hair parted down the side of her neck, leaving a lovely view of the fresh skin with pumping blood underneath.

No…why now of all times?

_Thump, thump!_

It starts.

Zero clutched his arm in pain as he leaned over Rina's sleeping form, feeling his heart thump against his chest and his eyes glow into a blood red. His throat burned as he felt his body yearn for the taste of Rina's blood. He plopped back down onto the ground, clutching his neck in pain as his other hand raked through his hair.

'_Mine…'_ Rina's body slightly twitched in response as she slept, turning back over in discomfort as a streak of worry and pain etched across her face. She was still sleeping—being the heavy sleeper she was, but her breathing had stilled for a few seconds.

Another presence was now in the room, and as Zero snapped his head in the other direction, his eyes widened in surprise before narrowing.

The other male leaned against the door frame, a smug smirk spread across his face.

"Why are you so surprised? I used to come uninvited all the time, remember?" Kaname chuckled, his eyes darkening.

"I see you two have made your choice. So now, I bet your wondering why I haven't told her anything yet, or why I prefer her to stay alive even with the knowledge she has, right?" he looked at Rina with distaste, his nose almost wrinkling as if in disgust.

"I know there's a risk for seeking peace in Kurozu School…So I did a lot of thinking. Who would become a shield to Yuuki in this place?"

Eyeing Kaname, Zero looked between him and Rina, before glaring at the male. Kaname chuckled again.

"Originally, it was going to be you, for I'm sure you would never betray her. But now that, heh, you've chosen someone else to protect…"

He grinned. "The relationship between Yuuki and Rina has grown; Rina could never betray her, Zero. And that is why she has been chosen. I warn you to not interfere, because both you and Rina are allowed to live.

"By me."

X

X

X

X

X

"_**What is my purpose in this world?"**_

X

X

X

X

X

* * *

A/N: Dun, dun, DUUUUNNNNN! Kaname has finally shown his t**R**ue colors! You didn't think that Rina's advic**E** would make things better now did you? This is **V**ery interesting… Of course, because Kaname **I**s a bastard, he is acting the way h**E** is, and now the audience knows that he no**W** holds a hatred for Rina**!**

Now what'll happen? Will Zero go bezerk? Will Rina appreciate the fact that she is now the new tool if she ever find out? _Will_ she find out? Why have we not heard about the news inside that note yet? Who was the person in the mirror, it sure wasn't Raidon….

Questions to ponder…

Well, tune in next time on _Rina Tomonaga!_

REVIEW PLEASE!


	32. Chapter 32: Take a Shot Pull The Trigger

**A/N:** I've been having a ton of questions about requests for Oc's, and the like. Especially after Akuro came in. I am going to be blunt and down to the point with this: I AM NOT TAKING ANY OC REQUESTS. Seriously guys, my inbox was filled with a total of 20. The only reason why Kooley-Aid's character Akuro is in here is because I know her in real life, and there's going to be enough Oc's in here already as it is. I get really nervous when sent request because I don't want to hurt your feelings when I say no. So, just a fair warning, I'm going to do what they did for my uncle for the auditions on a TV show: If I accept the request, I WILL GET BACKO TO YOU. If you don't receive anything then, I'm sorry. But that's that. If I DO need Oc's, however, I will post it on my profile or in an _A/N_.

Okay back on track, I'm going to just warn you that I changed the last few lines of Kaname's speech at the end of chapter 31 because it's much better and sounds more dramatic. But for flashback purposes and for your convenience, I put it down in the beginning of the story.

Just wanted to say sorry for the lack of humor in the last few chapters, I've been so caught up in the amount of drama that I think it's kind of overcoming my writing O_O;; Unless you guys are fine with what's happening, then…never mind.

**Remember:**

"Speaking."

'_Thoughts'_

_Long italic paragraphs entered here-mini-flashbacks (or quotes)_

"_**Weird-ass voice of some kind"**_

"_Another Language"_

* * *

**Rina Tomonaga**

_Chapter 32-Take a Shot, Pull the Trigger_

"_The relationship between Rina and Yuuki has grown; Rina could never betray her, Zero. And that is why she has been chosen. I warn you to not interfere, because both you and Rina are allowed to live. . ._

"_By me."_

_**December 16**__**th**__**, Year Unknown**_

Two years, two years since the death of my best friend, two years since I left my other half….two years since I left the place I used to call "home".

I don't know what to expect in this world anymore, considering the fact that I can't even write in my diary anymore, only because it was a gift from Raidon. My longing for him had not ceased like I hope it would be, and because he had already taken me…we can't be separated.

No matter where I ran, where I went, I had to travel long and far, occasionally hating myself more and more since I also dragged my loyal servants and friends with me as well. If we stayed in one place for too long, he would find me, seek me out and kill as many innocent people who helped me as he can. Power is all he lusts for, all he craves…I really don't know what to do. Even as I scan through the pages of my old diary, I found it amazing how I never noticed the signs, the warnings, how I was so naïve and clueless.

"You're Highness," Damien called. I turned, shutting my diary and dropping it on the ground beside me. Right now, I was currently resting on the top tower of the abandoned castle I was now staying at. Leaning my back against the crusty grey brick wall, I gave a loud sigh.

"I'm done, Damien…I give up."

X

X

X

X

X

"_**Woe to All Depraved Souls."**_

X

X

X

X

X

Zero stared at Rina with a sullen expression, thinking of that bastard Pureblood's last words. Again, he was stroking his hand through her hair as he sat on the edge of the couch, trying his best to calm himself and not lash out to go on a killing rampage for the blood of that man. No, that would not do.

'_You will have nothing to do with her, when I'm done with you, Kaname Kuran.'_

The water in the bathroom seemed to shut off not a minute later, so with another light shake of Rina's shoulder, Zero tried again to wake her up.

Yawning, Rina's eyes fluttered open and almost shut again. Gosh, why was she so…_tired_. Swallowing, she could feel a tint taste of blood in the back of her throat as her body suddenly felt extremely cold, now that she was up and aware of her surroundings. Her brow burrowed in confusion, but she didn't give it much thought once she realized that she had been woken up by somebody. Turning, she gave Zero a lazy smile and rubbed her right eye.

"Hey, Zero…" she yawned. Zero's mood suddenly lifted at the sight of a cute Rina rubbing her eyes from sleep; and Rina could feel it, causing her body to feel even more awake than it usually would have been after waking up from a small nap.

"Whoa…" She mumbled, but shook her head from the woken dizziness before trying to sit up.

Zero didn't say anything as he leaned over Rina's form, causing her to plop back on the couch. With one hand on the edge of the couch, and the other forearm supporting him on the back, Zero leaned down and captured Rina's lips with his.

Surprised by the sudden action, Rina squeaked and gasped. Blood rushed to her cheeks—she doesn't think she'll ever get used to this—before her small smile of embarrassment turned into a slight frown.

Rina may have been a newbie at this, but she could tell that the kiss had a sort of desperation in it, as if he were going off to war, or she was about to die or something. Mentally sighing, Rina kissed back with as much compassion as she could, telling him that it was okay.

When they finally broke for air, Zero set his forehead on hers as his eyes closed in content. Rina could feel that he was troubled, deeply, and gave him a quick Eskimo kiss.

"You okay?" She asked, a hint of…something in her voice that Zero couldn't quite latch onto.

"What does he plan to do to you?" he whispered back. Rina tilted her head in confusion.

"Who? Zero what's wrong?"

Shaking his head, Zero stood back up and looked away.

"Nothing, never mind." Why couldn't he tell her?

Rina rose an eyebrow, but didn't press it further. Sitting up and sitting correctly on the couch, she laid her head on Zero's shoulder and breathed, though something was troubling her.

"Zero, when was the last time you—"

The door opened, making Rina's mouth clamp shut and lift her head up in embarrassment. She watched as Yuuki came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and a towel around her neck as she rubbed the end of it against her hair.

"Gosh, I'm tired." Yuuki mumbled under her breath before noting Zero sitting on the couch.

"Oh, hey Zero. What are you doing here? You didn't already shower?"

Zero didn't say anything before standing up and pulling Rina onto the floor. He motioned his head towards the bathroom door. "Go now," he said.

Rina sighed and "Mentally" told Yuuki that they needed to talk. Yuuki hid a smirk and walked out of the room.

"I'll just leave you two then…" she said in a teasing tone. "Don't forget to hang a towel on the doorknob because the lock is broken."

Rina rolled her eyes and turned towards Zero. "Hey," Zero turned his face towards her before feeling a light flick to the forehead.

He glared, Rina grinned. "Stop making such an emo face." She stuck her tongue out. Zero couldn't help but give a small smile.

. . .

Rina was only half dressed when she felt a familiar taste bubbling up in the back of her throat while brushing her teeth, and she only wished that it wasn't what she thought it was, because one: she was brushing her teeth, and two: Zero was just outside that door.

'_Maybe this is a sign? Or a-a good thing?'_ The sound of the water from the sink was what Rina tried to think about as she cleaned her toothbrush and set it on the counter. Cupping the water in her hands, she sipped it up, swished it around and spit it back out. But there was one problem:

Blood was mixed in with the water.

"Oh god…" she muttered, her eyes widening as she closed her eyes and thought about the date.

'_Why? It's a week early! How…? Zero…yes it had to be Zero.'_ It was as if the bond between the two was trying to snap back in place and put her on some sort of schedule. The feeling of a string zooming out of her body felt like it was tightening. Rina opened her mouth to shout out for Zero, for maybe he could help, yes, this is what they had to get used to!

"Zer-!" she coughed over the sink and felt a hiccup of air escape her throat, followed by a handful of crimson liquid.

The red had stained the sink, and Rina gagged at the taste of her own blood in her mouth, memories flashing through her mind of her digging her own teeth in her arms as the disgusting liquid was forced back down her throat.

"_No more!" she cried, hunching over the bathtub as more blood spurted down the drain with a sickening cough. Her dark hair was set into a messy braid as her face-framing bangs clung to her face, sticky with blood. Her seven year old form was shaking violently as she kneeled on the tile floor, spitting up the crimson liquid._

_The door had slammed open, and in rushed a beautiful woman who couldn't be a day over twenty-five with a warm-water drenched black towel in her hands. Though young and youthful, dark rings hung under the woman's eyes from lack of sleep and stress, and her brunet hair was tied into a messy bun. Her pink frilly apron was covered in blood stains, and her lips were pressed into a tight line._

_She gasped as her daughter turned around, tears pouring out of her eyes and blood pouring over her bottom lip. The woman could see the inner part of her daughter's elbow bleeding waterfalls of blood out of a crescent shaped cut and cried._

"_Oh sweetie, that will kill you!" she blurted out, rushing over to her daughter who spit out more blood into the tub._

' _Literal blood bath!' the child thought angrily as she shoved her mother's hands away from her and gave a loud crying whimper._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME! JUST – JUST MAKE IT STOP!"_

'_Please make it stop!'_ Rina stared at the running water, her pupils dilated and rapidly changing colors before fading into a black and white.

How was it that Zero wasn't bursting through the door? Where was he? Couldn't he feel the tight line linking them together burning? Surely he couldn't have left already, and somebody had to be in the house.

But the world seemed to no longer exist. Everything, every wall, every corner, was covered with crimson blood.

Her body shaking, Rina gazed into the mirror as her hands tightened around the edge of the counter. But staring back at her wasn't her reflection. A girl her age, with the same clothes, face, skin, and hair, stared back at her. But her eyes….were nothing but black holes, and Rina felt like some sort of darkness consumed her as she stared into those eyes. The reflection wasn't hovered over the sink in pain either; instead, it _grinned_ evilly back at Rina, which became more like a sadistic smile as fangs seemed to elongate from her mouth.

The sadistic smile turned into a smirk, and like a haunting voice of mockery, the reflection spoke.

"_**Welcome to Hell."**_

. . .

"WHOA!" Rina yelped in surprise as she drastically flung her brush out of her hand and took a hasty step back, resulting her in slipping on the wet floor and crashing to the ground.

Zero heard a loud yelp and a few crashes in the bathroom and zoomed towards the door. Not even bothering to knock, Zero burst open the door to find Rina clutching her head forehead in pain as she leaned against the wall across from the bathroom sink.

"Rina!" he called out.

"Gah, can't you knock!—Owww…" she whined. Zero felt a strong scent hit his nose before looking down and watching a drop of blood from Rina's hand drip to the ground. His eyes widened, but he shook his head to focus and grabbed the towel off the door before running it under warm water in the sink. He ran back to Rina and turned her around so she could lay her back against the wall for support.

"Are you okay?" he asked stupidly, the scent of the blood overwhelming his senses. He didn't notice that his breathing had quickened, but Rina nodded numbly, mumbling something about "another vision" and removed her bangs out of her eyes.

Rina felt slightly hazy and sick, her vision was blurred, and all that she could comprehend was that someone—no, Zero—was there with her. Once she forced her mind to focus, Zero's concerned face was now in sight, and she gave a painful smile.

"Heeey, Zero…" she tried to smile, but the emotion on her face only made her wince in pain.

"You hit your head." Zero said, gently padding

Rina tried not to say something sarcastic about Zero being captain obvious, and decided to keep her mouth shut.

As Zero was wiping off the traumatizing blood out of Rina's left eye, he finally noticed the reason why Rina was suddenly so quiet and a bit frozen, at the same time blushing like mad. Neither have noticed that all Rina was wearing was her pajama pants and a night bra…leaving her in a very revealing situation.

Zero couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of once again seeing her bare flesh from her stomach, and inhale the scent of her fresh blood, but tried his best to keep a steady head, ignoring the fact that her blood was pretty much calling to him to have.

Noticing Zero's deep intake of breath, Rina finally noticed that the fresh blood seeping from the side of her forehead was also the reason for his discomfort. She covered herself with one arm over her torso. Before Zero had the chance to completely wipe away the dripping blood, she took his hand in her other and brought it down from the wound.

"When was the last time you had any actual blood?" she asked bluntly, trying to just blurt it out on impulse as not to feel too shy to ask about it later.

Zero froze, and his silence was pretty much Rina's answer.

'_Not since the night before I left.'_

"Oh…" was all she managed to say. Zero closed his eyes, losing focus on tending to Rina's wound and only thought about how the crimson liquid would taste running back down his throat again. Oh yes, the warm blood soothing the burn…

'_NO!'_ Now…now was not the time think about that! Rina was hurt, and he needed to help her, not think about his own selfish desires and hunger.

Rina would not have that, so as she bit back the pain on her bottom lip, she lifted her hands and took off the rubber band around her wrist before tying her hair up into a bun.

"This was going to come up sooner or later…" Rina sighed, "Least I won't stain my shirt this time…" this last part was mumbled as Zero shook his head.

"No, you could catch a cold, and your hurt we have to—"

"Then start there." Rina ordered boldly. Zero sucked in a shuddering breath, the scent of willing untainted blood filling his nostrils.

She was right, he needed blood, _badly_. Besides, they had to get used to this didn't they?

"I swear, the look on your face makes it look like we've never done this before." Rina muttered. Zero almost chuckled, knowing that Rina hadn't caught how…_bad_ that sounded considering the state she was in.

Hesitantly, and trying his best not to touch too much of her showing skin, Zero slowly lapped up the blood of Rina's cut. His thumb stroked the side of her cheek in comfort as the demon in him growled in satisfaction after hearing her gasp from the pain. As soon as his tongue had rubbed against the scraped skin, Rina could feel it tingle. She couldn't remember any time in her life of when she had blushed so much.

This was a really awkward moment.

It didn't take long for Zero to feel the wound somehow close up under his tongue. He almost growled in annoyance, and without knowing it, he grabbed Rina from the wall and roughly pulled down on her shoulder to lay her on the ground.

"Ouch…!" Rina squeaked in surprised, but didn't say anything as she stared into his blood-red eyes. A deep hunger and lust for blood could be seen, he had lost most of his control now.

Zero's fangs elongated, causing him to smirk at Rina's widened eyes and held her hands by the sides of her head. Pinning his prey to the ground, he didn't stop there. He knew fairly well that Rina wasn't going to try to struggle, but he couldn't help but want to feel extremely dominant and trapped her body under his.

A sadistic grin formed on his lips as he slowly grazed his fangs down the side of Rina's neck, making her shudder. Under the frail skin was what had been tormenting him for the past three months. This woman could not…would not resist him now. She was his, all his.

The demon within him growled impatiently, until another gasp escaped Rina's lips as she felt the fangs puncture her skin. The blood instantly filled his mouth, causing his body to hum in response. Moaning in satisfaction, Zero took a deep breath and swallowed the sweet tangy liquid.

"Ahh," Rina's back began to arch, listening to the sound of her blood being sucked out of her. This…this time seemed different than the others. Every time she felt the blood leave her body, a strike of warmth and pure bliss course throughout her; only to feel her heart pump more blood into her system and strike her with pain. The process would start over again and again.

At last, things seemed at ease in the mind of the brooding vampire. His senses felt heightened and his body felt stronger as he drank in the exotic tasting liquid. For the first time since Rina had left, Zero felt complete and whole once again. The effects of their bond seemed to work wonders. A bloody smirk came upon his lips as he gently lifted his fangs out of her punctured skin and lapped up the remaining traces of blood; feeling her whine in response. Again, at the feel of his tongue, Rina felt the wounds tingle and heal, much more quickly than usual.

Breathing heavily, Rina didn't want to get up, or part away from Zero, and he felt the same. But Zero felt something a little different; he _wanted_ her, but no…now was not the time. Things had just started between the two of them; you couldn't go that far after being in a relationship for just a few hours. Rubbing a thumb over his bottom lip, Zero licked the drops of crimson liquid and smiled down at Rina.

Her bright blush could barely be made out, but he chuckled nonetheless. What angered him was the fact that Rina refused to make eye contact with him, as if she were embarrassed. Grasping her chin in his hand, he tilted her head to look at him and she gave a nervous smile.

"We have to get used to this," Rina whispered before rubbing her nose against his.

Then, realizing their position, Rina did a fake-clearing of-her-throat, it was then that Zero knew that she was a bit uncomfortable with the fact that she was in nothing but pajama pants and a black, lacy night bra. Zero smirked, feeling a new side of him rise like he'd never felt before.

Taking in a deep breath, Rina looked at the door as if someone was going to come in, though it was well past midnight and everyone had to be asleep in this house. Zero lightly tapped his ear, telling her that he could hear everyone with his now keen sense of hearing and dipped back down to her neck, making her gasp, again.

Placing butterfly kisses all the way to her jawline, Rina's eyes fluttered closed as he led trails upon trails up and down her shoulders. They snapped open once she felt his lips travel farther down until he began kissing into the middle of her chest.

"W-Whoa there, big boy." Rina stuttered in panic, freeing her wrists from his grip and pushing him away. "Let's not get that carried away!"

Zero's smirk turned into a frown before resting his forehead upon hers. "Sorry, I can't really help myself when I'm around you." Using his forearms as support on either side of Rina's head, Zero chuckled as Rina tried in vain to cover herself up with her arms. She huffed and looked away, the cute blush still adoring her cheeks.

"You know, this isn't much different than how we were at the beach. In fact, this is much more _innocent_ considering the fact that you have more clothes on. You couldn't keep your hands off me then." He chuckled. Rina's mouth opened in pure shock as she stared at Zero, completely and utterly surprised by his actions.

"Out of character Zero—and THAT DOESN'T COUNT! You knew I was…that I hated swimming." She mumbled the last part. It was painful to say that she was actually afraid of something.

This wasn't the "I hate vampires and thus myself" Zero Rina had known. Now that they were together and certain boundaries were broken, it felt like Zero was taking this chance to do _more_ than carefully touch her back when they were "just friends" once he started showing emotion...and this is a side of Zero Rina had never seen before. He was teasing, hot, and acting just plain _perverted_.

Rina had to bite the inside of her cheek to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Nope, she's awake.

Shaking her head, Rina flicked Zero in the forehead and laughed at his glare.

"Never knew you to have a perverted side Zero. I guess you do learn something every day."

Now, wouldn't it suck if she had to learn the hard way that Zero was the jealous type as well?

Well, let's cross our fingers and hope for the best.

Zero bent down to place kisses on the other side of Rina's neck before snapping his head up towards the door. No one had time to react; Rina looked up in confusion before watching as the bathroom door slammed open and in burst Akuro, a big grin on her face and her eyes brightened as if she had made a new discovery.

"RINNY! GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND—Oh…" Akuro blinked twice as a moment of silence passed between the awkwardly positioned couple and the Jell-O loving idiot.

A tumble weed passes by.

Dot, dot, dot…

"RINNY I AM ASHAMED OF YOU! IF YOUR GONNA GET LAID DON'T DO IT IN THE BATHROOM, PEOPLE SHOWER HERE!"

Blushing madly, Rina gave a soft screech and shoved/tossed Zero off of her, causing him to land painfully on the tile floor with a loud grunt. With a loud giggle, Akuro winked and sped off down the hallway, leaving Rina to lose her temper, grab a towel, wrap it around her in a full two seconds and run after the idiot female.

"REMEMBER TO BE SAFE AND DON'T GET AIDS! HEY IF YOU GET PREGNET CAN YOU NAME IT AFTER ME?"

"OH MY JASHIN, AKURO JANE HACHIROBEI YOU TWIT SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

It was amazing how the Chairman just opened the door, watched Akuro and Rina zoom by, shut the door, and go back to bed.

. . .

Zero scowled as the Chairmen held the form up in front of him. "It's from the government's secret organization, _Hunter Association._ You are designated to, 'Hunt a continuous bloodthirsty Level E'." the Chairman grinned. "That's so nice of them, isn't it?"

Looking around his room as he finished buttoning up his shirt for the day, Zero decided not to say anything, now that his somewhat "happy" mood was ruined. After the night before…he shook his head. He felt refreshed and new, his dying thirst for blood was finally settled, well, for now.

Sighing, the Chairman pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "They want to test if they could _use_ you. I told them you were fine last time, but…"

Zero resisted the urge to sigh himself.

"I…I'm sorry Zero. But you have no right to say no to this."

Alas, setting his trench coat over his shoulders, Zero set out off the academy grounds.

**(Rina's POV)**

Do you remember how I said Zero's first mission shown in the manga was a couple of chapters away? You know, to like, hunt the Level E dude and stuff?

Well, I was wrong.

And I knew this because while I was walking with Yuuki and Akuro to our afternoon classes, Yuuki suddenly stopped and turned towards the gate, causing me to look at her in question. She then ran over to the wall and peered around its corner, a confused expression clearly shown on her features.

"What's wrong Yuuki?" I asked as I peered around the corner all ninja-like as well.

"Where is he planning to go? Skipping his afternoon classes? He's not running away from home is he?" Surprised by the sudden question, I saw the silver haired hot-head in his awesome brown trench coat and grinned.

"Oh! I was off by a few chapters…" I laughed. Yuuki looked up at me in question.

I answered it without her verbally asking. "This is the chapter when Zero is sent on his first-shown mission to take down a Level E."

Nodding, Yuuki turned and began walking towards the school again. "Well, we already know he's not running away, no point in running after him."

"Aww, but don't you wanna go see?" I whined, pulling Akuro along with me. Yuuki huffed.

"We'll only be in the way if we go, I mean don't you remember what happened when I went,"—"OH MY GOD A BUTTERFLY!"—". . . And she's already gone." She groaned as she stared at the empty tumble-weed filled space where I used to be.

"Bwahahaha!" I quietly laughed as I ran into the direction Zero was in while chasing a pretty butterfly.

I turned the corner of a building before crashing into something—or someone. "Eep!"

"Oh, the disciplinary committee..." I heard the person say. Looking up, it turned out to be Shiki who I bumped into, and I was automatically thanking myself for not bringing Akuro along, since she tended to glomp the poor guy every time she saw him.

"Oh, hey Shiki-sempai, Tooya-sempai," I greeted, giving a teeth-showing grin while holding up a peace sign. "Haven't talked to ya'll in a while. How ya doin?"

"What are you doing here?" Rima asked, shifting the umbrella over her shoulder. I shrugged and began turning around, as if examining the area like I just noticed I was there.

"I…got lost…" I said dumbly. Rima sighed.

"You're hopeless…"

I shrugged. "Yeah, but you get used to it after a while."

But my laugh was stopped short after I felt a weird tug at my fingertips, before the feeling shot up to my brain.

"What the hell?" I gasped, looking at my fingers. There was nothing wrong with them, so why—?

It was then that I heard the voice. So scratchy and demonic, it was hard for me to understand that it wasn't spoken in a human tongue-it was as if it was laced over by a venomous monster's.

"_Oh, his comrades?"_ he asked, more to himself then to us. Looks like he encountered Zero already. _"Unfortunately I'm taking care of something right now…"_

Slowly, I turned and faced a man who was not even 50 yards away from me. He was tall with a decently toned build, but he was skinny enough for me to call him scrawny. Sharp elongated fangs seeped out from his upper lip, and his clothes were the only indication of his age—not even 20. It was a school uniform. His eyes were a dull blood red, and his expression lacked that of worry, more amused but bored. It actually reminded me of Shiki.

"_Are you perhaps intending to take my dessert away from me? That's not good…I have enough competition already…"_ he muttered. I couldn't help but sweat drop, before noticing something that didn't catch my attention before.

I squeaked, feeling the Level E vampire suddenly stand behind me. How he got there so fast will forever be a question to me.

"_You're blood smells increasingly appetizing, would you mind if I took a bite?" _the man teased. I turned around before grinning with wide eyes.

"HOLY CHOCOLATE MONKEYS! YOU HAVE GREEN HAIR!"

"Tomonaga-san, DUCK!"

"Duck, goose—OH SHIT!" I screamed before actually ducking for cover. A long string of blood whipped over my head as the Level E dodged the attack and jumped far back away from me.

"_Oh what am I going to do?"_ he feigned fear.

"_Not get a haircut?"_ I spoke back, not realizing that I just spoke his language.

He looked at me weirdly before dodging another attack from the blood whip and began crawling across the wall.

Green haired spider man. Now I've seen everything.

Hm, I wonder…

Pointing an imaginary gun at him with my fingers, I imitated (more like mocked) Zero and Yagari's stances and shouted, "Freeze Limonade man!"

For some reason, everyone paused and looked at me with a "WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?" look.

"What?"

_CRACK!_ The cobble stone ground crumbled beneath him before it gave way, causing the green-haired vampire to smirk and escape.

"Oops? He ran away…" Shiki droned, giving me a weird look. Though it looks like he hadn't noticed my retort back to the green-haired man. Or hear the guy for that matter.

Oh well.

I pocketed my "gun" and flung my hands over my head.

"That was a GREAT distraction! I practically gift-wrapped that chance for you and you stood there looking at me like I'm a retard for a full five seconds!" No, I didn't really mean that, I just did the gun thing to see what would happen. But scolding Shiki like this made me feel less stupid.

Rima's expression didn't falter. "She's right." Thank you Rima, even though you did the same thing…"What are you doing? Go after him, quick."

"Dear Jashin, the man had green hair!"

"I don't find chasing fun…" Shiki complained.

"I wonder if it's natural…" I tapped my lip

"I don't care, hurry up and get him." Rima said, annoyed.

"Am I the ONLY ONE who noticed the dude had GREEN HAIR?"

"NO!" Shiki and Rima yelled at the same time.

"Okay, don't need to yell, gosh."

Composing themselves, Rima and Shiki went back to bickering. Ignoring the fact they were ignoring me, I huffed and turned away.

Hey, another butterfly!

I squealed before running after it. Because I'm all ninja like that, Rima and Shiki didn't notice my disappearance.

After a few minutes….

"OH SHIT!" I screamed one last time before tumbling into a dark hole. I swore I felt a hand grab my ankle.

And then the same pair of bony hands grasped my shoulders, causing me to squeak in surprise as a cold breath whispered by my ear.

"_I'm very lucky today…you're the second girl I've got!" _he chuckled. I felt my face go pale for a split second before I turned around and gazed into those dull, blood-thirsty red eyes. I was surprised though, because this wasn't Mr. Limonade man from earlier. This man had shaggy brown hair that looked like it hadn't been combed in weeks, and a uniform that were that of a common civilian's going out on their daily walk for a chilly day. His breath reeked of blood, and his eyes were crazed and…distant. For some reason though, he looked fairly familiar.

But, I was now in a life-threatening moment. I didn't have time to think why there was more than one Level E vampire, since in the manga it was the green-haired one.

I should really get a name for him or something.

So.

My good friend, there is only one thing to do at a time like this.

"Dude, if I give you a chocolate chip cookie, will you leave me alone and just let my boyfriend catch you?" You have NO idea how weird it felt have the word "boyfriend" roll off my tongue so easily.

The vampire sweat dropped, but tapped his chin as if he were thinking about it. "No." he grinned before grabbing my shoulders and pulling me back.

"Oh c'mon! People kill for my cookies!"

"_People would kill for your blood…Don't worry, I'll be nice to you."_ he whispered, again in the foreign tongue I somehow understood.

Oh, HELLS TO DA NO! I can ignore the fact that he's touching me, I can ignore the fact that he's pretty much saying that he's going to kill me, but if this not-as-cool-as-Mr. Limonade-man vampire guy thinks that he can have even an OUNCE of my reserved-for-Zero-ONLY blood, this son of a bitch has got ANOTHER thing coming!

And so, quick as a flash—faster than I thought even I could move, I turned around with some newly formed strength and wacked the guy in the stomach with Lucifer.

"GAH!" he screeched, somehow managing to crash into the wall.

"_YOU BITCH!"_

"_YOU PRICK!"_ I retorted, twirling Lucifer by my side._ "MY BLOOD IS RESERVED FOR ONE PERSON AND ONE PERSON ONLY! AND HE IS NOT YOU-YOU LIMONADE-MAN WANNABE!"_

An electric shock jolted throughout my body, and before I could even look at Lucifer in question (what the hell?), an arm slung over my torso and pulled me back into its owner's chest.

It took me a while to notice that the electric jolt wasn't from Lucifer, but from the starling anger of the man behind me—Zero.

"This is an end to playing silly tag." He growled, cocking his gun and pointing it at the vampire, who I shall now call…you know what? His natural dirty-and-brown hair-ness is not special enough to have its own name based off of it. He shall now be random Level E vampire. R-LEV for short.

"You dare touch her…with those dirty hands of yours…" Well, not too much off script my old pal, that should be a good sign.

He set the point of the gun towards the R-LEV's head. "This is the end."

"This is dramatic." I blinked before sighing.

"Heh, Damn. I'm caught. Oh well." The vampire said, finally in regular Japanese. _"I just hope my brothers have better luck then I."_ I spoke too soon.

A loud splitting-cackle reached my ears. A short moment later, after I heard the body disintegrate and turn to ash, I deemed it as okay to look and stare at Zero, who in return, gazed at the ground with a solemn expression.

Hating the long silence, I cleared my throat. "That was just sexy right there; really, you should use that voice more often. By the way, great timing Zero. You always know how to make an entrance." I forced a laugh.

Heh, heh…I have a feeling that I'm about to get scolded for something…and it is not going to be fun.

Zero turned me around and gave me a harsh glare. "What are you doing here? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he seethed.

Biting my bottom lip, with having no idea what to say—since, heh, it was a stupid idea to follow him—I shrugged. "Nothin'…" I answered awkwardly.

In a swift movement that gave my head a blurring spin, he tilted me backwards and pulled my shirt up to reveal my side.

"Whoa there!" I squeaked, but didn't get to ask what the hell he was doing before feeling his tongue slide over what seemed to be a wound on the side of my stomach.

Funny how I never noticed that.

"Eek!" Again with the squeaking, what am I? A mouse?

I felt the wound, like this morning, gently morph the skin together and disappear before he pulled my shirt back down and grabbed me by the shoulders.

Pinging off topic here, the fact that Zero's saliva is now like an awesome healing source, I have to say, that is so freaking hot.

Anyways, done pinging now.

"You idiot…" he harshly whispered, before shaking me.

"Do you know what would have happened if I didn't get here in time?"

I don't remember him yelling at Yuuki when she came in the first place! Of course, she would have been fine and has a slight – and slight only – reputation of being able to take care of herself.

I didn't answer, but I just shrugged and erased my smile as not to piss him off anymore.

Hey, he's mad at me, I'm not stupid enough to make it worse.

"Taking Yuuki's place…" lame excuse Rina. She wasn't coming anyways because she already knew why he was coming here! But he doesn't need to know that.

Wow, it was _so_ hard for me to just say that I was "following a butterfly" and it landed me here. Ironically right after Yuuki, Akuro, and I saw him leaving the school grounds.

In all honesty all I can think about now is stealing his other bad-ass jacket that he should wear more often. Of course, I never see it because we have to wear uniforms since we live in Japan, but you should know what I mean, right?

And please be fully aware, this isn't going to be one of those life stories where someone could make up a good and reasonable lie in a bad situation but end up getting in trouble with the truth anyway.

No.

When I have a lie, I'm going to stick through to it until the end, or at least wait a few years before bringing it up again, and then explain what really happened.

I feel guilty though, because now that I'm writing it down and putting it into words I can read, it seems pretty bad that I'm lying to my…boyfriend (STILL feels weird…).

Little did I know that this managed to trigger a panic-attacking flashback to Zero. It was a good thing that he didn't know Yuuki wasn't going to come anyway.

And the guilt from those words actually eat away at me. I better beg Yuuki to go along with the story when I get back.

* * *

**(Other POV)**

"_Rina could never betray her,"_

Yuuki's new shield.

So that was how it was going to be.

Zero knew he shouldn't have been surprised. It's not like he snuck out of the school specifically so that the girls didn't see him. And if Zero knew Yuuki—and he did—then she would have followed him to see what he was up to, skipping school. It made sense that Rina would volunteer to go in her place though, because since the two have met, she's gotten even more protective of Yuuki then himself.

She could probably sense the danger from a mile away.

Without saying anything else, Zero turned and jumped back up to reach the outer opening edge of the hole they resided in and pulled himself over before offering a hand to Rina. She took it without hesitation and was soon by his side again.

Again, there was an awkward silence, and Rina had to resist the urge to shout something random to break it. She bit her bottom lip before turning to study Zero face, but found that he remained standing there, staring at the ashes of the dead Level E vampire.

"You okay?" Rina asked.

Zero shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine."

'_No you're not.'_ Rina sighed, hearing the lie ring loud in her ears.

"Hey, members of discipline," they heard Rima call. Rina jumped, but turned and grinned as if nothing weird had happened.

"Yo!" she greeted before raising an eyebrow at Shiki who calmly followed behind the other vampire.

"We picked up this girl over there, but she's still alive. What are we going to do?"

"Take her home, erase her memory. We're done today." Was all Zero answered before turning around and walking off.

Rina shrugged with a smile before following after him and nudging his side with her elbow. "Eh? Job well done Zero. You save two lives today!" she laughed.

Zero would have rolled his eyes if he were that type of person. But as soon as Rima and Shiki ran off ahead of them, he dipped his arm around Rina's waist and side-hugged her to him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." He growled in her ear. Rina knew he was being slightly playful, yet serious at the same time, and poked his forehead.

"No promises." She laughed. Zero sighed, resisted again to roll his eyes and walked on ahead.

Tilting her head to the side, Rina felt the same sensation from before travel from her fingertips and shoot into her brain. She was forgetting something.

Turning around, the area behind her seemed empty and deserted. The presence that she felt before was gone.

"Zero…" she called. He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Hm?"

"Was that the only Level E vampire you had to find? There weren't any other ones?" she asked. He turned and gave her a slightly weird look.

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Why?"

That's weird. What happened to Limonade man? Was he still here?

Although Rina couldn't sense any other presence in the building, she couldn't help but look suspiciously down the crumbled hallway. It's not like she knew her senses were able to catch another presence, but…she just called it instinct, since she knew that it must somehow be her nature as a Trueblood. This wasn't right. The green haired vampire was supposed to be the hunted…and he was just here.

'_Rima and Shiki must have gotten him. Oh well.'_ Rina shook her head before turning to the window.

'_So much to think about and I almost forgot!'_ she giggled, causing Zero to stop and look back again.

"What's so funny?" he sighed. Rina shook her head and waved him off.

"Oh nothing, I just…_love_ crows, that's all." she laughed. Zero couldn't help it, he rolled his eyes this time and walked on.

"If you don't hurry up I'm leaving without you."

It wasn't long before Rina happily skipped after him again.

x x x x x

Looking through the eyes of the crow perched on top of the tree not too far away from the couple, the girl whined as she kicked her feet up and down the foot rest; her red and black striped socks matching her Lolita skirt and shoes. "Oh my…his eyes have certainly changed since I last saw him…this is not good at all…who is that girl?"

She thought for a moment and licked her lips. "How tasty she looks though…" she giggled.

"Witnessing such a scene…I can't blame her though, I'm so happy that he grew up to be such a good looking guy…"

With a sigh, the girl held out her wrist to catch the crow that had then nestled onto her flesh. She gave another childish giggled and twirled a finger around her hair.

"I have decided. I'm going to attend the Kurozu School too…teeheehee!"

X

X

X

X

X

"_**From my rotting body, flowers shall grow and I am in them and that is eternity."**_

_**- Thomas Moore **_

X

X

X

X

X

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I am going to admit that this chapte**R** did NOT go where I wanted it to. But, as I wrot**E**, what I wanted to put origionally didn't really fit, and now we're stuck with this **V**ery poorly written piece of crap.** I** have to say though, it's b**E**tter than what I was GOING to post, but still, its crap. I'm going to **W**arn you now that the next chapter is going to be **P**retty short (And it's going to be up in about a day or so because it's a**L**ready half written) because it's going to **E**xplain what happened to Limon**A**de man and why butterflie**S** have popped out of nowher**E** in the right moments. GAH**!** Plus, I am going to also warn you that it's going to be a little confusing. Or maybe even a lot.

And there are mistakes in this chapter, I'm sure, but to be honest I'm really sick and tired of reading the damn thing over, and over, and over again, so I'm just going leave it as it is, and maybe in a month or so go back and change it, lol :P

Well, now that it is FINALLY summer over here in K-town, I should have more time to write! Review! Tell me what you think! I like predictions too!


	33. Chapter 33: Behind the Scenes

**A/N:** DO NOT WORRY, religion will not be heavily, or even mildly, put into this story. Repenting for their sins is the Level E's way of begging for forgiveness (Since, yes, the first Trueblood-Lina-and Pureblood-Raidon-were indeed the gods of this world). In all honesty I just couldn't find a place to put this in the last chapter and it's going to be a bit confusing. But, oh well.

**Remember:**

"Speaking."

'_Thoughts'_

_Long italic paragraphs entered here-mini-flashbacks (or quotes)_

"_**Weird-ass voice of some kind, or deep chant"**_

"_Another Language"_

* * *

X

X

X

X

X

**_"Dip my tail in blood ink _**  
**_Write it down in red _**  
**_Scribe the words 'Happy meal' _**  
**_Right across your head "_**

X

X

X

X

X

**Rina Tomonaga**

_Chapter 32-Behind the Scenes_

Rima and Shiki continued bickering about how Shiki was lazy and how he just didn't want to chase the Green-haired vampire. I just think these two fight like a married couple.

I swear, I don't think they need my help at all to become a couple anyways!

Before I was able to say anything however, I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and pull me back.

"_Forgive me, My Lady, but I am in need of your assistance without interruption."_ A familiar voice whispered into my ear.

Instant panic flooded through my body and as I felt myself whiffed away.

What…

The….

FUCKING HELL?

I didn't know who this dude thought he was, or how the hell he managed to kidnap me right in front of Shiki and Rima, but I AM GOING TO KICK HIS ASS AS SOON AS HE LETS GO!

Finally freaked out enough to go into automatic defense mode, I bit the idiot's hand.

I must tell you though, I regret that decision after I spit out the saliva left in my mouth.

"Jashin, your hand is REALLY FILTHY! YOU NEED TO WASH YOUR HANDS YOUNG MAN!—WHOA!" I yelled again before the man who has yet to have a name crashed us both into a wall. Still within his grasp, he jumped again, thanks to his stupid-inhuman strength and ran fast enough for us to hide in another room.

"As big as my love for rock climbing may be, I AM NOT SO COMFORTABLE WITH HIGHTS! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW YOU RANDOM NON-SPARKLY VAMPIRE PERSON!" Well, assuming he's a vampire, which I guess he is. I turned to make sure.

Oh look, its Limonade man.

He gasped and crashed into the ground. Wow, as if on command! And I don't even have *Kagome's necklace thing like on Inuyasha! Oh yeah, major bonus brownie points for me!

Coughing my lungs out, I quickly crawled myself out of his hold and out of the small hole he created from the crash.

"This is NOT A NORMAL DAY for me!" I coughed again.

I heard a slight groan as the man stood up, and in frightened panic I chibi-fied myself and backed away from him.

"Forgive me, My Lady." Yay! Normal Japanese!

"Again with the My Lady thing…" I grimaced and rubbed my sore shoulder.

Backed up against the wall, I saw the shadow of the vampire's figure slouch back on the ground, a lazy smile on his face as the smoke finally cleared.

"_Ah, a demon as lucky as me, to meet a Goddess such as yourself…and yet I got caught in the process…"_ I blinked. Goddess? And what happened to the normal Japanese? I'm going to get really confused with this language thing if this keeps going on!

"Excuse me?"

The man merely shook his head and stood up to walk towards me, well, more like limp, he seems to have hurt his leg.

I coward back into the corner of the wall, but he stopped just a few feet in front of me and again, confusing me, as he kneeled down with a fist crossing his chest and bowed his head in respect.

"_I kneel before you to repent for my sins. If you are willing to forgive me, and grant me this one request,"_

* * *

The air stilled, and time froze. A bird on the windowsill had stopped its song, the trees rooted into the earth no longer swayed. Towering over the Level E vampire, Lina took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Lucifer in full size stood on the ground in one hand, and the other resting on her hip, the woman now held the position of authority.

"_You have called for the soul that dwells within my human?"_ she spoke with the foreign tongue as the robotic voice laced itself in Rina's tone.

Holding his breath from the sudden voice change, the vampire risked lifting his head to stare into the eyes of the Vampyre. His eyes widened with the automatic recognition of the colors, both white and black.

"_Y-Yes, My Lady. I b-beg for your mercy, though. H-Had I known you were the T-Trueblood in which all of m-my kind seek, I would have at-tacked you_." He stuttered.

Lina laughed. _"Attempted, you mean. State your name, boy."_

The vampire quivered, and lowered his head. _"A-Again, forgive me, M-My Lady. It has been so l-long since I've been changed, I have no m-memory of a name I can p-present y-you with."_

She didn't look surprised. _"Your creator was smarter this time, the last man I encountered remembered his name to be Haru, mainly because the author of this story was tired of writing vampire, Level E, etc. like she is now."_ She laughed. _"Forget about that last part. Are you familiar with the name?"_

The man nodded. _"I-If it is the name I know of, then the Haru I once knew must be gone by now."_

"_So you did know him?"_

It was silent for a moment.

"_He…He was my brother."_

"_Is there any more that you know of here?"_

"_Yes. I have another elder brother lurking around these hallways. Unfortunately...he has lost himself to the point of no longer caring who he encounters…"_

Again, there was more silence before Lina gave an annoyed sigh. _"Of course."_ She started. _"I have one more question."_

"_Yes, My Lady?"_

"_I can't help but dwell on the fact that Level E vampires have been roaming freely without control. Why is that?"_

The man shifted uncomfortably under the woman's piercing gaze. _"I-I…_We_…have lost hope…Treated like animals and lowly beings…in all honesty, our minds have been corrupted to the point of no longer caring. Most of us strays are only hunted and never helped. Now that Truebloods are…well, now that Truebloods are _thought_ to be extinct…we have kinds of...lost control. But most of all, we have lost hope."_

There wasn't much that could be done, thought Lina as she leaned against one foot with the staff as her support. There were no more questions she wished to ask, and as of now, she was beginning to lose power.

"_Now, what is the request in which you seek, I haven't much power left so I ask you to make it quick."_

Smiling, the vampire stood to his feet, but continued to bow to his superior with his arm crossing over his chest as his hand fisted on his shoulder. _"I ask you, My Lady, to allow me to join my other brother once again, and be cleansed of our sins."_

"_You make me sound like some religious God these ridiculous humans have come up with. But, I will "answer your prayers" so as they say."_ Setting a hand on the vampire's head, and brushing a finger over the green locks, Lina smiled as she felt a ring of white form around her iris, making it a centimeter larger. _"This place truly has gone into chaos since my slumber."_

Hand glowing a pure white, Lina chewed her bottom lip before speaking, _**"For the crime of continuously killing for the purpose of a vampire act, I'm going to force discipline on you.**_

"_**However, you have asked this Trueblood to be cleansed of your sins and begged for my forgiveness. I, the Goddess Lina who rules that of Life and Sun, grant you this request, and sentence you to the world of Oblivion to spend your life with your brother. Shall the time come; you may come back into this world, and hopefully live a better life. Is there anything you would like to say, before I pass my judgment?"**_

The vampire gave a grim smile as a stream of tears fell down his cheeks.

"_I'm glad…I don't have to kill people anymore…"_

* * *

"Using butterflies as a memory-erasing distraction…how clever of you, Lina. You used my trick against me."

Honestly, Lina couldn't have picked a worse human to reside in. Being distracted by butterflies wasn't a hard thing to do to get _Rina_ over here. But then again, she could have come on her own anyway. Then she decides to use the trick against him and make Rina think she was chasing a butterfly after running away from those two Nobles? Wow.

Leaning against a tall pillar as the body of Zephyr watched his younger sister happily skip after the prefect hunter, a scowl embed itself deep into his features as his eyes narrowed down in a fit of jealousy.

"You've whored yourself around even more than the last time we met. How pathetic." He growled. But what angered him was the fact that he had witnessed Lina's appearance, though she had not noticed 'his' presence. Flipping his frown into a cocky smirk, Zephyr crossed one leg behind another as he leaned and chuckled.

"And you wasted your power on cleansing some poor pathetic Ex-Human. How disgusting. If you had used your powers to search for me, you would have known that I was closer then you thought, ne, my Love?"

He shook his head. It wasn't uncommon that he found himself talking to no one in particular, or someone who was much too far away to hear him speak. But it was okay, he was used to it. After years of searching for this woman it had become quite a habit after some time; much so to the point that he no longer thought himself crazy.

He sighed. No doubt the years have changed, though.

A loud creak of the shackled roof told him of another presence. Turning towards the other male who had presented himself in a traditional bow, 'Zephyr' huffed in annoyance at the disruption of his thoughts.

"You failed me, as a fellow Pureblood I should forgive this – but you, after all the promises you made about how you would take care of him once and for all…I knew you weren't up to it. Especially since both of these idiot humans you've changed failed their mission much too easily. What do you have to say for yourself, _Mr._ _Nakamura?_" He growled.

Nakamura shook under Zephyr's gaze. His brown eyes widened as blood began to seep down his forehead and past his elderly-brown hair. "I-I'm sorry, b-but…you never told me he was a h-hunter…I d-didn't know – !"

"Then you know NOTHING." With a flick of his wrist,'Zephyr' flung the other man straight into a wall that toppled over straight onto contact.

"Do you understand…what would have happened…if that traitor you had changed _ratted us out_?" He took a threatening step forward.

Another flick of his wrist sent the other male flying. "My ENTIRE plan would have been ruined because of you!"

_CRASH!_

Taking a deep breath, 'Zephyr' straightened his uniform jacket and composed himself. The older man, his body still shaking with fear, carefully stood up among the rubble and debris. "I appreciate how you have played the role of my 'father', _Nakamura_-san, but as of now, I no longer have any use of you. Because of your great sacrifice, however, I will give you a five second head start."

Nakamura's eyes widened in fear. "What do you m-mean by _f-five s-seconds_?"

"Four,"

"Wha-!" The Pureblood began to run.

"three,"

He trips over a block of broken cement.

"two…"

Large yellow eyes replace crimson red as pupils morph into perfect demon-like slits.

"**One**."

A loud scream of fear, clouded by the sound of snarls and growling, echo into the evening sky, before sounds of ripping and tearing come soon after.

X

X

X

X

X

"_**God made me a cannibal to fix problems like you."**_

X

X

X

X

X

**A/N:** Ew, I'm really not in my best of writing moods. But I'm glad the last chapter was better than this. I'm also glad you all didn't hate how the last one was written. Give me some time to get back into writing again though, it should get better. And yes, if you actually read my author's notes I have warned that this was going to be a short chapter and would be posted soon. Next chapter, we'll be back in the present time, meeting our new ACTUAL Night Class visitor. Now, for the quotes in this chapter, I have to give credit to the Awesome (capitalized for its awesomeness) song _100%_ by _AngelSpit_, this last quoted line is my ultimate favorite of the entire song, and I really thought it fit the ending if you got what actually happened –sweatdrops–

Anyway, Review!


	34. Chapter 34: The Expected Arrival

**A/N:** I'm just going to say that writing the bit after this beginning flashback scene was really hard, because I just couldn't stop laughing xD Yeah, that may have ruined your thought but just, just read it.

"_Far off noises; different language" (Will be stated if the later happens)_

"_**Weird ass voice of some kind; chant"**_

"Regular Japanese/Speaking."

'_Thoughts'_

–_Truth–_

* * *

**Rina Tomonaga**

_Chapter 34-The Expected Arrival_

_***~*Flashback*~***_

The air was nice and damp for an early spring morning. Things seemed extremely quiet as Zero walked along the garden path, kicking a pebble here and there before taking a deep breath.

It had been a month since he had met that vampire girl, and since then, Zero hadn't really given much thought to it. It wasn't like he forgot about her, no, but…he doesn't know, things seemed to be a little light since then. He hadn't told his parents of his promise, of course, but he wasn't really sure that he was going to be able to keep it.

"Zero!"

Embracing his brother into a crashing hug, Ichiru laughed and nuzzled his nose into his shoulder. Zero stepped forward from the weight, but then looked at his brother in question, since he had never seen him look so happy.

"Ichiru just found out he's getting married…" Zero blinked. What?

"Mom and Dad said her name is Rina…it's pretty isn't it?"

Zero frowned.

'_Rina?' _Zero tilted his head to the side, wondering where he had heard that name before. What's going on? They were only five years old, how in the world could Ichiru be getting married at a young age? Had he even met this girl, Rina?

He didn't say anything, but watched as Ichiru's grim smile turned into a frown. Turning Zero around, Ichiru took his brother by the shoulders as worry lines creased into his little forehead.

"Mom and Dad said that she can help me, you know? But…I'm afraid Rina-chan won't like me. . ."

"Ichiru…" Zero sighed. Putting on a smile for his twin, Zero tilted his head to rest on Ichiru's.

"She'll like you, don't worry."

_***~*End of Flashback*~***_

X

X

X

X

X

"_**Evil isn't born, it's created."  
~ Shelby Lynne**_

X

X

X

X

X

"A-ah…ouch…! Zero, please be gentle!" Rina whimpered, her hands clenching the edge of the kitchen counter in pain.

Zero sighed and shifted. "Calm yourself, it's not even that deep."

"I-I don't care! …It hurts!"

"It was your idea to do it in the first place."

"Was not!" Rina whimpered again. Brushing a finger over her bare shoulder, Zero tried his best to sooth Rina's pain.

"J-Just take it out….please!" she begged.

"You're only going to make it worse if you struggle as I do so." He growled. Taking her by the right shoulder, Zero leaned over her ear and softly whispered, "Rina, _relax_…and breath, can you do that for me?" he asked. With a silent nod, Rina shuddered a breath by trying to concentrate on his hot breath by her ear.

"Good girl," he chuckled.

"Oh my gosh you two, if I wasn't standing here I would be getting the wrong idea about this! Move!" Yuuki growled before pushing Zero aside. Pinching the toothpick between her thumb and pointer finger, she yanked it out of Rina's shoulder and threw it into the bowl of vinegar on the kitchen counter; this earned a small yelp from Rina.

"EHH! Have I mentioned that I'm a WIMP when it comes to pain?" Rina cried as she childishly stomped on the ground and clutched her left shoulder. Yuuki shook her head as Zero leaned against the counter.

"How the heck did you manage to stab yourself with _toothpick_ of all things?" Yuuki asked as she immediately patted Rina's wound with a wet rag.

"Don't look at me, it was her idea to have a toothpick fight – "Akuro started.

"Okay, let me get things straight! It may have been my fault, but it was NOT my idea!" Rina retorted before glowering at Akuro. Akuro gulped and stepped beside Zero.

"Save me."

"I'mma kill chu…" Rina said hauntingly.

Another loud sigh escaped Zero's lips. How in the world had he managed to be the only guy surrounded by this crowd of idiot girls? Really, it's bad enough that Yuuki's complete attitude had changed (not that he's complaining, her helplessness was really starting to grate on his nerves) but now that _Akuro_ was here, ugh, if he managed to sneak some pills passed Rina, he's gonna have to take something for this headache.

The four of them were currently in the Chairman's kitchen for breakfast, with Rina leaning against the counter while holding down the collar/sleeve part of her uniform as Yuuki dabbed a wet wash cloth on her wound. Akuro, who was now sitting on the counter next to the two girls, carelessly rocked her feet back and forth with another clean toothpick in her mouth.

Now, there were many mornings where Rina and Akuro would get into small playful fights over breakfast—be they food or drink fights. On this particular morning, they decided to have a toothpick fight, since the two wanted to mimic some English movie's sword fight they watched the night before. It had only been a couple of days since the hunting incident, so, naturally, Rina didn't put too much thought into the events. Zero, was, however, still mad about the fact that she had put herself in danger, but let this one time slide since she had some very…convincing ways to get him to forgive her.

'_Damn women and their ways…'_ Zero internally growled.

"I'll be back with some bandages," Yuuki sighed before leaving the kitchen. Akuro looked at Rina's extreme glare of epicosity (Yes, Word, I am fully aware that that is not a word) and hopped off the counter before leaving without a word.

Taking a deep breath, Rina thumped her head on the upper cabinet, thinking about dealing with the Night Class after school. "Ugh…I'd rather take a thousand toothpicks then go out to face Zephyr again…"

Rina did her own scene of sighs before jumping at the feel of Zero's lips traveling down her shoulder.

"You need to be more careful…" he whispered against her skin before lapping up the drops of blood with his tongue. Rina shivered, causing Zero to smirk at her reaction.

'_Amazing how he immediately goes into this mood as soon as everyone leaves and blood is present…'_ Rina sweat dropped.

"Wasn't my idea…" she mumbled. The small wound on her shoulder tingled before the skin was felt to be morphing together. Zero frowned, but didn't stop. His lips slowly traveled up to the nape of her neck before he lightly bit down onto the skin. Luckily, it wasn't hard enough to draw blood.

"A-ah...Zero…n-not here..." Rina whimpered again. Zero continued to smirk, but reluctantly let her uniform slid back up her left shoulder.

Resting his forearms on the counter's surface, Zero trapped Rina's body and turned her around to rest his forehead on hers.

"You've been really touchy, lately…" Rina breathed, surprised from the unexpected move.

Zero shrugged in response. "I just can't believe that you're mine…I'm still thinking that I'm going to wake up in the morning and find that you're gone,"

Rina rose an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side in though. "That's something I should be saying…" she giggled after a while.

Zero gave a small smile. "Well what about you? You haven't been shying away from my touch like you usually do."

Rina sighed. "I'm just getting used to it…I'm not really used to the contact yet…"

"Hn." Twitching his ears (causing Rina to imagine him with cat ears again, making her blush) Zero swiftly maneuvered himself back to the other side of the counter to the sink just before Yuuki and Akuro came back into the kitchen. By then, Rina was stilled by the counter, blushing madly as Zero carefully rinsed out the bowl of vinegar and threw the now-cleaned toothpick in the trash.

"Ugh, sorry Rina, I couldn't find any band-aids…" Yuuki sighed before looking up at the scene before her. She then looked confusedly at Rina whose uniform wasn't stained of any blood now that it was back into its normal position.

"When–how did…?" Then, it seemed like something clicked in her head. Folding her arms, Yuuki rolled her eyes. "You know if Zero could have healed it a long time ago, why did you let me go out and look for some bandages? Wait…it would have been awkward with me standing there, so never mind." Rina gave her a "Duh!" look.

Akuro, who skipped up to Rina with a grin, quickly handed her a chocolate chip cookie. Rina didn't say anything before taking the cookie and nibbling on it.

"Fine, you're forgiven."

Zero stopped short of putting the bowl away and turned around, as if he just noticed what Yuuki said. "You two talk about this?" he asked.

Rina giggled and wiped a crumb from her mouth. "We're girls, Zero."

"I thought we agreed to keep this a secret?" he growled. Rina gave him a "What?" expression and pointed her thumb at Yuuki.

"Other than Akuro, she doesn't count!" she said before taking a bite out of the cookie.

Zero gave an irritated sigh._ 'Girls…'_

* * *

**(Rina's POV)**

"Oh Jashin, I hate this part of the day…" I mumbled strictly to myself as I pushed back the horde of girl's trying to mob the poor Night Class. Gah! I don't even like the Night Class—Save for Serein, Rima and Shiki—I should just let the "Kyaa! Monsters" try and rape them!

"Remember Rinny, you're the one who volunteered in the first place!" Akuro taunted in my ear before just standing there like an idiot –she's an idiot because she's not helping.

"How do you even _KNOW_ THAT?" I exclaimed before pushing everyone back again. "And HELP you idiot, you're not being paid to stand there!"

"We're not getting paid at all," Yuuki decided to not-so-brilliantly point out.

"Hush-it Yuuki!"

Akuro whined but reluctantly helped…Well, by helping the only way she could.

"BACK, BEASTS! BACK! I DO NOT NEED TWILIGHT FANGIRLS IN THE FORM OF SCHOOLGIRLS!" she hollered as she swished Artemis around wildly.

"HEY, HOW'D YOU GET THAT?" Yuuki shouted in protest.

"It's best not to question these things, sweetie!" I yelled back.

After a while Yuuki finally got Artemis back, but this caused Akuro to stomp childishly on the ground and pout. We just decided that it was best to ignore her.

"Excuse me! At this time all of you Day Class students cannot go any further than this! Please go back to your dorms!" Yuuki shouted in vain.

I purposely ignored Zephyr walking passed me, like I did every day since he came here. Although the air around him today seemed a little…off. Turning around to look at him in question, nothing _seemed_ off about him, although his skin was a little more fair-toned than normal, and the air around him was more cheery than usual. It reminded me of how Zero turned out after drinking my blood after so long., Zephyr seemed…_refreshed_ in some sort of weird, non-awkward way.

"Weird…" I murmured before shrugging it off.

"If you go one step ahead of me…**I'll make you cry.**" Zero growled.

"Eep!"

I tried my best not to laugh. Yup, there's Zero for you. It was rare that I found him in character nowadays, at least when we were alone or around familiar people like Yuuki and Akuro. By the very least, I was happy he was sticking to the script of the manga. Though I wasn't sure if I was happy or creeped out about the next events to come afterwards.

Not wanting to miss the poor fangirl's face, I turned around for the split second to see her face struck with pure horror, just by the blank look on Zero's face. Jashin that's sexy—BAD RINA! NO DIRTY THOUGHTS!

"_Just ignore him!"_ Some random girl shouted to the poor Fangirl number 54 of this story.

"_Become brave!"_

"_These days, Kiryuu is so quiet, so it's okay!"_

"_What, are you threatening a girl, Kiryuu?"_

Oh how much I wanted to intervene.

But then, that would ruin this even cuter moment! Wow, a lot of boundaries have been broken now that the two of us are secretly dating. You have no idea how much that sentence contradicts itself.

"Hey," Zero interrupted before turning towards the horde with a blank but threatening look. "**Don't make too much trouble.**"

The pack of "Kyaa! Monsters" immediately took about three gigantic steps back.

(Enter the threatening atmosphere here)

"WHOA, PEEPS!" I shouted as I felt the girls suddenly have a complete surge of power and knock me to the ground. See, this is what I get at laughing at other peoples misfortunes! Karma likes to be a bitch!

"Ow…" I rubbed my lower back. THAT HURT.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turned, but immediately regretted it since I came face to face with…

DUN, DUN, DUN!

If you got Zephyr, YOU GET SOME BROWNIE POINTS!

"Ugh, you…" I was about to say, but he spoke before I was able to.

Zephyr chuckled with an extremely cocky smile and asked, "Do you need some help, my Lady?"

Before I could open my mouth in protest, I felt a hand wrap around my arm and pull me off the ground.

"Alright, Aidou-san! I've got my prisoner!" he laughed before pulling me inside the school. I squealed (ENOUGH WITH THE SQUEALING RINA!) and crashed into his chest. Luckily, I managed to grab Akuro to suffer with me before I got inside.

Akuro bitched-slapped (and failed because she's so short, so she only hit his chest) Zephyr and rubbed her wrist with a teary-eyed face. "Thanks, now I got a boo-boo from Rwina-chan on my wrist!" she whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye-bye!" Aidou called out.

"S-Sorry everyone!" I heard Yuuki shout out to the crowd before getting pulled in as well. Oh dear Jashin, I think Aidou and Zephyr are friends now!

I huffed and shrugged out of Zephyr's grasp before crossing my arms and giving Yuuki a disappointing look.

"And here I thought you were smart enough not to fall for it." I nicked my tongue in disapproval.

Yuuki huffed as well. "Well it's not like I can memorize _everything_ like you do!" she whispered low enough for the others not to hear. I don't know how she did that with their super vampire hearing but she did, so let's leave it at that, okay?

"_THAT'S NOT FAIR!" _

"_Why just the prefects?"_

"_I want to become a prefect too!"_

Both Zephyr and Aidou held their ears up against the door and chuckled.

"They are so jealous of you~ How cute!" Zephyr grinned.

Aidou nodded in agreement before giving Zephyr thumbs up. "We make a great team!"

My eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, these two have NOT teamed up! Please tell me they haven't become friends! Oh if they have, Jashin just kill me, kill me now!" I begged into the heavens.

Yuuki sighed as her eyes went into chibi-annoyed mode.

"Can we go now?" Yuuki asked. I groaned in annoyance. How could she not see the big picture? MY STUPID BROTHER AND THE IDIOT YELLOW-HEAD HAVE TEAMED UP!

"What's with that attitude?" Aidou asked with his cheeks puffed out.

Zephyr nodded, doing the same. "We just helped you three."

I should warn you that the elegant Zephyr you saw around Ichiou is his "getting on the adults good side" side of Zephyr. This playful, cheery Zephyr who – I still hate by the way – is actually what he's like. In all honesty, I kind of miss it. But then again...no.

"The prefects are troubled you two," Kaname intervened. Wow, this is the first time I will ever say "THANK JASHIN" because of him. Then again he has changed...kinda…ish…

"Yuuki, you'll get hurt if you work too hard."

Yuuki gave a small, nervous smile while I just rolled my eyes.

"Y-Yes…" she scratched her cheek with one finger. "I'll be careful."

I blew a bang out of my eye while crossing my arms. "But, as a prefect, if we're 'Rescued' then there's no point of us being a prefect…"

A gust of wind erupted around us as the doors slammed open. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me outside, causing me to grab Yuuki's arm who in return grabbed ahold of Akuro's.

"What are you doing, being abducted? Let's go." He growled. I sighed and looked back at Zephyr, who glared venomously at Zero before the doors slammed back shut.

* * *

Night had fallen over the academy as the carriage had finally arrived. Who the heck uses carriages these days? I don't know, it's apparently a vampire thing to do things old fashioned. Makes me wonder what they're going to be like in about a hundred years as the world uses flying cars, will they use normal wheel-using cars?

Anyways, that's not the point, back onto the story.

The night was eery and silent as the carriage finally stopped. A man with bright and long silver hair and an EPIC phantom (of the opera! Stop it) mask swiftly jumped down from his seat to open the door for the young lady that resided inside. Taking her hand in his, she gently stepped down from the carriage and onto the academy grounds. With a small smile she looked upon the large building and –

"Oh my JASHIN YOU'RE MUCH MORE ADORABLE IN PERSON!" came the loud and obnoxious screech of my voice as I came crashing into the adorable Noble girl who also happened to be the cousin of my boyfriend's parent's killer.

Gasping aloud at the unexpected action, the girl gave me a frightened look from under the hood with a squeak.

At least that's how I always imagined it would happen. But sadly no, me glomping the long awaited and adorable noble vampire chic with shiny light purple hair did not get to happen.

Instead I was up in the Chairman's office, listening to him drone on and on about…something or other.

"Zero was born in a family of hunters, so sooner or later that kind of job would have been assigned to him." He finished. I finally snapped out of my daze and watched as the Chairman sat down at his desk.

"Oh, pfft, yeah I knew that."

"So…you're not upset that he left the school grounds to hunt a Level E? Then why did you follow him in the first place?" I shrugged and thought back to why I did so in the first place. To watch the fight, see Zero in his awesome trench coat, meet the green-haired vampire dude – who I never found, by the way – but of course, the Chairman wasn't supposed to know THAT. So I went and stuck with the partial truth.

"I was actually chasing a butterfly, believe it or not." I nodded. Yup, stick to the story sweetheart. Even though it was the truth…ish…I think…

The Chairman just stared at me for a long, _long _time before shaking his head. "Forgot who I was talking to," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh I hope you do remember soon," I said elegantly, mainly mimicking _Enchanted_ but I don't remember what she said in exact words, so I went along with this. Shaking his head again and deciding that it would just be best to ignore me instead of questioning my sanity (took you that long to figure it out?), the Chairman turned to Yuuki.

"Anyway, Yuuki, there's a favor I would like to ask of you. I want you to show a new student around," Yuuki and I gave each other a look.

"A new student?" Yuuki asked. I did a silent victory cheer that went unnoticed by the Chairman.

The Chairman nodded. "Yep. She was supposed to be admitted earlier but she was in poor health," I just love how in other languages the literal translation to English is "Poor health" or something like that, while in English we just say sick.

"She was staying in a villa deep in the mountains 'till now."

"Sweet!" I responded. "Livin' up in the mountains, must be the life!"

The Chairman sighed, "Of course that would be the only thing you'd pay attention to."

_Knock-Knock!_

The Chairman perked up. "Ah-ha! I think she's ready! Come in!"

When the door opened, yeah, I was expecting Maria. But I was also ready for it to NOT be her at the same time, just in case. Luckily, it was her. What I didn't expect however was her to be…

SO MUCH MORE FREAKING ADORABLE IN PERSON!

"Eh-heh, good evening," she greeted softly.

"Oh…my…Jashin…" I said as I just stared at her.

Yuuki tilted her head to the side, since she of course knew who it was, but was also probably not expecting the girl to be as adorable as she thought.

"Wow..." Yuuki commented.

"YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" I squealed before glomping the poor girl.

Maria squeaked from the unexpected glomp and almost fell backwards. Luckily I didn't let her, but she was a little freaked out that some random human girl just glomped her upon meeting.

"Uh…h-hel-llo…" she stammered. The Chairman merely chuckled and pulled me off the poor girl whose eyes seemed to swirly all anime-dizzy like.

"Sorry, Rina has a tendency to glomp things that are exceptionally cute." The Chairman said as if the one sentence was a complete explanation. Oh wait, it was. Maria blushed, covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers from the compliment. I resisted the urge to hug her even more.

"It hasn't happened that many times!" I argued.

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "It's happened 13 times already." She said.

"Hush-it, Yuuki."

She didn't say anything back but she stuck her tongue out at me. Damn, she wins.

I glared at her, but the Chairman cleared his throat to gain our attention.

"This is Maria Kurenai – "

"I used to have a friend named Maria!" I interrupted. He ignored me.

"Kurenai-san, this is my daughter Yuuki, and the loud one who just glomped you is Rina Tomonaga."

"Just call me Rina, no need for the formalities." I grinned, holding up a piece sign while winking.

Yuuki bowed. "Nice to meet you!"

With a small smile, Maria lip-bit her pointer finger as she shyly looked down to the ground.

"What delicious smelling people…Healthy too…"

"Heeey!" The Chairman blurted out, flailing his arms about. "That's a taboo phrase in this academy!" he scolded. Maria chibi-fied and looked up in apology.

"Ahh…! I'm sorry…" She smiled at the two of us. "Nice to meet you both, Rina, Yuuki."

I laughed and waved it off. "Well, thanks, I'll take that healthy comment as a compliment. I juice." I winked before turning to Yuuki and lazily pointing my thumb back at her.

"Been doing the same thing to her as well, though she is a bit more…hesitant." I glowered at her. Yuuki waved her fist in the air, forming a stress mark on her forehead and chibifying herself as well.

"You've been shoving that orange vegetable gunk down my throat for a month now! When I got you that juicer, you promised you wouldn't do that! And I believed it!"

I held my hand out as if it was obvious. "Well that was your mistake."

Maria giggled. "Wow, you two bicker a lot, don't you?"

We both stopped our little fight and looked at her, well; I continued to grin back at her.

"Eh, sometimes." Yuuki forced a laugh.

The Chairman smiled (though I could see that it was forced) and tried to usher us out.

"A-Ano…I think Rina should take Maria on the tour, daddy…" Yuuki said, but mumbling the last part (She's still not used to saying it).

The Chairman seemed to hesitate, so I just wrapped an arm around Maria's shoulder and pulled her to me with a tooth showing grin.

"That's alright, Chairman-dude, I've got nothing better to do. Besides, I came in late too so she should get some advice from a person with experience going into the Night Class during the middle of the year. Ain't that right Yuuki?"

Yuuki nodded. And with that convincing piece of logic, the Chairman thought about it and nodded.

"Okay, just don't cause any trouble, okay Rina-san?" he sighed. I waved my hand and began turning around with a flustered Maria under my arm.

"Don't worry; I'll try not to toss anybody out the window this time! And if I do, I'll make sure it's open so I don't break it!"

I heard the Chairman groan. Only then could I imagine him shaking his head and turn away as if he hadn't heard anything.

When Yuuki, Maria and I finally got outside I finally let go of the poor girl and crossed my hands behind my head. Yuuki looked around, purposely avoiding the window to the Chairman's office (since he was glaring dramatically down at Maria by now), before turning towards Maria and I.

"Well, I guess this is where we part. I have to go find Akuro and make sure she isn't creating mass destruction anywhere. It was nice to meet you Maria-san." Yuuki waved before disappearing off into the distance.

I laughed and turned, inclining my head to tell Maria we were heading in a different direction.

I took out my phone and pushed down my sleeves so I could quickly text Yuuki, and just in case, Maria was being, ahem, nosy, I texted in the number code her, Akuro and I made up.

_Text to: Otaku  
(Putting plan into action?)  
Message Sent_

_Received Text message from: Otaku_  
_(Yup!)_  
_Reply_

_Text to: Otaku_  
_(Kk.)_  
_Message Sent._

I tucked the phone away in my pocket and put my sleeves back over my hands.

"So…You're in the Night Class, Tomo-ah, I mean Rina? But you're human…And you're wearing a different uniform…" Maria finally spoke up while observing my uniform. I stopped whistling and looked at her before examining my uniform as well.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, when I first came here I was mistaken as a Night Class student, so I spent a couple of weeks in the Night Class. Even though I told them I was human but, hey, no one listens to me anyway. It wasn't until they finally got a clue did I finally join the Day Class."

Now, I'm not stupid. I knew this was Shizuka in Maria cutesy form. But would it hurt to try and get on her good side? You know, recruit her into Akuro, Yuuki and I's group? Well, that was the plan anyway.

Maria nodded in understanding and we continued to walk in silence for a while. Again, I hated silence, so I occasionally brought up conversation as we headed towards the school so I could show her around. I asked her simple things like: "What is it like up in the mountains?" and "Were you homeschooled during that time?"

They were harmless questions, really. And even with my lie detector, I was able to pay attention to what she was trying to say. Most of her responses had me hearing, "_Well Maria says…"_ this and, "_Apparently life is like…" _that. Sometimes she would come back with questions of her own, some she would actually be interested in, other's she just asked for the hell of it. It's really hard to explain.

But, lies and truth aside, as it turns out, Maria is a pretty big fan of _Naruto_! As sheltered as her life is, apparently she had servants sneak out to get her something to read. Amazingly, they got her piles among piles of manga. One of them happened to be _Naruto_. As I showed her around the school (Bathrooms, lunch room that they'll never use, detentions, Etc.) we got into a heavy conversation about manga in general. What do ya know? She's got taste. I'm also surprised because this was most likely by Shizuka's memory too!

By the time we were heading down the hallway to the current classroom the Night Class was residing in, we were having a debate on the best, yes, as ironic as it is, vampire manga and anime. Our conversation was so deep into it; I almost forgot who I was talking to. And it was weird, because it looked like _Shizuka_ was actually enjoying our conversation (Of course, I knew she actually did, because, duh). I felt rather proud of myself actually. It wasn't until we got into a conversation about Black Butler did I finally remember who I was talking to. At this point we both came to agree to disagree about who was better: Aloise or Ceil. I said Ceil, she said Aloise.

"But we both have to agree on the fact that Sebastian kicks all their butts to the curb." For some reason, I couldn't find myself cussing too much around her and her supposed innocence. "Oh, and there's the Library," I pointed to a door clearly stating LIBRARY above it.

"What sucks about being in the Night Class though is that practically everything is closed, this includes the one and only Library in this entire school." Just be glad it doesn't have a restricted section. –shivers–

"And, lastly, this is the class room that the Night Class is using tonight." She stops on queue in three...two…one…

She stops in place. Haha! I actually got it right this time!

Feigning confusion, I flap my sleeves as I turn around, tilting my side in question.

"Hm? Did I say something wrong?" Whoops, a little off script there buddy. But it doesn't matter, as expected, Maria gave me a solemn look as a mini-sweat drop made its way down her cheek.

"Rina…" she started as if she were about to cry. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and decided to humor her, since she doesn't know that I know her secret. I was prepared to look through the lie straight through her words, just to warn you. So don't expect to see the dashed italics of the truth. (**A/N:** Mainly because I have no idea how to rewrite her words into the truth…so…yeah, if you're this far in the manga you should know everything by now anyways.)

"Thank you. You're really nice to talk to, not many people I speak to know about what I like, or can even compare to everything I say…" she giggled, though it was cutesy (once again) and a little teary since, as I expected, she was going into her "pity me!" speech. But surprisingly, what she said here was the truth, which really shocked the hell out of me, to be honest. I couldn't help but stand there, completely astounded.

"But…I'm actually scared of being admitted…would you believe me if I said that?" she shuddered. "A vampire who becomes ill easily would…probably be exceeded from them…"

Now queue the crying.

I have to say, I'm becoming quiet the little actress now that I have to believe she's really sad. And now that I think about it, I just noticed that if you know just about everything that goes on, you have to act…a LOT…in order to not get people suspicious of you. I feel bad now.

Not hearing any reaction, since I just stood there looking at her like I'm an idiot, she started bawling even more.

"See! You don't believe me!" she cried.

Okay, I have feelings and acting or not, I still felt bad for this girl, since half of what she's saying is actually true. So, walking up and wrapping an arm around her (she was probably going to hug me anyways) in comfort, was my first reaction.

"Hey, I believe you, don't worry." I laughed before patting her shoulder.

"Besides, I'm sure you'll be fine!" I know you'll be fine. "And contrary to _my _popular belief, both the president and the vice president are really nice. Hell, the vice president is pretty cool since he's a big Otaku as well!" I grinned at her.

"And, if you have _any_ problems, you can either go to them, or look for Yuuki and me. In fact, look for me if any of those idiots decide to pick on you 'cause I'll beat them to a pulp!"

She actually giggled at this, since the thought of a regular old human like me beating up a noble vampire (since most of the Night Class consists of nobles) is actually pretty funny.

"_Or_, you can do what I did! I tossed one of them out the window! Sure, my aunt and uncle got pissed since they were billed for the broken window but everyone learned not to fuck with me after wards!" ish, I should add an ish there. But hey, I get to brag in this moment of glory, I might as well enjoy it.

More giggling… and I could tell that they weren't forced since the air around her told me she was actually having a good time. It was hard for me to believe this was Shizuka for a second there—shit, I forgot to tell Zero she was still alive (refer back to a million chapters ago), oh well—and not the actual Maria.

I feel so accomplished.

But I had to resist the urge to tell her I knew how she felt with the whole sick thing, since she may or may not know about me being a Trueblood. So I'm not risking it.

As she gave me a full-hearted smile, I couldn't help but smile back.

"And, if you don't want to do _that_," I continued, "Then I suggest you hold your head high and walk around like you own the place. If they mess with you, stay calm and _kindly_ tell them – to their face – to fuck off. Just do it with a smile and don't say it in those exact words. And _only_ do it if they decide to act stupid."

She still wrapped her arms around me in a hug even though I was already side hugging her, with a smile. What threw me off was feeling her body tense for a split second as if she just noticed she hugged me, or she caught onto something I wasn't aware of. It actually felt like both.

"Thank you…" she whispered. "Its people like you…that I wish to have met a long time ago…"

Wait…what?

That wasn't what she was supposed to say. And what she said wasn't a lie either.

Now…now I'm confused.

* * *

**(Other POV)**

"A new student who is admitted late, huh?" Ichijou asked himself as he pulled out a piece of pocky.

Leaning against the window, Zephyr narrowed his eyes out into the darkness and sighed dramatically. "How mysterious…" he muttered.

"I smell a crime…" Ichijou replied, also staring out into the distance.

Shiki, who couldn't really care less about what the two were talking about, simply took the last four pieces of pocky for himself. "Is he talking about a book he read yesterday?"

Rima shook her head, chewing on her own piece of strawberry pocky.

Zephyr bent over and stole a piece of pocky from Shiki's hand and chewed on it.

"Nope! There's really a new student coming," he smiled.

Shiki shrugged, not really caring and bit down on the last three pieces of pocky in his hand.

"NOO!" Aidou shouted in despair. "My chocolate pocky! I was going to give some to Dorm President Kuran!"

The Kuran spoken of merely flipped a page in the book he was reading before giving a blank look at the door.

_SLAM!_

"And HERE WE ARE! The wonderfully (dreaded) Night Class!" came a familiar, loud, and obnoxious voice who muttered a part of her greeting.

"Tomonaga-san, please do not cause trouble." Kaname asked pleasantly. Rina stuck her tongue out in annoyance before turning towards Maria.

"I warn you, they don't really do anything in this class besides sit around, be dramatically mysterious and emo while eating pocky. Literally. So if you have an iPod or something the teacher will just drone on and on and on about nothing while ignoring what everyone is really doing. Well, now that Yagari's teaching…I'm not really sure." Rina laughed.

Zephyr practically floated over to the two girls and smiled before wrapping an arm around Rina's shoulders.

"Aww, don't make us sound that bad Rin-Rin! You're going to scare the new girl off!" he cackled.

Maria watched as Rina's face went from happy, to seriously annoyed and tilted her head to the side as Rina nonchantly kicked Zephyr off of her.

"Touch me again and die." She deadpanned.

Maria merely giggled as Zephyr began to whine and Rina pulled her inside the class room.

"And this is where I stop. So," she gestured to the class's occupants. "Maria, Night Class. Night Class, Maria! Bye!" She waved before skipping out the door and shutting it in Zephyr's face.

"She is so mean to me!" Zephyr fake cried, rubbing his cheek. Aidou sweat dropped as everyone looked at the giggling Maria who took it upon herself to sit on the teacher's desk.

"Teeheehee~! I'm glad this seems like a fun class!" You could practically see a heart form after her words.

"Hey, hasn't 'class' begun yet?"

A familiar sense of Déjà vu surrounded the classroom.

X

X

X

X

X

"_**I love how,  
in scary movies,  
the person yells out,  
'Hello?'  
As if the bad guy  
is gonna be like,  
'Yeah, I'm in the kitchen!  
Want a sandwich?'"**_

X

X

X

X

X

**A/N:** Refer back to…chapter 2? I think for the Déjà vu bit. Lol I'm glad I actually got this done in a day! I got TWO chapters done in a day! (It just may not be posted because I'm waiting for more reviews on the last chapter) Wow, I must be on a role! Because I started typing, and couldn't stop! I have to say, I'm pretty proud of this chapter too since I'm starting to get myself back into writing. It's funny though, because it was gonna be longer, but I thought it best to end it here.

Now do you guys get why I couldn't stop laughing at the beginning? Lol, had that planned for a while now to be honest. Gee, I wonder what's gonna happen when Akuro meets Maria? Well, I know, but you don't, hahaha! I'm going to warn you now though, there's going to be a small twist at the end of this arc. Can anyone guess what it is? Lol

Chapter 35 is finished, so the more people who review, THE FASTER IT SHALL BE PUT UP!

Review please!


	35. Chapter 35: The Need for Claim

_**!POLL RESULTS FOR THE REWRITE!**_

I'm not going to give you the poll result unless you PM and ask, because honestly, it has had a really close call. A 10, 9, 9, 7, 4 type of score.

But, I have found that I am _not_ _allowed_ to do the top choice, _Only make a separate story with the re-written chapters,_ so the only choices that are available now are:  
Make a new rewritten story all together  
and  
Replace the original chapter with the rewritten ones

HOWEVER, I really, really think that everyone is tired with the polls. So here's what I'm going to do, you can either tell me in a review or PM to put up the poll, or you can just deal with me rewriting chapters 1-8 and replacing them with the original. DO NOT WORRY, I have gone back into all the reviews and picked out the favorable quotes and moments you like and made sure to keep it in the new chapters. If there are moments you would like me to keep in chapters 1-8, please tell me soon.

**A/N:** Okay, Happy 4th of July peoples! I would have had this up yesterday (THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!) But I left to sleep over my friend's house and then went to a barbeque camping thing and didn't get home until four o'clock this morning. Ugh. That's what happens in the military life. You don't celebrate the actual dates. You celebrate the weekend either before or after it actually happens! Joy. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Rina Tomonaga**

_Chapter 35-The Need for Claim_

_Sitting in her blood-stained kimono, the woman smiled down onto the face of the boy in her arms. She stared into his eyes, caressed his cheek, and wove her fingers through his soft silver hair._

"_Make hatred your nourishment and become an adult quickly. You want to kill me…this, "Shizuka Hiou", don't you…?" She chuckled. "Heh…I want to watch you closely, forever…those eyes of yours…that are filled with hatred are just mine…"_

_The boy looked into the woman's sadistic smiling face._

"_I'm happy," she giggled. "That you and I are bounded by the 'Bond' that can never be broken..."_

"_You're wrong," came a distant, child-like voice. The woman, startled, looked up from the boy in her arms and stared at the other young child beside her. The girl looked up at her in wonder, as if expecting a response._

"_You…" Shizuka gasped._

_The child smiled, her eyes showing much more beyond her years as she tucked a strand of hair behind Zero's ear._

"_I got to him first. This boy you claim to have 'Bonded' with…this boy, you claim to now own…no…he's not yours." The child giggled. _

"_His eyes…his hair…his body…his soul…his hatred…his love…his vengeance. It's mine."_

_Rina grinned, her eyes like pure black holes boring into the older woman's._

"_It's all __**mine**__."_

X

X

X

X

X

"_**And I dare you to take what's mine away from me."**_

X

X

X

X

X

_Text to: Otaku  
(Just dropped off Evil-Chibi. Expect to see her soon if she doesn't come to find me.)  
Message Sent_

_Received Text message from: Otaku_  
_(Okay, I've got Akuro with me. I'll get back to you if Evil-Chibi sees me. Where are you?)_  
_Reply_

_Text to: Otaku  
(Alright, I'll see you when I talk to Zero. I'm heading East by the gate, there's a tree that Zero should be under.)  
Message Sent_

_Received Text message from: Otaku_  
_(Kk)_

I flipped my phone shut and set it back in my pocket before adjusting my sleeves back over my fingers. Rubbing my eyes with a yawn, I turned the corner of the gate and looked around.

The plan so far was going great. Get on Maria's good side: Check.

Now that phase one was done and over with, I had to go find Zero, just in case Maria leaves and comes looking for me and 'happens' to stumble upon him. I sighed, feeling myself come into Yuuki's position once again. I really should get used to this.

Zero was, as usual, brooding under the exact tree I thought he was…well, he was couple of trees away from where I expected but it was good enough.

"Why do the academy grounds have so many damn trees?" I mumbled to myself as I rubbed the back of my head.

I silently walked up to Zero, who hadn't noticed my presence, and lightly punched him in the shoulder to get his attention. He jumped from the sudden contact, but in turn rubbed his arm and glared at me.

I poked him in the forehead (have I mentioned that poking people in the forehead causes my sleeve to smack across their face? Heh, heh, oops).

As sexy as it is, "Stop being emo." I huffed, smiling and crossing my arms. He rolled his eyes and finally stopped rubbing his arm. It was silent for a moment as I leaned against the tree next to him.

"Got word from the Chairman," I said. "The girl you saved a while ago is fine now. Her memories about it are going to be entirely erased."

He didn't say anything.

"You relieved?" I asked.

Zero shrugged. "Not really. It's not like I went to hunt that Level E to save someone's life or something." He looked away. "My will has nothing to do with it anyways. It's just 'work'."

"Yeah, yeah, the whole 'vampire hunter's duty!' drama." I mimicked the Chairman. Tapping Zero on the shoulder, he turned his face towards me and received another jab in the forehead. Glowering at me, he rubbed it in response.

"Would you stop doing that –?"

"No." I answered right on top of his question. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Giving him a small smile, I leaned over on his arm and nudged my forehead against it.

"You're always taking everything alone, you know that? Which is why you went alone without telling anyone, huh?" I sighed.

"Look, I don't want to be or sound leachy or anything, but you should really tell me if and when you go off the academy grounds. I don't want to go looking everywhere for you because Yuuki thinks your skipping class. Besides, if you don't tell anyone, who do you think would worry the most when she can't find you?"

He stared down at me. "You?" he answered.

I shrugged at the thought. "Well, yeah, but I know you can take care of yourself for the most part, but who else do you think would worry?"

Hit with realization, Zero looked up and knocked the back of his head on the trunk of the tree. "Yuuki."

I laughed "Yeah. She was actually the one who found you leaving the academy grounds and was about to come after you."

I don't know why I did it...

"I had to convince her to stay and that I would come to make sure you weren't running off or something."

I guess it was because, I felt a little bit of a hero when saying it? But as I droned on and on about why I followed him (since he hadn't taken my butterfly story literally) I just kept spewing out lie, after lie, after lie about different things. I couldn't help it.

Was this how our relationship was going to be? Spewing out lies and keeping secrets from each other? Last I checked, in manga, that never ended well. I mean, look into the original version of Vampire Knight and look what happened to Yuuki! Ugh, this SUCKS.

It couldn't be helped though, if he knew how I knew everything, I don't know what he'd say! Especially since I knew Shizuka was gonna come and I could possibly prevent everything in the future from happening.

Problem is, I'm just not that powerful.

"You two did practically grow up together after all."

I don't know why he chuckled though, I don't remember saying something funny. "You sound jealous." He said as he brought me over to wrap his arms around me.

"I do not!" I retorted. He shook his head and nuzzled his nose into my hair. Again, half expecting Maria to show up any time, I felt myself distance a little bit away from his touch, but he wouldn't have it. He tightened his arms around me as he leaned back against the tree.

"Stay." He ordered.

I tried not to laugh, but I smiled and leaned my head back against his chest.

"You know how you told me this morning that you were afraid to wake up one day and find me gone?" I took his silence as a yes.

"I'm worried about that, the same way you are. I don't like it. I feel as though, someday…you're going to avenge your family's death…without saying a word to me." Yeah! You would turn into a Sasuke Uchiha! And we can't have that, nope.

Hell to the fucking no.

I felt him sigh into my neck as his arms tightened up around my waist. He gently rocked us from side to side and for once that day, I felt extremely at ease. Things have really turned since the plan Yuuki, Akuro and I made, and honestly, I wasn't sure what to do from here on out. So I just needed to wing it and go along with whatever happens.

The ringing of my phone broke the peaceful silence between us, I was about to ignore it and just put it on silent, but then I remembered that Yuuki would have texted me if she saw Maria.

Flipping my phone open with Zero ignoring his surroundings, I read the text message.

_Received Text message from: Otaku  
(Evil-Chibi, skipping your way)_

The sound of footsteps came soon after, and by then I had ducked out of Zero's hold, much to his confusion, and watched as Maria came walking up to us, a sad expression on her face as she stared at me. At that moment I panicked, because I totally forgot about Zero's reaction to seeing her.

"Kurenai-san, is something wrong?" I asked, to not be suspicious.

"I was just being a little tease…I guess I took it too far…" She replied, bringing a small patch of her hair up to her lips. "And nobody likes me now."

Aww, how cute. The squirrel behind her just threw a nut at a bird!

Again, on cue, Zero brought out his gun in a flash, startling me though because I didn't expect it to be so quick. Quickly ducking in front of the Bloody Rose, I shouted out a big, "WHOA there big boy!"

"This is the new student Maria, the one I told you about!" I wasn't stupid, Maria looks just like Shizuka, sending an instant panic attack into Zero, and I could feel it too! Now for some reason I wanted to take the gun out of his hand and shoot her myself!

"No…" he whispered, bringing a hand up to his face in deep confusion as he lowered the gun down.

_It's not her_, is what he means by 'No' most likely.

Maria unexpectedly cuddled up behind me and hid behind my hair, I was really on the verge of slapping her for the innocent act, but I didn't.

"H…How do you do? My name is Maria Kurenai…" she greeted. I turned around with a forced smile.

"Sorry for that Kurenai-san…"

"Maria…"

"Maria," Sweet I get a first name bases with her! "Zero's also a guardian in this academy, but he's a little…_touchy_ when it comes to…of vampires…" It stung when Zero turned away, I'll admit that, but I forced myself to shake it off.

"I guess loitering around on my own wasn't good…I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "Meh, we all do it. No worry!" I said before patting her shoulder.

"Thank you…for protecting me, Rina-chan," Aww, she used –chan with my name! Creepy… "You are a good girl…I'm really glad she's friends with someone like you…"

Wait, who? What? She wasn't supposed to say that!

I don't get it, friends with who?

"What?" I managed to ask out from surprise. I'm getting surprised a lot today…

She turned and walked off as if nothing happened, a grateful smile shown clearly on her face.

Ugh, vampires.

* * *

(Next Day)

"_His eyes…his hair…his body…his soul…his hatred…his love…his vengeance. It's mine."_

_I grinned, feeling my eyes sink into a dark black, with each and every trace of white disappearing._

"_It's all __**mine**__."_

"OH MY JASHIN!" I screamed, feeling myself fall out of my bed.

"Owie…" I whined while rubbing my head. Akuro looked up from her bed and stared at me.

"Rinny, what have I told you about falling off your bed!"

"Shut up Akuro!"

"I feel weird…" I whined as I walked behind Yori and Yuuki as Akuro skipped alongside me. We were heading to class and were currently outside to get to the other building. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, listening to Yori and Yuuki talk about…something.

You know, now that I think about it, Yori hasn't really made any appearance in the story for a while. I feel like I'm stealing Yuuki away from her…

"Dance party?" Yuuki asked Yori. My ears perked up. Dance party? Oh crap! The social ball!

"You all forgot about it?" Yori asked.

Yuuki rubbed the side of her head. "Ah…Things have been pretty hectic lately." She laughed nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"I've been too busy thinking about the stupid final exams coming up." I mumbled, but everyone heard me.

"Oh no..." Yuuki replied.

Suddenly, the air around Yori went dark and gloomy, causing me and Akuro to do a mini-freak out pose as Yuuki and Zero just stared at Yori with a dull expression.

"You have really forgotten it…traditional Cross Academy's Dance Party…the rule is that the class that does the poorest on the final exam before the party is forced to help the dance party's backstage preparation…"

Another gloomy aura appeared behind Akuro and I, causing us to do a freak-out pose again and hide behind Yuuki and Yori.

"I'm worried Cross-san…Tomonaga-san…the both of you are always lowering the classes average score…"

"That's a cruel thing to say, Class Chairman!" I glared at him from behind Yori. Jashin, the Ruka fan-boy, annoys me to no END!

Suddenly, he went into a long speech about the dance party that I didn't really pay attention to, in fact, Akuro didn't either.

"T-Tomonaga-san!" someone called my name from behind me. I heard that same someone trip with his books and papers flying all over the place.

Turning around, I ran over to help him. "Hey Aoi," I greeted, stacking a pile of papers in my hand.

Aoi is in my homeroom class and usually sat about three seats away from me on my right. His father is supposed to own some big company here in Japan and is currently training Aoi's older brother, Shouta, in becoming his heir, this caused him to have no time looking after his much more stuttering-shy, and clumsy younger son Aoi and sent him here. There was more on this whole story of Aoi's background with his mom becoming this big pop star and abandoning them with her two replacement kids and husband, but I didn't really get the whole story with that.

Tucking away his short bluish hair behind his ear, Aoi quickly stuttered a thank you and stood up, his greyish eyes darting everywhere in embarrassment as he tucked up his glasses over his nose. I never really knew what his problem was, considering the fact that he was always so…edgy…but I liked him as a friend any way. To get away from all the drama in the vampire world, I usually hung out with him and some other people when I didn't have classes with Yuuki, Akuro, Zero, or Yori. You'd be surprised by how much drama the human world had though. Aoi actually reminded me a boy version of Hinata from _Naruto_, save for he has his moments of courage more often than her.

"S-So…T-Tomonaga-san…" he started, gulping down some sort of nervousness I could sense in the air around him.

"I-I was wonder…wondering…w-what you were doing f-for the S-Social B-Ball?" he stammered. Not really thinking about it I shrugged.

"Eh, I'm a prefect so I'd most likely be patrolling around and making sure everything was okay. Why?"

He shrugged and bit his lip, fiddling with his fingers.

"Well…I was w-wondering…i-if you would like…to g-go –?"

So many dark aura's today, I thought as I felt Zero's presence explode in anger from behind me. I turned and saw him glaring furiously at Aoi, causing the poor boy to stand straight and pale.

"N-Never mind, I'll talk t-to you later!" he stuttered quickly before zipping off into the opposite direction of his next class. Confused, I turned towards Zero and pointed my thumb in Aoi's direction.

"What was that about?" I asked stupidly. Zero continued to glare in Aoi's direction.

"He was going to ask you out," He growled low enough for only me to hear. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Wow Zero, but did you have to scare him off? I could have easily just said no or came up with an excuse like my prefect duties or something."

"Hn." Ugh, I hate that non-word. He didn't say anything else before turning around and storming back to the others. I rolled my eyes once again.

"Nice to see you're the jealous type…" I mumbled. "Although it was actually pretty cute…" There is no way I could describe his chibi-face when he gets mad.

I walked back by a shaking Yuuki who was apparently intimidated by the Class Chairman since there was a rumbling air around the group.

"If I lose an opportunity to dance with Ruka-san from the Night Class…" he glared at both me and Yuuki, not noticing that I just left half of this conversation.

"I'll hate you forever…" he walked off, taking the pissed-off aura with him. Yuuki shivered and turned towards Yori and me.

"We better study hard like hell…" she whispered.

I shrugged. "Yeah, that…that would be a good idea."

She then looked at Akuro. "You better study too!"

Yori tilted her head in thought. "Well, why don't you ask the Chairman to look for a tutor?" Sudden realization hit me when she mentioned that, giving me a heart attack of the future to come.

Oh, yeah, now I'm pissed.

"_YOU CAN'T GO THAT WAY!"_ someone shouted, bringing me out of my thoughts and instantly forgetting about them. _"Day class is still there at this time, Maria!"_

"Takuma." Both Yuuki and I said at the same time. We watched as Maria skipped ahead through the pillars, purposely avoiding Takuma is he followed after her.

This is where the fussing started. All the Day Class fan girls turned and saw their target, creating another aura (ugh, auras…) of instant attack.

"I think this is going to be a big problem, oh man!" He exclaimed.

"How exaggerating! I just want to look at the cafeteria!" Maria giggled. I sweat dropped, just realizing what she meant by those words. Wow I'm slow.

"Heehee! So amusing!"

I groaned again, watching Zero's eyes widen in shock at seeing her again. It was then that I looked at Maria, then back at Akuro, noticing a great similarity.

"Akuro! Come here!" I grabbed her by the arm, ignoring her whine. Placing Akuro in front of me, I looked back and forth between both her and Maria.

"Holy shit, dude! You both have the same face!" And it was true! Other than the hair and the eyes, they had the EXACT same face!

I mean, I know in anime the faces are pretty much the same and it was the eyes and the hair that differed them from each other, but with this, I'm not kidding! They were like TWINS.

Akuro turned to the other girl in question before squinting her face in concentration, she studied the vampire girl closely before turning around and shaking her head.

"No, she has bigger boobs."

"Wow Akuro, that's the only thing you pay attention to?"

"Maria!" Takuma exclaimed as Maria continued to run off.

Both Yuuki and I began to run after her. "Uh...that's not right!" Yuuki shouted.

I didn't get far, because Zero instantly shot his hand out to grab my wrist and turn me around. "Don't go near that new student," he warned. "Leave her alone, the vice president or Yuuki can deal with her." I turned back to Yuuki, shaking my head and telling her I was going to stay before turning back to Zero.

"Okay." I sighed.

In all reality, I just felt plain guilty. I knew what was going to happen in the near future, I'm not going to tell him, I'm probably NOT going to be able to prevent it, he's going to be pissed, and I'm going to end up crying at some point.

Sighing again, I just nodded and we both walked the opposite direction.

But there was one thing I didn't count on…

"Rin~Rin~!" came an ANNOYING voice from behind me.

Arms wrapped around my shoulders to my torso and pulled me back into the owner's chest.

"Hello!" he greeted cheerfully. I paled. Well, with brown skin, as much as I could pale.

"This is the second time we get to meet during the day since I've gotten here! Isn't it sweetie!"

"ZEPHYR NAKAMURA!" I screamed in irritation.

Let me tell you something: That was one big ass mistake.

"_KYAAA! NAKAMURA-SAN IS HERE TOO?"_

"_NOO! HE'S HUGGING HER!"_

"_WHAT IS HE DOING?"_

He whispered into my ear, "This is revenge for earlier, my precious Rin-Rin~"

Oh I hate you Zephyr.

Even more now than before.

"_Watch as these girls grow mad with jealousy..."_ Okay, where have I heard that language before?

I didn't get any time to ponder this question however, because a surge of jealousy passed through me from Zero as I felt him yank Zephyr off of me. I could feel that he resisted from twisting his arm and breaking it off.

"May I speak with you, for a moment, Nakamura-senpai?" he asked as he released the boy's arm.

Nakamura straightened himself out and gave a phony smile. "Of course, Kiryuu-san. I've been meaning to speak with you too."

"Eh?" I asked confused.

Zero turned towards me. "Rina, stay away from 'Maria Kurenai'" he ordered.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't get into a fight—actually, if you do could you tear off that petty little smirk off of his face?"

"Will do."

I grinned before looking at Yori and Akuro. "Well, gal's, I guess it's just us three...since I kind of forgot what happens around here…" I mumbled the last part.

"I'm worried," Yori said.

I waved my hand off. "He'll be fine…I think…"

"I was talking about you." Yori replied, looking at the mob of fan girls that had formed behind me. Akuro laughed at my misfortune.

Giving a nervous laugh and taking this chance to go run off (since I could take these girls if I wanted to) and find Yuuki, I shoved my books in Yori's arms (Because Akuro would drop them and leave) before zipping off.

"Oh my Jashin, SORRY YORI PLEASE HOLD MY STUFF FOR ME!" And I dashed.

"_HEY PREFECT, WHAT WAS THAT JUST NOW?"_

"_YOU BETTER GIVE US AN EXPLINATION!"_

The chase was on.

* * *

After about three full minutes of running for my life, I finally managed to find the ledge, balcony thing that Takuma, and possibly Yuuki, were hiding up in. Summoning up all my anime will-power, I jumped. It sucks though because I didn't manage to reach it. Luckily, Yuuki was there and managed to grab my arm and pull me over. I toppled to the ground just as the fan girls ran under us.

"Oof! Okay, I really need to attend PE more often." I said trying to catch my breath Yuuki nodded as Takuma held a finger up to his lips. So he is here too!

"Ah, you're having a hard time too being chased…"

"Hey Sempai…" I waved, still breathing heavily but quietly.

"What happened to Maria?" I asked.

"Uh…Actually, she got away while we were being chased by the Day Class girls." Yuuki laughed guiltily while rubbing the side of her head.

"I see." I said offhandedly, crouching low on the ground all ninja-spider-man-like with Yuuki and Takuma. "Damn…Apparently even the vice prez can have such a hard time. What do these fan girls' expect to do once they mob you anyways? Gang rape you or what? I've always wondered that…Anyways what you doin all the work for?"

Takuma ignored the weird part of my comment. "Eh-heh, its Kaname." He laughed. "Well, if Kaname asks, not just me…but everyone from the Night Class…would probably do what he says...There are countless abilities Pureblood vampires can use…and one of them is to make other vampires, that aren't Purebloods obey."

Giving a content smile at the thought of Kaname (And here's where the fan girls come in), Takuma spoke in a little bit of a whisper. "But, although he seems superior, Kaname doesn't wish for such thing…"

"Let's give him a goddamn cookie," I muttered.

He ignored me and gave a dreamy mushroom sigh. "That's why I'm doing these unfavorable duties."

"Ichijou-sempai…" Yuuki said admirably.

I blinked. "I'm craving mint chocolate chip ice cream now…"

* * *

**(Other POV)**

Zephyr smirked down at the small crowd of girls on the leveled ground, before turning himself on the roof to face the hunter.

"Hah, when you are next to me, girls can't come near because they're too scared. It's convenient at a time like this, but I feel kind of lonely, since Rina refuses to acknowledge my presence." He sighed. "I wonder why that would be."

Zero clenched his fist, but made sure to keep a level head. He must keep onto the subject of Maria before going on about what was _his_.

"Do Maria Kurenai and Akuro Hachirobei have any relations with that woman?" he asked. "_Shizuka Hiou_…" The name was spat out like it had a vile taste by Zero as his teeth then clenched together. Zephyr merely tilted his head to the side as if he were thinking about something long and hard.

"Eh~ I haven't been here very long because I have been taking care of my mother…but…I do know that Maria is a very old, long distant relative of Hiou-sama. Why, is there a problem, Kiryuu?" he grinned. "I guess it can't be helped though, she is the woman who murdered your family. As for Hachirobei-san…I doubt it, I've known her since we were small."

Zero gave no sudden reaction. "Isn't it because her appearance has changed, that nothing has been heard of her for four years?"

Zephyr shrugged, scratching his cheek as he gave no actual thought to it. "Ne, I wouldn't know. I'm not even a vampire if you hadn't heard." A sadistic grin showing at least three layers of canine teeth spread across the boy's face.

"Besides, even if I was, only a Pureblood would know of all the abilities of a Pureblood. But, this isn't the only reason why you've brought me up here, isn't it?" He stepped onto the ledge of the roof, and began balancing himself as he walked across it.

"You want to know what my true relationship with Rina-chan is, huh?"

"Don't speak her name as if you are so familiar with her!" Zero spat.

Zephyr paid no heed, but merely tilted his head to the other side with a lipped smile. "Well, do you know what you'll have to do to officially make her yours?"

The silence from the hunter made Zephyr's grin widen even more. "Oh? So she hasn't told you."

It wasn't a question.

* * *

"So…you replace the value with this 'X'?" Rina asked stupidly as she scribbled something on her paper. _'Ugh, so many numbers…so many letters…why can't we just stick with things like two plus two? It's not like I'm going to even USE half of this crap!'_

"Yes, yes, that's right!" The Chairman cooed, happy to know that his teaching skills are doing some type of good.

"Eh? Why?" Yuuki asked, not sure why you would replace the value with X.

The Chairman sweat dropped. "Uh...because…uh…"

Rina sighed. "Jeesh Yuuki, are you not paying attention?"

She huffed. "Like you should be talking! How could you be failing math when you're actually pretty good at it?"

Rina shrugged. "_Because,_ it's weird doing schoolwork outside of America! You're like, three years ahead and in America sometimes we're allowed to use our notes during tests and exams!"

A slight creak came from the door as Zero walked in before he began taking off his jacket. The Chairman looked up in his direction with a strained smile.

"Oh, Kiryuu-kun, you came just in time!"

"Hey Zero!" Rina greeted.

Nothing but silence came as his response. He tossed off his shoes and removed his tie to set on the rack.

Looking at both Rina and Yuuki, he noticed that they had changed into much more comfortable clothes instead of wearing their uniform. Clearing his throat, the Chairman motioned his hand towards the girls and rubbed the side of his head with the other.

"Uh, this is good! You can tutor Yuuki and Rina. They're working on their math since it's what they have the most trouble in. I have to go since the night patrol during the exam season is my duty."

Zero gave a blank yet intimidating look to the Chairman, who, in turn formed sweat drops on his cheek. "I-It's okay i-if you don't want to…"

"I'll do it." He said dully before taking a seat across from Rina on the table. The two girls gave each other a look before Rina cleared her throat and sat back.

"Okay then, let's get this show on the road."

"Then I'll leave it to you. Hey, Kiryuu-kun, didn't you come because you had some kind of business with me?"

"No, it's alright."

"Okay," the Chairman smiled.

* * *

(1 hour later)

"Ugh!" Rina groaned before hitting her head down on her book. "My head is going to explode!"

Yuuki nodded numbly as she kept trying to solve the equation she's been working on for a full ten minutes. She wasn't doing any better than Rina was.

Zero leaned over Rina's work to check on how she was doing. "You made a mistake on the same thing last time…solve it carefully."

"Eh? Oh, yeah…" She replied with a sigh.

"So…If I remember this correctly, then I should use this number, right?"

Zero nodded. "Right." Rina looked at him through the corner of her eyes and creased her forehead in worry. _'He looks really…down and dull, is he okay?'_

"I'm done for the night," Yuuki groaned as she stood up and stretched. Slamming her books shut and setting them into her bag, she hoisted it over her shoulder and made her way around the table.

"What about you, Rina?"

Rina shook her head and sat back with a sigh. "I still need a little work on my science. Tell 'Kuro that I'll be up later, kay?"

Yuuki nodded before opening the door. "Okay." And she left.

Rina rubbed her eye. _'Jashin I'm tired.'_

Standing up to stretch her limbs for a small break, she leaned her arms back over her head before feeling her wrists, arms, and back crack. Standing back up, she adjusted her shirt and sat at the edge of the table to look at Zero who decided to stand as well.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked Zero, looking at his neck that seemed red from him scratching it.

Rina wanted to ask why his neck was so red, and point out that it was bothering him earlier as well, but she really didn't want to go on another dramatic lying spree, and decided to keep quiet about it.

Zero shook his head and brought a hand up to his tattoo.

"The place…where I was bitten by that woman…it aches…"

Shizuka.

More guilt because of her knowledge of the future continued to eat away at Rina. She lowered her head down in shame, since, again, she refused to say anything about it. _'I'm going to regret it, I just know it, and because of what I know, I can't have Zero leave this room.'_

This part of the manga was a part Rina was very familiar with, and she was going to most likely be extremely pissed at Maria for it.

Rubbing Zero's arm, she silently pressed Zero on to continue.

"There hasn't been a night that I don't recall that day…the day that woman who played us brothers as fouls…and made the sea of blood four years ago…"

'_Fight the urge to point out he's being too dramatic… fight the urge to point out he's being too dramatic…!'_

"And yet, the reason I was able to move on…was because I remembered the promise we made…" he turned to Rina.

She shook her head, no longer being able to take it and stood in front of him. After removing his hand from the small wound he created onto his neck, she rested hers onto his skin and felt the heat between her fingers tingle. The skin was rough and hot, almost like it was an irritating itch he couldn't get rid of. It was then Rina knew, as he completely relaxed under her touch, that her hand soothed most of the pain.

"Stop being emo." She demanded, breaking the dramatic air around them with a pout. "You're worrying me with that face of yours. Maybe Yuuki's right, we should get something too –"

A big squeak cut her sentence short as she felt her body slam onto the table. Pinning her wrists on either side of her head, Zero forced his knee in between Rina's and dug it down onto the table.

"_Well, do you know what you'll have to do to officially make her yours?"_

"Zero?" Rina called out in surprise. "What's wrong with you today?"

His lips gently grazed against the side of her neck before she felt teeth dig into her flesh. A gasp escaped her lips, though she was certainly surprised that Zero hadn't even drawn any blood. Continuing to nip different places on her skin out of affection, a smirk spread across Zero's face as a harsh shudder rippled through Rina's body.

The feeling she felt as Zero continued to shower her in his own affection, especially as he glided his lips over hers, was something of complete panic, almost mixed with a layer of betrayal.

Had she said something wrong? Rina wondered this, slowly feeling her cares of the outside world dim like a faded candlelight. Many things crossed her confused mind in panic. He felt betrayed, he felt like he was in a complete mode of dominance, why? Why did it feel like he wanted to do something he was going to regret? What was he going to regret?

Something was wrong, in the back of her mind, Rina knew. But it wasn't just that. She didn't want to tell Zero to stop in fear of angering him. Then he would leave or stalk off without her. And if he left, he would sense Maria, and go after her. Maybe he sensed her now, Rina didn't know. But she had to find some way to keep Zero from even leaving this room and going after _that_ _woman_ in child-like form.

Zero felt her confusion, but didn't respond to it. He felt that she knew something he didn't, and was determined to find out. But what was that tint of fear in the back of her mind? Because of him? Because of his sudden actions? Or was it something else?

"_Oh, so she hasn't told you."_

Feeling his tongue slide over her bottom and almost swollen lip, Rina turned her head away in a small form of rejection. As much as she hated to.

"Zero…" she breathed. There was something off about Zero that kind of…scared her; like he wanted something that he was simply going to have one way or another.

_Stop. _This wasn't like him…But she couldn't say anything, as if something compelled her not to. She wanted to tell Zero to stop, ask him to tell her what was bothering him, and why he was being so…so…

It wasn't like the other night when Zero was playfully perverted, it wasn't like the other time when she felt his vulnerability and he just sought after her touch for comfort.

And Zero felt it.

_Fear…_ The small rejection for his question of entrance angered Zero even more. With thoughts of the conversation he had with Zephyr still fresh in his mind, Zero hadn't noticed that Rina's whimper was actually from pain. Arching her back, she closed her eyes as she bit her bottom lip, feeling Zero's thumb nail dig into her right palm.

The scent hit him like a brick wall. But he tried to ignore it, then occupying his mind by merely tasting her sweet skin under his tongue. Rina ahhed in wonder at the new mood Zero had brought around him, trying to figure out what he was aiming for.

But the small drop of blood seeping from her palm had called to him in a sort of song, teasing, begging…almost mocking.

Fearing rejection again, Zero hesitantly brought Rina's hand up to his lips, and with a last glance at her eyes, he slowly licked the wound. She flinched, but didn't pull away.

This made his mind hum. As always, he felt the small taste of an exotic sweet slide over his taste buds. A soft moan from deep within his throat was his only response, and a shiver down his spine made something new rise from within him.

"Is that what you want?" Rina asked softly, rubbing a thumb over Zero's cheek in comfort after he released her hand. Again, he gave no response, or even protest as Rina slowly ran her middle finger over a fang as his mouth was slightly ajar. His eyes slid shut as Rina grazed it at its point, just hard enough for it to not draw any blood, but as if it were a tease.

"You could just ask, you know."

'_No.'_ That wasn't just what he wanted.

His eyes scanned hers, and it wasn't until then did he actually notice that they were back to the normal emerald-crystal green orbs they were before. He looked for something of rejection, much like he had when he had first confessed to her. He looked for something that would show any sign of doubt, any sign of…_something_ to tell him not to touch her.

"Just ask," Rina pressed, her forehead creasing in concern.

Zero leaned back down, resting his forehead on hers while closing his eyes. Rina did the same, feeling his hot breath caress her face as he spoke.

"That's not…what I want…" If he hadn't been so close to her, Rina wouldn't have heard him. But thoughts on what he meant by that didn't get to last long as he kissed her again; filled with want and full of need. She felt Zero slide her hands up above her head, and clasped them both in one hand before he trailed it down her body with a teasing purr erupting from his chest.

A cold hand slid up her shirt. Eyes snapped open as Rina gasped. Zero then took this chance to slide his tongue into her mouth, tasting the inside with greed. She broke the contact moments later for air, but he didn't stop. His hand continued to trail up her stomach, leaving goose bumps and a shiver rippling out through her body.

"What are you–Zero, what are you…? Ahh…"

He found it, that soft spot that had Rina gasping for pleasure as he nipped the area just inches away from her jaw line on her throat.

"Rina…" he mumbled, releasing her from his bite and nuzzling his nose into her shoulder.

_Stop…_ That was what she wanted...

Stopping his hands just above her stomach, before his finger had the chance to slide the line under her breast, Zero released her hands and slid his out of her shirt before resting his forearms back onto the table.

"Never mind…" He mumbled, more to himself then her. He felt her quickened breathing slow into an even pace again; he couldn't say the same for himself.

It had finally clicked into Rina's head just moments before then of what he wanted to do. What they were _about_ to do…

'_N-No…I'm not…I'm not ready…for _that_.'_

"What has gotten into you?" What has gotten him so worked up? To rush into this? Still a guy or not, it had only been a little while since they've officially starting being together. Feeling Zero about to pull away, Rina quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back into an embrace. Cradling him as if he were some sort of lost child. She ran her fingers through his hair, like she always did, in comfort and felt him calm.

The feeling of panic had demolished, and it was then that Rina knew that Zero had done that on an impulse; before he could stop himself.

He's been acting weird since he came back from talking with Zephyr…

No, Zephyr…

"What did he say to you?" '_C'mon Zero, say _something_ to me!'_ Rina thought as Zero's staggered breathing came to a stop.

"_I can easily take her away from you."_

Dear god, gouge his ears out NOW. Zero mentally scolded himself, thinking of how easily the other male got into his head.

He could have lost Rina if he had done this.

Shaking his head, Zero sat up and slowly let himself off the table before grabbing Rina's hand. Pulled off the table, Rina dusted herself off and clucked her tongue, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Rawr…" was all she said. Zero rolled his eyes before leaning down and placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that…" he murmured before resting his forehead on hers.

"You didn't scare me…" she muttered back, looking to the ground. "Worried me though…"

After receiving a chaste kiss, Rina watched as Zero quickly turned around and grabbed his jacket.

'_Oh no…'_ Rina panicked quickly taking a step forward before Zero could say something and leave.

'_If he leaves he'll probably run straight to Maria…and get himself hurt…'_ but it was inevitable. He would confront the woman at one point or another, he would attack, find that he can't kill her, and then Ichiru…

Of all the times to have this knowledge, now…now was a time Rina didn't want it.

And warning Zero would make him question her, become suspicious, and she really didn't want to tell him how she knew. He would be pissed, pissed that Rina knew what would happen and that she still became friends with that woman in her cousin's body. He would be pissed that of all the events she got herself into, Rina hadn't avoided them.

Rina then thought about _why_ she hadn't avoided those scenes.

Pure amusement? To see what would happen?

She had to admit it now, to herself. The only reason why she hadn't said anything about her knowledge of the future…

Was because this was like a _game_ to her.

The only reason why she hadn't told the Chairman about the future of this academy is because she wanted to witness _what would happen_.

It was just a sick game for her to play, with Yuuki and Akuro.

Think about it, a normal girl with a boring and sucky life, warping into her favorite anime or manga. Anyone would do it. They would keep the knowledge to themselves and play the world like it was some sick sadistic game. She had a bad hand, but she could see through all of the other's cards before they made their next move.

But then, there was the whole issue with the Trueblood, Vampyre, God and Goddess thing. Along with Lina and Zephyr.

He had left her and came here. Why?

How?

She shook her head. Right now, Rina couldn't focus on the whys, whens, and how's. She had to think of the _now_, and stop Zero from going after Maria.

"Be sure to remember the stuff I taught you. I'm heading back to the dorm."

'_Stop him…'_ She would do anything to make sure he didn't walk out that door. _'Anything…?'_

"W-Wait…" Never again did Rina hope to feel this foolish. And before Rina could think, her hand snapped out and gripped the fabric of Zero's shirt from under her sleeves.

He stopped mid-step and looked over his shoulder.

"Stay with me!" she blurted out, shaking. Zero slowly shut the door and turned around, confusion clearly written on his face.

"What?" he asked. Many mixed feelings erupted from Rina, causing Zero to take her hand in his and lift her chin up with one finger.

"You would like me to stay with you?" Why? After what he had almost done in the heat of that moment…

Rina nodded, hiding her face away in partial shame.

"I was…unprepared…for that right then…but…"

The message clicked into his head not a moment later, causing Zero's eyes to widen for a fraction of a second.

Was she serious? After all that–

Rina's hand was shaking, he could feel it as she stepped closer to him.

He rubbed a hand through her midnight blue hair and sighed.

"No, you're not ready yet…Don't give yourself up just because I…Because I got a little too impatient…_-Because I'm desperate to make you mine instead of Zephyrs-"_

The truth made Rina's ear twitch, causing her to look at him confused for a second.

She shook it off.

"I will always be yours, Zero…" He didn't hear her mumble this as she rested her forehead Zero's chest as he leaned back against the closed door

'_Keep him from leaving alone…'_

"Please…if you won't…then stay in the dorm with me…"

A simple spend the night was what she was asking for now. Zero shook his head, burying his face into her hair.

"Rina…I-I can't…I _want_ you…I can't hold back if I…If I...no…I refuse to take you when you're not ready…" He could feel it; how she trembled at his lusting touch, how she panicked at his unexpected move…

'_How disgusting…' _He thought to himself.

"Please," she whispered. "Just for tonight."

Realization hit. She wasn't scared of him, but she was scared of something else. Like if he had left, he would get hurt. She was trying to protect him from…

The pull Zero had felt just an hour before then seemed to strengthen.

'_Kurenai…_'

"You know something…" he murmured, bringing his lips down to her ear. "Tell me, what do you know?"

For once, that bastard Nakamura was right; Rina was keeping something from him. But what?

Her silence told him the answer. She knew that he was going to confront Kurenai–no, _that woman_. The question is, how?

But if she knew that he would go after her, then she knew that he was going to get hurt.

She didn't want him to get hurt.

For some reason, he felt that he shouldn't question it. "Fine…I'll stay with you."

Rina's sigh of relief came as soon as Zero felt her relax under his hold.

'_I'll stay with you…just because you asked…I'll do whatever you want…'_

Because he belonged to her, and her only. The 'bond' that _that woman_ claims to have on him, wasn't there.

He had already been claimed.

"Because I am yours, as you are mine."

* * *

X

X

X

X

X

"_**I need to hear you say it. I don't think anyone will ever say it quite like you do. Come on, say it again. I'm a perfect devil. Tell me how bad I am. It makes me feel so good!" -  
~Lestat**_

X

X

X

X

X

**A/N:** Jashin, the scenes I hate is the drama scenes, mainly because it takes so much space…-sigh- I wanted to try and squeeze some more in here but it didn't seem right to not end it here. It feels as if I'm just dragging this on, and on, and on, but, I don't know, the longer the story the better I guess, as long as I stop filling it with plot-nothing fluff and stuff. Though I have seen that you guys don't really mind the ZeroxRina fluff.

Anyways, I just wanted to **warn you ahead of time that I'm making up the timeline as I go along** since it doesn't clearly state when an event happens. Well, except for day time, night time to morning events. So I'm making the Social Ball (When the real fun begins) about a week or two after this, which is going to be in about the next two or three chapters (I already have the gist of it planned out).

So Review!


	36. Chapter 36: Knowledge

**A/N:** A little shorter then what I usually do, but, Oh well. Links to the Youtube vids on hwo Rina cheated is on my profile.

Warning: Lotsa RinaxZeroness. And a bit of AkuroxYagariness.

* * *

Rina Tomonaga

_Chapter 36–Knowledge_

_-is too Cool for School_

_The woman before me froze, her blood red eyes widening. "L-Lina-sama?"_

_How could this be? After fifty years she stands before me, looking not a day over twenty. That's impossible; her dead body was burned right in front of me so long ago._

"_Naomi? You're alive…?"_

X

X

X

X

X

"_**...I come into a region where is nothing that can give light"  
~Dante's Inferno"**_

X

X

X

X

X

The pull Zero felt on the back of his neck was too much to bear. He could literally _feel_ her presence just out on the other side of the academy grounds. And as much as he didn't want to leave his love's side, he just had to.

The bright blue numbers of Rina's alarm clock read to exactly 0:00. Midnight. Zero hadn't expected to fall asleep, since he knew that the whole night sleeping in Rina's dorm…on her _bed_ actually, he thought that he would fighting his sudden urges of yearning for her touch. But no, for some reason, as he lay next to her sleeping form now as she clutched onto the front of his uniform for dear life, he felt a peaceful wave of calmness wash over him.

But the feeling hadn't stayed long. After three hours of peaceful sleep as he wove his fingers through his girlfriend's hair, a sudden irritating itch snuck into his neck and pulled, as if he weren't supposed to be there.

Well, he _wasn't_ allowed to be there, but this feeling felt….different.

Anger flickered like the tip of a newborn flame, Zero had almost bolted out of the room the instant he realized what was happening. But he didn't, in fear of waking the for-some-reason scared Rina up.

She knew he was going to go confront Maria-or from his knowledge, _That Woman_. And fearing for his life, refused to let him.

Why was Rina keeping this from him, though?

His thoughts were cut short. With an irritating urge to kill the next moving creature, Zero shifted uncomfortably on the single-person bed and buried his face into Rina's neck. Her hair had swept over his neck as he did so, causing him to be engulfed in her full scent.

'_Concentrate on something!'_ he told himself, over and over again in his head.

Her intoxicating scent was overwhelming; he had to resist the urge to bury his fangs right then and there. So he then concentrated on her breathing. Her soft, slow breathing.

He closed his eyes.

_Nick_

No, ignore it.

_Nick_

_Ignore_ it!

_Niiiiick…_

With an irritated groan, Zero reluctantly tilted his head back out of the wavering scent of Rina's flesh and sat up with a hand on his head. Now a headache was forming.

'_I must…!_'After stealing a long-last kiss, Zero got off the bed and quietly snuck out of the room.

Rina turned in her sleep, feeling the now empty but warm spot Zero had left.

* * *

**(Rina's POV)**

I woke up that morning alone, listening to the sound of Akuro's breathing. For some reason, my feelings of panic had increased ten-fold, but I knew that Zero must have left so he didn't get in trouble. How would you explain to someone why the male prefect was in his girlfriend's room over night?

No, that wouldn't be a pretty picture. Especially with Akuro here.

My alarm clock read 5:59.

Ugh, I just HATE it when I wake up RIGHT before the alarm goes off. Clicking the button to turn off the alarm all-together, I sat up out of bed and began to get ready.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear?" Yuuki asked as we sat down in class. We had about ten minutes before exams started, and I was tired from the studying yesterday. I wonder if our class is still going to come in last place since Yuuki and I haven't had our memories erased.

"Hear what?"

Yuuki gave me a sheet that seemed to be a flier. I recognized the design to be for the social ball, but something caught my eye.

"Masquerade? He seriously took my idea!" I happily danced. Yuuki nodded and took the paper from me.

She read the date and the info:

"_Social Ball next weekend. After exams, from this Wednesday afternoon to next Friday night on 18:00, students will be allowed to leave academy grounds to prepare for last minute dresses and masks for Saturday's Social Ball. Both the Night Classes and Day classes are encouraged to participate. There will be lots of free refreshments, music, and dancing of course. _

_For those who can't dance, free two hour dancing lessons will be held after class from 16:00-18:30, taught by the School Chairman himself, The Night Class vice Dorm President, teacher Toga Yagari, and all Class Chairmen. _

_For those who wish to have their masks and props homemade, Aoi-san will be holding crafts from this Friday-Sunday. Any additional props wanted must be brought on your own."_

"Wow, that's EPIC! Aoi's actually putting his artistic skills to use?" I asked with a nod of approval. Yuuki shrugged and rolled up the flier.

"Yeah, the Chairman put the fliers up all around the school so that everyone can see them last night."

"I've always wanted to be in a masquerade!" I screeched childishly as I began jumping up and down while clapping my hands. Yori soon came over, a slight blush crossing her cheeks as she sat down.

"Hey Yori," Yuuki and I greeted. I eyed Yori suspiciously before she looked up, her blank face going back to normal.

"Good morning," she greeted back. "I heard about the masquerade, wasn't that you're idea, Rina?" she asked, as if she knew I was going to ask why she was blushing.

I let it slide, this time.

"Yup. The Chairman was talking to Yuuki and me last night while we were studying, about ideas for the Social ball. I gave him the idea of a masquerade. He told me that it was kind of last minute if we were to do that but I convinced him by telling him that since the Night Class is coming, everyone won't be trying to get to know them, but Fangirl over him. As he thought about it, the idea of having masks and dressing up could actually be a good idea, since the girl's won't just be swooning the Night Class and leaving the Day class boys in the dust. And vise versa."

Yori tilted her head in thought. "That's actually a pretty good idea."

The bell rang, which meant–Oh joy–exam time. I looked around the room, expecting Zero to come greet me and sit behind me like he usually did, but for some reason, he hadn't shown up yet.

"Hey, have you guys seen Zero anywhere?"

Yuuki looked around as Yori shook her head 'no'.

"I haven't seen him since last night." She leaned down to whisper. "Did something happen, I remember he was supposed confront Maria in the manga, but he was with you, wasn't he?"

I nodded, blushing at the memory and turning away. "I managed to convince him not to go after her –In a way that I will not explain. So I don't where he is now."

Yuuki bit her lip, a habit she picked up from me, and looked around the full classroom now. Akuro—who had fallen asleep next to me—woke up and began rubbing her eyes.

"Do you think he managed to go, though?"

"Dear god what if he's hurt."

Shit…

I bit my lip as well, feeling my forehead crease in extreme worry as I desperately looked around the class room.

"Everyone please take your seats, exams shall be starting." Yagari-Yagari?-sensei ordered as he set a stack of papers on the teacher's desk.

"Your normal teacher had caught the flu,"–I gave a glare to Akuro who sat there innocently—"so I shall be filling in for him." He wrote his name on the board before turning around to speak in another stern and strict voice.

"No one is to speak during these exams or I will personally see to it that you do not ever graduate from this class. If you are caught cheating I will take your test and you will have a nice time in detention and afternoon classes every day until the new semester." Everyone groaned and rolled there eyes.

"And so I do not forget,"

A loud _SMACK!_ On the table from a yard stick made everyone jump. "If I catch you doing anything even remotely misbehavioral (is that even a word?) I can promise you this:"

He opened his eyes dramatically as the camera view zooms in on his scary looking face.

"You will never, ever –Not even in your next ten lives-attend the Social Ball."

The classroom was silent as purple and black squiggly aura lines ran over a bunch of peoples head. My guess? They were planning on cheating all sneaky like.

I guess they're all rethinking that now.

"Are there any questions?" he asked calmly.

Nobody dared to raise a hand.

Until Akuro decided to perk up and raise her hand high in the air like a child.

My eyes widened as I turned to face her before glowering.

"That has to do with what I just said." Yagari-sensei said with an emphasis.

Akuro continued to raise her hand.

With an annoyed sigh, Yagari closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. The class stared intently at Akuro, wondering what the hell she was doing.

"Yes, Hachirobei-san?"

Akuro grinned and leaned forward.

"Will you marry me?"

I hate you Akuro.

Officially.

You're with Zephyr right now.

A stress mark grew on Yagari's forehead. "What. Does that. Have to do. With ANYTHING. I SAID?"

Akuro puffed out her cheeks in thought before shrugging. "All your speaking made me learn that I want to marry you?" she said…or asked…lamely.

A big _THUMP!_ Came soon after, which came from Yuuki and I slamming our foreheads onto our desk in embarrassment. Well, mainly I was embarrassed.

"The girl next to me agrees!"

My head snapped up immediately.

"_Bitch, you better leave me out of this!" _I hissed in plain English.

Yagari sighed.

"Just start your exam, you're wasting time."

A bunch of papers flipped over then (when did they get on our desk?), covering up Akuro's whine.

"And Tomonaga-san,"

"Hm?" My head perked up.

"_You best watch your choice of language. Unlike you Americans, those who were born outside of the US actually made sure to know more than one language. Don't you agree?"_ I forgot he spoke English…

"_Well let's give all you Asians a goddamn cookie."_ I replied back, just to annoy him.

"The exam has started, stop talking."

Haha, he can't ban ME from the Social Ball because I'm a PREFECT! WHOOO!

I got da POW-AH!

SHWWOO!

It wasn't until a few seconds later I figure that I was actually whispering the song out loud and dancing to the beat.

"_I got the power!"_

"TOMONAGA-SAN!"

"SORRY!"

* * *

Sadly, my moment of distraction from the fact that Zero was missing didn't last long. As soon as I got to the exam, my body heated up from stress and possible thoughts filled my head.

He's alive, he has to be that by the least. Maria wouldn't kill him…would she?

And the whole day went like this. At least it wasn't like America, where we had to switch classes just to take a stupid test on that subject, but still, sitting here for three hours wasn't fun. Sure, we got an hour break after that for lunch (and we were all forced to eat in the classroom and not speak) but then we had to sit down and take the other tests for another two hours.

The test wasn't very long, it will once I explain it though.

There were two booklets: one for math and science, the other for the other subjects. Each with a divided number of sections for each subject. Once time was up on one subject, we had to move on to the next one, finished or not. We weren't allowed to go back and fix anything, and we weren't allowed to go ahead on to another section of the exam.

The first booklet was one we weren't allowed to write in, and other then Language Arts, it had no essay questions. It was all multiple choice and we had to color the bubbles down on a scantron. It was also about an inch thicker than the second booklet. The only actual writing we had to do for this one was for Language Arts. The teachers gave us papers for the short answer questions, and then two special papers for the long essay at the end.

The second booklet was the one we could write in. In math, we had to show all our work and the equations we used. We also had to box in the answer we got if it wasn't a multiple choice question. Science was in here as well because it also had some math problems we had to solve.

I'm going to be honest with you, really. I'm no saint, and I'm not encouraging this (my little disclaimer, since I know I'll be flamed).

I did not do any honest work on parts of this test. I shall just say that now, to you audience. Even with Yagari's warning, I have to say, I did not take this test without sin.

I have cheated.

Plain as that.

I have no shame with this.

I have no guilt, for this.

Let me tell you how I cheated.

Other than worrying like a mother fucker about why Zero wasn't here to take the exam, I was using the little tricks up my sleeve for math, science, and language.

Math was easy. I made sure to have every single equation and example I would need by putting them on my watch.

Science: I had the formulas in a band aid I had on my arm. I wasn't really wounded, so the notes were nice, clean, and readable. Yuuki had asked me about it earlier, I just waved it off and told her Akuro had something to do with it. That got her to stop looking at me suspiciously.

As if the name 'Akuro' was all the explanation the world needed.

Sorry sis, but I have used your name as my excuse to keep me out of trouble.

And then we had language arts and history. This was a little tricky. You know, of all the time and mini-notes that I took last night, I could have been studying for this.

Oh well, better safe than sorry.

Because my memory will always fail me.

Language arts, we have read about four books this semester—two I hadn't even read because I wasn't here yet—and there were going to be questions about it. All I did was hide a piece of paper in my pen with the plot, characters, and vocabulary terms with definitions. For history, I wrote down all the vocabulary terms and definitions and important people.

I was pretty disappointed though, since half of my work went to waste on the history and language notes since they were never mentioned in the exam.

Oh well.

Now, How did I get away with this with no one looking? It was easy. Yuuki and everyone else around me was way too busy concentrating on the exam to notice me lifting up my band aid or twirling my pen with the paper. Yagari—who had been walking around to make sure everyone was working—never caught me because I was always tapping my forehead with my pen (covering up the sliver) and pretending to think about the question I'm on, or I would be writing intently and pretending I hadn't notice him walk by. But once he turned around and walked in front of me, I worked my magic.

This really makes me sound like a bad person, but hey, I grew up with a slightly-controlling mother who said no one got along well in this world with a little white lie and cheat. Hell, Akuro and I used to help each other cheat in class all the time! Well, until the school bitch decided to be nosy and rat us out. She's just jealous because I screwed her honor-student roll.

Besides, if my mom was here now, and I told her I cheated, she would just smile, pat my head and nod. I know she won't get mad, because she always said, "I won't be pissed as long as you don't get caught. If you get caught, I will be pissed, because then I will have to act like a real responsible parent and pretend to yell at you, scold you, and ground you in front of the principle. I don't like your principle, so I DON'T want to meet up with him! Or her."

Yeah, that was my life. She let me get away with anything in school that other parents considered 'bad'. Except for skipping school, that was a big no-no.

I'm so reminded of Naruto right now.

So, how is it that I can remember everything in a manga, be it characters, quotes and actions, but not a simple test like this?

Simple, and trust me, this is real!

I have testophobia.

Otherwise I'd be streaking this test as we speak.

* * *

With a yawn and a stretch, Akuro and I walked behind Yuuki and Yori after the day was FINALLY over.

"Ugh, I thought exams were NEVER going to end, don't they just make you bore till you snore!" I yawned and felt my shoulder pop.

Yuuki nodded, rubbing her temple. "That was harder than I expected. Well, on the plus side, I didn't leave the classroom with just my name on the papers."

Yori gave her a look. "What kind of idiot would do that?"

I swear I saw an enormous boulder just crash down on Yuuki's ego.

"N-No one I know, haha!"

Don't lie Yuuki.

"You three…." Someone hissed behind us. We turned around, facing the Class Chairman who was surrounded with a killer aura.

"Hey…" I greeted slowly, not liking where this was going. Yori pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow at us.

"I've found out the results of the final exams for five subjects…" he growled, stalking closer to us.

…Eh?

"As I expected our class did the POOREST!"

HOW THE HELL COULD THAT BE?

"Cross-san," he started. Oooh, she's gonna get scolded!

"What! How…?"

"You totally flunked math! And YOU, TOMONAGA-SAN!"

"Wha—me?" Shit, did Yagari actually catch me cheating?

Instant PANIC!

"You…surprisingly, you would have done PERFECTLY! But due to your carelessness, your IRRISPONSIBILTY, You didn't notice that you hadn't bubbled in your answers correctly, and came out with a TWENTY-SEVEN ON YOUR WHOLE EXAM!"

"WHAT!" I screeched before grabbing his collar and pulling him down (he was about a foot taller than me) to my level.

"EXPLAIN!"

He adjusted his glasses. "You would have done great on your test, but you had missed the first question and bubbled in the answer for number one on number two! Then your answers just went down from there!" he cried, as if that would help. Mouth wide open, I dropped him to the ground before turning around and kicked the nearest wall.

"_Karma is a FUCKING BITCH!"_ I screeched loudly in English. Everyone stopped to look in my direction before realizing that it was me and turned back to what they were doing.

"And YOU!" he pointed at Akuro who had used Yori as a shield against the Class Dinosaur—I mean Chairman.

"Hadn't even put down an ANSWER for history! _"They're all dead anyways"?_ ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Well they are!"

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!"

"Someone's PMSing today…" I muttered.

Yes, I am being a hypocrite.

"You three…BECAUSE OF YOU MY CLASS IS GOING TO DO THE BACKSTAGE PREPERATION!"

He turned around and sped off, tears pouring from his eyes.

"ITS YOUR FAULT IF I CAN'T DANCE WITH RUKA-SAN! OH HOW I WISH KIRYUU-SAN WAS HERE! THEN MAYBE THE AVERAGE WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER!"

"What a baby…" I said, rubbing my sore foot.

Yuuki gave me a look. "Says the person who kicked a wall after screwing up on her exams. That's what you get for cheating."

"How do you even KNOW that?"

"Sweetie, I was there when you were carving the tape off your watch."

"I have TESTOPHOBIA! So you know what? BITE ME! AKURO, YUUKI'S JUDGING ME!" I cried, leaning on my friend's shoulder for support.

She merely stared and awkwardly patted me on the head. "Please get off of me…"

Yori sighed disappointedly. "Didn't you guys study last night?"

Yuuki nodded sadly. "For hours…Zero helped out but…I guess I couldn't get the hang of the math right. I had trouble remembering what to do after the second step when we got onto the fourth question…"

"Cue the wind!" I said dramatically, feeling the vampiric aura surround the four us as Maria seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Hey, it's that night class student again…" Yori pointed out, looking at Maria's dully smiling form. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I hate this part," I whispered to Akuro and Yuuki.

"I think she wants to see me," Yuuki said before taking a step forward. I grabbed her shoulder and grinned. How 'bout we both go. Hey, Akuro, Maria, we'll catch up with you later." Yori nodded as she grabbed Akuro and went down the hall.

I would have brought Akuro, but something is telling me not to.

"This is where you're supposed to be realizing who she is…" I whispered in Yuuki's ear. She rolled her eyes.

"No shit Sherlock."

"NO CUSSING!"

"Get over it."

"Yo! Maria!" I greeted before she could lead us mysteriously away to the other hall.

Before she was able to say anything (because I'm in a bit of a pissy mood) I childishly flicked her in the forehead with a pouting glare.

Surprised by the unexpected action, Maria froze for a split second before rubbing where I flicked her.

"Umm…What was that for?"

I stuck my tongue out. "For stealing and wounding my cuddle buddy." Then it tilted my head in thought. "And because I haven't come back with a good argument against yours about why Ceil is better than Alois."

Without waiting for a response, I smacked Yuuki and the back (making her stumble forward and glare at me) before turning around and flashing a smile and peace sign.

"Nice seeing you by the way!"

Yuuki sighed. "I have a feeling you wanted to see me…"

With an affirmative nod, Maria's childish face suddenly turned serious and suspicious.

"Yes…actually…I did…"

Turning and tilting her lips up back into an innocent smile, Maria giggled and skipped toward the building. "Is this the hall where the dance will be held?"

"Maria-san." Yuuki said sternly.

That was all it took. Turning around with a grin, Maria turned back around to face the brunette.

* * *

I sighed, worried about Zero—and now Yuuki. Right now I was standing on a ladder, holding up the fabric decoration for the other girl –Noako I think her name is –to hurry up and pin it to the wall. I didn't feel so well, partly because I was pissed about my exam, and the other part was because I was worried. Zero was fine, I'm sure of it. Sure, some things have been changed around in the plot, but even though there was a high chance of our classes not having to be stuck helping backstage because we actually studied and didn't get our memories erased, it happened anyway.

Ugh, no matter what, some things I don't want happening is still happening. So if my theory is correct, Zero got hurt. And it may be my fault if he's been hurt worse than he was supposed to.

"_Hey, isn't it already time for lock up?"_

"_Oh, the freshman don't know, do they? They go easy on us about the time when the dance party is held. That's why all the after school events are so late. Though the dance lessons are new…it's also never been a masquerade before."_

"_The Chairman is probably changing it up a little. Now we'll have to guess who the Night Class members are. We're not allowed to show our identities until midnight."_

"_You should finish what you're assigned to do fast, and make time to practice dancing. When I was a freshman I cried that day because I couldn't get the knack of it!"_

"_Hahaha, that's right!"_

"_Really?"_

The voices sounded so faded in the background.

"Maybe I should go look for him…" I mumbled to myself as I climbed down the ladder.

"Rina…"

My thoughts were cut short–thank Jashin–because Zero had decided that that was the time to enter. With blood seeping out of his uniform, some chaos chatter made its way around the hall. Snapping my head in his direction, I put on a sarcastic looked and motioned my hand in a "oh my god SERIOUSLY?" way.

"And you get hurt anyways? This is NOT a good day for me!" I pouted, clear irritation seeping off my words.

"That new girl, she came here didn't she?"

"_Must be a fight…"_ I heard someone say. I rolled my eyes and ran after Zero who had turned towards the other room and slammed the doors open.

"Not here…" he muttered to himself. I ran inside the room with him as he huffed, out of breath.

"Zero," The door shut with a loud _CREAK!_

"You knew…" Zero breathed, turning towards me with a half glare. I could see his eyes slowly tinting read.

Ouch, I remember him glaring at me with that pissed-off glare all the time!

"You're bleeding." I tried in vain to change the subject. I could feel my body heat up and pump with new blood.

"You knew!"

_Crack!_ I winced, feeling the slam of his fist hit the door behind me just inches away from my face.

Oh, he was angry…

'_**Play dumb…'**_ Ugh, that stupid voice again!

'_**I'M NOT STUPID!'**_

Yes you are.

I listened anyway. "What do I know?" I gasped, feeling my breath quick at his closeness.

The ground looked interesting to stare at then, as I felt Zero's glare just inches away from me. He was close enough, I could feel his breath caress me cheek. Suddenly the rom felt a bit hazy, a little too hot to sit in.

"I've had it!" He yelled, his fists clenching on either side of my head.

"How do you know…everything that happens here?" I winced again, feeling the venom drip off of his words.

Uhh…

"Rina. You _knew_ I was going after that new student. You _knew_ that I was going to somehow get hurt. But I…what _I_ want to know…is _how_."

"It was just…a feeling…"

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!"

"I'm not!" I feel so guilty right now. "Okay, YES I had a feeling who that new student was and with that came along with the feeling of YES I knew you were going to go after her. Zero, seriously!" I grabbed his face, both of my hands on his cheeks.

"You. Are. Hurt!" And losing your temper. For a good reason to!

"This isn't a joke Rina! You know who that girl is don't you!" he bit out, a seething aura bursting out of him.

"Zero!" I yelled harshly, smacking him against the forehead and grabbing his chin in my right hand with a glare.

"Now you listen here, _Zero Kiryuu._" He tried to snap out of my hold. I didn't let him. "Calm. The **fuck. Down**."

He closed his eyes, as if he was listening to me, and calmed his breathing. In that second of silence, I watched him slowly open his eyes back up. The purplish hue of his eyes came back, with the red disappearing, and suddenly, the room didn't feel so hot anymore.

"Are you calm?" I asked stupidly. He leaned his forehead against mine and slowed his breathing. Resting a hand on his chest, I felt his heart calm and beat to a reular beat. His chest heaved up and down, and I could just tell he was trying to think of things that would help him calm down.

Someone's losing their temper a lot lately.

I blame Maria/Shizuka. Because it could never be my fault. No, never!

"Don't you dare go near that new student." Is that an order? Well, now you're just being bossy.

'_**He's trying to protect you, you idiot.'**_ Go away you stupid voice.

It was then I couldn't help it. He was so close to me, and with thoughts of last night in my head I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks.

I slid my hand down from his chest, feeling him sort of…_purr_ in response, and edged my fingers towards his wounds. He was hit a little higher than in the manga, so I didn't have to go far.

"You're hurt." I repeated; letting my fingers rub around the tender skin of the wound.

His hand quickly snatched mine before he brought it up to his lips.

"I'm fine."

You and your stupid pride.

"Yeah…and I'm a natural blond." I replied sarcastically. He gave me a look, causing me to roll my eyes.

"You don't _look_ fine." I pressed. Zero's breathing hitched as I carefully reached up, pulled my sleeves down from my hands and pulled back my hair.

"Here…Anywhere you want, just don't spill too much, okay?" I whispered. Zero's eyes widened. The red hue came back into his eyes, and it wasn't long before I felt his fang pierce through the skin of my neck.

"Ah!" I gasped, feeling him press harder down into my neck harder then he usually does.

What, no conversation? No dramatic protest or teasing comment?

Well, fine then.

He twitched, causing me to wince from the lightning fast movement.

"C-Careful." I warned. Through the wood of the door, I could hear the chattering voices of the day class students finishing up their preparations for the day.

I'm sorry, I know I've been stealing Yuuki's lines a lot lately, but I couldn't help it, I've been itching to ask this question for a while now.

Plus, I want to know what he would say, and I would appreciate it if he could flip me around because my back is digging straight into the doorknob.

"What…does it taste like…Zero?" Embarrassing question, but wow, its fun to be dramatic!

I could see him look at me from the corner of his eye before yanking me around to no longer face him. Slamming the front of my body against the door, he grabbed my hair back with one hand and kept the other tightly around my wrist. "What does that have to do with anything?" he growled deeply into my ear.

Well FINE then. Gosh, I didn't want to know anyway!

Geesh, I'll remember not to interrupt you and you're food.

I would have retorted back those words, but the tightening around my wrist told me to shut the fuck up.

Wow, driven into a corner that much, huh?

Well, sorry (not really) to say I told you so (even though I never said anything but that's beside the point), but…

I told you so.

X

X

X

X

X

_**"**__**From my rotting body, flowers shall grow and I am in them and that is eternity."  
**_**~Thomas Moore**

X

X

X

X

X

* * *

**A/N:** Don't ask why I put a whole description of the exam there. For some reason I felt it was needed.

So, I know it was short but what did you think? Wrote the whole thing in a day! Don't you just love summer?

Review! Tell me what you think!

Oh, I would appreciate it if all of my readers could review at least once before this story is finished (And it will be a while before its finished so don't worry) because I'm going to be writing a thank-you author's note at the end of the story, and mention all of my reviewers names in it. Including my favorite review from each person if they have reviewed more than once with a good descripted review.

Ja ne~!

~Luna


	37. Chapter 37: Preparing for the Ball

**A/N: This is actually a shameless filler. I was going to make it longer but it really didn't fit. In fact, I was trying to fit the Social Ball into it but…no…it didn't fit. Oh well, I should be done with the next chapter by the time I post this so…no big.**

* * *

Rina Tomonaga

_Chapter 37–Preparing for the Ball_

_***~*Flashback*~***_

"What are your parents like?"

The question caught me off guard. Turning my head to the side as I lay down next to Zero on one of the academy's roof-porch things, I blinked twice in question, as if asking where that question had come out from.

"Huh?" I responded lamely, feeling the question not reach me fully.

He sat up, leaning his hands behind him as he sat cross legged on the hard cement. "You never talk about them, other then that they died when you were twelve."

That was true.

I was enjoying this night silence, you know. Staring at the stars, ignoring the shouts of Yuuki and Akuro looking for us because we were obviously skipping our patrol duties since the both of us were tired. The air was really…calm and moist, just enough to where I knew it wasn't going to rain, but enough to where it was warm and relaxing. Humid should be the right word.

Turning my head back to the night sky, I made sure to concentrate on the brightest star I could find and took and deep breath.

"My mom was the typical, caring mother that any child could dream of. A beautiful singing voice, a great cook, she was the type of person who loved every single child for whoever he or she was. An ideal mother anyone could hope for."

"And your father?"

I sat up with a soft breath and wrapped my arms around my knees, hugging them to my chest. Another sigh escape my lips as I shrugged and leaned against Zero shoulder. Not even looking at me, he snaked an arm around my waist and brought me closer.

This was, actually a sore subject for me.

"Which one?"

_***~*End of Flashback*~***_

X

X

X

X

X

"_**Life…is really one screwed up subject."~Rina Tomonaga**_

X

X

X

X

X

Though everyone was going chaotic about the dance, I couldn't help but concentrate on the pain shooting from my neck. I have to say, this wasn't normal. The skin around Zero's bite was a hot red and bruising blue.

In other words, it hurt like a son of a bitch.

It was then that I knew that it was because Zero was severely pissed at me. And I mean severely.

I can't blame him—Hell, I can't be mad at him! I totally see his situation. I'd be pissed too if I found out that he knew something that could help me about the future and yadda, yadda, yadda, yah. But am I going to fix it?

No…no I'm not. I'm not going to tell him for two reasons:

One: Because I'm too prideful and apparently the lying gene has been inherited from my father.

And

Two: I really don't want to find out how he'll react.

So I'm using this situation to place my not-so-wise-owl quote/saying/advice.

Do now, regret later.

Do now: Lie my ass off and keep secrets from my emo vampire boyfriend.

Regret later: His pro-longed reaction when he finds out about my knowledge and how I read his entire (well, not ENTIRE, the manga author would then make us creepy stalkers) life through a picture/comic book. Or in other words, manga.

I'm not including anime because the manga (and TRUE) world is where I'm currently dwelling.

And shopping.

"Rina, _Riiiinaaaa_…RINA!" a big slap in front of my face made me jump. Shaking my head quickly, I looked around the small shop we had walked into an hour ago and sighed.

"What?"

"What do you think about this one?" Yuuki asked as she held up a green and white dress in front of some random girl. I tilted my head to the side in boredom, wondering why in the hell I was dragged into this.

Let me catch you up.

It's about four days before the social ball, and in the past week, everyone—and, I do mean EVERYONE—has been very, very, VERY busy.

It's been so hectic around here—even more so with the sudden ball changes—I hardly even spoke to Zero since that other day. I never got the chance to.

The Chairman thought it was a good idea for us prefects to go out into separate groups with the other Day Class members to help them shop for dresses, masks, etc. I have to say, I would have declined if he didn't bring up the fact that this whole masquerade ball thing was my idea.

Apparently a lot of things have been guilt tripping me easily these days. Gee, I wonder why?

Sarcasm.

Anyways, even Zero was forced to go out with the Day Class _guys_ so they could shop for a tux. I could just imagine it now:

_(With Zero…and Rina's Imagination)_

Aoi looked around the shop as the other guys walked up to the counter to ask questions.

"So…K-Kiryuu-kun…You wearing anything interesting for the ball?"

Zero turned and gave the male an epic bone-chilling killer glare.

"N-Never m-mind…" Aoi stuttered.

_(Back with Rina)_

Those poor boys…

Now, for Akuro….HA!

You should have seen what it was like when she came the first day.

**_*~*Flashback*~*_**

Not even two seconds into the dress shop (seemingly the only one out of three dress shops any girl wanted to come to) and Akuro already had a look of pure terror struck onto her face.

"Rina-chaaan…These dresses are STARING at me…" she whined. I rolled my eyes.

"No they're not. Now stop your childish whining. Besides, it was either sit around here and tell these girls how fat they look in these pink and green frilly monstrosities, "

"Rina!" Yuuki scolded. I ignored her.

"OR, you could stay at the academy and actually work by helping put up the decorations and banners."

She took a deep breath, tilting her head to the side in thought as if she were deciding between a fun death or a mad death. Yori shook her head as Akuro then squeaked at a thought and hid behind Yori.

"Will I get Jell-O after this?"

Yuuki shrugged. "Well….how about ice cream?"

"No!" Akuro pouted, shaking her head childishly. "Jell-O."

"I don't know where they sell Jell-O."

Akuro rose an eyebrow at her. "Why the hell are you even here in the first place? Isn't Kaname supposed to give you a dress?"

Yuuki smacked her forehead in silence as Yori looked at Akuro in confusion.

**_*~*End of Flashback*~*_**

I shook my head. We stopped letting her come in fear of her blurting out information again. But I do have to admit, Akuro being unsupervised kinda worried me. But then again, she managed to last four years without me (Nadeshiko has a tendency to….leave at random times) and her parents, so I guess a few hours a day wouldn't be so bad.

Back to the groups: What was left was Yuuki and I.

Yuuki had already finished with her group, so they had all either come here to help their friends or have been escorted back to the academy. I however was no help at all with my group since I was bored out of my mind and decided to just sit there and...well…not help.

I am such a grateful person.

But the reason why we had to split into groups is because the Chairman thought it would be safe with us prefects.

BLEEHHHH!

I hate shopping.

But not only that, I finally looked at the calendar, and found that the Social Ball is on…a certain date.

"So…what do you think?" Yuuki repeated. Oops, dozed of for a second there. Wow, I need to stop doing that.

"It looks great!" I lied, feeling my eyes slowly slide shut.

Yuuki sighed and spoke a few words to the confused and pouting Day Class girl, who then took the dress with a snotty huff.

Shaking her head, Yuuki sighed and sat next to me as she ran a hand through her hair.

"You know, you said the exact same thing about the last 5 dresses she's been looking at. No wonder half of these girls are still here after three days, you're not DOING anything!"

"I'm BORED!" I whined, feeling my body slide down deep into my seat.

I took a glance at the calendar hanging on the wall and sighed.

Yuuki followed my vision.

"You know, you've been glancing at the calendar all day as if you weren't sure you saw the dates right. Are you okay?"

Ha, Zero asked me that same question when I first saw the calendar as well.

"I'm fine. Just dying of boredom."

Yuuki rolled her eyes.

"Honestly. Have _you_ even picked out a dress yet?"

I shrugged, thinking of the first half-lie that popped into my head. "Don't have to. I'm just gonna take something out of my dusty closest. All the dresses here are…" I paused to give a face of disgust, "_short_." I'm referring to the fact that they're all at least two inches around the knees. Eh, no.

Yuuki gave me a wide-opened-mouth look of '_How dare you!'_

"Oh _hell_ no Rina Tomonaga!"

"Seriously, hearing you cuss is freaking me out…"

Grabbing my arm, Yuuki yanked me out of my seat and clapped her hands.

"OKAY EVERYONE! WHOEVER IS READY TO PAY FOR THEIR DRESSES PAY THEM NOW AND COME OVER HERE! RINA IS IN DESPERATE NEED OF HELP!"

"Yuuki…"

I hear excited yells and look oversee yellow diamond flashes in the Day Class girl's eyes.

I knew this sign. And I knew this sign well.

This was the eye flashing anime and manga sign of mischievousness. As if these girls knew that they're way of payback and torture was here at last.

It was then that I knew that they knew…

That this was payback time.

X X X

"Oh hell no." I said bluntly, raising an eyebrow at the pink frills that shouldn't even be classified as a dress. I don't even _know_ this chick and she had already had five turns in picking out outfits that I was forced into—I'm not kidding.

There should be a LAW against this torture! If Yuuki approved of the dress that some random Day Class girl came over with for me (With an evil glint in their eyes, may I add) she would push me into the dressing room and threaten to come in there and force the dress on me if I didn't put it on.

Oh trust it me, it's already happened…

TWICE.

"You need to pick SOMETHING." She whined.

"I already DID! Now this is the end of the discussion!" I snapped, the sentence coming out a little harsher then I intended it to be.

"Rawr." I glared at a wall, only saying the word to take the snapping edge off of my last statement.

"I love you too Rina." Yuuki smiled.

"That does NOT mean I love you in dinosaur!"

X X X

"_Finally_," I said, taking a breath of fresh air as Yuuki and I guided the Day Class girls through the academy gates. "I had never been so happy to actually be back on these grounds."

Yuuki shook her head in disappointment. "Twenty seven dresses and you hadn't found ONE to even consider. Well, except for that last one which I know you liked because you couldn't stop staring at yourself in the mirror."

"Ugh, I am NOT having this conversation with you! If you guys had a Hot Topic here, that would have been LOADS of help!

A dazed look crossed Yuuki's eyes. "Oh that boy was sexy…"

"I'm surprised I'm not used to this right now…" I said absentmindedly, referring to Yuuki's…permanent out of character-ness. I mean, I'm already dealing with Zero and him being OOC, I actually wouldn't be surprised if Aidou and Akatsuki suddenly pranced into the Day Classroom with Maria and began singing the theme from the sound of music while twirling around in rainbow tutus.

Unfortunately, even I know that was never going to actually happen. Just saying…I wouldn't really be surprised if it did.

As we parted ways with most of the Day Class girl's who had decided to go and set their newly bought dresses in their dorms, Yuuki and I lead the rest of the girls to the hall where the ball was to be held to help out with whatever decorations and props were needed.

I rose an eyebrow, watching Akuro converse…or seem to argue…with one of the other Day Class girls. I actually know this chick too. She usually sat in the front of the class because she lost her glasses last month and is currently waiting for her parents to send over her third spare.

Kind of a ditz yet extremely smart, her glasses actually complimented her country doll-like face. Her hair, usually braided into two pigtails that hung over her shoulders was a smokey red, reminding me of farm girl. I think she was born in the country side, now that I think about it. It would explain her accent and the timid-like whisper she held in the back of her throat. Hell, when she told me her name was Chiyo I could hardly understand what she was saying. Luckily, she had gained a little bit of confidence over time. I honestly think its because she has a new boyfriend.

Well, knowing me, I _know_ she has a _secret_ boyfriend.

Akuro gave Chiyo a straight face as she set out some boxes onto the table.

"Hm…So…I'm supposed to set the buffet table?" she asked.

Chiyo, knowing exactly who she was talking to, cleared her throat nervously and gave a shaky smile. "Um…Yes…And I'm helping you…"

"You mean you're doing all the work?"

Chiyo sweat dropped. "No, I'm HELPING you."

Akuro nodded understandingly. "Exactly." She said. "You're doing all the work."

"We're supposed to be doing it TOGETHER!"

Akuro blinked. "Um…I'm not doing it with you. There is only one girl that I would do it with and that would be Rina. Sadly, though, she's straight and I'm a bit more attracted to guys than I am girls."

"I…I don't get it…" Chiyo stuttered nervously.

"Okay you two workers, lets not corrupt any more characters in this show, okay sweetie?" I finally said, laughing through my words as I set my hand on Akuro's head a little forcibly to make her wince.

Chiyo gave a breath of relief, happy that the smart one out of the Insane Duo came to save her.

"I-I'm gonna go see if any of my friends are back yet…" she stuttered out before quickly slipping away from the table. I hear Yuuki's chiming laugh as she came over and stood on the opposite side of the table.

"You never cease to amaze me. So Akuro, do you have a dress for the ball?"

She nodded. "Yup!" She chirped cheerfully. " Its PURPLE!" I patted the girl on the head as if I were congratulating her on some great accomplishment.

"Just like mine is red, flared out at the skirt and reaches just an inch above the ground." I grinned.

Yuuki sagged her shoulders at my comment. "Okay, so, what about your masks?"

"I'm using its matching Halloween mask I got a few years ago and Akuro, being the spoiled brat she is, got a specially made mask from Nadeshiko yesterday." I laughed. " Its in like, the depth of my closet that holds all of my out-of-academy clothes, along with Akuro's. I never really had that many clothes in the first place, so its not as stuffed with my clothes as Akuro's is."

Yuuki clucked her tongue as I helped open the boxes on the table to set out some vases and decorations.

"A cheap _Halloween _costume? Tell me your kidding!"

I shook my head.

"You were so excited about this, plus…" she lowered her voice to a whisper. "This is probably going to be the last fun dance like this we're going to have in a long while. Twenty-seven dresses Rina, and you rejected that one dress that looked PERFECT on you! You can't just wear ANY dress to this thing!"

Letting out an irritated breath, I slammed the vase in my hand down harshly on the table and glared.

"Okay, one: I didn't like that movie, and I didn't like those dresses. And Two: Do you even KNOW how expensive those dresses are? I am fresh out of that kind of money! With the way my budget is going, especially since I don't have relatives who give a rat sass about my health, I can't even think of affording those kinds of things. If you haven't forgotten, I'm here on a SHOLARSHIP. Besides, the dress I have is simple, and doesn't draw too much attention!"

"I told you I would buy it for you if you looked to buy a matching mask!" Yuuki protested.

"Bup! Bup! Bup!" I made a shutting-the-talking-mouth-hand-sign and shook my head. "End of discussion!"

Finally, Yuuki sighed in defeat.

X

X

X

X

X

**_"Time is a great teacher, but unfortunately it kills all its pupils ..."_**  
**_~ Louis Hector Berlioz_**

X

X

X

X

X

* * *

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER IS FINISHED. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE!**


	38. Chapter 38: The Masquerade Ball

**Rina Tomonaga**

_Chapter 38–The Masquerade Ball_

**(Lina)**

April 27, Year Unknown  
Cairo, Egypt

I could feel his breath, hot and lustful against my neck. The amount of control he had after leaving his master was starting to dwindle. And although I had the power to tame him, I couldn't help but think about how I would be bending his will to mine. It made me feel nothing but guilt at the thought of it.

Yet as I think about it, I need to convince myself that it was better than killing him by letting him do as he wishes.

"M-My Lady…" he stuttered through a harsh whisper, as if forcing out the bit of control he had left over his body. I could sense it, his vampire instincts taking over as the Pureblood venom strikes against his ex-humaned change.

Amazing how Raidon had never trusted his closest friend to let Damien have his own control. It wasn't until now did I see why.

He saw Damien as a future threat. And he was right.

Feeling my back against the crumbing cement of the old building's wall, Damien tightened his hold around my wrist. He stuttered words I couldn't understand, but I could tell that he was telling me, _begging_ me to do something.

To bend his will? No…I couldn't bring myself to do it.

But behind his words I sensed his lust, his _need_ for a never-ending thirst…and more.

"I won't do it…" I whimpered, feeling the struggle of his body against mine.

"P-Please…I can't…"

"Shhh…" I hushed, hovering my lips over his, letting the lashes of my eyes caress against his.

"I know you'll gain control, please…I can't…I _won't_ force you…!"

"There's more to it then I want…Lina-sama…"

I stared into his crimson eyes, searching for that last bit of control he had over himself before crashing my lips onto his. Freeing my wrists his arm snaked around my waist as the other took its place against my neck. Breaking for a few seconds for air I quietly whispered into his ear.

"Just be gentle."

X

X

X

X

X

_**"We all wear masks, and the time comes when we cannot remove them without removing some of our own skin."~**__**Andre Berthiaume**_

X

X

X

X

X

**(Rina)**

Finally, the day…or night… of the Masquerade ball.

Two light knocks on the Chairman's bathroom door caught his attention.

"Zero, hey…" I lightly greeted. He hardly gave me a glance, so I could tell he was still a bit mad at me.

"Silent treatment…Okay then." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Honestly, this is ridiculous! _I_ can't even hold a grudge this long! Well, this is Zero I'm talking to so…never mind.

"Well, I just came here to remind you that the Chairman expects you to be groomed, wearing a mask, and blah, blah, blah…and…yeah…" With a forced laugh I looked around the area awkwardly. Though Zero continued to ignore me and finish buttoning up his shirt, I stayed and leaned against the door frame, waiting for him to at least…say something.

Finally throwing my hands up in the air in defeat, I turned and took a step to leave.

"You're not dressing up?" I finally heard him say.

"Yay, it speaks!" I whisper sarcastically with a smile. Turning back around I almost jumped in surprise at his closeness, since I hadn't expected him to move that quietly or fast.

Almost bumping into his chest, I turned to look up at him and gave a cheeky grin while rubbing the side of my arm in embarrassment.

"I…couldn't really afford any of the costumes they sold at any of the stores…well, the ones I liked anyway…and the dress I was planning to wear…doesn't fit me anymore. So I was thinking of just wearing my mask and letting it clash with my uniform. No big deal, I'm not much of a dress person anyway."

"Hn." Was his response, before turning to walk back inside the bathroom and grab the top part of his uniform. I shrugged and walked off, not having much else to say.

X X X

I adjusted the bandage on the side of my neck before wincing at the soreness of the skin around it. It took me a while to realize that it wasn't because of Zero's anger, it was because he was being a little rough when he bit me. It wasn't appreciated, but I honestly think I deserved it. Oh well.

With one last steaming sweep of the straightener through my hair, I brushed the comb through it before pinning back half of my hair with a clip. I fingered the mask in my hands before tossing it on the bed behind me.

I turned after examining myself in the mirror for a few seconds, eyeing the dress and its props with a scowl. The note beside it was written with a midnight blue colored pen in silky cursive handwriting. Hell, it even sparkled.

_Heard that you needed a dress for the Masquerade Ball.  
__I hope you like it, and will give me a dance in return.  
~Z~_

"Stalker much?" I muttered to myself before sitting down on the bed by the dress. Without thinking, I carefully ran a hand over the silk fabric before picking up the gloves and examining them as well.

"Hey Rina, you coming- Oh…Wow…"

I dropped the gloves into my laptop and resisted the urge to sigh. Yuuki slowly stepped toward me and stared at the dress in awe.

"This…this is that dress you wanted…b-but how?" She tried not to stutter, I could tell, as she tried to find a way to put the beauty of my dress into words. That, and she was also confused at the last minute change in my outfit.

I shrugged, tilting my head to the side in wonder before flapping the note in my hands. Holding it up for her to see, I forced a laugh.

"I just have my own personal stalker, I guess." She sat next to me and took the card out of my hands. After reading its contents she set the card down.

"Zephyr." was all she had to say.

"Yup…"

Yuuki sighed. "Are you gonna wear it?"

"No!" I blurted without thinking.

Yuuki was wide-mouthed. "Why _not_?"

"Because its from Zephyr!"

"So?"

I huffed. "FINE." I snapped. "I'll wear the damn dress."

She gave me a victorious smirk (as if she had won a long argument) and stood up from the bed.

"Now if you don't mind, _I'm_ going to go get dressed in my new outfit." I rolled my eyes.

"Is it the same?"

She nodded. "That and he got me a mask as well."

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah lets go!"

X X X

After a couple more minutes (I hadn't put on the dress yet) Yuuki and I had walked out into the hall to make our way to her dorm. I was surprised though, when we found a red box with a golden ribbon waiting just outside her door.

"I thought you just got your box, Yuuki?" Yuuki, who looked as bewildered as me, carefully picked up the box.

"I did…" she answered.

"Is there a note?" I asked. Yuuki nodded and held the small folded card-paper between here fingers.

"Oh…" was her response as she read it.

"What is it?"

"Its for Yori-chan…"

Wait…

"What?" I checked to see for myself. And what do you know? It was for Yori.

Written in sparkling light-blue ink were the words _Sayori Wakaba. _Nothing else was on the three inch by two inch note card other then that.

"Well, what do ya know? Yori gets a secret admirer too!"

"Yeah, but, she's already wearing her dress." Yuuki rose an eyebrow handing me the large (and thick mind you) box and opening the door.

"Yori-chan," she called. Looking up from the mirror, Yori gave us a soft smile.

"Hey you two. Look what I found." She gestured towards Akuro who was sitting on the bed with a cheeky grin.

"Yo~!" She greeted. I would have put my hands on my hips if I could.

"And where have you been?"

She shrugged before getting up and twirling around in her dress. "Getting dressed. You like?" She cooed happily.

Holy hell, that was a beautiful dress. In fact, I'm jealous. It was a purple gown with a black tulle skirt and white shift. I couldn't be surprised, especially since her mask was purple and only covered her eyes as well. The mask was very fashionable with luxuriously rich crushed velvet, trimmed with sequined and a plain braid. It secured around her face with a black silk ribbon.

"Wow, that is…beautiful…" Yuuki commented.

Akuro grinned in satisfaction before looking at me for a reaction.

I laughed and decided to humor her. "Oh, such a pity that I'm not gay…"

She giggled before pushing Yori out of the mirror and examining herself one more time. Yori quietly rolled her eyes before finally taking note of the crimson box in my hands.

"Whats that?" she asked.

"Someone's got herself a gift." I teased before walking away to set it down on her bed. Yori looked quiet astonished as she looked at the card that only held her name. It was then that I noticed with a crease of the forehead that the scent coming from the box was oddly familiar-and made me want to punch something at the same time. It was a sickly bittersweet minty smell with that sense of sunshine and daisies.

I rose an eyebrow at the odd description in my head and highly resisted the urge to burst out laughing. I stole a glance at Yuuki who had walked over to help Yori open the box and found that she hadn't caught the same sent as I did. Shrugging it off, Akuro and I curiously poked our heads over the other female's shoulders.

"What is it?" Akuro asked, impatiently pushing against Yori's shoulder as she lifted up the tissue paper.

Gasping in surprise, Yori blinked in amazement as a beautifully designed dress presented itself folded neatly inside the box. She carefully lifted up by its edges, using her fingertips as if the delicate looking dress could break just under her touch.

"W…wow…" Yuuki stuttered, watching as Yori pressed the dress softly against her and twirled around in astonishment.

It was a red and white old-fashioned masquerade gown that I recognized to be from one of Yori's favorite stories-The Cursed Sisters. The sleeves went down to almost her wrist and flared out beautifully, and the gown itself reached just an inch above the ground.

Akuro snuck over to the dazed looking girl before poking it's side.

"I think its alive…You know Yori, you're quite the charmer. Yuuki was the one who was supposed to get the dress and what'cha know? You stole her scene! Good girl!

Yuuki twitched as I sweat dropped.

"…?" Yori had no response for a couple of seconds.

"U-Uh…who's it from?" she asked with a twitching smile. I shrugged and folded my arms.

"Dunno, there was no name."

With a nervous laugh, Yori stepped back to her bed and carefully put the dress down. "Probably from a friend…I think."_-I have a good idea who its from-_

Raising my eyebrow in suspicion, I quietly stepped to Yori's side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"So, Yori…who do you _think_ its from?"

She gulped and shrugged. "I-I don't know…" _-Probably Aidou-senpai…-_

WHOA!

I almost fell down in shock.

WHOA!

WAIT A SECOND THERE!

HOLD THE EFFING PHONE!

Aidou and Yori? SERIOUSLY? WHEN? HOW? WHERE?

And then it hit me. The valentine gifts I got the two.

Things were weird with Yori after that.

We never saw her during lunch…and according to Yuuki she always hung out outside under that tree…

And, hell, we haven't seen her all week!

With the Night Class and Day Class working together for the ball, who knows how many cliché chances she could have had to meet with him.

I almost smacked myself across the face.

I am so fucking good. MONTHS ago I had tried to set these two up together, and look at them now! Giving each other anonymous gifts and having secret meetings!

-sniff- My little Yori is growing up so fast!

I'm totally putting the fact that I hadn't really done anything to help my favorite VK couples get together in a long time, beside the point.

"Well," I started, breaking through the three seconds of silence and picking up Yori's mask. Putting it up over my face, I grinned.

"LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD PEOPLES!"

X X X

(Three hours later)

"Oh yeah baby!" I cheered before twirling around in my dress. Yuuki laughed as she sat down on the bed, also wearing the gown Kaname had given her along with a beautiful white mask attached by white ribbons. Just like all of ours, the mask was placed only over her eyes. The face was surrounded by a white glitter braid with the side adorned with a red rosette flower, and a spray of white feathers. But unlike Akuro's who had the nose cut out of the mask entirely, the tip of Yuuki's mask curved up to be placed over the nose and gave it the phantom-type look.

I then took another look at myself in the mirror (I'm pretty vain when the time comes by the way) and smiled at what I saw. I totally ignored the fact that my whole outfit was given to me by a person that I absolutely hated, because right now, I was happy. And if I was lucky, he wore a mask that covered his entire face. Oh, I would like that.

My gown was a beautiful sky blue that flared out at the skirt and was layered with a small number of the same going up to the waist. Wrapped just about my waist was the same colored (but slightly different shaded) ribbon tied into a neat bow. I also had gloves that tied with a thin ribbon at my wrist, and a matching headband about three inches wide.

The necklace I wore (Yay, these were actually mine!) were double layers of (fake) choker pearls that held a single medium-sized charm of a sterling silver pentacle down my chest. Aside from the fact that actually matched my outfit, I wore it because it hid the bruising marks of Zero's bite really well. The only way you would be able to see it is if you knew what you were looking for.

My hair was nothing special though, because it looked fine being straightened flowing down my back. My bangs were side swept over my right and curved down to the bottom of my chin. And, to my happiness, I had gotten better control of my eye color which had remained a shining emerald green. The color of my dress really brought out my eyes.

And then, we had my mask.

Which totally clashed with the entire outfit because it was my cheap store-bought glittering red Halloween mask.

I mean, really, don't worry, the mask Zephyr bought me was beautiful, but just so I can piss him off after he jumps in glee at the fact that I'm wearing his dress, I decided to be a bitch and wear MY mask.

Hey, who said I let him completely off the hook?

X X X

"Um…Yuuki…" I fidgeted nervously as we walked outside with Yori and Akuro up ahead of us. She turned to me in question with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, Rina?"

I bit my bottom lip and scratched the side of my arm.

"I was wondering…if I…could have that rose…you gave to Zero in the manga…" I whispered. Yuuki creased her forehead in confusion before taking of the clip off rose from the side of her neck and held it out.

"You mean this?" she asked.

I nodded. "Zero and I got into a little argument so I was kinda-hoping that maybe I could sort-of steal you part for that…you know…since you're most likely not going to and everything."

Yuuki grinned and clipped the flower onto my dress. "Of course. But what did you get into an argument about?"

"Well, Zero's a little mad since I sort of hinted that he was going to get seriously injured that other night, and when he did he found me and demanded that I told him how I always knew things before he happened. Apparently my 'Psychic' excuse isn't working anymore."

Yuuki nodded in understanding. "Would that explain the bruise on your neck? He did that didn't he!"

I snapped my head towards her. "Shhh! Dude, keep it quiet Yori's right there!"

"I don't care!" Yuuki protested. "How the hell did him biting you turn into him _hurting _you!"

"Do you understand how weird that sentence sounded? Jeesh, Yuuki its not like he's abusing me or anything. He just…" I rolled my shoulder holding the bite backwards uncomfortably. "Bit a little harder than usual that's all."

She rose an eyebrow, not excepting the answer. "Well he does that again, you better tell me so I can go and smack some sense into that boy!"

I gave her an evil grin. "Wow Yuuki, you're starting to sound a lot like me."

Looking forward with her head held high, Yuuki spoke in a stern but sarcastic voice as she gave a mimicking grin.

"Damn straight!"

X X X

**(Other POV)**

Zero leaned back against the large pillar on the balcony, ignoring those inside the actual ballroom dancing their night away. He took a deep breath, remembering his conversation with Rina the other night he roughly bit into her skin before switching to his own min-flashback about _that woman's_ words.

"_You cannot kill me, when you have fallen so low to become a _servant_."_

'_Rina knew I was going to get hurt that night…Why didn't she just tell me?'_ Closing his eyes, he thought of how Rina shook in his arms, knowing…just…somehow _knowing_…that he was going to confront that new student right after he left.

Running a hand over his right eye and through his hair, Zero's other fist gripped tightly against the pillar in anguish.

'_I got so mad at her for it…I actually _hurt_ her in my fit of anger…I bit her so hard…as if I was punishing her for the act…' _Flashes of the red bruising around his bites after releasing himself from Rina's neck.

Thumping his head back onto the pillar behind him, Zero licked his lips at the memory of her soft flesh wounded beneath them. The memory of her blood easing the burn in his throat. He wiped the corner of his lip with the back of his hand, as if its lingering taste was still there.

'_To feel so…dominate after that…it felt…horribly good…I was able to calm down…'_

"How disgusting…" he quietly muttered.

"Whats disgusting?" a voice asked from beside him. If he was a normal person, he would have jumped from surprise. But keeping his stoic posture, Zero quickly put his hand away from his lips and dug it into his pocket.

Zero looked wide-eyed at the masked Chairman who poked his head out from behind the pillar, his arms happily clasped from behind his back.

"Ne, thanks for doing your job as a prefect, Kiryuu-kun."

Zero didn't humor a laugh. "If I'm told that it's the Chairman's order, I've no choice but to come."

"Eh? I would have thought you would have come with Rina after everything that's been going on ya'know? The masquerade bit was her idea. Have you seen her yet?"

Zero stayed silent, not wanting to answer the question. The Chairman simply sighed an d leaned a hand against the pillar Zero was on.

"Well, you have a strong sense of duty. By the way, Maria Kurenai from the Night Class has become a total truant." He frowned. "You wouldn't know why by any chance? Just wondering…"

Zero looked at the Chairman, his expression slightly twitching at the name mentioned, but nonetheless not faltering.

"…You really don't know anything, Chairman?"

The said man gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry…I'm troubled because I don't get anything."

X X X

Although the music from the anime was the same (much to Rina's surprise), Rina couldn't help but notice the final look of the hall as all the decorations shined with pure bliss. It was still formal, yes, but the decorations held much more color then what was originally planned out as it was appropriate for a masquerade.

What stood out the most however was the scent that wafted throughout the hall. Rina closed her eyes, taking in the strong, relaxing scent of a type of flower that Rina couldn't place in her mind. The scent reminded her of moderate clove and spice.

Taking one last deep breath, she opened her eyes to the blinding light from the chandelier above and adjusted the prefect badge on her left arm, uncomfortable with the fact that her hands were actually all out in the open instead of being incased by sleeves. Sure, she was wearing gloves but it wasn't the same.

Finally, the smell of different foods had caught her attention, and with a quick wave to the other three, Rina ran towards the buffet table her and Akuro had set up earlier that day.

Akuro had other matters to attend to though. A head full of messy, thick brown hair had caught her eyes, and with a skip in her step, she made her way towards her favorite teacher.

"YAGARI-SENSEI!" She shouted happily before wrapping her arms around his chest in a glompish-hug.

"Oh dear god." He muttered in annoyance as he stepped back from the weight. Just from this action, Yagari had known who would have dared to hug an intimidating chaperone-teacher like him.

'_This woman…' _He sighed irritably.

"DANCE WITH ME! DANCE WITH ME! DANCE WITH ME! DANCE WITH ME!"

Though the music was pretty loud, Akuro's yell had captured a lot of peoples attention.

He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths in attempt to not make a scene…well…an even bigger scene.

"…"

The female pouted in response. "Oh COME ON! You promised to be my date, remember?" she whined with a chibi face.

'_I did no such thing…'_ He was about to argue. Nut after letting out the long breath, Yagari sweat dropped and told himself over and over not to lose it. Giving up, he stepped back and took a hold of Akuro's hand.

"…Fine…" he sighed in defeat, unable to say no to Akuro's famous puppy dog eyes that even THEE Rina Tomonaga could not handle.

Squealing in excitement, Akuro grasped onto Yagari's wrist and pulled him out onto the dance floor, leaving everyone around them in total shock and confusion.

Rina sat back against the buffet table with a smile, plopping a single grape into her mouth before dusting off her hands and grabbing her cup.

"Akuro seems to be having fun," Yuuki commented, taking a cup for herself.

Rina looked dully across the dance floor. "She has a thing for guys with long hair,"

Yuuki nodded. "I've noticed. Wonder what she'll do when she meets you-know-who."

Rina chuckled. "May the Gods save that boy."

Yuuki laughed as well.

"You not going to dance?" she asked Rina.

She shook her head no. "I'm more of a wallflower type of person. I can't dance anyway."

"Same here." Yuuki agreed. She then rose an eyebrow at Rina, a little annoyed with the mask because it didn't match.

"Ugh…no offense but your mask _really_ bothers me."

Rina gave a broad grin. "That's the point!" she chirped. Yuuki rolled her eyes.

"Are you gonna find Zero? He should be upstairs out on the balcony."

Rina shrugged. "In a bit, I'm making sure my path is clear so I don't run into Zephyr." Snapping her head up from taking a sip from her cup, Rina quickly spun around, twitching her head in all directions.

"What…are you doing?"

Rina ducked by the table, still looking around frantically. "This is usually the part for the said insulted character to show up and say something like 'That's mean' or whatever and then takes a reluctant me out onto the dance floor. Thus creating a dramatic yet teasing conversation and a bunch of insults."

Yuuki sweat dropped. "You've really adjusted to the world of Manga haven't you?"

Ignoring the other female, Rina continued looking around suspiciously.

Giving a sigh, Yuuki took both her and Rina's cups and tossed them into the trash.

"C'mon Rina, I'll go with you. The Chairman would want to see me anyway."

With a breath of relief, Rina followed Yuuki just outside the dance floor to the stairs.

"Well would you look at that…" Yuuki muttered, stopping in her step for a small second. Rina turned to see what Yuuki was in awe about and just about dropped her jaw.

"Is that _Yori_ dancing with _Aidou_?" She asked.

"Looks like we found her secret admirer." Yuuki giggled. Rina nodded in agreement before snapping her fingers (Which failed because of the gloves) and took out a silver and green camera from inside her bag.

"What are you doing?" Yuuki asked curiously. _'And where'd the bag come from?'_

Rina grinned evilly and held up the camera before snapping a couple of pictures. "Just creating a few memories." she replied before turning towards Yuuki.

"I wanna remember this day. Smile Sis!" Yuuki gracefully posed a couple of times for the camera.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Yuuki laughed.

"Wait!" Rina stopped her with a small tug on her hand.

"What?" Yuuki turned, then giggled as she watched Rina snap a bunch of close-up pictures of Akuro and Yagari.

Turning back around as she put the camera back into her bag, Rina winked and gave a tooth-showing grin. "Blackmail, nya~!"

The two girls giggled the rest of the way up the stairs.

X X X

"Hey Chairman, Zero." The two men heard Rina greet as she walked outside with Yuuki.

"WOW!" The Chairman squealed, his hands up to his cheeks in adoration as he took in the sight of his daughter. Pinkish-red hearts formed into his eyes as a childish blush struck across his cheeks. "YUUKI CAME ALL DRESSED UP~!"

Zero stayed silent, slowly widening his eyes as he took in the image of Rina.

Damn, she was beautiful. The dress she wore contrasted nicely against her brown skin, and the fabric wrapped around her body quite nicely. And then the mask…haha, the mask made him want to shake his head with a chuckle. It was so like Rina to do something out of the blue.

The two girl's sweat dropped as he rushed over to take Yuuki's hands in his.

"Please~! Come dance with your father so he can show you off to the world~!" he shouted in a sing-song voice. Yuuki gave a shaky smile and took a hold of the Chairman's hand.

"A-Alright." She stuttered before turning towards Rina and giving her a _'I'm watching you' _look.

Rina shook her head in consuming before waiving it off and turning around towards Zero.

Once she did though, she almost did a double take.

If it wasn't for Zero's shorter hair, and the fact that he was wearing the Day Class uniform in such a rebelling type of way, Rina would have thought that he was his brother, Ichiru.

His mask was what threw her off. It was expected of Zero-It was simple, delicate, and didn't stand out too much against a crowd. However, when you actually took the time to look at the mask, you could see that the frame covered over the top half of his face and arched up over the nose, and the face was a shining silver that blended nicely under his lighter shaded hair. Ichiru's mask was a chalky white that only took place over his eyes.

"Hey handsome," Rina said after Yuuki and the Chairman had completely left hearing range. Zero "Hned" in acknowledgment.

'_Yay! Response!'_ She mentally cheered.

Tilting her head to the side, Rina's grin formed down into a soft smile. "Ah, I get a response!" she laughed.

Zero turned his head towards her direction. "You said you didn't have an outfit for the dance party."

Shrugging, Rina fiddled with a strand of her hair.

"Eh, I wasn't in the beginning. But Yuuki had forced me into wearing my "secret admirers" gift, so now I'm stuck like this. Apparently all of us got our very own gowns sent to us by someone. I just decided to wear my original mask just to piss him off."

Zero noticeably twitched. "_He_?" he growled.

'_Blaaaah! I'm not gonna lie. If it makes him mad he can't yell at me about lying later.' _Rina stuck her tongue out, as if the name she was about to say had a nasty taste to it. "Zephyr heard I didn't have anything to wear and got it for me. Surprise, surprise."

Zero hned again, causing her eyes to twitch in response.

'_That damn _Hn_ sound…'_ she gritted her teeth.

After a few seconds of silence, Rina finally turned towards the door. "We should head inside, make sure Akuro isn't causing mass destruction to Poor Yagari-sensei."

She barley took two steps before feeling Zero come up behind her and tug at the black ribbon holding her mask together. Turning around in question, Zero caught the falling mask.

Rina blinked. "You know, we're not supposed to be taking them off until midnight."

And with that comment, Zero carefully took the mask out of Rina's hands and tossed it over his shoulder and off the balcony.

"Uh…What was that for?" Rina asked confused. Zero's lips almost formed into a smirk as he took out another mask from his pocket and placed it over her eyes.

"You make your boyfriend jealous Rina…" he said quietly before tying the black silk ribbon around her head. Rina hadn't had time to think as he bent down and tilted her head up by her chin.

"If your allowed to wear something another man had given you, I won't allow you to at least _not _wear something from me." he smirked before turning the girl around and facing her towards a reflective window.

A gasp escaped her lips as she peered into her own reflection, wondering how such a beautiful mask had gotten into his position.

The outlining of the mask was cut into a crowned flower-petal shape, covering just above her brow. The color of the mask itself was silver and a deep matching blushing hue fanned out from the middle forehead around the eyes, before straightening down into the nose that had tilted upwards along her own. Silver and aqua glitter covered the detailed butterfly-matching swirls along the masks edges and surface. Carefully sliding a finger over the mask, she could feel the embossed silver detail under her fingertips.

"Wha…Wow…" Was all she could manage to muster out of her mouth. Slowly, Rina turned towards the silver-haired masked man before feeling him gently caress his own lips against hers. Finally, as they broke after a few seconds, Rina leaned her forehead against his and grinned.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Fake sighing in irritation, Zero's masked eyes bore into hers. "For now. Its your birthday isn't it?"

Rina froze, looking at Zero with a bewildered expression. "Technically…yes….legally…no….But how did you know?"

Zero smirked. "I was wondering why you looked at the calendar with such disgust."

Rina forced a smile. "Well, who would have known that a masquerade ball would be held on your real birthday, and no one even knew about it. Hell, the only reason why my…dad…changed it was so people at school didn't ask questions."

Without a response, Zero caressed Rina's cheek. "Happy Birthday." he whispered.

"Thank you."

Rina couldn't help but smile before turning around to guide Zero inside with the other dancers.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She said suddenly before turning around. Zero stopped midstep before stepping back into place.

He watched as Rina slightly straightened up his uniform, but didn't bother fixing it all the way (she then quietly commented on how he looked cooler that way) before fiddling with the rose clipped onto her dress.

"And, a rose on the chest for the boys…" she said softly before clipping it onto Zero.

"There, now stop looking so gloomy and you'll be set!"

Zero continued to looked down, a slightly sullen expression portraying his features before he lightly ran his thumb over Rina's cheek.

"I don't get it…" he whispered, leaning down a little more. "…Why can you always keep smiling?"

"Tilting her head to the side in thought, Rina blinked twice before softening her smile. "Because…I think its because…Zero…I want you to smile a lot more too."

Taking his hand into hers, Rina turned and guided him back into the ball.

'_I smile…'_ Zero silently argued, tightening his hold around Rina's hand.

'_But only for you…' _

* * *

**A/N: Tadaa! AT LAST! The Social (Masquerade) Ball is here! Now, I've never been to a masquerade so I've just been winging it, especially with the decorations. I know they never mentioned anything about food or a buffet being there, but I just decided to add some stuff. Also, Zero and the Chairman's scene wasn't really…shown when it came to the setting of their conversation. All I saw was a door leading into the hall and just decided to make the setting on the third floor (Since another balcony should be below with Yuuki and Kaname's Dance).**

**So, I hope you're all finally happy with the fact that we're in the Social Ball scenes, and I should continue writing about it in the next chappy. But we're also going to have some Rina and Zephyr scenes in there as well.**

**Review please!**


	39. Chapter 39: Dance with Me

**A/N:** (Because the internet is being a dummy its not letting me edit the document after uploading it to my Doc Manager. You'll have to live with these: * * * replacing most of the lines. I'll come back and fix it later when I can. But on the bright side, here's my newest chapter!) I just wanted to give a fair warning that my writing hasn't been so great lately, and because I haven't really been in tune with the character's for a while, this story may seem to put Zero and any other character's a little OOC. I also wanted to say that this was originally going to be in the last chapter, but I decided to cut it because it seemed to be a little too long T_T;; so I apologize in advance ^_^;

But I do have to thank one of my viewers who wrote on my face book page about how they loved my fanfiction ^w^ I think she just boosted my confidence and motivated me to finally update, haha! So yes, I have you to thank! If I knew your penname I'd put it here! lol

Rina Tomonaga

Chapter 39-Dance with Me

_***~*Flashback*~***_

Yuuki sighed. "I have a feeling you wanted to see me…"

With an affirmative nod, Maria's childish face suddenly turned serious and suspicious.

"Yes…actually…I did…"

Turning and tilting her lips up back into an innocent smile, Maria giggled and skipped toward the building. "Is this the hall where the dance will be held?"

"Maria-san." Yuuki said sternly.

That was all it took. Turning around with a grin, Maria turned back around to face the brunette.

"I was thinking about making a deal with you."

"Oh yeah," Yuuki said plainly. "If its about Zero turning into a Level E, don't bother. I know he's going to be fine."

Maria tilted her head to the side, not expecting that reaction from Yuuki before the corner of her lips twisted up into an evil smile.

"Oh, but he's not. I know about Rina, and how you think she can tame Zero. But do you understand the consequences of doing so?"

Yuuki looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that Rina would have to force Zero under her command, and watch as he starves for the never-ending thirst for blood. He may not attack, but he will suffer."

Yuuki pursed her lips, letting the words sink in.

Maria grinned at the girl's thoughtful look. "But I can save him, I can help both him and Rina. But in return, I want you to do something that only _you_ can do."

Yuuki sighed. "And what would that be?"

"Either, you give me the corpse of Kaname Kuran…or you convince Rina to come with you and become mine."

_***~*End of Flashback*~***_

X

X

X

X

X

"_**You see I fell in love with my rock, rock God!"~Rock God, Selena Gomez**_

X

X

X

X

X

By the time Rina had guided Zero back inside with the other dancers, she noticed Kaname and Yuuki slow dancing out on the other balcony, exactly where Yuuki would have found the man before. Her smile soon turned into a frown though, as she stared at Zero's scowl, since he too was looking out the same doors.

"Tomonaga-san!" Someone called. Turning with a sigh, Rina looked at the girl coming towards her.

"Ah, thank goodness, it was you. Would have been embarrassing if I mistook someone else as you, heheh…" Rina blinked, wondering why people didn't just look for the prefect badge on her arm.

"W-Well…" The girl stuttered before looking at Zero with a frightened expression. "S-Sorry to bother y-you…but the others had me come over to remind you that its time to switch out for the buffet table…if you don't mind." Rina shrugged and looked at Zero as if she were asking permission. He merely nodded his head towards the buffet table in response and watched her skip happily towards the food.

"Yum!" Rina cheered as she stood behind the buffet table with three other girls in her class and plopped half a strawberry into her mouth.

"Aren't you supposed to be _serving_ the food?" an annoying voice asked. She scowled at the man in front of her.

To her displeasure, the man was only wearing a mask that had covered his left-view eye, and his outfit reminded Rina of Ciel's costume from one of the ball episodes.

'_Too bad it wasn't one of the cross dressing episodes.'_ she thought bitterly.

"Zephyr."

The man chuckled and leaned across the table.

"Rina-cha~n!" he cooed. "So sad that I've caught you at a bad time. I really wanted a dance in return for that dress. It looks like I'll have to wait though…But on the bright side, I dyed my hair back to its natural color!"

If he hadn't have pointed it out, Rina wouldn't have noticed. Zephyr's natural hair color was almost the same shade as hers, but he had dyed it so many times as not to confuse other people, because it made them look so much alike.

Rina rolled her eyes. "That's…nice? And…Thank you, for the dress. But I'm wearing the mask Zero got me because I liked it better so stop looking so happy."

Zephyr frowned. "Your so mean to me. I'm hurt."

"Nice to know that's the truth." Rina replied. In an attempt to ignore him she quickly looked to the containers holding the hot foods and checked the temperature. Zephyr looked around, happy to take note that the other Day Class girl's didn't recognize him.

"Dance with me."

She didn't spare a glance. "I'm working."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I hate you."

"But I got you the dress you wanted."

"Which just proves that you're a lot more stalkerish then you let on. Now if you don't mind, your holding up the line."

Zephyr chuckled humorlessly, looking back beside him to see a couple of people gathering other food onto their plates and not even taking note of their conversation. He turned back and narrowed his eyes at Rina.

"Just one dance."

"I'm busy."

"Then think of it as a birthday present."

Rina froze, her hand twitching as she reached out for one of the customers plate as they asked for some mashed potatoes.

"Fine." She gave in with a sigh. "But wait until after I'm done with my shift."

Grinning in victory, Zephyr winked and stole a piece of pineapple off the fruit plate.

"I'll be waiting."

"Thank you, have a nice night!"

The girl beside Rina had bid goodbye to the remaining buffet workers before untying her apron and tossing it to another Day Class member who came to take in her shift. With an annoyed sigh, Rina looked around in hopes that no one would come and take her shift, now that she had promised a dance with Zephyr afterwards. Not only did she dread coming in contact with a man she hates, but she also worried about Zero and what he would think if he saw.

No, she didn't think he would get into the whole PMSing mode, but it just wouldn't look right. Dancing with someone else first at least.

"I believe that would be the end of your shift," someone whispered hotly in Rina's ear.

With a slight jump, Rina snapped her head to the left and stared into the grey-violet eyes behind a white mask. Rina rose an eyebrow before flashing a grin.

"Well, as out of character as that may be-so I love pointing out often, if you will-I can't help but ask, how long have you been standing there?"

Giving a whole-hearted laugh, the phantom-masked male held out his hand. "Not for very long. Now that you're free, would you honor me with a dance?"

Rina looked at him with suspicion before scrunching her face up at the thought. "I'm more of a wallflower, I can't dance."

The man chuckled. "I think I'm willing to take those chances."

Suddenly, making the silver-haired male jump almost two feet in the air, Rina gave a slight squeak before hiding behind the table.

"Crap, I forgot Zephyr was stalking me." She looked up at the man who rose an eyebrow in question before darting her head in every direction. Satisfied that the coast was clear, Rina untied her apron and through it to some random day class girl that happened to walk by.

"Well, sorry to decline and run, but I think I have an idiotic friend to find, I doubt she's been working her shifgts like she's supposed too." Before he had a chance to respond, Rina quickly sped off, but not before turning and waving a hand with a smile.

"Nice meeting you, Ichiru-san!"

**(Rina's POV)**

I couldn't help but snicker at myself as I sped off into some random direction. I was probably going to look for Zero-Or bump into him at some point as I ran aimlessly. To say that I was surprised I was going to meet Ichiru here at the social ball (especially with his I'm willing to bet stolen day class uniform) was kind of an understatement. It took every will in my being to not reach out and touch his hair to see if it was as soft as Zero's!

Well, I think it would have to be if he was going to grow it out that long (though it was only a couple inches longer than his brothers). I ended up running, giving the first excuse that popped into my head.

"_I'm sorry, I can't dance and I'm busy."_ I heard a cold voice speak from my left. I turned, watching as Zero simply walked away from the blushing and embarrassed girl who had asked him to dance (I found out her name was Nadashiko, which I found funny because it reminded me of Nadeshiko). Sneaking up behind him, I gave him a full, slap on the back with a wide grin, causing him to stumble forward from the unexpected gesture.

"I hope you didn't refuse a dance from a pretty girl for me, not only would I be flattered but I'm about to get a big head here." I laughed. Zero stood up, giving me a hint of a small as he straightened his uniform.

"I don't have time for dancing." He muttered. I rolled my eye and leaned against his arm.

"Good, because I wouldn't want to decline that request from you, I've been asked out enough for today." It was only twice, but that's one too much.

Zero stiffened, a flash of jealousy obvious in his eyes. His hand clenched around my wrist before loosening as soon as it did. Not one to let my boyfriend suffer from a punch to his pride (he's not a social person, nor a dancer), I gently caressed the area of his cheek right under his mask.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I can't dance anyway."

Zero deadpanned. "You never learned?" he asked as if learning how to at least waltz was a requirement to being human here and Japan. I laughed.

"You really think that with a life like mine-" Bad choice of words Rina "-that I would have the chance to learn how to even do the polka? The only thing I can do when it comes to dancing is the hula dancing I grew up with to the age of twelve."

If he says anything about Asian Pacific, I swear to god I'm going to have to break up with him. Not only is that world-wide group class insulting to the Polynesian culture, but its also pathetic.

I'm may be half Japanese but I have my issues when they try to say that the Polynesians came from Asia. I know for a certain fact that that's NOT true.

Luckily, the group didn't even come to his mind. "Well, I'm going to have to teach you then."

And before I knew it, as weird as this was, he grabbed my wrist and brought me out onto the dance floor.

**(Other POV)**

Akuro huffed, looking around as every one of the day class and night class members seemed to be having a good time. She turned in question wondering where her "date" had gone (coughescapedcough) before shrugging and skipping (an amazing feat because of her dress) over to the area where all the food was held.

Suddenly, her face had twisted into an evil glare, her eyes narrowing in blood-shot anger as she quickly turned around with an intimidating aura.

"WHY THE (BLEEP) IS THERE NO JELL-O? ARE YOU (BLEEP)ING KIDDING ME?"

Most of the dancers had stopped, along with a couple of the stand-byers who had broke their conversation to look at the fuming teenager. Rina, who had ignored the fact that she had stepped on Zero's poor feet more then enough times had sweat dropped, wondering whether or not she should go and calm Akuro down before deciding against it.

"Nah, I'll let her wear herself out." she mumbled.

"YAGARI-SENSEI! MY LOVE!" Akuro screeched again, running towards the poor vampire hunter and leaping at him with the intention to glomp. Yagari's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before smoothly stepping to the side, allowing Akuro to miss him and land on the floor.

She then sat up, tears welling in her eyes as she looked around. "Owie…" she sniffled.

"Akuro-chan…"

Feeling someone gently take her elbow, Akuro felt herself being lifted back onto her feet.

"You better be careful." the man who had helped her laughed. Akuro's eyes widened, all thoughts on her fall forgotten as she backed away and latched her hands onto Yagari's sleeve.

"ACK! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? IT'S A PEDO STALKER!"

Takuma simply chuckled and removed his mask for a split second. "Its me, silly!"

Akuro then relaxed, a broad grin forming on her face. "Oh, hey Taku-chan! You just missed a total pedo run by. I thought he was gonna take me off into the pony world and force me out of my position as queen of the purple flame and then rape me. What's up?"

Yagari sweat dropped as Takuma gave another light-hearted chuckle. "Nothing much. I was just wondering if you would like to dance with me?

Akuro whimpered childishly. "But Yagari-sensei is my date…"

Without another chance for her to give another reaction, Yagari quickly pried her fingers from his sleeve and pushed her towards the blond. "Dance with her. Please."

"Just one dance! Don't worry, it'll be fun!" Takuma exclaimed before dragging Akuro onto the dance floor.

**(Rina's POV)**

"Eep!" I squeaked, once again stepping on Zero's foot unintentionally.

Zero slowed a little, taking note of the fact that my face was burning from embarrassment before closing his eyes with a smile. "It's okay, you almost got it."

That didn't help me relax. All I was able to really do was stare down at the ground, trying to watch my footsteps as I struggled to remember what he had told me when it came to following the beat. It was hard to look him in the eye, because I wasn't used to feeling humiliated, shamed or whatever other synonym for embarrassed there was.

"D-Didn't you say you were t-too busy to dance?" I stuttered, unable to take my eyes off the ground. I felt Zero shrug.

"I did, but I was only being polite and said that so I didn't have to dance with her."

I nodded, finding it hard to swallow the lump in my throat. Slowly, with the knuckle of his index finger under my chin, Zero lifted my head up to look at him.

"Why don't you look at me?" he asked softly. I blinked, feeling my cheeks actually darken as the blood rushed to my cheeks tenfold. I didn't want to tell him I was embarrassed, not to mention worried about the events for tonight (I could still see Yuuki having a light-hearted conversation with Kaname over on the balcony, so she hadn't run off yet). My pride and stubbornness would not allow it.

'_Stop looking at me with those gorgeous eyes of yours,' _I thought as I began looking back down to the ground.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said suddenly, causing my diverting eyes to snap back to his face.

"I-I wouldn't say beautiful…" Damn it Rina, DON'T BE MODEST! THAT'S NOT LIKE YOU!

Zero gave a hint of a grin, but I could clearly see the amusement in his eyes. "Do you not know how many people have been staring at you, all night? I have a good sense to tear apart any other man who's allowing their eyes to linger any longer." He growled the last part, causing me to giggle.

"I know I may have said this before, but, nice to see you're the jealous type."

It was then that I noticed that we had danced (well, you can't really call my poor steps dancing) towards the corner of the ball room, away from the crowd where it was much quieter. We stopped for a moment, looking at each other like some dramatic moment was about to happen (and probably be ruined, you never know).

"Rina…" he started, dropping his hand from my waist and bringing it up to cup my cheek.

I tilted my head in question wondering why I suddenly felt a high level of hesitation emitting from Zero.

"What's wrong?" I asked, bring my hand up to where Zero had placed his.

He shook his head. "I…"

"Zero…?" I pressed. Suddenly his lips came crushing down on my, though tender and soft, I could feel that familiar sense of desperation.

Finally he broke, staring at me intently with those eyes. "I think I may be in love with you…"

It was just barley above a whisper. If I hadn't been this close to him, I don't think I would have caught it.

_Love_…huh…a word I wasn't to familiar with.

My mouth parted in slight shock, my brain willing to say something in response. Anything!

But my voice had betrayed me. I couldn't speak, especially not with Zero looking at me for any kind of reaction.

"W-What?" I asked stupidly, mentally slapping myself in the face.

"I love you." he repeat. I blinked, counted to three, and breathed.

"I…" I stopped, looking at him before diverting my eyes back to the ground.

"I-I…I have to go." It was the first thing that blurted out of my mouth before I turned and ran. I don't know where I was running, but it was blindly and before I knew it, I was outside and leaning against some random tree.

The mask around my face teemed to untie itself and fell into my hands. Immediately the cold air had hit the covered part of my face full on.

Did Zero just seriously say he loved me?

He _loved_ me?

Seriously!

I swallowed, trying to even out my breath as my free hand swept through my hair. I was in shock, to say the least. Totally not expecting Zero to say...what he just said.

"Holy shit…" I whispered.

And then my mind ran into full blown panic mode.

'_No, no, no, no, he can't love me-that's not right-we haven't even been together that long!'_

'_**Well what did you expect? To live the rest of your life just being plain old boyfriend and girlfriend? There is the bond you know.'**_

'_Go away you creepy not-needed voice! I need us to take things slow!'_

_***Raises eyebrow* 'Any slower and you may just turn into a turtle my good friend.'**_

'_We're already on a thin string with all the secrets I've been keeping from him as it is! Why did he have to say it _now_ of all times?'_

'_**Why are you panicking over this? He was going to say it sooner or later.'**_

'_Because I have come to the realization that I MAKE A TERRIBLE GIRLFRIEND!'_

'_**And why is that?'**_

'_I'm keeping so many things from him! Plus, I don't know if I love him yet! I'm not ready!'_

'_**Well then, there's your problem. Tell him everything!'**_

'_HELL NO!'_

'_**WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!'**_

'_YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!'_

'_**I MIGHT AS WELL BE!'**_

'_Well NEH!'_

'**NEH**_** TO YOU TOO! Because it doesn't matter now, running away after your boyfriend tells you he loves you WAS A BAD IDEA!'**_

'_Shiiiit…that sends a bad message. I PANICKED!_

'_**RUNNING AWAY WOULDN'T HAVE SOLVED IT!'**_

'_I'M NOT EXACTLY THE TYPE OF PERSON TO FACE MY PROBLEMS!'_

"Rina…I've been looking everywhere for you…what are you doing out here? Are you okay?"

I looked up from my mental conversation and forced a smile at Yuuki and Akuro, who both stood by the entrance of the ballroom with a concerned expression.

"I-I'm fine. Just…got a little claustrophobic with all the people around, that's all." Yuuki knew it was a lie.

"I saw you running away from Zero, did something happen?"

"It's nothing, really." I lied. Again, she knew I was lying, but I guess she decided not to press it. Akuro merly pursed her lips as if she had no idea what was going on, but I knew by the look in her eyes that she was just as concerned as Yuuki looked.

"Rina…I'm sorry…" the latter whispered. I tilted my head in confusion.

"For what?"

"That conversation I had with Ma-that woman…and the Trueblood bonding…there's more to it than we thought. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but…"

I turned and peered inside the entrance of the ballroom and looked around, pretending not to see the three men that watched me closely from different areas of the room.

Zephyr, who was dancing with one of the other day class girls.

Kaname, who stayed on the balcony but was looking back to give me and Yuuki that pitiful kicked-puppy look.

And Ichiru, the silver haired twin brother of my…boyfriend…who blended into the crowd with a pleasant smile on his face.

Yuuki said something, but I didn't hear it. I merely nodded and turned my back towards the hall, and the three of us ran.

I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

Maybe because…

It was just an easy habit.

X

X

X

X

X

"_**The best thing about me is you."~Shannon Crown**_

X

X

X

X

X

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that the organization of my writing keeps changing (the lines between scenes, flashback warnings, and diary entries) but I'm just testing out different ways to see what I like better to have better veiwing pleasure to the audience.

So, anyways, I know its been forever since my last update but now we get to have next chapter with the whole dramatic meeting and everything! Oh this will be fun! AND ITS ALREADY WRITTEN! I went on another writing spree and now I just finished chapter 44 and I'm working on 45, like, literally!

And trust me, I would have updated this chapter forever ago, but as I stated on my face book page, my internet in my room isn't so great and right now is one of those rare moments when its not being a bully. So BE HAPPY PEOPLES!

Now what is Rina going to do? Zero had confessed his love for her and she ran! Not only that, but what are we going to do about Maria? Questions to ponder…hmm…

REVIEWS BRING FASTER UPDATES FER SURE YA'LL!


	40. Chapter 40: A Deal is Made

**A/N:** O.O;; Wow, the big 4-0! I never knew I'd have this many chapters in this story! I was actually estimating about 20 or so. Now its even TWICE that size! I hope my future fanfictions are good enough to be this popular! ^w^

Now, as I have mentioned last chapter, I have kind of lost my touch in writing the VK character's in character, and have apologized in advanced for that. I need to do that again. This chapter was a LOT harder to write then I thought. Everything that I wanted and needed to happen was impossible to fit, and so I had to tweak a few things here and there, and add in extra time between events. You will notice that there may be parts that can seem unrealistic, and that character's may not react or do things when something comes up.

Please bear with me, I have rewritten bits and parts of this chapter to try and fit in the realistic needs, but found that with the information I need to pass by with certain characters, I just had to change it tenfold.

Again, sorry. But please enjoy!

* * *

**Rina Tomonaga**

_Chapter 40-A Deal is Made_

You know, I've always hated my birthday. Both my fake one and my real one. Both for kind of the same reasons.

I hated my real one shortly after my parents death because Zephyr left me, and he held the same birthday as mine. I hated my fake one because my parents had gotten onto a plane that crashed and killed everyone so they could come and celebrate it with me.

And so, I hate my birthdays.

Now, with everything that has recently been going on in my life, who the hell is to say that God, the Fates, Karma, Jashin, Jesus, and even Buddha wasn't going to make my real seventeenth birthday a hell of a lot of pain?

Not me.

X

X

X

X

X

"_**Travel back  
**__**Down that road  
**__**Will you come back?  
**__**No one knows  
**__**I realize  
**__**It was only Just a Dream"  
**__**~Just a Dream, Nelly**_

X

X

X

X

X

"Kuran-senpai. What happened to Rina?" Zero asked with gritted teeth as he stepped onto the balcony Kaname was standing on.

The Pureblood male simply turned to give a glance at Zero, a blank look carved into his features. "I have already informed you what her role is." he said simply. "She is Yuuki's shield. I'd advise you not to forget that."

Without another word, Zero ran towards the edge of the balcony, kicking off the marble beam and landing swiftly on the grass ground. His blood pumped as he focused on Rina's whereabouts, feeling the thin line shoot straight ahead of him into the trees before he took off into her direction.

A whiff of her scent sent him raging. He pushed his legs faster and harder and he felt his eyes bleed into a crimson red. His hand was itching towards the Bloody Rose, the forest life surrounding him swaying by side as the ground underneath him shifted, the soil pumping up as if something underground was following him.

Takuma politely excused himself from one of the day call girls to stand behind Kaname who had insisted on looking out into the sky.

"What is it, Kaname-sama? You're rough, what happened?"

"…not to do anything foolish…" Was all Takuma was able to catch from Kaname's muttering.

"Hm?"

* * *

Akatsuki and Aidou had opened the large metal door with a loud creak. Though these abandoned dorms had been rebuilt, Aidou could still smell the musty, moist and stale air of its age. The staircase he and his cousin had stood at the top of had spiraled down into the darkness, looking to be much more narrow as it went on.

He gulped, setting a hand on the grey brick wall, almost jumping at the cold contact.

"It's chilly, it must be here." He muttered. Akatsuki nodded before humming in disbelief.

"There's really…"

"You've finally decided to believe me, Akatsuki?" Aidou humorlessly chuckled before descending down, each foot making a loud tap with each step taken.

Finally, both vampires had made their way down, only to be greeted by a strange sight. Crawling up the walls of the small, circular room was ice, reaching its claws out to hold the large body of a woman trapped in the frozen water.

The woman was breathtakingly beautiful, so much so that Aidou had hardly the voice to speak.

"Kuruizaki-hime…" he breathed. "Shizuka Hiou…"

"As you said…it seems she has thrown away her body…" Akatsuki noted.

Aidou looked down, tapping his chin with one finger in thought. "I don't understand why'd she'd do such a thing…"

"It has nothing to do with you," a new voice said bitterly as he walked into the room. Aidou and Akatsuki looked at the man in question, eyeing the day class uniform that was covered with a long, brown trench coat. His hair was silver, and framed his face delicately. The mask he wore was white and only covered his eyes.

For some reason, the two boys couldn't place where they had seen this man before.

Suddenly, a girlish sneeze captured their attention. Everyone turned their attention to the staircase behind Ichiru before the said man reached behind and grabbed the girl's arm.

"Akuro-chan?" Aidou gasped. The girl gave a guilty smile and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Heh, heh…Is this the bathroom?" she asked stupidly.

* * *

"Where'd Akuro go?" Yuuki asked as her and Rina ran towards the large building ahead of them. Rina shrugged.

"Something about going to the bathroom real quick…" she replied. Yuuki's eyes widneed, panic-stricken.

"Seriously? At a time like this?" Yuuki screeched.

Rina laughed, slowing her pace to catch her breath. "No, I told her to go and try and use her stalking skills to see what Aidou and Akatsuki were up to, in case there was any change of plans do to the corruption of your world. I totally forgot about them finding Shizuka's shell-of-a-body."

Yuuki creased her forehead. "Do you really think that's wise?"

Stopping in her tracks, Rina pursed her lips in thought for a moment. "Ehh…Probably not…"

Finally, the two girl's panted, out of breath as the stood in front of Maria. Well, Yuuki stood in front of Maria, Rina on the other hand was hunched over, feeling her heart about to burst through her chest as she tried in vain to calm her breathing.

"I…hate…running…" she panted. Maria arched an eyebrow in question. Rina caught this look and glared.

"Don't give me that look! You try running in a dress as big as this and high heels!"

Yuuki softly nudged her with her elbow. "Rina, now is not the time."

"Easy for you to say! You're practically trained with this stuff! I on the other hand grew up in school with D's in PE on my report card!"

"Can we get back to what we're all here for?" Maria asked calmly, though there was an annoyed edge to her voice.

Rina pouted, but sat back up with a deep breath before blinking twice, Maria's full form finally clearing in her vision.

"Holy shit, you have a cute dress!"

"RINA!" Yuuki yelled, whacking the girl upside the head.

"OW! Jashin, I'll remember not to compliment someone anymore, jeesh."

Maria took a deep breath, counting to ten backwards in her head before speaking and ignoring Rina's little outburst. "I take it that you two have decided, huh?"

Rina scrunched her face up in thought, about to object. "Well actually…Ow!" Yuukii elbowed her hard in the side.

Rubbing the sore spot, Rina nodded, glaring at the brown haired female. "I mean yeah…"

Maria smiled, opening her mouth to say something before Rina cut her off.

"But first, I want you to explain something to me,"

Maria blinked, caught a little off guard. "If I can explain it, I will oblige."

Biting her bottom lip, Rina fidgeted nervously. "How is it that my blood is not enough?"

Maria tilted her head, confused. "What do you mean?"

Rina shrugged. "I know originally, Zero has to drink your blood in order to not lose control…but…I'm a Trueblood, doesn't that give me that special, awesome ability to tame Level E vampires or something?"

Though Maria hadn't really expected Rina to ask this type of question, she already knew the answer. Crossing her right leg over the other, Maria set her hands in her lap and gave Rina a fake smile.

"Well, think of it this way, Rina." she cleared her throat. "In order to give a Level E vampire back his will, he must drink the blood of his creator before he had completely lost himself. I'm surprised Zero had even lasted this long. A Trueblood is powerful, yes, but in order to keep a Level E in control, they must tame him and bend his will to his or her own.

"You would have complete control over Zero's actions, but if you were to let that slip, he could go on a rampage, and be forced to be dealt with." Rina winced.

"Now," Maria continued. "There are three options you can choose from," Holding up her fingers, she counted them off.

"One, you can give me the corpse of Kaname Kuran-a job I'm sure would have been for Yuuki to do." At this, Yuuki cringed. Rina scoffed.

"Two, you can give me your body, mind and soul. It'd be a great value to have you as one of my assets. To think, a Trueblood under the command of a Pureblood!"

'_Enter chibi-bitch glare here!'_

"And three, you can do neither of these things, and control Zero's will for the rest of your lives."

She gave he seemingly younger vampire a glare, thinking through each of her options in her head carefully. Finally, she crossed her arms, leaning back on one leg.

"Ehh…" she groaned, giving Yuuki a look. "Option number one seems very tempting…"

"RINA TOMONAGA!"

Rina winced again, balancing herself back on her two feet with a sigh. "But I guess we'll just have to stick to number two…but I'm not going to be happy about it." she grumbled the last part bitterly.

A childish giggled bubbled out of Maria's lips and she happily clapped her hands together.

"Great!" She cheered, reaching out to pull the two girls down in front of her. Rina huffed, resisting the urge to snatch her hand back.

'_To think, the evil chibi would become despised by ME of all people!'_ she blew a strand of hair out of her face as Maria rubbed her cheek against their hands.

"Teehee~!" she giggled. "Ah~ I knew you two would choose to sacrifice yourselves. I'm sure the three of us are going to be great friends!"

Yuuki coughed, covering up a laugh to some hidden joke Rina didn't get. Tapping her foot impatiently, she stared at Maria, who kept nuzzling her cheek into the back of their hands before catching at the look on Rina's face.

"Ne? What's wrong?"

Rina hummed, debating whether or not she should ask Maria. "Where did you get that dress!" she finally blurted out. Maria blinked twice, starting to question the mental stability of this girl's mind.

"You are IMPOSSIBLE!" Yuuki shouted in disbelief. Rina gave her a look as if saying, "What'd I say? What'd I say?"

"What?"

"Yuuki-chan, it's okay." She told Yuuki before turning back to Rina.

"I have my clothes personally hand made for me. You can have this dress if you want, I never wear the same thing twice."

Rina rolled her head to the side, examining the dress. "I don't think I'd fit, you're like, a good head shorter than me. Not to mention skinnier…" Another giggled escaped Maria's lips.

"Ah, I think that's what I love about you, Rina. Your so amusing, I think I can stand having you around. I'm envious of you two and your friendship, you must have grown up well protected, cared for dearly…"

Yuuki and Rina looked at each other. Holding her hand up to her mouth, blocking Maria's view of her lips, Rina whispered (quite loudly) to Yuuki, "She obviously hasn't been around us for very long!"

Yuuki nodded before catching herself and sweat dropping. "Ano…"

"You know, I'm right here Rina-chan," Maria pointed out irritably. Rina perked up.

"Oh thank Jashin, that means I don't have to repeat myself!"

Noticing Maria's glare, Yuuki sputtered out a couple of nonsense words before finally remembering what she wanted to say. "E-Envious of us, Maria-san? Y-You, who is a Pureblood vampire…?"

Maria seemed to buy it, diverting her attention away from the Trueblood with a small smile and cupping the girl's cheek.

"Ah, you think Purebloods are happy?" she asked. Rina opened her mouth to say something, only to have Yuuki hit her with her knee.

Maria sat back, Rina taking this chance to just sit down on the ground instead of kneeling since it was hurting her legs.

"That's fine…" she giggled.

'_You giggle a lot,'_ Rina wanted to say, but saw Yuuki's glare and shrunk down.

Someone walked into the room as if on que, holding the body of a woman in a white kimono and long, bleach-silver hair.

"Oh my Jashin, I lover her hair!" Rina couldn't help but squeal. By now, Maria had decided that the best thing to do around this odd girl was to ignore her. Though she will have to fix that girl's spirit later.

"Ichiru, those boys withdrew obediently?" She asked.

"Heeey! Its whats-his-face! How ya doin, man?" Rina chirped, giving a mock salute to the male. Ichiru ignored her, following his lady's lead.

"Yes, Shizuka-sama."

"You met him already?" Yuuki whispered to Rina. She nodded.

"Yeah, he tried posing as Zero to sneak a dance out of me."

"Did you?"

"No, I ended up running off all dramatic and mysterious like!"

"Of course. They are well brought up. They know better than to harm a Pureblood's body." Maria praised coolly, not catching the side conversation. Yuuki gasped at the sight, finally taking in the actual appearance of the Pureblood queen in person as Rina tilted her head to the side, only focusing on her hair.

"That's my true body," Maria whispered in Yuuki's ear. "She is sleeping…"

* * *

Akatsuki nudged a piece of the broken ice shards with his foot. "Was it really okay to let him go?"

Aidou sighed. "We can't make a move unless we know what Kuran-sama is intending to do."

Nodding Akatsuki stepped towards the staircase, stopping just before he stepped up. "You're right, we should report to dorm president Kuran first I guess. But what are we going to do about her?"

He gestured to the unconscious Akuro in Aidou's arms.

**(Rina's POV)**

Maria's body collapsed down onto the couch, and, being me, I couldn't help myself but poke the unconscious girl in the stomach.

"Rina, would you stop poking her?" Yuuki whined. I scrunched up my nose in confusion.

"I think she's dead…DIBS ON HER DRESS!"

"She's not dead," Shizuka finally said as Ichiru carefully placed her on the ground. Yuuki and I stood up from the ground, and it wasn't long until I zoomed up to the Pureblood woman and began measuring our heights, causing Yuuki to sweat drop.

"Holy shit, your taller than me! THAT'S A NEW RECORD!" I cheered, pumping my fist into the air and turning around to Yuuki to tell her of my great discovery. "Dude, I'm NEVER the short one! This is awesome!"

"Ichiru, put Maria's body down in the bed," Shizuka ordered. How dare she igorne me. Doesn't she know thats rude?

"Don't rape the poor girl," I added in, poking Ichiru in the cheek who absent mindedly swatted my hand away. "Wait, there's a bed in here and nobody told me? I could have been sleeping through this entire scene!"

They ignored me…again.

I feel so unloved.

"Yes, Shizuka-sama." Ichiru bowed before trotting over to Maria's body and taking her into his arms. I turned from the sight to glance at Shizuka, noticing her stoic nature. She spared me a look, as if asking what I was staring at.

"Your very pretty," I said randomly. She blinked, again, I guess she was questioning my sanity.

"…Thank you…"

I gave a cheeky grin. "Though I have to admit, the look of the white kimono and having that expression on your face kind of ruins the cuteness you had not ten minutes ago. What happened?"

I felt Yuuki shove me foreword, and I glared at her. "What is with the violence? I'm not allowed to break dramatic moments?"

"You can do so at a different time!"

"Aww," I whined. "But its not the same!"

"Enough. We've made a deal." The two of us stopped our bickering.

Shizuka gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes. I resisted the urge to give her a hug. I also had to resist the urge to ask if she wanted one.

"Give your blood to poor me. I am being chased, and I need more strength."

I shrugged. "You know, I don't really get why anyone would be chasing you. I mean, yeah, sure, you killed my boyfriends family and totally corrupted his entire life-" She gave me a cold glare at this sentence "-but I _totally_ see where your coming from. HAVE WE NO JUSTICE-?" Yuuki shoved her hand over my mouth.

"Please ignore her, in due time I'm sure you'll find a way to tune out her voice."

Now, I know what your thinking, "Why not just tell her about Rido and get this matter over with?" Well, there are several reasons for that.

Yuuki, Akuro and I have a plan. And after going through several and predicting the outcome of each, we found that telling Shizuka _now _about Rido and everything would not only be exhausting, but it would also be bad because her reaction is not one we would want.

If she believed us, she'll probably just attack poor Yuuki and go out to kill Kaname. As much as I would have LOVED that last part to actually happen, I couldn't have my poor Yuuki dying.

And then we have reaction two: Her not believing us. Now, the three of us thought of this. We don't want to give Shizuka too much information, but we would have to give her proof and explanation about our knowledge. I'm not totally comfortable about giving some bogus lie, because I have enough of that in my life as it is.

So she doesn't believe us. This would just lead to us angering her, totally blowing her out of her calm, in-character façade and killing us both.

Either way, Yuuki dies. Poor, poor Yuuki.

Now do you see why we can't say much?

"Do you ever shut up?" Yuuki seethed through her teeth. I tapped my chin, as if thinking about it, before giving her a stupid smile and shaking my head no.

"Nope!" I cheered, popping the 'P'.

"Yuuki," Shizuka called, finally getting annoyed by our side conversations. She gently cupped the girl's chin. "I need more strength, and for that, your innocent blood is necessary." I really wanted to say something there, but Yuuki grabbing my hand and digging her nail into my palm made me bite my tongue.

"You still want strength…" Yuuki repeated. I rolled my eyes. "But, if you lay a hand on any student of the academy…"

Shizuka caressed her cheek. "Only your blood is fine," she whispered, a small smile forming on her lips. "But you do understand…what my teeth sinking into you means…?"

"Should I leave you two _alone_ for a while?" I asked, side stepping Yuuki foot-stomping and slipping out of her grasp.

Sorry, I couldn't resist this opportunity. This is just mocking GOLD.

"Cause I can come back later, you know with some popcorn or something…"

"Rina, get your mind out of the gutter!"

"That won't be necessary."

The two had spoken at the same time, it took me a minute to process what either of them said.

"Fine. But right now I feel like a third wheel. What do you want me for?" Shizuka let go of Yuuki's chin and turned to me.

"You have the power to bend every Level E to your will. Not only is this an amazing feat for vampires, but even Purebloods, the most high ranking experienced one even, have very little controlling others that aren't their own. Not only that, but your abilities reach far more into the universe than imaginable. There is someone I need you to take care of as well."

I nodded, acting as if I was processing this information, but getting lost at that last part. "You know, you could have just said, "_Because you're a my new ultimate weapon," _or something clichéd and weird like that."

Yuuki sighed, giving up on my questionable sanity.

"What'd I say?"

Shizuka merely sighed before walking over to Yuuki and putting her hand behind her neck, bring the skin into view.

"Give me you blood, Yuuki-chan." Yuuki's eyes squinted shut, waiting for the pain to come. I was confused, however, and waved my hands wildly with wide eyes.

"HOLD IT! FREEZE!" I screeched. Shizuka froze, her fangs already elongated, before glaring up at me.

"What?" she hissed.

I held my hands out by my side, bent slightly as if I was stopping time with them.

"We are TOTALLY missing something!" I yelped, before jumping and howling out another unintelligible yelp as the door slammed open.

Looking at the figure standing there, panting and out of breath, I turned to Shizuka with a smile and gestured towards him.

"THERE we go! That's what we were missing! The dramatic entrance that stops you from whatever you doing-Whoa, are you sure you didn't want me leave for a while and come back?"

Yuuki looked up in shock, and I could tell that she was panicking because she was afraid Zero wouldn't have gotten here in time (in order for our plan to fall through we needed this part to kind of go by the manga's plot).

I suddenly felt Shizuka behind me, snaking one arm around my waist and bringing the other around my shoulder's to cup my chin.

I stiffened, "WHOA, dude-ette! Last I checked we were both straight! Course I've been questioning your orientation for over the past ten minutes-but you know what I mean!"

Zero brought out the Bloody Rose, pointing it in my direction as his face went wild with rage.

At that moment, I felt my heart thump and tighten, as if someone had reached inside of me a began squeezing the shit out of it.

"UNHAND HER, SHIZUKA!"

"Zero, STOP!" I shouted suddenly.

Wow this really looks bad.

My boyfriend tells me he loves me, I run off and now I'm in the arms of his family's killer.

Least it can't get any worse…

Right?

X

X

X

X

X

"_**Don't cast the first stone 'cause I'm not alone  
**__**And its not like I'm hurtin' anyone…  
**__**But I can't confess my rock…my rock and roll ways"  
**__**~Rock God, Selena Gomez**_

X

X

X

X

X

* * *

**A/N:** Okay! I hoped you liked it! I would have updated sooner but I'm now back in school. And after the many classes I literally failed last year, I really need to kick it into gear. Especially since the Black Veil Brides are comign here, and my parents literally give me whatever I want in the world if I have straight A's. Be jealous, be very jealous. Straight A's on my report card equal me literally getting a thousand dollar wad from my parents.

Remember, the next few chapter's are already written! All the way to chapter 45 actually. But I'm thinking of just updating once a week because all of us have school now. I'm not sure though. I'll talk it over with me, myself, and I later.


	41. Chapter 41: Living in the Moment

**A/N: **This chapter was also difficult to write, but hey, watcheye gonna do? Not to mention, its events are pretty hectic O_O;; And I think the detailing sucks, but it always is I guess, heh, heh.

But, just like I promised, I updated today on Friday, and am prepared to do so from now on, or at least until my chapters that are all ready written are used up (if I don't have another miraculous writing spree).

I'm also working on my own original novel! The idea hit me while I was editing one of my pics for face book! I'll update you guys on y process when I can!

Enjoy!

* * *

Rina Tomonaga

_Chapter 41-Live in the Moment_

_At that moment, I felt my heart thump and tighten, as if someone had reached inside of me a began squeezing the shit out of it._

"_UNHAND HER, SHIZUKA!"_

"_Zero, STOP!"_

He froze, his hand shaking in anger as his fangs elongated. I gulped, instantly regretting my shout and bit my bottom lip. Yuuki jumped in front of me, Artemis formed and in both of her hands as she block us from Zero's view.

"Zero, I can't let you do that!" she shouted. I admired her confidence, because I had lost my voice.

"You…why are you two helping her!"

"She can save you! If Rina and I can keep our end of the bargain, ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"You can't possibly believe-!"

"It's true, Zero." I finally butt-in, and Yuuki looked at me, slightly moving to the side so he can see me. Shizuka continued to smile, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"If you don't let us help, you force me to do something I really don't want to do!" I shouted.

His grip on the gun had tightened. "Rina…" He whispered as Shizuka chuckled, caressing my cheek with one finger.

"Don't worry, Zero-kun. I shall take very good care of this young girl. She has great importance to me." Shizuka grinned and nuzzled her nose into my shoulder.

"DUDE!" I shouted with a jump.

"NO!" Zero shouted. Yuuki placed herself in front of Shizuka and me again, a determined look on her face.

"Yes. As promised, I will be bitten by her and become the same being as you are. I'm scared…" she muttered the last part before perking back up, "…But I'll be fine!"

"We can save you, Zero!"

"STOP TALKING!" He shouted. I winced, shrinking into Shizuka's smirking hold.

Zero took a step forward. Yuuki took a deep breath, her face never wavering, but her eyes changing slightly. "Get back, Zero!"

He tapped the back of his hand onto the weapon. "Even if this story about drinking her blood is true…It can be after I kill you half way, can't it, Shizuka?"

Yuuki held her ground, keeping Artemis firmly in her hands. Zero pushed his hands against it, and the smell of his burning flesh as the electrical shocks shot loudly in the air.

"Tame him…" the woman whispered into my ear.

"Wha-?"

"If you don't, he'll keep hurting himself…"

Tame him? That was exactly what I DON'T WANT TO DO!

Zero clasped his hand around the weapon, Yuuki struggled in his grip.

My breathing quickened, my eyes burned. Something in the back of my head throbbed, like it was telling me to scream, to go wild and crazy with power. A voice that no one else heard chuckled darkly into my ear.

'_**Say it, it is your birth right to control…'**_

'_**You know the command, you know the word…say it!'**_

'_Stop…'_

'_**Do it, you have the power…'**_

'_STOP!'_

'_**One word!'**_

And my eyes flashed! The emerald green orbs had transformed, reverting back into it's natural black and white color. The white iris had shrunk, a black ring covering over a small section, as if taking back its place from when I had 'blessed' the last Level E vampire.

'_**Evil'**_

"_**STOP!"**_ I shouted, not even recognizing my own voice…but the language…I was unfamiliar with the actual word, but the accent and tone to it…that I knew.

Suddenly, I heard a big _Thump_, as if his heart had stopped and blood no longer coursed through his veins. Zero shivered, frozen in his position after Yuuki managed to snatch Artemis out of his hands.

"I can't…"

My eyes widened.

"You can't move? Zero?" Shizuka giggled.

My jaw dropped.

I had done it…

The next command, I had no control over it. It was as if the feeling of overpowering someone with one simple practice was not enough!

"_**Kneel…" **_I ordered. Zero fought, I watched him fight, but his body would not allow him to obey his wants. Slowly, body shaking faster by each second, Zero brought himself down on one knee and bowed like some common servant. It wasn't until later did I figure out that I was grinning.

The grin faded, my eyes widened just as his did, and I had realized what I had done.

Shizuka covered my mouth. "That's enough," she ordered.

Finally, my hazy mind had lost all its fogginess. I controlled my breath, and looked over to Yuuki who was staring at me in…was that fear? Astonishment? A mix of both?

"Oh my Jashin…" I gasped.

Shizuka chuckled. "That would be your first taste of the power you have, I assume? Its okay, I'm sure you'll get used to it." As she spoke, she released me from her hold and sauntered over to Zero running a hand over his hair before pulling it into her grip. She tilted his head back.

"Do you see how it feels to be tamed by her, fool." she laughed. My eyes narrowed.

"Whoa! You are MAN HANDLING THE POOR BOY! Bitch, you better get'yo hands off MAH man! You got your weapon and your blood supply, so unless you want your little Asian, Pureblood-ass to get kicked back to next week, I suggest you _back off_!" I immediately regretted it as soon as I said it. The words had just sputtered out of my mouth without thinking.

"Yeah she's back." Yuuki sighed. "Thought we lost you in the moment for a second there, Rinny. Your were quiet dramatic."

I grinned at her, "Yeah I didn't think I'd last long either."

Suddenly, Shizuka was in front of me, a harsh glare in her features as she took a hold of my chin and forced me to look into her eyes. I really couldn't blame her, I was out of line on that comment there, but then again…

KEEP YO HANDS OFF MAH MAN WOMAN!

Wow, I'm the jealous type!

Brownie points for my new discovery!

"Did you forget who you were talking to? Zero needs my blood, and I am willing to give it to him with this deal, and this is how you thank me?"

Yuuki put a hand on her shoulder. "Please! Just ignore her! Rina speaks without thinking all the time!"

Letting me go without a word, (I ended up rubbing my jaw in a childish pout) Shizuka walked back over to her spot by Zero and pulled his head back by his hair. I leaned into Yuuki and whispered lowly.

"Jashin, Shizuka reminds me of my mom when she gets scary!" Yuuki nodded mutely.

I was about to shout at Shizuka again to get her filthy, Pureblood hands off my man, but bit my tongue.

"You want to kill me, don't you?" she asked Zero's stiffened form. "But I cannot let you. You see, your lover over there holds the heart and life of someone precious to me, and if I were to let you have your way, I know you would only take that away from me as well."

I didn't pay attention to those words she had muttered into Zero's ear, because I simply couldn't watch, so squeezing my eyes shut, I covered my hands over my ears as Shizuka opened her mouth wide to bite down into Zero's skin.

Yuuki shook me, telling me to open them and look what had happened.

Something sliced in between Shizuka and Zero, the blade barley nicking his cheek and forming a small cut, before stabbing into the wall.

"HOLY SHIT a flying katana!" I shouted. Yuuki looked at me with a blank expression.

"So stupid…" she muttered. Offended, I opened my mouth for a retort before Shizuka cut me off.

"What do you think you are doing? Sporting?" She growled, looking at the man with the phantom mask.

"Hey, its what-your-face! Nice to see you again!"

"I'm sorry, Shizuka-sama. But I couldn't let you drink his blood."

"And why is that! Don't do such unnecessary things!" She hissed. He took a step forward.

"Rina-sama's blood still courses through his veins. Consuming a Vampyre's blood is highly lethal, especially to Purebloods." he spoke smoothly. Shizuka then snapped her head towards me and I held my hands up in defense.

"Hey, don't give me that look! This is the first time I'm hearing of this!" I lied. Okay, I _forgot_ about that little detail…Seriously, I'm not kidding.

Shizuka growled, shoving Zero's head back down.

"Fine." she muttered before stalking towards Yuuki. The girl's eyes widened as Shizuka bared her fangs.

"_**RISE!"**_ I shouted in panic before grabbing onto Yuuki's sleeve. Zero immediately sprung into action, taking a loud shot that sprung into my ears towards the Pureblood. Shizuka immediately snapped, but didn't dodge the three shots in time.

"I thought you were already dead, Ichiru." said Zero.

Ichiru chuckled, dramatically taking off his mask.

"How does that stick to your face without a tie?" I asked, noting the fact. Ichiru shrugged.

"Nice to see you again Rina. And I'm surprised you remember me Zero, my dear brother."

"Damn, Zero _would_ look hotter with longer hair." Yuuki whispered in my ear. I giggled in agreement but stopped when Zero gave me a look.

"Well!" I boasted with a clap and standing in the middle of the dance floor. "Ain't this just a happy reunion! Zero, Ichiru. Ichiru, Zero!" Everyone stopped to stare at me as I grinned nervously and flailed my hands out dramatically with my speech.

"Now that we're all reunited, we _could_ concentrate on who betrayed who and who is pissed off at who! And we can do this whole dramatic bit, brother hating brother, vampire hating person responsible of change, and fight a pointless fight," I held my hands out to the side with a smile, ignoring Yuuki pounding her forehead on the opposite wall.

"_Or_, we can all live in the moment where one of us _wins _the fight and celebrate that fact, eh?" I raised my hand. "Now, _I_ choose to live in the moment and move on, eh? Eh? Anyone wish to agree?"

Complete silence.

"No one?"

I believe its Ichiru's turn to question my mental state.

"Anyone?"

The door slammed open again.

"DAMN IT, THIS AIN'T THE BATHROOM EITHER!" Akuro screeched.

I stomped my foot and pointed straight back to the door. "DAMN IT AKURO, YOU HAVE BAD TIMING, GET YOUR ASS OUTSIDE AND COUNT TO TEN BEFORE COMING BACK IN HERE!"

"OKAY!" Akuro skipped back outside and shut the door.

"Rina, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Yuuki yelled. I shrugged, examining my nails.

"Enjoying these ten seconds before Akuro's stupidity ruins the dramatic moment."

"You already DID THAT Rina!"

"Seriously?" I dead panned before grinning. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Akuro slammed open the door again. "I'M BACK!"

"MEH LOVE!" I exclaimed happily before running past Yuuki and Zero to hug Akuro.

"Actually my name is Akuro but HI RINA!"

Yuuki walked over to Shizuka before ripping off a piece of fabric from her kimono. Shizuka snapped her head towards Yuuki in question before watching her run over to Rina and tie the fabric over her mouth. Yuuki then pried the two girl's apart and put each of the girl's on both sides of her, keeping them separated.

"I swear, you two need to be separated for….EVER."

"Mmfff!" Rina glared, kicking the wall behind her as Yuuki held her hands.

She turned to Shizuka. "As I said, ignore her and the other idiot over there, and the rest of us may maintain our sanity."

Ichiru, who had watched the scene in amusement, simply chuckled whole-heartedly. "My, you three really are amusing."

"OH MY GOD ITS THAT PEDO STALKER FROM EARLIER!" Akuro shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Ichiru. Ichiru sweat dropped as Yuuki smacked her hand down.

"It's rude to point!" Yuuki scolded. Akuro whimpered.

"Hachirobei-sama, I'm sorry to say that you may have confused me for someone else. I am in no way what you call "A Pedo-stalker" and we haven't actually seen each other for quite some time."

Yuuki rose an eyebrow. " 'Quite some time'?" She repeated. Zero was wondering the same question. "You met before?"

"Who met what now?" Akuro asked,

Shizuka sighed in irritation running a hand through her long hair as Ichiru finally made his way in front of her. His stance protective and alert.

"Do you intend to keep playing with Zero, Shizuka-sama? As amusing as this meeting is, I can't let you die selfishly. It will cause trouble."

Shizuka merely smirked and turned around, heading towards the other door Ichiru had previously come in through. "I still have something I should do." She turned, looking straight at me. "I have no intention of being killed today."

Liar.

Did she know I heard right through that? Was that why she looked at me funny?

As I pondered this question, Yuuki's hands had finally slipped from my wrists, and I took no time at all to pull Shizuka's ripped kimono fabric out of my mouth. Zero had already charged forward by then; shouting the woman's name as she walked away, but was held back by Ichiru's arm.

"I can't let you do that Zero." Ichiru said. "I'm…I'm sure you want to talk leisurely with the person you haven't seen in a long time."

I bit my bottom lip, looking at Yuuki and Akuro who were both watching the scene intently.

"Should we go get some popcorn or something?" Akuro whispered quite loudly. I thought about it, wondering whether or not I could take this chance as the two boys conversed dramatically to make my escape.

"Yeah!" I agreed, both of us slipping out the door quietly and leaving poor Yuuki behind.

We searched through so many doors for I don't know how long (five minutes) and we hadn't found a way out of this maze. For a while, I was thinking about just turning back, but then I found that Akuro and I, being the idiots we are, got ourselves lost.

"Umm…maybe we should split up!" Akuro suggested. I agreed, pointing her into one direction while I went the other. She then complained why she had to go that way and we ended up switching.

Splitting up was the stupidest thing we could have done.

Not long after opening my fifteenth random door and wondering whether it led to an exit or kitchen, a flash of blue caught my eye. I looked over, seeing a dark, crouched figure with stunningly blue eyes. It looked to be…some kind of…_animal_. I cautiously backed away before hearing it bark, motioning it's head towards the opposite direction I was heading.

Call me crazy, but for some reason I was compelled to follow the dark creature. And when I did, he always moved further away and hid in the shadows. The sense of familiarity struck me, but I couldn't place where I had seen the creature before.

For some reason I had the sense that this creature was helping me find a way out of this maze of a building, but I also felt that I was just telling myself that to keep myself from getting creeped out.

Having my lie detector, I knew it helping me was a lie.

* * *

**(Other POV)**

"You know, since _that day,_" Ichiru began, referring to the day of the death of their parents. "Zero has always acted as if he hadn't realized that those people were gradually becoming meaningless beings to me. And that Zero, whom I love very much…have always hated."

Zero clenched his fist as Yuuki stood in the background, not noticing her lack of friends and watched intensely.

"You should be thanking me, Zero. Because it was me who had asked Shizuka-sama to keep you alive."

For some reason, Yuuki saw this as a lie.

Zero didn't even change his facial expression. "Because after making me suffer, you wanted to kill me with your own hands." he finished.

Ichiru gave a smile, leaning into his brother's ear (thus causing Yuuki to blush and get her hopes up) and speaking in a low voice. "That's right. And have you suffered enough, having your life twisted by Shizuka-sama? Have you suffered as much as I have?"

It was silent for a moment. Yuuki gulped.

Straightening himself back up, Ichiru grinned. "Everyone favored you. Mother, father…even Rina, my own fiancée had chosen you over me."

Yuuki backed up, her brow creasing in confusion. '_Fiancée?'_ she thought

Zero attacked, only to be stopped by the katana Ichiru had placed back into his hand.

"You bastard!" he spat. "You know very well that her bonding with me was not under my control! That woman had killed our parents, you had betrayed us and went off with her, consumed with hatred. She turned me into a soulless being-a monster in human form who fed upon the crimson blood of humans!"

Ichiru smirked. "How does it feel to be so? To hate yourself with all your being? What did you plan on doing once you found a way to get rid of Shizuka?"

The vampire's eyes bled a bright crimson red, fury and anger filling through his body. Ichiru smirked.

"You planned on taking your own life, weren't you, Zero?" he laughed. But Zero held his ground, ignoring Yuuki shout of protest when he didn't deny the answer right away.

"I was…" Zero whispered, his hair shadowing over his eyes. But when he looked up, giving Ichiru a stern look of determination, Ichiru couldn't help but feel the air around his twin brother change from that of weak, anger to that of protection and defense.

"But if you want the truth, then I'll tell you what I think now. Changing me could have been the best thing that you ever forced upon me. If it weren't for you, Rina would be dead, gone because of something you would never be able to do!" He hauled Ichiru's body to the ground and cocked his gun, before aiming at his brother's face.

"Are you going to shoot me Zero?" Ichiru asked mockingly. "Are you really going to kill your only brother?"

And then, unexpectedly, Zero smirked, and Yuuki's was dumbfounded.

"The Bloody Rose is a weapon that only works for humans, last I checked." He chuckled, stepping back and withdrawing his gun. "It seems that woman hadn't even granted that request. But even human, you drank that woman's blood and got rid of your illness."

Eyes narrowing, Ichiru grunted, attempting to sit up and form a smirk on his features. "So you knew?"

"I don't know how…but my senses have heightened even more than a normal vampire's would have been. Maybe it was because of my bond with Rina-" Ichiru winced, "-Or maybe it wasn't. either way, I can still smell that woman's blood running through the veins of a human."

Zero then snapped his head to the front of the room where the second door was located, his eyes widening. "The smell of blood got stronger…" he murmured. Ichiru looked panic-stricken as he quickly stood to his feet. Worried for Shizuka, he bolted towards the door before Zero could stop him.

"Shizuka-sama!" He called.

Zero looked around, disregarding Ichiru's retreating form before noticing something missing. With a cold glare, he turned to Yuuki who shrunk away from his gaze.

"Yuuki, where are the others?"

Just now noticing the Insane Duo was nowhere to be found, Yuuki's mouth parted in astonishment.

"Oh no…" she muttered.

Zero took off.

**(Rina's POV)**

* * *

_Don't ask me what happened._

_Please, I beg of you._

* * *

I opened the door the creature had nudged his nose in before disappearing into the darkness. I trusted that this would lead me to some kitchen or exit, since I had yet to get my popcorn and go back to see Zero and Ichiru's dramatic conversation. Poor Yuuki, she probably hadn't had noticed our disappearance (you wouldn't believe how high her level for incest/twincest/Yaoi was.)

But when I opened the door, it was neither an exit nor a kitchen.

"Oh crap! Shizuka, hey, sorry…I was looking for a kitchen! Yeah…" She turned from looking out the window to look at me. It was then that I could clearly see the wounds bleeding out from her torso, the whole cliché blood-stained-kimono look really bringing out her pasty white skin.

"So…I'll leave you to your dramatic conversation with Kaname…who isn't here yet…" I noted before backing out the door. She didn't let me. As soon as I put my hand on the doorknob it had slammed shut and locked. I gulped.

Oh Jashin, please don't kill me!

I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

"By the way…" I sputtered, buying myself time. "You really shouldn't get ahead of yourself with the whole killing-Kaname thing because…don't ask me how I know this…but your going to die."

"I know." She said dully. I deadpanned.

"What do you mean, 'I know'?"

She took a step towards the window and caressed the glass with her index finger. "But I have no intention of dying by the hands of _him_."

"Oh…kay…" I said, confused. Shizuka gave a hoarse laugh before suddenly appearing in front of me and taking a bit of my hair between her fingers.

"You've grown so much, Rina. You've taken care of _her_ well. I've always liked you better than Nadeshiko."

I was getting seriously confused.

What does she mean by taking care of her? Of who? Nadeshiko?

How the hell does she know Nadeshiko?

"I-I don't…"

She chuckled. "You don't remember. I know, you've erased everyone's memories with your true form."

"True form? What?"

A sigh escaped her lips as she suddenly pulled me into an embrace. I stiffened, wondering what the hell what was going on.

So…what the fuck?

But what she said next confused the hell out of me.

"I know after all this time, taking care of her was such a pain, and this is a terrible way to thank you. But you have to understand." She pulled back and looked me in the eye. "She's the only thing I have left. I can't let them take her away!"

"Take who away? Who'll take who away! Woman, you need to be more specific! I have no idea what your talking about!"

Her expression didn't falter. "Which is why I ask you to forgive me, this will be the only way for you to remember."

And suddenly her eyes bled a crimson red as she charged at me, before I knew it her hand swiped down over my face, claws extended, and everything went black.

* * *

_"Please…Please don't ask me what happened next.__"_


	42. Chapter 42: Game Over

**A/N**: I've been saying this a lot, I know. But this chapter was difficult to write! . But it answers SO many questions! I think that's why it was hard to write, it explains pretty much everything that's been going on. So, because I'm terrible at explanations, if there are still more questions after this (Unless I intentionally left them unanswered) then I will just simply answer them in a replied review. Trust me, this chapter was a PAIN!

* * *

Rina Tomonaga

_Chapter 42-Game Over_

I found it amazing how Lina had managed to avoid Raidon all those years she hid and silently built up her own army. I read in her diary that as soon as things got better, however, Raidon had finally gone mad and lost it, changing every human that literally crossed his path to tear down Lina's castle.

Raidon's plan to show no humans mercy at the hands of a vampire, Pureblood, started out small, so she explained.

"…_.he gave human's false hope in legends, myths, and stories. He used the subject of religion to his advantage._

"_To the regular civilian village, vampires were vulnerable to the sun, feared crucifixes, couldn't go over water, or holy ground (churches), were highly allergic to garlic and pumpkin, and a simple wooden stake to the heart would take care of them. Vampires couldn't even enter a home without being invited by its owner-this was a big one. Vampires were also said to be the devils spawns who came to man's world to do his biddings…"_

And then, Raidon took the ultimate turn.

All of Lina's 'children' had turned against her: Both vampires and humans.

Vampires hated the Truebloods because of their unlimited blood supply. Such sweet blood of a Vampyre's was so delicious, random attacks would be reported about a vampire's wish to "Just have a quick taste" of a Vampyre before his body combusted and turned into ash. Even Purebloods had very little self control at their scent, and half of them had been wiped out due to attacks on the Truebloods. Raidon had started a riot and sought out to kill every Trueblood created, no matter their age.

And then the Hunters/Humans. Raidon had convinced them of their dangerous power, even more powerful than a Purebloods as they could control hundreds upon hundred of Level E vampires,-and in rare occasions, Purebloods- at the snap of their finger. And so, they turned against them as well.

But just as Raidon was at his highest peak, things went crashing down.

The bond had driven him mad as he felt that Lina had severed it and gave herself to Damien, since she held the blood of her brother, they found that it became no problem to give Damien back his control.

Lina had built up her own kingdom as a safe haven for vampires, humans, and vampyres alike to live peacefully, and for a while…things seemed to brighten up. Raidon has been said to have committed suicide, and wasn't heard of for centuries.

But…that's how the problem had started.

What better to bring up your very own army, than faking your own death?

In the end, by Lina's power, two separate worlds had been created.

The human world, and that of the Knight's.

X

X

X

X

X

"_**Yeah we walk through the door**_

_**So accusing their eyes**_

_**Like they have any right at all to criticize**_

_**Hypocrites your all here for the very same reason"**_

_**~2 AM, Anna Nalick**_

X

X

X

X

X

The harsh winds clawed at the boy's face as he stepped out into the open field. A blanket of snow covered the ground, and the night sky howled with darkness. The wolf, Zakari emerged from the trees, holding a child with caramel skin and medium-long, midnight blue hair asleep on his back. He whimpered, turning his head towards the direction he just came.

Kaname adjusted the girl in his arms so he could reach down and scratch the wolf behind his left ear.

"Zakari, wait here for a little bit with the girls. I have to go take out the enemies pursuing us. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." he ordered before setting a girl who bore a striking resemblance to the other child, down onto the snowy ground. Zakari carefully kneeled, slipping the girl on his back next to the other child and wrapped his body around them for warmth.

He was tired, him and his master's brother had been walking for hours on end, and he couldn't understand why. First a large amount of blood had wafted passed his nose, the next thing he knew, Kaname was barging through the doors with a _human_ Yuuki in his arms and threw Rina on his back before ordering him to run.

Now…now Zakari felt his limbs become sore as he finally got his chance to rest. He closed his eyes.

Maybe a nap would be good for him.

* * *

"_What is this?"_

* * *

Seven year old Zero looked up to find his mother opening the door with a loud creak.

"So you are hiding in Zero's bed after all. Are you okay, Ichiru?"

"Mom, is it true that Ichiru is in an arranged marriage with a vampire?" Zero asked as he thought back to the conversation with his brother earlier that day. It was unheard of for a hunter to be with a vampire of all creatures. But before his mother could answer, Ichiru gently tugged onto Zero's pajama shirt.

"Zero, its okay." He whispered solemnly.

His mother didn't act surprised at the question. "Ahh, of course he told you. Don't worry, Zero, it'll help Ichiru." She said before closing the door behind her.

Zero gave Ichiru a questioning look, his twin refusing to look up and meet his brother's eye.

"Mom and Dad said that she can help my weak body, and then I can be strong like Zero…I haven't met her yet…but I think she is going to be really nice, ne?"

Zero ran a hand through his brother's hair in comfort. "Who knows. Its easy to like you, Ichiru."

Ichiru frowned in doubt. "I'm sure she'll like Zero too…girl's like strong guys like Zero…"

Zero laid back down, still running his hand through Ichiru's hair as he smiled. "Ichiru, there's no need to worry," he closed his eyes in content. "I'm sure Rina-chan will fall in love with you at first sight."

"You say that like its so easy Zero. What if Rina-chan doesn't like her situation?"

"Stop talking like that," Zero scolded. He brought his forehead down onto his twin's. "You know that's not true."

"Hn…" the boy still had his doubts. Flipping over on the bed, he slowly crawled out and walked towards the door.

"Ichiru…?" Zero called in question. The boy smiled.

"Its nothing. You can go to sleep, I'm just gonna get a glass of water." and with that he left.

Ichiru sighed, his hand shaking on the railing of the stair case leading downstairs.

What if Rina didn't like him? A weak and pathetic human? What was this Rina girl like? How old was she? Was she pretty; with dark hair and stunning eyes?

The voice of his parents disrupted his thoughts.

"…_Yes its about the two of them."_

"_Zero and Ichiru? Yes, your right."_

"_Rina seems to have bonded with Zero…"_

"_We have to go through a ritual to break it now. Do you think Zero has felt the reaction to it yet?"_

"_But Ichiru…"_

"_Yes…in any case, he won't be able to walk with Zero anymore…even though they're so close,"_

"_I understand that for all these kid's sake, we don't have any other choice."_

"_But I'm afraid that Rina won't want to be with Ichiru after meeting Zero!"_

"_I know. We'll have to report this to the Kurans. They may be a bit upset with this situation."_

A tear rolled down Ichiru's cheek as he listened, his hand clenching the beam of the stairs before he turned around and ran straight into his room.

"Why is it always ZERO?" He screamed before kicking the chest holding his things to the ground.

* * *

_My eyes watered._

"_I helped cause Ichiru's demise?"_

* * *

"Shizuka-sama, come quick!" Ichiru yelled as he pulled the body girl out of the lake. Shizuka came behind the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder to tell him to back away. Leaning down, the woman put a hand on the girl's head, listening to her faint heart beat.

'_Impossible…' _she thought as the girl sucked in a deep breath, snapping her abnormal eyes open and coughing the water out of her lungs.

Shizuka gently patter the girl's back as Ichiru quickly came over to kneel down in front of the girl.

"Ichiru, bring me a towel, and be quick, we will have to hold off our plans for today."

"What? But all of us are moving soon, we have to do it today-"

"Do it Ichiru!" she snapped before picking up the shivering twelve year old.

* * *

**(Present Time)**

**(Rina's POV)**

"You were just a child then…" Shizuka whispered as she gazed up me with those dull, grey eyes. Something foreign dripped down my chin as two scents hit my nose.

Mine.

And a whole shit load of hers.

"What just…?"

"Happened?" She finished for me. The black spots in my vision had cleared and I finally took in my surroundings.

Everything was white, the background, the floor, the sky. A sense of familiarity hit me, and the word _Oblivion_ came to my mind., Shizuka stood at a fair distance in front of me.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around in panic.

"I don't have much time. So I must speak quickly."

"What?"

"In order for me to bring Lina out of you, you must be on high alert and defensive. You must be attacked. Forgive me, I had to do so in order for you to understand."

"What do you mean bring out Lina?"

She gave me a grim smile. "Have you not figured it out yet?"

I shook my head.

"You are the reincarnation of Lina. There is more to that, but now is not the time for you to find out more."

I tried to speak but she cut me off.

"Don't interrupt me. I have already told you I don't have much time."

I shut my mouth.

"When you were a child, around six years old, there was an accident that caused you to crash into a frozen lake here in this world. Knowing that your life was being threatened, Lina had taken over your body and used the little power she had to bring you into your world."

I choked on my spit. "You know about my world?"

"Not at first. But I'll get to that. It should have been stated in her diary."

"It was.""Then don't interrupt me."

"Sorry."

"In order for you to live in your world permanently, you had to be reborn. You weren't exactly reincarnated, but since your life was forming into a new world, so did your body. And so your new life was created. Raidon and Damien had been reborn as well. Both of their spirits had merged together, creating Zephyr."

She paused, letting me take this all in. "But around your twelve birthday, something tragic happened that had sent you back into this world for a short time,"

"My parents death…" I whispered. She nodded.

"Yes. Ichiru found you and pulled you out of a lake, this was the day before…tragedy struck his family."

"Yeah that's a sore topic for you I guess." I mumbled.

She just decided to ignore me this time and laughed at the memory of me being found. "Your body had still taken on its six year old form. You're memories of this world was hazy but you knew enough to tell me that I was nothing to Zero. I had told him of our bond, and you pretty much told me to fuck myself."

"How out of character you sound right now…" I commented. She giggled, and I found it weird to see a fraction of light in her eyes.

"I only kept him alive because of you…" she mumbled finally. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"I thought you kept him alive because of Ichiru?" she shook her head to say it wasn't so.

"No, after finding you and thinking of how _he_ could now have you instead of Zero, he practically ordered me to sever Zero's head."

"But you didn't."

"No."

"Why?" I asked, confused and crossing my arms childishly. "Why did you keep him alive because of me? Wouldn't I have asked you not to change him as well?"

Her smile disappeared as she held a hand over her face in shame. "I kept him alive because I saw who you were. I already had the intention of changing him. And you were a girl I was happy to have met in such a lifetime because you had taken very good care of a girl very close to me."

"I did? You know someone in the real-" I caught myself, "-in the human world?"

Shit now she's crying. I panicked, looking around the white space I was dwelling in as if looking for a tissue.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry!" She quickly shook her head and held a hand up before straightening herself out.

"No…its stupid, I shouldn't grieve over such a thing."

"Uh…" shaking her head again she looked at me, a new determination in her eyes.

"Your stay didn't last long, however. Not even a month after your arrival, your brother, Zephyr had found a way to come get you. But, in exchange for you going back to live a peaceful human life, Zephyr was forced-"

"-to leave his body and soul here in my place…" I finished. She nodded once, her eyes hardening.

"He had no intention of coming back after his promise to you, but he also thought that erasing your memory of his life in yours would have helped. He never would have guessed that by then, he was your whole world."

I myself had smiled at the memory, thinking back into my innocent, always-depending-on-my-brother days before he had left. But then it struck me.

"Wait, he left me so I could live a normal life? He wasn't being a selfish dick like I thought he was? SHIT! NOW I FEEL GUILTY!" I pouted, stomping my foot and tossing my hands up in the air at the realization.

"There's more to Zephyr though. I have to warn you that though he may be good, there is an evil inside of him that you must be aware of."

"And what's that?"

"As I said before, Raidon and Damien's spirit had merged together. Before both of their death's, along with Lina's, Damien had cursed Raidon and vowed to follow him wherever he may be, so that Raidon would never get the chance to harm you again."

"I have no idea what that means…" I rubbed my temple, feeling an information-packing headache forming.

"It means that, not only is Zephyr the reincarnation of Raidon, but he also holds the spirit of Damien as well."

"I just noticed there's a lot of twins in this story, aren't they supposed to be rare or something? By the way, what's the story with his parents?"

She huffed, I'm guessing because of all the talking and explaining she's been having to do.

"Your mother, Julie, was, before you, the last of the long line of children of Lina.""So my mother was my incarnation's great times million daughter? That's weird. What does this have to do with Zephyr's parents?"

"Zafrina and your biological father-" I winced.

Just to get explanations out of the way, I'll tell you this now.

My mother was in love with a rich man. I don't even know his name, but he was already engaged to Zephyr's mother, Zafrina, without my mother's knowledge. He decided to do this little short fling for freedom before he got married, and Zafrina, being a money grabbing-birth, didn't really care as long as they went through with the wedding.

When he had finally told my mother it was over between them, she was already pregnant…

And so was Zafrina.

To say he was shocked when the two were giving birth on the same day in the same hospital was an understatement. He was committed to a mental institution after trying to commit suicide because of this fact.

The man I actually call father was my mother's best friend, who had agreed to marry her to take care of us.

Though my mother never really had those kind of feelings for him, he saw her as his whole world, and promised to always be there for her when she needed him.

It's a whole other clichéd drama romance that could be good for another story.

"-both still live in your world, with no memory of Zephyr. The parents he has now are Purebloods that are under his command. The woman really is sick, but his father…he was murdered not too long ago."

"_Murdered?"_ I choked. She nodded, her face grim as she closed her eyes.

"Raidon had killed him."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

Pursing my lips, I looked at the empty white space the two of us resided in in wonder. "So, just to get this question out of the way….did you know that it was actually Rido, your ex-fiancé's fault that your old lover was killed by Zero's parents. I would have pointed this out before but I wasn't sure how you would react."

She gave a grim style. "…Unfortunately, I found that out a little too late."

And then something hit me. How could I have not noticed this before? Her white kimono was spotless, lacking the blood from her wounds and the ripped piece Yuuki had taken.

"How do you know all of this? Why did you need to attack me and bring out Lina? Couldn't you have told me this before?"

She stayed silent, walking towards me till she was at arms length before tugging at my arm and embracing me in a hug. Her body shook as I felt her tears soak my dress.

"I could not let Kaname get a hold of my body…" she whispered hoarsely, choking on her sobs. "There are many things you can see from the other side…

She pulled me back, looking at me intensely. "You must remember this fact: To drink one's blood is like taking in the person as well. At times, that means you also take in fragments of their memories."

Wiping off the foreign liquid driping from my lips, I stared at the crimson blood, my eyes wide with horror.

"Oh Shizuka…" I croaked, feeling sobs rack my body. "What did you make me do!"

The smile that didn't reach her eyes was back. "Thanking you."

* * *

I felt it…

_Thump-thump!_

My hands encasing it…

_Thump-thump!_

My body devouring it…

_Thump…thump…_

The luke-warm flesh between my teeth…

…_Silence…_

I took a deep intake of breath, the strong smell of my blood mixed with another's hitting me harder then before and burning my nose.

I was standing in the room the creature had come in…I recognized that…

And the body…the limp body I was supporting…what was that?

"Sh-Shizu…ka…" I gasped. I looked into her pasty-pale face, her eyes losing all of its color, but still keeping it's light. She brought a bloodied hand to my cheek, stroking it softly.

"Please…take care of my baby girl…" And her body crumbled before me to the ground.

The vision presented itself before me.

_The sound of a baby's piercing cry echoed through the cave she was born in. Face dripping of sweat, Shizuka gazed down at the child with soft eyes, the man next to her looking at his daughter in pure adoration._

"_Shh, shh baby girl. Calm yourself, you're alright…" she cooed, taking the baby's tiny hand with her finger. Her wide red eyes gazed up at the woman's face curiously._

"_She has you're eyes…" Shizuka whispered with a small laugh. The man beside her caressed his daughter's face, earning a bubble-popping giggle from the new born._

"_She has your face, my love…" _

_The small child yawned, stretching her tiny arms out above her head before clasping her hands around her mother's._

"_It's okay baby girl…mommy will take care of you…"_

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to shout…

I wanted to thrash my body wildly at everything in a fit that could put a tornado and hurricane to shame.

Gazing down at my blood covered hand-lacking my silk blue glove-it took me a second to realize that it was Shizuka's blood who stained it.

I had stabbed my hand through her chest without even knowing…in an attempt to protect myself…

Licking my lips, I tasted the blood that had run over my entire bottom lip.

I had bitten her, knowing by instinct that I could save my mate's sanity by taking in this woman's blood…and with that, her memories…

Shaking rapidly, tears welled up into my eyes as I stared down at the body of the woman who's heart I had just devoured. My breathing quickened into a panicked pant.

Dear god…

Blood soaked into my blue dress, the entire front drenched with the crimson liquid. The stench of death was in the air, and I could feel my eyes burning as another ring of black covered a section of the white irises of my eyes.

_**Corruption…**_

With a shaky breath, I backed up against the wall, unable to take in the amount of blood I had spilt.

Even with this situation, I couldn't help but feel like some brown skinned, blue-dressed rendition of a cannibalistic Carrie. I had just murdered a Pureblood and devoured her heart. The taste that lingered on my tongue was revolting, I wanted to puke. But my body betrayed me.

It refused to spit up the life I had just taken, and only because in the back of my subconscious it knew that I could now save Zero.

A presence appeared in the room-he wasn't there for long, I knew that much. But in my process of shock, I hadn't even noticed he was here until he spoke.

And what he said, made it all come crashing down on me.

Kaname, as out of character as it sounds, froze in his spot, taking in the scene before him.

"Oh Rina…What have you done?"

I _hate_ my birthday.

"I-I killed her…" I stuttered, the words barley coming out as a whisper. But as soon as I said them, even more of a big message had dawned on me. The words Shizuka had said about me taking care of her baby girl, about how she knew about the human world and when asked who, she began bawling like a freaking baby.

This one bit of realization was the thing that had actually shocked me…_disgusted _me the most…

"I killed Akuro's mother."

X

X

X

X

X

"_**'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
**__**And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe"  
**__**~2 AM, Anna Nalick**_X

X

X

X

X

* * *

**A/N**: Intense chapter, huh?

Please don't hate me KooleyAid.

*Dodges knives and pennies from audience* Please don't hate me either! *laughs nervously*

What can I say? I'm one for not only drama, but irony as well.

But I hope I answered a lot of questions with this chapter. It took me HOURS to write and rewrite and go over. If there's mistakes I'll come back and fix it later :P

I'm about to replace the first couple of chapter's with the rewritten ones! Not much has changed except the correction about the facts I had written way later on when it popped into my head! So you better write and tell me what quotes you really want me to keep!

So REVIEW PLEASE! The faster you review, the faster I update!


	43. Chapter 43: When Lightning Strikes

Rina Tomonaga

_Chapter 43-When Lighting Strikes_

* * *

_We were nine years old when she told me._

* * *

"I've noticed something," Rina said suddenly, shutting the book she was reading before sitting up on Akuro's bed. The queen size mattress was covered with a purple and white bedspread with swirls sewed on as designs, as red pillows were stacked up behind her back.

Akuro, who was sitting on the floor and laying against her dog, Sadie, didn't bother looking up as if Rina never said anything.

Rina didn't notice. "How do you manage to have red eyes and black hair, with your parents being blond and brown haired with dark eyes? Are you albino or something?"

Finally blinking in response, Akuro looked up at her best friend and shrugged. "I'm…kind of adopted…or whatever. Nadeshiko-chan found me in the middle of nowhere and when she went away on her little weirdo disappearance trips, some orphanage found me and gave me away to these people."

Raising an eyreborw, Rina felt herself taken aback at Akuro's lack of…_caring_ of the fact that she was adopted. But then again, this was Akuro. So with a shake of her head, Rina nodded, tilting her head as if the explanation made sense and sat back into the pile of pillows before opening her book.

"Your parents suck anyways." She said dully. Akuro looked up in wonder, now thinking of what Rina had brought up.

"I wonder if they're out there somewhere…" she muttered. Rina looked up in question.

"What?"

Akuro shrugged. "My real parents. If they're still alive, I wonder what my mom looks like…"

Peering over her book, Rina slammed it back shut with a sigh and hopped off the bed, startling Akuro with a squeak before pumping her fist in the air.

"Challenge excepted!" she shouted loudly with a laugh. Putting her hand over her heart, she turned towards her best friend and put on a bright smile.

"As the duty of your bestest friend in the whole entire universe, I, Rina Tomonaga, vow to help you, Akuro Hachirobei, look for your biological parents! Then we shall have a clichéd teary dramatic meeting of victory before we (cough, you, cough) ruin the moment humouresly!

Akuro busted into a fit of giggles.

* * *

_That felt like so long ago…_

* * *

X

X

X

X

X

"_**One ought to fear those things only that have power of doing harm, the others not, for they are not dreadful."  
**__**~Dante's Inferno**_

X

X

X

X

X

**(Rina's POV)**

Zephyr had found me in that crumbling mess as Kaname stood frozen in his spot. The sight before him much to horrid for him to believe.

Because I know that not only did I just kill one of the most important pieces of the plot, I just put a gigantic hole into Kaname's plans. I honestly wouldn't put it past him to just march up to me and kill me right here and now.

Would I try to stop him?

Right now, I don't really think so.

Before anyone else had entered the room (Ichiru, Zero, possibly Yuuki), Zephyr had quickly taken my shaken form into his arms and literally carried me all the way to the Chairman's bathroom. I knew the ball was still going on, so he was absent from his own home.

And then I cried. I cried and screamed into Zephyr's shirt as I completely freaked out at what I had just done.

I killed someone.

I seriously…_killed_ someone…

And that _someone_ just happened to be Akuro's MOTHER.

He brought me into the bathroom before slowly setting me against the bathtub and turning it on. By then, I was numb, my eyes devoted of any life and light. I suddenly felt as if it was my 12th birthday again, but this time, the murder was literally at my own hands.

Zephyr didn't speak as he saw that I made no effort to move and enter the bathtub. So instead, he took a wash cloth, dipped it in the water and proceeded to clean off whatever he could of the blood on my face. I just sat there, looking at him, but not really seeing him. This moment reminded me of how he always took care of me when I was younger. Protecting me, helping me…

Luckily, by the time he had begun cleaning the cut on my forehead and bandaged up the scratches on my forearms from Shizuka's attack, I spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked softly. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me, confusion clearly shown on his face.

"Why did you continue to let me live thinking-even after you found that my memory was still in tact-that I hated you?"

He didn't answer me. He simply looked down to the floor in shame before getting to his feet, using the excuse of needing a new washcloth to try and leave. Before he could do so, however, I clutched the hem of his shirt.

"…Onii-sama…"

For the first time since we've seen each other, I've used the familiar term.

**(Other POV)**

Ichiru had burst through the door of his love's old room, knowing he would find her there, but wasn't prepared to see the sight before him.

"SHIZUKA-SAMA!" he shouted before running to her lifeless body and taking her into his arms.

"No, please don't die. You can't die!"

"She's gone, Ichiru." Zero said, in shock, from the door.

"I was too late…" Ichiru whispered.

"_You're crying like a child. Did you really love me? You are the first human I had emotionally become attached to…have you lost your reason for living?"_

Though he couldn't hear it, Shizuka's spirit still spoke, kneeled beside him, a hand on his shoulder as she gazed down at him.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked in disbelief. Ichiru turned around, Shizuka's blood plain on his lips. Her body cracked like a weak stone before shattering. Ichiru stood up, eyeing one of the glowing shards and picked it out of the air. He turned, giving Zero a menacing glare.

"You killed her…Zero…"

Zero stood frozen, a familiar scent finally hitting his nose.

"You and…this Cross Academy…"

"Zero!" Yuuki yelled as she too ran into the room, Akatsuki Kain right behind her.

Realization had hit Zero. The familiar scent…

A loud clatter had come after the Bloody Rose had dropped to the ground.

Akatsuki merely looked at the broken scene in front of him with disdain before turning to Zero. "Kiryuu-san…did you…?" He left the question unfinished.

"Zero…" Yuuki whispered.

Said man ignored both of them, his eyes widening.

Rina…her scent was all over the place.

The lone droplets by his feet sent him running.

* * *

"It's over, isn't it?" Kaname muttered, seating himself in his room with the chess board on the small, round table. The white queen was knocked over, the point of a dagger piercing it's form.

Kaname leaned back into his chair with a look of discontent clearly shown on his face. He flipped a black checker piece in his hand.

"Using Rina to keep me from having you. Smart." He chuckled, flipping the checker piece in his hand again before setting it down on the board, right beside the broken queen.

**(Rina's POV)**

I lay on the bathroom floor, using Zephyr's lap as my pillow.

"I have to leave again." he muttered.

"Why?" I asked not even moving. I saw no point.

"Because, there's something I have to do. And I have to leave here to do it." A sigh escaped Rina's lips as she adjusted herself on his lap.

"Are you going to come back?"

There really is no point.

"I'll try." he whispered. I licked my lips, still tasting the lingering, metallic taste of Shizuka's blood on my tongue. I was satisfied with this answer, happy to know that he wasn't lying.

And then I asked him to leave, even though I knew very well that I wasn't going to see him again for a long time. He complied, leaning down to give me a kiss on my forehead before smiling.

"I'm not giving up on you, I promise you that."

He left, but not before I heard something unusual after he walked through the door that led to the bathroom sink.

"**What do you think your doing? You are jeopardizing EVERYTHINGTHAT WE HAD WORKED FOR!"**

"I'm walking away, Raidon. You can't stop me."

"**LIKE HELL I-"**

_CRASH!_

The shattering sound of the broken mirror came after wards.

**(Other POV)**

Zero followed her scent, and the blood of Shizuka's, to the Chairman's house. But as he arrived there, he saw someone he really didn't want to see.

Zephyr.

Zephyr was solemnly leaning against the house, eyes void of any life as blood dripped from his fist. But Zero was unconcerned about Zephyr, and barley spared him a glance as he brushed passed him, purposely knocking his shoulder against his before making his way into the bathroom. He stepped in and a crunch sounded beneath his feet. Looking around the tile floor he noticed shards of the mirror lay scattered and broken.

Rina didn't even move as she heard the door slam open, the fresh air sucking most of the moist air and smell of blood out of the room. Her head was laying down on her arm, which was resting on the rim of the bathtub.

"Rina," Zero breathed, taking in the sight of his numbed love. She didn't look up, but dry tears stained her face as one of her hands, dipped in the bloody water, caressed the surface as if it were the finest silk.

He took her in her arms, squeezing her limp body to his. "Oh, Rina, Rina, Rina… Rina…" he chanted. "What happened?"

Rina swallowed, blinking as if Zero wasn't there. "There was so-so much blood…so much blood…and-and she attacked me….and-and th-then I just-I just blacked out…" she spoke slowly, swallowing the vile taste in the back fo her throat.

"It's okay…"

"No…no its not! She was-she was talking to me and then-and then the next thing I know-" her speech became faster.

"-Rina,

"-I felt her heart!-Her _heart_ pulsing in my hand!"

"Rina, I need you to calm down…"

"And I just devoured it! I devoured her goddamn heart! Before looking down and f-finding-and finding that I-that I was like a brown-skinned, blue dressed-"

"-Rina!" he was shaking her now.

"-black-haired rendition of a cannibalistic Carrie! Like a zombie! A ZOMBIE! I hate zombies, they scare the shit out of me and so do cannibals which was why I couldn't bare watching those _Resident Evil _movies or even _Silence of the Lambs_ but-but vampires, I assure you don't bother me, _Queen of the Damned_ was bloody but I was fine with it-"

"I'm not kidding Rina-"

"-Did you know how much blood one human could hold? I mean I grew up watching _Grey's Anatomy_, and pretty much having blood sucked out of me everyday so it shouldn't bother me right? Sure, horror movies don't do well with me, but I mean actually being _covered_ in the stuff, especially when it wasn't even your own-"

"You're freaking out,"

"And not to mention this was no normal person who's blood I sat in, so of course there was a lot more then what a normal human would have, right? I mean-I mean its impossible to have that amount of blood! Now I think I understand how Sasuke felt from _Naruto_ because he had to witness the death of his parents as well-"

"I know your shocked, but you need to-"

"Damn it! I am legally SIXTEEN YEARS OLD oh, holy fucking hell…and I am NOT IN NEED OF THIS AMOUNT OF SHOCKING INFORMATION OR TRAUMA!"

He took her by the shoulders and gave her a good shake and looking into her eyes. Each and every one of her emotions began passing through him, hitting him like a brick wall and changing with every second that ticked. She was scared, angry, confused, sad, freaked…

"RINA I NEED YOU TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

She finally stopped talking, her eyes wide as she panted, out of breath from talking so quickly and her heart was beating loudly in Zero's ears. He put both of his hands on the side of her face and rested his forehead against hers.

"Your still in shock, but I need you to calm down. Please, I can feel everything you feel and yelling isn't going to make it any better."

She sniffled, tears once again welling up in her eyes. "This wasn't…" sniff, "It wasn't supposed to happen like this-"

He shushed putting one finger over her mouth. "I need you to breath. Okay? Can you do that? Breath…"

After a couple of minutes, Rina closed her eyes while taking a deep breath. Slowly, she counted from ten in her head.

"Okay…I'm…I'm fine-NO, NO I'M NOT!"

"Stop talking," he ordered, rubbing his thumb over his cheek.

Other then the constant tapping of Rina's fingers on the edge of the bathtub, it was silent between the two.

"I want ice cream…" She finally muttered, her knee shaking as she slouched against the wall. Zero nodded, satisfied to get some sort of calm reaction.

"Okay, okay we'll get you some. Lets get you cleaned up first, alright?"

Biting her nails on one hand and using the other to keep the pace of constant drumming, Rina shook her head up and down in agreement.

* * *

"She's still in shock, so I'd suggest you to speak slowly and use small words. Try not to freak her out. She has a small cut on her forehead from Shizuka's attack, it seems Rina had held up her arms when she was attacke, so there are more wounds on her forearms which have been re-bandaged. Other then that, I guess she's okay. Other then being...a little traumatized."

Yuuki nodded as the Chairman explained the situation before looking over at Zero and Rina as they sat at the dining room table. Rina was hacking at the mint chocolate chip ice cream in her bowl with one hand and tapping the table incisively with the other. Her knee wouldn't stop shaking up and down under the table, and Zero sat across from her, watching the girl as if she were going to snap.

Nodding, Yuuki patted Akuro on her back who had for once kept her mouth shut and stayed silent.

"We'll come back later," She whispered, pushing Akuro down the hallway.

The Chairman sighed, walking over to sit down in the chair between Rina and Zero. He pushed up his glasses with his index finger.

Rina had been like this since had seen her and it was about three o'clock in the morning. Her hair was damp from her shower and cascaded down her shoulders in small waves. Because her dress was much too ruined and couldn't be taken off easily, Zero was forced to cut her out of the dress so she could go into the shower and clean herself up. He then walked in to see Rina in nothing but a towel, scrubbing out the blood-stained bathtub with the rag used to clean her face and a bottle of vinegar. She was so calm about it, it was as if she had done the act plenty of times before.

Now, Rina sat in one of Zero's loose, grey-white shirts and baggy sweat pants-extra clothes he had left in the guest room of the Chairman's home from earlier in the year. Every once in a while, Rina would take a spoon full of ice cream and shove it in her mouth after hacking into it, the loud clang of the bowel and spoon ringing loudly throughout the dining room.

"Rina, I need you to tell me exactly what happened with Shizuka in the room a few hours ago. Can you do that for me?"

Zero, who was previously slouching back in his chair and watching Rina like a hawk, leaned foreword with his arms on the table, ready to listen as well.

Rina ate a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth before clanging the spoon back down into the bowl. "Did you know that mint chocolate chip ice cream was my mom's least favorite flavor?" she asked, her voice full. "Yeah, it's funny because when she was pregnant with me it freaked my dad out-the man she married, not my blood related one-because it was pretty much the only thing she would eat!"

"I know, what happened must have been much too traumatic for your taste, but I really need to know what happened in that room with Shizuka." The Chairman pressed, Zero's teeth clenched as Rina looked up and shrugged.

"It was that and chocolate chip cookies. Ha! Even before I was born my mom knew I was going to be a trouble-child." She took another bite. "To say she was happy to finally start chowing down on butterscotch ice cream after I was born is an understatement. That, and all her friends and my dads friends were sitting in the room eating McDonalds and Sonic. You know what those are right? Forms of fast-food restaurants in America."

"Rina, this is very important. I _need you to tell me-"_

"Weirded the doctors out too. Everyone eating fast food right after witnessing my birth seemed very odd. But hey! We're a weird family. As I got older, she would cringe every time I ate ice cream because I had habit of chewing it, and her teeth were extremely sensitive, especially compared to mine."

"You can't keep avoiding this subject."

"Do you have any hot fudge? I want hot fudge. Hot fudge tastes great with mint chocolate chip ice cream. By the way, do you know where I put my iPod? I kind of lost it-"

"RINA!" Zero yelled, a loud clack coming from the girl's bowl as he brought down his hand onto hers. Both Rina's leg and hand had stopped moving as the Chairman leaned forward and looked at her intensely.

"Tell me what happened between you and Shizuka."

Dropping the spoon into the bowl, Rina pulled her hand out of Zero's grasp and leaned back in her chair. She bit her bottom lip, and it looked like she was thinking about the incident for a long while.

"Rina? Are you okay?" The Chairman asked with concern. Rina suddenly sat up with a bright smile on her face, her lips tugging high on the corners of her mouth before she clapped her hands loudly together.

"Let's make lemonade!"


	44. Chapter 44: There for You

**Rina Tomonaga**

_Chapter 44-There for You_

A long, tired sigh came from the Chairman as he closed the door to his guest room. Zero stood outside, standing up straight from leaning against the wall when the Chairman walked up to him.

"How is she?" Zero asked. The Chairman pushed up his glasses and folded his arms.

"She's exhausted, and I need to replace her bandages in a couple of hours but other then that, she's fine. She's normal, even. But she keeps avoiding the subject of what happened."

Zero's fist clenched, his nails digging into the palm of his hand. "She told me she had devoured that woman's heart during her freak out in the bathroom. The question is why? And how?"

The Chairman shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. The point is, she murdered a Pureblood. If the Council of Ancients were to find out about this…"

"They won't!" Zero snapped. The Chairman sighed again.

"I'll keep her here to keep an eye on her. Go back to your dorm, I'll get you if she decides to wake up-"

"No, I'm staying." Kaien shook his head.

"No. You have class in a few hours and I don't think she'll want you worrying yourself. Go, I have everything covered here."

He didn't like it, but Zero reluctantly complied.

X

X

X

X

X

"_**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now."~Airplanes, Hayley Williams**_

X

X

X

X

X

The board was like a jumble of words from a different language to Yuuki. She leaned back in her chair with a sigh and shook her head. No, now was not the time to give up! She had to take them seriously for Rina.

With one last shrug of her shoulder's, Yuuki leaned over to review over the notes she had previously taken, noticing everything she looked at come as a blank to her head.

"You've become diligent all of a sudden after the dance party. Taking your notes seriously, have you learned your lesson now?" Yori asked with a chuckle.

With a small sweat drop, Yuuki was suddenly reminded of the dark aura from the class chairman three rows behind her and formed a shaky smile on her lips. "Ah…yeah, I guess I've learned my lesson… heheh." She leaned back in her chair again and looked up at Zero who sat in the back row, the male not even bothering to pay attention and instead looking out the window.

"Also, I'm doing it for Rina since she wasn't able to come to class today. She's here on a scholarship and can't afford to get behind…" '_And because Akuro is sleeping through every lecture…' _she thought.

Yori smiled, "That's nice of you Yuuki."

* * *

Akuro was never one for seriousness. Never. She made herself out to be naïve, clueless, happy, hyper, and totally oblivious to her surroundings. But if there one thing she wasn't, she wasn't stupid.

No, she definitely wasn't.

No one said anything, probably because they thought Akuro was much to insensitive or childish to understand, but she knew exactly what was going on. And she knew that she had to do something.

This was _Rina_ they were talking about, and it was her duty as the best friend (at this thought she glared at Yuuki who was jotting down notes furiously to notice) to help. They've known each other since they were kids, Rina had always taken Akuro and got her out of bad situations, and who better to cheer Rina up then Akuro?

At this thought, she sat back in her chair, balancing a pencil between her upper lip and nose. Things were getting too tense for her liking, and Akuro knew Rina better than everyone.

Rina was more than her best friend, or her sister. Zero may have been Rina's boyfriend-possibly even love, and Akuro may have been straight (though she still questioned whether or not this was true), but Rina was her soul mate.

No one understood this, but Akuro would do everything she could to make Rina happy.

"Yes, Hachirobei-san?" the female teacher called.

"I'm not feeling well. Can I go to the nurse?"

The teacher glared. "I'm in the middle of a lecture. Unless your going to faint and die right there in your seat, you can wait."

The entire class turned back for Akuro to respond. As she sat there, glaring furiously at the teacher, the teacher took this chance to push up her glasses in victory and turn around to continue writing on the board.

And just as everyone turned back around to listen to the said teacher, and Yuuki leaned over to ask Akuro if she was alright, the red-eyed girl shouted out the first thing that came to her mind.

The thing with Akuro though, was she had no shame, and was used to being given odd looks.

"I THINK I STARTED MY PERIOD! UNLESS YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO BLEED ALL OVER THE SEAT AS I 'WAIT', CAN I PLEASE LEAVE?"

It was a lie of course, Akuro was just looking for an excuse to leave the classroom. And when she was _kindly_ excused to the nurses office, she went the opposite direction of the nurse and towards the direction of the Chairman's home, skipping in victory with a smile tugging high on the corners of her lips.

After stopping by her dorm for a few minutes, Akuro finally made her way to the Chairman's home, but not before passing the garden in his front yard. In a neat, organized and uniquely designed pattern, there was one area where layers upon layers of different colored flowers were planted. An idea popped into the red-eyed female's head, and she grabbed the prettiest flower she could find.

When she found the room Rina was staying in, Rina was already wide awake and seemed to have been up for quite some time. Akuro noticed that she was still wearing the same clothes from way earlier that morning as Rina sat up against the headboard of the bed with her knees hugged tightly to her chest. Her forehead was down on her knees, and her hair was in its natural, wavy and tangled mess-something Akuro wasn't as used to seeing when Rina straightened it.

Akuro didn't say anything as she made her way to the bed, setting something on the bedside table and climbing on top of the bed to sit in front of the currently-traumatized female.

Poking Rina's knee, the girl looked up, and Akuro couldn't help but feel a little hurt when she saw something pass through Rina's eyes, as if she really didn't want Akuro to be there.

"You shouldn't be here." Rina muttered before putting her face back down on her knees. Akuro frowned before grabbing Rina's ankles and pulling them down straight in front of her. Rina grudgingly complied, and glared at Akuro; not needing to say anything to tell Akuro to leave her alone.

A lone tear had escaped her eyes, and Akuro gently wiped it away with her thumb before taking the yellow flower in her hand and set it into Rina's hair above her left ear (She was very aware of which side meant single and which side meant taken in the Polynesian culture).

"Pretty…" she whispered, taking in Rina's appearance. She then took the flower out, confusing Rina. Akuro seemed to examine Rina again for a few seconds. "Beautiful…" she put the flower back in. "Pretty…" She took it out again. "Beautiful. Now, smile, so that you're once again your gorgeous little Rin-Rin self."

Akuro giggled, and Rina couldn't help but smile and giggle back. Still smiling, Rina cried tears of what seemed to be a mix between happiness and disbelief. She launched herself into Akuro's arms and cried some more.

* * *

**(After Dusk)**

"Hey, Kiryuu-kun! Rina is still resting I think! You should just go out and do your prefect job and come back later!" The Chairman yelped as he watched Zero stalk down his hallway. Running after him and grabbing his sleeve, the Chairman stopped him from going any further.

"You'll get scolded by Yuuki as well, dummy!" he mumbled the last part.

"Zero?" Yuuki called, surprised at his appearance after turning the corner he just came from. Zero gave her a blank look as the Chairman waved his arms around wildly.

"Gah! Yuuki-chan! What are you doing here?"

She held up the notebook in her hands. "Eh, I came to bring Rina notes from class. Is she up yet? I brought her some donuts too, I think she might be hungry."

The Chairman shook his head. "I don't think so, she hasn't come out since I last checked on her. You two should go, I'll call for you when she wakes up, I promise!"

"Chairman," Zero muttered, just loud enough to capture his attention.

"Hey guys! How ya'll doin?" Akuro cheered as she came into view.

"Wha-Akuro-chan? When did you get here?" the Chairman asked in confusion.

She shrugged. "A while ago."

Yuuki glared and set her hands on her hips, still holding the box of donuts from the cafeteria and notebook. "I thought you went to the nurse! And you never came back! Were you here the whole time?"

"Yup!" Akuro cheered.

Zero gave an irritated sigh and began walking away, ignoring the Chairman's shouts of protests. Yuuki and Akuro had followed. Finally, the Chairman turned around, mumbling about making something for Rina.

_Knock, knock_

"Rina, its Yuuki. Can you open the door?" Yuuki announced softly. Akuro scoffed, pushing passed Zero and Yuuki and banging on the door loudly.

"WE'RE COMING IN!" She yelled. Yuuki smacked her upside the head.

"Don't yell you idiot! She's not very stable right now!"

Akuro furrowed her brow in confusion before opening the door. "Oh, she's fine. See?"

Yuuki's jaw practically fell to the ground, while Zero walked in and blinked twice in pure confusion.

Rina was currently jumping up and down on her bed, jamming wildly to the beat of the loud music blasting in her ears from her head phones. She was wearing the same outfit from earlier that morning, but her now-dry hair seemed to be straightened with half of it pinned up in a clip. Inside the clip was a yellow flower that Yuuki recognized to be the same kind the Chairman had outside.

The music was loud and clear for everyone to hear the lyrics, but Yuuki wasn't able to understand it and found that it was all in English.

"Rina! RINA! HELLOO!" Yuuki yelled, waving her hands wildly around her.

Rina stopped jumping, her breathing quickened and out of breath. She took paused her iPod and brought the headphones down her hair and around her neck.

"Hey guys!" She greeted before jumping non the bed and landing on her knees. She crawled off the bed. "Oh God, I'm _starving_! Please tell me you got those for me!" She eyed the box of donuts in Yuuki's hand.

"Well, yeah-b-but…"

Rina grinned, quickly taking the box and immediately shoving a donut into he mouth.

"How vwuss-clash? I mish-any'thing cool?" (How was class? I miss anything cool?) she asked with her mouth full.

Yuuki was taken aback at her attitude and looked at Akuro in question, who motioned her hand at Rina in return.

"See? Completely fine!"

"Yeah but, Rina are you sure you're okay?"

It was as if Rina hadn't heard either of them and swallowed a bite of the donut. "Dude, when I woke up this morning, I had the strangest idea!" she ran over to the mirror and held out a few strands of her hair.

"I wanna change my hair. I was thinking of cutting it, actually." She laughed and ran a brush through her hair. Yuuki carefully took a step forward, Zero staying in place as he pursed his lips in concern.

Akuro huffed and marched up to Rina. "Don't you DARE cut your hair Ms. Rina Tomonaga! You'll look like a banana!"

Rina laughed and examined herself in the mirror. "How? It's not like I'm dying my hair blond or anything-that would be a disaster! It would totally clash with my skin!"

Akuro huffed. "If you cut your hair, I'm going to have to bring a sludge hammer to your head!"

Rina laughed and waved it off. "Don't worry! It was just a thought. But I think I'd back out of it as soon as I see the scissors anyway."

Yuuki sighed and put a hand on Rina's shoulder. "I brought you the notes for class. I just copied it right off the board…"

Rina sat down on the foot of the bed with a bounce and took the book from Yuuki's hands. She flipped through the pages quickly, scanning each for a fraction of a second.

"I might have made a few mistakes though…"

"Found one!" Rina chirped, pointing to one of her mistakes. Yuuki peered over Rina's shoulder in question.

"Eh Already? Where?"

Zero finally decided to speak up as he leaned against the doorframe. "Yuuki, Hachirobei-san could I speak to Rina in private?" He asked calmly. Yuuki looked up, taking the hint before dragging Akuro out of the room and shutting the door behind her. By then, Zero had made his way over to the side of the bed as Rina plopped down on her stomach. She ate the last bite of her donut and dusted off her hands before flipping through Yuuki's notes again.

"You know, Yuuki didn't actually make very many mistakes. Her handwriting is a little hard to read but other then that-"

"We need to talk." Zero stated simply. Rina spared him a glance.

"We are talking." she muttered.

"I mean about last night."

Rina paused, her finger just under one of the pages to be flipped. "What about last night?"

Sighing, Zero sat on the bed and crawled to the middle where Rina lay before sitting cross-legged.

"You know what I'm talking about, Rina!" He seethed. Rina bit her bottom lip and slammed the notebook shut. She sat up on her knees and shrugged.

"What? I'm fine."

"No you're not," Zero disagreed.

Rina sagged her shoulders and gave Zero a look. "Do you want me to just be sad and mope around all freaked out? Well, I'm not. I just had a mental break down in front of my brother and totally lost it by the time he left me again and you came into the bathroom. It's kind of a blow to my ego, sweetie."

"This isn't about your ego!"

"Zero, I just woke up from a defensive black-out to find that my hand had penetrated another person's _chest_. Not only that, but I had literally ripped out her heart and _devoured_ it. _Devoured_ it! As in cannibalistic, "CHOMP! CHOMP!" I don't know about _you_ but last I checked, vampires only drank another person's blood and didn't have that persons body parts as their dinner!-And I'm not even a vampire! Stupid twist, I tell you! Stupid twist!"

Zero slammed his hands down onto the bed. "You and Yuuki were just about to give up your entire LIVES to that woman-If you ask me that was a pretty _stupid _move!"

"Did you _not_ realize what had just happened when you barged through that door? How with one simple word you were kneeling on the ground against your will before me?"

Now, he was speechless.

"I did that. _I_ did that!" Rina jammed her finger into her chest. "Then guess what? I was grinning! I was grinning at the fact that you were tied to my every command and didn't even notice it! Do you really want to live the rest of your life that way? 'Cause I sure as hell don't! I would much rather go off all dramatic-like with Shizuka and skip around as her little weapon then spend the rest of my years forcing you and bending your very will, mind, and soul to my command just to keep you from going crazy!"

A loud screech escaped Rina's throat as Zero suddenly flipped her over and pinned her down to the bed, his legs on either side of her waist and one hand harshly gripping her chin up to look at him.

"Then is this what you want, Rina?" he asked, his hot breath caressing her face. "Do you want me to take your blood right now and get it over with?" he moved his hand from her chin, using his index finger to stroke down her jaw line to the wounds on the side of her neck.

Rina turned her head to the side, refusing to look at him. "I've already upset Akuro-an amazing feat. I really have to be so weak and vulnerable for her not to just wave a cookie in my face and I'll be fine…"

Zero's eyes widened at the tears running down her face. And then it clicked.

Rina wasn't _used_ to be taken care of. She hated being vulnerable and all those times in front him was just…pure _luck_ for him to witness. She would really have to care about something if it made her this publicly upset.

And now, seeing that her childish-oblivious friend had even taken noticed of her vulnerability, she seemed to have cracked and did the only thing she knew how to do: Smile and take evasive action.

This realization loosened his grip on her wrist.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, removing his hand from her neck. "I should have been there for you…you just went through something like that and-"

"Please." Rina pleaded. "I just want to stop thinking about it and move on. Live in the moment and move on, didn't I say that before?"

Zero chuckled. "I don't know why I expected you to act any different in that kind of situation. I'm gonna have to keep that in mind the next time something happens." he nudged her forehead with his own.

After a moment of silence, Zero and Rina had crawled up to the head of the bed with Zero's back leaning against the head board and Rina laying her head down in his lap.

"You told me you loved me…" Rina whispered.

Zero stopped stroking her hair. "We don't have to talk about that right now,"

Turning to lay on her back and look at him, Rina grasped his hand in hers and lay it by her cheek. "No, no I want to talk about this…"

He hummed and ran his thumb across her cheek.

"You ran." he whispered

"Habit." she responded, closing her eyes. "You caught me off guard. I should have just…I just didn't know how to respond to that. So I just ran."

Opening her eyes, Rina frowned. "I know this whole confusing bond thing is kind of permanent, but I don't think I'm ready to go using such a strong word as love just yet. Yet."

Zero pursed his lips, turning his head down to gaze at her face before leaning in to brush his lips just over hers.

"You can run all you want. I promise that I'll catch you no matter how far you go. But I said it once, and I'll say it again: I love you. Even if it takes beyond a million years, I can wait for you to finally say those simple yet powerful words to me."

With a forced smile, Rina cupped her hand over his and sighed. Everything felt so calm and at peace at that moment. The only thing that broke it to Rina was her guilt for not being ready to say it back. But, even Zero wouldn't want her to just say it because she felt rushed and guilt-ed into it.

Her pride and confusion wouldn't allow.

"Why do you love me?"

With a smirk, Zero sat up and threaded his fingers into Rina's hair. It took him a few seconds and I sigh before he answered.

"You have got to be…the most stubborn…heard-headed, sarcastic…_whiniest_, and most _impossible_ person I have ever met."

She blinked in confusion.

"Yet you always make an effort to make other's happy, your blunt and not afraid to say what's on your mind, you make sure to let the world know that you are not to be messed with, and you have this…_ability_ to turn bad situations into something humorous."

He smiled, one of those rare smiles that Rina has had the chance to witness more then once. "So please. Come back-turn back into the old Rina we all know and love."

Rina couldn't help a bubbly giggle escape her mouth as she slowly sat up to go and grab another donut out of the box she set on the bedside table. She only managed to take a bite before Zero caught the pastry in his mouth, took a bite and tossed it back onto the bedside table. Rina whined, about to reach for the donut again before being pulled onto Zero's lap.

"Zero, can I eat my donut?" she asked, ignoring the blush creeping up her neck now that she was pretty much straddling him.

Licking the bit of glaze that had gotten on his bottom lip, Zero snaked one arm around Rina's waist to keep her in place and used the other hand to pull back her hair. His lips grazed the area where her shoulder and neck connected, causing a light shudder to pass through Rina's body. He lightly bit down on the flesh careful not to break the skin, and grinned when she gasped.

Taking a deep breath, Zero mustered up the courage to speak. "Blood…" he whispered. Rina, her arms encased loosely around her neck, pulled back took look at him in question. But instead of answering, he snuggled her closer to his body, loving how she fit perfectly against him as if it were meant to be.

"You're blood, I want it…give it to me…" he muttered, nuzzling his nose into her silky flesh. Rina gave a light smile he couldn't see before pulling back and using the clip to neatly pin up the rest of her hair. When she finished, Zero gently tugged down the collar of his shirt-he was shocked when he suddenly found that he liked the idea of Rina _just _wearing his shirt and shook the corrupted thought from his head-and noticed the lack of bra strap around Rina's shoulder.

Just looking at the bare flesh excited him even more, and he could feel the dry aching in his throat as his gums throbbed, feeling raw as his fangs begged to have a bite.

The excitement died however when he felt Rina stiffen at the feel of his fangs lightly brushing her neck almost teasingly. He felt her hesitation, and before he could ask if she was alright, he felt her shake her head and murmur, "I'm fine. Just…try not to spill too much…"

It was then that Zero realized that Rina's slight hesitation was because she didn't want to see any sight of blood. She didn't want to be reminded of what had happened the night before and she certainly didn't want Zero to be any object to that reminder. Retracting his fangs, Zero slowly brought his lips up to her ear and brought his hands down to waist reassuringly.

"Close your eyes," he ordered softly. Without thinking, Rina automatically closed her eyes and depended on the feel of Zero's body for any indication of him piercing her flesh.

A slight gasp escaped her lips, but she squeezed her eyes shut at the feel of his fangs. Rina couldn't help but notice, burying her face into his hair, that he was being much more gentle with her than last time. Last time he had been mad at her, upset even. And she didn't even offer her body and abilities to the woman who killed his family then.

Zero sensed her confusion, and though he didn't know the cause of it as he swallowed the delicious liquid, his hands gently squeezed her waist again in assurance. Rina didn't expect him to stop so soon though when she felt Zero run his tongue across the fresh wound, but she also didn't expect him to bring his hands up to her shoulders and pull his shirt she wore down.

"Zero, what are you doing?" She asked, her cheeks flushed as her shoulder's bared and her cleavage was showing immensely. Zero shushed her, his lips never fully leaving her skin as he trailed butterfly kiss down lower then Rina was completely comfortable with.

"Z-Zero! What are you-?"

"Experimenting…" he whispered quietly before pushing Rina down onto the bed and licking a spot just above her left breast.

Something felt different when the idea suddenly, and literally, popped into his head. Without any warning, he bit down into Rina's flesh to see if his theory was right.

"Ow!" She gasped, feeling a knew mark forming onto her body. Zero grunted in response, happy to taste her blood on his tongue again.

The blood seemed to taste slightly different as he gently sucked in the liquid, careful to keep the blood escaping as low as possible He felt that the blood was much more…_exotic_, sweet yet teasingly bitter at the same time.

Rina on the other hand felt a new sensation within her. Her body heated as she felt her blood fill Zero's mouth, and the second he swallowed, each gulp was shared with an increasingly cold chill that ran down her spine. It was weird, like tearing his teeth into her neck and wrist wasn't enough. As if _nothing_ was enough until he…

She couldn't finish that thought.

Neither could Zero.

X

X

X

X

X

"_**All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the Story of who I am  
So many Stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I amBut these stories don't mean anything  
If you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true, that I was made for you"  
~The Story, Brandi Carlile**_

X

X

X

X

X

* * *

A/N: Hmm, a little heated in the ending, ne? Haha, Don't worry I'm not turning this into a rated M, but things have a very, very small chance (Most likely not) of being M in the sequel, but I don't think most of you would be comfortable with that even if its not exactly put so deeply into the story.

But, as I'm watching _Queen of the Damned _again (I had the sudden urge to watch it while writing this) I remembered that vampires were actually very seductive and sexual-like. I believe that they were actually brought up when woman were seen as witches because a lot of religious people were afraid or controlling. But that's just my opinion.

I will put, however, that lust and sexual-intercourse is a common theme when bonds come into the picture, and though its not necessarily stated, its actually part of what we have here. I don't want to hear any complaints or notes on how, "This is too inappropriate for the rating you gave!" because I have read stories that were much deeper and became full on "Dream" lemons without warning. So talk to those people first before complaining to me.

So, tell me what you think and review! And don't think Rina is A-Okay now because she's still pretty shakin' up. Her pride is just no longer allowing her to look so vulnerable anymore.


	45. Chapter 45: Just Right:The New Years Sp

A/N: HAPPY (Really Belated) NEW YEARS! IT IS NOW THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!

I swear, haha, if there's going to be an apocalypse its either the animals taking back the world, robots finally taking control, or an outbreak of zombies-If it's the last one, I must give warning that I would commit suicide do to my unnatural fear of zombies…and cannibals…they scare the living sh*t out of me.

Ask anyone.

Anyways, I know Its been forever and a day since I've last updated, but I am suffering with the next chapter. HOWEVER, this one idea, inspired by a picture I recently posted on my Facebook Page, would not get out of my head and refused to let me sleep on this night of Christmas eve.

Due to the fact that Fanfiction wasn't letting me post the next chapter, (And then I got grounded) I turned this Christmas special into a New Years Special. So…enjoy?

A "What if?" scene of what life would have been like if things in the Vampire Knight World was just right with Rina in the picture. If everything went the way it was supposed to, and the world was all good with no taking-over-the world crazies and no drama, what would life for Rina have been like?

A quick summary of this new little AU chapter: _A celebration for the new year of 2012 has been arranged by the Ichijou's in Japan, and the Kuran family is invited! Rina seems to see everything going perfectly, especially since a treaty between the human world and the vampire world is bringing them together. Things don't go as planned though, when an odd feeling for the new year arises and a certain silver-haired vampire decides to make himself present in her life._

Note: Things centered in italics is to make it clear what has been changed as the story progresses. "What if…" will be presented before a major detailed twist reveals itself, and a single-liner will point out an unspoken result of that.

* * *

BEWARE  
THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MANY,  
AND I DO MEAN MANY,  
**SPOILERS**

_**NEW YEARS SPECIAL!**_

**Rina Tomonaga  
****Chapter 45  
**"_If Things Were Just Right"_

Juri couldn't help but feel instant relief as she held the youngest newborn twin in her arms. At last, the torture of birth was finally over and she was comfortably settled deep into the sheets of her own, clean and warm bed.

Yuuki, the child she held in her arms at the moment was a quiet and calm character who instantly fell asleep after being nestled into her mother's grasp. Small patches of brown hair stuck from her tiny head, and her eyes were a large, scarlet brown color. The skin upon her roundish face was pale and porcelain, reminding Juri of a frail china doll.

Her elder sister, Rina, on the other hand, was a very fussy and stubborn newborn, who refused to leave the warmth of her mother to join those in the outside world for a good two hours. After that, she cried, for what seemed to be hours on end, with a high-pitched scream at the top of her lungs, and even had the strength to take her wrinkly fingers and clench the weak nails so hard into a midwife's skin, that it actually bled!

And as she was being washed off in one of the warm bowls of water, Rina decided that splashing the water with her tiny little foot was such a fun activity she caused an even bigger fuss when she was removed.

Juri sighed, feeling an early headache come on from this poor child in the future. She could already tell which twin was going to be the good one, and which one was going to be the trouble maker. As of now, Haruka was cooing at the baby with the brightest smile.

_Amazing_, everyone thought shortly after the first child's birth. As soon as Rina had been placed in the arms of her father, she immediately burst into a fit of giggle's and reached to touch the skin of her father's face.

'_Daddy's girl,'_ Juri immediately thought with a laugh.

But unlike Yuuki, Rina hadn't opened her eyes, and so the color was kept a mystery. Even the hair on her head was too dark to determine whether it was the traditional brown of her parents, or was actually the blackish color it gave off now.

"Kaname-kun," Juri greeted softly as she watched her only son, still a young fellow of just a few feet tall, walk silently into the room.

"Ah, Kaname, have you come to greet your new sisters?" Haruka asked, his finger clutched tightly in the hands of the oldest child. Kaname nodded and sat on the bed next to both his father and mother.

"What are their names?" He asked curiously as he tried to peer through the white blankets his sisters resided in.

Juri smiled. "Well, your father is holding Rina-" she gestured with her head towards Haruka. "-the older one. And this bundle of joy right here," she held up the child in her arms, "is Yuuki. Adorable, ne?"

Kaname, feeling his newfound position of brotherhood finally seep in, gave a fang-showing grin. "Welcome home, little sis!" he laughed.

A small gurgling sound made its way beside him. Haruka laughed, feeling Rina get fussy at the lack of greeting. "Don't forget to greet your other sister, Kaname."

Kaname nodded quickly before leaning up on both of his knees and peaking over his father's shoulder.

"Hi Rina, welcome-" Kaname stopped short, his smile quickly turning into that of a frown.

"What's wrong, Kaname?" Juri asked, sensing her son's sudden discomfort.

"Why are her eyes like that?" he asked.

Haruka, who had been previously observing Kaname, finally glanced down at Rina before a gasp escape his lips. Juri felt instant panic rise within her at the sound.

"Haruka, what's wrong?"

Haruka quickly shook his head, gave a deep breath and gave Juri a serious look. He stood up and clutched the baby tighter to himself. "Shizuka and Rido are visiting tomorrow, yes?"

_~*What if…*~  
~*Shizuka was never held prisoner, and was in a good relationship with Rido?*~_

Juri tilted her head, her back straightened at his tone of voice. "Yes, of course. They're coming to greet the girls. Why?"

"And Zephyr, he is coming as well?"

Suddenly, confusion had replaced Juri's sense of worry. "Yes…" she answered slowly, "He and Tasuke are the only two of their children that were able to come on such short notice. Haruka, please tell me, what's wrong?"

Finally, Haruka shook his head and looked back at his daughter, his mouth breaking out into a soft grin.

"I'm not completely sure yet, but maybe _he_ should have the sense to know…" He muttered.

"You don't mean-" Juri started.

"Yes!" He cheered.

Kaname, feeling left out of the loop, quickly stood to the floor. "Father, what is going on?"

Haruka turned, a joyful laugh erupting from his throat.

"Welcome, my queen, to the new world!"

_~*What if…*~  
~*Trueblood's were never hunted and feared?*~_

_December 30__th__, 2011_

_I give the unfortunate news to and for this diary of mine that this, as I put every year, is my last entry. Zephyr has kept with his two-life-long tradition of giving me a diary for my birthday every year, and even now as I write I can't help but think of how sad a life I must have to log every detail that happens in my life._

_And I quote the American Disney classic movie, Little Mermaid, "Poor unfortunate soul" Minus the 'S'._

_But, on a different and totally unrelated note, my family and I are currently packing for our trip to Japan for the New Year. Why we no longer live in our place of origin will forever be a question to me, but I must admit, unlike the many trips I'm so used to going on I sense something different about to happen with this one. I'm not entirely sure if it's the New Year Day jitters humans describe as "Life-Changing" feelings, or if its just the knowledge that this is the last year I have to stay officially "Single". Mother has already informed me about setting up an engagement party for Zephyr and I and its only a matter of time before she sets the date._

_I know I should be happy. I should be. I love Zephyr, he's the greatest and we're engaged mainly because our past lives were- Lina and Raidon- but I can't help but feel that something is slightly off. There shouldn't be, right?_

_Nothing is wrong! So why do I feel that this year will actually be different from the rest? Why do I feel that this endless cycle of this so called "perfect life" will soon come to an end? Don't get me wrong, a perfect life is not something I'm ungrateful for, but if everything is perfect, how will one learn from mistakes that can't be made?_

A knock on my bedroom door caused me to turn and move my arm over what I had written.

"Sweetie," I heard my mom call as she slowly opened my bedroom door. "Are you packed and ready? Your father is waiting downstairs with your sister and the servants are ready to take your things to the car."

I bit my bottom lip and turned my gaze to the packed luggage on my bed. Three large suit cases (Oh, don't worry, that's not all that I'm taking, just my carry-ons) lay neatly side by side and packed with various things such as my clothes and other necessities. My bed was made, the red and white silk sheets and blankets folded to absolute perfection and a beat-up, stuffed rabbit with a few buttons missing, an eye patch and a poorly-sewn mouth sat against the large pillows.

After a moment of silence I gave my mom a smile and set my quill back into its rightful spot. "Yeah, I'm ready. I'll be down in a minute, just send Akemi," -one of our maids- "up and she can help me bring my stuff down."

My mother rose an eyebrow, always confused as to why I insisted on doing a lot of things on my own even though we have servants capable of doing everything for me. But then again, she too understood that I was an independent type of person.

Shaking her head, Mother took sight of the diary under my arm and smiled.

"Ooh," she cooed as she sped to sit on my other desk chair. "Putting in a last entry before we leave? What is there to write today, its barley morning!" I couldn't help but laugh with her as I closed my diary and brought the edge of it up to my lips.

"Well, I'm just writing about our plans for the trip and some other things. I had an odd dream last night and I want to put it down before I forget."

It wasn't unusual to hear for me to try and write down everything that goes through my head, and my mother was fairly aware of this fact. I already wrote and published an entire series because of a simple dream and I have a current reputation for being the writer in the family. Gee, as if my looks didn't make me different enough.

My mother is a kind and loving soul in the body of a beautiful and elegant Pureblood vampire. Her skin is pale and bright, reminding me of the light of the moon and her caramel hair is a wavy mess that gets away easily with just a few strikes of a brush.

The messy locks cover half of her face most of the time, but no matter how you look at her, you could never escape from the warm gaze of her large cherry-chocolate eyes. The roundness of her face still kept her looking young, aging around her mid-twenties, and helped her keep the puppy-dog look that constantly turned my father into puddy when she wanted to get her way.

I on the other hand, was almost the complete opposite. Instead of the traditional Kuran look of dark-brown hair, eyes, and pale skin, my hair resembled that dark blue-black of the night sky. A midnight blue so my father had constantly described it. My eyes were odd, with the irises an off-white to grey color and the body of my eyes black. A trait my kind commonly had that differentiated us from other vampire's such as Purebloods.

We were what was known to be Truebloods. Day walkers. Blood-givers. And though this is something I was actually proud of, it didn't help that I was even more different even among my own kind.

"You know," My mother snapped me out of my thoughts. Her long, slender fingers gently took the diary from my grasp and lightly traced the eye-ling design on the cover.

"Your father and I were ecstatic when we found out who you were. Honored even, to think that I had given birth to the mother of all of our kind. It was also such a coincidence that your name was just one letter off from your past name, Lina." She seemed to smile at the memory, for when I looked into her eyes they were far off and distant.

"I've always wondered this," I started, carefully taking the diary back and setting it back on my desk. "Why did you keep my name Rina? Why didn't you just change the one little letter?"

"Because reincarnations tend to take away who a person was supposed to be." She leaned against my desk, tracing the design of my diary again.

"When someone finds out about their past, they subconsciously attempt to become who that person was, good or bad, no matter what. And then, as time goes on, they lose who they were born as. Keeping that one letter different is to remind you that you are only Lina in body, but not spirit. Soul, but not being. It is there to remind you that you do not have to live in just one cycle repeatedly, and your fate is in your own hands."

"I don't get it…"

Juri gave a loud huff and straightened her back with her hands folded neatly on her lap. "You'll figure it out when the time comes. But the important thing I want you to know now is," Mom leaned forward, the warmth of her eyes covered with that of determination and I could tell the hint of concern.

"You are _my_ daughter. _I_ gave birth to you and _nothing_ will ever change that."

It took me a while to get out of my moment of stun-ness after a long pause, but only when the smile returned back to my mother's face did she stand up to dust herself off.

"Well, I'll send Akemi up to help you take your things. Hurry now, your sister really isn't that patient of a person."

* * *

Thoughts of the conversation flew from my head as soon as I had made my way downstairs. It didn't help that two people I wasn't expecting was waiting for me when I got there.

_~*What if…*~  
~*Raidon never became power-hungry?*~_

"Oh my gosh! Kana-nii-san! Zephyr!" I couldn't help but screech as I hugged my brother and then jumped into Zephyr's embrace.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were going to meet us in Japan after your month trip?"

Zephyr laughed and patted my head as Kaname set down the suit cases held in his hands. "We finished just in time to join you." He wrapped an arm around my waist and gave me a quick peck on the lips. With an arrogant smirk that puckered out a single fang over his bottom lip, his eyes gave a mischievous shine.

"Did you miss me?" I rolled my eyes and gave a light hit on his chest.

_~*Zephyr and Rina would have been engaged, while Yuuki and Kaname would be engaged*~_

"Of course I did. You're just in time to take my stuff out to the car!" That wiped the smirk off his face. Akemi shook her head and set the luggage down by the door before leaving, knowing exactly where this was going. But before Zephyr could respond, Kaname decided to save him.

"Ano, where's Yuuki? Mother said she was down here-"

"Onii-sama!" I could literally feel the cheer in her voice.

Another hug, another set of "I miss you's" and a short five-minute conversation about their month-long trip later and everyone had gathered into the two limo's set for us outside. This surprised me, considering the fact that it was usually the old-fashioned carriages that we usually used, but I guess my parents are finally catching up with the times.

_~*What if…*~  
~*Rido was never evil?*~_

Our family was always set on tradition, be it dinner parties, meetings, or even marriages (Though they were arranged, none of us ever had a problem with it because we learned to love the other anyways). Even our names had some historical reason behind it.

_~*Would Kaname be the real Kaname? Would Yuuki and Rina live life outside of a secured room?*~_

Like Kaname. My older brother who had a much rounder-hair style than our fathers (And a younger version of his face) was named after the starter of our clan who was currently in his Pureblood-slumber under our old mansion in Japan. I'm not really sure if it should be called a long-term slumber anymore, for shortly after Yuuki and I were born, he woke up to greet us. Was it because he could feel the new aura of power residing in his home? I'm not sure.

"You have a thoughtful look on your face. What are you thinking about?" Kaname and Yuuki were talking in their own little world, as my mother and father were in the lead limo ahead of us. So I knew it was only Zephyr who could be talking to me. I continued to gaze out the window, a ghost of a smile on my face.

"Just thinking about what's going to happen next year. I keep having this odd feeling that something is going to happen."

He chuckled. "Of course you have that feeling! We announce our official engagement in the spring, and should be on with our wedding in the summer. Becoming a bride is no news to us, Love." Ahh, he loves to refer to the fact that we've lived our lives before.

_~*What if…*~  
~*Zephyr was never concealed in the body of Zakari, nor was he reincarnated with both souls of Raidon and Damien? Only Raidon?*~_

Straining a smile at the thought of getting married in such a short amount of time, I turned to look at him.

"The summer? So soon?" I asked.

Another laugh. "Of course! It shouldn't take so long to plan a wedding should it?" That's not what I meant . . .

"Don't let my mother hear you say that!" Yuuki butted in. Kaname chuckled with her in agreement.

Zephyr rolled his eyes. "Of course,"

"Why the summer?" I asked slowly as not to let any anger show.

"Why not?" he looked confused now.

"Well, I was hoping that we could go out an relax during the summer. I'd like it if it could be held in the winter, it is my favored season anyway."

"Yes but that's at the end of the year! It's impossible to go anywhere tropical or nice if its freezing. Besides, we can do all the relaxing we want on our honey moon." He kissed me tenderly on the cheek. I couldn't help but scowl at his smirk with this.

"You want to go somewhere tropical? You know how I don't like sunny places."

By this point, Kaname and Yuuki were giving the two of us odd looks, and I just barley noticed that Zephyr and I were on the verge of fighting over our differences in wedding plans. To avoid this from happening, I huffed and sat back in my seat before looking out the window.

"We'll figure it out later." I ended the conversation. At least I tried too, but the sort-of tense air decided to linger until someone brought up a new subject.

"So, Zephyr, are any of your brothers coming to the party at Ichijou's for the new year?"

Ah, I almost forgot about the New Years party the Ichijou family was holding. Part of the reason we were going to Japan was to greet the blond-haired clan. Takuma Ichijou, the youngest son down the family line was a close friend of Kaname's. He rarely visited nowadays though.

Taking this chance of new topic, Zephyr nodded. "Well, Tasuke isn't sure whether or not he's coming, he went on a trip for business in Europe about three months ago but hasn't given any definite word on his progress. Taro on the other hand is coming with my mother and father."

_~*Shiki would have never been born*~_

She nodded understandingly. "Oh, so Aunt Shizuka and Uncle Rido are sure to be coming too?"

Again, Zephyr nodded. "I believe they are coming mainly because of the meeting Uncle Haruka and Aunt Juri are attending."

"If all goes well," Kaname added, "the treaty with the human's we've been fighting for these past three years will be finalized and vampires can slowly bring themselves back out to the world. It helps that other famous vampires out there are setting on the new vampire-loving craze with books and movies such as _Twilight_."

"I wish we could naturally sparkle in the sunlight…" I muttered.

"We do have a problem with the hunters though," Zephyr sighed. I sat up at this, since the Vampire Hunters always seemed to peak my interest for some reason.

Kaname nodded as Yuuki gave a concerned look. I silently begged her to not look naïve at that moment.

"Yes, the vampire hunter's are still reluctant to submit to this request from both the Order of Ancients and the Council of Mortals." I felt proud with the fact that I knew which one was the vampire-like government and which one was the human, no matter how obvious it may be now.

_~*What if…*~  
~*Kaien never met Juri?*~_

"It doesn't help," Kaname continued, "that Kaien Cross is determined to keep vampires at a distance from the real world. He's even gone as far as to rebel against the idea of a human-vampire school."

_~*Kaien is still a legendary vampire hunter*~_

"I actually understand that situation," I finally commentated. Kaname gave me a strange look while Yuuki opened her mouth to protest. I was usually for the pro-coexisting. I continued on without much thought.

"If there were to be a school for vampires and humans alike, there still has to be some caution that the idea - from what I have heard - just doesn't have. Not only do some vampire's lack self control around humans due to the fact that they aren't used to living peacefully with them, but even humans will need some time to adjust to the idea that they're attending a school with more powerful beings then them. Not only will their be great animosity, but someone could seriously get hurt if you just throw a bunch of them together."

"That is very good point, Rina." Kaname smiled softly. I grinned at the praise.

"Kaien had given a similar argument, but in less…understanding words. Zephyr and I will have to bring that issue up once we get onto the subject of such a school being built. If we do manage to go through with the idea, I think you should be apart of it, you seem to have an idea on the terms that should be brought into it."

"Please, don't forget that Lina was the sole-reason why Truebloods are excepted into society today. If it weren't for her, I'm sure we would still be feared because of our power and addicting, but highly poisonous blood."

Zephyr laughed again and kissed me long on the cheek. "You mean if it weren't for _you,_" no, I did not mean that, "And you lead our children just like how your expected to be. Wonderful!"

Snaking an arm around my waist, he slowly leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Oh how I can't wait to form our bond and be honored to have such a high delicacy."

I carefully shrugged him off, still with a smile but didn't say anything.

I was the only one who noticed that hurt look Yuuki had in her eyes as she gazed out the window. Once again she feels that she can't contribute to discussions such as these because of me. She was neglected such opportunities and I had to bite my tong to say something about it to Kaname.

Then again, I was always the only one to notice how she felt so useless in these matter.

I couldn't help but frown at the thought.

* * *

The party-like ball that occurred after the meeting wasn't any different than any other party I had attended this past year. Just like any other traditional vampire family, the dance hall was large and bright, with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling in every corner. Half-walls cut off at certain points, but the main room was where everyone danced to the elegant music that played.

I couldn't help but sigh while lightly tugging at the red sleeve flowing just over my shoulder. My dress was simple, just like I preferred, though I think blue was more of my color. Zephyr had given it to me while commenting on how I looked better in red than blue. I just think he's getting a small stuck-up attitude like his father. Oh well, I smiled gratefully and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving to get changed.

Without the see-through fabric draped over my shoulder's, my satin dress was strapless and cascaded down like a blood waterful. A couple feet of extra fabric followed me across the floor as I walked, and a white diamond butterfly-broach was nestled on the spot just above my ribs.

A single pearl necklace - a gift from my mother - hung from around my neck with a pair of matching earrings. My hair, along with Yuuki's, was down and straight like it always was with a red floral-designed headband adorning the top of my head.

I didn't wear make-up either, since I never saw the point to hide my face behind my natural beauty. Occasionally I would wear eye-liner or something, but I didn't feel like I needed to tonight.

By the time my family was greeted into the hall-some form of respect by other lower-class vampire's for some reason- my arm was already looped around Zephyr's and Kaname had asked Yuuki to dance like the gentleman he is.

An hour had passed since we arrived, and I was already exhausted from meeting some honored guests from the Vampire Council and even some humans from the Vampire Hunter society. I never would have guessed that vampire hunter's would attend a new year's eve party held by vampires, but that question was soon answered shortly after meeting with a Mr. Wakaba.

"Ah! Zephyr! It has been far too long since we had last seen each other before the meeting. How are you this fine New Years eve?"

Zephyr gave a polite chuckle and shook his hand. "I am well, sir. I must say, to participate in an act that could possibly change the world was a high honor. I would like to introduce you to my fiancé, Rina Kuran. Love, this man is part of the sole reason our plan for a treaty had been just about successful, Mori Wakaba."

The man gave a crinkling smile that matched his warm, honey-golden eyes. His dark, grayish-blond hair was combed back and wrinkles mildly adorned the corner of his mouth, the area beneath his eyes and deeply increased the stress lines of his forehead. His face was slightly long and square-like, with his cheeks broad and stiff like cardboard.

"Its great to meet you," I greeted politely before he took my hand and gave a respectful kiss to it. This had to be a tradition I was going to break out of everyone if I were to ever have an influence on the rules.

Call me a germophobe, but kisses on the hand, though cute and professional, were NOT. SANITARY.

"The famed Trueblood-Kuran princess! I must say, _I_ am the one who feel honored to come by such a rare breed. It was only moments ago did I meet your sister, Yuuki Kuran. I must say, other than your skin, eye, and hair color, you two are almost like mirrors! There is but one difference I can see between you though. You're face and build is more similar to the structure of your father's as your sister bares a much stronger resemblance to your mother. "

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this point. No one had ever noticed the difference between the two of us beside the obvious. I had to admit, I was impressed by his keen sense of observation. However, I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that most Kurans looked the same because we rarely bred outside our family line. Uncle Rido was a rare exception, since he took a liking to Aunt Shizuka of the Hio family and mother preferred the younger brother anyways.

"Yes, well, Rina also seems to be a bit of a trouble maker like her mother, so I guess their personalities were switched in that department." Zephyr laughed again and was joined by Wakaba shortly after. I rolled my eyes (How unlady like! My mother would exclaim) and shook my head.

Wakaba had settled himself and took a sip from the wine glass I hadn't noticed he was holding. "Back onto the topic of business, if all things go well, the treaty will be signed by the Council of Mortals by tomorrow night, yes?"

Zephyr nodded. "I have great confidence in Kaname-sama's abilities in negotiating. The new laws to abide by will be difficult to adjust to though, for I'm sure the treaty had broken traditions and old habits on both sides and most may not warm up to it at first."

Wakaba nodded. "Yes. But this treaty brings greater things and the very few sacrifices made are nothing compared to such life-changing events. I volunteered in helping with the funding for the new school and hope to have construction start as soon as possible." He turned to me.

"And from what I remember, Kuran-sama had brought up the possibility of you participating in the activity. I agree, since you could be of great help. He actually spoke of your concerns during the meeting when the subject was briefly discussed."

"He did?" I asked with a tilt of my head before looking accusingly at Zephyr. Said man had shifted uncomfortably under my gaze and cleared his throat nervously.

"The thought must have slipped my mind. I apologize Love, I would have told you. But now that I think about it, I'm concerned for your well being if you were to participate. There will be vampires and humans out there reluctant to accept such an alliance, I'm afraid of you getting caught into a situation that would harm you."

I was about to protest, my glare was enough to show that, but Wakaba had saved poor Zephyr from me lashing out at him. This was odd, we've been disagreeing about a lot of things now and I was beginning to wonder what happened to our shared-links of the mind.

"Oh, you should have no worries, Zephyr-sama. I'm pretty she could handle herself against whatever life throws at her in the future. Her powers are extremely great, especially since she's a Trueblood. I understand your worries," -Zephyr opened his mouth for a retort- "I too have a daughter but I know very well that she can very well take care of herself. And she's only a human."

This surprised me. "You have a daughter?" I asked curiously. The man nodded, a proud grin lighting up his face.

"Yes, just about the same age as you," I was mixed with doubt here, since I was actually seventeen and looked more like a tall fourteen year old. He turned back to Zephyr, the proud grin not slipping from his face.

"But other than that, it is exactly why Kaien Cross had decided to become some kind of guardian when the school is open. If any trouble were to stir up, surely such a legendary vampire hunter could figure something out."

At the mention of the hunter's name, Zephyr's eyes had hardened and narrowed, causing the man before him to shift slightly in fear that he had said something wrong. I patted my fiancee's shoulder in reassurance and gave him a soft look.

With his lips released from their tight line, Zephyr spoke, though his tone was a lot more harsh than his usual pleasant one. "When was this discussed? Last I heard, Cross-san was dead-set on rebelling against the idea and even threatened to sabotage the attempt."

With a long sip from his glass (he was just about out of wine there) Wakaba gave a slight nod before gulping. "At first, he was. In fact, I'm willing to bet my mansion he's still against the whole idea. However, I do believe that he is simply tolerating the idea because the school will be built anyways."

"Why go against the idea if its going to get passed no matter what you do?" I put in, suddenly wanting a drink of my own. "I bet the only thing he can do now is help protect the inhabitants, mainly humans, of the school."

Zephyr took the comment to thought before shaking his head. "You have a very good point there. There's no reason to get suspicious of Cross's intentions when you think of it that way. But still, I think we should remain cautious just in case."

"You cannot forget the Kiryuu family either. They agreed to help, and are even willing to send their two boys to the school as well."

_~*The Kiryuu Family was never slaughtered*~_

Zephyr seemed to stiffen, and though it wasn't obvious, you had to know him pretty well to see that the look in his eyes went wild for s split second there. It was mixed with a form of disgust and even . . . fear? I could tell with a raised eyebrow that he seemed more concerned about this particular family than Cross.

"The Kiryuu's? One of the top vampire hunting families?" I asked.

Wakaba nodded, oblivious to Zephyr's slight change of air. "Yes, they were at the meeting too actually. They have two striking young boys around the age of seventeen. In fact, they're twin's as well! Zero is the oldest brother and is currently giving his father a run for his money when it comes to their reputation! Ichiru, oh he is strong and true. He plans on teaching at the academy for other young hunter's like his mother."

He laughed at this, but Zephyr didn't seem to die down and only gave a slight hint of strain in his voice. "They were at the meeting? I didn't see them…"

The older man nodded and set his glass down on the platter of a passing server in exchange for another one. After muttering a quick thank you, he took a small sip from the glass. "Yes, at least the father was. In fact, I remember seeing them all here just a while ago!"

Zephyr didn't have a chance to respond, but I wanted to ask him why he seemed threatened of the family name, Kiryuu.

"Are you three really having such serious discussions at a time like this?" I heard the voice of my mother scold as she suddenly appeared beside me. I jumped from surprise, causing her to give a high giggle. I then noticed my father standing next to her, a stressed and yet amused expression lining his face. I could only guess what he had been dragged through throughout the day, since my mother was such a hyper and social type of person.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders in a motherly gesture. "You men, honestly, your supposed to be having fun! This is a new years party after all!" Wakaba chuckled along with Zephyr.

"My apologies. It seems as though work is following me everywhere nowadays, Juri-sama."

My father grinned a goofy grin. "I know how that feels. But Juri literally drags me out of my office or even work if I'm there just a second too long." he laughed.

My mother lightly smacked him on the arm before turning towards Zephyr and Wakaba. "Well, I hope you'll excuse us but I need to steal my daughter away for a little bit, there's some people I would really like her to meet!"

Before Zephyr could speak, my arm was gently yanked out of his as my mother dragged me away.

"Have a good new year, Kuran-sama!" Wakaba yelled back.

I sighed and shook my head at my mother's childishness as she bounced over to another group of people some ways away. This act continued for the next hour, meeting new people again and again until we finally found Yuuki and Kaname speaking with the hosts of the party and their son Takuma Ichijou. Kaname stayed behind as my mother proceeded to drag Yuuki away with us as well.

It was when I was about to excuse myself and hide did I finally meet Mr. Wakaba's daughter, Sayori.

My body froze as I took in the girl's tiny form. No doubt she was human, for her scent was clear and even slightly overwhelming. But I couldn't help by narrow my eyes at the fact that she just seemed so…_familiar_ to me.

Her honey-chestnut-blond hair was cut short neatly at the bottom of her jaw line and her bang swept lightly over her honey-colored eyes - something she no doubt got from her father. Her skin was pale, and her face was much more rounder with higher cheek bones compared to her father. She stood beside a man just a head taller then herself with dark messy blond hair and stunningly blue eyes.

"Naomi?" I said without thinking as I took in her form. No one seemed to hear me, or if they did, they simply ignored me as my mother practically pounced on the poor girl. Yuuki couldn't help but shake her head with a smile.

"Ah! It's been too long since we've last seen each other! You were only this big this last time I saw you!" Juri exclaimed as she held her hand for size just a ways above her knee. Sayori and Yuuki both sweat dropped (I was used to my mother's childish antics).

"Aidou-kun! How are you? Your father is doing well, yes?" The man known as Aidou nodded, a goofy grin spreading across his face. I couldn't help but imagine tiny tiger ears popping from beneath his hair and a tail suddenly whipping around from behind him. The look on his face just set the imagination off.

"Yuuki, Rina, this is Hanabusa Aidou and Sayori Wakaba. We met your father just a while ago, deary!" Yuuki shook the girl's hand before I leaned against her shoulder, feeling my feet slightly throb from standing in high-heels for too long.

The two girl's, Yuuki and Sayori (who asked us to call her Yori) hit it off right away once a conversation between all of us had started, or at least, with them. I stayed quiet most of the time, with an occasional comment or question here and there as not to seem like some kind of convo-killer. I never took some of my gaze away from Say-Ah, I mean Yori though.

From what I gathered through the light conversation is that Aidou and Yori were engaged with encouragement from either family. Mori Wakaba seemed to have a high status among the Council of Mortals while Aidou was a noble vampire whose father was also high among the Council of Ancients.

Even though the two were to be described as a "Family-binding couple", I could see that it was just an excuse for Aidou to marry outside the vampire blood-line. But just by looking at the way he glanced at Yori every few seconds, I couldn't help but notice how his eyes gleamed with pure bliss. As if he was the luckiest man in the world to be partnered with such a wonderful person.

And then, for some odd reason, I compared the way he looked at her the way Zephyr looked at me. Both held love and adoration in their eyes, but Aidou's look was just . . . different. The look he gave her wasn't that of expectance. He didn't _expect_ their lives to be together for the "obvious" reasons.

Mother's words rung through my head again, _". . . you do not have to live in just __**one cycle repeatedly**,"_

The thought bothered me. I didn't like change all too much, but what if the past love between me and Zephyr was just that? Love in the past. I know soul mates were meant to be forever, even in death the fact follows you around everywhere.

But weren't Lina and Raidon made for each other because they were the "Adam and Eve" of the world? Again, their relationship was expected. As rulers and even siblings, they had to be together for the sake of a population even existing.

I'm not sure how historical correct that came out in my head, by you should get the picture, right?

For a moment there I envied both Yuuki and Yori's relationships. Their lovers didn't give them the, "I expect us to love each other like how I expect it to rain on a cloudy day" look.

I excused myself at that time and made my way to the second floor. After a couple of minutes, I found an empty stone-balcony and leaned onto the black, metal railings. Shadows covered the night sky with a thin sheet of stars and the chilly air encased itself around me.

I wondered what time it was and how much longer I had to endure meeting people I didn't care to meet. Honestly, if they weren't going to make any kind of related-impact on my life in the future, why bother "having" to meet them at all? Was a large social life absolutely necessary?

"And what are you thinking so hard about, young missy?" Someone asked from beside me. I jumped (That seems to be happening a lot recently) and turned towards the speaker. I instantly recognized him from the various descriptions I've heard, but couldn't help but tilt my head at how . . . _out of character_ he seemed to be.

An amused but highly cautious expression was on his face, and his brownish-red eyes were narrowed down into some kind of permanent scowl. He had messy straw-colored hair and was wearing a black trench coat. He casually leaned against the railings, despite his tense atmosphere.

"I never would have thought I'd see you here of all places, Kaien Cross."

He chuckled, the corner of his lips seeming to crack under his strict composure. "When I heard the famed Trueblood-Queen was to be making a rare appearance here, I was curious." Of course he was.

"You look just like her you know," he said after a moment of silence. My brow furrowed.

"Like who? My mother or the woman everyone thinks I seem to actually be?" Whoops, didn't mean to put it _that_ way.

Kaien merely shrugged, either not catching on to what I meant or not caring. "Well, that should be obvious since you seem to look absolutely nothing like your mother."

"Like I haven't heard that before," I muttered, more to myself than him. "So what does your curiosity have to do with you meeting me on this fine night? Does the old, "Vampire without Fangs" name not hold up to its meaning? I should hope that it doesn't _just_ come from the unusual amount of vampire blood running through your system."

He chuckled, but his eyes hardened. "You sense it better then others. I can tell your power goes beyond what others imagine just by knowing that." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Does he not know that just by looking at him, I can tell that he is more of an observer? The information gatherer who carefully analyzes his target like a good hunter should do for future reference? He was the type to stand back and watch, waiting for to make the right move no matter how long it took him.

"But no," he continued. "I did not come here just out of pure curiosity. I came because I saw this as a good opportunity to meet with someone I may soon be working with." Ha! So I was right. He wanted to know what type of person he was up against when it came to help organizing the school.

Don't be suspicious of the leader of the Vampire Hunter's Association my ass.

"That brings up a question," I said with a smile. "What made you suddenly want to be apart of the project for a vampire-human alliance school? Last I checked, you were opposed of the idea."

"Why not? If something is going to be made whether I like it or not, why go against it when I could be in it and see how this idea of their's goes?" Again, I was right about his intentions. Cross wanted to be there to encourage the possibility of the school-plan to crash and burn.

"Hm," Was my only response. The odd feeling from two days earlier was nagging at the back of my head again. Like something wasn't right. As I stared at the man beside me, I couldn't help but feel betrayed by some unknown force, like this wasn't the Kaien Cross I knew. I even entertained the idea of him being a goofy-type of chairman at this school for vampires and humans. "Cross Academy," the name had a nice ring to it.

If the rumors I've heard from him didn't make him out to be such an ass.

"Why do you bother volunteering for something you don't care for anyways?" Oh, yeah, sure Rina! Keep the conversation going! Its not like you came out here to enjoy some peace and quiet or something.

He looked down to the ground, finding it to be more interesting. "Why indeed?" I could faintly hear him whisper to himself. I could tell it wasn't for my ears, so I merely tilted my head, still waiting for a response.

After a while, he finally gave me a sly smile and asked, "Why do you?"

I didn't get what he meant. Did he think I didn't want to participate in creating a school that could help humans and vampires understand each other better?

I didn't get the chance to respond.

"What are you doing all the way out here? The party's inside."

Zephyr.

I whipped my head around to find him leaning against the archway that led back into the building.

"Um, I-I'm just talking to-" I turned to the spot Kaien had stood, only to find that he had disappeared. Shaking my head, I gave Zephyr a forced smile. "Nothing, just needed the fresh air. It has . . . Kind of been an overwhelming night."

He nodded in understanding and strolled up to me to wrap his arms around my waist. He gave a long kiss on my forehead before nuzzling his nose into my hair.

"Hmm," he hummed. "Midnight is just ten minutes away, are you ready?" he asked.

I looked at him confusedly with the tilt of my head. At that, his brow furrowed. "What, you don't remember our tradition? Sweetie, we've done this at the beginning of every year!"

Ah, our midnight kiss. How could I forget? I mentally slapped myself for that. Every year Zephyr and I had participated in this little good-luck tradition and then we would run off to some high point and watch the sunrise for the new year.

I remember one year when Zephyr was away around this time, I think I was about thirteen, and I was so heartbroken with the fact that he couldn't make it. But alas, just seconds before the stroke of midnight, Zephyr had appeared seemingly out of thin air. Since then, we promised to never miss our midnight kiss again.

I sighed and rested my forehead on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

I don't know how long we stood there, but it couldn't have been long because Zephyr was willing to leave for a short while when someone called his name.

"Zephyr-sama," Wakaba called from behind us. Zephyr turned, a glare in his eyes that the old man didn't take note of. "Someone from the council is demanding to speak with you, it shouldn't take long." he said.

Zephyr sighed and turned back to me, a slight frown bent at the corners of his lips. He kissed me, just a few seconds longer than normal, and then stroked my cheek. "I'll be back in a moment, I promise." he whispered before taking off after the old man.

A frown formed on my own face as I turned back to look out into the open field the balcony hovered above. After for what felt like five minutes, give a few or not, I couldn't help but feel worried as to why Zephyr was taking longer than I expected. I turned, determined to find him until my breath caught in my throat.

Just thirty feet away from me, a man was passing by, his eyes black as night and raven black hair sweeping over the sides of his cheeks. His skin was pale, and his face seemed so familiar yet I couldn't place exactly where I had seen it before.

Another figure from the past? I wasn't sure. But I felt so compelled to follow him, I didn't even notice I was moving until someone accidentally knocked into me. With a quick apology, they scurried off, but I ignored them. Some sort of chanting seemed to be going on around me, and the music had stopped. Was someone announcing something on stage? I didn't know, the world around me had gone silent.

"_16 . . . 15 . . . 14 . . .!"_

Numbers, I couldn't help but finally catch on. It didn't matter. All thoughts lost from my mind. I finally caught up to the man who was walking away, the two of us out of most of the crowd of people who seemed to be gathering up to the front.

"Excuse me," I tapped his shoulder lightly, as not to spook him. Who else wouldn't find a girl following you around the hall creepy?

"_Love, I would like you to meet someone. He's my closest friend and is going to be watching you while I'm gone."_

_The man bowed, his fist clenched and his arm crossing his chest to his shoulder in respect. "An honor to meet you, Lina-sama."_

_I couldn't help but smile, a slight blush forming across my cheeks._

"_The pleasure is all mine-"_

"Damien-kun?" I blurted out.

"_10 . . . 9 . . ."_

The man turned around, and as if by magic, his appearance changed. The old-formal wear was replaced with some kind of blue and black school-uniform, the raven-feathered hair seemed to vanish and morph into silver locks that rivaled the shine of an angels wings.

And then his eyes, such beautiful violet-grey eyes replaced the dull, black ones I thought I saw before. He turned to me with a raised eyebrow, accompanied with a dull expression. But once he looked at me, his head tilted to the side - much like mine - in question.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said, though the way I said it didn't make me sound sorry at all. I t made me sound . . . Happy? Relieved? Some kind of emotion I couldn't describe. "I-I . . . thought you were someone else,"

A smile formed on those pale lips of his. "Its no problem, miss." His voice, so deep and yet, so entrancing. No one moved. We stared at each other for a second more, a connection seeming to flash in-between us. He took a hold of my hand, and for the first time, I wasn't so subconscious about the feel of someone else's lips touching my skin. In fact, his own hand felt so smooth, gentle; wamr compared to Zephyr's. His touch was so careful it felt as if he were holding me like porcelain glass.

"You're name?" He asked kindly, curiosity getting the better of him I guess. He was probably wondering about my eyes.

"Rina . . . Rina Kuran." He gave me the same familiar look I had when I first saw him. It felt as if he were truly looking at me for the first time. And not just by the name, either.

"A-And yours?" I stuttered like an idiot, wanting to kick myself. A deep blush formed across my cheeks as he smiled wider, his eyes soft.

"_Why do you?" _Kaien's words, along with those of my mother's came back to me. _"Your fate is in your own hands."_

Remember that odd feeling from before?

I think I just found out why.

"_3! . . . 2! . . . 1!"_

"I am Zero, Zero Kiryuu."

* * *

A/N: DUN!DUN! DUN! TRUE LOVE PREVAILS! HAHAHA

Oh yes, that ending was cruel. But hey, it was only a small AU chapter. Sure it was longer then I thought, and I did consider making a whole separate story, but . . . Nah. I apologize for any spelling/grammer mistakes. I still don't have MicrosoftWord TwT

At least now we know what would have happened to everyone had things been different and "Just right" so as I put it. Next chapter (Which I'm having a hard tim eon T_T) is back to the main story! Again, happy new years people! I literally would have updated sooner but I got grounded. And that means no computer access except for school.

I do have good news though: Due to getting fed up with nasty teachers and continuous struggling throughout school, I am now being HOMESCHOOLED! Which means MORE WRITING TIME FOR ME! Cause I only have to work (School, and homework) for four hours a day! YAY!

Are any of you lovely readers out there home schooled too? This was my first week, so I'm still getting used to it.

Tell me in a REVIEW!

They make me HAPPY! :)


	46. ALERT

Unfortunatly, this is an author's note. Hopefully, it will be my last!

If some of you haven't noticed, Rina Tomonaga has been put on hold. Those who have seen my facebook page should also know this, those who haven't do not know why.

I feel like a horrible person for doing this, but some of you might not understand how upset I am that I've lost everything (kind of once again) because the stupid laptops have once again crashed on me. The next chapter I was supposed to post is gone - and it was nearly done. Because it has been so long, I have absolutly no idea what I was doing with it, it contained important info to the story, and I've forgotten it. This is why the story is on hold - something that I swore to never do, and yet I have to break my promise.

This only leads to more bad news. I have posted this on my facebook page:

_Okay. I have tried to bear with it. But Vampire Knight has officially gone downhill. I'm actually starting to hate it, it's gone away from its origional plot - a school full of humans and vampires, and frankly I'm getting sick of it. I'm getting sick of Kaname, I'm getting sick of Yuuki, hell, even Zero is pissing me off._

_ As of now, I have decided that there will be no sequel to Rina Tomonaga. My original plans for it have been rendered useless, and though I do have my ways of turning it into my favor, the manga Vampire Knight has become a disappointment to me. I'm sick of it. Until something turns around, the originally planned sequel project - then named, Rina Kuran - has been terminated._

Now, fans, do not think I am giving up on Rina Tomonaga, even though I feel that it's past chapters have been horribly written and just screams NEWBIE, there's just going to be no sequel, and so a few changes will be happening in the end. This was actually a back-up ending, so I know what I'm doing. Durring the summer, when I finish my home schooling, I am going to start up RT and make it my #1 priority. To be honest, I really just want it over, and I feel guilty about that because it is my favored and more famed fanfiction then I'm sure any of my others will be. I'm grateful for the wonderful reviews, friends and fans I've gained because of it and I really don't want to let you down.

I would also like to note that it is because of my oath as an author to never discontinue ANY of my stories, that RT is still alive today. I have already broken one promise by putting it on hiatus, I refuse to taint my name any more and bring disappointment among my fans. At least, to any of those who are left.

__Looking back on this, I feel like one of _those_ authors, the ones I've always despised and hated throughout my fanfiction years. I don't mean to sound so dramatic, but *cries* it can't be helped.

I beg for forgiveness, even though I don't deserve this. But like I said, **I am NOT discontinuing this story!** Pretty much, the only thing that has changed is how it's going to end. Which, again I say, has been planned in the begining as a back-up plan after I decided how to make this story go on to another. So the regular updating will happen durring the summer!

For those who are stil with me, I thank you :)

- Luna


End file.
